Snow White and the Seven 'Dwarfs' Sort of
by Penthesileia
Summary: Mirror, Mirror, whose the woman that Inuyasha wants instead of me?” Princess Kagome is about to find out not everything is as it appears, the dead don't stay that way, and maybe happy ever afters's do exist. Based on Snow White...sort of. FINISHED!
1. Prolouge

AN: Hi, okay thanks for reading my story and everything, this is my first one so please don't be to cruel when you review. There will be cursing and limes and lemons in this story all right? So if that sort of thing easily upsets you, sorry go read another story. If this story goes well, I'm gonna write more fan fiction ok? After the disclaimer is the story. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Snow White, or Inuyasha, but I'm gonna ask my mom for him or Kouga when my birthday comes up!

Queen Midoriko paused in cleaning her sword, and stared out the window, watching the snow dance and fall from the sky, and recalling the day's events. She could have thought about improving her fighting, about being more careful when fighting a demon, about how she almost didn't save the child. But no, she had to torture herself in thoughts of how the child was welcomed home, safe from the demons grasp. How relived her mother had been, how happy to have her child back in her arms. She wanted to feel that way about a child. Happy just to know her child was safe in bed. She wanted a child to love, to hold and take care of, to scold when she does something wrong, to spoil, and coddle, to give 'talks' to, to keep out of trouble. A child she would willingly protect with her own life, a child to teach everything she knew, and hope one day that child would pass on to her children. Her child. She wanted a baby desperately but no matter what she and her husband did, she could not become pregnant. She sighed and returned back to her sword. Suddenly two arms slipped around her waist without warning and she cut her finger on her sword.

"Hello sweetheart, when did… oh did you cut yourself?

Her husband, King Nobunaga grasped her hand with two of his and looked the cut over. Smiling, Midoriko took her hand from his grasp.

"I'm fine you big baby, I've gotten worst then this little cut,"

She teased. He tightened his arms around her waist and buried his head in her hair.

"Don't remind me, how do you think I feel when I see you riding home with almost half your arm out and half dead because you used to much energy?"

She stroked her fingers on his short light brown hair and returned to watching the snowfall come down, thinking about the child she wanted, her husband spotting this, asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing, I just want a child so badly Nobunaga! I can see her now, hair black as coal," she placed a hand against the window, " skin white as snow, and lips red as blood." She said, watching the blood start to flow down her finger. She smiled sadly.

"I'd call her Snow White."

Her husband laughed

"There's no such name as Snow White darling."

Midoriko smiled back at him, "How about Kagome than? After my mother?"

Her husband nodded.

"I like it, now do you want to get started having Kagome?"

He asked suggestively and started pulling her toward their room. She laughed and followed.

Nine Months Later

King Nobunaga paced outside the room, clearly worried by the screams and moans coming from inside the room. He dropped into a chair and dropped his head into his hands. A throat cleared,

"Be calm my King, the Queen will be fine. The pain of childbearing can't be much greater than getting a wound from a demon."

He fixed the adviser with a cold stare.

"That doesn't help me now does it if I can't be with her during either conflict."

A second adviser stepped forward.

"My King, you have no nothing to fear Lady Kaede promised both the Queen and the child with be fine after this. This will be no more than an unpleasant memory once the babe is born."

The King was about to respond when his wife gave one painful scream and than the cry of a newborn baby came next. He rushed into the room and stopped short when he saw his wife, tired and sweaty, but her face full of joy, holding a beautiful baby in her arms.

_My child._ He thought with awe. She smiled at him

"Don't just stand there, come meet our daughter."

He rushed over and looked down at the child. Her lips were as red as blood, her skin as white as snow and what little hair she had was black as coal. His wife looked up at him.

"My wish came true Nobunaga. I gave birth to a daughter. Would you like to hold Kagome?"

His eyes widened and he was sure his face turned pale. How do you hold a child? What if he hurt her, or didn't hold her right, or she didn't like him? His wife laughed softly at the shocked look on his face. She gently pushed Kagome into his arms.  
"Watch her head," she gently told him. He stared down at his daughter.

_This is incredible. I can't believe I have a beautiful baby girl. _

"She's beautiful," he said softly, afraid of waking the child in her arms.

"Does she have all ten fingers and toes? What do you think she likes? Do you think she's going to be smart? Strong? Is it possible she has your miko powers?"

His beloved wife laughed softly again.

"Calm down, she's only a baby. We'll see what Lady Fate has in store for her. As for having powers, we have to wait to see when she's older. I'm tired darling, forgive me but I have to sleep."

He brushed kisses against her face as she fell into a deep sleep.

"You don't have to ask my forgiveness for anything my beloved wife, you have it, always."

About Five Years After

Kagome giggled and skipped along next to her mother, stopping now and than to look at a butterfly or a flower, or anything that caught her eye, until her mother tugged gently on her hand and she stared walking again. Her mother was also in a state of bliss; having everything she would ever want how could she not be happy? Kagome tugged at her mothers hand, and yawned,

"Mamma, I'm tired can we take a break at that cave?"

Her mother smiled as she picked her up, "Of course baby, anything you want."

She had just set Kagome down when she felt the presence of a demonic aura. It wasn't just one, it was hundreds, but for some reason it was all mixed into one. She gasped when she realized what was happening.

"Kagome, quick go into the cave, and whatever you do, don't come out."

Kagome looked up at her mother with fear in her eyes, "Ok mamma."

She went inside the cave and Midoriko placed the strongest barrier she could around it, drew her sword and waited. Suddenly this huge demon appeared in front of her. Only it wasn't just one demon, it was hundreds of them, all rolled into this one great super demon. They were tired of Queen Midoriko and her reign of peace between humans and demons. It wasn't right; demons are far better those humans. To act as one might with family or friends to such weak creatures was a great insult. So they combined their bodies and powers together, knowing that alone they had no chance of killing the royal family, but together it was very possible that the Queen would die, and they could kill her husband and child with ease. One of them hissed at her in a snake demons voice,

"Stand still and let us kill you quietly we won't be to long about it. Struggle and the brat suffers for, ahh!" the snake cried out when Midoriko shot him with a purification blast.

"Don't you dare threaten by daughter you demon bastard! If you even look at her I'll kill you." She said angrily. The snake opened his mouth to speak again but she shot another purification blast at him, and this time his head turned to ash. The huge demon hissed at her and said,

"You will pay wench, for killing our brother and ally!" and started to attack her. Kagome gasped as the demon tried to hit her mother, but her mother just coolly cut off the arms that almost cut off her head. She tried to run to her mother, or run to attack a demon about to hit Midoriko, but the barrier always stopped her from getting out, and her mother always killed the demon. It had been seven hours; Kagome was tired from beating her little fists against the barrier, her voice hoarse from screaming and begging the demons to leave her mother alone, and she was dead scared. Scared her mother was going to die, that she was going to die, her father was going to die, and that the world as she had known it was about to disappear forever. She fell to the ground, unable to say another word, tears streaming down her face as she watched her mother give the hardest battle she had ever given to save her daughters life. Her mother jumped up about to slice a demons head off, when it caught her between its teeth. She was up in a minute, screaming again with the voice she through she had lost. Her mother looked over at her, with such love and sadness it made Kagome's heart break all over again,

"I love you baby, don't ever forget that." She said something that Kagome couldn't hear, and something glittering and bright flew out of her chest. There was a bright light, so bright she couldn't see her mother anymore, a great pain in her side, and than finally, darkness overtook her.

AN: Wow. That came out better than I through it would. Sorry Midoriko's battle was so short. If I made it seven days like it is in the series, poor Kagome would probably die of thirst or something. Hope you enjoyed it, please review!


	2. Wedding from Hell

AN: Hey again. Hope you liked last chapter. I'm not sure how fast or slow my story is gonna come out. I'm probably just going to update when I don't have writer's block and feel like it. Just letting you know not to expect any kind of time period I have for my chapters. And I'll try not to go for months or years before updating. So, here's the next chapter. Have Fun! Oh yeah, don't forget to review after!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Seven Years After Queen Midoriko's Death

(Kagome's about 12)

I sighed quietly as I stared down at my flowers and mentally rolled my eyes. Silently begging the priest to go faster with the ceremony.

"Do you King Nobunaga; take Lady Kikyo, as your lawfully wedded wife, to honor, to love…"

"_Blah, blah, blah, is he making this even longer or something? Do weddings normally take this long? I wouldn't know, this is my first one. Maybe it's only so long because dad's marrying Kikyo. Kikyo for Kami's sake! I mean, I know dad's probably lonely and all, after all, mom is dead; and I guess he can't stay single forever._

"And do you, Lady Kikyo take King Nobunaga as your lawfully wedded husband, to honor to love…"

_But did he have to get married to this Kikyo person? I get this really bad feeling about her. But does he listen to me? Nope, I'm just the angry, crazy daughter who feels like her mother is being replaced so she creates a huge fuss. Is it my fault if Kikyo's aura creeps me out? At least I have Kaede around. She understands what I'm talking about. She promised to teach me to find that poison plant that can kill someone leaving almost no trace of its true form, too today. Almost forgot about that. A killer could blame the death of a person on something else if he uses that as his murder weapon. Hopefully I won't need to know if someone was killed with that, but it's good to be prepared I guess._

"You may now kiss the bride."

_GAG! Who would want to kiss that? Sure she's pretty, but she's so cold. Why would dad pick her to be his wife? It makes no sense. Maybe she looks like mamma? No, people are always telling me I don't look like my mom, and this person could be my twin if she was younger. Rich? Has a lot of land? Can't see dad marrying for that either. Maybe he thinks the marriage will be helpful to his land? Ok, I can see him marrying Kikyo for that. _

"Kagome, the weddings over, stop daydreaming." My father teased. "Now say hello to your new step mother." Kikyo looked at me and with a very fake smile opened her arms for me to hug her.

_Oh Kami, I have to hug her? Someone kill me now._

I carefully walked close enough to her and lightly put my arms around her and fought not to gag. She was drenched in some kind of horrible perfume. So it was with complete honesty that I told my dad I wasn't feeling well and couldn't go to the dinner Kikyo planned to celebrate her and my father's wedding. He frowned.

"You're right, you don't look well, I'm sorry you can't come to the dinner through, make sure you get better." I smiled.

"I will, have a good dinner, father, stepmother." I kissed his cheek, walked till they couldn't see me anymore and ran all the way back to my room. I changed all of the horrible pink… I wouldn't even call it a kimono it's so ugly. I changed into a well-worn kimono, and raced over to Kaede's, making sure no one saw me. She was out sweeping the steps to the shrine but when she saw me racing towards her she dropped the broom and caught me in a huge hug. Kaede is like the grandmother I never knew. She was the midwife that helped me come into this world. She even knew my mother somewhat. She's the one who told me I don't look like her. I don't remember my mother much, just a warm hand, a voice screaming out that she loved me, bright light, pain and than nothing. I was pretty young when she died, but if she really saved me like Kaede tells me she did shouldn't I remember more? Isn't that a disgrace not to even remember what she looked like? Kaede says I'll probably remember one day but it still bothers me. Anyway, Kaede teaches me a lot of stuff about plants, herbs, healing in general. I've also been able to shoot an arrow perfectly since I was nine. I've wondered a lot if I'm a miko like my mother was, but no one will ever tell me. They just tell me I'm to young to know. I think that means I'm not and they just don't know how to tell me. Wouldn't I feel something if I was a miko? I'm not sure what I'm supposed to feel but shouldn't there be something? Guess I'll just have to wait till 'I'm old enough' stupid adults.

"So Kaede are you going to teach me to find that plant?" I asked eagerly. She laughed,

"Calm down child. Have some tea with me before ye rush out. Tell me about the wedding" she asked as she led me into the house a little behind the shrine. I rolled my eyes.

"The most boring thing ever. The priest was going to slow, he must be older than I thought if he can talk that slow."

"So ye didn't like the wedding because it was slow or because Kikyo and ye father are getting married?" I shifted, looking down at my tea.

"Maybe a little of both." She looked at me. "Ok, I don't want them getting married. I don't like Kikyo, something's not right about her, her aura…seems more evil than anything else." Kaede nodded slowly.

"I thought so too child." She opened her mouth like she was getting to say more but I quickly cut in before she could say anything, I didn't want a lecture she was sure to give me

"Can we go look for that plant now?"

Kaede looked like she wanted to say something but sighed and rose.

"Come child, I'll show what plant can help burns also."

Few Weeks Later

I dutifully picked at my cloth with the needle but I wasn't making much progress with it. I hate needlepoint. It's so boring and I don't see the point in making some kind of weird pillow with cats or flowers on them. What's wrong with regular colored pillows? So I waited till the maid finished cleaning the windows when I took out my arrows from my sewing basket and finished tying a couple of arrowheads to the arrow shafts. I started to worry about my father. He hadn't been looking to well lately. He's barely outside his room anymore and he looks horrible when he does. To make things worse Kikyo banned Kaede from seeing my father. Something about her being too old to know what she's doing. She's lucky she's Queen or I would have hit her for talking about Kaede with such little respect. What does she know about healing? I sighed and put away my arrows and got up to leave the room when I heard one of my fathers servants run into the room, out of breath. He gasped for air as he said the five words that changed my life forever.

"Princess Kagome, your father's dead."

AN: Again, thanks for reading. Oh, and sorry if I got the arrow thing wrong, I have no idea how to make an arrow. Please review. See ya soon


	3. Inuyasha and Miroku

AN: Hey here's the new chapter. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or his friends/enemies. Now that you're reminded me of that fact I'm gonna go cry in the next room. Thanks a lot.

**Few Weeks after Nobunaga's Death, Western Lands**

(Inuyasha and Miroku are 14, Sango 13)

"Haha!" Inuyasha laughed as his ball hit Miroku's head. He glared at Inuyasha rubbing his head.

"You know Inuyasha you could have seriously hurt me."

"Feh! Like that ball could ever hurt your hard head!"

"Inuyasha, you know…" he trailed off, spotting someone behind Inuyasha, and dropped to the ground, acting like he really had fainted. Inuyasha, confused, looked behind him to see what was there. It was just Lady Sango, the Youkai Slayer. She and her father had come up on a request of one of the human nobles that stayed on his brother's land to exterminate a rouge demon. Rouge demons were demons that went out of control and started killing humans. Sango and her people were the ones who go and get rid of them. Humans and miko's were the only ones who could kill Rouge demons because other demons saw it as something that didn't concern them. They were at peace with the humans but did every human go after one of their killers? No, so why should the demons? Lord Sesshourmaru invited the slayers to stay in his home in till they were ready to go home. Lady Sango was walking sown the path, holding Hiraikotsu behind her back, and her cat Kiara on her shoulder. She was just a slayer; he didn't see why Miroku pretended to faint, considering he should be scared of her. She could kick his ass without breaking into a sweat. She gasped when she saw him lying on the ground and rushed over, trying to wake him up.

"Lord Miroku! My Lord, are you alright?"

Miroku groaned and slowly slid his hand up her leg until he reached her butt and started rubbing it while Sango's eyebrow twitched.

"Oh Lady Sango, thanks to you and your…"

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

Sango stood up, and replaced her weapon as it had been before she used it to hit Miroku.

"If you ever touch me again lecher, I'll hurt you so bad your grandchildren will feel it."

And if that she left as Inuyasha started laughing so hard snot shot out his nose. He wiped it and asked,

" For Kami's sake Miroku can you go a day without groping anyone? Your lucky she didn't hit you harder."

Miroku sighed as he held up his right hand,

"Is it my fault my hand is cursed? And must always feel a women's sweet curves under it?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms,

"Feh, to bad she didn't knock any sense into you."

Miroku appeared to be thinking hard, and Inuyasha got worried.

"Don't think to hard, you'll hurt your brain more than it is already."

He sent a wounded look at Inuyasha but instead of getting the pity he wanted after a few moments, brighten and asked,

"Hey do you thinks she's willing to marry me so we can have kids, and than they have kids, and we can ask them if their head hurts from where she hit me?"

"I think she just meant if you touched her again you'd regret it. Come on, it's just a girl, there's plenty of them in this world," he added when he saw Miroku's face fall,

"Come on, lets go bother my brother and than play a trick on Jaken, I've got a great one."

Inuyasha and Miroku sneaked past Jaken grabbed a potion that hid their scent, and crept over to Inuyasha's brother Lord Sesshourmaru, ruler of the Western Lands, office and started to listen on him, the slayer's leader and his daughter Sango.

"- As you see, I believe he did not die totally of natural causes." Lord Sesshourmarus's cold voice said,

"His advisers stated in the letter they sent me they believed he died of sickness, but they couldn't be sure as he rarely came out of room on his final days and his new wife, Queen Kikyo would not let the castles healer see him. Which brings me back to my point. This Kikyo is not to be trusted. You have been invited to the funeral along with myself, I would like you to keep a close eye on things, ask around a little. I will be doing the same myself, but people might be more willing to talk to slayers rather than a demon. King Nobunaga was a good man, respected by both demons and humans. I would like to bring justice to his people in case what I think happened did indeed happen."

"I see my lord, my daughter and I will be pleased to help in anyway. Our people respected him and his late wife, Queen Midoriko greatly."

"My Lord, if you please," Sango asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Didn't King Nobunaga have a daughter?"  
"Yes he did, Princess Kagome. What's your point?"

"Well my lord, since King Nobunaga is dead, that would make her next in line for the throne. If Queen Kikyo did what we think she did than what's to say she won't kill her to? Should we protect her?"

Sesshourmaru paused.

"No, if I'm right Princess Kagome will be fine. You are dismissed."

Inuyasha and Miroku started to run down the hall before the slayers could even get up.

They got to Inuyasha's room, out of breath.

"Wow, who do you think this Kikyo is?"

Inuyasha shrugged

"Who cares?"

"Did you hear them talking about Princess Kagome? What I wouldn't give to meet her."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Weren't you just talk about Lady Sango a minute ago?"

"Yeah, but I just want to meet and fondle Princess Kagome, not marry," he sighed dreamily.

"I hear that Princess Kagome is the most beautiful maiden in her kingdom. Skin white as snow, lips red as blood, hair black as…"

"Feh I don't give a damn what the wench looks like, come on lets go annoy the toad.

Inuyasha and Miroku ran down the hall, laughing all the way, talking to each other about how brilliant Inuyasha's plan to glue Jaken's feet to the ground was.

"Inuyasha, Lord Miroku come here a moment." Sesshourmaru said as they passed his office.

"Feh," Inuyasha crossed his arms as he stepped in the room." What the hell do you want now? We're busy ya know."

"Be glad you're of my bloodline little brother, or you would be dead for speaking to me that way."

"Yeah yeah yeah, what is it?" Inuyasha asked, a little more respectful because of the threat.

" You and Lord Miroku will come with me to King Nobunaga's funeral tomorrow. Your parents said it was all right and agreed to let you stay here longer Lord Miroku. Go get ready"

"Hey wait a minute! Who says we want to waste the summer going to some dead guys funeral? We've got plans too you know!"

Sesshourmaru sighed, turned and faced Miroku,

"King Nobunaga's daughter, Princess Kagome will be there, I'll like you two to comfort the princess in anyway you can. Lady Sango will be there also."

Miroku bowed low, "We will be happy to help comfort Princess Kagome in anyway she needs us my lord. Come Inuyasha, let us get ready."

He grabbed Inuyasha's arm and dragged him away, while Inuyasha muttered curses under his breath.

AN- It's finally done. Hope you liked it. Review please!


	4. Meeting Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango

AN: Hey big cursing in this chapter, you have been warned.

Anyway here's the chapter now, review please!

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha, his friends, or his enemies, but I love making them do whatever I want (evil laugh)

**Nobunaga's Funeral**

I stood in front of the mirror looking at myself in my black kimono, getting ready to go to the pre-dad's funeral party, or whatever it was that Kikyo called it.

_My father was dead. _

I guess it really hadn't hit me yet. My dad was dead and not coming back. But for some reason I couldn't give into my grief. I could sort of feel, I felt it when I messed up and the string on my bow hit my arm. I could taste food fine, my scent of smell, hearing, feeling, and all that other stuff was working as it did before. But I couldn't break down and cry. Kaede says it's just shock, just hope she's right. I sighed as I sat on my windowsill, looking out over my woods, and watched as carriages rode up the road to my castle, and than hearing one of the servants shout who they were as they got out for my fathers funeral. On Kikyo's orders the servants were practically treating dad's funeral like a fucking party. Who the hell worries about something like upping your status at a great king, and beloved fathers funeral? Kikyo that's who. I tried to get her to make it a quiet funeral, something where dad's closest friends, family, and allies could come, have a quick ceremony, and than talk about what a great man he had been after. Kikyo decided instead that we invite pretty much everyone on the damn planet, have great rich food, and have half of my father's enemies come. Does she care? No, all she sees is their wealth and power. And she's using my dad's funeral as an excuse to get higher status, attention, pity, gossip, and fuck buddies. She and that red-eyed freak-.

What was his name again? Who cares the point is that she and that thing had sex in my parent's bed, not even three days after he died! Stupid bitch was lucky to have been fucking a demon at the time, and even my fury wasn't strong enough to take on a demon that hadn't come yet. First time I get my chance, and when I get powerful enough I swear to Kami to kill that whore. Back to the present however, I had to go down and greet the mourners. Or at least the ones who came for real and not because they were bored, or wanted to make sure my father was really dead. I got up, brushed a piece of my hair back behind my ear and started to go down.

Inuyasha sighed, and crosses his arms as he stared out to the countryside.

"Why is this taking so long?" He almost screamed from boredom. Sure the ride had been fun for a while, Sango rode with them and Miroku kept trying to grope her, in till she just knocked him out cold and went the rest of the way on Kiara. Now he was bored out of his mind, Miroku hadn't woken up yet and Sesshourmaru wasn't even around to annoy. He went on his dragon Ah-Uh when he found out Sango and Miroku were riding in the same carriage together. He didn't come back either when Sango left. Inuyasha had tried to leave once before, but Sesshourmaru had put a barrier or something on the carriage. He couldn't even punch his way out the walls. Sesshourmaru must of thought he would try to run away or something.

And for someone who saw his little brother once every week he really knew him well.

So now he was stuck here. Alone. With nothing to do. But than he spotted the dirt he had and Miroku had tracked in and glanced back at his face. Still out cold. He grinned evilly and reached for the dirt.

Kagome grew even angrier and angrier as the crowd acted more like this was a little party Kikyo had put together last minute than the funeral of a well respected king. It was also harder to keep her temper under control when she saw Kikyo flirting with a noble.

_Kill, kill, kill, kill. _

She took a deep breath as she wondered just how many people would miss Kikyo. She almost fainted in happiness when she saw her friend's familiar feather gracing the sky.

_Thank Kami Kagura's here finally_. _Took her long enough._

She rushed outside and waited for Kagura to land. They rushed into each other's arms when she landed.

"Hey Kagome, how are you doing?" Kagura asked her friend worriedly. She looked like she hadn't slept in a week. She gave a tired smile.

"I'll be ok, is Rin coming?"

Kagura shrugged " She said she wasn't sure, but that she was really sorry and would try to see you as soon as she can."

Kagome sighed. "Could be worse I guess. Thank Kami you're here though, if I have to watch Kikyo flirt with another guy I'm going to kill her."

Kagura's mouth dropped,

"She flirting with men on her husbands funeral?" the wind started to blow a bit. She shuddered in disgust.

"Come on Kag, let's go find some trees to make into firewood before I decide to make Kikyo into firewood." She took out her fan and pulled Kagome along into the forest as Kagome smiled for the first time since her father had died.

Inuyasha was jumping off the walls with boredom. Painting Miroku's face with mud had been fun, but it didn't last when he didn't wake up right away and start freaking out. The carriage rolled to a stop, and Inuyasha went right by the door to jump out and to crush anyone who got in his way. A servant opened the door, and Inuyasha got out, somewhat controlled. He looked around, finally settling his gaze on a woman who was greeting guests at the door. He also saw that her breasts were hanging half way out. He whispered over to his brother, who was standing next to him,

"Who's the slut?"

Sesshourmaru gave him a quick glance, and almost smiled.

"King Nobunaga's wife."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped. That was Kikyo? The dead guy's wife? Kami help anyone who tried to marry her next. She looked cold and cruel. Not someone you'd want to mate and have pups with. She smiled coldly and cunningly at him, which really freaked him out considering he was only 14 and she looked like she was 18 or 19 at the very least.

"My Lords, I thank you greatly for coming to my late husbands funeral." She bowed low enough for everyone to see up to her navel. "I know he would have been happy about you being here." Her focus than turned to Sango and her father. "Thank you for coming also. Would you like to meet my step daughter?" she asked to Sango, playing the role of loving stepmother very well. When she said stepdaughter Miroku decided to wake up, and jump out of the carriage.

"Inuyasha and I would love to meet Princess Kagome also my Lady."

Everyone just stopped and stared at Miroku for a minute, trying not to laugh. Finally Kikyo added

"She's in the woods somewhere if you would like to find her. There's also a lake around also when you need it." Miroku blinked, confused, he opened his mouth to say something but Sango and Inuyasha grabbed him and pulled him along. Kikyo turned to Sesshourmaru and gave him one of her slutest smiles and her arm.

"Shall we go in my lord?"

Kagome released another arrow at the log, splitting it into kindle, as Kagura sent another wave of her wind power at a tree, cutting it into logs. Whenever they were mad, they always came out here to "cut wood" it didn't hurt anyone besides the wood. It also gave the castle a lot of firewood for the winter. It let them vent and bitch as long as they wanted to without anyone coming to tell them to stop. You wouldn't want to go near a bunch of pissed off girls throwing trees around either.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku rode on Kiara's back as they flew over the skies, looking for Kagome.

"Were the hell is this wench?" Inuyasha asked for the 50th time. And instead of giving Inuyasha the same reply Miroku had given him the other 49 times he hit him over the head.

"Hey what you do that for?"

"Inuyasha just shut up."

"Feh"

"Hey I think I see them!" Sango said and pointed to a clearing where it looked like, wood or something was being thrown around. Kiara stopped and hung in the air, not sure what her mistress wanted her to do. Inuyasha tilted his head to the side and stared at the clearing.

"Are they being attacked or something?"

Sango shrugged, grabbed her weapon just in case, and asked Kiara to go down to the clearing. They flew down and saw what looked like a girl in a purple kimono, waving a fan around and cutting trees, and than a girl in a black kimono shooting at logs with a bow and arrow. They landed, and got off. Miroku, being the idiot he is, stepped on a stick, freaking Kagome out, which caused her to shoot towards his direction. The arrow just brushed his cheek. Her eyes widened.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to shoot you!"

"Feh, watch where your pointing that thing wench, you could have taken his head off."

"Personally, I'm surprised you care so much Inuyasha." He muttered under his breath, which he chose to ignore.

"Hey my names Kagome not wench! Ka-go-me learn how to say it!"

He crossed his arms, "Feh, yeah well…"

He didn't get to finish because Miroku after hearing her reveal her name rushed over and kneeled in front of her.

"Princess Kagome, I forgive you of any harm you have done me. You are so strong and lovely, will you bear my children?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she knocked an arrowhead hard against his head.

"Lecher!"

He rubbed his head, and moved to Kagura who had just been staring the whole time.

"What about you my lady? Will you bear my children?"

Kagura hit him hard against his face with her closed fan.

He fell back, muttering about the pretty birdies flying around his head, while Inuyasha pouted,

"No fair! I've been hitting him for years and he never starting talking about birds!" he complained. Kagura and Kagome rolled their eyes and turned towards Sango.

"Friends of yours?" Kagome asked. She closed her eyes and sighed,

"Please, I just met them a couple days ago, we came up together for your fathers funeral. I'm sorry for your father's death. I've been told he was a great man."

Kagome nodded  
"Thank you, oh! I haven't told you our names yet, you know mine, and this is Kagura, one of my best friends."

"Hello, I'm Sango, and the lecher is Miroku and the idiot is Inuyasha."

He stood up and crossed his arms. "Feh" Kagome than noticed his ears.

"Oh! Your ears are so cute!"

He looked alarmed, and than looked scared when she came up and started rubbing them, but starting purring when she hit the right spot. She giggled

"Your ears are so soft and fuzzy!"

He moved away from her hands.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't get use to it, you're not touching them again."

"Come on, please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"I said no wench."

"And I said not to call me wench I have a name, use it!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Miroku, Sango, and Kagura sweat dropped as they watched the two argue, and than watched Kagome chase Inuyasha around to rub his ears again.

"Oh yeah I forgot to ask you why do you have mud all over your face?" Kagura asked Miroku. He turned pale

"I have mud on my face?" he screamed and ran towards the nearest water source while Sango and Kagura stared after him, and then burst out laughing.

"You want to go get something to eat?" Kagura asked.

"Hey don't leave me with him!" Kagome yelled as she pulled his hair.

"What makes you think I want to be here with you wench?"

"Hey you stupid-"

The rest of them started to drown them out at that point and start to talk, waiting for them to finish fighting. At least it had been an interesting afternoon.

AN: okay another chapter done. Yay for me. I'll try to have the next one out sometime next weekend, maybe earlier if I'm lucky. Review! See ya and enjoy the rest of your weekend


	5. Your Ears are so Cute

AN: Hey thanks for sticking with me so far. Hope you like this chapter, review when you're done.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, his friends, or have any right to make them to what I want. But I do anyway.

('' Is when someone's thinking, ok?)

**Still the Day of the Funeral**

Inuyasha watched in part interest, curiosity and even a little bit worried as Kagome first started to cry when she saw her father's body in his casket, and than as her face got darker and darker with rage watching how Kikyo acted during the funeral, checking out her nails, patting her hair to make sure it was still in its place, and sending some freaky guy long, sultry looks that just made you think of sex. Really ugly, digesting sex since it was with these two, but still sex regardless. Even if he didn't have his nose and couldn't smell the hate and bloodlust her scent was starting to let off, all he had to do was look at her face to see she hated Kikyo. Luckily the funeral was soon over, and Kagome got up and rushed out of the shrine. He caught the scent of salt hovering still in the air, and frantically looked around to see if he could send Sango or her friend after her, because he knew if he didn't get somebody he would have to go after her himself. There wasn't anything on earth that did Inuyasha in like a woman crying,

Because the wailing hurt his ears, and the salt made him sneeze in till his brains came out,

He just really hated to see a woman in pain

He got to brag about it to Miroku later, which made him really jealous.

He looked around, Sango was dragging a scared Miroku out of the shrine, getting ready to beat the crap out of him for groping her during the ceremony, and he didn't see Kagome's other friend anywhere.

_'_Maybe Kagura's already with Kagome, and I won't have to go after her_!'_

He twitched his ears around to where Kagome had run out, hoping he was right, but couldn't hear or smell anyone else with her. They dropped, knowing that unless he wanted to listen to her heart breaking cries for the next- Kami only knows when, he would have to go up and see what he could do.

Sesshourmaru casually walked into the hall and out of the banquet hall where food was being served, seething with anger behind his cold mask.

'How dare they treat the death of a great leader such as King Nobunaga so lightly! He was a good man; he should have gotten better than this circus Kikyo made his funeral out of. Half of the guests were enemies who wanted to make sure he was dead, or people who wanted free food. There is something going on here. I might not of really talked to Nobunaga for the last year or so, but I know he would never marry someone like Kikyo. Not for anything, expect perhaps for… no that can't be, can it? He should have contacted me! We're allies, I would have made sure Kikyo was taken care of. To late now, Inuyasha better not make such a stupid mistake. Now, to find evidence of something that I can use against her.'

He sniffed lightly, making sure there was no one coming down the hall as he quietly walked down.

'Now, if I'm a evil slut like Kikyo where would I keep all my little evil secrets?' Let's see, she's the kind of woman who thinks she can get away with murder, and would like to gloat over it afterwards. Determined to get what she wants, likes her comforts, add slut to that mix and you get… her bedroom! Of course, why didn't I think of it sooner? She's a slut, so she spends a lot of time in bed, she can hide objects of a questionable nature in, and gloat afterwards. Of course if anyone found anything there she would clearly be guilty, and that adds to the rush of killing someone. Stupid bitch, to cocky for her own good. Makes things easier for the rest of us through. Now, I have to find her room.'

He sniffed again when the hallways split up and grimaced. It would be harder than usual because of all the people that had already come and gone through the halls, masking her scent with theirs. Not to mention the servants that were going about their chores and would panic when they saw a demon in their halls.

'Haven't had much of challenge in awhile. This should prove to be interesting.'

'At least Kaede was right, I was in shock, but I would rather be numb than feel this much pain and anger at papa's dieing, and leaving me here alone and with Kikyo as a stepmother. Kami, I wish I could stop crying!'

I sobbed harder into the pillow. The numbness had worn off and it felt like a river was trying to come out of me through my eyes. I glanced up and started out the window, watching the clouds go by, and hugged the pillow I had been sobbing in tightly against my chest. My father was gone, never coming back. I was never going to hear his laugher, so strong and filled with joy that it rang through the castle, even after my mother's death. I was never going to hear his gentle voice, teaching me about how to run the kingdom when I came of age, never to see his bright green eyes light up with pride when I got something quickly, or how I would know half of a battle strategy he was explaining to me before he could even finish telling me about it. He would never ruffle my hair and tell me about how much I was like of my mother in almost everything expect looks. I would never pull his brown hair jokingly when we were in a debate about the best way to save a wounded solider with an arrow in his stomach, never really agreeing on matters like that. He would never help me find the best stones for arrowheads again, never help me get just the right feathers for them. He would never finish teaching me how to fight with the purification dagger that had been passed down in their family for generations, and was a dagger that my mother had used often and even added her own power to it. He would never tell me funny stories about what I had done as a baby, stories about how my parents met, how much trouble they got into daily, and how they had fallen in love with each other. He would never comfort me when I got scared, cheer me up when I get down, help me when help was wanted, and always knowing when saying anything would be the wrong thing to do. He was never going to be there. Period. The word echoed in my head,

Never…

Never…

Never…

Fresh tears fell from my eyes again, and I pressed my forehead against the glass, watching as my tears caught on and ran down it.

"Um, hey."

I looked up and saw Inuyasha standing in the doorway, looking nervous and…worried? I wiped my eyes and sat up straighter on my window seat.

"Hi, what do you want?" I asked quietly, having no idea why he was here. He carefully walked into the room, and sat slowly next to me on the window seat.

"I just wanted to make sure you where ok, you left in a hurry."

"Why would you care?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you."

"Than why did you act like you did?"

"How did I act like I did?" Inuyasha asked, outraged she would think that of him.

"You made a big deal about me touching your ears."

"I make a big deal out of anyone touching them."

"Why? Their so cute."

"Are not"

"Are to"

"Are not"

"Are to"

"Are not"

"Are to"

"Are not"

"They are to, why wouldn't you like people touching your ears? I heard you purring."

He stutter, "I Do Not Purr!"

"Do to"

"Do not, I'm a dog! Not a cat why would I-" He sighed blissfully when I grabbed his ears and started rubbing them like I had before. I hit a spot and he started to purr. I giggled softly; feeling a little better, "See you are purring."

"Feh, don't expect this often, I'm only humoring you," he struggled to get out between purrs, "I'm only letting you touch them so you stop crying, oh! Just don't stop right now." He said when I rubbed a really tender part that made him growl lightly in pleasure and move closer to me, when I hit another good spot and he laid his head on my shoulder, making it easier for me to reach his ears. I giggled softly again, loving the feel of his silky ears between my fingers.

' It's so strange, only Inuyasha stopped me from crying more. Why? He's the only one who I've felt more than anger, numbness, or sadness with since papa died.'

He nudged his head against my shoulder and whined a little when my movements on his ears slowed. I sped up and he started to purr again, getting lost in her touch and her scent. I smiled,

"I could stay like this forever." I whispered softly.

He smiled softly and was about to respond when he heard Sango and Miroku (with a couple of lumps on his head.) with Kagura close behind them run in my room,

"Hey guys we've been looking all over for you…" Miroku trailed off when he saw Inuyasha's head on my shoulder and my hand buried in his hair. They froze and Inuyasha slowly turned his head around, still keeping it on my shoulder, which caused my face to turn red, and faced Miroku.

"Miroku." He asked in a deadly calm voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Lady Sango, Kagura and I were worried about where you two had gone of to without us, so we came to look for you, but as we see your busy we'll just leave."

Inuyasha, finally noticing to where he was at, jerked his head off my shoulder, and sat on the other side of the window seat, blushing in till he could have laid across the red carpet in the room and have been hidden perfectly. I blushed even redder and stared at the floor.

"Don't stop on our account." Miroku said, "Feel free to continue."

"Monk" Inuyasha growled warningly.

"Actually I'm not a monk yet, but I will be."

"You're training to be a monk?" Kagura asked, shocked at the lecher being a holy man. He sent a wounded look toward her, "Why? Is that hard to believe?"

Sango and Kagura looked at him and said at the same time, "Yes"

He shrugged, "I need the meditation training."

"Why?" Sango asked, interested now.

"When I become about 16 or 17 I may get a wind tunnel in my right hand, a hole or void if you will, that will suck anything in its path, unless the person who has it has been trained as a monk, and has prayer beads wrapped around it. It is a trait that only my family possesses. It skips generations, but if you are male and have some sort of spiritual power, it is a good chance you may get one. It is most helpful in battle, I believe my father helped your mother once with it a long time ago." He said, now talking to me. I shrugged. "Perhaps, but I don't think I've heard anything like that before from my father-" I paused here and fought back tears-" or Kaede about anything like that."

Before Miroku could respond, Sesshourmaru appeared in the doorway. "Inuyasha, Lord Miroku. Lady Sango, it is time to go. Say goodbye to Princess Kagome please, we must leave soon." Sango rushed towards me, and hugged me,

"I'll try to come as much as I can, alright Kagome?"

I hugged her back,  
"I look forward to it." I bowed to Miroku, and than Inuyasha, only blushing this time. "Thank you all for coming to my fathers funeral. I hope you can come again soon."

Sesshourmaru bowed as Sango, Miroku started to leave, but Inuyasha turned back to look at me once more, and than followed the rest of them out.

"I should like that Princess Kagome, be safe." He bowed again and walked out the door.

"Be safe also." I whispered after they left. "Please, be safe also."

Kagura turned to me after a little bit and said with a wicked smile,

"You are telling me everything that went on when I wasn't here, now."

AN: Ok I'm done and the next chapter should be the last one were their kids after that there about the same ages they are in the anime, maybe a little older. Don't forget to review See ya!


	6. Kami Help Me

AN: Hey, I can't believe it, I got my first review! Well, here's the new chapter, hope you like it. Oh yeah, this should be the last one were they're kids. Next chapter they're about the same age they are in the anime, maybe a little older.

INUYASHAREDSTAR- Hey, thanks so much for being my first reviewer, I honestly didn't think anyone would review that fast. Thanks for thinking this is a good story and you're just gonna have to wait and find out if Kikyo send the demons to kill her mom. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story and this chapter, thanks again!

Disclaimer- don't own Inuyasha but I have .73 cents sitting on my desk! Wait, now it's .68 cents because I dropped .5 cents off the table.

('' That's people thinking now, ok? No more italic, if you don't like it, go away)

Still the day of the funeral, Sesshourmarus's Carriage

Sesshourmaru sat in his carriage on the way back to his home, as his thoughts ran rampant in his head, still keeping his face a blank mask. Normally by now, Inuyasha would have driven him insane, making him ride on Ah-Uh the rest of the way; but Inuyasha was quiet, staring out the window. The young demon slayer had rode with her father, so Miroku was quiet as well. He mentally grinned on why Inuyasha was so quiet. He really needed to teach him how to be more aware of his surroundings. If it wasn't him watching Inuyasha get his ears rubbed, it could have been an enemy that wouldn't of lost any sleep killing him. At least the moron would have died happy. Still, if he couldn't smell or hear his brother near by just because his ears were being rubbed, he could get in serious danger one day.

'And after I have that talk with him I have to have another little talk with him about the birds and the bees. That should be fun.' He studied his brother closely and than Miroku.

' He probably already knows about it, lecher would have told him by now, but just to be safe I will to, even if I have to tie him down to talk to him. Maybe I'll even get Jaken to help. No, that's cruel, even for me. Moving to other matters, how am I going to get through that painting?'

_Flashback_

Sesshourmaru walked quickly and quietly down the hall he was in once he found Kikyo's faint scent again. So far so good, no humans, and only men and one woman had come down this hall, so he must be getting closer to her room.

'I don't even smell a maid down here, not even someone to help her change. Kikyo must really be sick if she has all male servants, Kami help them.'

He smelled the demon slayers leader come towards him, and saw him appear at the end of the hall he was in. The slayer nodded respectively towards him.

"My lord, I asked around like you asked, and the servants hate Kikyo. She is cruel to them, wants only male servants, is disrespectful toward the healer, a Lady Kaede, and she has some sort of lover while she was married, and still had other men. They all love Princess Kagome from what they've told me, she's kind with them and doesn't treat them like dirt unlike Kikyo. They can't wait till she takes over the throne; they say she will be a ruler that's even better than her father.

Sesshourmaru nodded. Thank Kami the servants like Kagome. They would protect her as much as they could from Kikyo.

Nobunaga would never have married someone like Kikyo, even if that was at stake. The Nobunaga he knew wasn't afraid to ask for help when he needed it, so why not ask for one of his allies, him or King Kouga of the East, to help him? Even the wind demons from the North would have gone to his aid. Yes, many groups hated him, but maybe one or two groups who hated him with such a passion could be someone from the South…

"Tell me, who do you think the most possible group is that could have send Kikyo to him?"

"I'm honestly not that sure my lord, I only kill demons, I'm not very good with politics, it's only Sango who can understand both." He added with a touch of pride added to his voice.

'I wonder what it would be like to have a daughter?'

He mentally shook himself; it wasn't the time to be thinking like that, and nodded.

"Shall we ask her after we find Kikyo's room than?"

"Why do we need to find Kikyo's room my lord?"

Quickly, Sesshourmaru explained his theory, as he sniffed and followed Kikyo's trail again with the slayer close behind. He turned into another hallway and saw a door at the end of it. He sniffed again her scent was the strongest in all the hallways so far here.

"Come, this is her room."

He reached out and tried to open the door but it was locked. He was about to kick it open when the slayer stopped him, picked the lock and, opened the door himself. He smiled when he saw Sesshourmarus's eyebrow arch.

"My daughter teaches me the most interesting things my lord."

'Would my daughter have white hair like mine? Would she have my eyes or her mothers?' He shook his head when the slayers back was turned.

'You don't even have a mate you fool. Think about it later.'

They looked in, "It looks like a normal room my lord."

It had a huge bed, window, writing desk, closet, all richly decorated. He sniffed again. He could barely smell Kikyo in here at all. He shook his head

"This isn't her room, it only looks like it."

"Then where is her room my lord?" Sesshourmaru shrugged, "That's what I'm trying to find out."

'Where is that sluts room? It has to be here somewhere. Kikyo wouldn't even come in here if it's just a decoy.' Since sniffing was getting him nowhere, he tried to hear something; knowing anything would be helpful right now. He blinked when he heard water dripping below them, and smelled a faint touch of oil. He took a step, and the scent of oil got stronger. He walked over to her bed; right were the dripping water got louder and the oil stronger. He carefully sat on the bed and took a long breath of air.

"My lord what are you doing?"

"I smell oil, and it's coming from that book." He gestured to the book on the table next to the bed.

"…Is Kikyo even smart enough to read?"

"You wouldn't think so." Sesshourmaru muttered under his breath and reached over to pick the book up. He couldn't, it was stuck to the table.

"I can't pick this book up." The slayer came over and studied the book lying on the table.

"Maybe you didn't do it right?"

"It's a book, how can you not pick it up right?"

"This is also Kikyo we're talking about." He reached out to take the book and instead of pulling it towards him like Sesshourmaru had, he pulled it away from him. The book came up and under it was a gear. He put it back the way it had been and the bed started to move down, and another bed started to come out through the wall.

"Coming?" Sesshourmaru asked, having moved his feet so they wouldn't get caught as the bed slid down into the floor. The slayer sat down opposite him, and watched as the bed finally slid out of the floor and the other bed came on top hiding the hole they had come down through. For a minute they were in complete darkness until torches started to light by themselves on their way down. The chute they were traveling down in was made out of dirty and crumbing bricks, that let out a fine dust on them at times as the bed went by and loosed stones and dust. After three or five minutes the bed came to a stop and there was a hallway in from of them. It was covered in dust, dirt, and cobwebs and water dripped down from the ceiling, making puddles on the poorly made floor.

"Well the oil must have been used to grease the machines that helped the bed come down." The slayer finally said.

"Indeed" the demon lord got off the bed with the slayer following suit and they started to walk down the hall.

"You really weren't kidding when you said we were going to find out all of Kikyo's dirty little secrets did you?" the slayer muttered as he walked through the puddles on the floor, getting mud all over his shoes, and knocking down a cobweb that was about to hit his head. Sesshourmaru didn't hear, or chose not to answer as he sniffed and caught Kikyo's scent, getting stronger down the hall, with a male scent mixed in. As they walked, torches on the wall would light themselves as they passed by until they finally got to the end of the hallway. Sesshourmaru sniffed, and smelling Kikyo there he placed his hand on a stone in the wall and pushed. The wall swung open, throwing Sesshourmaru and the demon slayer on a bed. The slayer scrambled off of Sesshourmaru, bowing and groveling, while he ignored him and rolled off the bed looking around. The room was much nicer that the trip in the hallway made it appear to be. The bed had dark rich purple covers, and a lot of purple and black pillows with black curtains surrounding the bed, with bloody battle scenes on them. There was a bookcase with books, a skull, lizard skins, and a dead baby rat in a jar. There was a huge vanity with a mirror the size of the bed, with jewelry and make-up covering it, a closet was carved in the wall, and a hot pond was in the corner in the room, with bowls of flower petals and perfumes beside it. The room also smelled like sex, with a lot of different men.

"I wouldn't touch that if I was you, you never know where it came from." Sesshourmaru cautioned softy to the demon slayer who was looking at a couple of wooden penises in a room off to the side that looked like it was full of other sex toys. He grimaced and looked away.

"Find anything important yet my lord?"

He shook his head, and walked closer to a painting on the wall. It was painted on, and it looked like it was a painting of two angels, they both had brown hair, brown eyes, and a lovely face. But it looked like one was choosing if she wanted to go to heaven, or hell. At the top was heaven but the bottom was hell, and she looked like she couldn't decide which one to go to. The other one was looking up at heaven, and it looked like she wanted to go to heaven but was scared. Sesshourmaru stared at it. It was very beautiful, but also dark and twisted. The hell the painting was showing looked tempting, wonderful with sinister creatures dancing together, and trying to coax the angel into their world. Heaven just, just didn't look the same as hell. It was beautiful, but not as much as hell. He looked closer and saw that the four of the people's heads were buttons. The angels, the devil, and someone who was half hidden by a cloud, or Kami. The two angels looked alike, but they were still different people. He lifted a hand but hesitated on what to do with it. Following what his head was telling him, he gently placed on the devils head. And was blasted across the room. The slayer rushed over to him, "My lord, are you alright?"

He nodded and stared at the painting at the other side of the room.

"Go and look at that painting, are there any barriers around it?" The slayer got up and walked over to the painting.

"No my lord this looks like a normal paint-" he touched one of the faces and was shot across the room. He sat up with difficulty,

"Then again, I can be wrong."

Sesshourmaru got up and looked at the painting again. He got up and pushed another one of the buttons. And was shot across the room again. He did this with the other two buttons, but nothing ever appeared.

"It appears you only get one chance to open it my lord."

Sesshourmaru gave the painting another long look.

"Come, we can learn no more from this room."

And with that, he turned around and left, not looking behind him to see if the slayer was coming.

Sesshourmaru got up off the bed and walked to the door after it stopped back up in Kikyo's fake room. The slayer hurried to catch up with him.

"Go get the carriage ready, I'll get the children and meet you out front." He slowly ordered. The slayer bowed, "Right away my lord."

Sesshourmaru frowned as he through about what had happened as he made his way to where Inuyasha was. 'Why did the painting reject me? Maybe Kikyo put a spell up that only allows her through? This is very bad, if Kikyo can put up a barrier like that, she must be a very strong miko. Is it a good idea to keep Nobunaga's daughter here? I have no choice, but couldn't I so something to get her out of here? No, if it was discovered it would be war between us. Kagome has no choice but to stay here, Kami help her. Hopefully the servants will help her when they can.' He paused outside the room where he smelled Inuyasha was in and felt his jaw drop mentally open. Kagome was rubbing his ears and he was letting her? Did she bribe him or blackmail him? He smelt the salt in the air and figured that Kagome had been crying and to cheer her up, he let her touch his ears.

'At least Inuyasha isn't a complete moron, now, should I be cruel and let him find me here, or be nice and let someone else? I think I'll be cruel today.'

He stood in the doorway waiting for Inuyasha to notice him, but the fool was totally focused on the girl. So he waited some more, but Inuyasha still had no idea he was here.

'Great another thing to worry about, a stupid 14 year old half demon not even knowing when his own brothers standing right in front of him! Something else I have to teach him now too. Hey maybe I found someone I can marry him off to later if he likes her that much!' Pleased by the thought of getting rid of Inuyasha later, he stood there a little while longer until he heard Inuyasha's friends come up the stairs, and using his demonic speed, ran to the end of the hall and walked down at human speed. He walked into the room and told Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku they were leaving, and with only one glance back, Inuyasha left the room. He bowed to the princess, and left also, overhearing what her friend asked.

'I'm asking the same thing of Inuyasha as soon as we get home.'

_End Flashback_

He sighed, he'd let Inuyasha rule the Western lands sooner than letting Kikyo get away with whatever she had done to King Nobunaga, and was sure to do to Princess Kagome.

"- And then you guys came in ruining everything!" I finished telling Kagura what had happened when she wasn't here and she was nearly double over laughing when I got to the part of Inuyasha purring.

"So how do you feel about Inuyasha?" I frowned.

"I'm not sure Kagura, I mean, I just met the guy, and sometimes I just want to rip his head off for being so stupid, and then… I don't know, he changes and I want to stroke his ears."

"His ears are cute. What do you think is better, Inuyasha's ears, or Sesshourmarus's tail?"

"…Sesshourmaru has a tail?"

"Yea, it's the fluffy thing over his shoulder."

"…Oh…I thought that was a boa."

Kagura burst out laughing, "You thought his tail was a boa?"

'Well…yeah, it sort of does you know, how was I supposed to know that was a tail? When I saw it I figured it was a new trend in the Western Lands or something."

"It's not, it's his tail. I've heard that his fathers was bigger and fluffier than his."

"Wow…how do you think they wash it?"

"How do they what?"

"Wash it, it must take awhile, and how do they dry it? It's fur, it has to take awhile to dry, do they just carry it around wet until it does, or do they have someone help them dry it?"

We looked at each other and started laughing until tears came out of our eyes.

"To bad Rin wasn't here," Kagura said, wiping a tear away, "She loves fluffy stuff."

We started laughing again.

"How is Rin anyway?" I asked as soon as I calmed down.

"I guess she's alright, I haven't really talked much with her, this is the first time in a couple of months that I've even seen her. She looked alright through." I nodded,

"That's good, when do you have to leave?"

"She needs to leave right now." I turned around to see who was there.

Kikyo.

Kagura looked out the window to see the falling sun,

"Actually, she's right, I really should get going. Bye Kagome, take care of yourself, ok? I promise I'll come by soon." She hugged me,

"Ok Kagura, thank you so much for coming, I'll see you soon. Tell Rin if you see her thanks for thinking of me and I'll like to see her soon? Bye"

Kagura gave me one last wave and left the room. Kikyo and I was silent, watching Kagura's feather fly away in the sky. Kikyo turned to me with a wicked look on her face and snapped her fingers. A maid appeared and she said two words that I have never forgotten since then,

"Get out."

I blinked, 'What did she say?'

"What?"

"You heard me, get out, the maid," she gestured to the maid standing at the doorway, "will bring you to your new quarters."

I relaxed a little, 'Oh she only wants to move me to a new room. Thank Kami, I was worried for a second.'

"Alright." I said, so I got up and started to follow the maid. I figured we would go left from my room, where more rooms in my wing are. She turned right instead, while I tried to remember if there were any other rooms in this wing. She turned right again, which was a wing that didn't have any noble rooms.

'Where is she taking me? This isn't the noble's wing. What's Kikyo up to now?'

I was so busy thinking that I didn't realize the maid was leading me toward the servant's quarters. I stopped thinking when she stopped in front of a room and I looked inside. It was really small, with one little candle to provide light on a tilted table beside a tiny little cot, with one blanket that looked like the rats had been snacking on. I turned to the maid,

"I'm sorry there has to be some mistake, this can't be my room, not even the servant's have rooms this bad."

The maid shrugged, her eyes full of pity, 'I'm sorry my lady, this is where Queen Kikyo told me to bring you."

A hand came out of nowhere and slapped me hard across the face, throwing me into the room. Kikyo appeared in the doorway,

"Listen you spoiled bitch, I am Queen of this land now, but I never said anything about being a mother to you, I really could care less about you. So you will earn your keep in my castle, you will work as a servant for food and shelter, got it? The only reason I'm not killing you is so I don't have to hire someone else. You are no longer a princess, and will no longer be treated as one. This is your new room, you will be given new clothes and a couple of things that I will decide you get from your old room tomorrow. And after that, be prepared to work. Got it?"

And with that she slammed the door on my new room, and my old life, shut.

I tried to sleep on the cot, but I woke up the next morning with a little over five hours sleep, and sore muscles all over. I groaned as I rolled out of bed, all my bones ached, and the blanket wasn't big enough to cover my entire form. I looked around to see if Kikyo at least gave me something to wash my face in.

Not even a cracked plate.

Someone knocked on the door,

"Come in," I said softly, half afraid it was Kikyo but I knew she would never knock.

The door opened and Kaede walked in.

"Kaede!" I cried out and rushed into her arms. She dropped whatever she had been holding and returned the hug, clutching my closely to her.

"Oh child, ye will be fine. All will be fine in time."

"Kaede, I'm so scared, what will become of the servants, of my people if Kikyo is Queen?" she chuckled softly,

"Always thinking of others, aren't ye Kagome? Do not worry; when you come of age, she will be overthrown. I've talked to the servants, they will do all they can to help ye. We would overthrow her now, but Kikyo has rights to the throne as she married your father before he died. And she has seduced most of the army and it's commanders. The rest she has threaten death to if they go against her in any way. But I will continue to teach ye still how to run your country, your father left many papers behind on how to ye know. Here I brought your clothes and one item Kikyo let you have."

She bended to get what she had dropped and handed me a kimono with a short skirt, and my basket of thread. I quickly looked through it to make sure I still had my arrows. They were there, thank Kami.

"Now quickly child, get changed, Kikyo requests your presence in the dining room."

She picked up my old clothes, and left, letting me get changed. I took another look at the uniform. It was the strangest thing I'd ever seen. It had a white blouse, and a short green skirt. The skirt only came to about my thighs.

'What's Kikyo trying to do? Sell me like a whore? None of the other servants skirts are this short. I am going to be so pissed if I find out she had sex with the red-eyed freak in this.' I put it on and my sandals, and walked out my door, going to the dining room where Kikyo and her freak lover were sitting for breakfast. Kikyo looked up and smiled cruelly when she saw me enter. The freak looked up and started to look at my legs with lust in his eyes. I stood to the side of them, waiting for one of them to speak.

"Kagome, pour my tea."

I walked over and poured a little bit of tea, not even enough to fill the bottom of the cup.

'Not my fault she wasn't clear on what she wanted."

"Kagome, I want more tea you bitch!"

So I poured her a little more tea.

"Kagome! Fill it to the top now."

So I filled it until it overfilled and it ran of the table onto Kikyo's lap. She screamed and jumped up when it hit her. She backhanded me hard across the face,

'Look what you did to my kimono you little bitch!" she screamed at me, I got up off the floor, but she just hit me back down.

"Stay down there you little brat!" she grabbed the tea pot and held it over my head,

"Do you want to know what's it's like to have hot tea poured all over your skull?" she screamed at me. I looked over to see what the freaky guy was doing. He was staring at my legs like they were his dinner.

'Freaky sicko.'

Kikyo was about to pour the pot over me and I closed my eyes braced for the hot pain it was sure to deliver when the freaky guy spoke up.

"Do you know how sexy you are like that my dear?" He asked hungrily, staring at Kikyo with lust. She smiled seductively back at him.

"Oh, am I?"

He nodded, looking at the wet spot in her lap.

"Yeah, you make me wanna lick you up right now."

She smile got bigger and poured the tea on herself, over her breasts and legs, emptying it. She threw the pot aside and posed for him.

"Come and get me then baby." She huskily. He got up, picked her up and rushed toward the door but she stopped him at the doorway and said to me,

"You better clean this floor, on your knees by lunch. Or else."

And they left while I was still sitting on the floor, my mouth wide open.

'Oh my freaking Kami, I was saved because the freaky guy got a hard on for her? That is so sick.' I shook my head and sighed

' Better find a bucket and rag if I want to get theses floors clean.'

So I got up, and started my first day of servant hood to Kikyo.

Kami help me.

AN: Another chapter done. Yay. I'll try really hard to get another chapter out but you may have to wait till next week. Sorry, but that's the way things are. The way things are suck, but we have to deal with it. Now go review and tell me what you think about my story

See ya, and if I don't see you guys again have a nice week.


	7. Kagome the Servant

AN: Hey, hope you guys had a good week, mine was good. Here's a really quick word to my reviewers and than the story. Enjoy

AngelMiko289- Hey thanks for the review and for the suggestion on how Kikyo dies. I'm not sure yet, but she's probably not going to die that way. But maybe I could get some other evil guy to get eaten, because I really like that idea.

SesshourmaruGal- I really have no idea if Kikyo can make Kagome a servant if they lived in this world, (she probably could because she's a queen, Kagome's only a princess, so she would be higher up than her and can do what she wants) and I totally agree on the dirty little whore part because…that's just the way she is. Thanks for reviewing!

Naja607- Hi, thanks for reviewing and for liking my story. And I know I have grammar mistakes, but since my brother will have nothing to do with Inuyasha, and I can't spell to save my life there's probably always going to be mistakes. Thanks for pointing that out through.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, or Snow White. Inuyasha belongs to the lady whose name I can't spell, and Snow White belongs to Walt Disney. Who turned out to be afraid of mice by the way.

('' That's thinking)

**Queen Kikyo's Castle, Four Years After King Nobunaga's Death**

(Kagome and Kagura's 16, Inuyasha and Miroku's 18, Sango's 17)

"Kagome!"

I sighed and got up out of bed when I hear the voice and the pounding on the door. Time to see what the Bitch wanted so early. I yawned and tossed my blanket over my shoulders for modesty's sake. I don't know why I bothered. It's not like the clothing I have to wear covers anything, but wherever Kikyo was, her freak lover Naraku was sure to follow. Now that I was old enough to understand these things, I knew Naraku wanted me. The only reason he hadn't raped me yet, (what, you think I'm going to sleep with that thing voluntarily?) was because Kikyo kept him on a tight leash. No sex with anyone else but her unless she was included. And thank Kami she did not want to have a threesome with me. The pounding on the door increased and I hurried to open it. I raised an eyebrow at the long flimsy kimono she was wearing, and leaned against the door, crossing my arms.

"Didn't get enough of your beauty sleep Kikyo? By the looks of it you've gotten even less than usual." I taunted. She slapped me. I was expecting it, but it was so most fun to annoy the Bitch that it was worth it.

"Shut up you damn flea,"

'Whoa new one Kikyo, damn flea, that hurts so much.'

"Get dressed, we have guests coming and I need you to clean three male rooms, and one female room for them, wash the floors, draw water, and then clean all the dirt from the steps before and after they arrive. You will wait on Lady Kagura when she comes. If there are any mistakes or imperfections after you're done-"

"You'll throw me in the moat again to rot, only for a month this time, I've heard the speech before Kikyo."

"No food for you today for daring to address me without proper form and interrupting me maggot." She turned and would have made a good exit if she hadn't tripped over the yards of material of kimono was made out of. I rolled my eyes behind her as Naraku rushed to help her up, sending a dark look my way.

'Oh yeah loser, I really made her trip over that thing she calls a kimono. All my fault, I used my special miko powers to do it. Get a life moron.'

"Hope you had a nice trip Kikyo." I said cheerfully and closed the door.

Yeah the insult was old but Kikyo couldn't understand anything more complex than that.

"No breakfast tomorrow either, bitch!" she screamed behind the closed door. I smirked. Yep, annoying her is worth it.

I took my shift off, tucked it neatly under the mattress, bound my chest, and put on my uniform. It hadn't changed much over the years, expect when my breasts started to grow the shirt became a little tighter around them. When I saw Naraku start staring at my chest instead of my legs, and Kikyo never let me get a bigger uniform, I started binding my breast so tight it hurt when I moved wrong. But my shirt returned to the way it had been while my chest was almost flat, and I figured a little pain sometimes was better than having that bastard stare at me. I slipped my sandals on and went to get water for the cook before starting any of my other chores. When Kikyo found out that many of the servants were loyal to me and helped me with my chores she fired most of the young ones, kept most of the old ones who were of no use to her, or me and replaced them with servants who Kikyo paid to be cruel to me. The cook was old and weak, but nice to me so I got her water in the morning so she wouldn't get hurt doing it herself. I went down to the well, got some water, and made my way to the kitchen. The old cook looked up from boiling tea when she saw me, and smiled.

"Hello Kagome, here early then usually aren't you?"

I poured the water into the huge bucket she would use later, picked up a carrot she had been cutting, sat on the counter, and started to eat. Kikyo's servants never came in the kitchen this early, so I could relax and eat something for a little bit.

"Hey Mayu, Kikyo has guests coming and wants me to clean." I rolled my eyes and nibbled on the carrot. I didn't want to eat to fast because this may be the only thing I eat all day. She saw the way I was eating it and sent a disapproving look at me.

"Kagome, did you get in trouble again?"

I shrugged, took another bite and started swinging my legs.

"Depends what you call trouble. See I thought I was telling the truth, but for some reason Kikyo was insulted by it." I said innocently. Mayu snorted.

"I suppose you told her she was ugly then?"

I never could get past Mayu.

"Yeah, if you want to call it that."

She sighed. "How long is she not allowing you meals this time?"

"Till tomorrow at lunch."

"Kagome!" she threw a dishrag at me, "You have to stop making fun of Kikyo! Your skin and bones as it is!"

"I can't help it! It's just so tempting it's worth the risk of no dinner." I paused, hearing people coming down the stairs. I shoved the rest of the carrot in my mouth, jumped off the counter, and gave Mayu a kiss on the cheek as I raced by.

"Gotta go, don't want Kikyo's servants finding me here. Bye Mayu."

"I'll see you later honey."

I raced out the door to the back and ran to the wings were the nobles slept in while they stay here. I took my cleaning supplies out of the little closet I kept them in at the end of the hall and headed toward the room where Kagura stayed in when she was here. I hoped Kagura would get here soon; I haven't seen her in awhile and missed having someone to talk to. Kikyo loved having her over, because she thought seeing her reminded me of my old life, and what I have now. The only thing that hurts is that Kagura has to pretend that she hates me to go here.

Flashback

I rubbed the rag harder against the railing I was cleaning. Kikyo had ordered me to clean it till she could see herself in the wood. Personally, I don't see why she would want to look at herself in wood because we have perfectly good mirrors hanging around the palace and I doubt anyone wants to look at her face, even her herself. Yeah she's pretty, but she has coldness to her face that could chop ice.

"Kagome! Get over here."

I sighed, wiping my hands against the short skirt I wore.

'Wonder what the she wants now. Better go if I want any dinner this week.'

I wandered into the great hall where Kikyo's voice had ringed out. I was about to give her some smart remark to annoy her, again, when I saw Kagura standing there.

'Yes! Kagura's here! She must be here to help me! Thank you so much Kami! I owe you one for sending her here! Damn you're great!'

I stood there; waiting for Kagura to slap Kikyo hard in the face, maybe even slice her with her wind as we've been dreaming of doing all summer after seeing me in the state I was in. I couldn't wait to get on Kagura's feather too, it's so soft and fluffy, and an absolute dream to ride on. But then she did the thing I'd least expected.

She laughed.

She turned to Kikyo still laughing and said,

"Thank you so much! This is only what the little brat deserved, I am so glad someone finally put her in her place, on the floor with her betters above her!"

Kikyo blinked

"But aren't you her friend?"

Kagura snorted

"Please, as if I'd be friends with her. Father made me at least act like a friend towards her so I could get close to her and her father. He went on and on about how much it could help us in the long run until I finally agreed just to shut him up. I am so glad I don't have to pretend anymore! Now if you please Queen Kikyo, would you permit me to still visit your castle? I don't want to get into trouble with my father. And I would if he thought I wasn't friendly with Kagome."

A cold cruel smile came across Kikyo's lips.

"Of course my dear, you are welcome to come when you like. I shall even make Kagome wait on you when you're here, won't that be fun?" She snapped her fingers

"Kagome! Bring Lady Kagura to a room! Make sure she is at ease and has all she desires!"

I obeyed, which I did without complaining, still in utter shock. The only thing I could do was walk Kagura to her room and try to get it through my head.

'She never liked me? She just used me? Oh Kami, how could I have been such a fool'

Then anger it hit me.

'Fine, I'll just make her life living hell whenever she's here, I don't care what they do to me!'

We meet it to the room and I showed her in, and as coldly as I could, bowed and said,

"Do you require anything else tonight Lady Kagura?"

She looked hurt, then pushed me in and closed the door, sinking to her knees.

"Please, please, please forgive me Kagome! I didn't mean it! I just needed a reason to come here and still be you're friend! I'm sorry." She clutched what little she could of my skirt and started sobbing.

Once again, I stood there in shock until I slid my knees down to the floor and hugged her, letting her cry on my shoulder and muttering that I forgave her over and over until she calmed down. Then I said quietly,

"Thanks Kagura, it's nice to know my life hasn't totally changed."

She wiped her eyes and sat up.

"You are telling me everything. Now."

So I told her everything that happened from when she had let, to where we were now. Somehow we had managed to sit on the window seat together like we had done when I was still a princess. Some things never change.

"So that bitch is making you clean for her?"

"Yeah, it's not that bad-"

"Not that bad? Do you hear yourself talk Kags? You're being forced to work in your own castle under Kikyo, you're barely wearing clothing, and your hands are getting hard and cracked."

I shrugged.

"It could be worse. And besides, if I'm going to rule someday I should know more about my people. And my people don't sit around like nobles do. They work. That's what I'm doing in a way."

"Kagome, how do you even know you're going to rule now? Kikyo pretty much stole your throne from you by making you little more than a servant!"

I gave her a look,

"Do you really think I'm going to let Kikyo rule over my people? A snowball in hell has a better chance of not melting, then my people have of prospering under Kikyo's reign. Don't worry I will get the throne back and fix any mistakes Kikyo screwed up on while she was queen. It's what dad would have wanted." I added quietly. Kagura handed me a bar of chocolate, which was supposed to be comforting. It's a thing Kagura and me do, if one person is upset the other gives them chocolate. I ate it like I hadn't eaten in two days. Which I hadn't. Kagura stared at me in amazement.

"You really weren't kidding when you said you hadn't eaten much did you?"

I shrugged, licking chocolate off my fingers.

'Maybe I should tell my dad about this, maybe he can help you."

"Don't! If you let your father know, and he does something it can ruin our alliance with each other. We need you guys as allies, and your father can't take me away legally anyway, and if he did, it could cause a huge war. Just don't bother. I'll be fine, I promise. As long as we still have our friendship, I'll be fine, but you can't tell anyone!"

Kagura nodded slowly, not liking it, but seeing the logic it in.

I sighed,  
"Good, now if you excuse me I have to go to bed. I guess we have to act like we hate each other now?"

She nodded regretfully.

"It's better than nothing. Oh yeah, don't let Rin find out either if she asks about me, tell her, I don't know; tell her Kikyo sent me away somewhere. Night Kagura, see you in the morning."

"Good night Kagome. And again, I'm so sorry-"

"Whatever, I'm just glad you got Kikyo to let you come here still." I said interrupting her before she could start up again about how sorry she was.

"See ya."

And I closed the door before she could say anything else.

End of Flashback

'And I thought life was hard back then. It's worse now that I'm older and stronger and can do more work. Not to mention Kaede was kicked out when I was 14, along with all the other servants loyal to me. Oh well, I know Kaede is out there somewhere, I would have felt it if she died. I bet she's gathering all the people loyal to me and creating an army for me right this every moment. I better get back to work, or Kikyo will make sure I don't live to see my 18th birthday. Stupid Bitch.'

I shook my head to clear it and went back to cleaning the windows in one of the nobleman's rooms. Whoever it was that was getting this room and the other two must be a prince or something. The room had dark wood floors, with dark red carpets over them. The walls were also red and some had murals of battles and old epics covering them. The bed matched the floor with a black canopy, and red curtains that would shield the bed from the cold in the winter, stretching across the wooden posts. The down cover was black, with a picture of a snarling dragon on it, but the pillows and sheets were silk red. A fireplace was in the front of the room, with a couple of chairs, a couch and a huge table in front of it. The mantle had statues of tigers, lions and others from the cat family on it and all kind of candles. The picture above it was an ancient king hunting. The room was a total guy retreat while they were here, and for being a slut and bitch, Kikyo had pretty good taste to put this room together. Or she had one heck of an interior designer. I can't see Kikyo putting her nail job at risk to even draw this out on paper so I was guessing she had a designer. I wiped the windows dry, smoothed the covers on the bed once more, and left a little caramel candy on the pillow. I don't care what Kikyo said, guests hate the chocolate mint candies she wants to put on the pillows instead. I have to throw them out, and reuse all of the chocolate mint junk because guests never eat them. But they all eat the caramel and demand more for the next night. I gathered all of my cleaning stuff and started on Kagura's room, which was in the hall next to the three rooms I had prepared. She had a nice room to. It had purple walls with a dark purple rug covering the floor. The bed only had four posts and it had light, silky, purple and green curtains hanging from the sides and on the top of the posts. It was more for style than warmth, but it looked really pretty. She had a huge balcony outside, giving a great view of the forest, and of a perfect sunset and sunrise when evening and morning came. And at the other end of the room there's a big window and a window seat that we just sat on and talked, or just sit there in silence while I made some more arrows and she just stared out the window. Sometimes I can't believe how good of friends we've remained all this time. Sometimes I just expected her to throw me out of her room and start treating me like a normal servant. But she doesn't and I stop thinking like that. And then I think about Rin. Sometimes I wish I could just see her again, even if only for a minute. She was such a happy, cheerful, funny kid. Rin was the type of person that could make anyone laugh at anytime. When we were kids she got us out of a lot of trouble just by making the person who had caught us laugh so hard they forgot what we did or why we were there. I asked Kagura about her once but she couldn't tell me anything. She went by Rin's place once, but there were very few people there and it looked like her home hadn't been cleaned in weeks. She had asked a servant where Rin and her parents were but he just shook his head sadly and said that we had no idea what had become of them. Rin and her mother and father had been in a room together when the servants heard screams and things being broken inside. They tried to go inside but the door had been blocked and wouldn't open no matter what they did. When they finally did get it open, they didn't even do it. They had been sleeping by the wall, when the door slowly opened and the servants finally rushed inside. Rin's father was dead, her mother half dead and insane, and Rin gone. They were trying to keep the castle best they could run smoothly by themselves until Rin's mother came out of her depression or, in some hope, when Rin came home. But it had been so long and with no money coming to the servants, many left for other homes they could serve in. A few servants had stayed but they couldn't try to run the castle by themselves forever. They would have to leave also, letting it fall apart as they did. But they would try as long as they could. Kagura made regular trips back and forth to Rin's home but nothing had changed. Rin's mother was still insane and Rin was still gone. I slowly stretched after finishing Kagura's room and decided that as soon as I was Queen I would hire people to take care of Rin's mom, her house and send people out to find Rin. If she was still alive that is. I shook myself; I couldn't think like that. Of course she was alive! This was Rin I was thinking about! If she could sweet talk Kaede and make her laugh even after we used her herbs to paint the walls and our bodies, she could talk anyone out if killing her! I rotated my neck, trying to get rid of some of the tension on it as I put my cleaning things back in the little closet. I just have to trust Rin to keep herself alive until I can find her. I can do that much for anyway right now. Okay, time to stop think about Rin, now what did I have to do next? Oh yeah, clean the steps out in the courtyard. Lovely.

**King Sesshourmarus's Carriage**

I growled, slouching even lower in my seat, my arms crossed tightly across my chest.

"Why am I coming with you again?"

Sesshourmaru looked at me with that cold superior look to his face that I hate.

"Because I need a mate to bear me heirs so there's no way you can rule, and it's time for the Western Lands to get a Queen. I can hardly trust you and Lord Miroku alone at the castle I have to bring you with me to find a suitable female."

I sneered,

"Well don't rush around trying to get a bitch on my account brother dearest, I have no desire to rule."

He sighed and didn't bother to respond to that. I looked over to Miroku who had barely talked during the last few days of the trip. He hadn't even been groping or asking the women we've been meeting to bear his child.

"And what's wrong with you?"

I asked, tired of seeing him like that. He shrugged, not bothering to look up from the window he was staring out of.

"I got a letter a few days ago."

I growled,

"Of what exactly?"

"Lady Sango's father had written to me about the disappearance of his daughter. He wanted me to lend him a few of my troops to help search for her."

"So that's why you're moping around? Over another girl? That's sad Miroku. Do you realize how many beautiful wenches we've meet so far? And have you even looked at one of them? No, so snap out of it and go back to your old self. She'll be found. And once she finds out how much you've pinned away and worried about her, she'll start to think you actually love her! Can't have that now can we?" I asked. Miruko had been in love with her for so frigging long; even I don't remember how long it's been. But she has no idea how he feels. But no matter what I try to do to get him to tell her he never does. He was close to saying it one time when we were 15, but he sneaked up behind her, so Sango bashed him over the head because she thought he was going to grope her and he said something that sounded like,

"Sango I-I-I, lo-oove your boobs."

He meant to say 'I love you' but it came out wrong and she hit him again. He gets to see her a lot when she's in his area killing demons. And he always gets hit at least once.

He looked alarmed when I said 'love' and turned right back into his usual self, going on and on about women. When I couldn't take it any longer I interrupted him to ask Fluffy where we where going this time. He grimaced,

"Queen Kikyo's castle for a break and then back on the road."

Miroku's eyes lighted up when he heard that.

"Isn't that where Kagome lives?"

My ears twitched at the sound of her name and in memory of what she had done to them. Sesshourmaru shrugged slightly,

"I suppose, bit I haven't heard much news about her lately. Kikyo may have sent her away somewhere.

I growled when he said that.

'That bitch better not have sent my Kagome away!'

…

'Did I just think that? Oh Kami I did not just think that! She isn't mine!'

'But she should be.'

'No she shouldn't! She's an annoying little brat.'

'But that annoying little brat loved your ears, and rubbed them real good to.'

'So? I just let her touch them to make her feel better. I didn't like it that much.'

'Did to, you loved it, and now you want her.'

'I do not! And, wait a minute am I arguing with myself?'

'If you want to call it that. I'm really just the little voice inside your head that tells you what you really want and what's right and wrong.'

'Oh Kami, I am crazy.'

'Maybe. But you still want Kagome to be your bitch.'

"I do not want Kagome to be my bitch!"

Sesshourmaru and Miruko looked at me funny and I realized I had spoken out loud.

"Heh heh, some dream huh?"

**Kagome**

I rubbed harder at a stubborn dirt stain on the stairs. Kikyo at last minute commanded me to put lemon in the water so the steps would look better so I had to wipe the steps all over again, while getting lemon water in the cuts I had all over my hand and making it sting and bleed. I think they're supposed to heal better this way through. The lemon kills the germs in the cut, making it less likely to catch infection. I think. Or was that some other plant? I couldn't remember anymore, but I know Kaede had taught me about that. It's stupid, I forgot all the things she taught me that come in handy and remember all the things that I don't need to know. I'll have to sneak back in her hut and read through all her scrolls and papers on healing again some night. It's still around and Kikyo never bothered with having it cleaned out or anything. Thank Kami she's such a lazy bitch. I finally got rid of the dirt and stretched my back and arms out. I cracked my neck and gathered up the bucket and rag, as I walked down the stairs to dump the water out. I dumped the water out over the dirt so the lemon wouldn't hurt the grass and paused to look at the woods. It was so peaceful, there was nothing I would have loved then to grab my bow and arrows, and a good book, and hide out there all day. But that was a something only nobles had time for and I had to get a clean bucket to fill the pitchers in the guest's room with water. I walked towards the kitchen, grabbed a clean bucket and put the old one by the sink to be rinsed out later, patted the old cooks hand quietly when I went by, careful not to let Kikyo's servants see it and walked over to the well. If I finished things to quickly Kikyo made sure to get me something else to do so I learned to take my time and not give her that chance. I tied the rope around the handle and lowered the bucket into the well. I got it filled, got two pitchers filled with water, came back and filled the bucket, and filled the last two pitches of water. Done. Now to hide the rest of the day from Kikyo. I walked down to the kitchen, put the bucket back and tried to quietly walk back out before one of Kikyo's servants saw me. But one of the maid's lovely new son who was there with her cried out as soon as he saw me and wanted to be picked up. So Kikyo's darling servant found me and told me the Bitch wanted to see me in the dining room. But I had to hold and cuddle the boy before I could leave because he wouldn't stop screaming to see me. Normally I love kids, and have a gift with them, but this was the first time I wish I didn't. So I walked as slow as I could to the dining room, making Kikyo wait 15 minutes before I showed up.

"So nice of you to grant us with your presence harlot."

"Looks like someone's been reading, or did one of your many lovers call you that during sex?"

She hit me, hard enough to leave a bruise and make my mouth bleed. I wiped the blood away and got up from the ground, not saying a word.

"Shut up bitch. When the guests come here you are to avoid them at all times, you can not even go to them if your life is in danger. You will not confront them. If you do and I find out, which I will, you will be killed. Now go, and only serve Lady Kagura. Also, replace all the candles on the top floors. Leave."

She swept past me, not evening looking behind her to see if I was doing anything.

…

Did Kikyo just order me to avoid the guests? I don't have to wait on them?

"YES!"

I looked around to see if anyone heard my outburst and left to replace the candles on the top floor.

**Kikyo's Secret Bedroom**

Naraku slowly trailed his hand up and down Kikyo's arm and nibbled on her neck as she sat on her bed with him.

She raised a finger toward the painting of angels on her wall and let a bolt of energy left her finger and hit one of the buttons.

"Kanna!"

A small girl with white hair, a while kimono, flowers around her head, and a small mirror in her heads appeared as the wall with the painting swung open. She stepped out and walked towards Kikyo.

"Mistress?" she asked, waiting to she what Kikyo asked of her.

"Am I once again the most beautiful in the land?"

The mirror's surface in Kanna's hands, started to swirl and move around, like water rippling on a lake, until a picture appeared. It was a woman wearing a Youkai slayer suit, carrying a huge boomerang behind her. She was hopelessly lost in the forest, and then the image changed to the slayer being outnumbered by angry and hungry demons. Just as Kikyo had planned it. She laughed evilly,

"Good, now that Sango is out of the way, I can be the most beautiful again, and break her little tribe up, so I can take over her village."

She shuddered as Naraku started to trail his hand toward her breast.

"Do you know how sexy you sound when you're getting ready to destroy someone's life?"

Kikyo moaned as his hand reached her breast.

"Mmm do you think? How about you show me how turned on you are pet."

As the couple got deeper into their fucking, the little white girl was forgotten, so she slipped quietly back into the wall and back into darkness.

AN: Yay I'm done! It only took me 4 hours to. Now I have to read over it and check for mistakes. Joy. So I hoped you guys liked that chapter, and I hope your glad I didn't give Kikyo and the red-eyed freak a lemon. You know how gross that would be? God I don't even want to think about it. Anyway, review and I'll see you later!


	8. They're Back

AN: Hey, here's a new chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Sesshourmaru, Kagura, Kanna, Mayu, Rin, Kouga, Ayame, or any king and queens mentioned. (Loud cries) I don't own Kikyo or Naraku either. Thank God. (Cheering)

'' – That's when Inuyasha's little voice in his head talks or when someone thinks.

**Kagome**

"Kagome!"

'Wow, even I didn't know the Bitches voice carried that far up.'

I stuck my head out of a window, after putting another candle on its stand and shouted down to Kikyo who was standing below,

"You really are full of hot air if I can hear you from here! What do you want?"

"First, you're not getting lunch tomorrow you little moron for insulting me again, and the guests will be here any minute, so stay out of the way!"

I rolled my eyes; even through I knew she couldn't see it.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you already told me all this Kikyo. Get a life."

I shut the window closed before she could say anything else and finished replacing the candles on the table next to me. They were my last ones so after I was done I could go down to the kitchens and get some ice for my face. Either the sex with the red-eyed freak had been getting harder, or she was working out and getting some muscle because that last hit hurt more than usual. I really can't see her working out so the sex was probably getting rougher and she got stronger from that. I paused at a mirror on my way down to the kitchen. The right side of my face had a colorful bruise decorating it, and it was going to get really swollen if I didn't get something cold on it soon. I pressed cold candleholders against it when I was replacing the candles, but it didn't do much. I started walking again and about on the third floor or so, I looked out a window as I was passing by and almost tripped at what I saw. Kikyo was standing in the courtyard with almost all of her servants behind her, and she was greeting the guests to the castle.

Sesshourmaru, Miroku, and Inuyasha were standing there.

'Oh my Kami, now the morons come back? How many years has it been since they were last here? Hey maybe they can help me! Maybe we can work some can of deal or treaty out, maybe even, wait. Damn it this is why Kikyo didn't want me to go near them! That fucking bitch, I'm so close to freedom, and she already figured out a way to stop it!'

I felt tears start at my eyes, but I didn't let them fall.

'Kikyo could take away my throne, my title, and my chance to get away but she was not going to break my soul! I am not going to cry! There has to be a way to get around Kikyo! But how? Kikyo has eyes and ears all over the castle, there's no way I can get by her.'

I noticed they were talking and I flew down the stairs to the second floor. I stopped at a window and crouched low, afraid they would see me. I hear their voices come up,

"-And I must thank you Queen Kikyo for letting us stay in your castle. We were getting tired from traveling on the road so much and this is a welcome break from it." I studied Lord Sesshourmaru. He hadn't changed much through the years. He was still wearing the kimono he had on last we had met but he didn't have amour on this time and he had two swords instead of one.

"Of course, King Sesshourmaru, we are all very happy to have you here. Tell me how does the search for a wife going?"

I brought my attention to Kikyo and rolled my eyes.

"Kami can she even look at a man without wanting to jump his bones?'

She wasn't trying at all to hide the fact that she wanted Sesshourmaru. I just realized then that Naraku wasn't anywhere around.

'Maybe I got lucky and she gave him a heart attack after some really hard sex? Nah, Kami hasn't been that nice to me lately.'

I saw Inuyasha nudge Miroku with his elbow. Miroku was really the only one who had changed. He was wearing monk's robes, carried a staff, and had a glove or something over his right hand.

'Guess he got that wind tunnel thing he was talking about so long ago.'

He cleared his throat,

"Queen Kikyo, where is Princess Kagome? We haven't seen her in four years and would like some time to catch up with her."

She blinked, off guard with the question.

"Well she… left us some time ago."

Inuyasha growled at her,

"Where'd she go-"

Miroku hit his head with his staff.

"What he means to say is, where has she gone?"

She cleared her throat,

"I moved her to a boarding school far away. I thought it would be better for her to go away from home for awhile."

Inuyasha looked like he was going to snarl again but Miroku cut him off again.

"Please my queen, Inuyasha hasn't gotten much sleep lately, might we be excused to go to our rooms?"

Sesshourmaru looked at his brother sharply and nodded to Kikyo.

"I shall go with them."

Kikyo looked disappointed, but she gestured to a servant,

"Please feel free to do so, the servant here with take you to your rooms."

"Sesshourmaru shook his head,

"Thank you but that will not be needed, I would like to look around the castle with my brother and his friend. Just bring our luggage up to our rooms and leave the doors open so we know where to go when we're done."

"If you wish my lord I hope you enjoy your stay here. You can ask any servant to get whatever youdesire during your time here."

Lord Sesshourmaru bowed slightly and walked away with his brother and Miroku following them. I stood up to get a better look at Inuyasha. He had grown up into one of the handsomest man I had ever seen, with his long sliver hair, his ears and his golden eyes. He still wore his fire-rat kimono, and even if it wasn't clothes fitting his station, it made him look like a dog god. I sighed, resting my head on my palm as I watched him walk away.

'Oh Inuyasha…'

His head started to turn and I ducked, hoping he hadn't seen my as I banged my head against the wall at my stupidity.

'Stupid moron! If he sees you it's all over, Kikyo will kill you without losing any sleep over it!'

"Is something wrong Inuyasha?" Sesshourmaru asked.

There was a pause, and a drawn out sigh

"No nothing."

I closed my eyes in relief. At least Kami had been kind enough to not let Inuyasha see me. I hit the bruise on my face against the wall and winced at the pain and remembered what I was doing before I saw Inuyasha.

'I better get this bruise taken care of before it gets any worse.'

I got up and started to walk towards the kitchen again. Kikyo's servants hadn't gotten back in yet because she was talking to them, so if I hurry, I might be able to sneak an apple and not get caught. I walked a little faster at the thought of food. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the voices getting closer to me until we were only a hallway away.

"- Damn it that bitch was lying! I could smell it! She didn't send Kagome away! What happened to her? Stupid wench."

"Who, Kikyo or Kagome?" Miroku asked

My eyes widen,

'Oh Kami! If I don't do something fast they're going to find me!'

The voices got closer and I looked around franticly to see where I could go.

'Damn it, damn it, damn it!'

I started to run as fast as I could back to where I had come from.

"I don't know, both of them? But why did Kikyo lie? You smelled it didn't you Sess?"

Inuyasha's voice and footsteps got closer as I ran faster.

"Yes, of course I did, you're not the only dog demon here."

'Yes that's it! Lose them in the underground springs, the water will cover up my scent!'

I ran into a chapel that was nearby.

'Ok, now where the hell is that stone?'

"Hey I know that scent! Kami it smells familiar, come on, we have to follow it and see who it leads to!"

"For once, Inuyasha you are right."

"Uh, guys, I'm not a dog demon, I have no idea what you're talking about." Miroku said as I hurried to find the stone/button that would open a secret door.

"Inuyasha and I are dog demons, we have great sense of smell and never forget an important scent. The person who has this scent is important, but it's been so long since we've smelled it and the scent as changed since we have last smelled it. The only way to find out who wears the scent is to find the person."

The voices got closer but I finally found the rock, pressed it and watched as the door swung open, and rushed in and closed it as fast as I could.

"The scents coming from in here!"

I heard Inuyasha's voice say as they came into the chapel. I grabbed a torch, hit it against the wall to light it, and started to run down the uneven path.

"But there's no one in here."

"Yeah but I hear someone running away from, this wall! Iron rea-!"

"Inuyasha shut up, you can't claw the wall up, and someone will notice if there's a hole in it. I smell the person's scent all over these stones, come help me look for the button to open the wall."

I ran faster, not caring if I tripped as the voices started to fade away. Just as I was at the bottomI heard the door creak open from above and feet pounding down. I rushed into the basement, which is an underground hot springs, broke a lot of oils and perfumes to confuse my scent with and slipped into the hot springs taking my torch with me. It wouldn't be able to light again, but I couldn't leave it out in the open. The springs are huge, instead of a bunch of little ponds, it was like a huge lake, so I swum under the water, making as little ripples as possible. I went to the darkest part of the springs I could, and stuck my nose and eyes out of the water and waited. The springs aren't really well lighted, when it was designed, the designers made the lights dim, and created dark places for lovers to hang out in. They wanted something romantic and enjoyable so it was easy to find a spot at the very far end of the lake that was almost pitch dark. I heard them come in, with Miroku trying to catch his breath.

"Kami help me, we didn't have to run so fast! I almost broke my neck twice!"

"We caught you didn't we?" Sesshourmaru asked absentmindedly.

"Yeah, and why couldn't we use our demon speed brother dearest?"

I was glad my mouth was under water so they couldn't hear my chuckle.

"Because, the way down here was uneven and twisted. I didn't want you to run into any walls because you were going to fast for your other senses to catch up with you."

Inuyasha grumbled, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. The only reason I could hear them at all was because the walls were echoing their responses back to me. He was probably cursing anyway.

"So where is this scent you keep talking about?"

"The smart wench masked it, these damned oils and perfumes are to thick to smell anything but roses and lavender. The waters masking her scent to. Come, we're not going to find her right now. But if you're listening," his voice got louder as if he knew I was here, "we just want to talk to you, and even if you don't come to us of your own will, we'll find you anyway. There's no way you can win against two demons and a monk."

I rolled my eyes, 'Please, stupid arrogant ape. We'll see if you can get me.'

"What we're just going to leave her here?" Inuyasha's voice rang out outraged.

"Calm yourself Inuyasha, there must be a reason she doesn't want to show herself to us yet. We can wait. And if we wait to long we'll go after her again. And she won't escape next time. Come, don't make me knock you out to get you out of here."

Their voices started to get fainter

"So this person is a woman?"

"Yes"

"Just out of curiosity, can you tell by scent how this person looks?"

"Monk, watch it."

"It was just a question Inuyasha."

"A question that will get you pounded over by!"

They finally left and I took a breath and went down.

'There should be a hidden hallway somewhere, here it is.'

I went into a hole in the side of the lake and swam up until I got out of the water. I pulled myself up and on the deck that was attached to the hallway next to it. I started to squeeze the water out of my hair as I walked down the hallway. I'm not an idiot, if I went back the way I came then they would probably be waiting for me close by. This way is closer to the kitchen anyway. I walked to the end of the hallway, pressed the rock sticking out of the wall and watched as the wall swung out and open. I stepped out and walked into the kitchen. Kikyo's servants weren't around so I was safe to talk to Mayu.

"Hey Mayu."

I said casually and sit back on the counter where I had been that morning.

"Toss me a apple will ya?"

She looked at me shocked. Wordlessly she tossed me an apple from a plate sitting next to her.

I nodded  
"Thanks Mayu."

Then she exploded,

"Kagome! What have you gotten into now! And why are you all wet? You'll catch a cold and you know Kikyo will make you work during one of those to!"

"I haven't done anything Mayu, I was cleaning around the springs and I slipped in. That's all."

"Uh huh." She said not believing me. She noticed again how I was eating.

"Kagome! Did Kikyo take away lunch to now?" I shrugged.

"What did you do now?"

"I said she was full of hot air. I don't know why she took it so seriously. She should be glad there's someone telling her the truth about herself."

"Kagome." She sighed, "Here, take some more fruit and bread. You'll need it later."

She wrapped some apples, peaches, bananas, and some bread in a napkin and handed it to me. I got of the counter and hugged her.

"Thanks Mayu, I'll see you later ok? Take care of yourself until then." I kissed her forehead and stopped by the icebox.

"Is it alright to take some ice?"

She gasped, finally seeing my face. I had tried to keep my cheek hidden from her but she saw it anyway.

"You better take some ice hon. Go on take a rag and take as much you need."

I smiled at her gratefully and did as she asked. I waved to her and ran to Kagura's room, keeping me eyes open for any of the guys. When I got there I sat down on her window seat and started to eat, keeping the ice on my face with one hand, as I waited for Kagura to show up. I heard the door open and watched as Kagura walked in. Her red eyes widened at the sight of me and after drying me off quick with her wind power she demanded,

"I want to know what happened. NOW!"

**Inuyasha's room**

I paced back and forth across my room, not paying any attention to Sesshourmaru or Miroku as they sat in the chairs watching me. Finally Sess sighed

"Inuyasha would you sit down? It's pointless to walk around the room when we could be coming up with a way to find the girl."

I sat down with a scowl and crossed my arms.

"Good, now monk are you strong enough to create a barrier?"

"A barrier of any kind is child's play. What kind of barrier to you want?"

"Can you make a barrier where if she walks into it triggers a alarm of some sort to let us know she is near by? Maybe even one that can keep her contained?"

"Of course I can. But I don't know about making a barrier that will keep her contained, wouldn't someone notice if she was pounding on an invisible wall and screaming for help?"

"Yes I suppose, just make a barrier that will alert us to her when she enters an area. Now Inuyasha," Sess turned towards me, "I want you to walk around as many places as you can in the castle, trying to catch her scent. If you find it, find her. Got it?"

I grinned.

"Gladly. So what do you do?"

"I'm doing the same thing you're doing, and trying to figure out what Kikyo is trying to hide."

I nodded.

'Ok that's a good plan. I wonder who she is.'

'Who cares? Where's Kagome?'

'I don't know, Kikyo said she sent her away but I think she lied'

'Duh. Of course she lied moron. Find Kagome!'

'I don't even know where to look and, wait I'm talking to myself again!'

'I'm not yourself ok? I'm the little voice who tells you what to do and I'm telling you to find Kagome!'

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?"

Miroku and Sess stopped talking and looked at me.

"Heh he, another weird dream. I just can't stop having them can I?"

Sess looked at me, worry showing in his eyes.

"Were you even asleep Yash?"

I forced a nervous laugh

"Well, um, no. I can't help it! That girl's scent is all over this room!"

Miroku blinked.

"It is? But the only way anyone could have been in here before us is if, she's a servant!"

Sess sighed

"Thank you Miroku, I was wondering when one of you idiots would figure it out. Inuyasha here's the new plan, I want you to go all over the servant's quarters all right? I want you to find that scent, find her room, and come back and tell us. We'll figure something out from there."

**Kagura's room**

"-So that's what happened."

Kagura just stared at me, amazed.

"Wow. So Sesshourmaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku finally came back to the castle? It's about time. And since when have you had all those secret passages?"

I ignored her question about the passages and warned her,

"Kagura you are not telling them I'm here got it? If they ask, tell them I'm at boarding school, that's what Kikyo told them. You have to tell them that. Promise me."

She looked at me, but I didn't back down and she sighed

"Fine, I won't tell them ok? Now, is Sesshourmarus's tail still hanging on his shoulder?"

I laughed

"Yeah, he still has it but I think it got bigger."

We laughed and just started talking about everything and anything until I had to go back to my room. As I crawled between the mattress and the sheet I thought that maybe the day hadn't gone as bad as it seemed.

AN: Done with another chapter Hope you guys liked it, Reviews are always welcomed to, so leave one for me ok? Thanks for reading this chapter and my story. Bye.


	9. Running From Freaks

AN: Yay another chapter.

Kag14- Hey thanks a lot for the review, I was actually surprised that anyone would like my story that much, and it's nice to know someone does.

Angicakesisinuyashasluver- Hey thank you so much for the review, like I said I can't believe anyone would really want to read it, and I'm glad that someone loves my story. Thanks

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, his friends or his enemies. Do you think I can own Sess's tail through? If I can't have that can I at least have Kouga's tail?

''- That's when Inuyasha's little voice inside his head talks or when someone else thinks.

**Kagome**

I slowly woke up, yawning and rolling over onto my back in bed as I did. I placed my hands behind my head and listened to the sounds of the morning for a while.

Total silence.

There wasn't any Bitch ordering me around yet, no freaks watching me with lustful eyes, and no running away from dog demons and a monk yet. No worries until I really start to think and everything hits me at once. But I wasn't going to do that. I was just going to lay here, with the blanket and mattress warm from my body heat covering me, the darkness in my room wrapping around me like a comforting black velvet cocoon, and in silence.

Undemanding, comforting silence.

"Kagome!"

I groaned.

'Just when I was thinking of going back to sleep. Stupid Bitch.'

I rolled out of bed and wrapped the blanket around me walking to the door. I opened it to find Kikyo standing there,

"Can't you do anything by yourself or do you need me to do everything for you?"

She snarled and hit me hard across the face where my bruise was. I didn't make a word, just waited for her to speak. Another thing I like to do to her. Whenever she hits me I never say a word or make a sound. She hates that more than the insults. She got angrier when I didn't say anything but didn't try to hit me again.

"After you're done serving Lady Kagura, I want you to escort her down to the dining hall where we will be having breakfast, but you are not allowed to come in. After you bring her to the hall, clean everyone's room, and water the plants in all the gardens. Then wash the windows on the third floor, with lemon in the water, fill all the pitchers in the guest's bedrooms, bring tea and such to the gardens around 1:00, but do not stay there, and clean the fountain out. Someone got drunk last night and made a mess there. Then if you're good you can have dinner. Get to it now."

She turned and walked away as I sighed and closed the door. I'm never going to finish all that in time for dinner. I changed, made my bed, and slipped my sandals on. That was one of the only good things about having such a small room; you never have to clean it up because you can't fit anything in it. I hurried down to the well where I got water for Mayu, and got another apple in return. I raced over to Kagura's room, helped her get up and dressed, brought her down to the dining hall, and raced back to her room to clean it up. Kagura's pretty neat so I don't have to clean much, but I was waiting until I could make sure the guys were out of their rooms. I made her bed, put away her nightgown for her, swept the balcony clean of leaves, and placed a lot of caramels on her pillow. She loves them and caneat five a minute. I carefully walked over to the boy's hall but was glad to see no one was there. I went in, made the beds, placed a bunch of caramels on their pillows and got out as soon as I could. I didn't want to be there incase one of them decided to come back early. I slowed down my pace a little when I got to the gardens, because I love being near all those flowers and take my time when I have to water them. I grabbed the watering can and started to spray the roses and lilies down with water. I was half surprised that I hadn't seen any of the guys yet. Oh well, as long as they stay away from me, I could care less. I was watering the lavender and star lily plants when I saw Miroku walking around the gardens.

'Kami help me.'

I slouched and hid my face with my hair; if he did see me he wouldn't be able to see my face. He stood close to me looking over the garden and the view. I finished watering the lavender and moved on to the daffodils, which was farther from him, but he was still pretty close to me.

"It's beautiful here."

'Kami, why did he have to talk to me?'

"Yes, it is my lord." I said quietly, making my voice sound lower then it was.

"Did you create the gardens yourself?"

"No my lord, I only water them."

I finished watering the daffodils and went on to the violets, hoping he wouldn't talk to me anymore.

"Is that all you do, water plants?"

"No my lord I do other things to."

'Please don't call me lord; I hate it when people call me that. It makes me sound so old and stuffy. Call me Miroku."

"Yes Lord Miroku."

"So what do you do here -?"

"I take care of the plants. That's pretty much it." I knew he wanted my name but I didn't give it to him, keeping my hair hiding my face.

He came closer to me and I moved over to water the next plant, aloe. I finished and started to leave to go farther down the gardens.

"If you excuse me, Lord Miroku."

I turned my back on him and started to walk away but he stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Why do you cover your face with your hair?"

'OhKami, what am I supposed to say?'

"I have bad eyes, Lord Miroku, to much light will make them tear and burr up."

"I'm sorry to hear that -?" he left off again at the end of his sentence waiting for me to tell him my name.

"Thank you, good day Lord Miroku."

I tried to walk again but he hadn't let go of my shoulder yet.

"What did you say you're name was?"

I tugged myself out of his grasp and started to walk

"I didn't."

"Please?" he asked, walking behind me

"Please what?" I asked, playing stupid.

"Please tell me your name."

'Great now I have to come up with a name.'

I looked around without letting my hair back until I saw the lilies.

"My name is Lily."

"Lovely name."

"Thank you Lord Mirokkkkuuuuu!"

I shouted the end of his name when his hand came in contact of my butt.

"HENTAIL!"

I slapped him hard enough for him to fall back and ran before he could get out of his daze and start looking for me. I threw the watering can back where it had been, still running until I reached the well. I calmed down somewhat then, grabbed some water from the well, ran down to the kitchen to get a rag and lemon. I squeezed the lemon juice into the water and went up to the third floor to wash the windows. I got lemon in my cuts which made them bleed and sting again, but most of my cuts had healed, so it wasn't as bad yesterday when I had done it.

'Was it really only yesterday, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshourmaru came here?'

I shook my head, clearing it. I had chores to do; it was hardly the time for that. I checked the sun; it was about to be 1:00 in like, 15 minutes so I rushed down to the kitchen to grab the tea and little cakes Kikyo loved so much to bring down to the garden. I set the cups and plates up on the table Kikyo had someone set out and left as soon as I could. I took some more water from the well to fill the pitchers in the guest's room. So I filled Kagura's, then the other two's room and when into the red room to fill the last one. As I was going through the door I saw a piece of paper on the door. I stopped and read it even through it probably wasn't any of my business.

Dear Servant who cleaned my room-

I want more of that caramel stuff.

From Inuyasha

I smiled and went to take the paper down from the door. I grasped it and pulled it to get it off. There was a small explosion that threw me across the room. I got up and looked down at the paper and my hand. Both were black and the paper had been ripped down the middle where the other half was still stuck to the door.

'What the hell happened? I don't think I wanna know.'

I shakily stood up to my feet; the paper still clutched in my fist and walked out to where I kept the caramel. I grabbed ten or twenty, walked back into Inuyasha's room and threw them down on his bed. I went up to the first lit candle I saw and burn the paper. Just to be safe. Now to clean that fountain.

**Inuyasha**

Me and Sess where sitting out in the garden waiting for Miroku to show up so we could go together to Kikyo's little tea party. I don't know why I have to go, but Sess says it will look better if we go as a whole. Whatever that means.

"Hey Sess?"

"What?"

"Nothing"

…

"Sess?"

"What now?"

"Oh, nothing.

"Inuyasha." He said warning at me.

"What?" I sent an innocent look at him. He growled in annoyance and went back to reading whatever he had been reading.

"Hey Sess?"

"Now what do you want?"

"Nothing."

"Inuyasha! If you do that one more time-" he was interpreted when Miroku showed up with a goofy look on his face.

"Hey guys."

I looked at him sharply,

"You grope someone?"

He nodded happily. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Who did you grope this time monk?"

"I don't know, there was this servant in the garden who was watering the plants and I started talking with her. She said her name was Lily but I think she was lying. I tried really hard not to but I had to grope her, my hand couldn't be denied, so she slapped me and ran."

I was about to give him some smart-ass remark on why she ran when I smelled something.

It was her scent.

I rushed over and slapped his palm into my nose and took a deep breath. Yeah Miroku had been with the girl we were looking for.

"You moron you were right near that girl!"

He blinked. "The one we've been looking for?"

"No the rice ball girl, of course that girl you idiot! And you let her get away!" I yelled at him. Sess got up and sniffed Miroku's hand to.

"Tell me everything you can about this girl Miroku."

"There's not much. Her hair was hiding her face so I don't even know what she looks like."

I groaned. So close to getting her and the monk had to screw it up!

"My lords, tea is about to be served." A maid came and told them. We went into the clearing where Kikyo and Kagura were waiting for us. Kagura was nice, I met her this morning but she lied a lot. Wonder what she's hiding. Oh well. I tried really hard to keep track of what everyone was talking about but I couldn't pay attention. That girl's scent was all over the place, the tea and the food.

**Later (still Inuyasha for the morons who didn't know)**

"Kami was that boring!" I moaned as we started back to my room.

"Are we going to have to do that again?" I asked Sess. He shrugged.

"Maybe not everyday but yes we will."

I whimpered. Kikyo creeps me out. First she's trying to seduce my brother right there in front of us, and when he refuses she turns to me. Kami that's something I never want to experience again, her trying to seduce me. I shuddered at the through of having sex with her. It's not like I haven't had sex before, come on, I'm 18 years old and brother to Lord Sesshourmaru, King of the Western Lands, of course I'm going to take some of the women that throw themselves at me. But I can't have sex with Kikyo she's so cold and hard, worse then my brother. Whenever I have sex, I like it being with a warm, real, breathing person, not with the glacier Kikyo is. So we got to my room and I saw that the servant left more caramel.

"Yes! I love this stuff."

I saw Sess and Miroku look at me in shock. I pulled the caramels closer to me and growled at them, "Mine"

Sess rolled his eyes at me while Miroku went on to talk to me in a voice you would use for some little kid.

"Inuyasha, if you have more caramel, how is it, that the servant isn't stuck to the door?"

He asked pointing to the door where there was just a little scarp of paper laying on it. I blinked at the door, my caramels still held tight against my chest.

"I thought the plan was that once she tried to take the paper down she would get stuck to the door."

"Well, yeah that was how it was supposed to work."

"So then why isn't she there?" my voice surprising calm. He sighed

"Well there's really only one way for her to have gotten out of that trap." He wandered over to examine what was left of the note. "She's a very powerful miko, but she doesn't know or she's untrained. It looks like both from the way she left the note. A trained miko could have gotten rid of the note so the whole thing would have come off. But what she did was pure luck so she left some of the note behind."

I groaned. Great, just great.

"Can you make a powerful enough barrier to contain her?" Sess asked him. He shook his head.

"No she's far to strong."

"Fine, in the morning Inuyasha will come will me and we'll comb the entire castle for her. Now we have to find her. Whoever she is, it's too dangerous to let an untrained miko wander around. She might know something about Kagome and the late king."

Miroku looked at him, "Why should she worry about the old king? He's been dead of sickness for the last four years."

Sess sighed and cursed himself for the slip of tongue. He gestured to the chairs in front of them.

"Sit down, we have to talk."

**Kagome **

'Finally that's done. Kami that was gross.'

I wiped my forehead with the back of my arm tired beyond belief. When Kikyo said I had to clean the fountain up she never mentioned how bad it was. This guy must of had a lot of sake, because the water and the fountain was covered in puke. That was a lot of fun cleaning up. I dragged myself to the kitchen and sat on the counter with Mayu as I usually do.

"Hey Mayu" I said tiredly and yawned. "I didn't get in any trouble with Kikyo, can I have my dinner in my room, just give me some bread, I'll be fine."

She looked concerned at me  
"Of course hon, here take some soup and some rice balls." She made up a little platter for me and told me to go straight to bed.

"Uh huh." I kissed her on the cheek, took my food and left. I walked up to my room slowly, too tired to go faster, got in my room, ate, changed and fell into a deep sleep.

**Inuyasha **

I quietly walked down the halls of the castle, careful not to wake anyone up. I took another careful sniff and went right, closer to the servant's quarters. Miroku was right about something, the girl was a servant. I walked faster as I picked up on her scent again.

'I'm closer.'

I walked until I came to this door at the very end of the hall, where the girl's scent was really strong. I slowly opened the door and looked in. Her back was turned to me, and all I could see was the back of her head. I saw her under the thin blanket and on top of the even thinner mattress and felt my demon pushing at the edges of my mind, wanting to kill Kikyo for what she made this girl suffer by. I pushed the demon down, trying to figure out why I suddenly felt…protective toward this girl. I rolled my eyes and tried to walk into the room but the girl mumbled something in her sleep and threw her arm back. A blue light came out through her hand and slammed me back into the wall as her door swung shut. Well there's another thing Miroku's right about. She's a miko. Untrained and unaware of her powers but she's a powerful one.

'How are we going to get her?' I asked myself as I walked back to my room.

**Next Morning,** **Kagome**

"Kagome!"

I sighed and got out of bed, wrapping the blanket around me, wondering how Kikyo managed to get up every morning if all she did was have sex with Naraku. You know, now that I think about it, I don't think I wanna know. I opened the door and faced Kikyo. She had a cup of hot tea and a funny look on her face.

"Good morning Kagome." She said pleasantly. I raised my eyebrows at her and leaned against the doorframe.

"Somebody spike your drink or something Kikyo?"

She calmly threw her hot tea at me. I tried really hard to stay quiet, just I let out a small groan of pain when the scolding hot tea hit my throat and unbound breasts.

'It's going to be such a bitch to bind them later now.'

"I'm going to be out of the castle for a few hours today-"

"Fucking some out of town lord who can't come here right now Kikyo?"

She took her nails, which looked like claws, and slashed them hard against my cheek. I felt blood run down from the cut but didn't do anything to stop it.

"As I was saying, I need you to clean the top floor entirely today. You do not need to worry about anything else, just dust, wash, and clean the top floor."

She turned back around and left me staring after her with a shocked look to my face.

'Oh my Kami, hell has frozen over. She actually didn't call me some sort of insult. '

I went back in my room, wiped the blood off my cheek, tried as best I could to bind my poor burn breasts, and changed into my uniform while I tried to figure out what she was up to. I got water for Mayu and started to walk up the steps to the top floor. I was washing the windows when I saw Kikyo leave in her carriage.

'Wow she really did leave.'

I was about to start dusting, but I couldn't find the stupid rag. So I sighed and climbed back down the stairs to grab another rag. I finally climbed back up and had gotten to the top floor when I saw Naraku standing in front of me, panting.

'Nice going moron, if you were paying attention you would have seen him, and you could have hidden out until he left!'

"Can I help you will something my lord?" I asked. He nodded slowly.

"Yeah there is something you can help me with."

I got this funny feeling in my gut, and I started to get nervous.

'Move girl!'

He jumped at me, wanting to grab me, but I grabbed the bucket of lemon water and poured it into his face, making sure it hit his eyes.

"AHHHH YOU STUIPD BITCH!"

While he was moaning in pain over his eyes, I grabbed my rag, put it on the railing, jumped on and started to fly down the railing. I know I'd never be able to out run him, but maybe if I got to the secret passage on the second floor I might be able to lose him.

"GET BACK HERE BITCH!"

I leaned more forward, trying to get down faster.

'Please Kami let me make it'

**First Floor,** **Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshourmaru**

"That was a really nice breakfast since Kikyo wasn't around." Miroku cheerfully said.

"Yeah it actually was." I said agreeing with him.

"Let's get back to Yash's room and come up with a plan to catch this girl."

"GET BACK HERE BITCH!"

We looked at each other in alarm and raced up the stairs.

**Kagome**

I reached the third floor and heard feet pounding up the stairs but rightnow I could care less if the angel of death was coming up those stairs, I was concerned about how I was going to get away from the freak. I got to the second floor, jumped off, hitting my ankle against the floor painfully and pressed the button in the wall when I heard someone call out, "IT'S HER!"

I didn't pay any attention to them, and ran through the door, closing it behind me as Naraku screamed,

"WHERE DID YOU GO BITCH?"

I ran faster down the dark path, even through I knew it was too dangerous to. I heard Naraku's voice again and did the stupidest thing I could have done.

I looked back.

I felt something crumble underneath me and I screamed as I fell.

AN: Hey thanks for sticking with me so far and please REVIEW now. Thanks


	10. Helping Kagome

AN: Hey, here's the newest chapter, hope you like it and REVIEW after. Enjoy

Kags14- Hey, glad to hear you liked that chapter that much. I hope you like this chapter as much.

Naja607- Hi thanks for reviewing, you'll find out what happens to poor Kagome after falling down the hole, but at the end of this chapter I'm going to have another cliffie. Sorry, I just love leaving cliffies, they're so much fun.

Korokochan18- Thanks for liking my fic, and I hope this chapter meets with your approval.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, but I'm going to go on e-bay later and see if I can buy Kouga's sword. What? It's not like he uses it or anything.

**Second Floor, Inuyasha**

I watched in a horrified fascination as Naraku raced down the stairs after the girl.

"I'LL GET YOU BITCH!"

'Shit he's going to get the girl before we can get her!'

I started toward him with a growl but Kagura appeared out of nowhere, pushing Sess and me out of the way.

"Move it, you stupid bakas!" I raised my eyebrows, for someone who wasn't a dog demon she had a pretty good snarl.

She stopped in front of Naraku blocking his way. She bowed,

"I am sorry for disturbing you, Lord Naraku, but Queen Kikyo has come home early."

He looked happy, and then scared, then a mix of both. He got his emotions under control, and bowing his head to her, "Thank you for informing me Lady Kagura." And walked away. She fell back against the wall, closed her eyes, and sighed in relief. She opened her eyes and looked at us, one eyebrow raised,

"Did you boys need anything or are you just going to stand there?"

We just looked at her, still in shock. She rolled her eyes at us and stood up from the wall.

"If I was you, I'd get out of here before Naraku finds out Kikyo isn't here."

"But what about the girl?"

"What girl?"

"Don't play dumb Lady Kagura, what happened to the girl he was chasing?"

"Oh her?" she shrugged, "You don't have to worry about her."

"SHE'S NOT HERE YET!" Naraku roared up from Kikyo's room.

Suddenly a blood-curling scream was heard from inside the wall and Kagura's face paled.

"You know on the other hand, she could use a hand." She opened the hidden passage way and I heard her mutter, "But she's going to hate me for this later." She stepped out of the way and we rushed inside until we came to a huge hole in the floor.

"I can't believe she was stupid enough to step on one of the cracks." I heard Kagura mutter from behind me. I spun around to face her as Sesshourmaru and Miroku did the same.

"You talk of her as if you know her, who is she?" Sess asked her. She shrugged,

"You want to know so bad go down and ask her." She gestured to the hole in the floor.

"I would go but my feather can't go through." I looked at her,

"Who said anything about playing hero? Maybe I don't wanna go down there." Sesshourmaru looked at me, shook his head and jumped through, talking Miroku with him.

"See? She'll survive without me. She's got Sess and Miroku now."

"Who said anything about you having a choice?" she asked softly as she took her fan out, snapped it open, and threw some wind at me, sending me straight down the hole.

**In the lake, Kagome**

I couldn't move, I couldn't hear, I couldn't speak, I couldn't breathe. All I could do was feel the water around me, filling my ears, and trying to force itself inside me, to tear me apart. I stopped thinking, enjoying the peaceful feeling that just floating there under the water brought me.

'Maybe I should just let go and die. Would death really be that bad?' I was about to left the water rush into me when I thought,

'Wait a minute, I can't die yet. I have too much still to do. Kill Kikyo, save my country, and find Rin and Kaede. And if I die now Kikyo would have broken me. She would have seen something that would have made her happy behind belief.

My death.

And I will not make Kikyo happy! If my death makes her happy then I should do all I can to avoid it! Kami I'm such a moron sometimes.'

I forced my eyes open under water to see which way the top was. I struggled to get to the surface of the lake, my lungs burning even more with every kick of my legs. The light at the top was getting brighter and brighter.

'I'm almost there. I'm going to make it!

I broke through the surface with open last hard kick with my legs and gasped greedily for air. Sweet clean air. I swam over to the first spot of land I saw, crawling up and sitting there on my knees, head down, coughing and getting air back in my lungs. I quickly looked around. I fell in the underground lake.

'Guess Kami doesn't want me to die has much I thought if He made sure I landed in water instead of hard rock'

I heard feet pound toward me, but they stopped when I help a hand up, telling them to back of.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" Sesshourmaru asked. I nodded, my head still down, still slightly coughing.

"Why have you been looking for me?" I asked behind a curtain of my hair.

"Feh wench, afraid to show your face?" he asked, daunting me. I gripped my fists together, but kept my head down.

"I'm still trying to breath baka!" I snapped at him. "Answer my question. Why would a bunch of demon lords and a monk want with a poor servant like me?"

"Because you smell like someone we use to know. Now who are you wench?" Inuyasha snapped at me.

"Why should I tell you anything? I don't have any reason to trust you."

He growled at me, "Because I say you can, now who are you wench?"

"Please." Miroku added, "We only want to help you."

"And what do you want in return?"

"Why would we want anything from you? As you said, you're only a servant while we are lords and kings. What could we want from you?" Sesshourmaru said in an icy voice. I bite my tongue, trying really hard not to call him a stupid, arrogant, baka ape he was to his face.

"Just tell them already!" Kagura's voice rang out from the hole above us.

"Shut up Kagura! I told you not to tell them."

"And I didn't tell them! I merely told them where you where so you could tell them who you are yourself."

"I didn't want to tell them who I am!"

"Well to bad, I'm not giving you a choice now."

"We are having a huge talk on why it's a bad idea to tell people who could get me killed where I am when I get up there Kagura! And why aren't you down here?"

"As long as Kikyo doesn't find out you won't die, and my feather couldn't fit through the hole."

"You can shirk your feather idiot! It doesn't have to stay one size!"

"Well I didn't feel like shirking it!"

"I'm glad to know I'm such a friend to you, you can't even try to get down here when my life was in danger!"

"Oh come on! You know it wasn't like that! You need help, I just send it for you because you're to stubborn to do it yourself!"

"Fine I'll tell them! Kami you're annoying!"

"You know I never saw anyone fight with anyone else and never lift their head to even look at them." I heard Miroku mutter.

"I heard that monk! Fine I'll tell you if you promise me not to tell anyone or do anything about it."

They hesitated. "Fine." Sesshourmaru said

"What about the other two of you?"

I heard Miroku sigh then agree while Inuyasha just said "Feh" which I took as a yes. I took a deep breath and muttered to myself,

"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this later?" I stood up and swung my hair out of my face starting to squeeze the water out of it and turned to face them.

"Yo. Long time no see guys." I said causally as I watched their mouths drop open.

"It can't be" Sesshourmaru muttered.

"I have to be dreaming." Miroku said

"What?" Inuyasha asked looking confused.

"Oh come on Inuyasha, don't tell me you don't remember who I am." I pouted and moved on to another stand of hair to squeeze the water out of. I sighed as he just looked at me.

"I guess I can't blame you to much, it has been four years. But your ears are still as cute as ever."

He stuttered, "Kagome?"

Sesshourmaru sighed. "Now the moron gets it."

"But, but you can't be a servant, you're royalty!"

I shrugged and started to get the water out of my shirt.

"What can I say? Kikyo hated me this much."

"I suppose she gave you the bruise on your cheek and the cut?"

"Uh-huh. It's fun annoying her so she hits me a lot."

Inuyasha growled, "That fucking bitch dared to strike you?" He moved to start climbing the wall but I stopped him

"Hey, you promised me you wouldn't do anything when you found out." I warned.

"If you try to hurt Kikyo, I'm as good as dead." I sighed as I noticed my ankle start to hurt. "Are one of you going to bring me up or am I going to have to climb? I think I twisted my ankle on the way down here."

Miroku rushed immediately to my side.

"Of course princess, I'll be happy to help you get up, now if you would just-" he stopped talking when he felt Inuyasha's fist hit his head.

"I got her monk."

He picked me up bridal and jumped up to the hole where Kagura was waiting. I moved to get out of his grasp

"Thanks, now put me down I have to finish my chores."

"Feh, not likely wench, you almost drowned and you're hurt. You're not cleaning anything yet."

"First my name isn't wench its Kagome, and I have to finish them, you think one of Kikyo's servants isn't going to notice if my chores aren't done?"

His arms tighten around me.

"Too bad, you can do them later after I make sure you're ok."

"I'm fine now!"

"Are not! Have you even had that cut checked yet? It could get infected and why does your throat looks so red?"

I sighed, knowing it was hopeless.

'Fine, just make sure no one sees you. Kikyo will kill me if she finds out I'm with you."

"Feh."

He kicked the door open and used his demon speed to get to his room.

"Satisfied?"

I swallowed. We had gotten here _really_ fast. "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

He walked in and laid me down on his bed carefully. He looked me over, checking for injuries as he carefully sat on the sit of his bed. He sniffed and narrowed his eyes.

"What hurts?"

I blinked 'How had he known I was in pain?'

As if reading my mind he tapped his nose

"I'm a dog demon remember? I can smell any changes in your scent. And right now you're in pain. Where?"

I sighed, then blushed, knowing that my boobs were hurting like crazy because they were so burned and the binding only made it worse.

"Um, my cut hurts a little and my ankle is throbbing."

He raised his eyebrows, as if knowing they weren't the only places but got up and said,

"Fine, wait here and I'll get some ice." He walked out the door and I started to move off the bed. There was a secret passage in the room next to Inuyasha's that led close to the top floor. I could get out and finish my chores before Kikyo could even get home.

I got off the bed, and was walking to the door, when the door opened, and a red blur came in, picked me up and put me back on the bed. Inuyasha crossed his arms and scowled down at me.

"I said wait here. Did I say get up, get out, and go into any of your damn secret passages? No what I said was to stay here and rest. Don't get up again or I'll find you, even if I have to tear a couple of walls out, bring you back, and tie you to the bed. Got it? Now stay." And he ran back out the door. I stared after him. 'How did he know where I was going?' I propped up a couple of pillows and decided to enjoy lying in a real bed as long as I could. Kami only knows when I'll get to really relax on a feather bed with silk sheets and pillows. And I knew Inuyasha was serious about tying me to the bed. So I settled back and waited for Inuyasha to show up again. I didn't have to wait long. Inuyasha came back in with a huge bucket of ice, some kind of oils, and some bread and fruit tucked under his arm. He tossed the food at me. "Mayu says to get better quick and not to push it."

I gasped sitting up,

"You told her?" He rolled his eyes

"Feh, I tried not to, but the old bat remembers me from last time I was here. When I asked for ice she knew immediately it was for you without me even telling her. She demanded to know what had happened to you and wouldn't let me go until I did."

He wrapped some ice in a clean cloth and put it on my ankle. He held it there with his foot as he opened some of the oils he brought. "Lean forward," I moved up and he cupped my cheek with one hand and with the other spread the cream across my cut.

"Mayu said that would help heal it faster and prevent infection." I blushed as his finger went back and forth over the cream, making sure it was smooth and on evenly. When he finished, he held on to my cheek a little longer then needed and I blushed harder. He regretfully dropped his hand and moved it to hold the ice in place on my ankle. He sniffed and then glared at me.

"You're still in pain Kagome."

I stared at him in amazement,

"You said my name."

"What?"

"Kagome, you said Kagome instead of wench or something else."

"Feh, that's no big deal."

"Yes it is, it's the first time ever you've called me that."

His cheeks slightly turned pink, but he stared into my eyes. I gulped and reached for the cream he'd left open and screwed the top back on it, trying to distract myself from looking at him to long.

"I didn't want it to spill." I explained when his eyes lit up with light humor. I wasn't looking when I tried to put the bottle on the table beside the bed and hit my finger against the side. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at me and picked my hand up

"Can't you ever by careful? You could have cut yourself again." He said, slightly frowning at all the cuts and bruises that had been on my hand before. I started to say some smart remark back when he took my injured finger, kissed it, and placed it in his mouth.

'Oh Kami.'

All thought escaped me as Inuyasha sat there, nursing my finger in his mouth. He sent me a wicked smile and twirled his tongue around the part I had hit.

"Feel better?" he asked around my finger.

I nodded, speechless.

"Yeah, it's feels, better. Um, thanks." I stuttered. He grinned again, taking my finger out of his mouth, but not letting it go.

"You're welcome." The grin faded as he looked at me again.

"Kagome, I know we've just met again after four years but, I feel like I've been waiting for you all my life."

I swallowed again. That being one of the oldest pickup lines Inuyasha made it sound like he had just come up with it.

We started to lean towards each other, and our lips were so close to touching-

"Hey guys!"

Miroku came in with Kagura and Sesshourmaru behind him, while Inuyasha cursed and pulled away, still keeping a hand on the ice on my ankle and I blushed as I looked away guiltily. I saw Miroku look at us, and figuring out what had almost happened grinned at Inuyasha and mouthed, 'Good job' while Inuyasha snarled at him. Kagura caught my eye and mouthed, 'You are telling me everything later.' I nodded, feeling my cheeks light up again. Sesshourmaru sighed and pulled a chair over close to the bed.

"If you four have stopped acting like children, can we get down to the important things?" He waited as Miroku and Kagura grabbed chairs and brought them over to. Miroku grinned slyly at Inuyasha.

"Aren't you going to move Inuyasha?"

He growled at him, "One more word monk."

"Princess Kagome, -"

"Don't call me princess, I haven't been a real one for awhile now." I told Sesshourmaru,

"Then what do you want to called?"

"Just Kagome, that's what everyone else does. Expect for Kikyo she only calls me Kagome when she's planning me to be in pain later. Rest of the time she tries to come up with insults instead of my name."

"Fine then. What-"

"What happened to you after we left?" Inuyasha interrupted his brother. Sesshourmaru narrowed his eyes at him.

"I was about to ask the same question Inuyasha."

"Yeah well, it would have taken you forever to get to your point. What happened? I want to know everything Kagome." He demanded turning back to me.

"From when to where?"

"When the day this happened, to right now."

I sighed and started to tell them what had happened. From when Kagura had left and Kikyo told me I was about to be a servant. I told them about a couple of my first days as one. I told them about what Kagura did so she could still come here and be with me. To where the morning before they had come, how Kikyo had threatened to kill me if I stepped anywhere near the guests coming.

"So that's why you ran from us?" Miroku asked. I sent him a look

"No Miroku, I ran because it's great exercise to run from some demons and a monk who only want to help you. Of course that was why!"

I told them about how I had seen them in the courtyard,

"Ha! I knew someone was there!" Inuyasha said.

"You saw me?"

"Actually I saw your hair but that's it."

I told them about how I had run from them, ending up in the lake. Then how the next morning I had met Miroku on the gardens, slapping him and running away when he had groped me. Then how I had gone to Inuyasha's room, only to get tossed around by that little piece of paper. Then finally how Kikyo commanded me to clean the top floor, how I had meet Naraku, run from him into the secret passage, where I had stepped on a crack, fallen into the lake, argued with everybody about who I was for a while, then finally ending up here with them, telling them everything that happened in the last four years. Everyone just stared at me in shock at what I had gone through when Sesshourmaru cleared his throat and asked carefully,

"Kagome what do you know about your parents."

"My father was king and my mother was a priestess queen who died when I was about four or five. Why?"

He hesitated then sighed, "I can't talk now, it's to dangerous I promise I'll tell you when I can."

I studied him, even through I knew I would never be able to tell if he was lying or not.

"Fine, can I go now? I still have chores to do."

Inuyasha growled at me,

"You're still in pain, I can smell it. You're not going anywhere until I'm sure you're fine."

I looked at Sesshourmaru for help. He shrugged,

"He's right, you still smell of pain. And once Inuyasha sets his mind to something he never forgets about it until he does it."

I looked at Kagura for her to do something. She rolled her eyes, took her closed fan out, and it hit sharply on his pressure point on his neck to knock him out.

"Happy?"

"Very, now help me get back up the stairs. I still have cleaning to do."

She grinned, helped me off the bed, and unto her feather where we floated on upstairs. The guys were to shocked to stop us. You know, I can't decide what I like better, shocking people or insulting Kikyo. I stepped off her feather when we reached the floor.

"Thanks Kagura." I took out a rag and started getting dust of some statues and tables. That was really the only thing I had to do, so Kagura and me walked back down stairs, with only minor limping from me. Kagura went back to her room, and I wandered down to the kitchen to get some food. Mayu had some bread and rice laid out for me, so I grabbed it and decided to go to the library and pick a book out before Kikyo got home. She doesn't read any of them, but she'll punish me if she finds me reading anything. I went to my room, closed the door, and sat down to read and eat. I wasn't sure of the title but it was one of those books were the worlds in danger and there's only one person that can save the world blah, blah, blah. And of course the hero/heroine always finds someone to fall in love with at the end; they kill the evil and live happily ever after. I love these types of stories; it was almost like going on a vacation I couldn't afford when I read a book like this. Kaede always made sure to buy stories like that for me when she went into a village. I was about half way in the story when something fell out. It was a letter,

With my name written on the front of it.

Kikyo's room.

Kikyo walked into her room, wanting nothing more then a nice hot bath to get the smell of sex and sperm of her. She took her clothes off and slipped into the hot springs. She let a bolt of blue energy escape her fingers and called out, "Kanna."

The tiny white girl stepped out of the wall.

"What is it you wish my lady?"

"Tell me how to seduce Lord Inuyasha."


	11. Don't Get Your Leg Caught in the Door

AN: Yay another new chapter.

Naja607- Yep Kanna's the magic mirror. At first I was going to make Sesshourmaru the mirror, and make him really OOC and act really vain and give fashion advice and everything, but that didn't really fit so I was going to make him a dwarf, but than I had no idea how Kagome was going to meet Inuyasha, and I wanted them to meet before that part where Snow White gets kissed by the prince, you know that part in the fairy tale? Anyway I didn't want them having a love at first sight thing, so I made Kanna the mirror when I remembered she carried one around and made Sesshourmaru look for a bride, dragging Inuyasha along. And I just realized I wrote like 8 lines of something really pointless…oh well.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha but do you think I can steal Shippo's top toy thing? You know, the thing he used on Hiten's brothers head? I want to try to use that on my brother.

**Kagome's room**

I froze when I saw the letter fall out of the book, and flutter gently to the floor. My heart pounded and my mouth felt dry.

'How long has that been in there?'

I tried to bend down to pick it up, but I couldn't, I was too afraid. As soon as I heard myself think that I snorted, disgusted at myself.

'Don't be such a moron Kagome! It's a little piece of paper, what's there to be afraid of? If you can face Kikyo when she's covered in that green face cream stuff she tortures her face with and not run screaming from the room, then you can read a letter!'

I bent down and picked the letter up slowly. Just because I wasn't afraid of it anymore didn't mean I wasn't going to be careful around it. I leaned against my wall and brought the candle closer to me so I had more light to read with. I opened the wax it had been sealed with and slid the letter out. I stared at the folded piece of paper for a few moments before I opened it. I gasped when I saw the handwriting.

It was Kaede's.

'How could she of possibly known to leave a letter here? It wasn't like she knew she was leaving, did she?'

I shook my head and started to read, deciding to figure that out later.

My Dear Kagome,

Kagome, I don't know how long it's been or when ye will find this letter, but I have been getting these strange dreams for many weeks past. It's of a beautiful powerful woman, telling me to give ye this book and these papers, but I have no idea what it means. All she does, is led me to a secret place in the castle, where something important is stored. The dreams become more and more demanding; until I finally go to the place the woman has been telling me about. I go and find the book you now have and two pieces of paper with circles each of them. Not knowing what to do with them, I took them with me to my room. That night I went to bed, and the woman visited me again. She told me my time was short with ye and to put the book, making no changes to it, in the library. I was not to tell ye anything she had told me or about the book. I was tempted to tell ye despite her warning but one thing stopped me.

I think that woman was your mother Kagome.

Now all I can tell you is that the fate of countless peoples lives, your father's kingdom, and so much more rests on your shoulders Kagome. Follow ye instincts and your heart, no matter what anything else seems, or how anything or anyone acts. Please, I beg ye my child, do not trust others judgment. Follow ye own only. I wish ye luck Kagome, and I hope I will see ye again.

Kaede

The letter in my hands trembled.

'Oh Kami.'

I slowly drew a breath in and tried to calm down. Panicking would get me nowhere. I searched the book, looking for something that would reveal the secrets Kaede couldn't tell me. The book was pretty big, but I couldn't see anything special about it. Just a regular novel. I stopped looking through the pages for a minute, going toward the inside of the cover. I looked closely at it. There was nothing on it, but something told me not to be so sure.

'Follow ye instincts and your heart, no matter what anything seems.'

I sighed, and decided to follow Kaede's advice. I lightly ran my fingers up and it, looking for something, anything that could tell me what I needed to know. I paused over a spot on it. It felt smooth, clean, and new, there was nothing telling you there was anything important about this spot. Knowing this had to be one of the stupidest things I had ever done, I gently pushed against it with just the tip of my fingers, and nearly dropped it when it popped open. It was almost like a little flap, one the flap side it had two pieces of paper with a single circle on them each tied with a ribbon to it. On the cover side there was another circle right in the middle of it. The circle was white against the black cover and I raised an eyebrow.

'This is what Kaede wanted me to find? A couple of blank papers with circles? Maybe Kaede really was going crazy.'

I started to close the flap but stopped when I looked at the circle again. I rolled my eyes and moved my finger towards it.

'It can't hurt. If nothing happens I'll just be a bigger idiot then usual.'

I moved my finger closer to the white dot and was about to touch it when I heard my favorite person's voice yell outside my room. I slammed the flap and the book closed, and shoved it under my mattress and walked slowly over to the door and opened it, leaning against the door and crossed my arms like I usually do when she's in front of me.

"Oh, you're back. Did you really have to? I'm sure whoever you where fucking wouldn't of minded you staying for the rest of your life. Wait he would have. You get really annoying in the morning, even the sex can't erase that fact."

Kikyo smiled sweetly and shoved a couple of huge, heavy, kimonos at me. They hit me right at my poor burned boobs, making the binding rub painfully against them. They really stinked to.

Ah, the benefits of annoying Kikyo.

"I need you to hand wash all of those and give them back to me before the sunsets. Got it baka?"

"Wow Kikyo another new word! First harlot, and now baka. You must be reading more! Or did another guy scream that to you when you fucked him?"

She slapped me hard against my bad cheek.

"Use the lemon soap will you when you wash them? I love the smell of lemon on me.

She turned to go but I had to say,

"Pity you never smell like it. You smell like sex, and your breath smells like sperm most of the time. All the time really. Shame it never smells like anything else."

I turned to walk back in my room, which was so stupid because as soon as my twisted ankle was halfway through, Kikyo slammed the door on it. I probably managed not to let out a scream as I fell to my knees in pain on the other side.

"Don't forget to close the door next time bitch."

I pulled the rest of my foot in and closed the door after it as Kikyo started walking away. I brought it up and looked at it. The wood had left a long cut there and my ankle was probably going to start swelling again. I winced as I picked a splinter out of it.

'That's going to be fun to clean later. I'll grab a rag and wrap it around it to stop the bleeding and I'll take care of it later. I have to clean Kikyo's clothes and I really don't want to rot in the moat while Inuyasha and the others are here.'

So I got up, walked down the hall limping with the clothes under one arm, grabbed a clean rag from my cleaning closet, wrapped it tight around my ankle, and limped down to the laundry room.

**Inuyasha**

I paced around my room, glaring at my brother and my friend while I did.

"Why did you let her get away?"

I growled out, finally stopping to glare at them. Sess rolled his eyes

"Kami Inuyasha, you act like we kidnapped her and forced her down here. As much we all hate it, Kagome is a servant and as to act like one until we can get her out of here. The other servants would notice if she wasn't doing her chores."

I glared at him "So? She was still hurt. She shouldn't have been sent back to work."

I spun around, going for the door. I reached out for the doorknob when Miroku's blue and purple energy barrier surrounded it. I spun back around going towards him. He sighed looking at me, and continued reading the message he had gotten from home.

"Calm down Inuyasha. You cannot go looking for Kagome yet. Wait until after dinner. By then Kikyo should be involved with something else and you can look for her."

I crossed my arms and flung myself on a chair glaring at both of them.

"Fine I'll wait till then. But only till then!"

**Dinner**

My head slipped from my hand and into the soup I was eating as all conversation around me stopped and I jerked awake. What? It's not my fault if I fell asleep listening to Kikyo's trip to the stupid town she went to today. I don't care how many times she says she was visiting a few of the markets, she still smells like sex even with all that rose and jasmine shit poured over her.

You know, Kagome would smell pretty good with that on her.

After Dinner, in the Hallway

I rushed out as soon as dinner was over, looking for Kagome. I took at huge breath and had found a faint trail from her when I was interpreted.

"Oh Lord Inuyasha!"

I quietly moaned as I heard Kikyo ran up behind me and turned around, trying to be polite so I could find Kagome faster.

"Yes, Queen Kikyo?"

"I was wondering if I could speak with you for a few moments."

I nodded, and started walking, not looking behind me if Kikyo was following me.

"I just wanted to tell you how glad you and your brother decided to stop here for a break in his quest for a wife. You don't know how lonely it gets sometimes being up here by yourself. I could marry again I suppose, but I think it would diminish my husbands memory if I married again so soon after his death."

'Oh, and fucking men doesn't ruin anything for his memory instead of marrying them does it?'

"Yes Queen Kikyo, that sounds very noble of you."

"Please, Inuyasha, call me Kikyo." She slowly ran a finger up my arm as we walked."

'What the hell is this bitch doing now?'

"Yes Kikyo." I gritted my teeth hoping for patience and that she would get her hand off my arm soon.

"Inuyasha, has anyone ever told you how… handsome you are?"

I looked at her sharply but before I could saw a word, she jumped into my arms and started kissing me. She shoved her tongue into my mouth and hugged my harder as I tried to get her of me.

"Queen Kikyo!" I said finally pulling her of me. The woman was like a damn leech.

"We can't do this it's to-" I stopped in mid sentence as I smelled something on Kikyo.

Kagome's blood.

I gritted my teeth and tried hard not to throw her against the wall and force her to tell me what she did to Kagome. I quickly bowed,

"Please excuse me, I have to go."

And using my demonic speed I rushed of to find Kagome.

**Outside the laundry**

I sighed and closed the door behind me; sure my ankle was going to be the death of me. Kami it hurt so much. And my boobs and shoulders were aching so much it felt like someone had tied them all in knots. I tried to crack my neck as I walked slowly down to Kikyo's room to drop her kimonos off. As far as I know, Kikyo hadn't taken dinner away yet so I rushed to her room as fast as I could to drop her clothes off and get to the kitchen. I walked into her room, wanting to just get out. I always got a bad feeling about her room, it was just to… clean. Kikyo is a total slut, no doubt and this room just wasn't dirty enough to be hers. I shrugged and dumped her clothes on the bed and walked down to the kitchen. But Kikyo's servant had gotten there before me and told me she had ordered no dinner for me. So I walked back up to my room when a red blur picked me up.

'Great, Inuyasha's going to be thrilled when he sees my leg.'

AN: Yay I'm done. Don't forget to review got it? Later.


	12. Wood in Your Leg? Let the Monk Get it Ou...

AN: Hey you know I've put up like 1l chapters and only 10 people have reviewed me? Is there something hard about reviewing that I don't understand? God, it's like pulling teeth. How 'bout doing me a flavor and at least insult my spelling or something, and, God see how desperate I am? I'm begging for people to make fun of me, God this is pitiful. Anyway, one quick word to the NICE PEOPLE WHO ACTULLAY REVIEW and then the new chapter.

Naja607- Evil love spell huh? You know, I haven't really thought about using one of those. Hmm…

Disclaimer- No I don't own Inuyasha, but do you think I can get Kouga to work as my pool boy? Wait, I need a pool first. Damn.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Kikyo's Secret Bedroom**

Kanna was sitting on her knees on a small pillow in front of the picture of the angels, her back facing it, her mirror resting in her hands, her face a careful mask to let no emotions show as she watched Kikyo scream and break things in a total rage. She didn't even blink when a huge glass goblet flew pass her, barely brushing her shoulder.

"Damn it! You fucking told me to do the wrong thing you, you… Kami I don't even have a word for you!"

She screamed at Kanna, pacing past her angrily, barely keeping herself from reaching out and smacking her across the face just to get her to show some kind of emotion.

"I also told you I wasn't sure what would make him desire you. My mirror was cloudy and unclear that day."

She didn't even look at Kikyo as she said this, just stared ahead at some unseen spot on the wall. Kikyo growled as best a human could and had to keep herself from knocking Kanna against the floor.

"What the hell does that mean?" she asked between tightly clenched teeth that wanted to do something like, say bite Kanna's ear off, instead of talk.

She slowly turned her head and neck towards Kikyo, burning holes in her with her uncaring gaze, and spoke slowly as if she was speaking to a slow child.

"When I can't read my mirror, it means the person I'm focusing on is changing, and/or his current actions are not matching those of his past. I cannot tell what will make him respond to your desires until the mirror becomes unclouded and clear to read again. You as a trained miko should know this."

Kikyo flung one last plate at the wall and sat down against her bed, reclining against her pillows.

"So when exactly will your mirror become 'unclouded and clear to read again'?" she asked mockingly. Kanna drilled her with her gaze again.

"When he stops changing, when enough time as passed that his current actions become routine for him, or when the reason his actions and feelings are changing is removed."

Kikyo considered this, rubbing her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Let's see, I can't wait for him to stop changing, who knows how long that takes, I can't wait for his current actions to become normal for him and the people around him, so that leaves one thing. Destroy whatever's taking his attention away from me. Now I would make you find out now, but Naraku should be here any minute and I don't want him to find out what I'm up to. So I'll be kind and let the bitch live another day."

She said as she got up, walked to her closet and started looking at clothes. She nodded to herself as she held a dirty miko uniform up to her chest and started to put it on. Kanna watched on in silence but couldn't resist asking,

"Why didn't you get Kagome to wash that for you?"

Kikyo giggled,

"Because, it's our role play night, tonight he's the big, bad demon who I try to kill but fail. The mud's because the battle took place near a muddy lake, and he's going to fuck my brains out in the water, wanna watch?"

She tied her hair behind her like a miko would.

"To bad, you're not invited even if you wanted to watch, now, leave me."

Kanna slipped back through the painting as she heard Kikyo mutter to herself,

"Now where did I leave the whips and chains?"

**Kagome**

'Hope he doesn't react to badly to my leg. Kami who am I kidding? He's probably still mad about me leaving him. And now he finds me with my leg bleeding, twisted, and not even bothered to care for. I'm done for.'

I clutched his arms tighter when my leg got bumped around a little bit and tried not to moan out in pain. We reached his room, and I smiled nervously up at him when he put me down gently on his bed.

"Hey. Been awhile seen we've seen each other, hasn't it been Inuyasha?"

He crossed his arms and glared down at me, ignoring my question and way of greeting, which had been pretty stupid.

"What happened to your leg Kagome?" I decided to play dumb not wanting to worry him and blinked my eyes up at him.

"Something happened to my leg?"

Inuyasha growled, "Yes, what happened?"

"Which leg?"

"That one." He pointed to my left leg.

I looked down at my leg and raised my head back up at him,

"Oh. That leg."

"Yeah that leg. What happened to it?"

"…You know, I don't remember."

"Yes you do, what happened?"

"How should I know?"

"Kagome."

"Yes?"

"Tell. Me. What. Happened. To. Your. Leg."

I tilted my head to the side and scratched my head, as if I was thinking deeply about something.

"Hm. Now that I think about it, I think it got banged against a door."

"That hard?" He asked, gesturing toward the blood coming through the cloth.

"I was rushing."

"Doing what?"

"Chores."

"What chores?"

"My daily ones."

"Like what?"

"The ones I do everyday."

"And they are?"

"Oh, this and that."

"This and that of what?"

"Of everything."

"Kagome."

"Yeah?"

"Last time I'm asking, what happened to your leg?"

Inuyasha looked really angry now, so I thought it would be better to distract him instead of annoying him. So I reached up to pet his ears but his hand caught mine.

"You are not touching my ears again. Do you think I'm that stupid? Besides, I told you, you weren't touching my ears ever again when we were kids."

"So? I wanna touch them."

"Too bad."

"Come on, please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"No"

"Pretty please with sugar, and sparkles on top?"

"No."

"Pretty, pretty please with sugar, sparkles, ice cream, and cookies on top?"

"No."

20 minutes later

"-whipped cream, spice, fresh milk, caramel, frosting, pastries, cake, cupcakes, fruit, chocolate, fruit filling, jello, pudding, sprinkles, pie, cheese cake, strawberries, blackberries, nuts and butterscotch on top?"

"Kami where do you come up with this stuff? NO!"

"Are you two done yet?"

Inuyasha turned around and I gasped. Inuyasha started to turn red at the two men sitting at the table playing cards and I looked away, blushing.

"Kami Inuyasha, if you want some girl to like you, the first thing you don't do is deny her greatest wish. And shouldn't you be happy she wants to touch you?" Miroku asked.

"Indeed little brother, why are you fighting her so much?" Sesshourmaru asked without even looking up from the cards in his hand. He looked up, saw my leg and sighed.

"Are you going to take care of her, or shall I do it for you?"

Inuyasha growled, "Don't touch her." And to me he said, "Move even an inch and I'll chain you to the bed, and tell Kikyo I required of your 'services' when she can't find you." And he left before I could say one word. I leaned back

"Well, I'm not moving, when did you guys get here?"

"We came in sometime while you were adding in the dipped caramel locusts to your pleas of touching his ears." Sesshourmaru remarked dryly.

"What? I heard from Mayu that the cooks in the south can make it look like you're not even eating the bugs when they prepare them!" I defended weakly.

"Uh-huh, by the way, they may not look like bugs but they taste really bad." Sesshourmaru remarked.

Miroku put one of his cards on the table.

"I like strawberry mosquitoes, they're so tiny they look like little balls and not as flies at all."

"Yes, those are good, but the chocolate frogs are better."

Miroku looked up from his hand at Sesshourmaru.

"Really? I've heard about those, but I refuse to eat one until someone tells me if they keep the bones in the frogs or not."

"That's why many people don't eat them, they're afraid of choking on a bone."

"So are there bones?"

"That's the beauty of it, you don't know and anyone who's tried it before is sworn not to tell. It's been like that for centuries but no one can remember why. The only reason I tried one was because my brother dared me to when I was about 18. I don't remember how old he was."

"What about a butterscotch pig liver? Ever had one of those?"

"Yes, I didn't like it much, the liver was to hard in some places, and to soft in other. The butterscotch was good through. I was told the cook homemade it before."

"Yeah, I love homemade stuff, have you ever tried…"

"ENOUGH! WILL YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT EATING STUFF LIKE THAT? IT'S SO GROSS!"

Miroku looked at me, totally innocent.

"I'm sorry Kagome, we didn't mean to upset you. Are you alright?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, just peachy."

"There's a food you forgot to say, peach cobber! I love that stuff. My castle makes the best ever! We hand pick the peaches-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up about the stupid peach cobber. I tried it at your place and it wasn't that good." Inuyasha said as he strolled in with medical supplies under his shoulder.

"Hey!"

He sat gently on the bed, putting the stuff he brought with him on the table he dragged over, glancing down at the sides of my legs.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure you didn't move a inch like I told you."

"Oh shut up!"

He flashed me a quick grin and brought his attention back to my leg. He unwrapped the cloth around my leg and seemed at lose at what to do next. Miroku pushed him off the bed, Inuyasha landed on the floor, and Miroku took his spot.

"Kami Inuyasha, I through you could fix wounds."

"Well I can. Sort of. Ok, I can't really." He got up, dusted his sleeves and glared at the monk. Miroku rolled his eyes, picked up a pair of tweezers, and started picking splinters out of my leg. I clenched my jaw tight, refusing to cry out against the pain. I saw Inuyasha staring, with a look in his eyes I couldn't quite place.

"What?" he shot back at me when he caught me staring and stalked over to a chair to sit down in.

I shook my head at him and tried to hold in a grasp when Miroku got rid of a really long piece of wood. He raised an eyebrow, pausing in his work.

"If you didn't want to get a cut and splinters you should have watched where you were running."

He said, sounding like a father who had caught his child playing in the mud. A door slammed open.

"What happened to her you bastards?"

I sighed. "Hi Kagura. Were have you been?"

She rolled her eyes and sat down on the other side of me.

"Lady Bitch wanted to compare and contrast the colors of her new dining room, to the color of the old one, 'Oh, but Lady Kagura, do you think this is a little to bright?'" she imitated her in a high-pitched voice.

"At least that's what we started out talking about. When the freak left, she started talking about the latest gossip that almost bored me to tears. I don't know how I survived. Oh, the things I do for you."

I laughed; happy Kagura was her usual self.

"Yeah but I always make it up to you with caramels don't I?"

"Well yeah, there's that, but you know what would make me really happy?"

"What?"

She took a deep breath and started to sing,

"Boys, sometimes a girl just needs one."

I caught on and started singing with her

"Boys, to love and to hold."

"Boys, when a girl is with one"

"Mm mmm"

"Then she's in control!"

We exploded in laughter, and laughed even harder if that was possible when we saw the guys looking at us with compete and total shock. Even Sesshourmaru didn't look cold or hard and stared at us with his mouth hanging wide open.

We calmed down, and I looked at Miroku, still in shock.

"Are you going to finish anytime soon?"

"Um, oh yeah sure, but Lady Kagura and Kagome, if you need anything from me later, well you know what room I'm in."

"Hentai!" Kagura made as if to hit him but I stopped her in mid-air

"Can you wait till after he's done fixing my leg please?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I can wait."

"Oh thank you so much. Sorry if it's to much trouble."

"Don't worry, it's no trouble at all." She said, totally missing my sarcasm or just ignoring it.

Miroku gulped, and muttered thank Kami as we went back to work on my leg. Everyone just sit in silence for a while, Inuyasha staring at the fire, Kagura taking over Miroku in his and Sesshourmarus's card game, and I just sat and stared out the window and thought about the book. What could it possibly be? How special could a book like that be? It had a good story but what's the point of the letter, Kaede's dreams, and the strange papers and circles? Kami this is confusing. It's just a regular book and yet, it's not. Kaede did tell me to trust myself, so I guess that book isn't just a book. But what is it? Miroku better be done soon, I have to find out.

"Are you almost done?"

"Almost, I just have to wrap this up."

"Don't so it neatly, Kikyo will suspect something if I have a neat bandage around my ankle instead of one that looks like I did it myself."

Inuyasha looked up from the fireplace,

"Why?"

"She ordered all the healers not to help me when I'm hurt or sick unless I may die. Don't know why she cared enough to at least keep me alive through. I always figured she'd want me dead."

Inuyasha swore and stood up, heading for the door muttering stupid bitch under his breath over and over again. He was about to reach the doorknob when a pinkish purple energy barrier surrounded the doorknob. I sighed in relief.

"Thanks Miroku." I said, grateful he had stopped Inuyasha. He looked puzzled and opened his mouth to say something but glanced over my shoulder and changed his mind, settling on a nod instead.

'Ok that was weird. Maybe Sesshourmaru put the barrier up, and didn't want to admit it.'

"Inuyasha you promised me you wouldn't harm Kikyo."

He growled, "That bitch should be torn limb from limb."

'Shit, he's not listening. Kami I hate doing this.'

I giggled, "Oh Inuyasha, you weren't going to kill Kikyo for me were you?"

His eyes got big.

"Hell no! I just, I, um, I … wanted to get some food for you! That's it, food! I could hear your stomach growling from all the way over there. Stupid wench, thinking I'm gonna defend you or something."

"Hey I have a name moron! And it's not wench!"

"Feh, so?"

"So call me by it. Ka-go-me. Say it!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I hate all the other little pet names you have for me."

"And I should care?"

"Oh you stupid little…ugh, I don't even have a name for you!"

I stood up shakily, and walked towards the door with a limp.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

"Out of here you stupid jerk!"

"Oh and this is the thanks I get for helping you?"

"I would have thanked you if you can stand to call me by my real name! But since you refuse to, we're even! Now I'm leaving."

"Feh, fine go ahead."

"I will!"

I walked out the door and slammed it shut. I hurried as fast I could to my room, trying hard to muffle my laughing. Kami Inuyasha was gullible! Now that he's mad at me, he won't go after Kikyo or bother me at least till morning. Good. Now it's time to find out what secrets that books holds.

**Inuyasha's Room**

I spun around to face Miroku after Kagome left.

"Why the hell did you block me from leaving?"

Miroku looked confused and then sighed.

"Inuyasha, I didn't put that barrier up."

I blinked.

"But, she couldn't have put it up? Could she?"

I ran back to the door and tried to get it open, but Kagome's barrier flared to life again and wouldn't let me out. Miroku got up and walked over to the barrier.

"Here, let me try to get rid of it."

He held his hand up over the barrier, muttered a few words and tried to throw a prayer paper on the barrier. It stuck for a few moments but then it caught fire. Miroku drew back, clearly shocked.

"Oh Kami. She's stronger then we thought she was. This isn't good. We have to get her trained right away. It's not safe if she isn't trained soon."

Sesshourmaru nodded. "Fine we'll tell her tomorrow."

"Tell her what tomorrow?" Kagura asked

Miroku slapped a hand to his forehead. "Damn it, I forgot you were in here."

"Well to bad, I want to know everything, now!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

AN: Yay, I'm finally done with this chapter. Hey, what are the prayer paper things Kagome's grandpa uses on Inuyasha and what Miroku uses on a demon once in awhile called? I sort of know, but I cannot spell it for the life of me. And sorry if the song was to corny. I dared myself to write it. (Don't ask.)Well there are only a couple chapters of Kagome still in the castle and then… what? I'm not telling you now. So if anyone's getting tired of waiting for her to get out of there and find the rest of the 'dwarfs' you're in luck, I only have maybe two, give or take a few chapters left of it. Yay. Well hope you liked this chapter and,

REVIEW!

Thanks and see ya when I write up the next chapter.


	13. The Vortex

AN: Hey, me again with another chapter. Have I ever mentioned how much I love you guys? After having my story up on mediaminer for like 2 months I never got as many reviews after one chapter like I did here. Thank you thank you thank you thank you and you're the most wonderfully people I've ever gotten to write for. Keep reviewing!

Ripgurllilyania- Hey thanks for the review and sorry if I didn't update quick enough for you.

Korokochan18- (cower in fear when shiny weapons of mass destruction are bought out.) Ok, ok here's the new chapter –please don't hurt me- and please keep reading! –Please be happy to- Oh and thanks so much for being the first person to ever threaten me to write! No ever has before and I couldn't believe it when someone finally did. Thank you! But don't overdo it, just once in awhile because I don't want to get use to it.

Princesskitty- Well I plan to have lemons for everyone but Naraku and Kikyo, (God do you know how sick that would be?) but I'm not sure how well they'll be written because…I've never written one before, God help me. If I can't stop blushing I might need someone else to write it for me. Yeah Snow White is a really stupid name and she was a servant. Like in this story, only Kagome is a much cooler name than Snow White and Prince Charming as a real name (Inuyasha) and he doesn't come in at the end and sweep her off her feet.

RikaHanyou44- Thanks I hope the rest of my chapters are as good as the ones you've read.

Mystical- Thanks for liking the story so far and I hope you continue to like it.

Suzie- Thanks for reviewing and liking my story. I don't think I've ever met a person that likes Phantom of the Opera as much as I do. I have the book, I've seen the play twice on Broadway and I have the movie. And I have the c.d and have memorized most of the songs in the play. (Oh my God, I am such a geek. (Than again being a geek is really fun)) Still think you like the Phantom as much as me?

Inuyashaandkagomekiss- Thanks I didn't think my story would turn out better than the actual movie of Snow White. Glad to know someone thinks so anyway. And of course I'm going to get those two to suck face! (heheheheheheh ok maybe not that much but their lips will be touching) Just because I've changed the story just a tiny bit (ok maybe more than a tiny bit) doesn't mean the two main characters won't kiss. I'm still trying to decide if Inuyasha kisses Kagome a lot or just the once.

Naja607- …Oh God I did? Sorry I didn't even notice I said cobber instead of cobbler. I always check my spelling, but since I can't spell to save my life, and my brother hates Inuyasha too much to proofread it for me, it's probably never going to be perfect. You wanna blame someone for me not being able to spell right, blame my mom. She's the one who taught me how to read but she never owns up to it. If you spelled as bad as I do I wouldn't want to admit it either. And about where I get my ideas from…well do you really want to know?

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha in anyway, but I was wondering if I could just borrow Sesshourmarus's Tensiga for a little bit because I was thinking since it gives people life and all, maybe it could get rid of my acne? It's not that bad, just between my eyebrows for some reason, and getting rid of all the annoying little pimples would be giving me my life back because I won't have to waste so much time washing my face to clean it and all. Hey, maybe I could bring my goldfish back to life while I'm at it.

**Kagome**

My laughing finally controlled, I walked quickly and quietly down the hall to my room. I couldn't remember what time it was, if it was still noon or night, I had no idea and could care less. As I got closer and closer to my room, where the book was I felt like this strong…Kami I don't know how to explain it, like a vibe that was telling me I needed to see the book now. I had no idea why I was feeling this way, if it was important, or even if it was safe to feel this way, I needed that book. I made it to my room, and pulled the book out from under the mattress. I sat down with a soft thud and opened it to the inside cover, and ran my fingers over it until I felt my instincts to push here and the little flap popped open. The papers and their binding hadn't been disturbed; the white circle looked the same as it had been before. With a trembling finger I slowly reached out to gently touch the circle.

And I got sucked into a huge vortex.

**Inuyasha's Room**

"You mean to tell me Kagome's a strong, untrained miko who's so clueless she doesn't even know she has powers?"

Sesshourmaru nodded grimly.

"And she's can destroy this whole kingdom if she doesn't learn how to control her power?"

This time both Sesshourmaru and Miroku nodded.

"What? You think I was born yesterday or something? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, you bastards!"

**Kagome**

After I was sucked in the vortex, I guess I got knocked out because when I woke up, I was lying in a clearing in woods that would look more familiar if the area around me was about 36 years older. I stood up and looked around, trying to figure out where I was. It felt like the forests I had played in as a kid, but it wasn't at the same time. I tried to take a few steps forward, but I ran right into something. And since I can't have anything easy nowadays, the stupid force was invisible. I stepped back and kicked at it with my foot, and watched as a blue light ripped up and down from the vibrations my foot caused. I sighed in annoyance, sat down and leaned against a tree, saving my strength since I had no idea where I was or who had set up that barrier. I sighed again, resting my head against my fist. I was here only like five minutes and I'm already bored out of my mind. I sat up straighter as I heard hoofs pounding furiously from somewhere south of me. A rider appeared in rich clothes, long brown hair, sitting on a handsome black horse. He was a couple yards away from me so I couldn't see his face clearly, but from the way he held himself I could tell he was someone of high ranking.

And an insane demon was hot on his horse's heels.

The demon was a bird Youkai, his eyes a bloody red, his mouth foaming like a dog when they get rabies. His feathers were matted with dirt and blood, hiding a blue that could rival the sky of its color. His talons looked like he had tied the sharpest daggers he could find to himself and then dipped them in red paint. Which of course was really blood from some poor animal or even human. He gave an angry scream and dived toward the man, but he quickly jumped off the horse and rolled off somewhere to the side. The bird stopped mid strike and glanced around looking for the man, his madness making him slower. He spotted the man as he tried to inch away and he dived down, ready to make a clean strike and kill him quick when a woman wearing ancient armor appeared out of nowhere and shot a blast of something out of her hands at it. At first I didn't understand what she was doing when it hit me. She was miko, blasting purification blasts at the demon. The bird demon yelled in pain when the blast met his skin and changed directions to head toward the miko .He flew straight at her, but she didn't even blink. She just drew a sword out from behind her back and sliced its head off when it was close enough, her sword so full of her power you could see it rising off of it. I'd never seen anything like it before in my life. Not that I had really lived long enough to see anything like it, or even go anywhere to see something close to what had happened here, but you get my point. The woman replaced the sword down her back, shook her hair out, and walked toward the man on the ground. She helped him up the ground and bowed low to him.

"My King Nobunaga. I hope you are all alright my lord."

I gasped. That man was my father! But who was the woman?

"Please, I can't let such a deed as yours go un-rewarded, what's your name?"

The woman lifted her head proudly to my father,

"My king, I do not take any from those I help, and I could never ask anything from my king, no matter how many times I may save you."

"Please, at least give me your name."

"Fine. My name is Midoriko."

I almost screamed. That woman was my mother! Oh Kami, where did you send me? And then it hit me. My father and mother were standing right over there, right in front of me. My mother, long dead, I could get to know her, my father, I could be with him again. I shot to my feet and tried to go through the barrier. I pounded my fists against the barrier and screamed as loud as I could to them,

"Mama! Papa!"

But they didn't hear me. I doubt they even saw me.

At least I know what the barrier's there for.

I leaned back against the tree, greedily looking at them. My father, young, proud, the new ruler of our land looked different from the father I knew. My father had wrinkles, silver and black hair, and had a problem with his leg. This Nobunaga had no wrinkles, jet-black hair that reached his shoulders, and no problems with his leg yet. But both of them had the same dark green eyes that you could see miles away. I wonder why I didn't see them earlier. And then I turned to look at my mother. Kaede was right, I looked nothing like her. I couldn't see how anyone could look as beautiful and powerful like my mother was. Long black hair fell in waves nearly to the middle of her back. She had red lips and a strange marking on her forehead that made her look even more beautiful then she was. I couldn't believe I had come out of such a creature. I shook my head and brought myself back to their conversation.

"Please, isn't there anything I could give you?"

"I'm afraid not my king."

"My king!" My father groaned turning around to face an old man racing towards them on a horse, trailing another one behind him.

"My king, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Thank Kami my king! Now, if you please my king we must get back to the castle." He said tossing him the reins to the new horse.

He mounted up and looked back down at my mother.

"I will find some way to repay you." He promised.

She smiled. "I'm sorry my king, but there is not much more that I want then I already have."

"What is it? I'll give you anything."

"I'm afraid you can't give me what I want my king."

He smiled at her. "Don't worry I'll find a way."

He turned his horse around and started to trot away on it. My mother was about to turn away when she noticed her shoulder guard was loose. She paused, fixing it and looked up after him with a puzzled look on her face as she tied her shoulder guard. My father turned to look back and met her eyes.

I could have sworn I saw electricity light up between them. She gasped and he looked shocked. They stared at each other until my father turned around a bend in the road, my mother still staring after him. Then I was jerked upward, back up the vortex.

"Kagome, wake up please!" a voice called to me, shaking me.

I opened my eyes slowly, trying to figure out why I felt so warm and safe. I saw a red-white blur until my vision cleared and I saw Inuyasha staring down at me, concern all over his face. He was cradling me in his arms, almost like I was a baby. I blinked, confused. When had he gotten here?

"What are you doing here?" I asked tiredly, not even trying to get out of his arms.

"I said I was getting food for you since you didn't get dinner remember? And since you left my room I had to come find you here. What happened to you? Kami, you look so cold and pale."

He drew my blanket up around me, grimacing at its lightness.

"I swear to fucking Kami, when your birthday comes around, I'm giving you clothes." He muttered. He brushed away some of my hair off my face with a claw.

"Now explain why I found you slumped against the wall, passed out, and a book on the floor?"

"Oh Kami, where's the book?" I asked panicking.

"Calm down, it's on the table."

I looked over and it was right where he had said it was. I sighed in relief, the book was safe, and my parent's story was safe. He stroked enough hand across my forehead.

"What happened?"

I moaned, "Kami Inuyasha, do I have to tell you right now? I'm so tired, and it's so long, can't it wait till tomorrow?"

He sighed. "Fine, now eat your food."

He carefully moved me so I was sitting up, but leaning against his chest so I didn't have to support myself.

"I can sit up by myself." I grumbled half-heartily, wanting to argue but not wanting to move.

"Feh, to bad. Eat your soup, it's still warm."

He carefully lifted the bowl of soup onto my lap, and I slowly ate it, but my hand was trembling and spilled a lot. I couldn't even hold the chopsticks for the rice properly.

"Shh. It's alright, I'm here." He took the chopsticks from my trembling hands and slowly fed me.

When I finished, he let my head rest against his chest a bit more, but then he carefully stood up with my still in his arms, and laid me down on my bed. He pulled my blanket up and was about to leave but I stopped him.

"Thank you for everything Inuyasha."

"It's fine Kagome. It's kind of nice taking care of you when you aren't snapping at me." I smiled at him and my instincts went on over load. Something bad was going to happen. I may not see Inuyasha for a while. I swallowed.

"Inuyasha? Will you stay will me tonight?"

His eyes widen and I hurried to correct what I had said.

"I mean like just hang around until I'm asleep?"

He hesitated, but nodded and climbed in next to me. It was a tight fit because my bed wasn't the biggest, but it was all right. He pulled me tight to his chest and brushed a kiss against my temple, his arms wrapped around my waist and back.

"Goodnight Kagome." He whispered.

"Goodnight." I whispered back.

And with Inuyasha wrapped around me, I fell asleep.

**Inuyasha**

I sat up carefully watching Kagome after she fell asleep. Kami she's beautiful. With her long back hair, flawless skin, blood red lips she could rival any hime I had ever met. I drew her closer to my chest, wanting to stay a little while longer with her. It was then I promised myself I would do anything to protect the woman lying so innocent in my arms.

**AN:** Sorry, short chapter I know. I'll try to put a longer one out next. Hope you enjoyed this one, and don't forget to review again. Thanks


	14. Ok, Kagome Really Needs Help Now

AN: Hey, me again. Sorry about last chapter I know it was short, but I thought that was a good spot to leave off on.

Suzie- Thanks; I thought I put too much fluffy-ness in that chapter. I don't think I've ever met anyone who is as obsessed with Phantom of the Opera as I am. Nice to know I'm not the only one out there. You know what they say through, "Obsession is a fine line between madness and genius." (Who said that again? I think it was Albert Einstein but I could be wrong.) So that either means we're brilliant or insane.

Naja607- Lucky for me, I don't plan to write about the book for a few more chapters so I can figure out what next story the book will tell. (You know, I should come up with a title for the book to.) Unlucky for you, because you have to wait. Don't worry I should be sending Kagome down the vortex again sometime in the 19 or 20 chapter. I have to get rid of her first. (And you'll just have to wait to see what I mean by that.)

Inuyasha-Kagome66- Thanks, hope this update was fast enough for you.

PinkEyeSmile303- This story is only loosely based on Snow White. I changed a lot of the original story so I could fit in most of the people for the Inuyasha show, and get them mated offto each other so they don't come in at the last second. Like in the original Snow White, Prince Charming meets the girl when she's dead, falls in love, kisses her, and wants to marry her once she wakes up, and she also falls in love with the prince and has no problem marrying a man who's name she doesn't even know. Do you really want that to happen to poor Kagome? And wouldn't Kagome just slap Prince Charming for taking advantage of the fact she was dead and kissing her anyway? And besides I can't have Kikyo getting away with a branch falling on her back after she 'kills' Kagome like in the first one. Still trying to decide how to kill Kikyo and Naraku actually. If you have any creative ideas on how to kill those two, I would love to hear them. Anyway thanks for liking my story and I hope you continue to read it. Thanks.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, but do you think I could get Sango to teach me how to use Hiraikotsu? There are a lot of perverts I know that I wanna hit so bad.

* * *

**Kikyo's Secret Bedroom**

Kikyo turned over in her bed, giving her back to Naraku the morning after their little…game. He started rolling his tongue up and down her back when he felt her move, and massaged her thighs.

"Mm mmm, baby can you do me a favor and go get some," he voice got husky and she turned over to face him, "Whipped cream?"

His face almost turned wolfish, and he got up so fast he was gone in seconds.

Kikyo got up, stretched, and walked over to her closet where she got an almost see-through kimono to throw on top of her naked body while she waited for Naraku to come back. She leaned against her bedposts and lazily let blue energy escape from her fingertip to the painting, watching as Kanna stepped out.

"Yes?"

"Quick, while Naraku's gone, who's the bitch that's trying to take my Inuyasha away?"

"You must ask properly my mistress." Kikyo growled in annoyance.

"Fine. Mirror, Mirror whose the woman that Inuyasha wants instead of me?"

Kanna slowly turned the mirror around as it became clouded and smoky. When she had turned it in a half circle, the smoke disappeared. Kikyo felt her mouth drop open.

"That bitch!" she said as she saw Kagome's face sleeping peacefully in the mirror. She felt her rage grow more as she watched Inuyasha bent down to kiss her cheek and leave her room quietly.

"That, that, slut! Damn it, Inuyasha is mine! She's only a poor servant! Why would he want her? Fucking Kami, is she more use to me dead or alive?"

Kikyo started pacing back and forth muttering under her breath to herself on if she wanted Kagome dead or not.

"It might be harder without her, but whatever, I'll live. Kagome is so dead."

She heard Naraku come in and turned to face him.

"Naraku baby, I have a special job for you to do…"

**

* * *

**

**Kagome's Room**

I rolled over to my side, wanting to see if Inuyasha was still there or not. I knew he wouldn't be there, but I was still a little disappointed when I found he wasn't. I sighed and rolled to my feet. I didn't have to change since I never changed out of my clothes yesterday. I just rebound my chest because the binds were becoming a little loose. The burn on them was also lessening and it didn't hurt as much to wrap it around them. I was about to slip into my sandals and sneak out when Kikyo pounded on my door.

"Get out here bitch!"

I sighed, shoved the book under my bed just remembering it was there, and opened the door to face Kikyo.

"You know, I was having a really good morning before you showed up Kikyo."

She just smiled sweetly and shoved a basket at me.

"I need you to clean the guest's rooms during their breakfast, and then run out to the woods to pick some flowers."

"Any kind?"

"Yes, I could care less."

I looked suspiciously at her. Something was wrong, she's acting way to nice. I mentally shrugged. Whatever, at least she's only giving me two chores to do today.

"Fine." I said taking the basket and closing the door in her face and kept my ear peeled to the door until I heard her leave. I shook my head, still confused at her actions. I put my sandals on and after a moments hesitation I put the book in the basket and covered it with the cloth lying in there. Taking the basket with me, I limped down to the guest's wing and I got my cleaning supplies. I decided to start in Inuyasha's room because it was closer so I walked in and started to make his bed when a voice behind me said,

"Kagome."

I yelped and turned around, my hand on my heart. Inuyasha was in front of me, grinning his head off.

"Jerk! Why did you scare me like that?"

"Feh, I through you heard me."

"I'm human, not demon!"

"Sorry."

"It's fine, why are you here?"

"I had to talk to you and, Kami will you sit down! Your leg is shaking like crazy!"

I sat down on the bed, he was right I could barely hold up my own weight on that leg. He narrowed his eyes at my leg and sat down on the bed next to me, pulling it up onto his lap.

"What are you doing?"

"My saliva has a healing agent in it." He said and bent down, unwound Miroku's bandage, and started licking my cut. My eyes widen in shock. Oh my Kami. It stung a little at first, but then warmth spread through my leg and it did feel a lot better. He glanced up at me with a smirk on his mouth.

"Feeling better?"

I nodded wordlessly. His smirk got bigger and he started licking my twisted ankle. When he finished he stood up.

"Get up, see how you feel."

I carefully got up and walked around. The cut was almost gone, and my twisted ankle just a little twinge when I walked on it.

"Thank you! That feels so much better!"

I jumped into his arms and hugged him; so grateful he had relived my pain. He hugged me back slowly at first, until he was hugging me as tightly as I was hugging him. I blushed when I realized we were still hugging and I slowly pulled away. I cleared my throat.

"So what did you have to tell me?"

He sighed and dragged a hand through his hair

"Sesshourmaru, Miroku, and me need to talk to you tonight. It's really important. Do you think you can meet us in my room around midnight?"

"Yeah, I could do that. You better go now, Kikyo's probably missing you at breakfast."

He rolled his eyes at the mention of Kikyo

"Kami don't remind me. There's nothing more on earth that could make as happy as to wring Kikyo's stupid neck. See ya later."

He turned and started walking towards the door, but couldn't resist looking back. Our eyes meet and I could have sworn I saw energy flash between us.

Just like with my parents.

I finished cleaning the rooms, put my cleaning stuff away, and walked down to the kitchen to say hello to Mayu and grab some water for her before I left for the woods.

"Hey Mayu."

I leaned sown gave her a kiss on her forehead, and she handed me an apple.

I grinned at her, took a bite, and picked up the buckets for Mayu's water. I ran out, got the water came back in, done.

"Here you go Mayu. I'll try to come by after lunch or something to help you with anything you need."

Mayu smiled gratefully at me, and I left giving her another kiss on the cheek. I started off towards the woods, my basket swinging from my arm. The woods were kind of far from the castle, but it wasn't a really long walk. And the woods had the most beautiful wildflowers. Kikyo always use to make me come down here when I was younger to pick flowers. She never put them out in the hall or on tables like she use to with other flowers through, which confused me so much I asked one of the servants what she did with them and she told me, her and Naraku used them on each other during sex. The next time I was sent to get them I blushed and stuttered so much that Kikyo just made another servant do it and I haven't done it since. I shook my head to clear it, trying to get thoughts of the past out of my head. I mean really, why would I want to think about the freak and the bitch fucking each other with something as innocent as a flower?

Kami that's going to give me nightmares now.

I bent down to pick some daisies out of the ground when I thought I heard rustling from the bushes behind me. I turned around, wishing I had brought my arrows, but I didn't see anything. I slowly turned around and started getting flowers again, telling myself not to be so paranoid.

* * *

**Naraku**

Naraku watched Kagome hungrily as she bent down and displayed her sweet ass for all the world to see. So what if her damn skirt covered it, you could still see her curves. He glanced down at the long wicked dagger clenched tight in his fist. Kikyo had told him to kill her, cut out her heart, get rid of the body and bring the heart back to her as proof she was dead. But she wouldn't know if he had a little fun with her first would she? He grinned evilly at the things he would do to her young, firm, body, and then right before climaxing, cutting off her air and spilling into her the moment before she died.

They call your first climax 'the little death' for more than one reason you know.

* * *

**Kagome**

I stood straight up again, this time sure I had heard something. I glanced around, looking for something out of place. But there was nothing, everything was still, calm, peaceful.

_But you know it's not._

I started backing away from the forest, seeing nothing but knowing something was there.

Kami, why the hell didn't I bring my arrows?

My eyes darted nervously from bush to bush, tree to tree.

Shadow to shadow.

I gulped, getting scared of…something, every passing second. I started to back away faster, trying to get away from the unknown threat. I tried to swallow a scream when I heard something from behind me and spun around to see Naraku come out behind a large bush.

"Hello Kagome."

I swallowed, trying to calm my racing heart.

"What do you want Naraku?"

He smiled, one that sent chills up and down my spine.

"You."

It seemed like everything froze after that one simple statement, and it felt like time itself had stopped for a moment. And then all hell broke lose. He lunged at me, and I barely avoided him. He swung one of his hands at me, trying to knock me down, but I ducked and rolled to the other side. He smirked at me.

"Go right ahead and try to get away Kagome. This is a lot of fun. Don't worry," he reassured me when he saw me looking around frantically for a way to escape or for one of my friends, "Your friends can't save you this time, and I won't let you escape, so you can give all of your attention to me."

And with a sinking heart I realized he was right. There was no way Kagura, Inuyasha, Sesshourmaru or Miroku would get here. And I couldn't escape someone as powerful as Naraku alone. I was on my own, facing a half male demon with a huge hard on for me.

Kami help me.

* * *

**AN:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH (more evil laughing) take that people-who-can't-ever-bother-to-review! That's right, all your fault whoever doesn't review out there, if you would even give me a review making fun of how much I can't spell I would have finished what happens to poor Kagome! But you don't, so you brought this upon yourself. If you guys don't REVIEW more I'll do this more often, got it? Well, hope you liked the chapter anyway. Later! (P.S Sorry to all the people who do review, I don't want to make you suffer, but it has to be done.) 


	15. The Dam Breaking

AN: Hey, sorry I didn't write earlier, but I didn't feel like it. Here's a quick word to the very nice people who bother to review my work and than a new chapter.

SesshourmaruGal- Thanks for liking my story, and I hope you will keep liking it.

DragonessoftheMiko'sFlame- Ok, first, cool name. Second, I won't have to leave a cliffie more than necessary if you guys could review just a little bit more. I'm not perfect; I like having my work praised and have people telling my what to fix and change so I don't do it again in the future. You know, now that I think of it I probably brag to much to, and I'm never totally sure I want to say a certain thing when I thank my reviewers, because I don't want to offend them and I could really use a- you know I don't think I need to be telling you this. AnywayI hope this chapter will satisfy your need to find out what happens next. I think I should have made it longer through. Oh well you can wait a week or so to find out what happens next can't you? 0:)

Ai nyte angle- Oh my God I am such a idiot, how could I not come up with the idea of cutting Naraku's balls off? (Hits self with book) Well thanks for giving me the suggestion, even through you probably didn't mean to.

SesshourmaruGal- Oh my God you gave me two reviews and I didn't even notice. THAT IS SO NICE! Unless you said that last chapter and I'm just too stupid to realize it. Thanks anyway.

Sanura- Oh that's how you do an evil laugh? Being someone who's supposed to be smart I can be really dumb sometimes. Yeah I didn't like the original Snow White either, she was just too stupid and weak for me. Come on, just because a guy kisses you it doesn't mean you have to marry him. Did she even know his name? She just got on the back of his horse and left to get married to him. So I really wanted to redo the story and I thought, what could be better than switching the stupid weak morons in Snow White, with the strong smart cool people from Inuyasha? Even if my STUIPD FRIENDS CAN'T READ THE STORY EVEN THROUGH I'VE ASKED THEM TO MILLIONS OF TIMES thanks for you at least reading it. And thanks for the 'gold qupie doll' (no offense or anything, but what is that anyway? And while you're at it, what's a beta? Somebody told me to get one for my spelling but I have no idea what that is.)

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, but I wish I did, so I could annoy my brother even more by bring the whole cast over to my house since he hates the show a lot. Maybe I could even get Sesshourmaru to throw him and his friends out of the house after they insult his tail. (Which is so cool by the way, his tail, not throwing my brother out, wait that would be cool to.)

WARNING! ATEMPED (I don't think I spelled that right) RAPE! (No one gets raped through)

**

* * *

**

**Kagome**

I clutched the basket tightly in my hand, as I faced Naraku and as my mind raced to figure out what to do. I tried to calm my racing heart, knowing if I panicked it would only be easier for him to catch me. At the thought of him raping me because I was so stupid as to break down, my breath slowed and my mind became clear.

'Ok, first things first, the most important things are not to let him kill me, not to let him rape me, and not to let him get my book.

Hey, and while I'm at it, maybe I should grow wings and fly to.'

Don't think like that moron! Where's the most likely place I can run where he'll have a hard time finding me?

I looked around, searching for something. He lunged at me again, trying to get me while I looked distracted. I quickly sidestepped him, prepared for him now. I almost tripped over a root when it came to me.

The woods!

I'd spent almost all my childhood in these woods; there was no one in the castle who knew them like I did. I started to quickly walk backwards, keeping my eyes on Naraku rather then the ground. He smirked,

"Be careful little Kagome, you don't want to trip and fall now would you?"

But he started to narrow his eyes at me in anger as he watched me sidestep, and jump over roots and rocks that were behind me. Like I said, I really knew my forest well. When I was at the beginning of the forest, I turned and ran as fast as I could into it. I heard Naraku chucked deeply and start to follow after me. I kept to the shadows, making sure to use a path that had sharp rocks pointing out from the ground, roots that rose three inches off the ground, and logs that had fallen over years before and were covered in moss and other things, praying to Kami Naraku would trip over something and slow him down. I heard an enraged roar behind me, and a thud as if something had fallen but I didn't dare look back. I just kept running faster and faster, until Naraku yelled out,

"I grow tired of this game Kagome, I want to fuck you today, not another day."

When I heard him call out, I tried to go even faster then I was going, I heard something come up behind me, and I barely got out of the way. It was a long, black tentacle. I felt my mouth drop open. What the hell is Naraku anyway? The tentacle came back and I heard it come up from behind me again. I dodged it, expect this time it got me right in the side. I tried to keep running holding a hand to my bleeding side, and the basket was getting harder and harder to carry, but I knew I had to keep holding on to it. The book inside it was the only link to my mother I would ever have, beside her old purification dagger, and only miko's could use that. Kikyo had taken it away years ago anyway. Naraku sent out two tentacles this time, I dodged the first one, getting a cut on my arm this time, but his second one wrapped around my ankle and pulled hard. I threw the basket and the book as far as I could, hoping Naraku would forget about it, and wouldn't find my book. As soon as I hit the ground I sat up, trying to get the tentacle around my leg off, but Naraku jumped on me, and pinned me to the ground before I had a chance to even touch it. I couldn't see him, but it felt like his lower body had turned into tentacles, two of which pinned my legs down, spread wide open, and another trying to get my skirt off without him getting up. His upper body was still human and his arms pinned mine down, his red eyes staring down into mine, full of lust and hate. He leaned his head down and whispered in my ear, his breath hot and sickly,

"Foolish Kagome, thinking you could get away from me."

Oh Kami, help me.

I tried to control my breathing, tried not to freak out, as he licked my neck and bit my collarbone sharply. My breathing got more labored as I tried not to let the tears in my eyes fall down. One of his tentacles reached up and replaced one of his hands holding mine down. He dragged it down my body and cruelly squeezed my breast. He tsked when he felt the binding around them,

"Looks like we have to get rid of this, won't we?"

I flew apart then, I started screaming, trying to get out of his grasp, crying, and whimpering. The only thing I didn't do was beg him to get away.

"Ah, Kagome are you scared? Sorry but I can't do anything about that."

His tentacles ripped my skirt clear up the center so there was a slit going up to my waist, and slowly dragged my loincloth down my legs.

"To bad I never got to do this to your mother. She would have been a nice lay."

And then something just broke inside me. The wall that had held all the rage, pain and sadness I've been holding in for such a long time now, broke and everything poured out like a dam breaking.

"STOP IT!"

A purple light started to form at my hands and spread down all over my body. Naraku glanced down at me, and then looked into my eyes and what ever he saw in them caused him to slowly start to get off my body. I felt the purple fire around me glow and burn brighter,

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

With those words, the purple energy surrounded me was released, and raced toward Naraku. The energy hit him so hard it threw him across the clearing and into a tree. I got up, had the presence of mind to take my book, and ran the hell out of there. I ran blindly, not knowing where I was going, my clothes half ripped, and my body scratched and bruised. I was so out of my mind in fear, anger and exhaustion I didn't see the sharp incline heading downwards, and I fell, rolling and getting my skin scratched with dirt and sticks, bumping over sharp rocks. I finally rolled to a stop, my eyes blurred and black spots all over my vision. I no longer cared where Naraku was, what had happened, what had almost happened. All I cared about was how tried and how hurt and dirty I felt.

And how I could just make it all go away.

I saw the dark abyss in the corner of my mind, and fell into it willingly.


	16. WHO CLEANED OUR HOUSE?

AN: Hey. Before I respond to the reviewers, thank you all for your reviews! I've put my story on other sites, but I have never gotten so many reviews as I do here.

Thank you, thank you, thank you and keep reviewing!

Suzie- Hey, I know _I'm_ brilliant. Or at least I like to think so.

PinkEvilSmile303- I always update a lot on weekends, but I write a little during the week so I get new chapters out on really fast. Glad you were happy through, I love happy reviewers. And I was thinking for killing Naraku and Kikyo maybe they could kill each other. Not on purpose, but I think that's sort of fitting, Naraku killing the only person he could come close to loving and then her killing him back. Nah I'll save that for another fic, these two should get something more painful or bloody. What do you think?

Korokochan18- …You think I'm a good author and my story's good? (cry) THANK YOU SO MUCH THAT IS THE NICEST THING ANY ONE AS EVER SAID TO ME!

Tigerwolfdemonbabe11- Thanks, that was what I was trying to get across with this story, NOT KIKYO IS A WHORE AND SHOULD GO BACK TO HELL! Sorry I'll shut up now.

Neko Kagome- Hey thanks for the suggestion but I have another idea I really want to use.

Brenda- Hey, thanks for the review and don't worry the clay pot shall die.

SesshourmaruGal- Well you just have to wait and see what happened.

(Don't worry, you'll find out this chapter)

Inuyasha-Kagome66- Hey hope this chapter was worth the wait!

DragonessoftheMiko'sFlame- You want to be a shrink? Cool. Well, since you said I could pour my heart out to you here it goes. When I was younger my father use to beat me…in chess. (Hahaha sorry I've wanted to say that for the past 4 years. And I never could win against him in chess. No offense to your profession, I just had to get that off my chest.) Anyway I'll look for your story and read it when I see it. Just hope I didn't miss it. …I didn't miss it did I?

Anna Sakurai- I know, how could I end the chapter there? Oh yeah, because I'm an evil person who likes to leave cliffhangers. Mwhahahaha. And you have to be the first person to call my story unique. Usually people call me unique. (Comedy drum sound)

And now, the new chapter. (Dramatic drum roll that's totally different from the comedy drum roll)

Disclaimer- Duh of course I own Inuyasha. I also own Bigfoot, can fly, and go back in time to steal books from great libraries that have now been destroyed. I also have blue skin, green hair and have fins instead of legs (I don't own Inuyasha or Bigfoot, or do any of those things morons!)

* * *

**Naraku**

Naraku moaned when he got to his feet after Kagome had thrown him into the tree. He had literally gone through the damn thing and had hit his head on the one behind that, blacking out for who knows how long. The fucking bitch had purified him so bad it felt like his entire body was on fire. He glanced down to make sure he wasn't. It wasn't and he rolled his eyes at being so stupid. He growled and glanced around, trying to find out where Kagome had ran off to after the pain subsided. He couldn't even smell her anymore.

Damn Kikyo for not telling him she was a miko.

There was no way he could get the bitch now; he didn't even want to try after she purified his ass. He looked around, trying to decide what to do and stopped his gaze on a deer, innocently walking alone in the woods, and his smile grew wicked. He had managed to run Kagome off.

And what Kikyo didn't know wouldn't hurt her would it?

**Later in Kikyo's Secret Room**

"Kikyo, I have brought you the heart of Kagome."

Naraku bowed to her and handed her the box with the heart inside. She flipped the lid open and smiled at the unbeating heart inside. She snapped it back closed and smiled at Naraku.

"Good boy, now come get your reward…"

**

* * *

**

**Kagome (Somewhere)**

I wearily opened my eyes and waited for my vision to clear. I slowly realized I was lying on my side near a river, my hair all over my face and my skirt almost gone. I started to sit up, putting most of my weight on my arms, and inched closer to the river to drink and get some of the dirt and blood off of me. I slapped some on my face, hoping the ice cold water would get rid of the remaining doziness I felt and would keep me from going into shock. I washed most of the blood off my side, my arm, and combed the twigs out of my hair. I stood up shakily, almost gasping at the pain that simple action caused me. I looked myself over; trying to find injuries beside the ones Naraku gave me. Then I gasped, remembering the book and looking frantically around for it. I swore my heart stopped for a moment when I saw it sitting near the water, almost in it. I grabbed it and wiped the few water droplets off tenderly with what was left of my skirt. I sighed looked at it and said,

"You know mom, if you wanted to tell me anything, why not tell me I would almost get raped?"

I blinked in shock at what I just said. Did I just talk to the book? Kami, maybe I really am going crazy. I shook my head and decided to move on. Kami only knows if Naraku would come after me or not. It hit me then I could never go back to the castle until I got Kikyo off the throne. She had to have been the one to send Naraku after me, but I doubt she told him to try and rape me. So if I go back what's to stop her from trying to get rid of me again? Kami, never to go home for so many years. Ok, Kikyo did live there, and I was a servant but Kami I love it there. And never to see the gardens, the castle, and my woods again for years wasn't going to be easy, but I had to do it.

I had no other choice.

I took a deep breath and started to walk forward; surprised it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. I stayed close to the river, in case I got tired or thirsty sooner then I would have because I was hurt. I walked forward for a while, trying to decide what to do first. I was still trying to figure out what to do when I saw smoke rising. I stared at it, shocked. There are people here? I sighed in relief; maybe if I were lucky they would help me. I started to cross the river, which wasn't very big, just about up to my knees, and as long as three grown men lying down, toward the smoke. I stumbled out of the river and walked through some of the thickest woods I have ever seen in my life. The woods in this part where covered in roots, sharp rocks, pits, and huge tree stumps. Trees almost stood side by side, but I could step around them thankfully. I stopped and gasped at what I saw when I got out of the forest.

A little cottage was sitting there.

But that couldn't be possible, no one lived out this far. Camped this far, yes. But live this far away from people? Never. Suddenly, all the stories and rumors I've heard as a child came back to haunt me, stories about strange little people who lived deep in the forest and ate children for breakfast, dogs for lunch, and drank virgins blood for dinner. I swallowed, remembering the first time Kagura told me about the strange things called, 'dwarfs'…

_Flashback_

(Kagome's 14, Kagura's 14)

"Hey Kagura?" I asked when we were hanging around in her room after I had finished all my chores.

"Yeah?"

"You know a lot of gossip right?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well I was wondering if you could tell me something about these people called, dwarfs? I heard other servants whispering about them living in the woods or something. They won't tell me what they are through."

Kagura stopped flipping thorough a book and looked at me.

"You sure you want to know?"

"Yeah, why not?"

She bounced up off the floor and sat across from me on her window seat.

"First off, no one really agrees what dwarfs are. Almost every one says they're very short, and live somewhere alone in the forest, but no one can agree on if they're good, or evil. Some people say that the dwarfs are seven kind, short old men, who moved to live in the woods after their wives died and they wanted to be alone. Others say they moved to get away from the world because they felt it was growing to large and to sinful for them to bear. But then others say that they're evil, tiny, demons with red glowing eyes, and long black, beautiful hair. They say they're seven of them all together, one shots lighting out of a rod at armies, getting rid of one entire army, and then getting rid of the rest of them. Another one controls wolfs, and sends them to feast off of human flesh. Another one, one without black hair, but fire, dancing and swirling on top of their head, uses the earth against you, making leaves cut you to shreds. The smallest one out of all of them also has fire for hair and is a trickster, fooling and scaring children. It's also said he lures children and other young humans to his friends to eat for their dinner. And the last one that is known wields a sword better then any human ever before seen. He can use two swords at the same time even. No one knows about the other two, but these people say that all of them eat humans, and drink the blood of children and virgins. They live deep in the forest because they were so evil, even hell wouldn't keep them, they thrust them back into the living world."

I listened to her speak, wide eyed.

"Wow, tell me more!"

She looked at me shocked. "You're not scared?"

I snorted, "Please, as if anything like that could exist."

_End Flashback_

Now, I wasn't so sure if the evil demons really didn't exist. Mayu also told me that there at been sightings of the sixth demon, one that had a huge disk that it flung at you to cut your head off, from a great distance. He also had a hellcat as a helper who would chew you up, and spit you out to feed to baby birds to turn them evil to. One farmer had killed one of these birds; it had been insane with bloodlust, and tried to eat the farmer's head of. Or so they say. I was starting to feel hungry, and decided it was a 50:50 chance of demons or old men lived there.

Well… demons lived in caves right?

So they wouldn't have a nice little cottage to live in, and it wouldn't look so clean on the outside.

Right?

Kami I hope so.

I took a deep breath and started to walk toward the little cottage, knowing if I didn't get food and medical attention soon, I would die. So what if the people who lived inside the cottage were demons, I'd die anyway. Just faster. And maybe more painfully. I looked around trying to figure out what kind of people lived here. The cottage was about two or three stories, white and stone with green stutters and it looked kind of cute from the outside. The smoke I had seen had died down, and it was curling gently into the wind in small curved streams. I slowly raised my fist to knock on the door. The door must not have been latched right, because it swung right open with my knocks. I carefully peered in, and took a few steps inside.

"Hello? Hello?"

No one answered so I took a few more steps in and called out again. No one answered, no one was here.

I let out the breath I wasn't aware I had been holding, and closed the door behind me and stepped into the next room.

And almost screamed my heard off.

It was so…filthy!

Whoever lived in here might as well be pig demons, it was so… Kami I don't even know a word to say how gross it was! Dirty plates with food still on them was sitting on the table, the floor was covered in dirt and had bits of rocks and sticks all over the place, the windows, which had been covered by curtains and I couldn't see from the outside, were filthy, and what I hoped was the living room had clothes thrown all over the place, more dirt, bits of food lying around for the mice to eat, most of the sitting pillows ripped, torn, and dirty, and the table was covered in scuff marks and drink rings. I shuddered, Kami who would let the place become this dirty? I couldn't stand it, as a maid I would never let my castle fall into this kind of mess! It was a matter of pride, and Kikyo would kill me if I left my rooms like this. So I grabbed a broom I found in the back of a closet, after dodging everything that fell out of it, and started sweeping up the floors. I figured I could take some food from them so they didn't have to pay for the cleaning. I would have done it for free anyway because I was worried about what I might step on since I lost my sandals…somewhere. I swept everything outside, took some water from the river, poured into in a huge bucket, and started washing dishes. I threw the left over food outside for the birds to eat. I wiped the tables down, got rid of the scuff marks on the one table, found a needle on the bottom of the closest while I was cleaning it and tore up a filthy, old shirt I found lying on the floor into thread so I could sew the pillows back up and placed them nicely around the table in the living room. I picked some flowers from outside, put them in a tea mug and placed it in the center to make it look nice and then I started washing the dirty looking clothes on the floor, and folding the clean looking ones up and placed them near the stairs since I had no idea which room they slept in, and I was afraid to go upstairs. I gave the windows a really quick wash; just enough so you could see out through them, got the fire roaring again from the embers that had been left of it, and started to make soup from food I found laying around, (Kami bless Mayu for teaching me how to cook.) while it was boiling I went up stairs to see how bad it was up there. It actually wasn't to bad, the hall was pretty clean except for some mud footprints, and the only thing wrong in each room was that the bed wasn't made. I went back down into the kitchen to throw some bandages on my cuts, and grab some water to clean the floor upstairs. I hauled a bucket full of water upstairs, scrubbed the floor until it was clean and decided to make their beds. I left the bucket where it was and wandered into the first room. Made the futon fast, and went into the next one. There were about six rooms being used, two or three more empty ones and I noticed a few more down stairs that were empty. I yawned, not realizing at how tired I had become while I was cleaning. I was so tired I didn't even really notice the rooms, but made the bed and went on to the next one. I stepped into the last one and was about to fix the covers when I yawned so loud I almost thought someone would hear me. I looked outside, wanting to go to sleep. The sun wasn't down yet; I had time to take a little nap before the people who lived here got back. I went back down stairs to throw some meat in my broth, grabbed my book from where I had left it on the table, went back up and walked into the first room I saw, and started to fall back on the bed. I tried to bring the blankets up around me, my book safely clutched in my hands. The blankets refused to move so I wrapped as much as I could around my legs and finally fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

**The, um, 'Dwarfs'**

"That was a good day don't you think?"

"Uh huh, best we've had in awhile."

The 'dwarfs' walked down to their home, talking on the way. The smallest one ran ahead, not wanting to be part of the group's conversation. He stopped, sniffed the air and ran back to jump on one of his fellow 'dwarf's' shoulders.

"Hey I think somebody's been here!"

The older one took a quick sniff and growled, while the rest of them drew their weapons getting ready to fight of need be.

"Well would you look at that, the runt's right for a change."

"Hey! I'm not a runt!"

"And what would you call your lack of height then?"

"I'll get big one day! Just you wait." The younger one said pouting.

"Calm down kid, you know I was just joking. I know you'll grow into a big strong powerful demon one day."

"…You really think so?"

"Wouldn't say it if I didn't."

"Can we please go see who's in our house now?" an annoyed voice interrupted them.

"We're going, Kami chill out. We'll get the bastard who broke into our house don't worry."

"Then can we go do it?"

The 'dwarfs' crept as quietly as they could back to their house, not wanting to scare the intruder away. The one that was said could use a sword like no other could, gently pushed the door open with one of the famous swords.

And when they looked in, they nearly fainted.

"Oh my fucking Kami, our house is…clean!"

The one demon that was said to control wolves stepped into the house carefully, taking notice of the food cooking the fireplace. His eyes widen and he rushed into the living room. An anguished sob reached the other 'dwarfs' and they ran in to help him. They found him kneeing on the floor, clutching a clean, newly sewed pillow in his arms, rocking back and forth.

"They took my shirt. They took my shirt and made it into thread! Why, why, why did they have to take my shirt? Who did this? Who did this? Why?

DAMN YOU! WHO CLEANED OUR HOUSE?"

The rest of the group looked on; sweat dropping as they stared at their friend who had been replaced with the crazy lunatic before them.

"…You do know it's just a shirt right?"

"That's not the point!"

"What, was that a old baby shirt or something? You gonna be scared without it?"

"…Um no?"

"Liar! Liar, liar, liar! I bet you sleep with it or something right?"

"Shut up!"

"Oh, did I hurt your feelings?"

"Come here you little runt, and I'll show you what pain is!"

**

* * *

**

**Kagome**

I thought I heard someone scream, but I didn't hear anything else so I just punched my pillow quick and settled back down. I was dimly aware I had to leave before the sunset, but my muscles didn't want to move so I just fell back asleep.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked that chapter, I'm gonna go write the next one now so you should get it soon. Virtual cookie to whoever guesses correctly who each of the dwarfs are.


	17. Oh My Kami, It's Her!

AN: Hey. On my profile, I have a lot of ideas for titles and stories on there that I'm not sure if I want to keep yet. Can someone do me a favor, go look at them and tell me if they suck, need work, or if it's the next story I should do. Oh yeah, DO NOT STEAL ANYTHING! WHILE INUYASHA IS NOT MINE THESE STORIES ARE!

Tigerwolfdemonbabe11- (winces) Sorry but when I said NOT I really meant THAT. Don't ask me how I confused 'that' with 'not' I just did. (Sigh) God I really need a beta.

DragonessoftheMiko'sFlame- Hiya, don't worry Naraku will get even worst than what happened last chapter, and Kikyo has such a dirty mind there's not room for much else, so how could she see the difference between Kagome's and a deer's heart? You're right about three of the 'dwarfs' and you'll find out who one of them is this chapter and the rest next chapter. Unlike you I got to beat my father in playstation because he sucked at it.

PinkEyeSmile303- Right now for Kikyo's death I'm thinking Inuyasha should kill her. Since she loves him I thought that would make her death even sweeter when it comes. Wow it's 7:55 am right now. Wait 7:56

ILOVEInuyasha07- Um, no offense or anything but I didn't quite get your review. What are you feeling sorry for? The people you named or my story? And what humans?

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha. But I was thinking off making him a gangster in my next story, or maybe a sexiest lord. Not sure yet. Maybe I'll do another fairy tale and he'll be another prince. God, I love fanfics.

&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)

**The 'Dwarfs'** (they should be dwarfs anyway.)

"Ok, so there's someone in the house, they are still in the house right?" the one with a large disk stepped to her back asked. The one with the lighting rod sniffed the air and nodded.

"Ok they're still in the house, let's find them and question them."

"Can we torture them to?"

"What? No we are not hurting them in anyway!"

"What's the big deal? They're just humans, there's a million more from were that one came from."

"And what I am, chopped liver? I'm human to you know!" the one with the two swords said.

"Yeah well it's not your fault you're a human."

"And that makes me special in some way?"

"Yeah, you've been with us since you were a little kid, we like you, and now you want us to treat you like a human just because another one is in our house?"

"No, I just don't want you to hurt them! Why would you even want to in the first place?"

"There has to be some reason this human cleaned our house. We couldn't clean that mess up ourselves and we live here. So why would this human do it? It would have taken all day and because there's the smell of blood in the air, this human was hurt. He has to be a spy from that bitch Kikyo or from Naraku, maybe both of them. We can't risk anyone getting hurt because we were taken in by a lying human."

The one that would use the earth against you smiled and flung herself around the other wolf's neck.

"Oh you must be so worried about me if you want to torture a defenseless human for me! I promise as soon as we are married-"

"Get off of me! I am not marrying you! And I'm worried for all of us not just you!"

"While you two finish hugging and kissing each other the rest of us are going to find where the human is."

The lighting demon said wryly while gesturing to the other three to follow him.

"Wait don't leave me here with her!"

The wolf detangled himself from the others arms, and fled to be with the rest of the group.

"Thanks a lot for leaving me with her." He mumbled.

"What, you don't like her that way? I never would have guessed, you always seem to be so happy when she jumps all over you."

"SHUT UP!"

"Poor wolf, first he loses his baby shirt and now his woman."

"She was never my women to begin with!"

"Guys shut up, I think he's upstairs." The one with the lighting rod said and they stopped at the foot of the stairs.

"So…who goes up first?"

"I'm not going up."

The wolf turned to his female,

"When did you get back? I thought I left you in the kitchen!"

"Hey I live here to you know, I'm not going to go off and cry by the river because you're in denial."

"I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO BE IN DENAIL ABOUT!"

"Again shut up, why aren't you going up?"

"Because this is a new fur skirt. What if the human's all bloody and dirty? I can not get blood out of white fur, it's impossible."

"Fine, what about you?"

"Nope, I can't throw my weapon this close."

"So then just use your sword!"

"Getting that clean."

"Why the hell do you need to get that cleaned?"

"Remember that cave mine in we had last week? And then that huge slimy Youkai came up and wanted our cave that we had to fight over with. You know how much slime and dirt coated it got? I couldn't stab it through a piece of paper because it had so much junk on it."

"Fine what about your wrist knifes?"

"I loaned them to her."

"Fine and what did you do with them?" he asked to the smaller women standing beside her.

"I had to get them sharpened."

"Why? You guys almost never need to use it."

"I was cleaning the bottom of my shoes one day and it got sort of dull."

"YOU DID WHAT WITH MY WEAPONS?"

"Sorry I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"YOU ARE SO DEAD NOW!"

"Before you girls get into a big cat fight, can you use your swords?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why can't you use them?"

"One kinda melted."

"What. Happened. To. Your. Sword?"

"Um, see when I went to take a bath the other night, I had to fight a demon off, and his spit was sort of acid, and it melted most of my sword."

"What are we going to do with you? You know you're supposed to call for help when you need to it!"

"But I still killed the youkai, I didn't need help!"

"Fine, we'll have to see Totosai soon I guess. How about you wolf? Are you going up first, or do you have an excuse to?"

"Nope."

"Good then go."

"I said I didn't have an excuse, but that doesn't mean I want to either."

"What, so you're not going up because your to lazy to?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Oh my fucking Kami I can not believe this."

"Why don't you go up? You have that rod thing to protect you."

"Yeah and the thing will create a blast so big it will blow the house apart."

"Ok, that's a pretty bad idea. So that leaves one person." They all turned to the littlest one sitting on the floor playing with one of his toys. He looked up at them his eyes growing big,

"Oh, no, I am not going up there!"

"You have to, no one else wants to go."

"But I'm just a little kid, what I can I do!" he cried as the wolf picked him up by the scuff of his neck and threw him up the stairs."

"Don't worry, the human may have a soft spot for kids, he may not hurt you."

"There's to many 'may's' for me in that sentence." He grumbled as he got up and started walking slowly to where he smelled the human.

He smelled him at the end of the hall in the Youkai slayers room, and he paused outside, listening to see what the human was doing. His eyes widened when he heard nothing but light breathing from inside the room and stillness. The human wasn't shuffling through papers, clothes, anything, he was building anything in there, he wasn't preparing for an attack.

Nothing.

He was just sitting very still, and breathing as if he was asleep. He jumped up and turned the knob and dropped back down when the door started to open, and quietly walked inside, looking all around. He almost gasped when he saw what was lying on the bed but managed to hold it in.

It was a…girl.

A hurt tired dirty girl, but it was still a girl. She had perfect white skin that shone out from under all the dirt and blood, long black hair that had tangled in front of her face and was all over the place and matted with blood and mud, but it was still loveliest hair he had ever seen. She was half lying on her back, her hips and legs twisted to the side and her head was barely lying on a pillow. He jumped up on the bed and carefully examined her closer. She had long black eyelashes that curled gently, plump, heart shaped lips that were as red as the blood from the cut at the corner of her eye and a few cuts on her cheek. The blanket had tangled itself around her legs, but it was slipping and he could see her legs were horribly cut up and her clothes were almost gone. A few rips if what was let of her shirt displayed bruises and dirt. A cut on her side had reopened, and was slowly bleeding through her shirt and onto the bed. He noticed there were bruises around her ankles and her wrists. When he looked closer, it looked like she was holding something tightly to her but he was afraid to move her and find out what it was. He got up and raced back down stairs. He reached the bottom and jumped on the wolfs shoulders.

"Hey, a girl is up there sleeping! She's hurt really bad, it's amazing that she even made it up the stairs."

"How badly hurt?" The other male asked

"Really bad, she's covered in blood and dirt."

Both males cursed softly their weakness of seeing a female hurt, and got the one with two swords to go for the medical kit while the rest of them went upstairs.

**Kagome**

I moaned softly as I started to slowly wake up. My body protested the action, wanting to stay asleep longer, but I knew if I wanted to go by sunset I had to do it now. I tried to open my eyelids, but they refused to open. I gave up and figured I could wait five more minutes.

**The 'Dwarfs'**

The group rushed into the room and almost gasped at the poor girl lying there. The little 'dwarf' had been right; the girl was covered in blood and dirt. The one who carried the large disk gasped when she got a good look at the girl lying there.

"Oh my Kami, that's Kagome!"

The rest looked at her, waiting for her to explain how she knew how she was.

"You know, the Princess Kagome, daughter of King Nobunaga and the great priestess Queen Midoriko. Kami it's been so long since I've even since her, what could have happened to her that she would have ended up like this?"

"So she's safe? She won't try to kill us or anything?"

The wolf snorted and wandered closer to Kagome

"Of course she's safe, Kagome wouldn't hurt a fly. Her father talked about her all the time."

"You knew King Nobunaga?"

"Of course, I was allies with him and King Sesshourmaru of the West before Kikyo betrayed me and cast me out."

"Oh yeah, I forget a lot about who you once were."

"I forget to sometimes." The wolf sighed, longing for the old days when he had been powerful and respected as King of the east.

Nowadays he was lucky if people even remembered his name or reign.

All thanks to that bitch Kikyo, Kami how he hated that woman.

He walked closer to Kagome, her fathers pride and joy. He remembered long evenings with the man and King Sesshourmaru, just relaxing after talking about some military tactic or treaty for something or the other. After his wives death he and Sesshourmaru spent more time with him, hoping it would keep his mind off of killing himself so he could be with her again. He joked a lot about wanting Kagome to fall in love with one of them. They were his friends, rulers like him, and people he could trust with his daughter. That is, if she ever wanted to marry. He could tell very early on that his daughter was headstrong and stubborn, and wanted to be a ruler like her father more than anything else in the world. He was very upset when he heard his old friend had died. More than upset, he had mourned him like he would a brother. He wanted to go right away to see his little daughter and take her back to the Eastern lands with him. But reaching the castle he found out his friend had married to Lady Kikyo. He had hated her on sight and wanted to take Kagome away from her, but than one thing led to another and here he was, four years later staring down at little Kagome, who had grown up. His train of thought was interpreted when he noticed she was holding something tightly. He blinked and tried to pull it out of her grasp.

And got shot across the room by a purple light coming out from her body.

He stared shocked beyond belief.

"Damn, Nobunaga never told me his daughter was a miko."

The Youkai Slayer stared at her also

"Did you see all that power she let off? She's untrained I would bet my weapon on it. And the dam that had held her powers in broke just a little while ago, and that I would bet my life on."

**Kagome**

I slowly started to wake up again, confused by all soft muted voices all around me. It felt as if my legs had been straightened, the blanket tucked more around me and not so dirty. I felt soft water being dabbed across my forehead, and I tried to open my eyes.

"Everyone, shut up she's waking."

My eyes opened but I couldn't see anything because my vision was blurrily from sleep and water had gotten into my eyes. I blinked, trying to get some of the smog out of my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked feeling as if I hadn't talked for weeks and that my mouth had been full of sawdust.

"Don't worry my highness, you are safe." A calm, strong yet quiet voice told me. It sounded so familiar but I couldn't remember who the person was that had a voice like that. Than I realized she had called me highness.

"I'm not royal, unless you can be a royal servant."

The voice didn't respond to that, just kept cleaning dirt and blood off my face and shoulders. My vision cleared a little more.

"Why are you helping me?"

A voice came from the foot of the bed at me,

"Why did you clean our house?"

"Because I was going to take food and didn't want to steal so I just cleaned your house since I have no money."

"Why our house?"

"Look," I said to the blurry figure of a man with long black hair pulled into a braid over his shoulder. "I have no idea that this house was even here, I needed help, and I saw the smoke rising from your chimney. I was only going to take some food and clean my wounds, but since no one was here I didn't want to wait so I cleaned your house for it. I was going to leave, but I was so tired I just fell asleep here. I was leaving and I wasn't stealing anything from you, I swear to Kami." I blinked again and my vision cleared a little more.

"This is going to sting a bit." The familiar voice said again. She dabbed at the cuts on my face and I hissed at the sting the herb she was using left behind.

"You don't have to help me you know, just give me some food and I'll be on my merry way." A small figure jumped on the bed, and because my vision wasn't clear yet, it looked like he had a head full of fire.

"Look at that, there really are evil demons who live in the forest" I said absent-mindedly. The small boy shrugged "Depends on the rumors you want to listen to. See most of us are demons but-"

"But we can explain it to her later when she's feeling better." A man from the corner of the room interrupted him. I stared up at the person above me, taking care of me, trying to figure out where I had seen that high ponytail of beautiful shinny brown hair. Where I had seen what I assumed to be forest green eyes. I blinked again and my vision cleared, and I gasped at who was above me

"Sango!"

**Inuyasha's Room**

Everyone who was gathered in Inuyasha's room was tense, Inuyasha pacing back and forth in front of his fireplace, Kagura trying to read a book but who's eyes kept glancing up at the door. Miroku was trying to polish his staff, but kept going over and over the same spot. Even Sesshourmaru who normally looked cool calm and uncaring could only stare into the fire, not looking at anyone else's face or even at the door. Inuyasha growled and almost yelled,

"Where is she?"

Kagura shrugged helplessly, Miroku looked away and Sesshourmaru kept staring into the fire. Somebody knocked at the door and Inuyasha led them in, hoping it was Kagome. It was Kikyo with an old woman. She smiled shyly under her eyelashes at Inuyasha who only rolled his eyes at her back and smiled brightly to everyone in the room

"Hello Kagura, I was hoping I would see you here."

"Kagura stood and bowed slightly to Kikyo.

"Yes did you need something from me?"

"No, just introducing you to you're new servant, Urasuea."

Kagura blinked, confused.

"But…what about Kagome?"

"She had to go away."

Inuyasha growled behind her and barely stopped himself from ripping her arms off.

"What happened to her?" he demanded. Kikyo looked at him.

"Why do you care Inuyasha?" Inuyasha was about to respond, then changed his mind, crossed his arms over his chest and strolled over to sit in an empty armchair.

"I liked her, she gave me a lot of those caramel things."

Kikyo sighed, and tried to look sad when she was really happy

"Well, I didn't want to tell you this, but Kagome is dead."

Inuyasha's eyes widen,

"Dead?" he whispered softly, "Are you sure?" Kikyo nodded

"Yes, we didn't even find her body."

Miroku took over, seeing as it looked like Inuyasha was about to cry.

"Thank you Lady Kikyo." She bowed slightly to him and the rest of the people in the room.

"Urasuea will wake you up and bring you to breakfast tomorrow Kagura." And she swept out of the room with the old women following behind.

Inuyasha still looked like he was about to cry, so Miroku hesitated on what to say to him.

"Just leave will you?" he asked quietly not looking at any of them. Miroku opened his mouth as if to say something, but Sesshourmaru just shook his head and he ushered Kagura and Miroku out of his room. Inuyasha stayed in that spot fighting tears until he was sure everyone had fallen asleep. He crept out of his room and ran to where Kagome's room was. He went inside, stole her blanket and ran back out. When he was back in his room, he sat on his bed, Kagome's blanket wrapped around him. He drew the curtains around his bed, wanting total darkness. He lied down, bringing the blanket up to his face so he could smell her sweet scent. And he silently let his tears flow, as he whispered over and over again,

"No, no, no, dead, dead, not my Kagome, please Kami, don't let my Kagome be dead."

&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)

AN: God I'm evil, first I make you guys wait for a new chapter almost all day and than I get Kikyo to tell Inuyasha his beloved Kagome is dead. Wonder what I'm gonna to next. Don't forget to review!


	18. Wanting Kagome Back

AN: Hey, me again with the first chapter of the week. Hope you like it as much as you like the other ones, to the people who couldn't really figure who theperson with two swords is, he/she is in the anime,he/she just doesn't have a weapon, and since I couldn't leave him/her helpless I gave him/her some swords ok? So that's probably why you have no idea who he/she is. Well here's a quick word to my reviewers and than the chapter. Have fun.

ILOVEInuyasha07- Oh, ok that makes sense. And you'll soon find out who each of the dwarfs are in time. Not this chapter but I think the next one you will. I hate Kikyo to. I wish she would just die already and save Inuyasha the brainpower of choosing between them. And right now he thinks she's dead. Who knows when the stubborn moron will see past his grief and realize Kagome's alive? (Oh wait, I do.) And they won't be kissing until the end because…wait why am I telling you? You have to read the end to find out why!

Brenda- Ok you're right about five of the dwarfs, but I'm not telling you which ones. And as a side note, technically there are only five dwarfs so far.

PinkEvilSmile303- 9:57 pm. (yeah I know it's late, I feel asleep earlier today.)(Ugh, I think this ice cream is old. Wow that came out of nowhere) You think the end part was sad? YAY! Oh sorry, I don't mean to say your pain is amusing, more like I didn't know if that last part was sad or not. Nice to know it was though. And yeah, now that I think of it it's between Inuyasha killing Kikyo and Kikyo killing herself. Just have to decide which one I like better now.

SesshourmaruGal- Thanks. Hope this update is good.

Silver Pup- Wow you really did get into that. Anyway the deer isn't really a pet or anything, Naraku just took its heart when he lost Kagome so he didn't get in trouble will Kikyo. And as cool as the wolf idea sounds, than I would have to kill the wolf off for the heart instead of the deer. And I don't think you want to see a wolf die, I don't. You know, now that I think of it you've given me a good idea for a story. Let's say, Kagome's one of those special animal vets, and when she's out in the woods with her wolf she comes across Inuyasha… few things I have to fix with the story, plot holes and I need a problem but I think I have another story idea! Yay, thanks soooo much.

Black lily- First, cool name, second, thanks for reading my story, third, and keep reading! (Sorry I can't think of anything better, it's late and I need sugar)

Umi Kururugi- I know I can't help it, being evil is just so much fun. And don't worry, Inuyasha won't fall for Kikyo. At least not voluntarily. And I'm not sure yet if Kouga will be in love with her yet. I like the idea of a love triangle, but I hate the idea of breaking Kouga's heart. He's probably just going to be in lust wither her so it doesn't hurt so much for him when Kagome and Inuyasha get together. Not totally sure yet.

Inuyasha's2hotmiko- I know, I hate it when she's this weak little girly girl in other stories. Makes me want to pull my hair out. You got most of the dwarfs but you missed one. To feel to bad, I don't think anyone would guess who it is because she/he doesn't have two swords in the anime. I just didn't want to leave them helpless. And later he sort of goes after Kagome's body, but you'll have to read that chapter to find out what I mean. You think my story is challenge? THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Wow and here I thought all along people knew what was going to happen and that there were no surprises for them. Well this improves my bad mode a bit. But it doesn't get rid of my headache. Oh well, at least I won't bite anyone's head off at their first word if they try to talk to me. It'll be the second word.

Amanda01- Heheheheh, I know, I love being evil. I can't help it.

Meh- OMG thank you so much!

Suzie- Yeah, I like Josh Goban a lot, why?

InuyashaHanyouJajuama- Wow, I think that's the first time anyone's ever said that about my story. Thanks.

RikaHanyou44- Lol, well that was the first time anyone called me a 'evil meany head.' Thanks, I think.

InuyashaandKagomekiss- Thanks but what's with the quotation marks over great?

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha but I want him to come and kick my little brother out of my room right now! (How can I arrange that anyway?)

* * *

**Kikyo's Secret Bedroom**

Kikyo sighed blissfully as she turned over and stretched, wincing a bit at her sore muscles. She had spent the whole night up with Naraku, rewarding him for getting rid of that little bitch Kagome. Now that she was out of the way, it would be easier to gain control of other lands when her army was strong enough. Of course it would have been easier with Kagome's miko powers, and she could have scared other armies and leaders if they knew she had Princess Kagome working for her, especially with the legends and rumors surrounding her about the day her mother died. Kikyo frowned thoughtfully as she rolled out of bed and slipped into her hot spring, hoping it would ease her muscles. Naraku had left sometime early in the morning, complaining about his new servant, and how he couldn't do anything right even with him controlling his mind. Kikyo knew a lot about his evil deeds and thoughts, he considered them 'pillow talk' after sex sometimes and would tell her about some of them. She could care less about the poor saps Naraku toyed with for fun, she was concerned about Kagome and the threat of the Shikon Jewel. Well, it wasn't a threat, more of a myth really. But what she wouldn't give to have a Shikon Jewel, even a shard would help her so much. While much of the tales and legend around the jewel are far from the truth, only powerful miko's such as Kikyo and Kagome had she been trained, knew the real myth behind the jewel. It was said that if a strong miko, such as Midoriko, was defending her life from a strong powerful demon, and also the life of a child or pregnant woman, and was losing, she could create a Shikon Jewel with the last of her power. No one knew how to make a Shikon Jewel; it was said from the children who had witnessed it that the miko had somehow just known at that moment. And they shouted at them to run and never came back, which of course they did. The miko then focused the last of her strength into almost a small ball tight inside of her, and forced it out through her chest. The power also catches her soul, but it also gets hold of the demons soul and powers. Than a jewel shell surrounds them, and although they are not in their bodies they continue to fight inside the jewel. No one knows what happens to the jewel after that. The children that are saved by the miko always refuse to talk or say anything about what had happened to the miko or to the jewel. Of course, it was all just myth, the last sightings of a real Shikon jewel haven't been heard for over centuries. There was never a powerful enough miko able to do it. But there was one part of the legend that wouldn't leave Kikyo's mind. It was said that if you possessed a Shikon jewel, you could have almost unlimited power, for both good and evil. And Midoriko had been strong enough to turn herself into a Shikon jewel, especially if she had to save her daughter Kagome. Kikyo had hoped maybe Kagome could led her to the Shikon Jewel if her mother had turned herself into one, but no matter what she did, search her dreams, secretly fed her truth potion in her food, Kagome had never even hear of the Shikon Jewel. She couldn't even remember her mother. How pathetic. And such a waste of time. Maybe it had been better for her to get rid of Kagome despite her miko powers. She had been annoying, almost prettier than her no matter how many chores she gave her to make her look hard and old, it hadn't worked she still looked young and lovely.

And she had Inuyasha.

Kikyo poured some soap over her skin and started to rub it in, thinking about Inuyasha. How did she feel about him? Of course at first she had been using him to get to Sesshourmaru, but after all the times he ran away from her, told her to get away, been rude, uncaring that she could give him the best fuck of his life, and avoiding her to be with Kagome she had instead of giving up and finding another lord to set her sights on, gotten turned on. Come on, she was Queen Kikyo, who wouldn't want her? Well Inuyasha didn't and she had never been turned down before expect for a few of old Nobunaga's allies, like that stupid wolf. Oh well, she had taken care of him.

She wanted Inuyasha, and she would have him.

It had everything to do with lust and power and nothing to do with his long beautiful silver hair, kind golden eyes when dealing with servants or her bitch of a stepdaughter, his protectiveness toward those he loved and cared for, and the cute little 'feh' sound he made when he was annoyed. It was all lust, nothing else.

It had nothing to do with love.

* * *

**Sesshormaru, Kagura, and Miroku**

Sesshourmaru, Miroku and Kagura paused outside of Inuyasha's door, wondering if they should go in or let him be after breakfast. Kagura had bags under her eyes and even paler skin from sitting up all night crying over Kagome's death. Miroku also looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep from the night before, partly from worry for his friend and the other half for Kagome, who was the last person who deserved to die he had ever met, and he had cursed Kami all night long for taking Kagome rather than Kikyo. And he worried if Sango could be dead to somewhere, and he wouldn't be able to grieve for her since he wouldn't know. Sesshourmaru had his stone mask on, hiding the fact he was worried for his brother and for Kagome's country.

And he was worried about how he was going to find Inuyasha a mate now that Kagome was gone, and Inuyasha would scare away every other girl he came across.

Sesshourmarus's eyes mentally widened in fear and dread of Inuyasha living in the castle for the rest of his life because he couldn't find a mate to move in with.

Now he really had to find a wife fast or Inuyasha could take the throne if he died. His eyes scanned Kagura quickly, trying to decide if she would make a good wife and Queen.

She would do, but there was nothing between them, there wasn't any…spark.

And if he had to get married for heirs, he damn well better feel some lust for his mate so at least bedding her could be enjoyable.

His mind turned away from that when he watched Miroku slowly raise his hand to the door and knock. They waited for someone to open the door and eventually Inuyasha walked to the door and opened it. He looked horrible and about 30 years older. His golden eyes were red-rimmed and he had huge dark circles under them and he looked blankly at them as if trying to remember who they were and why they were here. He was slumped over and clutching the door for support, and he had a chewed up blanket around his shoulders that he would pull up and bring to his nose, as if to pretend the person who had owned that blanket was still alive and coming back, and he only needed a little of her scent to keep him going. His hair was in tangles and was messed up around his head like a light cloud, and his ears looked like they were too tired to hold themselves up. Sesshourmaru and Kagura had to force themselves not to look away when they smelled the lingering scent of salt in the air. Miroku tried to smile at him, looking instead like he had a mouthful of nails, and wordlessly held out a plate of food he had gotten from breakfast that morning. Inuyasha quietly accepted the food and went back into his room, the door closing softly behind him. Kagura had to force herself from burying her head in the nearest male chest to cry for her friend who had been a sister to her, to cry for Inuyasha, who had lost the only woman he had ever loved without knowing he loved her, to cry for Sesshourmaru, who for all his stone hard cold masks was worried about his little brother but would never show it, to cry for Miroku, who worried that the same thing that had happened to Kagome would happen to his Sango, and to cry for herself, because she had no idea what she was going to do now with her best friend- sister- gone forever.

* * *

**Kikyo's Secret Room**

Kikyo barely resisted the urge to throw Kanna's mirror into the nearest wall after all she had seen in it was more fog and clouds, blocking Inuyasha from her.

"I thought you said that Inuyasha would return to normal once she was gone." Kikyo growled out at the little white girl kneeing on the floor. Kanna raised her gaze to meet Kikyo's and said

"I never said he would, I only guessed. And I also never said the girl was the thing that was changing him, it could have been something or someone else."

Kikyo screamed and started to shoot at the rock ceiling, dangerously near Kanna, but the girl never even blinked at the rocks and dust falling around her. When Kikyo had calmed down she swept the dust that had fallen on her off her shoulders, and walked into her closet to change. She came back out and sat down in front of Kanna.

"Kanna, how can I seduce Inuyasha?" she asked calmly.

"He has not finished changing."

"When will he?"

"I can not tell."

"Listen you little piece of crap! I was the one who took you in, gave you a home, a purpose to your meaningless life and you repay me by not even answering a simple question you ungrateful bitch!" She paused as she heard Naraku's footsteps and heard him come in.

"Oh, are you asking something of Kanna?"

"More like yelling at her for being an stupid ungrateful baka."

"Can I watch?"

Kikyo grinned evilly has a thought suddenly struck her as she watched Naraku devour the young girl with his eyes and as Kanna quietly stared at Kikyo with that cool, blank look.

"Kanna, if you can not find out the answer to my question sometime in the next few weeks, than instead of me punishing you, Naraku will. And I doubt you'd like his punishments." Kikyo chucked quietly as an evil grin spread across Naraku's mouth, and she could almost see the thoughts of what he would do to that girl given the chance. She waved a hand at her toward the door,

"Go away now Kanna, I'm busy." She said as Naraku started to suck her neck. And as the little girl slipped back into the wall both of them would have been surprised and scared at the dark look she sent both of them, and at the amount of hate she felt for them at the moment had they been paying attention.

And she decided then and there to try and tell Inuyasha his Kagome was still alive.

* * *

AN: God I'm getting worse every week, sorry it's so short, I'll try to write a longer one next, promise. Anyway, I hope you liked it and now go review! 


	19. Why Is It Now All My Friends Have Come B...

AN: Hey sorry I forgot to tell you guys this but I think I'm going away next week and I won't be back in awhile. Sorry but I totally forget when I'm leaving and when I'm coming back so I'm not sure when you're getting another chapter. On a happier note, I just updated my profile with new story ideas. I would really love it if you guys could check it out, tell me what you think and if they should be the next things I write or if I should get rid of them. And yes I know the summaries suck, and I probably need someone to check the spelling so don't even bother to tell me that. (Sigh) Maybe if I pay my brother he can beta for me. Nah, he hates Inuyasha too much for that.

ILOVEInuyasha07- Hey thanks for reviewing, I hate Kikyo to. I can't wait till she dies at the end of this story. Oh and thanks for liking the idea that Kanna tell Inuyasha that Kagome is still alive, I wasn't really to sure about that. Nice to know the idea paid off. Now I have to figure out how to fit her telling him in. Great. Anyway I'm glad you'll be happy, happy reviewers make me very happy.

DragonessoftheMiko'sFlame- Hey, I'm starting to be able to write your name without checking to see how it's spelled! Yay, anyway you'll see if your right or not on if Rin is a dwarf in this chapter and you'll have to wait to find out how Kanna is going to get to Inuyasha because I have no idea yet either. Oh and I tired to read your story Tears, but it was too sad for me I almost ended up crying. And I have no idea who the guy Kagome is paired is, I don't watch that show. Sorry I tried to be strong and read it but it was way to sad for me.

PinkEvilSmile303- 10:45 pm, (is it just me or do I update at really weird times?) yep Kanna is a good guy, and I've yelled at other peoples stories to so don't feel to embarrassed. I also hit the computer if Inuyasha or Kagome is being stupid in one of them, so I'm crazier than you, ha! And I can't believe I let that ice cream go bad, it was Bens&Jerrys, chocolate chip cookie dough! God I'm such a moron sometimes, how could I let that go bad? Oh well at least it wasn't their caramel sutra, now that stuff is ambrosia! (Drool) give me a pint of that, some Toni Braxton, (her new song 'Please" is great) a good book, (the new Ghostwalker book by Christine Feehan would be great even though it's not out yet. I don't know which series I like better her Dark one or her Ghostwalker one. Any chance you read her at all?) And I'm in heaven. …wow I really got into that.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, but I would like to try some of his Ramen and see what's so great about it, and because I'm really hungry now.

* * *

**Inuyasha**

"Kagome is dead, Kagome is dead."

Kikyo's words kept echoing again and again in my head, never letting me forget that my Kagome was dead.

My beautiful, strong Kagome was no longer with me on this earth.

How I prayed to Kami I could have a second chance with her, tell her I was sorry for all the times I'd been insulting towards her, for all the times I never let her touch my ears, tell her all the things that had happened in my life, tell her all the things I wanted in the life ahead of me.

With her.

I cursed myself silently as I turned over on my bed, wrapping her blanket tighter around me. I would give anything just to have that night back, where she slept in my arms and this time I'd tell her how much she meant to me, how I wished I had gotten there earlier to save her from Kikyo, to save her from whatever had killed her. I want to tell her how beautiful and good and pure she was, she never let anything get her down and she would never give up hope for a better life for her people. I never had that kind of devotion for the Western Lands, why would I? Sess is king there, and he would make sure I would never rule. I didn't want to anyway, but I wish I could have watched Kagome rule hers. She loved her people, her kingdom, her castle, everything.

And it made me wonder if there was truly a Kami if He took such a person off this earth. Such a person that cared more about everyone else than herself, who hoped everything would turn out right, who made people feel better just being around her.

And if He could take such a person from the rest of us mortals, I knew no Kami existed.

* * *

**Kagome**

I stared up at Sango, shocked beyond words.

"Oh my Kami Sango, I am so glad to see you!" I squealed and threw my arms around her, ignoring the pain that raced up my body at the movement. She slowly put her arms around me; careful of the wounds I hadn't cared about.

"It's good to see you to Princess Kagome." I rolled my eyes and scowled at her

"I thought we were past all the formalities Sango! Not that I'm a princess anymore." I muttered the last part under my breath.

"What was that last part Prince- Kagome?"

I beamed at her when she didn't say princess and I didn't answer that question.

"What happened to you Sango? I haven't seen you since my fathers funeral." Sango sat back up and started cleaning some of the dirt off my shoulders.

"Well, after your father's funeral one of my father's best slayers died, I think it was a sickness of some sort, and since I was the next best in my village I was promoted up to fight with my father and other's of our finest. I was sent with them to the farthest reaches of our world, and fought some of the strongest demons that even a few demons would have had trouble killing. My father also depended on me when dealing with leaders and kings who wouldn't pay us the amount the that had been agreed on before," she smiled softly and started to wipe some healing ointment into the scratches on my shoulders, "Knowing my father he probably would have threatened them with their lives or body parts if they hadn't paid us the right amount, but if we did that every king would request the services of a ninja tribe instead of ours. So it was up to me to convince them to pay us in a more diplomatic way. I really didn't have any time to come and visit you. Not that I didn't want to, I just couldn't."

"It's alright, I understand." I squinted at Sango and the boomerang in the corner.

"You're the demon who throws the disk in the rumors aren't you?" Sango looked at me.

"Since when to you listen to pointless gossip?"

"Kagura told me about these evil demons who lived in the woods when we were about 14 years old. I was interested in them since everyone else was so scared of them. The rumors never said they had any woman through, just men." Sango rolled her eyes

"Of course all of them think there's just guys, the men who start the rumors think they couldn't possibly been saved by a woman, sexiest pigs." She kept on muttering under her breath until her words hit me.

"Wait, you guys save people and they think you're evil."

Sango shrugged. "Old guy thought we called the demons up to eat them, and that we had to kill them because they were out of control or something weird like that. I wasn't really here yet when that happened."

"Wait so all the demons from the rumors are real?"

"Yes, but there's only six, including myself."

"Five, we don't count Shippo because he's so small." Someone joked as they walked inside.

"Hey! I'm only small now, one day I'll be big and stronger than you!"

The man rolled his eyes and glanced down at the small boy at his feet.

"Keep dreaming pup."

I studied the man first; he was pretty tall, had a long black braid tossed over one shoulder, with large red-pink eyes, almost like Kagura's, wearing amour and he carried a large stick, almost like the staff Miroku carried but it had a silver half circle laying on its side on the top. And with the elaborate outfit he was wearing he looked like Kagura's type. I mentally shook my head to get matchmaking thoughts out of my head and turned back to Sango, who was frowning at me as she cleaned my arms.

"Kagome, just out of curiosity, how did you get that cut on your cheek? And the burn on your…chest?"

I winced, just remembering my poor burn breasts. They were better than they had been, but they were still a little red.

"I fell carrying hot tea and the cut happened on the way down."

Sango arched her eyebrow and looked over at the man standing in the doorway.

"Hey Hit, go grab some more water for me? Take Shippo with you to." I glanced down at really looked at the small boy at the man's feet.

He was so cute!

Not like handsome cute, but more like little kid cute. He had bright red hair that was tied behind his head, bright green eyes and a bushy little tail. I would have probably hugged the life out of him if he had been close enough, but he just went out the door on top of the man's shoulder.

"Now that we're alone again Kagome," Sango started and threw her cloth on the side table as she waited for more water, "Where were you carrying hot tea that you were to trip and fall? Isn't carrying hot tea around a servants job?"

Damn, I forgot that royalty doesn't do that, when did she get so smart? Wait she's been smart. Maybe I should just tell her the truth? She is my friend. I sighed.

"I suppose you told everyone I was a princess?"

"Well, you are one."

"I was one."

"What do you mean?" asked confused and worried.

"I think this is something I have to let all of you know."

"Well, alright."

"What do you have to tell all of us?" The man with the braid asked as he walked back in with a pail of hot water. Sango picked the cloth back up dipped it in, and started cleaning dirt and blood off me again.

"Can you get some more herbs and cloth for her wounds to please?"

The man nodded and leaned out the door,

"Hey the last person has to get more herbs and shit for Sango!" What sounded like a million people's footsteps pounded up the steps, and I winced at the thought of my clean stairs being dirtied, while three people ran in and slammed the door behind them. A loud moan was heard through the door, but whoever it was started going back downstairs to get more herbs. The man with the braid pulled a chair out from the corner of the room and pulled it close to the bed, while Sango helped me up into a sitting position, leaning me against a few propped up pillows and covered what was half of my clothes and wounded body with a old blanket. One of the people who had come in, a woman with hair a shade darker than Shippo's bright red hair, and eyes as dark a green as the forest. She had a white pelt wrapped around her shoulders, the same kind of fur skirt over top of a slick leather red and black top. She had a pretty emerald clasp of three jewels holding the fur around her shoulders, the one in the middle slightly bigger then the other two and a gold chain wrapped once around her forehead. She had a sword tucked close to her, her red hair in ponytails that didn't look childish on her with a flower tucked in one, and she carried herself like a queen. She sat down on the bed frame at the foot of the bed close to Shippo, rested her chin on her face supported by an elbow on her knee and stared openly at me. Another man with long black hair that was tied behind him in a high ponytail grabbed another chair and sat opposite the man with the braid and stretched out his legs. He had a brown sweatband around his head, brown fur boots, kilt, and a black and gray leather top with ice cold blue eyes and a tail furrier than Shippo's. He had a sword that didn't look like it was used much. He grinned briefly at me, showing off wolf fangs. I glanced at Sango, ready for her to start talking. She took a deep breath.

"Everybody, this is Princess Kagome- I mean this is Kagome, one of my friends since I was 13. I haven't seen her in awhile, so please don't freak her out more than necessary. Kagome, this is everyone. The red wolf female is Ayame of the Northern Mountains."

She nodded to me. "Hello." I glanced at her; trying to figure out what demon she was in the rumors.

"You're the demon who can use the earth against you, aren't you?"

She beamed at me,

"Yay, finally someone who didn't think I was Shippo! How did you know?"

I shrugged. "You walk to much like royalty to have the innocence needed to led someone to their death." I said finally, amusement in my voice.

"Well, that's because I am-"

"Ayame, let's save our stories for later ok?" Sango broke in. Ayame rolled her eyes but shut up.

Sango turned to Shippo. "Kagome, this is Shippo, Shippo, Kagome."

He stared at me. I stared back, wanting to hug and cuddle him and spoil him until his stomach burst open from treats. But I had to be sure of something first.

"You don't really lead humans to their deaths to you?"

He rolled his eyes "Of course not."

With a squeal I pulled him into my arms, squeezing so tight, I wasn't sure if he could breath. I kept saying how cute he was while everyone else sort of stared in amazement. Finally Sango let out a short chuckle.

"I remember hearing from Kagura that you love kids, sorry, should have warned you Shippo."

I finally stopped hugging him, and he stayed in my lap, shocked but happy. The man with the fur kilt snorted.

"What are you trying to do woman, squeeze the life out of him?"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"My name isn't woman, it's Kagome. Ka-go-me. It's only six letters, you can say it easily."

"I can call you whatever I want _woman._"

Shippo stiffened in my lap and said before I could

"Oh stuff it would ya? She's hurt, just leave her alone."

"Since when do you take stranger's sides Shippo?"

"Kagome isn't a stranger if Sango knows her, and she likes me." He said proudly. The man rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

"And the rude baka back there," Sango said dryly, "Is Kouga of the East."

I looked at him, "You're the one who has the wolves eat people?"

He rolled his eyes again. "Some stupid humans thought that a few of my wolves were coming to eat them when they were only going after the deer near them."

Sango glared at him. "Anyway, the guy with the braid is Hiten."

He nodded to me. I didn't see any swords on him.

"So you're the demon who shoots lightening at armies?"

"No, that was my brother. He's dead now but I have his power and my own."

"You going to tell us why you're here now?" Kouga asked rudely.

"Kouga!" Sango said sharply at him, "Don't be so rude. Wait till we're all here."

"Wait, did anyone take my stew off the fire?"

Hiten stood up and walked to the door, opened it, and yelled down,

"Hey, while you're down here, grab some of that stew and bring it up."

"But I'm coming up now with the herbs!" a voice shouted back.

"So? It can't take that long."

"Kami sometimes you're so annoying!"

Hiten closed the door and wandered back to his chair.

"So while we wait, why don't you liked to be called 'princess? Sango tells us you are one"

"Can we wait till the other person gets up here? I don't want to explain things twice."

He sighed. "Fine"

There was a strange silence as we waited for the other person to get here and Sango had to wait till the guys left to start cleaning my stomach and legs. So she worked on getting the dirt, blood and twigs out of my hair and trying to get the knots out. Finally we heard soft footsteps coming up the stairs and someone nearing the door. We all looked at the door, waiting for the last person to step in. And when she did I gasped out loud.

It was Rin.

I felt all the blood rush out of my head as Rin dropped the tray she carried and I passed out, from pain, shock, and amazement.

* * *

AN: Wow, I really like making Kagome pass out don't I? Don't know when the next chapter's coming but I hope you liked that chapter and now go and review! You know, the thing were you tell people how much you like their stories? You can go do that now. Bye.


	20. Unchangeable Fate

AN: Hey, I am so sorry I haven't updated lately. I was away for a while, and then writer's block hit me. You guys are lucky I finally wrote this chapter. And to anyone wondering, I should update this again sometime after the weekend, and my other story either before or after Snow White. (And to those who don't know I just started a new story to help me out with my writer's block called The Huge Book of Fairy Tales…Sort of)

Silver pup- Glad to have helped you, and I'm not even not sure of the plot yet. Oh well, I like the idea and I'll figure something out one of these days.

Inuyashaandkagomekiss- Thanks, sorry I was so late updating.

Suzie- Thanks, but I think I have to find something else for Kagome to do instead of just pass out all the time. And don't worry, you don't sound like a stalker, Josh is cool, he has a really nice voice.

ILOVEInuyasha- I hate making his suffer to, but I have to for the story (cries bitterly) And thanks for thinking the last chapter was funny, personally I through it was kind of corny but it's not my opinion that counts, it's what the reviewers think.

PinkEvilSmile303- It's all right, it was awhile back when I mentioned her. I think it was chapter 6 or 7 when Kagome talked about what happened to her, it was one of the early chapters where Kagome's 16. It's 5:27 (wow I'm not updating in the middle of the night) My friends yell at me a lot to when I'm sleeping over or when they are, because they have a hard time getting my head out of a book. Or reading fanfiction on the computer depends on what I get to first. And I'm so sorry when I made you sad, I didn't mean to. But my stupid muse must have taken a vacation or something without telling me, so I couldn't come up with ideas. And yeah I have AIM, I'm WildJet008 (came up with my s/n before I learned about the Amazons. I would change it, but I hate having more than one s/n, so annoying.)

DragonessoftheMiko'sFlames- Thanks, and sorry I didn't let you beta this chapter for me, my stupid email wasn't working. Pray I don't screw this chapter up to bad.

InuyashaHanyouJajuama- Thanks, I've never written anything before that kicks ass, I better go mark my calendar.

Blacklillygurl- Sorry, I love leaving cliffhangers; it's what I do best.

Taintedinuyasha- Shut up, you can't love Phantom of the Opera more then me, it's not allowed. It's no fair; I want to go see Phantom 7 times! Anyway sorry if I didn't update quick enough for you, please don't send the hamster, he'd take one look at me and die scared out of his mind. And do you really want good ole Sparky to die like that? It sounds to cruel to me.

Neko Jer- Thanks, hope you like the rest of the story as well.

Lady-Crymsyn- Thanks, glad to hear most of them weren't OOC. And that the story's still good even if I wrote the Inuyasha gang into it. That's what I was most afraid of before I starting writing this fic, that my story would be a corny knock off of Snow White instead of something good.

Tigerwolfdemonbabe11- Thanks; hope you still like it even if I haven't updated in awhile.

Umi Kuruugi- Thanks, and even if I didn't mean for Kouga to be a self-centered jackass, thanks anyway. (Ok, I hate how possessiveness he is to, but he's still kind of sweet in a weird stupid, sexiest way) Glad to know you liked the Kanna idea, now I have to figure out how to fit her in (sigh) knew I should have thought more about that idea before I wrote it. Oh well, I'll figure something else and don't worry I have lots and lots of ideas on how to make Kikyo look bad. (Evil laughing)

Serenity84- Thanks

Angelpup- thanks, and I hope Kikyo isn't so gross you can't read my story.

Angelpup- Awwww you reviewed twice THANK YOU!

Brigitte- Thanks

Yumiko-Emiko- Will do

Inuyashaandkagomekiss- hope this chapter was worth the wait.

Inukgirl- I know, and I'm so sorry I haven't updated. And I did stop the cliffhanger, but I added another one.

RikaHanyou44- Thanks; hope this update is good then.

Kikiablackangel11- Thanks.

Before I go into the new chapter anyone who wants to give me a few pointers on writing lemons would be really, really, really, really, really, really appreciated. More than appreciated actually, I would bow down and worship you as a god.

And now, (drum roll) the new chapter of 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs…Sort of'

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha now as the prince in Snow White, and I won't own him either when I make him a gangster, a sexiest lord, a god, a spy, or any other fairy tale thing. Happy? Good, because I'm not.

'' That's when the little voices in pretty much all the guys head start to talk. You can consider this voice their inner Youkai, the voice that tells you right from wrong, or the voice that says what you're really feeling, it depends on the male hearing the voice at that time. I'll only put this in when that happens.

* * *

Kouga

Baka, baka, baka! Why were you so rude to her? She's your best friends daughter moron! Give her some respect!

'It might be easier if she didn't have such great legs' my inner Youkai growled wanting to stare some more at the wounded beauty.

Kami, shut up! She's hurt I can't look at her that way!

'Why not? Claim this bitch as yours before someone else takes her. Take care of her, and than fuck her until you pup her.' My inner Youkai purred at the thought of settling in between her milk white thighs, suckling her breasts, and lapping her cream up.

I can't do that! She's a human and a miko.

'So? Once you mark her, whatever hurt she causes you will hurt her to.'

I don't want to hurt her! I don't even want to think lustfully about her, she's my best friends' daughter! I can't court her.

'He said himself he wanted her to fall in love with you or Sesshourmaru. And I don't see him any where around, do you?'

'Well, no'

'So take her fool!' My inner Youkai was interrupted as Rin came through the door, Kagome fainted, and Rin dropping her tray, making me rush up and catch it before it could hit the ground.

Thank Kami.

* * *

Kagome

I moaned, waking up after I last fainted. Kami why am I always fainting? I can't even remember what made me faint.

Oh yeah, Rin's alive.

I took a deep breath and slowly opened my eyes. Sango and Rin were staring down at me, worried, and Ayame was staring at me again, fascinated with something she saw on my face.

"Wow, you know I don't think I've ever met a human who's fainted so much in one day." She said cheerfully and bounced off the bed.

"Since you guys are having a little get together, I'll leave but Hiten wants to talk to Kagome as soon as possible." She skipped out, leaving us alone. I carefully sat up a little wanting to see Rin better. I swallowed, fighting the tears pooling in my eyes. Rin smiled at me, fighting tears of her own.

"Hey Kaggy."

Somehow, even with being so weak and tired, I managed to throw my arms around Rin, hugging her tight as the tears in my eyes spilled over. She hugged me back, and I felt her tears fall over onto my shoulder.

"Oh Kami Rin! You have no idea how much I've missed you. What happened to you?" Suddenly I got angry and thrust her away, but still holding her by the shoulders.

"Do you realize how worried I've been about you! I had no idea what happened to you, no one did! You could have been dead for all I knew." I shuddered at the thought of her dieing before I could get a chance to see her again. I pulled her back, and hugged her tighter than I had before.

"Rin you don't have any idea how glad I am to see you after so long." I thrust her away again

"And why the heck didn't you try to contact me or Kagura to tell us you were fine! Do you know how much Kagura has been worried for you to?" I pulled her back into a hug

"She is going to be so glad to know you're alright!" I thrust her away again

"Do you know how mad she's going to be when she finds out you were alive and you never bothered to tell us?"

"Kagome, calm down you're going to hurt her if you keep pushing her around like that." Sango said, worried.

I blinked, I had been hugging her and than pushing her away from me and than hugging her and so for.

"I'm so sorry Rin! I didn't mean to do that, I'm just so happy to see you again!" I said, more tears forming in my eyes. I hugged her back to me, tighter than I had before and didn't lessen my hold until I hear her grunt.

"Kag, I need air to live you know." She gasped out.

I gasped and let her go. "Sorry!"

She took a deep breath and smiled at me.

"It's fine, I would probably do the same if I wasn't worried about your injuries."

I studied her closely, wanting to make sure she looked healthy and happy. She still had her side ponytail that she had had when we were young only this time it was all of her hair instead of just one section, and it was tied low behind her ear and tossed over her shoulder. She had warm, laughing brown eyes that color of chocolate, and a smile just as sweet. She wore a loose red leather shirt that showed a bit too much of her chest for me, and black silk pants that gathered at her knees, leaving her ankles showing. She had green sash around her waist that held two swords. And when I looked close enough I could have sworn I saw a dagger's hilt over her shoulder, the rest going down her back. She also had a knife sheath on both ankles and was wearing soft black boots.

"You have been fine these past years right?" I asked anxiously.

"Of course, everyone here treated me like family. They even trained me how to fight."

My eyes widened. "You're the demon who can use swords better than anyone has ever seen!"

She nodded happily "Yep, that's me."

Hiten ducked his head in the door.

"Are you guys done talking yet? I want to know what happened to the wench."

"It's Kagome."

Hiten rolled his eyes and at Rin's nod, called everyone back in. Everyone sat back where they had been sitting and Rin sat on the bed near my side. Shippo jumped into my lap and I snagged my fingers in his hair, stroking it absentmindedly. I sighed as I saw everyone look at me.

"Well, where do you want me to start?"

"Start wherever you think is important." Hiten said, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. I took a deep breath

"Alright. My full name is Princess Kagome Higurashi, daughter of the late King Nobunaga and the priestess queen Midoriko, and stepdaughter to Lady Kikyo of the South. Or at least I use to be."

Shippo looked up at me, "What do you mean use to be?"

I sighed. "While my name is still the same, my station isn't. I'm sure you know of my father marrying Kikyo?"

I waited till I saw a few nods and heard someone mutter 'bitch' under their breath.

"Well soon after he married Kikyo he died. And while I didn't like Kikyo I never thought she would do anything to me if he died. But she did. She hated me so much, or just cared so little she made me a servant."

I waited for the shocked silence to pass and went on.

"I think I was about eleven or so when this happened, maybe a little older. Time went on, Kikyo turned into even more of a bitch, all the servants loyal to me had been fired and replaced with servants who did everything they could to make me miserable, Kagura had to pretend to hate me,"

"What? Why would she have to do that?" Rin asked, shocked.

"Kikyo wanted to make my life living hell, and Kagura knew that if she still acted like my friend she could never see me again. So she told Kikyo she really hated me and asked for permission to still visit the castle so she wouldn't get in trouble with her father, because he was the only reason she was friends with me."

"Wow." Hiten finally said, " That's smart, I think I wanna meet this Kagura person."

"Shut up and let her finish!" Sango and Rin both snapped at him. Hiten rolled his eyes at them and nodded at me to continue.

"Well anyway, a few days ago, King Sesshourmaru and Prince Inuyasha of the Western Lands, along with Lord Miroku of the North-"

"I've meet him before, total pervert, asked me if I would bare his children five times." Ayame interrupted, "But because I am loyal to my fiancé, I hit him over the head and told him the only pups I'm ever baring are Kouga's"

"YOU TOLD HIM WHAT?" Kouga yelled and fell out of his chair, totally shocked.

"I told him that-"

"I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID, HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?"

"Because Kouga, we are to be married once you stop being so stubborn."

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? I'M NOT MARRYING YOU!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

I could feel sweat drops beginning to form at the back of my head.

"Do they do this often?" I asked as the fight went on. Sango sighed.

"Yes, Kouga's to much of a baka to claim her, personally I think he's scared of commitment."

"I HEARD THAT SANGO! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION I AM NOT SCARED OF ANYTHING1"

Rin pouted. "He's already lost me a lot of money because he won't claim her on the days I pick."

Kouga stopped arguing with Ayame, and looked at Rin.

"You guys BET ON WHEN I'M MATING WITH HER?"

Everyone just looked at him. Finally Rin said,

"Where have you been? We've been betting for like the last four years on when you finally claim her. And it would be really helpful if you could take her about two weeks from now, because I'm betting a lot of money on that day."

"No way, can you claim her five days from now? I need my staff cleaned." Hiten broke in, grinning at Sango.

"Well I need Hiraikotsu cleaned and sharpened so if you guys would have sex with each other in ten days from now I would really owe you one." Sango said glaring back at Hiten.

"Oh come on, can you please mate her in two days? Hiten's gonna get me chocolate if you do." Shippo said, his eyes hopeful.

"Well I have a bet on RIGHT NOW!" Ayame howled and jumped at Kouga.

Kouga screamed and jumped toward the door.

"You better want stew Kagome, because I need a reason to get out of here!" He ran out the door, and did something so it wouldn't open and let Ayame out, no matter how much she pulled and pushed it.

"KOUGA!" she screamed in anger. She started running into it, trying to open it that way, while the rest of us paled and backed away from the crazy couple.

Hiten stretched back, tilted his chair and threw his legs on the bed. Soon Ayame had broken through the door and we heard a terrified scream and more running. We saw Kouga as a black and gray blur, running as far as he could and than a red streak as Ayame raced after him. Hiten put his hands behind his head and grinned wickedly.

"While we wait for the two love birds to return, how about you tell me more about this Kagura, Kagome."

* * *

Kikyo

"Damn it Kanna, I haven't seen Inuyasha in days! He hasn't even been out of his room to get food, stupid lovesick fool. And your damn mirror hasn't 'been cleared of the smoke' or whatever the stupid shit is, I want Inuyasha damn it!"

Kanna sat quietly and waited until her mistress calmed down.

"I am sorry my mistress. But I cannot control the mirror has much, as you would like me to. Fate is not controlled by humans, mikos, demons, or any kind of creature. My mirror is controlled by Kami, and He controls fate. The mirror tried its best to read the fate Kami has set out for us, but it cannot always be done."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Kikyo practically yelled.

Kanna turned her head from where she had been staring at the wall and looked calmly and blankly at Kikyo.

"It means, my mistress, that some things are controlled by an unchangeable fate."

Kikyo screamed and leaned right into Kanna's face.

"I don't fucking care about fate or what Kami wants! I care about what I want and I want Inuyasha! Don't you ever spout out that shit again about 'unchangeable fate' got it Kanna? If you don't find a way to give me my Inuyasha soon, I'll give you to Naraku for his birthday!" She screamed right in Kanna's face, slightly spraying her with saliva and giving her a look that could kill. When Kanna didn't even blink, wipe the spit off her face, or replace the bored 'I could care less' look with any other emotion Kikyo screamed again and turned violently away from Kanna. After a few moments of silence Kanna spoke up

"You sound as if you are in love with him mistress."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha

Two days.

It's barely been two days seen I've seen my Kagome. Two days less of holding her in my arms, two days less of seeing her beautiful face, two days less of seeing her smile, two days less of arguing with her, two days less of hearing her laugh, two days less of having her scent close by. Her scent on her blanket was starting to fade away, no matter how much I prayed to Kami for it to stay forever with me, so I could almost pretend she was still with me. Still on this earth with me and not in heaven, eon's away from me. I buried my nose on an edge of the blanket and deeply breathed her in. Her blanket was starting to smell more like tears, sweat, and misery rather than Kagome's sweet, clean, cool scent of vanilla, forest and soap. I slowly started to sit up, surprised at how weak I was. I drew the curtains back and looked out the window. There was a full moon and everything inside of me was demanding to go outside.

'Go outside.' My inner Youkai whispered at me.

"Why?" I whispered back. "Why would I do anything now that Kagome is gone?"

'Fool,' it whispered back harshly, 'How can you trust the word of a slut? Go outside and find where our bitch last was.'

I swallowed, and with the blanket wrapped around my shoulders, jumped out the window and touched the ground lightly. I crouched and took a long deep breath, trying to catch a faint trail of Kagome. My Youkai growled in pleasure when I found it and started to follow it. The trail got slightly stronger as I reached the forest and I walked faster, praying to Kami that Kagome didn't die, that she was all right somewhere. I paused at the entrance of the forest, faintly catching her scent and another's, a half demon like me, but a male who was completely and totally evil. I took another deep breath and both me and my Youkai growled in rage when we smelled the man's pre-cum, still hanging slightly in the air. I barely controlled him, he wanted to be let out and find the man who had lusted after our Kagome, and slowly kill him. I took another deep breath of Kagome's blanket and calmed down. I froze, as I smelled another scent in the air.

Kagome's fear.

I breathed slowly, trying to get the Youkai inside me who screamed for control of me, to calm down. I pulled Kagome's blanket tighter around my shoulders and slowly retraced her steps. She had been standing near the forest entrance, and had been slowly backed into it until she was forced to turn and run. I grew more impressed with her as I slightly ran over where she had ran, using the shadows and rocks of the wood to help her in escaping this man. I growled darkly and ran faster as I started to smell Kagome's blood. By the time I had gotten to a small clearing, my claws had grown longer and sharper, I could almost feel the purple stripes on my face begin to form and I barely had my Youkai under control. I had to take a few more deep breaths from Kagome's blanket before I could even let myself go in the clearing.

And the scents that lingered there blew my efforts to hell.

Kagome's fear, terror and blood where all over this place. I stalked over to the center of the clearing where I could practically see the dark spots the blood had left behind on the grass. Kagome had totally panicked here; she fought her captor, and only ended up making him harder than before. I leaned down until my nose was touching the grass and took a deep, deep breath. I could smell Kagome's fear, terror, tears, and blood.

But I couldn't smell her death.

'Our Kagome is still alive!'

I finally lost all control of my Youkai. I felt my nails grow long sharp and jagged, the pins and needle like feel as purple stripes raced along my face, the burning sensation in my eyes as they turned red, and the soft ache in my throat as my vocal chords rearranged themselves so my voice would have a deeper, scary tone to it. My Youkai howled in the delight of being free.

"Kagome!"

The roar coming from my voice was dark and powerful as I let my Youkai take full control.

He grinned savagely and started to sniff the air, looking for our Kagome. But he had barely taken a few steps, before we were hit hard over the head, and passed out.

* * *

Kagome

"How should I know if Kagura has a nice figure? I don't look at her that way!" I protested after Hiten asked, no commanded me to tell him more about Kagura.

"Ah come on Kagome, just give me some idea of her body." He begged. I rolled my eyes and tried to come up with a mental picture of Kagura.

"I don't know, sort of like a hour glass I guess." I said finally.

Hiten howled and pumped the air.

"Yes! I've found my dream woman!"

Sango looked over at him after started to sew up the wound on my arm.

"Can it Hit, I doubt she would think you would be her dream man."

He pouted "And why not?"

"Yeah, I think Hiten would be a good mate for anyone." Shippo asked earnestly.

Rin laughed and ruffled Shippo's hair.

"Let's just say his head gets so big sometimes, he wouldn't be able to hold it up on his neck anymore."

Shippo frowned, not getting the joke but brighten and hopped over to Hiten.

"You can make your head grow? Wow I wanna see! Come on Hiten please? I wanna see your head get big." Shippo begged and almost everyone besides Hiten almost fell off the places they were sitting, they were laughing so hard.

He rolled his eyes.

"Wow nice insult Rin, even Shippo understood that." He said sarcastically.

Shippo frowned. "So you can't make your head bigger?"

Everyone almost died laughing after seeing the pained and shocked look on Hiten's face and Sango had to stop sewing up my side in case she stabbed me with a pin by mistake.

Hiten rolled his eyes again and was about to say something but cocked his head to the side and frowned.

"Hey Shippo, you hear anything?"

Happy to be noticed, Shippo cocked his head to the side like Hiten was doing and scrunched his face in concentration.

"Well I thought I heard someone scream a name. But it's to faint to tell."

Hiten nodded and Shippo beamed at being right.

"Yeah, I heard something like that to. Almost sounded like a demon who had found or lost his mate or something." He shrugged. "Whatever, it was probably Kouga and Ayame."

"Nope wasn't us." Ayame said as she walked through the broken door with a knocked out Kouga over her shoulder.

"We were back in the front yard by the time that guy screamed. Wonder what happened."

But she shrugged it off and with Kouga still over her shoulder turned his chair around so it faced the wall, placed him in it, sat on his lap so she was facing me with one arm wrapped around his neck and the other around his waist. His head rolled back and he drooled slightly.

"Is he going to be ok?" I asked worried for him. Hiten nodded.

"He will be, don't worry about him they do this all the time. She's just never had the guts to sit in his lap before." He muttered the last part under his breath.

"I heard that." She said, not really caring and tenderly looked at Kouga and stroked the fine hairs at the back of his neck.

"So should I keep going or wait for him to wake up?"

Ayame sighed and rested her head against his shoulder,

"You can keep going, I'll tell him later what you said which will give me a chance to talk to him."

Mentally I sighed in envy. So what if he was being stubborn and says he didn't love her back, at least Ayame has someone to love.

Inuyasha would never feel that way about me.

I shook my head, slightly amused at where my thoughts were leading. Of course Inuyasha could never love me. Lust after me, yes, love me, no. He was a prince for Kami sake and what was I? A disowned, tough, rough, physically flawed princess. Even a second son like Inuyasha, and who was desperate to get a bride wouldn't take one without soft hands, scars and muscles from working hard all her life. I frowned. The only person who would want a bride such as that would be a farmer. I shook my head, disgusted with myself.

Kami it's not like I even want to marry someone. Men are pigs. Unless I could get a man who would swear that he would never try to take my power from me as a queen, then I might think about getting married. But only for power, land and allies. At this point however, I'll probably be a old woman by the time I finally get the throne and no one will want to marry me even for those reasons. Why am I even thinking about this? I should be worrying about how I'm going to get the throne not about who I'll marry. Kami I'm so stupid sometimes.

"Kagome, you ok?"

I blinked and brought my attention back to the room I was in and the 'dwarfs' in front of me.

"Oh yeah, sorry I kinda spaced out for a minute there."

Sango raised a brow. "A minute? Try five minutes. Kouga's about to wake up." She said, jerking her head over to where Kouga was.

Slowly Kouga started to come to, yawning and stretching his arms a bit. Wanting to go back to sleep, he didn't realize he was in a chair with Ayame on top of him. He mumbled something and hooked his arms around her, drawing her closer. Ayame's eyes widen and she looked so happy I was worried about how she would react once Kouga woke up and realized who he had his arms wrapped around. Shippo tried to hide a pleased giggle but failed and Kouga started to open his eyes. They widened when he realized who he had wrapped around him and tried to get her off but she was holding him to tightly for him to get away. She looked up as he was frantically searching the room for someone to help.

"Hello my darling. Did you have a nice nap?" He grew pale when she called him 'darling' and opened his mouth to scream but she placed a slender finger on his mouth.

"Shh darling you don't need to say anything, I know how you feel now." She leaned up replaced her finger with her lips and I watched as Kouga's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted again. She sighed with impatience but hefted him up and threw him over her shoulder again.

"Can we finish this tomorrow? My Kouga is tired and needs to sleep." I yawned at the word sleep; I hadn't realized how tired I was.

Hiten frowned. "But I wanna hear more about Kagura."

"You can wait to hear more about your dream woman tomorrow Hiten, Kagome's getting tired now."

He pouted but scooped Shippo up and started to walk out the door.

"Hey wait! They didn't tell me to go!"

"Too bad kid. If I have to leave you have to leave to. If you're good I'll read you a story or something ok?"

I heard Shippo sigh but agree and chuckled softly. Maybe instead of getting married I'd skip that part and go straight to having a few kids. I'd love to read them stories at night- Oh Kami! My book!

"My book, where is it?" I asked frantic. Sango and Rin looked at me, worried.

"You mean the book you were carrying around? Calm down its right here Kag."

Sango said, walking over to her dresser. She opened one of the drawers, pulled out my book and handed it to me. I opened it to the front cover and ran my fingers over it. I sighed in relief when the little part popped out and the dots and papers looked undisturbed.

"Hey what's that?" Rin asked, reaching for the white dot. I panicked and snapped at her,

"Don't touch that!" I brushed her fingers away but as I did my finger touched the white dot and I was sucked back into the vortex.

* * *

AN: Yay, my first chapter in a month done. Hope you liked it, and don't forget to review! 


	21. Back Down the Vortex

AN: OK, I just want to say before I go any farther I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED. It's called writer's block and than a trip to Spain for 12 days that kept me from writing. And I know I've probably said this a lot but if you have any ideas, please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please, tell me what they are! You give me a good enough idea I'll do something nice for you, like dedicate a chapter to you or give you/your character a part in my story or something, depends on the idea and how much it helped me.

One more thing before I give thanks to those who review. I just got back from Spain and while I was there I got this really good idea for another fanfic and here it is. I'm going to send Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Sesshomaru to Spain! (He he, poor Inuyasha stuck with his brother and Kouga in a foreign country) If I do write it, It will have to be soon while the trip is still fresh in my mind. And don't worry it won't be corny or anything expect maybe in the first chapter. I'm even thinking of sending Naraku there! Just tell me what you think and here's my word to the reviewers who I love so much.

Inukgirl- I live just to leave cliffhangers.

Neko Jer- Thanks so much for not stealing my story. And even through I still think my story is corny, not funny, I'll keep doing whatever I'm doing to make you guys laugh.

DragonessoftheMiko'sFlame- Thank you, thank you, no need to thank me, don't want it all going to my head.

ILOVEInuyasha07- Thanks, wasn't to sure if people would like Ayame or not.

Inuyashas2hotmiko- Yeah that's part of it. Thanks

sako- don't worry, you get to find out what happens in this chapter. (But then I leave you again with another cliffhanger. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)

Lady-Crymsnn- thanks.

Yay I'm done with that, lets get to the story, shall we?

* * *

Kikyo's Secret Bedroom

Kikyo smiled darkly as she finished writing down her orders for her army to carry out. She laughed as she imagined the chaos she would create on the demon hunter village now that their precious little Sango wasn't there to guide and help them protect themselves. Sure there were dozens of exterminators as strong as her, but none could plan as well as her. They would end up fighting blindly, with no real plan except kill as many demons attacking them as they could. She smiled as her hand pressed down her seal on the paper, thinking up all the different possible ways they would bleed and scream. Perhaps she would use Kanna's magic mirror to watch as her army rouse demons up and enticed them into fighting the hunters. It had to be more fun then what went around here lately. And with the best of the demon hunters gone, more demons would come under her control, ready to start a full out war, less afraid that the hunters would come and kill them. She tossed her ink black hair behind her back as she wandered over to her vanity to put more make-up on. Now that Sango was gone, and that annoying bitch Kagome were also out of the picture, she was once again the most beautiful in the land, not to mention the most powerful. And with the money of so many dead nobles filling her coffers she was also one of the richest.

So why the hell did Inuyasha keep refusing her?

Her hand slammed down onto the table, putting a crack in the mirror. She looked at herself carefully, wanting to see anything that might make her ugly to Inuyasha. She couldn't see anything wrong, pale skin, large dark brown eyes, the kind of hair a man loves to run his fingers through, or so she had been told by many. She was rich, powerful, the kind of ally you would kill for.

But why than did he keep going after that...that...bitch of a stepdaughter she had?

She scowled, and started to let the energy loose that would open the painting and reveal Kanna to her, but she wasn't sure she wanted to see her yet. Ever since yesterday when the baka said the stupidest thing anyone would ever say to her she wasn't sure she could look at her without killing her. And it wouldn't due to lose that lovely mirror yet when she still had so many uses for it.

"You sound as if you are in love with him mistress." she mocked and threw herself on her bed, trying to get the stupid statement out of her head. She shook her head and buried it in a pillow, hugging it tightly. Of course she wasn't in love with Inuyasha, what kind of moronic question was that? What was there to love? He only had looks to admire, that long beautiful silky silver hair, those hot, almost melting golden eyes of his, his adorable puppy ears.

Seriously, those ears should be outlawed.

OK and maybe his little 'feh' noise was cute to, and how he was so protective over Kagome was sweet, even if it was Kagome he was worried about instead of her. And the way he would cross his arms, look the other way and twitch his ears when he was annoyed or mad was kind of becoming after a while. She smiled as she thought more about Inuyasha. And the way he slurps his soup up, and eats in general is wonderful to, oh and the way he dresses, and how he won't put on shoes no matter how much you beg him. And his smile is down right sinful when he wants it to be. She stopped in mid thought and gasped as she sat up and pulled the pillow to her tighter.

'Oh Kami, I am in love with Inuyasha.'

* * *

Kagome

I moaned as I sat up and rubbed my aching head. Must have landed on a rock or something. I looked back and gasped.

There were a pile of bones sitting there!

I started to back away, running into more bones, so I stood up and nearly fainted again.

I was in the middle of a old battle ground, with bones and barren land all around me.

I swallowed and started to run away again. OK, I know Kami was mad at me for some reason, why else would Naraku almost rape me? But isn't dropping me in the middle of a couple hundred dead bodies just pushing it a little to far?

And of course in the middle of thinking all this I ran right into the barrier.

I rubbed my forehead, and took a couple of deep breaths, needing to calm down. I'm sure if I look at this from a different viewpoint, hitting my head on the skull of some dead solider and being surrounded by his equally dead friends can't be that bad, right?

... OK, the only thing I can think of that would be worse is landing in the middle of a happening battle, but there has to be something good to this.

I blinked as I looked more closely at the bones and kneeled to look at them better. These weren't just human bones, they were demon to.

I shuddered, this must be a battle field from before human and demons got along and made peace with each other. Back when demons would kill entire human villages for fun and humans would brutally murder a child because it was a demon.

Of course it could also be from when nobles and royalty like my father were struggling to create peace between the two races, and demon or humans who didn't like that would band together for a short time and try to kill everyone who approved it. And then after the humans and the demons would like each other and forget about hating the other, or if things went badly, kill each other in their sleep.

I was turned away from my musings when I heard sounds of fighting. I turned and felt my eyes widen.

My mother was there fighting a demon!

It looked like she had been fighting for several hours, yet I swear she hadn't been there a minute ago. She was sweating and her long black hair was tied back as she crossed swords with the demon. She brought her sword up and would have stabbed him if he hadn't retreated at the last moment.

"Give it up priestess! You know I will never rest until I kill the king and stop him from uniting demons and humans. It's wrong for the two races to stop fighting, demons will always be better than you weak humans and it's an insult to even look at you without killing you! But first, I will kill you for always getting in the way, and destroying the noble demons who tried to get rid of our enemy. "

The demon was a bull demon, slightly taller than my mother, covered in red hide and had huge white gleaming horns. He had huge muscles and a bulls nose that he had put a gold earring through.

My mother spat at him and started to smile grimly as her sword started to glow dimly with her power, getting brighter and brighter as she spoke.

" And what makes you think I will ever rest if demons like you still live? Demons who would kill their own children if it would mean you were still allowed to kill humans whenever you wanted. But you didn't even murder them for that. You stole their power, so you could try and kill me. It's a shame their deaths will be in vain, because as long as a king who does good in his kingdom is alive I will stand by him and protect him with my life!"

She shouted her last words and as fast as she could she jumped up, and with a mighty yell brought her glowing sword down on the demons head. He started to curse her, but before he could finish uttering one sound, his head was in pieces around him.

I gasped and tried not to feel horror as the demons blood ran thickly down her sword. She killed him because he was going to kill my father, I shouldn't be horrified, I should be glad. But still, he did have a life and a soul.

Could I ever kill? Even to save people like my mother had?

I forced myself to stop thinking and watched as my mother leaned against her sword until her breath came back to her, and slid it back down her back.

We both turned at the sound of hoof beats and I was surprised to see my father slide down his horse, walking to my mother with a concerned look while she only looked annoyed and sighed. But when he got closer she wiped the annoyed look off her face and bowed low to him.

"My king, the demon is killed."

He rolled his eyes at her and gently tilted her face up toward his.

"I can see that priestess, what happened to your face?" I winced, guilty that I hadn't seen the small blood stains and a bruise on her face.

"It's nothing my king, I was careless for the first moment and he got a hit in. It's my fault."

He raised his eyebrow, "For some reason I have a very hard time believing you could ever be careless. Come, I have a healer who can clean your cuts and give you something for your bruise"

He started to gently pull her over to where a group of men waited, one pulling out medical supplies, but she remained rooted to where she stood.

"Really you're to kind my king, but you really don't have to go to the trouble of that. I can just as easily take care of my own wounds."

He rolled his eyes up to the sky and sighed.

"You've saved my life again, and many other times from what you told the demon, will you let me to something for you?" He started to tug more firmly on her arm, and almost missed her painful moan when she took a step. He turned back sharply.

"I thought you said he only got one hit in."

"He did...sort of."

"May I ask what that is supposed to mean?"

"Well, he sort of kicked me in the leg to."

My father cursed under his breath and swung my mother up into his arms. Her eyes widened and she started to struggle to get down.

"My king, what are you doing? Put me down at once! This isn't proper!"

"How can it not be proper to help a woman walking when she can't?" He asked, to innocent for his own good.

"I can walk!"

"Not without feeling pain. And I hate to see pain filling those eyes of yours." He added quietly and started to walk toward the group. But my mother heard and went still with shock, gazing up at him confused. But before I could see anything else, the vortex took me away.

* * *

AN:Yay, I'm done. Look for the chapter to my other story coming out soon. (HA! I'm going to make you guys wait!) 


	22. I'M NOT A WOMAN YOU BAKA!

AN: Hello my darling, darling, readers. Sorry this chapter is a little late, and a little short, I haven't had to many ideas lately. Anyway since this story is on both mediaminer and I'm just leaving both sites responses on the same page. It's to annoying to write some responses to save it post it, then go back, erase what I just wrote and replace it with the responses from mediaminer. Lazy, I know, but much easier for me. Yep, did it again and I will probably keep doing it till the end. (Evil laughing) And don't worry, I want to see Kikyo burn in hell to, I will never write a Kikyo/Inuyasha fic, even if I put Kagome with someone else. I'll do something else with Inuyasha.

Neko Jer- Thanks, and I'm glad to hear I can do something right beside write.

RaversAnthem- I know. It's going to be short this time to. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

PinkEvilSmile303- It's alright, we're all allowed to have our dumb moments. Some people just have them more then others. (Like me)

Umi Kururugi- Don't worry, I tell a bunch of other authors to hurry up to when they're being slow and I've been really slow lately. About the Kik/Inu thing, don't worry I only did it to make her suffer later and thanks about the Ayame/Kouga thing. And you can't blame Kagome for thinking that way, she has been a servant for awhile now, and servants don't marry princes. And  
yeah, I guess she's a little blind to. And I'll try to get Kanna to piss off Kikyo more, but I think her telling Inuyasha she's still alive is enough. Unless you can think of something else.

Lady-Crymsyn- Thanks.

ILOVEIunyasha07- Thanks and don't worry, Kikyo's only in love with him so she can suffer when she finds out he loves kagome instead of her.

Kitty- Thanks and I'm still deciding if they get back together sometime in the next few chapters or if I make them suffer by themselves for awhile. And thanks, my only reason I exist is so I can write cliffhangers. And thanks for the candies, there all chocolate bars. And thank you, thank you for your offer to be my beta, but I already found one. But if I ever need another one, or if my current one has to stop being my beta you'll be the first person I consider.

Amanda Trinh- Don't worry, as God as my witness, I will make sure Kikyo and Inuyasha never get together in one of my fics.

WickedIceMaiden- ...Oh my God you're the second person to ever threaten me...THAT IS SO SWEET! Thanks, and really sorry for making you wait long, wasn't really sure what to write.

Angelpup- Yep, her mom and dad.

Lady Shadowsinger- Hey, thanks really for your review I liked reading it, but I have no idea who you mean when you say 'Koinu'. I guess it's misspelled, but I have no clue who you're talking about.

Kikia- Thanks.

Mediaminer-

InuyashaLoveLorn- Thanks, Spain was great and you helped me out with my poor lemon writing skills. Through I wrote a really short (bad) lemon with little problem in my new story so I'm getting better. A little anyway. Wow, really big word. If I could spell I probably wouldn't even be able to spell that.

Killthetoaddemon- ok since you tried to review three times I'll only response once. And I'm touched you wanted to leave a long review. (And if you still want to, I wouldn't mind a nice email telling me how great of a author I am and how great all my stories are) And I hope this chapter is good.

Hey people from Mediaminer, see how nice people are at They actually REVIEW WITHOUT ME BEGGING THEM TO. Now wouldn't it be a nice idea to follow their example and review a little more? I'm not asking for your kidneys or souls, JUST ONE NICE REVIEW FOR CRYING OUT LOUD.

Disclaimer- This is getting older than my 80 year old grandmother I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome

"Kagome, Kagome, KAGOME PLEASE WAKE UP!"

I groaned as the angry voice filled my ears, making them ring painfully and  
slowly I opened my eyes to see all the dwarfs around my bed, looking down at me. Rin was kneeling beside my head, tears in her eyes.

"Kagome, I am so sorry for whatever I did, just don't do that again." She begged, her tears finally spilling down.

I smiled weakly at her, feeling tired from my injuries and from...what could I call that? Getting sucked into the vortex? Going back in time? Traveling through that book? Well whatever it was, it took a lot of energy once I got back.

"Sorry Rin, a lot has happened that I still have to tell you guys about."

"Well then, don't you think you should tell us now?" Kouga asked.

"Kouga! She's tired! Leave her alone!" Sango said, hitting him across his head. I slowly started to pull myself up, loosening the hold I had on the book. "It's alright Sango, I should probably tell you guys more as long- hey wait a minute, when did you wake up?" I asked, looking at Kouga, "The last time I saw you, you were being carried out by Ayame." I said, looking at the girl who had her arms wrapped tight around his waist.

He glared at Ayame who had dug her face in his side. "It's a little hard to stay asleep, when SOMEONE IS CRAWLING AND DROOLING ALL OVER YOU!"

Ayame looked up, suddenly mad. "Alright who's the moron WHO WAS TOUCHING MY KOUGA?" Kouga turned pale. "You mean...that wasn't you?"

Sango looked curious and turned to Hiten. "Hey Hiten, didn't you say you had a really good dream tonight?"

"Yeah, it involved me, Kagura, and a bottle of sake. We were pouring it on each other and licking it off." Sango shuddered. "Spare me the details, did you sleep walk yet this week?"

"You know, I don't think so. Oh Kami you don't think..." He trailed off and looked at Kouga in terror. They screamed and jumped at opposite sides of the bed.

"YOU PERVERTED BAKA! WHY THE HELL DID YOU LICK ME? COULDN'T YOU TELL I WASN'T A WOMAN?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? I WAS ASLEEP, I DIDN'T KNOW ANY BETTER! AND YOU COULDN'T HAVE HATED IT SO MUCH OR YOU WOULD HAVE PUSHED ME OFF THE SECOND YOU FELT ME!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I...I...I THOUGHT YOU WERE SOMEONE ELSE!"

Ayame squealed and threw her arms around Kouga, nearly chocking him. "OH KOUGA, YOU THOUGHT IT WAS ME, DIDN'T YOU? I'M SO HAPPY! KOUGA I CAN'T WAIT TO DO THINGS LIKE THAT WITH YOU WHEN WE'RE BOTH AWAKE!"

Kouga looked down at her in horror. "I NEVER SAID THAT! I DON'T WANT TO DO THOSE THINGS WITH YOU!"

Her eyes widened, and her arms tightened around his neck so hard his face was starting to turn purple. "WHAT! THEN WHO THE HELL IS IT YOU WHAT? TELL ME SO I CAN TEAR HER LIMB FROM LIMB!"

Rin and Sango moved closer to me in case Ayame got really crazy and tried to attack me. Ayame just went on screaming and chocking him until he turned purple and passed out. She gasped and clutched his to her chest, crying. "KOUGA! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, I AM SO SORRY! HANG IN THERE, I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU MOUTH TO MOUTH!"

She laid him down on the ground, titled his head back and started breathing air into him. Hiten looked closely at him and started to sweat drop. "Um, Ayame? He's breathing, he just passed out."

"SHUT UP! I'M MAKING SURE HE'S FINE!" She screamed and went back to...breathing into Kouga's mouth.

"Sure you just don't want to kiss him?" Hiten muttered.

Ayame lifted her head and glared at him. "I heard that, we don't have to take this abuse, me and Kouga are leaving!" She drew Kouga into her arms as if he was a baby and walked out like she was carrying a fragile and delicate kimono instead of a man who's face was fading from purple to red.

Hiten watched them leave and sighed. "Looks like you don't have to talk tonight, so get some sleep. Tomorrow you won't get off as easy as you have tonight. I'll tape Ayame's mouth closed tomorrow if I have to but you will talk." He said and walked out of the room without a backward glance.

Sango rolled her eyes and sat on the bed beside me. "Don't listen to him, Hiten and Kouga think their the leaders because they were the first ones of us. He would never hurt you unless you hurt him first, he just acts tough."

Rin nodded and sat on my other side. "Yeah, they were the ones who built this house and found the mine."

I looked, confused, at them. "What do you mean, a mine?"

"Well how to you think we get money? The mine has gold and jewels that we mine and sell for cash. Kouga, Shippo, Ayame, and Hiten do most of the labor since their demons and Sango and I stand guard outside in case of anyone who wants to try and take our mine."

"Oh, so you guys just go out and dig up jewels all day?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Guys, I love talking to you, I really do but I'm so tired." I said, trying to fight a yawn.

They nodded and got up.

"Ok, we'll go, sleep well Kagome."

"Oh Sango!" I said as she started to walk toward the door. "I'm not stealing your bed am I?" "Don't worry about, we have guest rooms all over the place."

"Ok goodnight."

And with my arms wrapped around the book I fell asleep.

* * *

The 'Dwarfs'

All the dwarfs, as they called themselves, were downstairs, gathered around the table Kagome had just cleaned, sitting on the pillows Kagome had just sewn and eating the food Kagome had just cooked.

"So what do you think about our little guest?" Kouga, who had just woken up, looked up from the bowl of stew he just had been inhaling. "She kind of reminds me of her father, but a much better cook."

Ayame scowled. "I don't know yet, she's nice enough but Kouga's been acting funny ever since she showed up."

"You know, that could be BECAUSE YOU HAD YOUR TONGUE DOWN MY THROAT!"

"I WAS TRYING TO SAVE YOU!"

"MORE LIKE MAKE OUT WITH ME!"

"Guys, shut up she's sleeping." Rin reminded them and took another sip of her stew.

"Ok what about you Sango?"

"Still the same Kagome I knew years ago."

"Rin?"

"We really have to help her get control of her powers, but other then that she's great. We should let her stay."

Hiten scowled at her. "I know, I want her to stay, but she's to powerful for a untrained priestess. She could attract unwanted attention. And it seems strange she's so powerful that no one would train her, she's doesn't even have a clue she's a miko."

"So? We'll find someone to train her, I bet Totosai will know, we have to visit him soon anyway since somebody got her weapon melted."

"Shut up."

Sango went on like Rin hadn't said anything. "And besides, wouldn't it be nice to come home to a clean house and a hot meal? Look what she did in one day. And, Kikyo did try to kill her didn't she? So taking her in will be like kicking Kikyo on her lily white ass."

Hiten was quiet, thinking. "Shippo likes her to." he muttered. He sighed."Fine. As long as she cleans and cooks we'll give her our protection, find her a teacher and let her stay."

* * *

Inuyasha's Room

Inuyasha groaned as he started to wake up and his head started to throb. He started to open his eyes to see a blurry canopy and someone with white hair looking down at him.

"Inuyasha. Wake up."

He groaned again as his brother Sesshomaru cane into view, looking coolly down at him.

"Damn it Fluffy, you're not the sight I wanna see right after I wake up. And what the hell happened?"

"Your demon side took over you. I had to stop you before you did something stupid."

Inuyasha sat up in bed only to be kept down by Miroku's sutras.

"Damn it Miroku! Kagome is out there somewhere! We have to find her!" Inuyasha screamed, struggling against his bonds.

"First of all Inuyasha, you're to weak to go and look for Kagome, you haven't been out of bed in two days, you've barely eaten anything. It's to dangerous to go out in your state." Miroku said as gently as he could. "And Inuyasha, we don't even know if Kagome is still alive. She could have been killed in another place."

"No that can't be it! I would have smelled it!"

"It wouldn't be the first time a demon covered their scent."

"No, she's still out there, I know it."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Fine Inuyasha, have it your way." He stood up. "We'll release you in the morning and start looking. Meanwhile..." he hit a pressure point on his neck and Inuyasha fell back asleep.

* * *

AN: Told you it was going to be a short chapter, I really didn't like the Inuyasha part, I probably should have made it longer. Haven't had as many ideas lately but I finally came up with a way to have Kanna told them! Yay, anyway look for the next chapter to my other story coming out soon. Ok, not really soon but soon enough. Bye. 


	23. You Freaking IDIOT!

AN: Hello my lovely, lovely readers. Sorry this chapter came out so late, but I had to write a chapter to my other story first and I didn't have any idea's for that one for awhile. Here's the responses to my reviewers and then I'll start the chapter (God help me).

But first I want to say, let's call it a special response to somebody who very creatively called themselves '...' And because I feel, such a huge need to response to this person's review I'll just put what that person had written, so everyone knows what they wrote.

DONT EVER use I in a story! IT'S FREAKING STUPID! TOTALLY RUINED MY MOOD TO READ THE STORY FUCKER!

Aww, what a nice person, doesn't it just fill you with warm and fuzzy feelings? And it's just so adorable how they used all caps to make their anger known. Does poor wittly baby need a nappy-wappy because they're so cranky? Seriously, blah, blah, fucking blah. That's all I'm seeing. Ok, thanks for the review I'm sure you worked so hard and long on to make your reason for why I shouldn't write one person narrative so compelling and awe inspiring, but it kinda ruined your point when you called me that oh so flattering term 'fucker' And I'm sorry (not really) that my way of writing put you out of the mood to read my story but if you act/spell like a moron or one of the little kids I teach during church on a normal basis you're not missed and I could care less what you have to say about me or my stories. Now normally I would love to say something more insulting, but my stories are more important to me then insulting you for that pathetic review you sent me, and creating the slight chance of me getting kicked off the site for causing trouble. Let's move on to the people I'm happy to response to. Hey, I know you didn't review this time bit I wanted to say sorry for something. I was rereading the last few chapters I wrote and I noticed that for some reason my response to you kept getting mixed up with my AN. I'm really, really sorry and I'm still kicking myself on why I didn't see that. Any part that sounds weird in my AN is your response. Again, really sorry.

Kagome's Girl- Alright, alright I'm sorry, put Inuyasha's sword away. ...Do you even know how to use his sword?

Nydia Cardona- Hey, don't worry I'll finish this story till it's done and I can start a new one (it might take forever, but I'll finish this one. And if I don't finish it, you can safely assume I'm dead) Don't worry, Kanna will be coming up more, not a lot in the next few chapters, but she will be coming up soon. ...Hopefully. Thanks for your questions now here's the answers to them. Question Number 1- You'll find out. Question Number 2- You'll find out. Question Number 3- You'll find out. Hope that answered any unanswered questions and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Wooden Door- The title referred to the characters. Because Hiten was sleeping walking and mistook Kouga as a woman. ...ok maybe that was stupid.

Lady Shadowsinger- Thanks, and I'll try to keep doing whatever it is that I'm doing that you all seem to like so much.

RaversAnthem- I know, I'm sorrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyy. I'll try to make it longer this time, I promise (probably won't be able to, but I'll try)

ILOVEInuyasha07- Honestly I have no idea when I'm ending this story. For all I know I could end it eight chapters from now or just let it go on and on and on forever. (This is the fic that never ends, it's just goes on and on my friends, some people started reading it not knowing what it was, and now they'll keep on reading it, only just because, this is the fic that never ends- sorry) And about why they kiss at the end, you'll find out why I'm doing that or you'll figure that out for yourself. And if that does happen, don't tell me in a review, I don't want to ruin it for everyone else. And I'll think about letting them tell each other how they feel. It'll depend what kind of mood I'm in that day.

Lady-Crymsyn- Thanks

Kikia- Aww, thank you. No one ever's said anything so nice to me. And I'm not as selfless as you think, I just love talking to people how great my story is. (Hahahaha, just kidding.) And sorry I haven't updated lately, I think I left half of my muse behind when I went on vacation.

SilverTears10- Thanks, I had a hard time coming up with a title. I think I'll just call each chapter by the order they're in next story. And don't worry, if I haven't updated in a really, really long time I've either lost my memory or I'm dead and my friends haven't taken over for me. P.S.- I love stupid moments, it always shocks the people who suck up to me because I'm smart and they want me to do their work. Always funny to make them think they have to find another smart person. Oh and thanks for the help.

Neko Jer- Thanks, and I'm not sure if Kouga dreamed about Kagome or Ayame yet, he may of just lied or through about someone else. Sorry but you know how much I love to leave cliffhangers, it's my favorite thing in the world. And don't worry about taking up my time, I love talking to reviewers, and it still amazes me how many of you want to talk to me and tell me how much you like this story.

Mediaminer -

neshee- Thanks, sorry about the slow update.

Killthetoaddemon- Thanks, and I'll try to make it longer this time, I promise.

LivingDeadHere- Thanks.

Here's the long awaited chapter 23 of 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs...Sort of'

Disclaimer- Of course I don't own Inuyasha yet. The day I own Inuyasha will be the day I'm locked in a nice white padded room and someone throws the key away.

WARNING WARNING LIME ALERT! (What? I have to practice writing lemons somehow)

Inuyasha

Kagome whimpered and strained against the scarves tying her to the bed as I walked closer to her, grinning at the pale beauty spread before me. A blood red scarf tied her arms above her head while two others kept her legs spread wide open. She was wearing that green little skirt that showed so much of her legs and only had one ribbon over her breasts, covering her nipples.

Her hair was spread out all over my pillow and her skin was covered with a sheen of sweat which glistened off the candlelight. She caught me eye and ached her back, trying to get the ribbon to fall off. "Inuyasha, please stop teasing me!" she begged me, still trying to get out of her restrains.

I chuckled softly, bending down to press light kisses around her neck and collarbone. My mouth traveled up to her ear and kissed the lobe as she sighed. "Patience is a virtue sweetheart." I whispered and nipped around her ear as she moaned.

"I don't care about patience or virtues, I need you Inuyasha!" she begged again. I chuckled again as my mouth drew down to her pulse and started to suckle it like a new born baby. Her pleas and moans got louder as I kissed my way down her breasts and licked the space between them and the ribbon covering them. "Inuyasha please!" she begged and I grinned at her, watching her as I slowly pulled the ribbon off.

"This is better than unwrapping a gift." I said softly and started to kiss the skin the ribbon showed as I slowly slipped it off her. She moaned as my lips got closer and closer to her right nipple until the ribbon finally slid of the first one and took her nipple in my mouth. I slowly started to suck on it and she cried out.

Only it wasn't her cry. I looked up and Kikyo's face was there instead of Kagome's. I screamed and backed up, but Kikyo broke the scarfs and grabbed me, turning into a huge big ugly old hag. "Fuck me Inuyasha, FUCK ME NOW!"

Her winkled, saggy breasts pressed into my mouth and I tried to scream but her old grandma boobs kept me from making a whimper. I felt myself try to breath but her boobs were blocking the air trying to get through to my nose and mouth. "FUCK ME INUYASHA! FUCK ME!"

"Inuyasha, wake up and take pillow out of your mouth before you chock!" I woke up from the nightmare with a gasp, spitting out the pillow that I had stuffed in my mouth. Miroku stood at the foot of my bed, the sutra's he had used to hold me down in his hand, staring at me. "What kind of dream was that if you were stuffing pillows in your mouth? Dreamed you were eating ramen again?"

I grimaced and slowly stood up. "You really don't want to know." I muttered as I walked over to where my kimono was thrown over a chair.

"Tell me."

"No way."

"Come now Inuyasha, I'm sure after a nightmare like that you really should talk about what happened." I felt my cheeks burn and I turned around as I shrugged into my fire rat robe.

"Don't remember." I mumbled.

"Yes you do, don't lie Inuyasha, that's bad karma."

"Who cares."

"Inuyasha, has a priest I must warn you the danger of lying. The only way to undo it now is to tell what happened, the first part sounded good but then at the end you started screaming, care to explain that?"

"Yes little brother, tell us what happened in this dream of yours." Sesshomaru said, appearing suddenly next to Miroku.

"Might as well give us a nice little story, we have half an hour to till we look for Kagome." Kagura added, coming beside Sess. I glared at her.

"Who said you were coming?"

"I did. And don't try to stop me, I control the wind I'll just blow you away." she said, her red eyes flashing. I snorted and crossed my arms.

"Whatever, just don't get in my way." She glared back at me.

"Oh go suck Kikyo's boob."

Later

An hour later Kagura and Miroku were still laughing their heads off at my dream and even Fluffy didn't look as hard as he usually does. "Oh my Kami I can't believe you had a dream where Kikyo as a old hag was trying to rape you!" Kagura said around her laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I heard you the first 50 times before Kagura." I muttered, crossing my arms under my sleeves.

"You know, I couldn't figure out why you were stuffing a pillow into your mouth but now I know why." Miroku said as he started laughing again.

"Yes little brother, are you sure that dream didn't have some deeper meaning?" Sess put in.

I looked at him confused, "What are you talking... AHHHHHHHH ! I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP WITH THAT ICE BURG! HOW COULD YOU EVEN ASK THAT?"

Sess sighed. "Calm yourself Inuyasha, it was only a question."

We were walking in the forest, Kagome's scent barely there and we were getting closer to the clearing where the bastard had almost raped Kagome. I felt a growl build in my throat and my eye's starting to grow hot as we got nearer, and I could just barely se a red film over my eyes, making everything look red.

Sesshomaru looked over at me and hit my hard on the head. I growled, holding my head and the red disappeared from my eyes. "What the hell was that for?" I snarled.

"You were doing it again."

"Doing what asshole?" He sighed and closed his eyes.

"You were letting your demon loose fool. Without father's sword you don't have control of your demon blood. I suggest you wait to develop a bloodlust until you have the Tetsusaiga at your side." I rolled my eyes and blocked out what was going to turn into another huge speech on the sword.

Supposedly I was suppose to get some sword dad left behind for me but I had never seen any sign of it at our palace back home. Sesshomaru said he had been trying to find out where dad had hidden it when he died and he found out I was alive. He wanted me to use it whenever we had a war or something, so I could protect the kingdom like dad had. I'm a pretty good fighter, almost Sess's equal. I don't see why I needed some stupid sword he couldn't even use. It probably wasn't real anyway. Why would dad make a sword that full demons couldn't use? Sounded stupid to me.

We had reached the clearing and I tried harder to keep my demon blood under control, not wanting to get hit again. Miroku walked a little ahead of us but stopped short of where Kagome had almost been raped. I had been to insane last night to see the grass had withered up and died, leaving a ugly brown spot, almost like a scar on the earth.

"I feel great evil from this spot. It will be years before the ground becomes untainted and life can grow here again. The person who was here is without mercy or compassion, and Kagome was lucky to have escaped with her soul as clean and pure as before. But the walls holding her power back are gone, she will need a teacher more than ever."

Kagura laughed and pointed her fan at a few broken trees. "At least she hurt the fucker who tried to rape her. Look at those trees, she must have blown him off her. That's my girl." She said proudly. Sesshomaru wondered closer over to the tree, taking a quick sniff. He grimaced and brought his sleeve up to cover his nose.

"I can't get a scent of who did this, the scent of evil and hate covers it to much."

I growled low. Whoever did this would pay. "Who cares about that? We'll worry about it after we find Kagome." Sess sighed and dropped his sleeve as he moved back to the group.

"Can you smell her anywhere else baka? She covered up her scent."

"So? Follow her tracks." I nearly yelled.

Kagura hit me over the head with her fan. "If you hadn't fainted before you would have heard our plan and known we were about to do that next. Idiot."

I glared at her, rubbing my head. "Bitch."

She smirked. "Thanks for noticing."

"If we can move on from this fighting children?" Miroku stepped in smoothly. He turned to Kagura and gave her a graceful bow. "However my lady, if you would like to hear children fight I would be happy to help you make some of your own." I winced and moved away as Kagura snapped open her fan and blew Miroku into a tree.

"Pervert." She muttered as she flicked her fan closed. Sess picked up Miroku's knocked out form and flung him over his shoulder and started to walk.

"If we could continue?" He asked without even glancing back at us. We followed Kagome's footprints, she had run blindly, not knowing or caring where she was going. I was surprised she hadn't tripped over all the roots and sharp rocks that were pointing up from the ground. And then the footprints just stopped. There was no sign of her at all. It was like the earth had swallowed her whole while she was running.

I felt desperation claw at me. She couldn't be dead she couldn't. Oh Kami, don't you fucking dare take Kagome away. I felt a light touch on my shoulder. "Inuyasha. I know it doesn't look good, but don't give up hope. This could have been a fake, Kikyo could have planted this trail. I promise I'll search for Kagome tonight, I have a trick of my sleeve that may help us find her. And we can always look tomorrow, and the next day and the day after that. She can't be dead. As a priest I know Kami wouldn't do that to you." I nodded numbly at Miroku and shrugged his hand off.

"Come on, we have to get back. Kikyo should be expecting us for lunch soon." I turned and started to walk back to the palace, feeling numb and empty. I could hear my friends walk behind me, not wanting to upset me more. Kagome. Please don't be dead.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kagome

"Kagome. Oh Kagome I love you so much." Inuyasha said has he trailed kisses all around my face. "Please, Kagome, please be my wife." He said as his lips reached mine.

"Inuyasha, I love you too, yes I'll be your wife." I moaned before he kissed me again. After a long breathless moment we parted to breath but the eyes in front of me weren't gold.

They were red.

I gasped and tried to draw back, but Naraku was to fast and grabbed me before I could. "Kagome I promise to make you the happiest woman on earth now that you've agreed to marry me."

"I didn't say yes to you, I said yes to Inuyasha! Get away from me."

"Oh but my dear Inuyasha doesn't want you." He said glancing over behind me. I looked and felt my eyes fill up with tears when I saw Inuyasha kissing Kikyo. "See? He's a prince. Why would he take the poor weak slave when he could have the rich, powerful Queen?" He grinned savagely and pushed me down to the ground.

I tried to get back up but his stomach opened up to let hundreds up tentacles out and they held me to the ground. He grinned and picked me up to lay on a bed that came out of no where. "Now my dear, let's have the wedding night a little early."

I gasped and shot straight up in bed, letting the book fell to my lap. Kami, why would I dream that? Neither of those men want me and I don't love Inuyasha.

I put my book under the bed so it would be safe and shakily got up and threw the blanket over my shoulders. It was morning but no one was up yet. I slowly started to walk towards the door and down the stairs, careful of my injuries. I wanted to get breakfast started before anyone woke so they could have a nice hot meal to eat before they went off to the mines or whatever it was they worked. And because I needed to get that dream out of my mind.

I got down to the kitchen, started to heat the stove and crack some eggs in a pan. I worked silently, not letting myself think of anything expect putting breakfast together. I searched through the cabinets, wishing I had cleaned them out yesterday.

The plates were filled with dust, the glasses and tea cups had cobwebs in them and beside the silverware I cleaned yesterday, I couldn't find a clean fork anywhere. I rolled what was left of my sleeves up and wrapped the blanket around me, putting six dishes in the sink to wash. I didn't have time to wash them all now.

I put bread on the hot stove to make a thing Mayu called toast, and got another pan ready with bacon. I put those out to cook and started to wash the dishes, some glasses and some forks and knifes. I shuddered as I found a plate with mold growing on it. Now I know why Kami sent me here. To clean up after morons who let things grow on their dishes.

I set the table when I was done and started making the tea and looking around for juice or something to drink. I hated to drink tea in the morning and wasn't sure if they would feel the same way.

"Good morning."

I yelped and spun around my hand clutching the counter behind me. I scowled when I saw who it was. "Rin you jerk, don't do that!"

She grinned. "Sorry, Ohh what smells good?" She wondered over to the stove and started to drool. "Oh my Kami, that looks like the best thing I'm ever going eat."

I grinned and swatted her arm when she tried to steal something. She whimpered and looked at me pleadingly but I turned her around and marched her toward the stairs. "Go wake everyone up and tell them breakfast is almost ready. Then you can eat."

She nodded eagerly and shot up the stairs, shouting at the top of her voice. "GET YOUR ASS'S UP! SANGO DIDN'T MAKE BREAKFAST!"

"SHUT UP RIN!"

I shook my head at her and started to get the food out. "Hmm what smells so good?" Ayame asked as she sat down at the table.

"Damn, I haven't seen anything that looked that good in so long." Hiten moaned as he sat down next to Ayame.

Kouga actually drooled a little when he got down.

"KAGOME!" Shippo said and launched himself into my arms. I gave him a pat on the head and put him on my shoulder as I got the rest of the eggs ready.

"Good morning Shippo."

"Ohh that looks really good, can I have some?"

"Of course you can honey, why don't you go and sit down while I finish this."

"Ok."

"Oh wait a minute, do you guys have any juice?" I asked when he leaped to the floor.

"Yeah we have some in the ice box outside."

"Thanks." He nodded and ran out. I walked outside to get the juice and almost tripped when my blanket got caught in a root. I seriously had to ask Sango or Rin to loan me clothes. I grabbed the juice (it was orange thank kami) grabbed the finished tea and eggs and got back to the dining room.

I set everything down and blinked nervously when I saw everyone staring at me and the food. I frowned when I didn't see Sango. "Where's Sango?"

Hiten didn't look up from the bacon. "She said she had to do something and to eat without her."

"Well, I'm back." Sango said as she walked into the room, sat down and started watching the food like everyone else.

"Ok. Well, dig in then." I said and grabbed some toast eggs and bacon. When I finished taking food that's when they struck. They leapt at the food like animals, growling and snarling at each other to get the pieces they wanted. Hiten was about to hit Kouga, Sango and Rin were pulling each other's hair and Shippo was crawling under the table to steal food from people's plates.

"STOP!" I screamed and stood up glaring at them. They stopped and looked at me, Kouga in a headlock with Hiten, Rin and Sango clawing out the other's eyes and Shippo froze on top of the table. "I did not cook and clean for you to make a mess of it. Stop acting like fools, sit down and pass the plates to each other politely. Hiten, let go of Kouga, Sango, Rin, don't go near each others eyes again and Shippo the table is where the food sits, not you."

They all did as I asked with their heads cast down. "Sorry Kagome." They muttered and started to pass the plates to each other.

I sat back with a grin. Hey, this was easier than I thought.

Two hours later, we were sitting in the living room on pillows around the table. Sango had lent me a simple blue kimono and I sat twisting the fabric between my fingers, wondering how to start. "Ok, last time you where saying something about Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku." Sango said.

"And don't say anything Ayame." Hiten warned. She glared at him but didn't say anything.

I took a deep breath. "Ok, well Sess is looking for a bride because he needs a heir so he was traveling around looking for one. His brother Inuyasha and friend Miroku came with him because he didn't trust them by themselves or something like that. Anyway they took a break from traveling at Kikyo's palace."

Sango gasped. "You saw Miroku? And Inuyasha and Sess? How is he, I mean how are they?' Suddenly she grinned. "How long till they found you?"

I grimaced. "About a day or so. I had to run from them at first because Kikyo told me if I got anywhere near them she would kill me. It would have been longer but I felt down this hole and I landed in our lake, almost drowned and they cornered me when I got out."

"You almost drowned?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but I was alright. Anyway, a day or two later I found the book that you saw me faint over Rin."

"What is that anyway?"

"I'm not really sure. I found a note in it from Kaede, our old priestess. She told me that in her dreams a woman guided her to a place where this book was hidden. She finally went there when she wasn't sleeping and found it. And then she told me a lot of other stuff like to trust my heart and other junk like that. So I did, and I found this little part that flips out with a circle painted on.

"Anyway I pressed it and was swept into this vortex where I was brought to another world. Or at least my soul was since my body stayed here. Anyway when I got there, my parents were there." Everybody gasped and looked at me.

"What do you mean Kagome?' Hiten asked softly.

"They didn't see me or anything, but I saw them together. The first time I went mom saved dad from a demon. Then when I was sucked in yesterday I saw mom fight a demon and dad help her. I don't know why but I think mom and dad left me that book. I just wish I knew why.

"Well enough about that, a day or two after I found the book Kikyo told me she was going to be out of town and to pick some flowers for the table. The flowers were far out near the woods, so far if you screamed no one would hear you." I said quietly and looked down at my hands.

"I went out taking my book with me because I just wanted to make sure it was close to me, I had a weird feeling that day. Kikyo's latest toy is a half demon named Naraku. This guy is evil, I don't think one spot of his soul is clean, even if he has a soul. He followed me out, hid and then jumped out of the bushes blocking me from escaping when my back was turned.

"We made small talk, I said get away from me, he said he wanted to rape and kill me. So I turned and ran into the forest. It was the only way, and I almost grew up in those woods I would have been able to escape him if he didn't have those tentacles." I muttered to myself. "Well I ran and ran but Naraku got tired of chasing me and just tripped me with a tentacle.

"Before you ask, no I have no idea what he is, so he jumped on me and started touching me." I said quietly, my face down. "And kami, I was so scared he was really going to rape me. But then he insulted my mother and something inside me just...broke. All this power started to rush through me, it felt like fire only it didn't burn. Whatever it was it got Naraku off, and I ran.

"I don't even know where I ran anymore or how far I ran until I came to this river and passed out. I woke up, walked till I came here and you know the rest." I gasped suddenly. "My footprints! What if Kikyo find out I escape without Naraku killing me? She can follow them to here!"

"Don't worry, I took care of it." Sango interpreted before I started to freak out.

"You did?"

"Yeah I covered your tracks and made new ones leading to nowhere. They won't be able to find you."

I sighed. "Thank Kami, and thank you so much Sango." She grinned and nodded. I sighed. "Well that's how I got here. I have to go clean up the kitchen." I got up to leave but Hiten cleared his throat.

"Kagome, can you stay a little longer please? There's something you should know." I sat back down and looked at him.

"What?"

He rubbed his nose and looked really nervous. "You know that part in your story when you said it felt like something broke inside you? Well something did." He hesitated and finally sighed. "Well something did break Kagome. You're a miko. As powerful as your mother or maybe more."

I felt the blood drain from my face. "But, that's not possible, I can't be a miko, I've been told my whole life I wasn't one. How… but… why?"

Hiten sighed again. "I'm sorry Kagome, I have no idea why anyone would keep that for you. But the important thing is that the barrier holding most of your power back is broken. You need to get control of your power quickly before it takes a hold of you. We're going somewhere tomorrow that might help you find a teacher. Be ready."

I nodded wordlessly and walked into the kitchen needing to clean something disgusting to get my mind off what I had just been told.

The 'Dwarfs'

As soon as Kagome left Sango and Rin jumped up to hit Hiten. "You jerk! Couldn't you have let us tell her? You scared her to death!"

"You moron! I told you she wasn't ready to hear it."

"You dumb ass!"

"You baka!"

"You asshole!"

"You Freaking IDIOT!"

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I'M SORRY STOP HITTING ME!"

"You better be sorry. Come on Sango, lets go see how Kagome's doing."

"I'll come with you." Ayame said and stood up. Shippo hopped on her shoulder.

"I'm coming too! I wanna help Kagome feel better! Oh Hiten, I'm been meaning to give you this." He said and tossed him a small stone craving. Hiten caught it and swore when it turned into a huge statue of a mouse crushing his hands and making him stay in one place. He tried to shout but nothing would come out. "You're as quiet as a mouse until I take this statue off you. That's for scaring Kagome."

He and Ayame walked out to the kitchen with Kouga almost in tears he was laughing so hard. "You know, you were kind of hard on her. I'll go see how she's doing for you." He said and walked out of there, totally ignoring the silent curses Hiten was making.

Kikyo's Secret Bedroom

Kikyo was still in shock knowing she was in love with Inuyasha but that didn't stop her from lusting after different men. She sighed in pleasure as the young boy skillfully rubbed all the tension out of her body, including her breasts and cunt.

She moaned when he slipped his fingers inside her, but didn't let him slip his cock in as well. She glared at him when he was done and threw some gold pieces at him. "Go find a servant to fuck, not me." She sneered and pointed toward the door.

She didn't have time for sex right now, something felt wrong and she needed to find out what it was. As soon as she was sure he was gone she left power escape from her finger and let Kanna out. She stepped out and looked at her. "You called me mistress?"

"Yes. I feel power coming from somewhere in the palace. Find it."

Kanna didn't even blink as the surface of her mirror rippled and appeared with a picture of the young monk sitting on the floor, with a sutra in his hands, and a purple glow surrounding him. He had a look of great concretion and sweat pouring down his face.

"What the hell is he doing?" Kikyo wondered out loud and gasped when she saw he was sitting on Kagome's old blanket.

"I believe he is trying to do a locator spell to find Kagome mistress." Kanna said.

"I knew that you moron!" She snapped at her and turned around going for the door. "Stay here, that monk's over stayed his welcome."

Miroku's room

'Just a little farther, I can almost feel her nearby.' Miroku through to himself, pulling a piece of paper up from the floorboards and marking down how far he had gotten. He had just put it back when the door slammed open to revel Kikyo.

"What the hell do you think you're doing monk?" Miroku opened his eyes, trying to stay where he was in his mind.

"I'm sorry Lady Kikyo. I'm just doing a simple spell to make sure the palace is secure, I felt a black cloud hanging overhead and was worried."

Kikyo sneered and let her miko power out, surrounding her in a blue fog. Miroku gasped, losing his concretion on the locator spell. "But...wait...you're a miko?"

Kikyo smiled cruelly and raised her arm, which raised Miroku in the air as well. "That's right monk. And I'm a lot stronger than you."

She flung her hand out and flung him into a wall. She chuckled as she started to close her fist and Miroku started choking, "As much fun as it would be to kill you like this the demons in the forest haven't had much human meat in awhile. They like their meat fresh so they'll get to kill you instead of me." She closed her fingers some more, and before Miroku passed out, he faintly heard Kikyo call someone in to put his body in the forest.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

AN: Hope you liked it. Sorry about the breakfast, I have no idea what they eat so I just gave them eggs and bacon. Go and review now!


	24. Protecting Miroku and Pissing Off Kikyo

Hola wonderful readers. (I'm learning Spanish right now. Trying to anyway.) I know I usually switch back and forth between my two stories and I just updated this one, but this story wouldn't leave me and I got a bunch of ideas for it.

Mediaminer-

neshee- Sorry, I know it took me forever to update, I just didn't have a lot of ideas. And about the wet dream stuff it was their fantasy's turning into their deepest fears. Inuyasha wants to have sex with Kagome, he's scared of having sex with Kikyo. Kagome wants to marry Inuyasha and is just scared of Naraku. (Oh and don't worry Kagome will have a real wet dream and Inuyasha will have a fluffy dream where he asks Kag to marry him, or bare his pups, or mate will him, he'll do something fluffy.

Time for my favorite site-

MidnightKat01- Actually I've been writing this chapter forthe past week, but I kept getting stuck. (Hate it when that happens)

Lady Crymsyn- Thanks

Diamond84- Yeah I love Inu/Kag pairings to, and don't worry I'll bring Inuyasha to Kagome...eventually.

Neko Jer- Thank you, thank you, and thank you. I still haven't decided when Inuyasha is finding Kagome.

Suzie- Thanks and don't worry, I hung around the house all summer and I barely wrote at all. Thanks, I still think I could have done better when Hiten told Kagome she was a miko. And about the other question...you'll find out.

KawaiiKoneko89- THANK YOU! That's so nice. (Sorry, I had a little to much chocolate)

Makaya-Loe- (Evil laughter) What can I say? Leaving cliffhangers has become my life's goal. There's probably going to be another one at the end of this chapter. (More evil laughing)

SilverTears10- Yes well we all do strange things, darling beta of mine.

Lady Shadowsinger- I know, and it's so much fun making everyone hate Kikyo. Thanks, lol. Now about your questions...

Question 1.- You'll find out.

Question 2- You'll find out.

Question 3- You'll find out.

Hope that answered any questions you have! And thanks so much about that comment on my story.

ILOVEInuyasha07- Sorry lovely reviewer of mine, I just came up with a bunch of idea's that will make this story go on for awhile. (This is the fic that never ends, it just goes on and on my friends, some people started reading it not knowing what it was, and now they'll keep on reading it, only just because...) And I like bacon!

Hurrah for my reviewers and their wonderful reviewing skills. Now here's the new chapter.

Disclaimer- Hey moron, the chapter's down there, this isn't it. And just because I feel like saying this for no reason whatsoever, I don't own Inuyasha. Now go look down there for the chapter!

* * *

**Inuyasha's Room**

"Damn it I can't find that monk anywhere." Inuyasha said, pacing in front of the fireplace, almost at the point of pulling his hair out. "Where the hell is he?"

Kagura examined her fan idly, "He's a pervert, is it to much to guess that he actually got lucky last night and is in some maids room?"

Inuyasha growled at her. "I didn't smell him anywhere near the maids rooms. Besides he didn't ask anyone to sleep with him yesterday, he spent the day with me. Last time I saw him he was going to go into his room to do some monk thing."

"Some monk thing? Is that what you call a locator spell Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, gliding effortless into Inuyasha's room.

Inuyasha scowled back at him. "And what is a locator spell, oh great one?"

Sesshomaru looked at him. "A locator spell, oh baka brother of mine is where a person of holy power tries to find someone with a personal item of their's. Depending on how powerful they are, their power can stretch for miles, looking for the essence of the person they're trying to find. Last night Miroku was trying to track Kagome down using those powers and a blanket for hers." He sent Inuyasha a dirty look. "Although it was have been harder for Miroku to find her since you've been living in that blanket for days."

"Feh. Shut up asshole."

"So then where's Miroku?" Kagura asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Don't know, it doesn't smell like he left his room last night unless he masked his scent or something."

Sesshomaru started for the door. "Come, breakfast is about to served. We wouldn't want Kikyo to think something is wrong."

Breakfast

"I'm afraid I have to tell you some disappointing news Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Lady Kagura." Everyone looked up at Kikyo from where they had been eating.

"Well, what is it, Lady Kikyo?"

Kikyo took a breath as if to brace herself. "Lord Miroku had to return to his home late last night. He had gotten a urgent message that he had to see to as soon as possible. He didn't want to wake you up so he asked me to tell you that he was sorry and he would catch up with you wherever you are."

Sesshomaru looked up as he sipped his tea, kicking Inuyasha under the table to keep him quiet. "Did he happen to tell you why the message was so important?"

Kikyo paused in bringing rice up to her mouth. "Well I think he said something about going home because one of his lovers had gotten hurt." She said smoothly, bring the rest of the rice to her mouth.

"So something happened to Satorn?"

"Yes, I think he said something about her falling down a hill."

"Oh. You do realize that Satorn is a twelve year old boy who's greatly hurt from a fire?"

She chocked on a piece of rice she had eaten when he said that and laughed nervously. "I must have misunderstood him when he said that than. Let me think, I know he said something."

Sesshomaru shrugged elegantly. "It's a easy mistake. Perhaps you meant Koharu?"

Kikyo nodded, looking relived . "Yes I think that name sounds familiar."

"Did he mention what happened to her?"

"Something about being raped unfortunately. He went to help catch the raspiest and calm her down."

"What is this world coming to? Who would rape a innocent eleven year old girl?" Sesshomaru sighed.

Kikyo chocked on the bread she had been chewing. "Oh! Of course it hadn't been her than. Who would rape a girl that young? It had to be someone else than."

"Of course, then you had to mean Satsuki?"

"That's her! I'm sure of it. Lord Miroku looked like he was about to weep, her whole family was killed last week. Poor girl."

"Are you sure about that Lady Kikyo? Her family was killed five years ago after all. Not even a cousin is still living."

Kikyo chocked on the tea she had been drinking and narrowly turned to the side so it wouldn't hit anyone at the table while Inuyasha tried not to laugh. "Oh that's horrible! That couldn't possibly be it then. Now that I think of it I think he was talking about a lady of noble birth."

"He said something about Princess Tsuyu if you're talking about a woman from a good house."

"Yes! Yes Princess Tsuyu was the woman he was talking about! There was some disagreement about lands or whatnot back where she lives and she needed his help."

"Strange, has Miroku ever mentioned to you, Inuyasha that his pet fish has been controlling lands at all?"

Kikyo's eyes went wide and she dropped her tea cup, spilling hot tea all over her lap. She screamed and sat up, trying to get the stain out of her kimono with a napkin, Inuyasha watching Kagura getting up to help her, tried his hardest not to laugh until his gut burst open. Kikyo slammed her hands on the table and leaned over it, trying to look intimidating but failing when the loose kimono spilled forward enough to let you see all the way down to her naval. "What are you getting at? That I'm a liar Lord Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha didn't blink as he saw his brother's claws extend from where they lay under the table. "What I'm trying to find out Lady Kikyo is where my ally and friend Lord Miroku is." He said softly in a tone that would make anyone feel like dirt.

Kikyo sat down with a sigh and pinched the skin between her eyes with a annoyed sigh. "Well I'm so sorry I tried to keep a promise to Lord Miroku and please you at the same time. He told me that the girl was of dreams was at his home and he rushed off to be with her. He wanted it to be a surprise for you."

Inuyasha's mouth fell open and he spoke before Sess could kick him. "Sango's back?"

Kikyo raised a eyebrow and sat back in her seat. "Sango? Isn't she a demon slayer?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her, just daring her to say anything bad. "Yeah, what of it?"

She shrugged and took a sip from the new tea cup a maid had rushed to give her. "Oh I have nothing against female demon slayers, but isn't that a rather dangerous job? Who knows when she could get hurt or killed? I always through Miroku would be smart enough to chose someone more...delicate as his wife. Being a demon slayer sounds so manly after all. I guess I judged Miroku wrong and he liked controlling women in certain… aspects."

Inuyasha growled and shot up in his seat, barely keeping himself from reaching across the table and snapping her neck in one clean swipe. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Well I've heard of men who enjoy- oh what's a good word for it? Being under women instead of on top? I never pictured Miroku as one of those men through."

Inuyasha cursed under this breath and felt his cheeks start to burn slightly. "You sure you don't want to take that back bitch? Miroku and Sango are my best friends and I'd protect them with my life."

"Yes Lady Kikyo, perhaps you would consider changing your mind on those opinions." Sesshomaru said, standing up next to his brother. "Lady Sango and Lord Miroku are allies of mine and are prefect for each other. Once Lady Sango returns to us and Miroku asks her we hope there will be a wedding soon in the future. Watch what you say if you want the West to remain allies with you."

Kikyo nodded and bowed her head. "Yes, please forgive me my lords, I am old fashioned in certain things, female demon slayers being one of them."

Sesshomaru slightly inclined his head to her and turned away, pulling Inuyasha along with him. "Come little brother, let us leave."

**Kikyo's Secret Bedroom**

Kikyo stepped into her bedroom and immediately fell down laughing. Still chucking she let Kanna out and started laughing again. "Kanna, guess what?" When Kanna didn't say anything she took that as a 'go on' and she started laughing harder. "Apparently Miroku had a thing for Sango, that demon slayer I killed. But Sango didn't know Miroku liked her when she was alive. So I guess she knows now that I've sent them both to hell."

Kikyo spilled out, laughing like a manic again. When Kanna's face stayed the same emotionless mask it had been since Kikyo had taken her she slowed down and took a few breaths to calm herself down and throw herself on her bed.

"Show me the destruction of her village again, I want to laugh some more." Kikyo ordered Kanna.

Kanna got down on her knees as the mirror began to ripple and bubble and the screams of those in pain and dying filled the air. Demons came from all directions to mercilessly kill the people of Sango's village. With her gone and her father off killing another demon the village had no idea what to do against a attack like this. They were slaughtered. Kikyo was laughing so hard at the end of it she had to wipe tears from her eyes.

She heard footsteps in the hallway and started to throw her clothes off, knowing who it was. She smiled and ran her tongue over her lips when Naraku was thrown onto the bed by the wall and started to walk towards him, cupping her breasts.

"Hey baby, wanna have some fun while we watch the monk get eaten?" Kikyo launched herself at Naraku and he caught her in mid air with his tentacles.

While he started to hold her down with them and arrange her in... poses Kanna looked down and focused on keeping the image she wanted on the mirror. She heard Kikyo gasp and Naraku chuckle darkly but she didn't look up.

Slowly a picture of Miroku appeared on the glass, his hands were tied behind his back and he was laying on his side, his face a huge mix of bruises. Demons started to creep in on him from all around, and some of the bolder bird demons swooped in to lick his cheek to see how he would taste. He tried to put a barrier up around himself but he was to weak from a early beating and Kikyo had drained him dry before sending him out. He moaned and curled into himself when a two legged demon walked up and kicked him in the stomach. The demon chuckled evilly, picked him up and threw him into the center of a huge group of demons.

Kikyo's and Naraku's moans and gasps got louder as Miroku's screams of pain and fear grew until it almost covered the sound of demons feasting on his flesh. When Naraku started to suck her neck and collarbone, Kanna quietly got up and started to walk back into the wall.

"Kanna wait!" Kikyo moaned as Naraku attached himself to her nipple. She turned around and waited for Kikyo speak. Her breath got more labored as Naraku trailed down body and gasped out, "Can you see him yet?" She asked, not wanting to say more with Naraku in the room.

Kanna only shook her head and turned around, "I'm not done with you yet!" Kikyo yelled, pushing Naraku away. "You better find out what I want to know or you're going to start serving Naraku's every need." She turned her back to Kanna, and started to deep throat Naraku.

Kanna turned back and slipped back into the wall. Her mirror was her only source of light in the small dark space and she willed it to show Miroku to her. She slowly sank to her knees as Miroku came into view and put a barrier around him, killing any demons who tried to get close to him. She muttered a few phases under her breath and watched as a silver glow grew over his body and slowly started to heal his cuts and bruises.

When he was as healed as she could help him she ignored Kikyo's cries of pleasure and pain and only concentrated on keeping Miroku safe until help got there.

**Kagome**

I was back in the forest where Naraku had almost raped me, dangling by my wrists from a rope right over the spot where he tackled me. I tried and tired to get myself loose but I couldn't get free. It was misty and foggy out and I could barely see when a white figure was starting to approach me.

"Sesshomaru!" I cried out in relief when I saw his fluffy white tail. "Thank Kami you're here, please help me get down."

He raised his eyebrow at me and started to walk right past me. "And why would I help a filthy human like yourself?"

I felt my mouth drop, that couldn't be right. I know Sess doesn't like humans that much but he doesn't treat them like this. "Sesshomaru! What's wrong with you? Did Kikyo do something to you?" I cried after him. But he was gone before the words even left my mouth.

Almost moments after he left someone else was walking towards me. The purple kimono and red eyes were almost impossible not to see even in this fog. "Kagura! I think something's wrong with Sess, you have to help me get down so we can go after him." I said, holding still so when she took out her fan and used her Dance of Blades on the rope it wouldn't hit me.

But instead she laughed, drew out her fan and blew me around in circles. I yelled, "Kagura? What are you doing? We have to help Sesshomaru!" But when I finally stopped spinning she was gone. I was still dizzy so I just hung there until the world righted itself and I saw Sango standing in front of me.

"Sango, please get me down I think Kikyo or Naraku has done something to our friends, we have to go help them!" I cried out to her.

She sneered at me "What do you mean 'our friends'? Look at you, you're a weakling and my friends have more sense than to even breath the same air as you." She got on Kirara and flew away, leaving me gazing confused at where she had been standing.

Damn it, what had Kikyo done? There was no way they would be like this unless they did something bad to them. I gasped when I heard wolves footsteps and howls coming closer to me and I watched as Kouga skidded to a stop in front if me, his wolfs all around him. "Kouga! You need to help me get down and help our friends, something's wrong with them!" I cried, my eyes filling with tears.

Curious he walked around me, finally coming back in front of me scowling. "If this is King Nobunaga's daughter something must be wrong with the bloodlines. Sorry babe but the world's better off with your family dead."

"Wait, no Kouga, don't leave!" I yelled after if when he turned on his heels and when racing off, his wolves following at his heels expect for one who came and bit me in the heel. I bite my lip to keep from crying out when I saw the blood drip until the ground below me. Yelling wouldn't help me after all.

"Rin!" I said when I saw her familiar face. "Please, help me get down, we have to help our friends, Kikyo's done something to them!" Instead of swinging her swords up to cut the rope she looked at me with eyes full of tears and anger.

"Give me one good reason why I should help someone who barely helped me. My father was killed and I was left alone in the forest, why didn't you find me?' Rin cried, letting her tears spill as she turned and ran far away from me.

"Rin! Please it's not like that, I was Kikyo's servant back than, the only way I could have gotten out was if I had died, please listen to me!" I hung my head in shame, she was right I should have done something more to help her.

"Huh, I never knew humans bled like that." I lifted my head and saw Ayame watching the blood drip down my foot.

"Ayame, please help me." I begged, hoping Kikyo hadn't gotten to her to.

"See how well your blood matches the earth? But the earth won't suck it into itself. I always knew humans were dirt but I guess you're less than dirt if the earth won't take your blood." She remarked cheerfully and turned away.

I didn't even try calling after her. I saw a braid fly back and forth as Hiten walked towards me and I tried to smile at him. "Hey Hit, I need your help getting down."

He turned his nose at me and went right by me. "And why would I lower myself to help some miko who didn't even know she was one? Get some powers loser."

I sighed and hung my head again. I was a loser, not knowing for 16 years I had powers and never even used them. I jerked my head up when I heard the familiar clink coming towards me and I watched as Miroku gave into view. "Miroku, you're a priest it's your duty to help people, please help me." I begged.

He just looked at me, "Yes it is my duty to help helpless people. You're a miko, you should be able to get yourself out."

I cried out in frustration. "But I don't know how Miroku, I don't know anything about my powers!"

He just shrugged. "I'm sorry Kagome, but I have a call in another town to get rid of a demon, I don't have time to stop and help you." He continued to walk past me even when I started begging again.

"Damn it, there has to be someone who will help me!" I cried out to fill the empty space.

"Oh poor Kagome, none of her little friends will help her get down from a tree." Kikyo mocked, stopping just a few inches from me. "Do you need my help little one?"

I spat at her. "I wouldn't ask for your help if I was about to be dropped into a dragon's belly."

"Oh Kagome, always so full of pride." She smirked at my crestfallen face when I saw Inuyasha appear out of nowhere to put his arms around her waist. "Can't have to much pride if I steal your man now can you?" She purred, hooking her arms over Inuyasha's.

I felt my eyes fill up with tears that slowly started to slip down my face. "But Inuyasha, why?"

He sneered at me, moving his hand up and down Kikyo's. "What the hell do you mean by that? Do you think I ever really cared about a dumb slave like you when I could be with my love Queen Kikyo?" He smirked when he saw me open my mouth. "And don't even think of asking for help, I don't have time to spare cutting you down when I could be spending it with my beautiful Kikyo." He said lovingly, looking deep into her eyes.

I cried harder when I saw him kiss Kikyo deeply, slowly lowering them both to the ground, right under my feet. Some of my blood dropped unto his mouth when he was licking Kikyo's neck and he grimaced and spat it out. "Your blood tastes so horrible I'm can't believe I didn't puck bitch." He snared cruelly.

He stood up and hit me so hard the rope broke and I went flying into a tree. "There, that'll take care of the chance I taste her blood again."

I gasped and sat up in my bed, my fist clutched to my heart. Still breathing hard I looked out the window to see it was still dark outside, barely 2:00 am. I wiped the sweat up my forehead and collapsed back against the pillow, but not before making sure my heel didn't have any bite marks.

This was the second time I had a nightmare, what if I had another one and I cried out? I didn't want to have to tell the dwarfs if they came to see what was wrong with me, it would just worry them. I didn't think I could sleep again anyway, that nightmare was to terrifying.

Oh Kami, what if that was some sort of vision? That I would need help but no one would give it? Or maybe that's what everyone thinks about me. Are maybe Inuyasha really does want to be with Kikyo. Ok, forget the nightmare, put it in the back of your mind until later, don't even think about it for a week or so.

Maybe you'll be able to think more clearly. I grimaced when I heard my stomach rouble and wondered if I should just try to go back to sleep to avoid hunger. I couldn't eat anything during lunch or dinner and if course it's now that I want to eat. I sighed and stared at the ceiling until damn, when I finally fell asleep.

I fought waking up, not wanting to face the people who told me I was a miko. Losing I sat up and leaned back against the wall, put my elbows on my knees and rested my face against my fists. Damn it all, why hadn't anyone ever told me I was a miko? Did they think I wasn't interested in being one? That I wasn't strong enough to be one? Hiten had told me I could be stronger than my mother, so why wasn't I trained? Why had everyone lied to me? Why did Kaede lie to me?

Kami damn them, Inuyasha, Kagura, Miroku and Sesshomaru must have known I was one! Even Naraku must have sensed it, that was why he wanted me. It wasn't even because I looked nice or he wanted to get Kikyo annoyed.

Damn it, why does that make me angrier instead of relieved he only wants me because I'm powerful? Who the hell cares if he wouldn't spit on me if I were fire otherwise? Do I want him to rape me if I was powerless?

Maybe no one ever mentioned it to me because you have to sense or do something to prove you're a miko. They all must have through I was a moron, being more powerful than the great Midoriko and not even knowing it.

Kami how could I have been so stupid? Maybe I should have tried to fry Naraku or something to prove myself as a miko? Or maybe that's not it at all. Maybe everyone just throught I wasn't strong enough or brave enough or skilled enough to be a miko. Maybe everyone knew I was to much of a baka to control that kind of power and would have ended up killing someone.

I sighed, sinking deeper into self pity. I was probably to stupid to be a good miko. I would have brought shame to my mother's name. Everyone would have forgotten the great warrior priestess queen Midoriko and would spend all their time mocking her stupid daughter Kagome when she rode into their village to kill a demon Maybe...

"KAGOME!"

My eyes widened and I tried to back away from the lunatics running towards me, finding no escape. Rin and Shippo jumped on top of me, grabbing my legs so I couldn't run away. "Kagome! Cook breakfast again for us? Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please PLEASE?"

I gaped at them "Well... ah... that is..."

"Come on Kagome, please? We'll be good. And that uh...that toast thing you cooked was really, really good." Kouga said suddenly running into the room and kneeling by my side, giving me his best puppy dogs eyes.

"Oh well...um.. I didn't know you liked it that much Kouga..." I trailed off, amazed they would beg for me to cook. Sango must really suck.

"Oh and that other thing, the thing you made out of eggs? That was sooooo good. Can you make it again, pretty, pretty please?" Ayame drooled, coming in behind Kouga.

Sango walked in and shook her head at her fellow 'dwarfs'.

"Come on guys, can't you see she doesn't want to cook? I'll make breakfast."

"NO!"

Sango growled under her breath and would have hit the loudest two, (Kouga and Rin), if I hadn't stood up and dragged on the kimono Sango loaned me. "It's alright Sango, I don't mind making breakfast." I said and started to walk to the door when something scooped me up and shot down the stairs.

I yelped and clung to the black hair that swung in front of my face until he set me down in the kitchen.

Kouga winked at me, "You were taking to long." He gently turned my body to face the stove and walked out whistling. I shook my head and started to get the stove going, cracking a couple eggs on top and throwing on some pieces of bread to toast.

While that was cooking I grabbed the plates out of the cabinet and started to go out to the dining room to set the table. Shaking my head at the mess the dwarfs had made out of the tablecloth I threw it on a chair nearby and went into the living room to see if there was anything in there I could use.

I wasn't sure if I should laugh or gasp when I saw Hiten pinned to the floor by a stone mouse. I decided to gasp in shock and rushed towards him when I saw he was moving his mouth but no words were coming out. I picked the mouse up and tossed it aside.

"Oh my Kami, Hiten, are you alright?" I asked worried.

He stared at me, "Why are you being so nice to me? If I were you I would have left me under that mouse."

I blinked. "Is there a reason I should have left you under that mouse?" I asked, confused.

"Um, hello, anyone in there?" He asked and tapped the side of my head. "I told you, you were a miko yesterday remember? And I guess I messed up because you ran out of here like you were about to break and now you have huge black circles under your eyes, your face is paler than snow and your hair's kinda just hanging there. You feel ok?"

I scowled at him and tried to braid my hair. "I'm so sorry my looks cause you so much grief. We can't all look like royalty you know."

He scowled back at me, turned my around and took my hair out of my grasp. "Let me do that, you'll tangle it."

I frowned but let him re-braid my hair. "Now you're not even letting my braid my own hair? Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm only doing this because if I let you tangle in it front of my sight Ayame and Rin will kill me. Kami you know how long I had to listen to them talk about your hair? 'Oh Rin how do you think she gets it so shiny?' 'Oh Ayame how do you think she keeps it that lovely midnight shade of black?'" I felt him shudder "I swear, five minutes longer and I would have gone crazy. Besides, I braid hair better than you."

"Oh."

We sat in silence while he braided my hair (which felt kind of nice actually), the silence broken when he reached knots in my hair and cursed under his breath to get them out.

"It's not you're fault I'm a miko and you were the one told me." I said suddenly. "I'm not mad at you, and I didn't know someone-"

"Shippo." He said gruffly.

"I didn't know Shippo had thrown a...what's it called?"

"A trickster's statue. Trickster demons like Shippo can make statues that will bind other demons to certain things and something else. The statue he used on me was a mouse, so I had to stay in one place as 'quiet as a mouse'."

"Oh. You know that's kind of cute- sorry" I said when I felt his grip tighten on my hair. "Anyway I am sorry, if I had known Shippo had done that I would have let you loose right away. Why didn't any of the other dwarfs let you out?"

"They were pissed at me for making you upset." He tied my hair with some ribbon he had dug out somewhere and turned me around. "At least your hair doesn't look so limp and lifeless now. The skin will be fine after you eat." He scowled at me again. "Idiot, just because you're upset doesn't mean you shouldn't eat or sleep."

"Hey how do you know if I've been eating or not?"

His scowl deepened. "Just because I couldn't talk doesn't mean I was deaf. I heard Kouga and Sango talk about how worried they were about you." He started to pull me towards the kitchen. "Come on, your toast is burning and I want extra of that meat stuff you made yesterday."

I gasped and pulled out of his grasp to rush towards the kitchen. "Ayame will kill me if I burn the toast!" I wailed while I heard him laughing behind me.

**Inuyasha's Room**

"That freaking slut! 'Being a demon slayer sounds so manly after all. I guess I judged Miroku wrong and he liked controlling women in certain… aspects'." Inuyasha mocked Kikyo in a high pitched voice as he paced around the room.

Kagura watched him, wondering if he was going to do something stupid and Sesshomaru kept a eye on all the fragile things in the room, counting in his head how much it would cost to repay what Inuyasha might break in a rage.

"Calm yourself Inuyasha before you destroy something that's going to cost me my entire kingdom to fix." Sess ordered, barely keeping himself from winching when Inuyasha threw him the bird and almost knocked over a priceless Greek vase.

"Screw you Sess, that whore stole my best friend and my bitch from me and you want me to become a block of ice like you?" Inuyasha snarled, so mad he didn't even notice what he had just said.

Sesshomaru raised a brow and Kagura dropped her fan in surprise. "Um, Inuyasha? Do you have any idea what you just said?"

Inuyasha stopped dead in the middle of the carpet and felt his face flare up. "That's- I mean- damn it I didn't mean it that way!"

"It's fine Inuyasha, you don't have to explain to us, I should have seen the signs earlier." Sess paused to take a sip of the tea he had been nursing in his hands. "I'm just shocked you and Miroku didn't make you're relationship know sooner. However you are aware you can't make him your mate unless you get a female to mate with to? You can't bare pups with a male after all."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?"

**Kagome.**

"Rin, make sure you have the hilt to your melted sword if you still have it, that way old Totosai won't have to work so hard making you a new one. Shippo, bring something to do because I won't listen to you question why trees grow or how a rock got there the entire way, and Ayame don't you dare jump on Kouga near a river again, you remember what happened last time." Hiten shouted off orders as we all got ready to make the long trip to Totosai.

Shippo ran around like a manic looking for his paper and crayons, Sango couldn't find her wrist knifes, Kouga was shouting at Ayame if she licked his neck on more time because she liked the way it tasted he was going to roll around in dog shit and I was making this thing Mayu called 'sandwiches' and pouring soup and tea into bowls for our lunch.

"Hurry up Kag!" Sango shouted at me from the door and I put the last pot of soup in the basket and rushed out to meet them. It had been decided at breakfast that Rin, Sango, Shippo and me would ride on Kirara while Kouga and Ayame ran under us and Hiten flew beside us with his strange shoes. (They were like rolling disks that hovered at the side of his foot. I've never seen anything like them.)

I hopped on Kirara and she flew up into the air, me in the middle of Rin and Sango, Shippo sitting on her head, and Hiten floating up next to us, while Ayame and Kouga started to run ahead on the ground.

"So who's this Totosai guy anyway?" I asked, looking over at Hiten.

He sort of sat down in the air, his wheels continuing to roll and tossed his lightning rod over his shoulder. "Totosai is a master craftsman of weapons, he's made some of the most powerful swords out there and makes and repairs many of your weapons for us. Hopefully he'll be able to tell us if there's a miko or priest near by who can teach you." He added.

We flew in near quiet after that, Shippo breaking the peace to ask me if I like some drawing he drew.

Finally when it grew close to noon Kirara started to fly down and we met up with Ayame and Kouga under a tree for lunch.

"You guys behave?" Hiten asked them.

Kouga scowled and tried to get Ayame's hands off his waist. "We were fine until you guys showed up. Where's the food?"

I spread a blanket down on the ground and started to pass out food, sending warning looks to Kouga when he tried to shove an entire sandwich in his mouth. I heated the soup and tea over a fire and the dwarfs gratefully drank everything down.

Half a hour later we were back on the road and a hour after that we were at Totosai's home.

...Seriously what kind of old guy lives in a skull? Anyway we got off Kirara a old short man hobbled out to greet us. He was wearing a green and black kimono, walked using a staff, and was balding with hair as white as Inuyasha's.

"Hey Totosai." Hiten said and raised his hand in greeting. "We need you to fix some weapons for us."

The old man rolled his eyes. "Well of course you're here for weapons, young people never come to just have a nice visit with their elders, they always want something." He shook his head. "Kids these days. In my time if you didn't respect your elders-"

"Sounds really fascinating gramps, but we're here for some weapons and a teacher for Kag here, we'll come back for story time later." Kouga interpreted.

"Fine. See if I care. Now what do you want a teacher for? Shouldn't you all be out of school?"

Hiten made a nosie at the back of his throat and pushed me forward. "Not for us, for Kagome. She needs someone to teach her how to be a miko."

Totosai hummed and started to circle me. "Ah yes, she is a powerful one, why hasn't she been trained beforehand?"

I shrugged. "I don't know why."

He reached out a hand to me but drew back as if he was burned. "Oh great Kami, you're the great Midoriko's daughter! Oh happy day, you've returned to us priestess!" He started bowing and I felt myself blush.

"Please, don't bow I'm not my mother, just her daughter."

To my relief he stopped.

"Yes, you are not your mother but you have her power and your own. Did you know I had the honor of making her mother's weapons?" He sighed happily. "Oh those were the days."

"So can you find me a teacher?" I asked.

He scratched his chin. "Nope, don't think I can't. Not for a while anyway."

"What? Why the hell not?" Kouga shouted.

Totosai hit him over the head with his staff, "Don't be rude to your elders boy! And I know of teachers who can teach her, but none are in the area. They'll be back soon though. But! I'll be happy to fix your weapons." He said and held his hands out for Rin and Sango to put their swords there. "Come back in two days. I'll have your swords and bow ready by than."

"Wait a minute, he didn't ask for a bow old man." Kouga said and got hit in the head with Totosai's staff again.

"Don't be stupid, you think I would leave Midoriko's daughter defenseless? Come back in two days, I'll have her bow ready and I'll start restoring her mother's sword."

I felt my breath catch in my throat. "My mother's sword?"

"Of course! You think I would let it get buried with her? She was buried with one of her lesser swords, she kept the most powerful one for you. Shame her bow isn't around anymore, that thing rotted years ago. Oh well." He said with a sigh and started to walk back to his skull. "Don't forget, two days!"

Later

We were on our way home and I was still shocked. My mother had left her sword to me. The sword she used to slay countless demons and save so many lives with, was mine. Maybe this meant I wasn't so hopeless after all. Maybe this was a sign I was going to be a good miko and a good queen. I had to be with my mother's sword guiding me, right?

"Guys, can we start to go down, I feel something down there." I said, rubbing my suddenly warm side.

Hiten's head turned toward me. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, I feel some kind of...power? Glow? Light? Wait a minute, there's a sense of...evil to. I don't know what it is but we have to get down there right now!" I said, my side feeling like it was on fire, but there was no pain at all.

Hiten nodded and he started to fly down with Kirara flying right next to him. As soon as we hit the ground I was off, running deeper into the woods, running towards the strange power I felt. I ignored the dwarf's voices telling me to wait but I kept going until I was in the shadows of a small clearing.

There were demons circling this one spot on the forest floor and I shielded my scent and presence without thinking about it, promising myself to question it later. All shapes and sizes of demons were there, jumping up and down, growling, yelling and snarling at this strange white glow that was in the center.

A bold demon went up to it, but as soon as he touched it he was destroyed and turned into dust.

A hand grasped my shoulder and I saw Sango at my side.

"Baka, why didn't you wait? You didn't know what was out there." She hissed at me.

I turned my head slightly and saw the rest of the dwarfs fanned around me. "Look, I'm sorry but I had to come here I don't know why but...oh my Kami!" I gasped when the circle broke and I could see what the demons wanted.

Miroku was lying there on his side, injured, and out cold.

* * *

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

AN: Mwhahahahahaha, sorry but I just had to stop there. (Yes I know I'm evil, feel free to tell me as many times as you want.) Well hoped you like it, go review now and maybe I'll be nice and start writing the next chapter to my other story. Have a nice week.


	25. Going After Him With Chopsticks

AN: Hello lovely, lovely readers. I just wrote my first real lemon on my other story, 'The Huge Book of Fairy Tales, Sort of' and if you guys could go and read it, tell me if it's good or horrible and give me some tips/suggestions on how to make it better I would bow down and worship you. Seriously, please go and tell me how it is. The people who read that story didn't tell me how it was and I'm going out of my mind trying to figure out if I did something wrong. (Cries bitterly) and I only got four reviews.

Makaya-Loe- I know, I can't help it, I'm so nice the rest of the time I have to be mean here so I don't go insane. Sorry for taking it out on you guys.

Devils-only-one- Thanks, and don't worry Inuyasha will find Kagome but he's going to need some help since he can be really stupid sometimes. I wasn't to sure about the best friend and bitch thing because I wasn't sure if I would make Sess to OOC if I made him crack a joke. Glad you liked it through.

Umi Kur- Hope you don't mind but I'm going to keep calling you your old name because I'm very lazy and your new name has way to many letters for me. And thanks, I still have no idea what I'm doing to make you guys think scenes like the breakfast part was funny, but I'll keep doing it to make you laugh.

Suzie- Thanks and don't worry, I'm annoying to, I just know it (and I love to use it). And I'll let you keep the title of stupid idiot since I'm brilliant. (J/k, ...at least I think that's the slang computer talk...thing people use nowadays.)

Demonpriestess07- Well here's the new chapter, sorry if you didn't last long enough to read it.

Kikia- Thanks

Lady-Crymsyn- Thank you.

Neko Jer- Thanks, sorry if didn't update quick enough for you, I'm very slow.

Mediaminer-

OrlandoLover- Thanks and don't worry I'm going to see this story to the end. I think that part just means the chapters finished or something. SUGI- ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!

Wow I actually got two reviews from mediaminer, come on people is it really that hard to press a button and write a nice little review on how much you love me?

Disclaimer- I'm so cheap I buy all my stuff from T.J.Max and you people honestly think I'm going to hand over all the money it's going to take to buy Inuyasha? ...Through now that I think about it that would be pretty cool to own them.

* * *

**Kagome**

I felt Sango freeze up next to me and felt the air pass me as her hand flew up to grip the strap on her weapon.

"Miroku." She breathed out, her eyes wide as they ran over him, going over every single injury and detail. The silver glow around him lessened slightly and I gasped at the decrease in power.

"The barrier isn't going to hold up much longer Sango, we have to do something now or Miroku is going to be demon food in the next five minutes." I said looking over at her.

Her lips settled into a thin line and if looks could kill, the demons would be ashes on the ground. She pushed me down and swung her boomerang out. "Hiraikotsu!" She screamed and the huge weapon sliced through several of the demons there.

A demon cried out as it lost one of it's heads and turned toward Sango when she gracefully caught the weapon that had killed it's demon brethren. It hissed at her and started to move towards her, other demons following the first one.

She grinned and moved out of cover to slice more demons open, Kirara following her out and biting demons in half with her powerful jaws. I felt the other dwarfs come in behind me.

"Damn it, Sango knows better then to start fighting demons and not let us in on the fun." Ayame whined and jumped out of the bushes. She said something under her breath and I watched as leaves shook themselves from nearby trees and cut a demon to pieces.

Hiten grinned at me and came out as well, his lighting staff glowing and frying a demon to a crisp when he touched it with the staff.

Kouga punched a demon in it's jaw, kicked another one to the ground and let the wolves he summoned when I wasn't looking, claw them apart.

Rin thrust her sword up into a demons throat, ducked and killed a demon who was coming up from behind her.

I felt Shippo jump up onto my shoulder and looked over to see him pouting. "Why do you look so sad?"

He crossed his arms over his chest, "They won't let me fight any demons yet, they think I'm to little."

I decided not to say anything to that and turned my attention back to my friends who were fighting all the demons. There were so many of them, I didn't know how they could kill them all. I felt a knot form in my throat when I saw a demon punch Rin in the stomach. But let myself breath again when Hiten came and killed the demon.

I felt my eyes widen when I felt even a more decrease in power and I looked at the barrier, and my mouth went dry when I saw how weak it had become. The silver glow was barely a gray, fading fast to white and the demons gave a out a shout when one of the demons moved in to touch the barrier and they didn't die.

I put Shippo down and slowly stood up, fists clenching when the demons turned their attention away from the dwarfs and to the wreaking barrier.

I saw Miroku moan and slowing open his eyes. He tried to add more power to the barrier surrounding him but he was to weak. He gave up and watched the demons on the other side drooling and jumping against the barrier with more force, jumping up in glee when it weakened more.

I looked over at the dwarfs who were still killing demons, but there were to many. The barrier around Miroku was coming down in less then 30 seconds and there was no way they would be able to kill all the demons by then. I looked back at Miroku, and felt tears well up in my eyes when I saw him staring at me.

"Poor guy. He's going to be alive when the demons eat him." Shippo said so softly I almost didn't hear him.

I closed my hands into fists so tight I felt blood start to tickle down the fingers. "They're not going to have anything to do with him."

I swore and felt power rise up from some deep part of my body. I heard Shippo gasped when a purple glow surrounded me but I didn't let myself think about what I was doing. The purple glow started to turn into flames, never losing the color and started to run up and down my body. I held up my hands, fingers pointed out towards the demons. The barrier went down and the demons rushed eagerly at Miroku. "Die!" I yelled and let go of my power, almost thinking I heard more than one voice with me.

My power raced off towards the demons about to jump on Miroku, the purple light so bright I couldn't even see the demons anymore, just hear them scream as they met their demise. I felt the rest of the power leave me, and I fell to my knees when they grew to weak to hold me. I breathed heavily and started at my hands in amazement and fear.

"That was so cool Kagome! How did you do that? Can you do it again? Why was that glow thingy purple? Can you make it into a cool color like red? Can you-"

"Shippo leave her alone, she just destroyed about 70 demons in one move." Hiten said as he walked up to us with Miroku on one side of him.

"Yeah so how did you do that anyway?" Kouga asked, on other side with Miroku.

Miroku sighed. "She's a miko from one of the greatest priestess lines in Japan. Ask yourself that question."

"That sound like something Sess would say, not you Miroku." I grinned at him and stood up on wobbly legs.

He grinned back at me. "I know, without you around I've been with Sesshomaru to much." I glanced to make sure his arms were around Kouga's and Hiten's shoulders before I hugged him.

"Kami it's good to see you again." I said into his shoulder. He wrapped a arm around me and I moved it up from my lower back before he could move it any lower.

"It's good to see you to Kagome, we were worried Kikyo was right and you really were dead." I felt him grin slightly into my head. "Inuyasha has been frantic worrying about you."

I rolled my eyes and pulled away. "Sure he has."

He opened his mouth but before he could say anything I felt my legs started to tremble under holding so much weight up, but before I could fall Sango and Rin were on either side of me, holding me up. He gasped and started at Sango while she blushed, staring back at him.

"Sango." He said and throw himself at her, wrapping her tightly in his arms. I heard Rin gasp when Sango let go of me to support Miroku but Ayame caught me before I could bring us both to the ground.

"Sango, you're alive." Miroku said and buried his head in her hair.

Sango turned even redder. "Yes, I was afraid to come out of hiding because I didn't want to endanger my family in case Kikyo wanted to go after them next." She slowly brought one hand up to circle his neck and the other arm around his waist. She smiled softly when he hugged her tighter and rested her head against his shoulder.

I saw his hand start to crept down her back and I mentally begged him not to do it… But he didn't listen and he ran his hand over her ass. She gasped and drew back, slapping him hard across the face.

"PREVERT! IT'S THE FIRST TIME I SEE YOU IN MONTHS AND THE FIRST THING YOU DO IS GROPE ME? HENTAIL!" She yelled at Miroku who was laying on the ground, cowering in fear and she turned sharply on her heel and walked away from him. "Come on Ayame, Rin, the lecher can find his own way home, let's get Kagome back to the house." She said and slid up onto Kirara who had transformed into her big form while Sango had hit Miroku.

Rin put me in the middle of them and Kirara flew off, I looked back and Hiten and Kouga were looking at each other. They looked back at Sango, Hiten yelling up at her, "DAMN IT SANGO HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET HIM HOME?"

**Kanna**

Kanna sighed in relief and fell back against the wall when Miroku had been saved. She had been worried that Kagome and her friends wouldn't be there in time and Miroku would have been a demons next meal.

How stupid of her to think that way when she was depending on the daughter of Queen Midoriko? Kanna smiled softly to herself.

Soon Kikyo would send the last of the miko princess protectors to her, and she would be able to reunite the dog lords with their mates, ending the rule of Kikyo and the evil she spread. And Kanna would get her soul back. She closed her eyes and wondered when it would be time to see her family again.

**Inuyasha's Room**

Inuyasha waited before Sess and Kagura left before dropping down on the bed and sighed, putting his laced hands behind his head. He smiled when a mental picture of Kagome came up in his mind, and closed his eyes, willing her to stay with him. He traced her figure with his eyes, smiling wider when he reached her curves.

"Ah Kagome, you're so pretty, with those green eyes of yours, your black hair, your white skin and red lips." Inuyasha moaned, and started to hug his pillow.

"I miss you so much Kagome, why aren't you here with me? Whenever I look at you I just want to grab and kiss you senseless." Inuyasha said, his grin turning lecherous. "And then I would pick you up, throw you down on the nearest bed and-"

"Are we interrupting something?" Sesshomaru asked, Kagura standing beside him. Inuyasha cursed, and sat up the pillow still clutched tightly to him.

"Yeah I would hate to break up a passionate love affair with your pillow Inuyasha." Kagura added.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Then what is it Inuyasha? Practicing for when Miroku gets back?"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU I DON'T THINK OF HIM LIKE THAT YOU MORON! I WAS THINKING ABOUT KAGOME!"

"Oh that's so sweet Inuyasha, you really do like Kagome." Kagura said

"Little brother don't you think she's a little...above you? I think you would be better off with Miroku as your mate."

"SHUT THE HELL UP, WE BOTH YOU KNOW YOU'RE THE GAY ONE!"

"Want to try that again Inuyasha before I rip your head out?"

"I...um...that is, you see."

"So since you like Kags and all I have to warn you that if you break her heart I'm going to cut your dick off with a pair of chopsticks." Kagura explained cheerfully.

Inuyasha jumped up and covered his groin. "DAMN IT YOU CRAZY BITCH, I'M NOT GOING TO BREAK HER HEART BECAUSE I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH HER!"

"Are you still denying you like her Inuyasha?"

"I'M NOT DENYING ANYTHING BECAUSE THERE'S NOTHING BETWEEN US!"

"Yes there is."

"NO THERE'S NOT!"

"Yes there is."

"NO THERE'S NOT!"

"Yes there is."

"NO THERE'S NOT!"

"Yes there is."

"NO THERE'S NOT!"

"Yes there is."

"NO THERE'S NOT!"

"Yes there is."

"Will you two stop acting like children?" Sesshomaru interrupted and glared at Inuyasha and Kagura.

"She started it."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Did to."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Stop before I rip someone's tongue out!"

**Kagome**

I woke up a few hours after Sango, Rin and Ayame pushed me into bed, feeling much stronger than I had been and I walked down to the kitchen humming. It was almost dinner so I heated up some soup and made tea, making a mental note to ask Shippo if there were any fish around as soon as I saw him.

"Feeling better?" I turned around as Hiten walked into the kitchen with a few towels on his arms.

I nodded. "Yes I'm alright, how's Miroku?"

Hiten sighed and dumped the towels in a bucket of water. "He's doing better, but I think something's wrong with his head."

I looked up at him, worried. "Oh Kami what happened? Does he have a bump on his head? Is some of his memory missing, does-"

Hiten snorted. "I wish it was that simple, that baka keeps groping the girls. He has more injuries now that when he came in. If he slides his hand over Sango's ass one more time I think she really will kill him."

I laughed, feeling relieved. "He should be find then, if he's groping anything that walks and has breasts he'll be totally fine in a few days."

He grunted and took the towels out of the bucket.

"Hey, do you have any fish in the house?" I asked him before he could leave.

"No, I'll go ask Shippo to catch some for you."

"Thanks." He nodded and left.

I poured some soup into a bowl and walked around trying to find Miroku's room. The dwarfs probably didn't feed him so he must be starving by now. I heard Sango scream and saw her storm out of one of the rooms, muttering under her breath about ungrateful perverts.

I laughed softly under my breath and walked into the room, and saw Miroku laying on a bed in the corner with a bright red hand print on his cheek. He smiled and sat up a little more when he saw me and I put the bowl of soup in his hand, sitting on the side of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

He sighed and looked down at his cloth covered hand. "A great deal better before my cursed hand started twitching. How are you Kagome?"

"I'm fine thanks, um I kinda wanted to ask you something." I looked down and started to toy with his sheet. "I found out I was a miko, and- oh yeah WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I WAS A MIKO YOU JERK?" I yelled and slapped the side of his head. He hissed and held his wounded head against his palms.

"Please Kagome, there's no need to get violent. I through you knew, and when I realized you didn't , I didn't think it would be my place to tell you."

"WHAT? AND IT WASN'T MY RIGHT TO KNOW I WAS ONE?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Ow, damn girl just because you have a huge set of lungs doesn't mean you have to use them." Kouga complained when he stepped into the room, holding his ears.

I glared at him and turned my attention back to Miroku. "AND ANOTHER THING, WHY-" I was cut off when Kouga put his hand over my mouth.

"Before you start screaming at him again could you please ask him to be your teacher? I'm gonna go deaf before you do."

I rolled my eyes at him but nodded and he slowly took his hand off my face. "So will you be my teacher?"

"I'm not sure if I can, you're more powerful then me after all, I don't know how safe it would be."

I blinked. "How could I be more powerful then you? You've been doing this longer."

He sighed. "Ok, when it comes to miko's and other's with holy power they give off a aura when they use their powers. The color of the aura shows how powerful one is. The order of the powers we count as a rainbow. For example a person who gives off a red aura is very weak, and doesn't have a lot of power, while a person who has a purple aura is very powerful. I have a green aura, so I'm weaker than you."

"Wait a minute, so if you guys go by the color of the rainbow and purple comes last..." I felt myself pale. "Oh Kami, how powerful am I exactly?"

"Very powerful Kagome, and you still havened stopping becoming more powerful. Miko normally stop getting more power at 20 to 25."

"But how could I get more powerful if I'm at the top already?"

"Your aura is a light purple, the darker it gets the more powerful you are. Colors that aren't part of the rainbow are either very weak, blocked, or it's a spirit, a god or some other sort of figure like that is doing something. That's why people claim to see angels give off gold auras. Gold isn't part of the rainbow and angels aren't mortal like us or weak."

"Oh, that reminds me when I was about to kill the demons I through I heard other voices with mine when I told them to die, was that just something I dreamed up?"

"You come from a very powerful miko family Kagome, one of the greatest lines in Japan. I have heard that if someone with holy power had a family member who was dead and was a miko or monk also, sometimes the spirit will lend aid to the one still living if that makes any sense. So it's possible that your grandparents helped you out a little."

I bite my lip, thinking. "Hey is it possible I can hurt Kikyo with my power?" I asked, already dreaming up all the ways I could torture her.

"Well-"

"Yeah as amazing as this all sounds will you teach Kagome or not? She needs a teacher, you saw how uncontrolled she was out there." Hiten interrupted. I swung around and glared at Hiten who had just come into the room with the other dwarfs.

"Hey! I couldn't have been that bad if I destroyed most of the demons!"

He rolled his eyes. "You still need to be trained."

"I'll teach her as much as I'm able to." Miroku said before I could yell at Hiten. "I can teach her how to use a staff, but someone will need to teach her how to fight hand to hand, with a bow and with a sword or weapon like that…"

"We'll take care of that." The dwarfs said at once.

I grinned and flung my arms around Miroku. "Thank you so much! I'm still mad at you and I want a better reason later, but I'll yell at you then." I said. I gasped when I felt Miroku's hand touch my butt and dumped his soup on top of his head. "Pervert! You can't touch your student like that!" I yelled, glaring at him.

"MIROKU!" Sango yelled, her hand on the hilt of her sword.

He paled and yanked me in front of him. "Save me!"

**Kikyo's Fake Room**

Kikyo lounged on her bed and wondered when the hell Urasue was going to drag her old ass in here. She wanted to go down to her real bedroom and let Naraku fuck her till she passed out. But no, she had to wait for when the hag decided to show up. If she didn't need her, she would of thrown the ugly old witch out on her ass by now.

Finally Urasue knocked on the door and let herself in and bowed as well as she could. "I'm sorry I was late my Queen, Lady Kagura was late in coming back to her room."

Kikyo eyed Urasue with disgust, the old woman had as many wrinkles as there are grains of sand on a beach, long white hair (that did not to anything for her looks like it did Inuyasha and Sesshomaru), clothes that had been out of fashion for centuries. And she huge round eyes, so huge almost no skin covered them and her eyelids had a long way to go when she blinked. She also tucked a olive branch into her head band (Which made a really bad fashion statement but she kept it there anyway).

"How as Lady Kagura been doing?"

"Fine my Queen."

Kikyo got up and wandered over to a window. "Ever since that stupid monk started getting curious I haven't been able to trust anyone, it's horrible really. I feel like I can't even trust the people closest to me." She turned back to the old hag. "I want you to keep a eye on Lady Kagura. I feel terrible suspecting my friend like this but one such as I must be careful. Report back to me if you see any signs of betrayal."

Urasue bowed again. "It will be done my Queen." She paused on her way out. "How is Kanna serving you?"

Kikyo sighed and fell back on the bed. "She's been so much trouble lately it's almost not worth having her around."

"I'm sorry my Queen, would you like me to try again?"

Kikyo shook her head. "No, I don't have time to wait for her right now, something big is going to happen, I can feel it all the way down to my bones."

"As you wish my Queen." Urasue bowed again and left.

Kikyo pulled the book up and waited as the bed started to sink down. If Kanna didn't start to behave soon she had her own ways of dealing with her.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the short chapter, I just really wanted to write but I want to save the good stuff for next chapter. Remember, go read the lemon scene in my other story and tell me how it is and go review this one. Hope you liked this chapter, have a nice week. 


	26. Above the Flames

AN: Ok, I know this is really, really late and I am so SORRY! I had 10 million tons of work I had to do and I did start this chapter but then my stupid computer crashed and I lost everything I had on it. So I'll try to make this chapter really good, ok?

Spellkazter114- yeah, I'm really sorry about the wait. Hopefully the chapters might come out quicker once schools over.

Inuyashas lover always- Sorry it took so long, I'll try harder not to let months go by before I update again.

InuGirl159- Thank you.

Smiley Bobbina- Thanks, I tried to send the 25th chapter to you but it didn't work. And while Kagome may not kick anyone's ass (well then again maybe Miroku's) she's in training to kick some ones ass which is almost as fun.

Umi Kur- Well, your name itself didn't bother me, I'm just to lazy to write the whole thing out. I know, Miroko's probably going to end up with more wounds from the girls then he got from Kikyo for groping them all. And soon you're going to see how much pervert Hiten has in him (Hint, hint).

Suzie- Thanks, soon everyone else is going to be reunited with everyone else and I hope that chapter is as good.

Megan Consoer- Don't worry, it might take me forever to update sometimes but there's still a lot of chapters left.

Chickeninuyasha- Thanks, and if you want to blame anyone for me not updating (besides me myself) blame all the evil teachers who have no other life then giving out work.

Neko Jer- Thanks, I still think parts were kinda corny through...oh well.

Mediaminer...

Leanne5582- Thanks, and I'm sooooo sorry it took so long to update it. And don't worry, I will finish this fic...eventually.

OrlandoLover- Thanks so much, and don't worry I didn't take it the wrong way, I asked myself that 10 million times.

Hey I just realized this story has been going on for a year. ...Wow. Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me this far, I promise the ending with be worth it! (That is if I ever get to the ending, it will be)

'' That's when the little voices in pretty much all the guys head start to talk. You can consider this voice their inner Youkai, the voice that tells you right from wrong, or the voice that says what you're really feeling, it depends on the male hearing the voice at that time. I'll only put this in when that happens.

* * *

**Kagome**

"Focus Kagome. Keep your mind a blank slate and imagine your power as a tiny little ball deep inside you. Now let it bloom slowly out towards the tips of your fingers," Miroku instructed smoothly.

I took a deep breath and did as he told me, pushing all my power into a tight little ball just under my heart and letting it go. The hardest part was keeping my mind clear.

Warmth spread through me as my power rose slowly to my finger tips.

"It's there." I said breathlessly.

"Let it melt through your skin, but keep control of it."

I closed my eyes and pushed my power through my skin. The purple flames hung just over the skin of my hands and arms, swirling in the air gently.

"Attack."

My eyes shot open and I send my power flying towards the Kikyo doll the dwarfs made for me to practice on. The purple light speared her through her huge cloth breasts and slit her open from top to bottom, leaving two neat halves.

I looked over to where the dwarfs were starting to cheer and grinned.

"Hell yeah Kag! That was so fucking hot!" Kouga cheered and Hiten waved his hand as if it was burned.

"Are you going to do that to the real Kikyo?" Shippo asked, impressed.

"Ha! She deserves a worst death then that." Sango scoffed.

"Very good Kagome." Miroku said, turning my attention back to him. "You've gotten amazingly far in a week. That's the fastest you've ever gotten, but you need to be faster. We'll take a break for today and I'll let the dwarfs take over."

I nodded as Rin bounced over.

"My turn!" she said happily.

I moaned quietly. For someone who looked so kind and innocent, when it came to training, Rin was a slave driver.

"We'll perfect your dagger style today and start you off on swords. And I've got this really cool flip I want to teach you to. But first let's start off with warm ups. Get on the ground and give me 100 push-ups NOW!"

I prayed to Kami to let Rin be kind to me today when after the last push-up she sat on my back and made me do a 100 more.

I gasped and stood up on my knees, sending Rin to the ground. "We forgot to go see Totosai!'

The rest of the dwarfs groaned.

"Crap, the old man is never going to let us live this down. We better go now." Hiten said grimly.

Kouga looked over at me. "Hey beautiful, since that cat has to carry Miroku to now, how 'bout you ride on my back?" he asked and winked at me.

"KOUGA!" Ayame roared.

"That's a actually a good idea Kouga. I'm impressed you still have them." Hiten mocked. "Go on Kag, we really need to leave."

I hesitated when I saw Ayame's dark glare, but didn't really have a choice when Kouga picked me up and slung me across his back.

I wrapped my hands loosely around his neck as he adjusted me so he could hold my thighs more comfortably.

"Hold on tight beautiful." he said, his voice as smooth as honey and we were off.

**Kouga**

'Hell ya, you have her just where you want her. Why not take a little detour and show her why she needs to ride more then your back.' my inner demon purred.

Fuck no! She doesn't want me like that.

'Then make her. It won't be that hard.'

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! The only relationship I should have with her is platonic only! If it weren't for that bitch Kikyo she would have been my daughter!

'Then Kikyo does have her uses doesn't she? Come on Kouga, Nobunaga's daughter or not, you know you want her. So make her yours.'

She doesn't even think of me that way!

'That's the nice thing about time. Kidnap her, keep her hidden away in a cave or a tower until enough time passes that she thinks of you that way.'

I wouldn't take Kagome's freedom away like that. Besides...I did make Ayame that promise. ...and for an annoying brat she's grown..._a lot_ over the years.

'Well yeah there's her, you see how that leather cups her breasts and shows off her tight little stomach? Yummm.'

Make up your mind! We either want Ayame or Kagome.

'...we can't have both?'

**Kagura's Room**

"Well? Did you find any sign of her?" Kagura demanded after Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked into her room.

Inuyasha scowled and stuck his hands in his sleeves. "Does it look like we found her, wench?"

Kagura snarled. "Damn Kikyo, if she wasn't so busy talking my ear off about the newest massage boy she hired I would have been able to search with you."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and drew a breath in to say some comment before Sesshomaru stopped him. "I have just received a letter from my estates, Lord Miroku has not come home yet, nor was there any such message sent for him to do so."

Inuyasha snorted. "Kikyo lied, feh we already knew that."

"But what could Kikyo have gained from lying about Miroku leaving?" Kagura asked.

"Knowing the pervert he groped her in front of Naraku and he threw him out." Inuyasha scoffed.

"No, even Miroku has more control then to touch filth like that." Sesshomaru said absentmindedly. "The night he 'left' wasn't Miroku suppose to do a locating spell to find Kagome?"

Kagura and Inuyasha fell silent until realization dawned on them.

"That fucking bitch!" Inuyasha roared. "I'm going to tear her limb from limb!"

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru warned as he caught him by the neck off his robe on his way out the door.

"There is no fucking way in hell you can stop me from killing her now Sess! Kagome is alive! Miroku must have found her and Kikyo sent him away to shut him up!" Inuyasha stopped suddenly from his struggles to get out of Sesshomaru's grasp, the color draining from his face.

"Oh Kami...you don't think she killed him, do you?"

"We can't be sure Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said in the gentlest tone Kagura had ever heard him use with his brother. "But we can't go off to rip Kikyo's head off yet. We need more information before we seek revenge. And if we're wrong and tried to kill her then Kikyo will start a war with the West and that's the last thing we need right now."

Inuyasha took a deep breath and slowly slid his hands under his sleeves again. Kagura and Sesshomaru's nose twitched when the slight smell of blood filled the air but didn't say anything.

"Yeah... right." he mumbled. "I'm gonna get some air." he said, walking out of the room, not meeting anyone's gaze.

Sesshomaru allowed himself half a second to worry about his brother before returning to the matters at hand.

"I'll employ my spies to find out every single dirty secret of Naraku's and Kikyo's. Find out everything you can from Kikyo."

"I have some free time before I have to be in the Slut Queen's presence again. I thought I might check out Miroku's room, see if he left anything." Kagura offered.

Sesshomaru nodded without saying anything and silently left the room.

**Kikyo's Secret Room**

Kikyo blew on her nails as she filed her nail into a razor sharp point, scowling as she did so. She still couldn't figure out why that damn monk was using a locator spell on Kagome. She told them she was dead, and she _is_ dead, Naraku had come back with the whore's heart. Maybe he was trying to find her body? Her scowl deepened as she started on her next nail.

Knowing Naraku, the baka wouldn't have hidden it very well.

But it was still strange the monk would waste so much enegry trying to find that bitch's corpse.

Kikyo shrugged to herself and threw her nailfile away as Naraku landed on the bed and started crawling towards her. Oh well. She would figure it out when she had more time.

**Kagura**

Kagura cautiously stepped around the corner of the hall and slowly opened the door to Miroku's room. She glanced around once more to make sure no one was watching before stepping inside and shutting the door soundlessly behind her.

Miroku's room was spotless, a maid had probably continued to clean the room even through its guest was gone. It was the normal guest room for important lords. It was done in shades of blue, had a bed and chairs made with dark, rich wood, and the floor was covered with Persian rugs.

Kagura quickly looked though chest drawers, under the bed, into the closet and looked through a few books sitting on a shelf for anything Miroku might have left before his disappearance. She gritted her teeth when she found nothing and tried harder, praying to Kami she would find _something._

But the idiot monk hadn't even left a little crumb for a poor, starving mouse and its family. There was nothing in the room that hadn't been there before. She finally growled under her breath and strode towards the door quickly, muttering under her breath about anal, bastard monks.

A floor board creaked under her, and she stopped walking. Carefully, she stepped back over the floorboard and drew her fan out when it creaked again.

Going on instinct, she flicked her fan open gracefully and waved the rugs out of her way. She stepped down once more, locating where the loose floorboard was and sent a strong burst of wind towards the floor, catching the edge of the wood at just the right angle to make it go spinning into the air. She knelt down and felt around. Her eyes widened when she felt paper and eagerly pulled it up and unrolled the scroll with trembling fingers.

It was a picture of a naked woman.

Kagura squinted her eyes at it. Didn't that look like an adult Sango?

Kagura scowled and was about to tear it up when something else caught her eye.

There was a map drawn on the back.

Kagura jerked when she heard that old hag Urasue call her name. She stuffed the map down her kimono and quickly put the room back as it was before she'd ever stepped inside.

"Lady Kagura! Lady Kagura!" Urasue called.

Kagura gritted her teeth and walked out into the hall just as the old woman turned the corner. Kagura had to remind herself not to grimace once the smell reached her. The stupid witch was so senile she forgot what a bath was.

"Lady Kagura!" she croaked, Kagura watching fascinated as it took 15 seconds for her eyelid to blink over her huge eyes. "Queen Kikyo has called for your presence in the great hall as she eats."

Kagura smiled while mentally wishing she could just blow Kikyo off a cliff and be done with it. "I would be honored to watch Kikyo dine." I'd rather watch two slimy pigs rut.

Urasue bowed as much as she was able to. "She eats in an hour. Would you like me to dress you?"

Like I'd let your grimy wrinkly hands anywhere near my skin, Kagura thought before replying, "No, that won't be necessary." See? She could be polite when she really wanted them both to drop dead.

Urasue bowed once more before walking back to report to Kikyo, but at the pace she was going it would probably take her the whole hour.

Kagura walked back to her room, wondering what to do with the map. She had no idea where Sesshomaru was and she wasn't even sure she wanted to find Inuyasha in the mood he was in. Glancing around her room, she finally decided on sliding it behind the mirror. She would look at it later when she didn't have to get ready to meet Kikyo.

She grumbled quietly to herself as she brushed out her hair about stupid slutty queens and absent dog lords.

**Kagome**

"You idiot kids! Do you know how late you are?" Totosai roared at the top of his voice when he caught sight of us.

Hiten rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry about that gramps. We had a few issues to deal with."

"Excuses! All you can offer me is excuses? You disrespectful cretin!" he roared and knocked Hiten's head with the butt of his staff.

"Youngsters these days, no respect at all. " he said sadly to himself. "Wait here, I'll do my nice deed for the day and give you your weapons. Your lucky I don't remember how long its been or I'd make you pay extra."

"You didn't remember we were late?' Hiten screeched.

Totosai scratched his head. "What's that?"

Rin kept Hiten from hitting his head against a stone as Totosai went into his workshop/freaky giant skull to get our weapons. Totosai walked back out them and a bow slung over his shoulder.

"Here you go." he handed Rin the double to her sword and Sango her wrist daggers.

"Now as for you priestess-" he handed the bow to me along with a satchel full of arrows.

I gasped when I ran my hands over the wood of the bow. It was craved from a deep Mahoney wood, with symbols of power and strength craved deep in. Along the sides was a dragon and phoenix, animals that protected my mother and father's families for centauries. The satchel was the same wood as the bow and had arrows with gold feathers, and with plain white feathers.

"The white feathered arrows are hallowed so you can fill it with your miko power. The gold feathered arrows are from a phoenix. I suggest saving the white arrows for demons and the phoenix ones for normal humans." Totosai said in a lecturing voice. "Your mothers sword isn't restored to its full glory yet so you'll have to wait until I can sent it down with your teacher."

I felt excitement rise in me as I slung the satchel over my shoulder. "You found me a teacher?"

He nodded solemnly. "Yes, she has just returned from the south. With luck she'll be here within a week."

"What's her name?" I asked.

"I believe that's her business. Now if you excuse me I have other important things to be doing today." and without a further word he turned and walked back into his skull.

"Well come on, it's late if we want to get home before sunset we should move now." Hiten said, already hovering the air. Sango slid her daggers over her wrist and vaulted onto Kirara, Rin already separating her and Miroku by sitting in the middle.

"Come on Kags." Kouga said and crouched down in front of me as I got on him, winching at the sound of Ayame's growls.

"PERVERT!" Sango shouted when Miroku tried to reach across Rin and brush his hand against her breast. "AS SOON AS WE GET HOME YOUR FACE IS GOING TO MEET THE DIRT!"

And with that charming remark we left.

**Kikyo**

Kikyo sighed when she saw Urasue bowing down in front of her. "What is it now Urasue?" she asked tiredly.

"My queen, I'm sorry to report Lady Kagura of treachery against you."

Kikyo sucked in a quick breath. "Explain yourself."

"I've spotted her entering and leaving Lord Miroku's rooms."

Kikyo snorted. "While that might sound suspicious you really can't say she's doing anything bad you baka."

"I also found this while I was cleaning her room your highness." Urasue handed her a piece of crumpled paper.

Kikyo's face turned dark. "Then again, we can't have any chances of threats to the crown can we?"

**Later**

"What the hell is the meaning of this Kagura?" Kikyo demanded as she slammed the piece of paper down in front of Kagura.

She coolly lifted an eyebrow as she leaned forward to look at the paper. "It looks like a badly drawn picture of you full of holes Queen Kikyo."

"Correction, it's a horrible, insulting drawing of me and my eyes bugging out, my kimono indecently low, my...mounds almost popping out and it looks like someone threw darts at it!" Kikyo screeched at the top of her lungs.

"What does this have to do with me?" Kagura asked after the ringing in her ears died down.

"This...this...this disgraceful picture was found in your room!"

"Are you suggesting I drew it?" Kagura asked, sounding insulted.

"And what if I was?" Kikyo challenged.

"Well for one thing, I can draw much better then that." Kagura curled her lip at the drawing. "And where would I get the darts to throw at it?"

"Do you mean these darts?" Kikyo shouted and pulled something out of her sleeve.

They were cunt balls.

Kikyo's face turned bright red and she quickly threw them to the other side of the room.

"No! Not those! This was what was found in your room!" she reached into her sleeve and this time she pulled out darts.

Kagura narrowed her eyes at her. "You can't prove any of this."

Kikyo beamed at her. "Wanna bet? I'm queen if I say you practicing on this picture to try and kill me, you were. I judge Lady Kagura guilty of treason, the intent to murder, and planning to kill royalty. I sentence her to painful death by fire. Naraku?" she asked and Naraku melted up out of the shadows.

Before Kagura had the chance to even reach for her fan she was out cold.

**Kikyo**

Kikyo grinned at Naraku and slid her arms around his neck. "Thanks baby." she cooed. "Tell you what, since you were such a good boy you can go ask-" she pulled his head down to whisper in his ear and his grin grew more insane. "Ok sweetheart? But promise me you won't touch her, your all mine tonight." Kikyo giggled, nibbing on his ear.

Naraku nuzzled her throat and bit her sharply. "You better be...in that position when I get back." he said, hoisting Kagura over his shoulder.

Kikyo laughed and smiled seductively at him. "Just take care of that wench and you can do what you will with me."

**Kagome**

"Hey, is Hiten slowing down ahead?" I asked in Kouga's ear as we were spiriting through the forest.

He narrowed his eyes and started to slow down . "Looks like it, let's see what's up."

He signaled to Ayame to stop and after he let me down we walked over to where Hiten was, looking annoyed.

"What's with the hold up?" Kouga asked.

Hiten twisted his face. "Shippo needed a bathroom break. He promised me he'd hurry up or we could leave with out him."

I blinked when I felt a strange... trickling on my side. It wasn't like the warmth I'd felt when those demons were attacking Miroku...but it was close.

I wondered over to Miroku. "Miroku...do you feel anything?" I asked, not sure how to word it.

Miroku jerked his head up from where he was eyeing Sango. "What do you mean?"

I rubbed my side. "Well, there's this weird...feeling in my side and it's kind of like what I felt when there were all these demons attacking you but this is different."

He stood up suddenly. "Someone's in trouble. Close your eyes, pull all your power into a tight ball, now!" he ordered.

Nervous by his tone I did as he asked. "Yeah?"

"Imagine there are hundreds of strings on each point that feels weird to you. Then follow it."

I didn't under stand what he was asking but tried to do it anyway. The other dwarfs fell silent when they heard Miroku start talking and they were all watching me. I pictured purple strings over where the prickling was, and was shocked to see the forest behind my closed eyes, with strings attaching themselves to my side.

The purple strings slowly started to pull me down a path, and I followed it, not having any idea what I was doing. The strings trailed over rocks, next to trees, and even through my eyes were closed I never tripped. Finally I came to a clearing and the forest and the strings disappeared. I slowly opened my eyes and quickly clapped a hand over my mouth before I could let out my gasp.

A woman was hanging about 10 feet over a pile of dry wood, her hands stretched painfully over her head and tied with a thin string and her legs left to dangle. Small imps and demons were loading more wood under her feet and every so often one of them would giggle madly, staring up at her and licking their lips. A hunched over imp with green skin, and wicked fangs over its lips climbed up the woodpile and teasingly tried to grab at the woman's legs. The woman angrily kicked it away, only to have another piece of string shoot out and wrap itself around her legs.

"Damn, how the hell is she staying up there?" Hiten asked amazed as he and the rest of the dwarfs came to stand by me.

I looked at him as if he suddenly grew three heads. "What do you mean, hanging there? She's tied to the tree above her!" I whispered harshly.

Hiten stared at me. "Girl, are you sure Kouga didn't shake you to hard on his back that maybe your brains rattled?"

I scowled. "What do you mean? She hanging right in front of you!"

I looked to stare back at the woman, trying to figure out where I had seen her before. Another imp crawled up to lick at her exposed ankles and she lifted her head to snarl at him and kick him away despite her tied feet.

"You stupid bastard, get the hell away from me!" I gasped when her voice rang out through the clearing.

It was Kagura.

"Kagura!" I whispered desperately. "Sango, Rin, Miroku, it's Kagura! We have to do something!"

The others nodded and drew out their weapons. "But how, _she's just hanging there_!" Kouga whispered back.

"What is wrong with you? She's tied up you moron! Did you suddenly go blind?"

Miroku stared at me. "Kagome, are you saying there's something there holding her up?"

I rolled my eyes. "I've been saying that for the last three minutes!"

He nodded. "This is the work of a demon, a very powerful one if only you can see its powers."

"Then how are we suppose to stop it?"

"Well we could-"

I drowned him out as an eager imp came skipping up with a lit torch towards the wood pile.

"Kagura!" I screamed, emerging from the woods with the dwarf's scrambling behind me. I had a hollow arrow out and set against my bow before I could even blink. It filled with my miko power and I let it fly, shooting itself straight towards the fire. The arrow sailed right through the flames on the torch and it blew out.

The imps and demons screamed out in rage and rushed to meet us. The dwarfs happily lifted their weapons and charged out to meet them, leaving me to shot Kagura down.

Suddenly a string shot out and struck itself against the dry timber, creating sparks and setting it on fire. It quickly spread before I could draw another arrow to put it out and the string lowered Kagura an inch.

I drew out an arrow to try and help the dwarfs get rid of another imps and demons so one of them could be spared to catch Kagura as I cut her down.

But as I set it against the bow another damn string came out of nowhere and snatched it out of my grasp.

I looked up and saw a woman sitting up on a tree branch, her face hidden by the shadows. She swung her legs slightly, crossing her leg over the other as she manipulated something between her fingers.

...and even with her in the shade I could tell her outfit was sluttier then Kikyo's clothes.

The figure slowly stood up and lazily twisted her fingers, and I was barely able to shout out a warning to Hiten before her threads could wrap themselves around him. He retreated from Kagura with a scowl, and returned to fighting with the other dwarfs until he could try again.

"Now, now you naughty girl, I just can't let you spoil my fun." she drawled out.

And Kagura dropped another inch towards the raging fire under her.

* * *

AN: I am soooooooo evil, that was an even worse cliffhanger then the last one. Oh and if anyone remembers any special phrasing Yura says can you tell me? I haven't seen that episode in awhile and I don't think I'll be able to this weekend. Sorry again about the long wait for this chapter, now that's summers coming I'll have more time to update. Hope you liked the new chapter, now go review and tell me how much you love me and complain about how long I took. Have a nice week. 


	27. Hanging by a Thread

AN: Hello my lovely wonderful readers. Hope you're glad to read the next chapter of Snow White that isn't half a year late.

Tanith- Aw, thanks. No one's ever acted like a crack fiend to show how much they loved my story before. In a creepy way it's kinda sweet. Thanks for reviewing, I hope you didn't scratch your neck hard enough to leave welts or cuts.

Tanith- Oh hey, you reviewed twice! Sutra? Surta? Something like that right? Ok, I really have to remember that. Thanks.

Neko Jer- Oh maybe one of the dwarfs can make fun of her voice? Might be funny. Sorry about the wait, thanks for reviewing.

Demonprietess07- Maybe, maybe not. You'll find out this chapter though.

Crazypicciloplayer014- Thanks, hope the rest of the story is as good.

Devils-only-one- Cat's cradle? Weirdo, how could you use cat's cradle in a sentence and not sound like the biggest moron ever? Oh well, another thing the dwarfs can make fun of her with, mwhahaha. Thanks for reviewing, hope this chapter is as good as the others.

And that's it. Hope you all like chapter 27 of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs...Sort of and don't forget to review after your done reading.

Disclaimer- Sorry, can't think of a good way to say I don't own Inuyasha today. I'll try harder next time, promise.

* * *

**Inuyasha and Sesshomaru**

"What the hell do you mean Kagura's dead?" Inuyasha asked, angered.

Kikyo sniffed and brought her handkerchief up to her eyes again. "Last night, Lady Kagura must have gone for a walk in the woods. All we found was a piece of her kimono with her blood all over it." Kikyo moaned before crying again.

While Kikyo buried her head in her hands and her crying turned to wailing Inuyasha looked over at his brother and rolled his eyes. Sesshomaru nodded slightly before turning his attention back to Kikyo.

"Then I'm very sorry to have to give you more bad news, Queen Kikyo. But my brother and I have stayed here long enough, we must start traveling again."

Inuyasha's head jerked and he stared at his brother in shock.

"You're leaving?" Kikyo asked, forgetting to 'mourn' for Kagura.

Sesshomaru nodded, "Yes, I still have to find a mate for myself and possibly Inuyasha. We have a few lords to visit in the South yet. We really can't waste any more time."

Kikyo looked at them with a strange look in her eye. "You want to find a wife for Inuyasha?"

"If possible."

"Well...what would the chances be that I could become Inuyasha's wife?"

**Later**

"There is no fucking way in hell I'm marrying Kikyo!" Inuyasha roared to his brother when they were alone in his room.

Sesshomaru sighed and wondered if Jaken had packed any ear plugs for him. "Did I say you had to?"

"Then why the hell did you tell her you'd think about it? I'll kill myself before that bitch becomes my wife! If that doesn't mean anything to you, just think of the children, your future nieces and nephews, do you them from _her_?" Inuyasha asked, disgusted.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to rub at his pounding temples. "Inuyasha we need to buy more time. We couldn't stay here any longer without people starting to wonder about our intentions. If we're here discussing marriage between yourself and Kikyo we have more time to find Kagura, Miroku and Kagome. You're positive Kagome is still alive, correct?"

"Hell yeah."

"Then we need to do this. There's no other choice if we want to find them."

Inuyasha glared at the ground. "Fine...but if you set a marriage date I'm jumping out the window."

"And is that suppose to be incentive for me not to set a date?" Sess asked dryly.

"I pray to Kami it doesn't come to that. But we have to hurry, time is running out." a quiet voice from the corner said.

* * *

**Kagome**

I glared at the woman standing on the tree branch. "Show yourself, or are you scared?" I taunted.

"You think I'm afraid of a few humans and second-rate demons?" she asked angrily, tossing out a few strings that wrapped themselves around the opposite tree branch and she gracefully flipped down to meet me, landing on one of the strings below her.

She had short straight black hair that came down to about her chin and was kept back by a red piece of string. Her...kimono if you could call it that stopped a few inched above her knee, the front almost plunged down to her naval, and the skirt had slits up to her hips. She had the weirdest purple eyes I had ever seen and she had a sword on her hip attached by a yellow belt. Her hands were covered with black gloves with the fingers cut off and even as she smirked at me she manipulated the strings between her fingers.

I gasped when she lowered Kagura another inch over the flames. "What do you want with Kagura?"

The woman shrugged, idly playing with the strings. "She hasn't done anything to me, but she made my mistress very, very cross." she explained in a high pitched voice.

"Kikyo?" I asked, my anger starting to make me tremble.

The woman shrugged and stuck out at Sango.

"Sango!" I yelled and she brought up her sword up in time to slice though the string.

I glared back at the woman. "Who the hell are you? And why do you use these damn strings to fight with."

She sighed, "Oh my, oh me, you think this is string?"

"What else is it?"

"It's hair you brat, and I'm called Yura of the Hair if you were wondering, but you needn't remember," she unsheathed her sword and flung herself towards me.

"Since you're about to join your precious Kagura in hell!"

I snorted and ducked just as she swung. "How? Are you going to suffocate me with your breasts? They're certainly big enough." I taunted.

She frowned, flipped and landed on another piece of hair. "I wish you'd use more restraint when addressing a lady."

Kagura fell another two inches.

Yura sighed when she saw Hiten trying to inch his way over to Kagura again. With a simple twist of her fingers she caught him by the edge of his braid.

"Behind you!" I yelled and he cut through the hair with his spear.

Yura yanked the cut hair back, annoyed but her eyes gleamed when she saw the hair still attached to it.

"Oh what pretty hair!"she gushed, her eyes moving greedily around the dwarfs, she snatched strands of hair from Kouga, Sango, Rin, Miroku, Ayame and myself.

She sorted through the strands, throwing away the ones she didn't like. "Oh me, oh my just look at all this pretty hair!" she cooed to Kouga and Miroku.

She smiled cooly to the rest of us. "To many spilt ends in your hair but beggars can't be choosers."

I winched when Sango, Ayame and Rin killed the demon/imp they had been fighting and turned to glare at Yura.

"What the hell do you mean my hair has spilt ends?" Sango yelled.

"Yeah, my hair is better then any of those morons!" Ayame roared.

Kouga arrogantly stroked a hand down his long mane, "Now, now girls you heard the lady, she obviously knows what I've known all along, that my hair is superior to yours."

"WHAT?" they all screeched.

I resisted the urge to hit my head against a tree. "Um, guys can we yell at each other about this later?" I hissed.

Yura stroked the strands of Kouga's, Hiten's, and Miroku's hair against her cheek as she played with the hair in her hand.

She gasped and glanced over to where Kagura should have been, but was instead, nestled safely in Hiten's arms.

"Oh you naughty, naughty boy!" she shrieked and she twisted her hair around them both.

The hairs tied them together and Yura circled her hands, forming a red circle in the center of them. Hiten gasped when the hair around his throat tightened, and Kagura winced when the hairs cut into her skin.

I felt my power hovering just under my skin, without even thinking I filled it into one of the arrows and shot it straight at Yura.

She noticed it at the last second and dived out of the way, the arrow just clipping her on shoulder. She dropped whatever spell she had on Kagura and Hiten and they fell to the ground. Hiten coughed, trying to get air into his lungs and gently held Kagura with one hand. The dwarfs rushed to surround them, making sure Yura would have to get though them first if she wanted Hiten and Kagura.

I looked back at Yura, certain Kagura and Hiten would be safe. She glared back at me, crouching on a few ropes of hair and clutching her wounded shoulder. She slowly stood up and let her hand fall, showing off her injury.

Half of her shoulder was taken off and blood was pouring down her arm. A huge stream of black hair suddenly flew in front of her, and when it passed her arm was healed.

"I fear I have become very cross with you. But you're lucky I don't have time to finish you off." she promised angrily. She flung hair around tree branches and using it as a rope, flew herself away, taking all her hair with her.

"So you win, for now. I shall see you again, you horrible girl." she called back.

I didn't go after her, though I probably should have. I turned and rushed towards where Hiten was still cradling Kagura in his arms.

I kneeled down next to her and latched onto her arm. "Kagura? Can you hear me?" I half whispered.

She looked up at me and slowly smiled. "Hey Kag."

I launched myself into her arms, crying into her neck. "Oh Kagura! Thank Kami you're alright! I was so worried when I saw you hanging there. You didn't get burned right?" I asked and bent down to look at her feet.

She laughed. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? Damn girl, did you see all that power you had? Must come from hanging out with me so much." She bragged.

I laughed and hugged her again. "I missed you."

"Yeah, yeah, me to, do we really have to get into all this mushy crap?"

She broke away from me and looked up at the man who held her. She gasped and her red eyes started to gleam with something I'd never seen before.

"Kagome, aren't you going to introduce me to this...handsome young man here?" she purred, licking her lips.

Hiten slowly grinned, "My name's Hiten, I assume you're the lovely Kagura Kagome's been telling me so much about?"

"Assume? Since when does Hiten use words like assume?' Kouga whispered to Rin, as Hiten brought Kagura's hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckle, "-But she hasn't nearly done you justice, beautiful."

Kouga snorted and Rin quickly elbowed him in the stomach.

I bit my lip and looked for cover. Kagura hates to be called pet names. The last man who called her 'my dear' in a romantic way got sent through four trees and off a cliff.

But when I raised my head from my hands..._she was blushing!_

"What did she tell you about me?" Kagura asked, sounding almost shy. (Which is weird because there's no such thing as a shy Kagura. A shy Kagura is right up there with Big Foot and a chaste Kikyo.)

"From what she told me I gathered you were an extremely beautiful witch, but I never thought reality would be better then dreams." he said huskily. (Kami did I just use _huskily_? Someone kill me now, please)

Kagura blushed harder and giggled. (Oh Kami, the worlds about to end, Kagura's giggling.) "Are you sure, I've always found reality to be disappointing."

Hiten's red-pink eyes burned into Kagura's crimson one's as he slowly started to smile again, "Trust me sweetheart. I'm sure." he said in a voice that sent shivers down the spines of anything female-demon, human or animal.

Miroku glanced over at Sango and slowly grinned before hooking an arm over her shoulders and hauling her close to him. "Hey Sango, why don't we make like the squirrel's in that tree over there and show those poor souls how it's done?" he asked suggestively while his hand crept down her back.

"YOU SICK PERVERT!" Sango yelled and brought her boomerang down on the top of his head.

Miroku quickly got back up and held his hands out harmlessly. "Now, now Sango, it was just a suggestion."

"A SUGGESTION THAT'S ABOUT TO GET YOU KILLED!" she yelled and lifted her boomerang again.

He yelped and dived behind me, using myself as a shield.

"Please have mercy on me!" he prayed while the rest of us sighed.

"It's nice to know Miroku hasn't changed at all." Kagura remarked.

Miroku reached over form behind me and took her hand, "Lady Kagura, it's lovely to see you again, have you considered baring my children yet?"

"Monk." Hiten growled while I rolled my eyes and Sango glared at him.

"-because the only woman I want to have children with is Sango and if you've agreed to my request I have to turn it down." Miroku finished hurriedly.

Hiten nodded approvingly while Sango's glare turned into a death stare. "And when did I agree to this?"

Miroku paled and tried to sink lower out of sight behind me, "um, Sango...please?"

She raised her sword, "I'll give you five seconds to run if you ever want to have children."

Miroku shot up, "Sango, please-"

"Five."

"Be reasonable!"

"Four."

"Sango, please stop this, it's turning me on so much I can barely stand!" Miroku said, putting the back of hand to his forehead and rasing another hand as if to ward her off.

"Good, if you're on the ground it'll make it easier for me to crave out the family jewels. Three, two, one!"

Miroku yelped and ran away with Sango close on his heels.

Hiten rolled his eyes and stood up with Kagura in his arms. "Come on, we better get home, Sango will probably chase Miroku all the way there herself. And we need to get Kagura's wounds cleaned."

Kagura put her arm around his neck and leaned her face in his shoulder as I climbed on Kouga's back and Rin sat on Kirara with Shippo safely in her arms.

"Let's go home and hope Sango hasn't kill Miroku before we get there." Kouga said cheerfully before taking off.

* * *

**Inuyasha and Sesshomaru**

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru whirled around to face whoever had spoken and were shocked to see a little girl dressed entirely in white kneeling with a mirror in her hands.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked.

The girl looked up from her mirror and speared Sesshomaru with her dark eyes. "I am called Kanna of the Glass. I can...see things with my mirror."

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked.

Kanna looked down. "Until you were six you slept with a geshia doll you named Yumi."

She looked down again and giggled, "I've also seen you when you scratch your fleas."

Inuyasha turned red. "Can you see anything more important then that or do you only do cheap parlor tricks?"

Kanna looked down again, "Your friends are alive."

Inuyasha sucked in a breath, "All of them?"

Kanna nodded and showed her mirror to them. They saw Sango chasing a scared Miroku while Kagura was cradled in someone's arms. And Kagome was...

"What the hell is that wench doing on some jerks back!" Inuyasha roared when he saw Kagome nestled against a male demon's back.

"Inuyasha...do they look familiar to you?"

Kanna nodded as if she guessed Sesshomaru's thoughts. "Yes my lord, he is Lord Kouga of the East, and the man holding Lady Kagura is Lord Hiten."

"I don't believe it, I thought they were dead." Sesshomaru almost whispered.

"I don't care if that bastard's alive or dead, he's gonna be dead if he doesn't let go of Kagome soon!" Inuyasha swore.

Sesshomaru tried not to sigh, "Calm yourself Inuyasha. You were to young to remember them before they disappeared." he turned to face Kanna, "Why have you come to us?"

She slowly drew her mirror down. "My mistress is Kikyo, but no matter how much she tries to convert me I am not a force of evil. Queen Midoriko saved my life once and taught me that evil like Kikyo and Naraku needs to be stopped no matter the cost. I'm merely repaying a debt, though even if I owed her nothing I would be here anyway. Everything else is in place to overthrow Kikyo, the only missing pieces are you two and what your decisions will be."

Kanna turned her mirror back up, "Look into my mirror to what the future will be if Kikyo finds what she's looking for."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stepped closer and when they saw what was on the surface wished they hadn't.

Death. Horrible, slow painful death. They watched as innocent people were needlessly killed and tortured, entire cities burned to the ground, evil demons running wild, and this destruction didn't just stay in Japan. It spread to the mainland, crippled all the great empires and left them wastelands. And at the center of it all was Kikyo, Queen of the world with her miserable husband Inuyasha, chained to her side with a collar around his neck.

Kanna swept her hand over the mirror and the images disappeared, leaving only the reflected surface of their shocked faces. "Do you see what will happen if Kikyo is not stopped? All of human and demon kind will be wiped out eventually if she has anything to say about it. I know what I'm asking of you is a hard choice to make. The path ahead of you is hard and dangerous if you chose to help the miko princess stop this evil. You may not live through it. But I promise you, if you stop Kikyo the rest of your lives will be filled with a happiness many people never feel. Your lives, your children's lives, your grandchildren's lives and so forth will be peaceful and fruitful." Kanna swore.

"What is this object Kikyo is looking for?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The Jewel of Four Souls, Queen Midoriko's spirit."

Inuyasha snorted. "Come on, that's just a fairy tale, there's never been any sign of the jewel. Right Sess?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer but looked at Kanna, "Does Kikyo have any idea of where it is?"

Kanna shook her head. "She believed the key was Kagome but she hasn't been able to find it yet."

She looked down at her mirror, suddenly nervous. "If you decide to get involved, there's a map behind Lady's Kagura's mirror that will help. Please ignore the naked woman on the back." Kanna said, slightly amused. "I'll understand if you don't want to risk your lives, it is a lot to ask of you." her head shot up and she gasped, "Mistress Kikyo is coming, I must go."

She stood up with her mirror tightly clutched to her, and started to fade away, "If you ever need any help at all, just call my name twice and I'll be there as soon as I can. Farewell."

She finally faded away and left the lords standing there with their thoughts.

Inuyasha made a noise in the back of his throat and turned toward the door. He looked back at Sess and threw a cocky grin over his shoulder, "Well come on Sess, we can't let people find out a little girl is braver then the great dog lords of the West." he said arrogantly.

Sesshomaru only smiled slightly as he and his brother walked towards their destiny.

* * *

**Kikyo**

"So Kanna." Kikyo purred after she stepped out of the painting. "Has Inuyasha stopped 'changing' yet?"

Kanna looked down at her mirror and frowned as only smoke filled the surface. "No Mistress. But the smoke is clearing. H e's almost done choosing his path."

Kikyo growled and threw a glass bottle at Kanna, just barely missing her. "Damn it you idiot, if you can't some up with some way for me to win Inuyasha soon I'm never going to take you back from Naraku!" she promised and swore again when Kanna's face never changed.

Kikyo suddenly laughed, "Not that it matters if Sesshomaru decides to give Inuyasha to me in marriage. Then Inuyasha has no choice about it." she said, sounding smug. "Kanna, tell me what would convince Lord Sesshomaru to give Inuyasha to me?" she asked, sitting back on her bed.

Kanna looked down on her mirror and waited patiently until the ripples and smoke faded away.

"Well?" Kikyo asked eagerly.

Kanna examined the surface. "He wants gold, lots of gold. Some palaces near the ocean, a few dozen beautiful dancing girls."

Kikyo frowned. "So he really does like women? I've always assumed he had a thing going with the monk."

Kanna shook her head. "He also wants...dog food?"

Kikyo bit her lip. "You positive? If I offer him dog food he might get offended."

"That's what the mirror says Mistress."

Kikyo shrugged. "Fine, but it's your head if your wrong." Kikyo's face lit up into a smile as soon as Naraku came in.

"Naraku! Baby! What took you so long?"

He glared at her. "What's this I hear about you asking for Inuyasha?" he asked angrily.

"Don't worry Naraku, I'm not throwing you away. But do you know how much power Inuyasha has? He would be a powerful ally if he was bound to me." Kikyo explained.

"I still don't like it."

"Calm down Naraku, I don't complain when you're off raping young girls instead of being with me, do I? And if you're a good boy, I'll give you a nice manor with all the young, pretty virgins you want."

Naraku's face relaxed into a hesitant smile. "Really?'

"Of course. Now did you get Yura to do that little job?"

"Yes, she should be finishing that witch about now."

"Good boy, now come to momma."

Kanna slipped away unnoticed as Kikyo and Naraku...played.

* * *

**Kagome**

"What do you mean, my hair's frizzy?" Rin yelled at Kouga, standing nose to nose with him.

"You heard me, do I need to say it again? Your. Hair. Is. Frizzy."

"It is sooo not frizzy!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"At least it's not dry like yours!" Rin mocked.

"Dry? Are you calling my hair dry? It's the silkiest, smoothest thing you're ever going to touch!" Kouga shot back.

Kagura and I sighed as we watched them. "Do they do this a lot?" she asked as I smoothed the cream over her cuts.

"Just be glad they're not yelling about when Kouga mates with Ayame." I said grimly. "He gets so mad when Rin tied to bribe him to take her on the days she's picked."

"They bet on that? What day did you pick?"

I smiled slyly. "Six months from today. Kouga put a lot of money on never when he found out about it."

"Does he really hate her?" Kagura asked, watching Rin and Kouga argue about who had the shiniest hair.

"No, I don't think Kouga knows what he wants yet. Rin and Sango thinks he has problems committing." I finished the last cut on her face before moving to the faint lines on her arms.

"So you really like Hiten, huh?"

Kagura blushed and bit her lip, "I think so, he's just so handsome and gallant and so handsome and so romantic and so handsome and caring."

"You said handsome three times."

"I know. And yet he's this alpha male who you know will protect you no matter what."

"I thought you hated guys who tried to protect you?" I asked as I finished her shoulder and she pulled the rest of her arm out of her sleeve for me.

"Yeah but it's just so...I don't know, honest when he does it. I don't get the feeling he's doing it because he thinks I can't take care of myself or he's trying to impress me with his strength. It's like he's protecting me because he wants to, not because he feels like he has to, you know?"

"Awwww that's so sweet Kagura!" Ayame and Rin cooed as they crowed around the bed.

"I wish I had someone like that." Rin sighed.

"Me to, why can't Kouga be more like Hiten?" Ayame asked, glaring at Kouga who was lodging in the doorway.

He rolled his eyes, "Ain't my fault I'm not a wimp like Hit."

"HE IS NOT A WIMP YOU JERK!" Rin and Ayame roared.

"Who's not a wimp?" Hiten asked as he came in with Shippo on his shoulder.

"Oh look, he's good with kids to!" Ayame gushed.

Hiten looked at her strangely, "What's wrong with you? Me and Ship have always gotten along."

Rin and Ayame smiled sweetly as they grabbed me and Shippo and started pulling us out the door. "Well we'll just leave you two alone now, come on Kag."

I dug my heels into the floor, "I'm not finished with Kagura's wounds yet." I protested.

"Oh come on, what are you really doing anyway? Just rubbing some cream over the cuts? Hiten can finish that!" Rin said as she pulled harder.

I raised an eyebrow at Kagura and she blushed, nodding slightly.

I grinned wickedly and let Rin pull me out the door, catching sight of Kagura blushing as Hiten walked towards her before turning my back on them.

Ayame and Rin dragged me downstairs before they started to squeal and jump up and down holding each others hands. "Oh my Kami, they're so cute together!"

"Yeah I know, do you think they'll name their kids after us?" Ayame asked which caused a new round of squealing and 'oh my kami's'.

Shippo hopped on my shoulder and looked at them. "Is there something wrong with them?"

I sighed, "Not really, they're just being the matchmakers from hell right now. Come on, let's see if Sango's finished using Miroku for target practice."

We walked outside to where Sango was very happily throwing her Hiraikotsu at Miroku as he ran back and forth. He yelped as it barely missed him.

"Sango please!"

"I suggest you run faster monk." she said helpfully as she caught her boomerang with a graceful movement and prepared to throw it again.

"Hey Sango, are you almost done trying to kill Miroku?" I asked as I walked up to her. "I need him to go catch us some fish for dinner."

She sighed and placed her weapon across her back. "I guess I'm done. But only if you make that really good stew again."

I promised her I would as Miroku threw himself across my feet and kissed my knees, "Oh thank you Kagome! Any longer of that and my heart would have given out."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah just get me some fish."

He stood up and bowed, "Right away my savior." he said and started running towards the river.

"Hey Roku! A fishing pole might help!" I called out to him. He stopped and started running back towards the cottage.

"Oh right, thanks Kagome!"

Shippo and I rolled our eyes together and started to walk towards the kitchen. "So Shippo do you want to learn how to make that bread you love so much?"

**Later**

"Hey, someone pass the tea?" Kouga called as everyone started eating their second helpings.

"Only if you pass the rice over." Rin said as they switched food.

"Here Kagura, try this." Hiten said, holding up a piece of fish for her.

She leaned forward and took it with her mouth, "It's good, try this." Kagura said silkily and held out a piece of string bean for him.

"This is really good Kagome, are there anymore vegetables left?" Sango asked.

I nodded, "Yeah they're in the kitchen, Rin could you go get some?"

She stood up after shoving another bite of fish in her mouth and stole some of Ayame's bread.

"Hey guys, I was wondering would it be alright for me to plant a garden? We're running low on fruit and vegetables and it would save some money if you guys didn't need to buy them." I asked.

"Sure, me and Kouga can clear a spot for you after work tomorrow." Hiten said, shoving more stew in his mouth.

Ayame fluttered her eyes at Kouga, "Hey Kouga, with all the money we save from this garden thing of Kag's, we can save up for a little nest of our own."

"WE'RE NOT GOING TO HAVE A LITTLE NEST OF OUR OWN YOU CRAZY WOMAN!"

Ayame pouted, "What, do you want to spend the rest of our lives here? I guess that's ok if you really don't a home by ourselves."

Kouga growled, "Ayame-"

"Does anyone want more stew?" I interrupted and passed around the pot when hands shot up.

"Hey, I've got the vegetables!" Rin sang as she walked thought the door.

Suddenly the door slammed open and everyone was on their feet, hands resting on their weapons when two sets of footsteps were heard running to the dining room.

I gasped when Inuyasha appeared from around the corner. "Kagome!"

"Inuyasha?" I asked, shocked.

Rin gasped and dropped the pot she was holding, spilling the vegetables all over the ground.

"It's you." she said breathlessly to the to dog demon standing behind Inuyasha. "You're the one who brought me back from the dead."

* * *

AN: Wow, look at this new development! I'm so evil for leaving it there, mwhahahaha. Oh well, I'll update soon, as soon as I'm done writing the next part to King Thurshbeard (evil laughter becomes louder.) Despite the cliffhanger, hope you all liked the chapter, please, please, please, please, please, please, please! Review and tell me what you think. Hope you all have a nice week. 


	28. Story Hour

AN: Helloooo readers! I'm really sorry about the wait. I went to Germany for awhile and I wanted to update my other fic before starting this one. And it took me awhile to get back into my other one so it took me awhile to write this. Anyway, here's the responses to my wonderful, lovely, reviewers.

Suzie- Thanks, and don't worry, she's old enough. (I think. Don't remember how old I made her) Hope this chapter runs well to.

Kagome1322- Yeah, sorry about that but I think I've mentioned I'm a evil bitch a few times now. (Mwhahaha) And no, I have no idea how hard it would be for me to stop doing that since I'm writing this story and I already knew she wasn't dead. (Go me!) I like it when they're all friends to, makes it easier for them to gang up on the poor guys. (MWHAHAHA! (See how that one got capital letters?)) Thanks for reviewing.

My Otaku- Hey, blame my mother. She's the one who taught me how to read. And you can blame my father to since he can't spell either. And you can blame my brother for being...I don't know, a moron. (Genetics is a cruel, evil, bitch)

Demonprietess07- It was, really? YAY! Sorry if it took to long to update.

Crazypicciloplayer014- ...you know you just gave me a really good idea. (Another round of evil laughing insures) Thanks.

Neko Jer- Thanks, I love it when people love my story.

Tanith- Don't stop if you feel you need to express more. I would hate it if you had to see a shrink because you kept your emotions bottled up. (If that does happen, please don't sue me, I'm dirt poor) I have a good sense of humor? Wow, yay me. Thanks for reviewing.

Mediaminer- (yes, there was actually some reviews)

Horsechick- Hey, you reviewed twice! Lucky me. Aww, no one's ever called my fic wonderful before! ...Um I'd love to response to your second one but I don't really understand it. Thanks for reviewing anyway.

Kagome2000- Yeah, I know, I suck. Should have updated sooner but at least I'm updating now, right?

Selentiypotter- Thanks.

KoorisMate- Oh hey! I wondered what happened to you. Good to hear from you again. Yeah, mediaminer's weird, but there's not much you can do about it. Thanks for reviewing.

Leanne5582- Thanks, I'll try to update faster.

Orlandolover- THANK YOU! You know how I love to answer my reviewers questions because I _hate_ it when they're in suspense (hah)

Question 1. 'How did Inuyasha find them?'- You'll find out.

Question 2. 'Would it be Fluffy Rin was referring to?'- You'll find out.

Question 3. 'Did you do this on purpose?'- Ah, duh.

I hope that answered any questions you might have had. Enjoy the rest of the story.

One more thing, I can't remember everyone's full titles and I think I'm screwing them up, so I'm writing them down here and these are the final titles. Forget anything else you thought or read, alright?

Kagome- Princess Kagome of the North

Kikyo- Queen Kikyo of the North

Sess- Lord Sesshomaru of the West

Inuyasha- Prince Inuyasha of the West

Kouga- Lord Kouga of the East

Hiten- Lord Hiten (lives in the North)

Ayame- Princess/Lady Ayame of the Northern Mountains

Shippo- Shippo

Miroku- Lord Miroku (lives in the West)

Sango- Lady Sango (lives in the West)

Kagura- Lady Kagura (lives in the North)

I think I got everyone.

And finally here's chapter 28 of Snow White and the Seven 'Dwarfs'...Sort of.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, I don't make any money off this story and I have no intention of doing either in the future. (Bursts into tears)

* * *

**Kagome**

I glanced back at Rin sharply, did she really say what I think she said?

"...you were dead?" Kouga asked bluntly.

Rin didn't respond, but stared at Sesshomaru, shocked.

"You really were real?" she asked softly, "you weren't just a angel I dreamed up?"

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted as Inuyasha flew in front of him to sweep me into his arms.

"Kagome! Oh Kami Kag, I almost though you were gone." he said, pressing his nose against my temple and growled in approval of whatever scent reached his nose.

"Inuyasha!" I said, wrapping my arms around you, "It's good to see you to."

I pulled back to look at him, "But how did you find me? I'm not even sure where I am."

Inuyasha let go off me to pull something out of his shirt. "We found this map Miroku made before he disappeared. Where is the pervert anyway? Oh, hey 'Roku. What did you do that got Kikyo so pissed?"

He smiled cheerfully, "Oh just being my wonderful self."

Inuyasha looked disgusted and hit him over the head with the map. "Ew, you groped her? That's sick."

"YOU GROPED KIKYO MIROKU?" Sango roared. She paused in rasing her boomerang over her head and smiled at Sess and Inuyasha, "Hey guys, I haven't seen you in awhile have I? YOU'RE DEAD MIROKU!"

"Calm down Sango! I was just joking, and I'm insulted you think I would touch such trash." Miroku said disappointedly.

Sango slowly let down her weapon, "What happened then?"

"She caught me trying to find Kagome."

"Sesshomaru? Is that really you?" Kouga asked Sess, squinting his eyes at him.

"If you are really Lord Kouga of the East, yes I am."

Kouga grinned and the men reached out to clasp each other's elbows in a warriors handshake. "It's good to see you again, old friend."

"It's good to see you alive. What happened that you ended here?"

Kouga's eyes darkened, "Kikyo."

Sess glanced over at the others, "And the rest of you?"

"Kikyo." everyone said grimly.

"Maybe it's time we shared our stories. Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, would you care to sit down?" Hiten asked.

Sesshomaru inclined his head to Hiten, "it's good to see you as well Lord Hiten."

"Likewise."

Sesshomaru settled down across from Hiten and Kagura after greeting each other and Inuyasha sat down next to me and started stealing food from my plate.

His eyes widened, "Damn Kag, this is good! You make this? Hand me a plate, I want some more."

I blushed and handed him a plate while Sess glared at him, "Inuyasha try to contain yourself until we're done." he turned to Hiten and raised a brow.

"Kouga you go first, we'll go in order of who was here first."

Kouga nodded and swallowed down half his tea. "Alright. It started soon after Nobunaga's death-"

**Flashback**

Kouga ran faster, hoping to make it to the North before nightfall. He had just gotten word of his friend, King Nobunaga's death and was rushing to his kingdom to make sure it wasn't some cruel joke.

His lips tightened as he remembered the last letter Nobunaga had sent to him a week before his marriage to that slut Kikyo. He warned him to not trust Kikyo in anyway, and if he died to take his daughter Kagome and bring her under his care.

So here he was, minutes from King Nobunaga's palace, fulfilling his last wish.

He just hoped it wasn't to late to save Kag.

He finally reached the palace gates just as the sun was starting to sink. He didn't even bother to pound on the doors, instead just striding though when one of the guards recognized him and opened them.

He stalked into the main hall, glaring at any new servants Kikyo had put in. He smiled darkly when they paled and ran away.

" You must be Lord Kouga, what a pleasure it is to meet you. My husband always talked about you." Kikyo said as she swept into the hall.

Kouga stopped and clenched his fists, "I've come for Kagome."

Kikyo's bland hostess smile faded, "What do you mean?"

"I mean Nobunaga didn't trust you with his daughter. He wants me to take care of her."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm afraid that's not possible, I've grown attached to my stepdaughter and refuse to give her up."

Kouga snarled, "You know damn well the only person you love is yourself. And I've got a letter from him here, stating Kagome is not to be left with you. Don't fight me on this Kikyo, you know you'll lose."

Kikyo smiled chillingly, "Oh I know about that letter Kouga, I have the other one for Sesshomaru that Nobunaga never got a chance to send out. But the question is, does anyone else know, or did you just blindly rush into things?"

Kouga froze, then bared his claws, "You bitch."

Kikyo pouted, "Kouga, since when do you talk to a lady like that?" she snapped her fingers and a net weighed down with lead dropped over him and a dozen men jumped out, pointing swords at him.

"Naraku, dearest." she called out and a evil looking man with red eyes stepped out of the shadows to stand at her side. "Would you like to play with the wolf?"

He smiled gleefully and nodded.

"Alright, have fun." she said cheerfully as the broad side of a sword came and hit Kouga on head, knocking him out.

Later

Kouga moaned and rubbed his aching head. He slowly sat up and leaned against the damp, hard wall he was laying next to and waited for his eyesight to adjust to the darkness.

And screamed like a little girl when he saw himself strapped to a table.

"What the hell?" he asked himself, looking down at his freed hands and glancing back at himself on the table.

"My spell will not last long, you need to leave." a quiet voice said beside him.

Kouga shrieked again, and jerked his head around where a little girl dressed in white sat next to him, holding a mirror in her lap.

"Where did you come from?"

She smiled wistfully, "That is not important right now. I'm shielding you so no one can see you. You will be able to leave the castle safely while Naraku is torturing what he thinks is you. But I'm not strong enough to hold both spells at once, you must leave before Naraku enters. You'll be visible once you reach the forest.'

Kouga looked hard at her and nodded as he stood up. "Fine, where's Kagome?"

"I'm afraid you can not take her."

"What? I have to take her, its for her own safety!" Kouga argued.

The little girl shook her head. "You can not. If Kagome is gone Kikyo will know you live. And Kagome will need you more in the future then she does now." the girl turned to look at him and her black eyes seemed to pierce his soul. "I promise you she will be alive the next time you meet, but you must go into hiding until that day comes or Kikyo will kill Kagome for sure. I feel Naraku coming, Go quickly, please."

Kouga gritted his teeth but rushed for the door. He stopped and turned back, "Thank you for saving me, but if Kag doesn't survive this I'll hunt you down and kill you."

The girl nodded. "Very well. Now go!"

Kouga nodded and fled.

**End of Flashback**

"Well, what did you do after that?" Shippo asked.

He took another sip from his tea and shrugged, "I found this spot, built the cottage and mined for money when I needed it."

He looked at Sesshomaru, "What did Kikyo say happened to me?"

"She said that you were attacked by rouge demons and torn to pieces on the way to the North. Then your cousin took over the crown. It's strange, Inuyasha and I were met by a little girl who you say you met. She told us her name was Kanna and she was helping Kagome. But never mind, I'll get to that in a minute. Who was the second 'dwarf'?"

"I was." Hiten said. "I was lucky enough Kikyo left me alone for a year after her husbands death before coming after me-"

**Flashback**

"How are we doing Manten?" Hiten asked his brother as he kicked back and dropped his feet on his chair.

Manten grinned at him over top of files and accounts, his hand sliding over his nearly bald head. "Very well brother. Profits are up, and we have clients lining up to use the services of 'Thunder Brother's Shipping' to send objects all over Japan."

Hiten smirked and laced his fingers behind his head, "You know Manten, this has to be one of your best ideas ever, using our amazing gifts of flight to start a carrier business. I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner."

Manten shrugged modestly and went back to the books as Hiten sighed blissfully as he listened to the soothing rainfall outside.

"This sure is the life, having a successful company with your own family, money to do what you want, and that hot little number I'm sleeping with. Life sure is sweet. I wonder what Yumi's going to be wearing when I show up tonight...?" he asked himself

Manten and Hiten paused in what they were doing when someone started to pound on the door.

Hiten rolled his eyes and sat up straight, "Remind me to get us a secretary so we don't have to deal with these morons after hours." he said to Manten. "Come in!"

The door slid open and a figure hidden under a black cloak drenched in water stepped in silently.

"Thanks for coming, but I'm going to have ask you to come back tomorrow when we're not closed." Hiten said.

The man pulled his hood down and Hiten stiffened. There was something strange about the man with his blood red eyes, black hair and that cruel slant to his mouth. He practically screamed-evil.

Hiten mentally shook himself and warned himself not to be judgmental as the man opened his mouth to speak.

"I am Naraku, one of Queen Kikyo's most loyal servants. She requests your services for a very...special package."

"This very minute? It's raining outside and it's almost 10 o' clock at night." Hiten pointed out.

"It's very urgent, will you really deny your queen?" Naraku asked.

Hiten looked at Manten and his brother gave a helpless shrug, saying it was up to him. Hiten sighed and rubbed at his shoulder. He could really care less about his queen, he didn't like her much and couldn't wait for someone else to take the throne. But it would be bad if he pissed off the most powerful person in the North.

"Fine, we'll come. I'm not saying we'll take the job but we'll listen to queen and maybe take it in the morning." Hiten finally said.

Naraku nodded. "Excellent. Follow me then." he said as he drew the hood over his face again and Manten and Hiten got their own cloaks.

Half an Hour Later

The carriage barely made a sound as it parked in front of Kikyo's palace. The door swung open and Hiten and Manten stepped out, following Naraku to the palace door. He led them though the castle until they were in what they assumed was the throne room, since Queen Kikyo was sitting in a orate chair, looking down at her visitors.

Naraku bowed low to her. "The Thunder Brothers as you requested my queen."

She nodded to him and looked over at Hiten and Manten. "Thank you for coming out so late."

Hiten and Manten went down on their knees and bowed, "We were only to glad to, my queen." Hiten said smoothly. Hey, just because he didn't like her wasn't an excuse to show off why he was called the smoothest talker in the Northern Lands!

She nodded towards them, "I would like to pay for your services in delivering a special package." she motioned to a servant who stood in the shadows to come forward. A young fox demon with bright orange hair and a fluffy looking tail stepped out, dragging a large, rectangular box behind him.

"Would you be able to transport this container to the Miyagi family?" Hiten studied it and sniffed at it discretely to make sure she didn't have anything illegal in it. He finally shrugged, "Yeah, I could carry something like that."

"Good, I'm willing to pay 7,000 yen." Kikyo said briskly and Hiten though his eyes would pop out.

He bowed again, "We'll happily take your package to the Miyagi's my queen."

She nodded again. "If I like how you perform this time, I'll use you again. You may leave."

Naraku gestured for them to follow him as they left the room with the boy close on their heels, still dragging the box behind him.

A Few Months later

"Hey Manten, lookin' good brother!" Hiten praised as his brother walked though the doors of their new office with his new wig.

Manten grinned and smoothed his hand over his new hair. "Thanks brother, how's Hatsu?"

Hiten sighed, "Expensive as usual, but she did warn me about that before she become

my mistress. It's a good thing she gives good head."

The brothers laughed as knocking started at the door. Hiten grimaced. "That must be Naraku, is it just me or does he give you the creeps to?"

Manten shrugged as he went to open the door and let Naraku in.

"Come, queen Kikyo is waiting." he said without even bothering to take a step outside the hall.

Hiten looked at Manten and rolled his eyes but they followed Naraku to the carriage anyway.

**Kikyo's Throne Room**

"Thank you for coming at such short notice. I have a package I need delivered to the Fukui family." Kikyo said, as she motioned for the boy they learned was named Shippo to bring the package forward.

"I must say, I've been very impressed with your work so for. You two are very hardworking." Kikyo chatted as Shippo struggled with the box.

Manten replied back as Hiten idly watched the boy drag the box towards them. He felt sorry for Shippo, he was a good kid to be stuck working for Kikyo. Way to young too. He wondered what happened that made him become her servant.

"Hey, Shippo let me help you with that." he offered and walked toward him.

Shippo started to struggle harder with the package. "No, really I can do it,- woah!" Shippo screamed when he tripped and the box fall with him, spilling it's contents all over the floor.

Everyone froze when a dead little girl spilled out of the box, her naked little body covered with dried blood, cuts and bruises. Shippo screamed and jumped away from the little girl into Hiten's arms pressing his face against his neck.

Hiten held him instinctively as he sobbed, "What the hell is going on?" he asked as calmly as possible to Kikyo.

She curled her lip, "Well if you must know, the dead girl is the five year old daughter of Kei Fukui. It's a warning."

Hiten stared at her."For what?" he growled.

"That if he gets in my way again it'll be his whole family."

"And you wanted me to deliver the man's own child to him like that?" Hiten demanded.

Kikyo rolled her eyes and flopped back agaisnt her throne, "Why not? That's what you've been doing for me for the last few months."

Hiten and Manten felt the blood drain out of their faces. "We've been giving families their dead children?" he asked horrified.

Kikyo shrugged, "It's not always kids, sometimes it's parents, aunts, uncles, trusted servants, whoever was the easiest to grab at the time. Now for this package I'll pay you-"

"Do you really think we'll work for you any longer?" manten asked angrily.

Kikyo rolled her eyes and flopped back into her throne, "If you're having trouble will morals or whatever I'll double the price."

"We wouldn't work for you if you offered ten times the money you crazy bitch!" Hiten yelled, his hold on Shippo tightening protectively.

She narrowed her eyes at them, "Fine, I get the point. Naraku!" she sang and instantly they were surrounded by armed men. "I have three new playmates for you Naraku!" she smirked as the boys looked at her, shocked and angered. "What? Did you really think you were going to live?"

"You won't get away with this Kikyo!" Hiten swore and she laughed, "Of course I will, I'm the queen, I can make up what I want about you. It was tragic really, that I discovered you and your brother were planning to kill me. I had no choice but to have you killed. Knock them out and take them to the dungeon!" she glanced at Naraku, "Try not to kill Hiten yet if you can avoid it, he'll make a cute little pet for awhile." she giggled as they were knocked over the head and dragged away.

Later

Hiten slowly opened his eyes to find he was lying on his back staring at a dirty stone ceiling with Shippo thrown carelessly across his chest. He winced when he tired to sit up and felt like he had been hit with a thousand blocks of marble.

"Good. You are awake."

Hiten gasped as a little girl dressed in white appeared in front of him. "Who are you?"

"Kanna. You don't have much time, your brother is dying." she said sadly.

Hiten felt his breath catch in his throat as he slowly turned his head to look at Manten lying next to him.

He chocked when he saw his brother's bloodied and wounded form struggling to breath. He had been tortured cruelly and Hiten rushed to hold him and to try and help him breath easier.

"Manten!" he cried out and hugged his brother to him.

"Hit-en?" Manten chocked out.

"I'm here brother, I'm here." Hiten said, rocking back and forth with Manten.

Manten sighed with relief, "Good, I didn't want to die without saying goodbye to you. I'm sorry for not being stronger Hiten."

Hiten shook his head, tears starting to fall, "Don't say that, you were always stronger then me, you'll get though this, Manten, I know you will."

"Hiten, you know I won't. It's funny, the thing I most wanted was to have a head full of hair in my next life, you know how I was always embarrassed by my baldness. But now that I know I'm dying, I'm willing to give up by few strands of hair just so I could be your brother again. Will you be my brother again Hiten?'

"Of course, I want to be your brother in every life Manten. I promise you, brother, I will not let you go un-avenged. Kikyo and Naraku will die for this." Hiten swore fiercely.

Manten smiled sadly, "That's the one thing I'm not worried about brother. Will you to two things for me Hiten?"

"Anything." he promised.

"After I die, take my power. I don't want it to go to waste." he joked weakly. "And please take care of that little fox demon, Shippo. He doesn't have a family now, so I want you to become his older brother, and love him as you did me. And I want someone else to love you since I'm gone."

Hiten nodded, "I promise."

Manten smiled again and closed his eyes, "Goodbye my brother."

Hiten sobbed harder, "Goodbye." he said and watched helplessly as the last of life drained from his brothers body.

"Why am I still alive? Why am I still here?" he demanded from Kanna, not looking up from his brother's corpse.

Kanna looked down at her mirror, to ashamed to look up. "I didn't get here in time to save him, Naraku had already started killing him. I was only able to delay his soul so he could say goodbye. You see, I put a shield around you so when Naraku beat you and Shippo it would only look like you were in pain or dead. But Kikyo kept me from coming soon enough to shield your brother as well." Kanna explained sadly.

She looked up at him, "I know you want to die as well, but you must live! One day, the person who will defeat Kikyo will come and you must be ready to help her. Take the fox demon and hide in the forest until that person comes."

Hiten met her gaze, but finally nodded. He groaned, "Damn it, how long am I going to be sore?"

Kanna smiled faintly, "It's a side effect of the shield. Go now, Kikyo and Naraku are busy and think you are dead, Go!"

He slid a hand down his boot, smiling darkly when he found the dagger still there. "I will in a minute." he promised as he slid the dagger out and placed it lightly against his brother's chest.

Kanna looked away as Hiten ate his brother's heart and waited until the bright light around him faded. She looked over as he was sliding the dagger back into his boot and gathered Shippo to him tenderly. He looked back once last time at his brother's corpse before turning away sharply and headed for the door, the fox demon safely in the crook of his arm.

**End of Flashback**

"And that was how Hiten became like my brother." Shippo said proudly as he stood up on Hiten's shoulder and stole some of his food.

"How did you meet Kouga?" Sango asked.

Hiten casually stole some chicken from Rin's plate, knowing she wouldn't notice while she stared at Sesshomaru. "We wandered around in the forest for a day or two until Kouga picked up our scent. We talked, and he agreed we could stay with him if he helped build the cottage."

Miroku glanced at Kouga who was slowly turning red, "I thought you said you'd already built the cottage Kouga."

"Well...um"

"Oh please, Kouga built a one room shack that was starting to fall apart. Hiten and me built most of the house." Shippo said as he helped himself to more of Hiten's food.

"I'm a king you runt! Not a worker!" Kouga defended himself.

"You built the cottage Hiten? No wonder it's so strong and sturdy." Kagura purred.

Hiten grinned, "You want to see something else that's strong and sturdy beautiful?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Kagura giggled, "As interesting as this is I'd rather hear about the next dwarf instead of listening to you two flirt."

Kouga grinned at Rin and winked. "You're on kid."

She sent Sess one last nervous look, "Alright. I became a 'dwarf' after the night Naraku killed me."

* * *

AN: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! God, I'm evil! Hope you guys enjoyed hearing about most of their stories, I'll finish the remaining dwarf's next chapter and maybe have a little Sess/Rin or Inu/Kag fluff! Oh and if anyone wants to give me some pointers on lemons I would bow and worship you. Have a nice week. 


	29. Touched by an Angel

AN: Hey, sorry about the wait. My computer went completely crazy, had to get a new one and when I tried to transfer the files from my old to new, something went wrong and the last chapter I was working on got screwed up or something. Don't you just love technology? Anyway, I know I should have updated KT before starting Snow White but I'm not sure what that shadow is yet. (That'll teach me not to write stuff down without thinking it through…hopefully )

HalfDemonMica- YAY! And of course Inuyasha won't marry Kikyo…unless I change my mind about that. Thanks a lot. (You know, I'm noticing a pattern between me and my plots…I should really learn to think more. Or write stuff down.)

Inuyashachick04- Sorry, I probably could have cut the goodbye down a bit but in the anime it took like 15 minutes for him to die anyway. Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot to me in this difficult time. (DAMN YOU COMPUTER!)

Neko Jer- Like I've said, if I didn't find a place to shed that goody-two shoe image I'd have to rob a bank or go crazy. Sorry you guys have to take the blunt of it.

Crazypicciloplayer014- Sorry about that (not really, mwhahaha) And thanks for offering but trust me, I know some VERY good lemon one shots. (writing Miroku scenes must be rubbing off on me.)

Mediaminer-

Cehavard90- Thank you! And sorry about updating so late, my computer was taken over by evil demons from hell (my brother)

CanaryDiamond- Ok, I'm really, really terrified this is going to offend you, but I'm the type of person who hates to think she didn't make things in her story clear. Knowing me, I'm probably going to screw it up, make it sound insulting or ungrateful and for that I'm really sorry and I'll try hard not to do that. But you seem like the type of person who likes the truth and admires people who speak up, so I'm not going to insult you for trying to genuinely help me by just thanking you for your input and leave it there. (But I still hope I don't offend you.) I know I make it seem like I think Kikyo's right up there with Hitler and Stalin but I really don't hate her that much. I probably could have used Naraku as the main evil guy, but since the evil stepmother in Snow White is female and I couldn't figure out how to make the stepmother male, I decided to use Kikyo and build her up as even worse then she is in the anime. (I did the same with Hiten, only he's the good guy.) So I'm just trying to make her worse then she is, to make her a really good bad guy who everyone's going to love see die at the end. (I'm trying to make sure Kikyo and Naraku aren't the poor misunderstood bad guys some people pity when they die.) You mentioned that Inuyasha doesn't have a reason to act prissy-as far as you know! (Seriously though, that didn't even cross my mind until you mentioned it. Now I'm planning on him having one of those nice, long, heart to heart talks with Kag on how he wasn't accepted right away as a half demon, survived by himself in the wild, blah, blah, blah. Long sob story basically. And I won't make it as flip as it's sounding now.) And as for the other characters, yeah I might be depending a bit to much on the stereotypes. (I have to admit, writing a fluffy Sess or a horny Miroku is sooo much fun!) But what happened in the show didn't happen in my fic until much later. I always saw Miroku, Sango, and Rin as to strong to let what Kikyo did ruin their lives. And right now they don't have time to whine or be affected because all their energies are going to destroying Kikyo. (One or two might break down after Kikyo is gone, I haven't decided yet) And I know i should space lines out, but it's just the way my writing system works. If it bothers you that much, you can read Snow White on It's the same story, undermyname.I probably shouldn't take the credit for having a good storyline since I am basing this off of a popular fairy tale, but thanks anyway. Thanks a lot for giving me your opinions, if I offended you in anyway, let me know and I'll grovel next chapter. (Ugh, that was a long response, sorry if I bored you.)

Now that that's done, enjoy chapter 29 (wow, 29!) of Snow White and the Seven 'Dwarfs'…Sort of.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Snow White you jerks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Flashback-**

Rin propped her face on her fists as she stared into the fire, her skinny legs kicking back and forth idly.

"Daydreaming again Rin? What are you doing this time, sailing across the skies?" her mother Botan questioned as she looked up from her needlepoint.

Rin shook her head, "Nope, I'm digging for a pirate's treasure!"

"Oh? And which pirate is this, the dreaded Blackbeard?" her father Taromaru teased.

Rin shook her head. "Nope."

"Billy Jones?" her mother tried.

"Nuh huh."

"Bluebeard?" her father asked.

Rin gave him a look, "That was a bad man in a fairy tale Daddy."

"My mistake, then who is it?" he asked.

Rin grinned, "The dreaded pirate Rin of course."

"Why you…" her father growled playfully as he got up to tickle her.

Her parents stilled when they heard a heavy pounding on the door.

"My lord! A man with black hair and red eyes is demanding to see you. I'll distract him as long as I can!" the servant promised faithfully and ran off.

Botan and Taromaru looked at each other before Taromaru reached for his sword and Botan literally picked Rin up and dragged her to one of the bookshelves. She pulled one of the books out and the shelf started to slide away from the wall, reveling a small, dark room.

She knelt down next to her daughter and looked deep in her eyes. "Rin, you have to promise me you will go in there and not make any noise no matter what you hear. Promise me Rin."

Scared, Rin nodded. Botan crushed Rin to her and pressed her lips against her forehead. "Never, ever forget how much I loved you, ok baby?" she asked, smoothing away her bangs before pushing her inside and pushing the book back in.

"Botan, what are you doing! Hide with Rin!" Taromaru ordered.

The wall slid completely shut and Rin pressed her ear up against the wall to hear what she couldn't see.

"I promised you I would never leave you when we were married. I'm not going to break that vow now."

"Botan…You'll never know how much I love you." her father finally said.

"No more then how I love you." Botan said, and Rin could almost see the loving smile on her face.

The library door slammed against the wall and then was thrown shut. "Good evening Aomori's!"

"Naraku." Taromaru said coldly.

She heard the man sigh, "I was hoping you would be a bit more polite. It's dark, I've had a long day and I really don't feel like killing anyone today. But you know how Kikyo is, don't you Leader Aomori of the rebel gang Seven. And may I say I'm amazed about how much thought and energy you put into the name." Naraku added sarcastically.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Taromaru said calmly.

"Blah, blah, blah. You know it's pointless to deny it, Kikyo found out. You led us on a Kami damn annoying chase. I had to spend a lot of nights working and torturing people to find you. Do you really think this kind of beauty can exist with almost no sleep and blood stains?" Naraku asked disgustedly. "I have to make sure I look good you know. Or Kikyo might throw me away for someone else."

"And you think her sleeping with everything and everyone that moves isn't her way of throwing you away?" Taromaru asked dryly.

"Shut up!" Naraku hissed. "You know nothing you fool. Now get on your knees! If you're a good little boy, your death will be that much quicker."

"The day I bow to you is the day Kikyo is accepted as a nun." Rin's father swore as he drew his sword.

"So you want to be like that do you? Can't make things easier for poor me? Fine, and trust me when I say I'll enjoy this." Naraku promised and Rin winced when the sound of his sword being unsheathed echoed though the room.

Rin dug her nails into her palm as the sounds of the fighting started. The men cursed each other as their swords clanged together, Botan frantically praying for her husband under her breath.

"Oh, nice move Taromaru! You almost cut my head off with that one! To bad your to fucking slow." Naraku taunted. "Come on Aomori! I heard you were a better fighter then _this_. You can't be that concerned about your bitch and brat. I won't hurt them that badly."

"Leave my family out of this you bastard!" Taromaru yelled.

"Wish I could…well not really but I've got orders anyway."

"That's it, this stops NOW!" Botan yelled before Rin saw blue light from under the seam of the wall.

Naraku cursed, "You fucking bitch, that hurt! Kikyo didn't tell me you were a miko! You're gonna pay for that slut!" He promised. "Sorry Taromaru, but playtime's over."

Botan screamed and Rin heard a sickening pop.

"There. Now that he's gone, I'll deal with you. You aren't nearly powerful enough to kill me. So now you have to deal with the consequences with zapping me with one of those damn bolts. On your knees slut!"

WARNING! WARNING RAPE! RAPE! (well it doesn't go into detail but you know what's happening.)

Rin slid down to her knees, tears rolling down her cheeks as she listened to Naraku raping her mother. Even when she moved away from the wall and cowered in the farthest corner she could still hear them.

"You and I know this really isn't rape, right slut? Because at anytime you could zap me again and get away. And I would have to let you go because it's more important that brat dies. But the longer I'm distracted, the longer Tarmoru's spawn lives. But you know it's hopeless, and that just makes you pathetic for suffering when there's no use." Naraku cruelly jeered.

Rin threw herself against the wall as soon as she heard him, yelling at the top of her voice and pounding her fists against the wood. But if Naraku heard her, he ignored her and continued to pound into her mother.

After what seemed like hours Naraku finally pushed Botan aside and Rin heard him start to knock things over.

END OF RAPE SCENE END OF RAPE SCENE!

"You're a bad lay. And a horrible mother for drawing Rin's suffering out. But if you tell me where she's hidden right now I promise it won't be to painful when I finally kill you."

Rin grinned slighting when she heard her mother spit.

"You stupid bitch!" Rin cried out when she heard Naraku's hand connect with Botan's cheek. "Just for that I'm killing her in front of you." Naraku vowed and returned to destroying the room.

Rin whimpered when she heard him start to toss books down to the ground. Then she gritted her teeth and bravely stood up, her fists clenched and her muscles tense. If her parents were willing to give their lives to stop this man, then so would she.

She took a deep breath as Naraku found the book that opened the wall and the bookcase started to move away to revel her poor bruised mother lying bonelessly near her, Taromaru's corpse in the center of the library and a madly grinning lunatic covered in her parents blood.

"Hello Rin. Ready to die?" he asked sweetly.

Suddenly Botan jumped up and held her hands out in front of her as her power flew out of her fingertips and into Naraku, holding him immobile.

"_You fucking bitch!"_ Naraku roared in pain as the blue force engulfed him and tightened.

"Rin, run! You must live Rin, live so you can destroy Kikyo and save us all!" Her mother pleaded.

"But mama-"

"Please Rin! Forget about me, just run and live!" Botan screamed as she started to lose energy and fell to her knees.

Rin nodded and ran towards the window, trying not to slip on her father's blood. "I love you mama!" she called over her shoulder.

"I love you to baby, now run!"

Rin vaulted over the windowsill, glad for the first time ever the library was on the first floor. She ran into the forest, Naraku's screams filling the air.

She pushed aside branched and tried to ignore the stones and sticks biting into her bare feet as she fled from her home.

Rin cried out when something wrapped around her ankle and pulled her down, sending her face first into the dirt.

She rolled over to see Naraku looming over her and had to bite her lip to keep from laughing when she saw the ends of his hair still smoking, his face black and his eyebrows gone.

"You and your family are the most stubborn bunch of humans I've ever met! Don't you people know how to be selfish and say to hell with other people? This could all have been avoided if your freaking father had just given up when Kikyo asked him to. But nooooo he thinks he's responsible for 'saving' the kingdom from Kikyo. And I could be home right now instead of having my ass half burnt off because your mother would rather drive herself insane trying to save you instead of saving herself. And you! You have to go running down practically half of Japan to get away from me because your mother asked you to. What is _wrong_ with you people?" Naraku railed, clearly finding a outlet for his frustration. "Now look, I'm trying to be a nice guy here, it's been a long night, I'm tired, my clothes are still smoking, could you just lie there and let me kill you? Please?" Naraku begged pathetically.

Rin spit in his face and slammed her free foot in his groin.

Naraku cried out, his eyes rolling into the back of his skull. "You fucking brat!"

She scrambled to get up but another tentacle came up and slammed her back down to the ground.

Naraku glared at her from under his curtain of hair. "That's it you freaking spawn of the devil! No more nice guy, this time, you die!" he roared as he held his sword above her heart, her father's blood still covering the blade.

Naraku growled in triumph as he let his hand fall, and Rin was no more.

**Later**

Rin slowly opened her eyes, everything blurring together and a huge pain in her stomach. She cautiously turned her head to see a white figure kneeling next to her, and blinked to get rid of the remaining blurriness.

And saw that the most beautiful angel Kami had ever created.

He had long silver hair the wind lovingly played with, regal demon markings and gold eyes brighter then the sun. He slid a sword back into its sheath as he studied her.

Finally she licked her dry lips, "Why aren't I dead?"

He stood up, taking the fluff Rin realized had been keeping her warm. "Because I commanded you to live." he explained coolly as he unclasped the cloak around him and spread it over her.

He looked up at the sky, frowning slighting. "It is late and you need medical attention. Stay here." he said with the grace of a man who was used to getting his way, before he turned around and walked off, his tail sweeping over her.

Rin stayed, staring up at the crescent moon that reminded her of the one on his forehead.

She stiffened when she heard voices and wondered if her angel was bringing people back to help her. But she decided to be quiet, just incase.

"-the peddler said what?" a man asked, sounding shocked.

"He said that Kikyo was planning on taking the Northern Mountains from Lady Ayame. Though she's telling the public she plans on becoming allies and a mentor to the new queen." the other man said, angry.

"She just doesn't stop, does she?" a child asked, sounding sad.

"Don't feel bad Shippo, Kikyo's not a person who deserves pity. It's Lady Ayame we should be worried about. She's barely been queen for three months and already Kikyo wants her gone." the man said soothingly.

"She's also been friendly with the demon slayer nation. What do you think she's planning there, half of those people hate her." the other man brought up.

"Well I wouldn't want the slayers hatred if I was her."

"Kouga, Hiten, what's that lump up there?" the little boy asked.

"I don't know runt, you want to check it out Hit?" she assumed Kouga asked.

"We better, looks like a little kid." Hiten said, starting to walk a little quicker.

Rin tried to get up but gasped when the pain sent her back down.

"Hey, take it easy. It looks like you're hurt pretty bad." a man with a long braid throw over his shoulder and a child sitting on back said soothingly.

"What's your name sweetheart?" the other man asked as he knelt down and tucked the cloak closer around her.

"Rin."

"Well Rin, I'm Hiten, this is Kouga, and that's Shippo. I promise you're not going to be hurt, ok?"

Rin nodded slowly, starting to trust the men a little.

"Now it looks like you got pretty beat up and since I don't see anyone else with you, we'll take you back with us. I'll put you to sleep so you don't feel any pain, I promise you're going to be fine." Hiten said and before Rin could even tell him about her angel his fingers were on her neck and she was out cold.

-**End of Flashback-**

I stared at Rin in shock as she quietly sipped her tea, refusing to look at Sesshomaru. "Oh My Kami, Rin, I had no idea you went though something like that." I said, angry at myself for thinking my life sucked when something like that happened to Rin.

She shrugged, "It could have been worse. I could have _stayed_ dead. " she risked a glance at Sess and quickly looked back "And besides, my life's been good so far. I stayed with Kouga, Hit and Shippo, they took care of me, taught me how to fight, spoil me rotten. It's not like there's anything lacking."

"You took Rin in too? Hiten, there's no way I can ever thank you enough for taking care of my friend." Kagura purred, hugging him tightly.

"Hey I took her in too!" Kouga said insulted before Rin kicked him under the table.

"You don't have to thank me. No decent person would leave a defenseless child out on her own." Hiten said, wrapping a arm around her.

"Oh, you're to modest Hiten." Kagura said, kissing his cheek.

"Oi! I'm eating here!" Inuyasha interrupted rudely.

I growled under my breath and he looked at me shocked. "What'd I do?"

"Ok, enough! Let me have my turn now!" Ayame said suddenly, slamming her fist on the table.

Everyone quieted and looked at her, waiting until she was ready to start.

She stilled down and leaned back in her chair. "I got here a year or two after Rin. If only that damn traitor hadn't told her about that spring, I might never have met the bitch…"

**-Flashback-**

"This is the third one this month Lady Ayame." Sayo, captain and one of the best warriors in Ayame's army, said grimly.

Ayame growled under her breath as she, Sayo and the other warriors with him focused on the latest body. Some bastard (probably Naraku) had split his stomach open, introduced him to his stomach and then nailed him to a tree.

"Damn them both." She hissed as and gestured for the wolves to take the body down. "How did this happen? We've increased security, warned everyone not to go out at night and if they do, not to go alone and this still happens! Someone's going to die for this." Ayame swore, the leaves on the trees starting to shake from the force of her anger.

Sayo shook his head. "We don't know what happened Lady Ayame. He's just a rookie, he probably thought he could prove himself by going out and catching the monster that's doing this."

Ayame looked at the body with pity. "Kami, he's so damn young. He should have been flirting with some girl instead of out here on his own."

She rubbed over her hands over her face as Sayo looked at her, concern written on his face. "Excuse me for saying this Lady Ayame, but you too are to young to have such burdens on your shoulders."

She smiled wearily at him, "If I'm right I won't have to shoulder them much longer. This stops now, I refuse to lose another life because of Kikyo and Naraku's selfish desires. I'm leaving for Kikyo's palace at daybreak."

Sayo sucked in a breath, "Lady Ayame! Are you sure that's wise?"

Ayame bitterly laughed. "Probably not. But there's no way in hell I'm letting Naraku torture another one of my wolves to death like this." she said furiously, throwing a hand towards the young wolf now covered by a sheet.

Sayo nodded. "Fine. My men and I will be ready at dawn also."

"No." she said suddenly. "You are not to come with me. Once I leave my country Kikyo's going to attack with all the available manpower she has. We need as many men here as we can."

"But Lady Ayame-"  
"That's a order Sayo. No one is to come with me, not even the weakest solider. Understand?" Ayame asked coldly.

Sayo hesitated, but finally nodded.

"Good. And Sayo…if something happens to one of us I'm glad we had the chance to meet."

Sayo deeply bowed, "And I am glad to have served you Lady Ayame. But nothing will happen to either of us." He looked right in her eyes. "And that's a order from the captain of your army."

Ayame smiled slightly. "Understood."

**Kikyo's Palace**

Ayame stalked up to Kikyo's garden in the back of the castle after successfully avoiding the soldiers guarding the perimeter. She launched herself into the branches of a tree and leaped from branch to branch, looking for Kikyo. She stopped when she heard a woman giggle and looked down to see Kikyo and Naraku cuddling under a tree. She rolled her eyes in disgust before flipping down in front of them.

"Kikyo." she growled, straightening up from her crouch.

Kikyo stood up as well, closely followed by Naraku. "Lady Ayame! What a…pleasant surprise." she said, trying hard to sound like she meant it and failing. "Why didn't you send word you were coming? I would have had a room prepared."

Ayame curled her lip, "Drop the polite act Kikyo. We all know why I'm here."

Kikyo dropped the mask and glared at her, "Oh? And why are you here? Explain to me what right you have to drop out of nowhere into my gardens?"

"What right do you have to send your boy toy to kill my men and try to steal my land?" Ayame growled back.

Kikyo paused. "Well that might have been a bit…forward. But you're just _so_ uncooperative in all our negotiations, I mean you don't even show up! So I just had to do something to get your attention."

Ayame stared at her in shock. "You want to label killing my men as a way to get my attention?" she asked, so furious she was amazed she was keeping her voice calm.

Kikyo shrugged, "It worked didn't it?"

Ayame clenched her fists so tightly her nails bit into her palm, but she was so far gone she couldn't feel the pain. "What exactly do you want from me Kikyo?"

"I want your land, you as a figure head and full rights to all springs ." she said matter-of-factly.

Ayame blinked, "Why my springs…damn it, that rat bastard betrayed me, didn't he?" she asked, feeling like a moron.

Kikyo smiled cruelly, "Tesso has been very helpful to me."

Ayame shook with rage, "All these lives lost, all this annoyance, threats, power plays was because you believed that damn spring of vitality exists?" Ayame hissed, the leaves and trees starting to shake in the force of her rage.

Kikyo shrugged and reached back to stroke Naraku's cheek. He purred and leaned into her caress like a cat, "Naraku is _very_ virile but why settle for second best when you upgrade?" she asked.

Ayame smiled bitterly, "Where is Tesso anyway? I would think you would keep him close by."

Kikyo snapped her fingers and Tesso, the slimy rat bastard stumbled from out of the woods, coming to stand by Kikyo. She'd had a bad feeling the first time she saw him, with his greasy, dirty brown hair cut just under his ears, that stupid black cap he wore, the three strands of hair that made up his eyebrows and the fact he was literally a rat demon. But he had served under her grandfather for years without any problems. And when she felt Kikyo was going to become a problem she sent him to her court to keep a eye on things.

…ok and he freaked her out a lot. She couldn't understand how her grandfather had managed to keep from around for so long.

She fixed a cold glare at him. "Tesso."

He gave her a mocking grin. "Lady Ayame."

"My grandfather gave you a place in his household and this is how you repay him? By betraying me?"

His grin faded and he scowled, "The only loyalties I have is to money, something Queen Kikyo has a endless supply to."

"So you told her about that legend? You have the blood of four good men on your hands for information that might not even exist?" Ayame's voice raised to a furious yell.

He rolled his eyes, "Lady Ayame, please. You and I both know the spring is real. And its not like you're ever going to use it. Unless you marry some old shriveled husk who needs help getting it up once you realize you can't rule a nation by yourself." Tesso mocked.

"Yes Lady Ayame, I've heard Munshin and Saya have asked about you." Kikyo added and she and the other men laughed cruelly along with her.

Ayame let a low growl escape from her throat as she slowly lifted her head to revel red eyes and growing fangs. Kikyo and the others stopped and stared at her in fear.

"I will never allow you to harm my people or my county any longer!" she swore in a deeper voice then her own and lunged at Tesso.

She raked her claws over his neck, his scream turning into a chocked moan as he fell to his knees. She buried her fangs in Kikyo's neck and raised her bloodstained hand to slice Kikyo's face. She let go off Kikyo's shoulder with a scream when Naraku reached over and broke her wrist before she could get it anywhere near Kikyo and slammed her into a tree.

"You fucking bitch!" Kikyo cried as she held her bleeding shoulder. "Naraku knock her out!"

Ayame roared one last time before Naraku's fist crashed down on top of her head.

**Later**

"-I don't care how you do it Naraku, just drag her out to the woods and kill her! Make sure its painful, I want that bitch to pay for fucking biting me like a animal. I would do it myself but I have guests coming over. And when you're done with her send all the available soldiers' to the Northern Mountains and make sure they take it over. I'll see you later, have fun." Ayame heard Kikyo say as she slowly woke up to find herself laying on her side on a cold stone floor, hands tied painfully together, wrist screaming and her head pounding.

"Yes dear." Naraku said as she walked away, sounding like he just promised to take the trash out instead of killing a ruler and taking over her country.

He grabbed her roughly and jerked her to her feet. "Start walking whore, I know you're wake." he pushed her and she took a few steps forward just to keep from falling. "Keep moving!" he ordered with another rough push.

Finally he got tired and just started to drag her out of the palace and into the woods. He forced her to her knees and grinned callously down at her, "I hope you're ready for a painful death bitch."

Ayame only glared at him and spit in his face.

He backhanded her so hard she saw stars explode in front of her eyes and fell on her back. He reached for his sword, only to look at his empty sheath with a confused look on his face.

He slapped himself on the forehead, "In all the excitement of being able to kill you I forgot my to put my sword back after I cleaned it. Be right back."

He jogged off back towards the castle, leaving Ayame staring at trees and leaves covering her. She waited a few moments to make sure he didn't come back before gritting her teeth and starting to crawl over to where the full moon shone on the ground.

She bit her lip to keep from screaming as she changed into a red haired wolf, the gold chain she wore around her head hanging from her neck. She let herself whimper once her mouth changed into a muzzle and cautiously got to her feet. The ropes had fallen off during the change, but her wrist- now her front left foot- was still broken and her face still stung from where Naraku slapped her.

She tried to ignore the pain and slunk off into the shadows, moving as fast as her injuries would let her. She winced when she heard Naraku roar in rage as he discovered her gone and quickened her pace, staying off her broken foot to move faster.

"AYAME! GET BACK HERE YOU DEAD BITCH!"

_Can't that idiot think of anything more original to call me?_, she thought to herself as she evaded a log and stepped over a rock.

Her heart started to pound even harder then it already was when she heard the sound of Naraku chasing after her. She broke out into a run, the adrenaline racing though her blood helping her to forget the pain.

"I'm going to get you! Just give up now!" He called out and it seemed like he was closer to Ayame now, "I'll make it easier on you when I kill you if you stop now!"

Ayame whimpered as her head started to swim in pain, and prayed for a miracle. Her eyes lit up when she saw what was in front of her and carefully went around it. She slowed down a yew yards ahead of Naraku, making it seem like she was tired and about to give up.

She could almost see him grin in delight as she heard him sped up, prey now in sight.

"I've got you now bit- AHHH!" Naraku screamed and she looked back to see him fall straight into the bear trap she avoided.

She allowed herself a howl of victory listening to him cursing and promising a horrible painful death once he got her hands on her, quickly rearranged branches and leaves over the hole with her powers before starting to run again.

After what seemed like hours of endless running, her muscles couldn't take the strain anymore and she didn't have the energy to maintain her wolf form. She collapsed at the edge of a clearing and turned back into her human self.

She cradled her wrist to her naked chest as she rolled on her back and sent a prayer up to Kami to watch over her as she finally succumbed into unconsciousness.

**Naraku**

Naraku finally pulled himself out of the trap he had fallen into, slapping away a leaf that had gotten stuck in his hair, looking around half heartedly for Ayame but knew he wouldn't find her. He growled low in his throat and spun around, heading back towards the castle. There was no fucking way he could find her in the dark and her trail hours cold. And he just really didn't want to go after her again.

He froze when he realized what Kikyo's reaction would be if he told her he'd let Ayame get away. She'd tie him up and force him to watch her having sex with some lucky bastard before killing him herself.

…but what if she didn't find out?

Naraku's eyes narrowed as he thought about it. He didn't have to tell her Ayame wasn't dead. Ayame wasn't dumb, she would probably leave the country at the first possible chance or just die out there in the woods. All he had to do was mess somebody up and tell everyone that was Ayame.

And now that he thought about it, some red headed girl had just died about a day ago. All he had to do was dig her up, cut her up so she was unrecognizable and tell everyone that was Lady Ayame.

He smiled to himself as he changed direction and headed for the cemetery. Damn was he _good_.

**Ayame**

"Ayame. Wake up." A quiet voice said next to her.

She slowly opened her eyes to see a little girl kneeling next to her, holding a mirror in her lap and her entire body engulfed by a bright light.

"Am I dieing?" Ayame asked, thinking that maybe the little girl was a angel sent to take her to heaven, hell or wherever her soul was going.

"No. Listen to me Ayame, I don't have much time. You must live. You realize you can't go home yet? Kikyo would have a full out war against you and your country isn't strong enough to handle it. The time will come for you to take your revenge, but until then stay safe."

"Hey! Is someone out there?" a voice called out.

"I must go. Until we meet again, stay safe." The little girl whispered and slowly started to fade, taking the light with her.

Ayame whimpered when the dark settled around her again, and focused on the small light she saw heading towards her.

"Hey." she heard a man say, and she looked up to see the most gorgeous man she had ever seen holding a lantern. "Do you want some help? You look pretty beat up." his eyes rolled over her body but slammed back up to her face when he was realized she was naked.

Ayame nodded, "Please." she whispered.

He gave her the lantern to hold, trying not to notice where she held it and carefully picked her up. She cried out when he jarred her wrist.

"Shh, I'm sorry. Don't worry I've got ya."

She pressed her face into him, to tired and hurt to keep her pride. "Don't leave me."

The man nuzzled her forehead, "Don't worry sweetheart, I promise I'll take care of you."

"Forever?" she asked softly.

"Forever." he promised as she fell asleep in his arms, feeling more protected then ever before in her life.

**-End of Flashback-**

I looked at Ayame after she finished her story, really seeing her for the first time. I never would have thought she could be that strong, that focused, that loyal to her people. She really had me fooled into thinking she was a…well a ditz.

Inuyasha stared at her, "So you're really not just a piece of fluff that jumps Kouga every chance she gets?"

"Yep." she said cheerfully. "I've got more layers then a onion. And anyway I have every reason to be happy, I've heard that Kikyo did send her soldiers to my land but we totally kicked her butt because of the extra manpower they had on hand."

I looked over at Kouga to see how he was reacting, but he was only looking at Ayame with a unreadable expression.

"Well I guess Sango's next then." I said cautiously, hoping I wasn't ruining some moment for Kouga.

Miroku leaned close to Sango, "yes Sango, I've been wondering myself how you've gotten here. But if it's to painful to tell, never fear. I'll be right beside you to comfort you at any time." he reassured as his hand slid down her back.

"YOU PERVERT!" Sango yelled when she couldn't stop him in time and he groped her butt. She slammed her plate over his head and pushed him back, sending him straight to the ground.

Inuyasha snorted, "I was wondering when he was gonna do that." he turned to Sango with a raised brow, "You gonna get on with it?"

Sango took a deep breath, "It started about a few months ago…"

* * *

AN: I know I said I would get all the dwarf's story's done this chapter, but I didn't think I would write that much for Rin and Ayame's story. Sorry if I made Naraku or Ayame to OOC. I haven't seen to many episodes with Ayame so I had to guess, and I did Naraku that way because…well I don't know, just seemed right since I wanted to show him as a crazy lunatic how likes making people suffer. I've been working on Kikyo a lot, but haven't really had a chance with Naraku. Well hope you guys like it, now do me a favor and review? Please? 


	30. My Parents Should Be Here

AN: Helloooooo my lovely readers! Sorry this chapter is a bit late I really need to update my other fic, and then I decided to do it twice. I was just in the mood for that story I guess. And good news I finally started writing stuff down! I've planned this chapter, and most of next chapter, most of the couples, and I've got all the mysteries figured out so I should be able to update faster, or at least start some kind of schedule for it.

**Chebonne**- …yeah it ended there, sorry. I didn't think I would make Rin's and Ayame's tale so long but it just poured out of me and I didn't want to cut any parts out. (Alright, I'm trying to comment on all your statements so sorry if I get a bit confusing at times. I'm going in order of your review THANK YOU FOR SUCH A LONG ONE!) And of course Kouga's falling in love with Ayame! …well kinda, now that's he's been reminded of the real Ayame, and not the one she presents to the world he'll be forgetting why he had problems committing in the first place. You know everyone seems to love the guys inner demons, I think I have to put their input in more often now. (Kouga's would probably be the funniest since he doesn't know what he wants yet. Inuyasha's would be a close second.) And I'm soooo glad I made a good villain! (go me!) I wasn't sure if I went over board with her, or made her to boring. The transformation really is amazing isn't? And don't worry, as we get deeper in the story she gets much, much worse. And I know I brought Inuyasha and Sess in there to fast. I probably should have waited a chapter or two, but they had just decided to help bring Kikyo down, they had the map that led them to Kag and their friends and I just really wanted to get into the dwarf's stories, so I might have been a bit to…eager. And I'm really sorry about that because it's not fair to the readers. But I hope hearing the dwarf's stories for the first time made up for it. Ugh that would have been creepy, making Jaken one of the dwarf's…ewwww. But I am really happy with Hiten, I like a lot how he turned out. I was worried people wouldn't like him because of how he was in the anime, but he seems to be doing well. (Now I can't wait to write more fics with him.) …ugh this was a long response. Sorry about that, and thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you THANK YOU! For reading and reviewing. (One more thing, I just read your profile and I seriously jumped up and down and squealed like a little kid when I saw my story there. I'm still grinning like a idiot, THANK YOU!)

**Shinoryu**- Thank you! And I hoped you liked the last two updates on KT! (Only two parts left, I'm gonna miss them.)

**Neko Jer**- I know! I can't believe I made it to chapter 30! I honestly thought I would give up before I even got to chapter 20 but now there's no way in hell I'm not completing this fic! And since I'm the kind hearted authoress who just HATES leaving her readers in suspense for her own enjoyment I will happily answer your questions.

Question 1. What did Sesshy think?- You'll find out. (…I think)

Question 2. What happened with him?- You'll find out.

Question 3. When did he come back?- You'll find out.

Question 4. Did he forget Rin?- Alright, I'll answer this one for real…OF COURSE HE DIDN'T!

I hope that answered all your questions! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story, thanks for reviewing!

**Annie Forest**- What can I say? I'm pure evil when it comes to leaving cliffhangers. Oh um, I probably shouldn't mention this because you might kill me but Inuyasha isn't going to kiss Kagome anytime soon…please don't hurt me. (Just think about it…but don't say it in the review I don't want to ruin it for the other readers.) And don't worry about being whiney, it gives me such a ego rush.

**HalfDemonMica**- Oh actually Kouga did remember the promise, he's just got problems committing. (like any other typical guy) And Sango's the last unknown dwarf, you found out how Miroku and Kagura got there as it was happening so I won't repeat it. And don't feel bad about laughing at that part, I really wanted some comic relief there. I mean, you just read about how Rin's world was totally ruined, I wanted something to remind people she wasn't going to let this destroy her, that no matter what she was gonna to fight back and laugh in the face of her enemies. (…hey that sounded really good! I should have her say something like that later on…) And I started writing stuff down! (Go me!) …but now I don't have a excuse when updates are late. (And Inuyasha might get close to tying the knot with Kikyo…please don't hurt me because then I won't be able to write until my broken bones heal….)

Mediaminer-

**Horsechick**- I know, I took to long to post, I'm really sorry.

**Orlandolover**- Thanks! And don't worry about being to lazy, I can read your review…well mostly.

And now (drum roll) chapter 30 (30!) of Snow White and the Seven 'Dwarf's'…Sort of.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and I do not own Snow White. Sorry to any lawyers who were looking forward to suing me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback **

"Sango!" her father called, interrupting her training.

Sango gracefully caught her Hiraikotsu, wiping the sweat off her forehead as she did so.

"Father! You're home!" she yelled happily, before racing into his arms and being spun around like a child.

He put her down and they grinned at each other, "Did that demon give you to much trouble?" she asked.

He shook his head, frowning slightly, "No, I was rather surprised Kikyo called for one of us to exterminate it instead of sending her soldiers." he shrugged. "Oh well, how's Kohaku?"

Sango brightened, "His training has been going very well Father, I think we may be able to send him out on his first slaying soon." Sango said proudly.

He grinned, "Good, good. Now Sango I want to talk about something of a more serious nature." he said, the warmth draining from his face.

Sango let the smile slip from her face, "What is it Father?"

"Kikyo was rather angry when we turned down sending any of the slayers to be her personal guard. I'm afraid she might to something rash. She's called us to her kingdom, I want you to go in my stead."

Sango gasped. "Father? But…why me?"

Her father looked troubled, "Something's wrong with Kikyo Sango, in these times I need someone with a delicate hand to deal with her. None of the other slayers can talk to important figures without biting their heads off, you know how they are." Her father finally said and Sango nodded in agreement.

"I need you to go and see what she wants and to deny any request. But politely, I don't need to start a war with Kikyo." Sango's father grasped her by the shoulders and looked deep in her eyes. "And you're the only one I trust to do this right. Will you do this for an old man?"

Sango grinned and hugged him, "Of course, you're the one who taught me to respect my elders." she teased.

He laughed, "Watch that mouth if you know what's good for you." He sobered slightly. "You'll leave tomorrow, after dawn. You should reach Kikyo's palace by noon. I'll send-"

"No. I can take care of myself Father. I don't want other slayers coming along with me." Sango said firmly.

Her father nodded. "Fine, but take your brother at least. Maybe he can learn something."

Sango nodded and walked with her father back to their home to get ready for tomorrow.

**Kikyo's Palace, Noon**

Sango looked over at her slightly pale brother. "Just relax Kohaku, I won't let anything happen to you. Just stay quiet and don't look so sick." she told her brother softly as they waited for Kikyo to appear in her drawing room.

"I know sister, I'm just nervous about meeting such an important person."

Sango grimaced, "Don't be."

"Lady Sango!" Kikyo called out as she entered the room, Lord Naraku following behind her like a dark shadow.

Sango and Kohaku bowed low. "My greetings Queen Kikyo." Sango said, keeping her eyes on the ground.

Kikyo clucked over them, "Now, now, no need to act so formal! I've known you since you were a child Lady Sango." Kikyo pointed out and they reluctantly straightened.

She smiled sweetly at Kohaku, "Is this your handsome brother I've heard so much about?" she asked.

Sango nodded, "Yes this is Kohaku."

Kikyo nodded, "Good. Now, I know you always like to jump straight into business so let's sit down." she gestured gracefully to a low table with cushions scattered around.

They sat down and waited for Kikyo to begin. "I don't know if this has come to your attention but there has been a rouge demon destroying villages in the south of my territory."

Sango nodded, relieved that she had been worrying for nothing about what Kikyo would ask. "Yes, my father just received word of it this morning. I'm to head there to help the other slayers after I've finished business with you."  
"Yes about that…I don't want you to kill the demon just yet."

Sango froze and Kohaku tensed beside her. "What are you saying Queen Kikyo?" Sango asked stiffly.

Kikyo waved a hand, "Oh don't get so dramatic Lady Sango. I just want you to wait a few weeks before going after it, that's all."

"Why? Do you realize how many innocents could die if we wait weeks? Entire villages could be destroyed, and you want us to wait?" Sango asked, her voice slowly getting louder.

Kikyo shrugged, "Don't worry about that, that demon needs to be alive."

"Don't worry about it? As a demon slayer I've sworn to protect the defenseless against this kind of evil, and you want me and the rest of the slayers to go against everything we believe in?" Sango asked furiously.

"If you're concerned about the lost money, I'm more then willing to pay you twice the amount lost." Kikyo continued as if Sango hadn't spoken.

"I don't care about the money!" Sango roared, slamming her hands down on the table. "I care about letting innocent people dying! Why would you even allow your people to suffer like that when you have the power to stop them?" Sango demanded.

"They're only peasants, I have hundreds of those. And besides, I have better uses for that land."

Sango stared at her blankly. "What are you talking about? This is your people's land and you want to…Kami you can't be serious. You want that demon to drive your own people off their land?" Sango asked, horrified.

"You make it sound much worse then it really is. I merely want a new vacation home and they're in the way."

Sango looked at her with growing disgust and horror. To talk so calmly about killing off the people you swore to rule over and protect just for a piece of their land…

Sango glared coldly at Kikyo. "The demon slayers want no part in this. We will never stand by and let the weak die when we can do something to save them. You'll have to find another spot for your vacation home." She spat, and stood up, Kohaku following her.

"Good day Queen Kikyo." Sango said coolly before walking out the door.

Naraku looked over at Kikyo, who was just sitting calmly at her seat.

"Are we just going to let that little bitch get away?" he demanded.

"Oh don't worry so much Naraku. Those two won't leave the palace grounds alive." She promised, pouring herself a cup of tea.

**Sango**

As soon as the door closed behind them, Sango grabbed Kohaku's arm and ran.

"Run faster, we need to leave as soon as possible." Sango said grimly, pulling her brother along, grabbing their weapons off a startled servant and rushing out the door.

"Kirara!" She called out, and the cat flew down in her big form to land next to her. They quickly climbed on her back and held on.

Sango cursed as she saw thousands of demons cloud the skies, covering the sun and darkening the earth. "There's no way we're going to leave by sky. Kirara, get down."

The cat dived down towards the earth, hitting the ground with a loud thud and kept running. Sango swore again when she saw demons pouring out of the woods and pushed Kohaku down to throw her boomerang at them.

She smiled with dark glee when her weapon cut through them, only to have to throw it out again.

"Damn it, how the hell does Kikyo have all these demons?" Sango asked as she sliced her sword across a demons head and caught her boomerang on its return.

She looked down at her little brother, trembling against Kirara's fur. He wasn't ready for this yet.

She flipped off the back of Kirara and threw her Hiraikotsu as hard as she could, cutting a path for Kirara.

"Fly Kirara! Get my brother out of here!" she ordered and the cat jumped into the sky.

"Sango! No!" her brother called out, and she forced herself to ignore him as she speared a demon through its stomach.

But no matter what she did the demons didn't stop coming. She couldn't take two steps forward without having to retreat to avoid a demon going for her head. And she was getting tired. Her arms felt like lead and it was hard to lift her sword.

She cursed as a demons claw flew towards her face and left a long scratch.

The demons hollered in delight at the smell of blood and attacked even more furiously.

When a demon scored a hit on her thigh she knew it was only a matter of time.

**The 'Dwarf's'**

"Shippo! What are you doing? We aren't finished working today yet!" Kouga whined as he left the mine.

Shippo pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're a jerk."

"Oh Shippo, what's wrong?" Rin asked and bent down to hug him.

"Yeah, what did he do this time?" Ayame asked and Kouga glared at her.

"I didn't do anything. I just mentioned he could work a little faster, I've been slaving away all day!" he protested.

Hiten sighed. "We've all been working hard trying to make ends meet. Maybe we should just call it a day. We got in a pretty good haul." he pointed out, gesturing to the bags of jewels sitting by the side.

Rin paused, spotting something in the distance. "Hey guys, do you see that?" she asked and they all turned their attention to the little white spot against the horizon.

"Yeah, want to check it out?" Kouga asked and all the dwarfs nodded.

They started walking towards it, keeping their hands on their weapons and making sure Shippo was behind them.

Hiten swore as he got close enough to recognize the little girl and she started to run. "Come on, we can't let her get away!"

The dwarf's started to run but the little girl always seemed to be just ahead of them.

Finally the sounds of a battle reached their ears and they froze when instead of seeing a little girl they saw a desperate woman battling for her life.

They looked at each other before Hiten drew in a breath and lighting filled his mouth. The other dwarf's rushed forward to cover the woman and drag her out of the way just as Hiten exhaled.

The demons roared in pain as Hiten's lighting hit them and set them on fire. The dwarf's covered their noses as the smell of burned demon skin filled the air and the woman they saved tossed a large boomerang at a few demons who didn't get hit.

She grabbed it right out of the air and collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily.

The dwarf's crowded around, trying to get an idea about how bad her injuries were.

The woman opened her eyes, still panting. "Thank you. My name is Sango." She got out before fainting.

The dwarf's looked at each other before shrugging. Hiten bent down to pick her up and Kouga grabbed her boomerang while Rin took her sword.

"What the hell? How the fuck does she carry this?" Kouga gasped as he tried carrying it across his back and finally settled for dragging it.

"Well, let's get back home. She should be alright soon enough." Hiten said as they stepped around the charred bodies.

**End Flashback**

I looked on as Sango quietly sipped her tea. "Oh Sango…" I said softly as Miroku looked at her with shock.

She looked up, suddenly furious. "I don't want your pity." She snapped. "If there's anything you should feel sorry about, pity my Hiraikotsu. That idiot got it covered with scratches after he _dragged_ it on the ground!" she glared at Kouga.

He glared back. "Damn it woman, when the hell are you going to let that go? You're lucky I even bothered to carry that thing. If it's as tough as you say it is it shouldn't have gotten that damaged!"

"It's a weapon! You do not treat a weapon as a child toy, even if you're not strong enough to carry it!"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME WEAK?" Kouga roared.

"How did Kirara come back to you?" I asked quickly, not wanting a fight to break out inside. (because guess who was cleaning it up?)

Sango settled down after one last glare at Kouga. "She just found her way back. I woke up one morning and she was sitting on my windowsill, cleaning a paw." she said and subtlety dropped a piece of meat on the floor.

Inuyasha stopped stealing food off my plate to glance over at Miroku. "What about you Roku? What did you do?"

Miroku quickly told him about getting caught trying to find me, and then Kagura filled the others in on how Kikyo found the picture Kagura had been using to throw darts at.

Sesshomaru tapped his claws against the table thoughtfully and explained how he and Inuyasha had found us. "It seems that this Kanna of the Glass has helped each of us. She was probably the one who helped Hiten rescue Kagura without Yura noticing, and when I…met Rin there was something that was drawing me to the area. Kagome, can you remember any incident at all that would make her want to help you?"

I shook my head, "I haven't done anything that special, and my mother saved hundreds of people, I don't know them all."

Sesshomaru nodded. "What do you know of the Jewel of Four Souls?"

Something inside me froze, and my side started to throb. I rubbed it absentmindedly. "I don't think I know much about it. I've heard of it though."

Inuyasha sat back and frowned. "This Kanna girl said Kikyo was looking for it."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Legend says that a very powerful miko can create one if she's protecting a child or a pregnant woman. But it also traps her soul in the process. It can give the owner of the jewel unbelievable power. That's something Kikyo would sell her soul for." Sesshomaru said.

I shook my head, confused. "What does all this have to do with me? I doubt I'm strong enough to turn myself into this jewel."

"Kanna mentioned that Kikyo thought you were the key." Sesshomaru said, softly.

I froze, the throbbing getting worse, and I shook my head harder. "Key? Look, I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't know how I can be some kind of key."

He shrugged slightly, "Well then. Maybe she meant Kikyo might have had a hand in your mother's death."

I paled, while Inuyasha glared at his brother. "Hey, lay off you bastard!" he defended, wrapping a arm around me. "Can't you see she's getting upset?"

I blushed, even though I tried really hard not to. It was…nice having someone like Inuyasha defend me like this.

Sesshomaru nodded once, before questioning the others more on their stories. I quietly sighed with relief when the throbbing finally stopped.

He glanced out the window and stood up. "Inuyasha and I must leave. Kikyo expects us early tomorrow to begin negotiations on Inuyasha's and Kikyo's marriage."

I froze. "What?"

Inuyasha snorted. "It was his stupid idea. He thinks we need an excuse to stay longer, and marrying me off is the perfect way to do it." he said sarcastically. He looked over at me. "Hey Kag, before I leave could I talk to you privately?" he asked softly.

I nodded softly, almost afraid to speak. He took my arm and led me outside, while I desperately tried to avoid the glances and chuckles of the dwarfs.

He let go of my arm to close the door behind us and I glanced up at his face, softened by the moonlight.

He nervously scratched the back of his head. "Look Kag, the reason I asked you out here is because…well…I mean…damn it wench don't do that to me again!" he snapped.

I blinked, really confused. "Um…what?"

He swore before jerking me into his arms.

I yelped when he shoved his face close to mine, my wide eyes meeting the liquid gold in his. "Don't die, damn it! Do you know what you did to me when I thought you were dead? I suffered every freaking day! Don't you dare to that to me again Kagome! I fucking swear to Kami, if you even _try _to die and leave me, I'll go to heaven, hell, limbo, wherever the hell you are and drag you back kicking and screaming! You got that?" he demanded, shaking me slightly.

I nodded, feeling a little dazed. "…I'll try really hard not to die Inuyasha."

He nodded, looking satisfied, "Damn right you won't."

He buried his face in my hair and inhaled deeply, "Kami, did I miss your scent. It's the sweetest thing ever. I won't let you take this away from me. Or your smile, or your laugh, or anything else about you."

I raised a hand and slowly stroked his hair. "It's alright Inuyasha, I'm right here, and I promise I won't go anywhere."

"You promise?" he mumbled against my neck.

I nodded, playing with the ends of his ears, smiling slightly when he purred. "I promise."

He raised his head from my neck, looking into my eyes. "Kagome…" he whispered tenderly and slowly lowered his head towards my lips.

"Inuyasha…" I whispered back, titling my head slightly up.

Inuyasha came closer and closer until our breath started to mingle, and I closed my eyes, praying the next thing I heard would be Inuyasha kissing me. (…could that be a noise?)

"EW! You aren't really going to kiss him are you Kagome? That's really gross!" Shippo said, sounding absolutely disgusted and horrified with me.

We jumped back, both turning red, as the mood instantly broken.

"SHIPPO!" the girls roared.

We looked behind us to see the dwarf's crowding around the window, and I closed my eyes as my cheeks turned redder and Inuyasha growled under his breath.

"What? I was trying to save Kagome! You should be thanking me, kissing is disgusting." Shippo said, his face turning into a grimace.

Rin groaned. "She wanted it Shippo! How could you do that?" she whined.

I glared at the dwarf's. "How could you spy on us like that?" I shot back and felt slightly better when the dwarf's glanced away guiltily.

"It's time for us to leave Inuyasha." Sesshomaru commanded, suddenly appearing right next to us.

Inuyasha jumped, yelping. "Damn it, don't do that! I hate it when you sneak up on me!" he complained.

Sesshomaru merely raised a brow. "If I can sneak up on you, then you need to train more." His gaze slid to me and I blushed harder (if that's even possible at that point) "Or you should be a little more aware of your surroundings."

With one last glance to the dwarf's, and a slight nod to Rin he turned around and gracefully walked away, leaving Inuyasha stuttering behind him.

He sent one last look back at me, before rushing ahead to catch up to Sesshomaru.

"Sooo Kag." Hiten said smoothly, sliding up next to me. "I guess you really like this guy huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, it looks like it would have gotten pretty serious if a certain little runt hadn't interrupted." Ayame said.

"I told you, I was trying to save her from that horrible fate!" Shippo protested.

"Do I have to ask what your intentions are towards my friend Kagome?" Miroku teased.

"When were you planning on telling me about you and Inuyasha Kag?" Kagura asked, pretending to be hurt.

I glared at them all and shoved my way past them. "Shut up." I muttered under my breath, starting to clean the table up.

Sango put a hand on my shoulder, stilling me. "Hey, you look really beat. I'll clean tonight as long as you get some rest."  
"You, clean?" Kouga snorted but quieted when she sent him a poisonous look over her shoulder.

I looked at her gratefully and set down the dishes. "Thanks Sango." I said and headed towards my room. "Night everyone!" I called out.

"Good night!" they called back.

"Have sweet dreams of Inuyasha!" Ayame teased and I responded by slamming the door shut.

Later

I moaned as someone shook me from my sleep. "If someone isn't dead, and you're waking me up, I'm helping you into your grave." I mumbled.

"Come on Kag, I really need to talk to you. Wake up." Rin begged.

I sighed and sat up, lighting the candles in the room with a snap of my fingers like Miroku taught me.

I rubbed my eyes before looking at Rin, who was standing hesitantly next to my bed and wrapped up in a man's cloak. "Well sit down. Don't just stand there." I grumbled.

She slowly sat down, fingering the ends of the cloak that totally engulfed her small body.

"What is it Rin?" I asked gently, sensing she wasn't alright.

She bit her lip, looking down at the cloak. "Kagome…do you know what happened to my parents? I know my father is dead but, what about my mother? Or my home? …are they alright?" she asked quietly.

I slowly inhaled, not sure of what to tell her. "Rin…"

"Just tell me! And don't sugarcoat it, I need to know." She snapped, before looking sorry she did so.

I closed my eyes briefly. "Your mother was found half dead the next morning. She was badly hurt and she…she's gone insane Rin." I said softly. "And with no known heirs, your house has gone into decline. Most of the servants have left and only the very old ones have stayed."

Rin gasped and fisted her hands into the thick fabric laying across her lap. "Damn it," she whispered brokenly. She looked down at the cloak, running her hands along it. "This is the cloak Lord Sesshomaru left to keep me warm after he saved me. I've kept it all these years. …why couldn't he give my parents this cloak? Why couldn't he have gone to my home and saved my father instead of me? Why did Kanna have to lead him to me? My parents deserve life more than I do! They were so brave, they risked their lives to stop Kikyo while I've been hiding here, totally safe and protected. It's not fair! Sesshomaru should have saved my parents, not me! I should be dead!" Rin cried, burying her face in the cloak. "My father should of had this cloak to warm him instead of me!" she yelled out, sobbing.

"Rin!" I gasped, desperately trying to think of a way to comfort her. I stroked her hair as she cried into the cloak. "I don't ever want to hear you say that again! You deserve life just as much as your parents do. You've been here, trying to get strong so you can fight against Kikyo like your parents did. You're almost seventeen Rin, you haven't had any time to fight Kikyo. Give yourself a break!"

Rin shook her head. "My parents started when they were eighteen! My youth doesn't give me an excuse." she shot back as I searched my brain to think of something to say.

"Look, Kanna chose to save you for a reason, there's got to be something you're suppose to do. And yes, your parents should be here but so should you! You're the daughter of the great miko Botan and the rebel leader Taromaru! Their blood runs in your veins, and the breath you take is because they loved you enough to try and save you. You're worth their sacrifice." I said softly, silently praying she would feel better.

Rin slowly wiped her eyes, thinking deeply. "You're right Kagome, there is something I can do." she looked up, grinning despite her tearstained face. "Thank you." she said softly before slipping off my bed and leaving my room.

I shook my head before clapping and putting the flames out. Maybe I could get some sleep now.

Later

I punched my pillow, groaning. I couldn't fall back asleep, no matter how hard I tried. I sighed, finally giving up and pushing myself up. I hesitated, before reaching under my bed and searching for the book. I hadn't look at it in awhile and talking about Rin's parents left a strange ache in me.

I flipped it open, pressed the compartment up, touched the 'button' and got swept away into the vortex.

**In the Vortex**

I landed on my feet for a change, looking around in interest. This time the book took me back to a hut where I heard furious voices coming from inside.

"Damn it Nobu- I mean Your Highness, this isn't right! You're a king, I have no right to be with you!" Midoriko yelled as she stalked out of the hut, wearing only a sleeping garment.

I paled when my father came out and leaned against the doorway, it obvious what they had been doing. Kami, I know my parents had to do…that so I could be born but I didn't want to think about it, damn it!

Nobunaga smiled lazily and looked over my mother lovingly. "'Riko, calm down."

"How can I calm down? How could I have been so weak?" she groaned. "You're my ruler, you deserve a princess, someone trained from the cradle on how to act royal-ish and treat everyone lower then them as tolerated dirt! I'm all wrong." she cried out.

Nobunaga sighed. "I don't want someone like that! I want someone strong, brave, and kind, I want a warrior who always protects the innocent without even a thought about her own welfare. I want you Midoriko." he said softly.

Midoriko bit her lip. "You can't, you should marry someone much better then I am." she mumbled.

Nobunaga rolled his eyes and yanked her into his arms. "Sweetheart, _I _would never deserve someone like you. You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. And…I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to grow old with you, I want to watch you get thick with my babies and I want to spoil our grandchildren together. I know you're not ready for any kind of commitment, but please just give us a chance? I love you." he finished, his voice sounding like silk.

Midoriko looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Damn it, why do you have to say such sweet things?" she asked, sniffing slightly.

He smiled and bumped his forehead against hers. "Say yes 'Riko, don't make me suffer like this." he begged.

She smiled back and slowly nodded, "Alright Nobun, I promise I'll give us a chance." she swore.

He grinned and swung her around in a circle as she squealed in surprise and happiness, feeling like the luckiest man in Japan. "Come on sweetheart, I want to spend every moment I can with you before I have to get back to the palace. Come back to me." he begged, tugging her towards the hut.

She giggled and allowed him to pull her. "And I'm guessing you want to spend the time in bed?"

He smiled devilishly, "Well I wanted to spend the rest of the day talking and playing cards but if you insist I can wait." he said innocently and swung her into his arms.

I watched my mother laugh as my father carried her back into the hut just as the vortex brought me back.

And this time I fell asleep, smiling the entire time.

**Next morning**

"Good morning!" I called out cheerfully as the dwarfs stumbled down the stairs, elbowing each other for the hell of it.

"Must. Eat." Rin groaned and collapsed next to the table, drooling as I placed breakfast down.

I sighed as I watched the dwarfs fall on the food like a pack of starving wolves, deciding it wasn't a good idea to interrupt them this time.

"Guess who got away from the bitch early!" Inuyasha called out cheerfully, as he and Sesshomaru let themselves in and sat down.

Kouga glared at Inuyasha. "You could knock you know, you can't just walk into whatever house you feel like." he pointed out sullenly.

Inuyasha snorted and picked up a dish. "Feh, bite me." he shot back, before placing a huge piece of meat in his mouth.

Kouga opened his mouth but I quickly slid a plate of food under his nose. "Be nice." I begged and he reluctantly closed his mouth.

The dwarf's talked among themselves as they ate, Kagura and Hiten sitting very close to each other (looking at each other in a way that made me want to burn my eyes out) and Rin sneaking glances at Sesshomaru.

Everyone froze when a knock was heard on the door. Kouga sighed and got to his feet. "Finally, someone who knows how to knock." he grumbled. "I'll get it." he called out, heading towards the front door.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I speak with you a moment?" Rin asked suddenly, meeting his eyes finally.

He seemed surprised until he covered it and nodded once, standing up while heading for the back door without checking to see if she was following. She scrambled to catch up and quietly walked behind him.

I shook my head at those two before returning to my tea. I glanced up as Kouga came back in, his face somber.

"Kagome, the old woman says she knows you." he said and I let the cup slip from my fingers to hit the table, splitting into a hundred pieces when the old woman turned the corner.

It was Kaede.

**Sesshomaru and Rin**

Sesshomaru walked through the back door and calmly turned to face Rin.

She swallowed as his golden eyes met hers. "What is it you wish to speak with me about?" he asked calmly.

Rin licked her lips nervously. "After I told you what happened to my parents I started to feel ashamed. For the last four years I've lived in safety and comfort while so many people have suffered under Kikyo's rule. And my father did all he could to stop this, while I've done nothing. I've let his sacrifice go to waste. So I've decided the best way to help Kagome destroy Kikyo and to revenge my parents is to bring my father's rebel group back together. But I have no idea how to even find out what happened to them. So I'm humbly begging you to help me. You have contacts I can only dream about, and there's no way I can bring the group back together without Kikyo realizing I'm still alive. And what good am I dead?" she asked before pausing and throwing herself on her knees, bowing low.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru, you're my only hope. I don't know how else I can help bring down Kikyo. Please lend my your aid." Rin begged, not daring to look up.

Rin blinked when she felt a clawed hand gently grasp her by the shoulders and pull her up. "I will help you gather together your father's gang members." he said firmly.

Rin looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes. "Oh, thank you Lord Sesshomaru! I don't know how I can ever thank you!"

"Then don't." he said bluntly and turned to go back inside, Rin happily following behind him.

**Kagome**

I seriously think my heart skipped a beat or two as I stared at Kaede, totally in shock. It had been years since I'd seen her last, Kikyo had kicked her out a little after my father's death and she had disappeared.

"…KAEDE!" I cried out and started running towards her.

She dropped whatever she had been carrying and threw her arms around me.

"Oh child." she said softly. "I've missed ye so much." she drew back slightly and smiled. "And look how much ye have grown!"

I studied her, she had grown older since I'd last seen her. The last of the black had finally faded into white, she had a few new wrinkles and wore an eye patch over her right eye.

I touched it lightly, frowning. "What happened here?"

She sighed heavily, "Just a archery lesson gone wrong."

"What happened after you left, Kaede?" I asked softly.

She patted my hand and pulled me into the next room. "Come, we have much to talk about."

Later

"So you've been gathering an army for me all this time?" I asked, shocked.

She nodded. "Yes. I've gotten at least 300 villages to pledge their sword to ye. And I've gotten even more villages to provide us with food and arms. Not to bad for a old woman, eh?" she asked.

I smiled and shook my head. I bit my lip, and looked away. "Kaede…why didn't you tell me I was a miko?" I questioned quietly.

She paused. "Kagome, I truly wanted to tell ye, but after your mother died…your father blamed himself for allowing her to continue her work. He felt if he had forced her to stay home she wouldn't have made so many enemies and would still be alive. So after her death, he forbid me to tell ye anything of your own powers. He was only trying to protect ye child." she said gently. "He didn't realize how dangerous it was, or how unfair to ye, no matter how many times I told him. I am sorry for lying Kagome."

I nodded, afraid if I spoke the tears burning in my eyes would fall.

She glanced around, looking irritated. "Damn this old mind." she muttered. "One moment Kagome." she said and left the room.

I waited patiently until she came back in, carrying a long slim black box.

She placed it across my knees and settled back down.

"Well, go on, open it." she said, sounding a little gruff.

I flipped the box lid open and gasped.

Lying there, against the black silk was the most powerful sword I'd ever seen. The sword almost vibrated with power. I gently placed my palm over it, and the hilt seemed to jump up into my touch. The sword itself was beautiful also, the sheath was black leather and engraved with silver phoenixes and the hilt was criss-crossed black and silver.

I looked up at Kaede and she nodded encouragingly.

I gently lifted the sword out of its box and drew it out, the blade glittering brightly in the light.

Very, very lightly, I traced over the symbols for courage, strength, destiny, loyalty, and justice engraved in the metal before flicking my thumb over the blade, smiling slightly when it cut the skin with that light touch.

"This was my mothers, wasn't it?" I asked, feeling hers and the rest of our family's power running through the sword.

Kaede nodded solemnly. "Yes child, this was your mothers before she died. It's time for it to be ye's now." she took my hand and more firmly stroked it against the blade, and I jumped when I felt a shock go though me "Do ye feel that? The sword accepts ye. It would have remained silent if you weren't a miko of your mother's clan."

Kaede let go of me and looked at me with serious eyes…eye. "This must be the weapon you defeat Kikyo with. You must suspect finally Kikyo had a hand in your mothers death. Using this blade will be the only way both you and your mothers soul can find peace." she told me quietly.

I looked down at my mothers sword…now my sword, and nodded firmly.

She nodded back, "Very well. We will begin training at dawn tomorrow. That monk has taught you much, but you need to know much more." she said, before getting up and leaving me with my sword.

I didn't look up as she left, staring straight down at the blade instead. I think for the first time I truly realized what was riding on this. So many people had been hurt because of Kikyo, so many lives had been lost. Because of Kikyo and Naraku I lost my kingdom and my family, it was Kaede teaching me the way of a miko when it should have been my mother. I was teaching myself how to rule a country when it should have been my father.

And how many other children had to go through this because of those two? How many parents couldn't raise their children because of Kikyo? I wanted to cry just thinking about it.

Slowly I smeared the blood on my thumb down the steel of the sword, leaving a bright red mark against the silver.

" I will bring justice to Kikyo. I will end her reign and I swear I will not lose, even if it means my life. On my blood and the power of my family, this will be the sword that topples her, saves my people and gives rest to my mother's spirit. This I swear." I vowed.

My sword glowed brightly for a minute, before quieting down again.

**Kikyo**

Kikyo slowly stretched as Urasue bowed down in front of her.

"Well Urasue? Did you bring them under your control?" Kikyo asked.

Urasue nodded, "Yes my queen. The demon hunters are now our willing slaves. I've even taken over the useless ones to use as cannon fodder." she crackled evilly, but shut up at Kikyo's glare and started to pout. "I still don't see why I couldn't have used Kanna, she could have taken their souls and they would be totally bound to me." she said sullenly.

Kikyo sent her a sharp look. "Don't question me!" she snapped.

Urasue immediately bowed her head. "Forgive me my queen." she mumbled.

Naraku opened the door after knocking once and sat down next to Kikyo. "We get the demon hunters?" he asked cheerfully.

Kikyo nodded, "Yes, Urasue now has them under control."

Naraku grinned. "Cool. Did you get that demon slayer I asked for?"

Kikyo smiled back at him. "Of course I did, baby. The demon slayer you wanted is all yours. Urasue, bring him in here!" Kikyo commanded.

Urasue bowed again before straightening and stuck her head out of the room.

"Boy! Get over here!" she ordered and a young man with blank eyes entered the room.

Urasue handed Naraku a ruby ring while he looked over his new servant. "Here you are sir. With this ring you'll be able to control all aspects of him, from his movements, thoughts, dreams, even his memories."

Naraku grinned darkly. "Perfect." he slipped the ring on. "Come meet your new master, boy." he ordered.

And Kohaku obeyed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: And chapter 30 is done! Hope you all liked it, my beta didn't get a chance to edit all of it so it might not be totally perfect, and sorry if there was to much talk. And I'm sorry if I don't update again for awhile, school's starting soon and I may not have time. Please, please, please PLEASE! Review!


	31. United

AN: Once again, you guys suck. I was getting ready to update KT, I was coming up with all these great plans to beat Hojo up, fluff moments and reading articles on how to write a good lemon. And then I get all these wonderful reviews and I just _have_ to update Snow White. Thanks a lot you guys.

**Neko Jer- **…ok I'm probably going to sound like a moron, but what sword? Sango and Rin got their weapons back four chapters ago. …Unless you mean Kag's dagger? (…I should probably bring that up again soon, I think most people have forgotten about it.) She's getting that back much later. (And eight grade isn't that bad, but then again I had really good teachers.)

**Shinoryu- **Well aren't you lucky then. Thanks for reviewing.

**Chebonne- **Yeah, I was happy. (Writing for other people is new to me, and I wasn't sure how well I was doing. …Ok not that new but this still is my first real story.) And no, there probably aren't a lot of queens like that nowadays. (though there was a duchess or something that use to bath in hundreds of servants blood because she thought it would make her young…you know that isn't exactly the same is it?) I love writing sweet Inuyasha/Kagome moments. (And I can't wait to ruin more of them, mwhahaha.) And there's definitely going to be some Ayame and Kouga fluff soon. (I hope) I think I want to have Kouga interrupt her when they're fighting by kissing her. Thanks for reviewing!

**HalfDemonMica- **(cowers behind big computer) Please don't hurt me, I can't update if you do. And don't hurt Shippo either, I need him to ruin more fluff moments between those two.

**Kagome's Girl- **Yep, Kohaku. Sorry about that. (…not really.) And of course I know what I'm doing! (mostly) Ah, if only duck tape had been around then, poor Shippo would be bound tighter then a mummy. And I don't know how slow Kikyo's death will be, but it's definitely be painful.

Mediaminer-

**OrlandoLover**- No it wasn't meant as an insult, I could read it fine. That was a sad, pathetic attempt at a joke. (Sigh) Next time I'll just try a knock-knock joke. Thanks for reviewing…and not getting offended. (Knock, knock)

And now…chapter 31 of Snow White and the Seven 'Dwarfs'…Sort of.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Snow White, now leave me alone so I can cry in the next room.

'' That's when the little voices in pretty much all the guys head start to talk. You can consider this voice their inner Youkai, the voice that tells you right from wrong, or the voice that says what you're really feeling, it depends on the male hearing the voice at that time. I'll only put this in when that happens. (hehe)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kagome- **

"Imagine the sword as an extension of your hand Kagome." Kaede instructed, watching me critically as I held my sword straight out. "Now breath in and move all your power down your hand into the steel." she said and I inhaled, beads of sweat building on my forehead as I tried to force the power into the sword.

"No, Kagome, don't force it. Relax." she said calmly and I took another deep breath, this time letting the power slide into the blade, watching as the sword glowed brighter and brighter.

"Whenever ye are ready." she said and stepped back.

I fixed my eyes on the fake Kikyo doll in front of me and felt something inside of me click.

Quickly I twisted my sword hilt between my fingers, spinning, aiming the tip at the doll. The purple fire exploded out of the steel, racing towards the doll.

When the light cleared there was a blackened spot on the grass and a few scraps of fabric where the Kikyo doll once stood.

The dwarf's cheered and Kaede gifted me with a smile. "Very good Kagome! That deserves a break. Go take a drink, we'll start again in half an hour after I ready the archery course." Kaede said and I bowed gratefully after sheathing my sword.

The dwarfs immediately crowded around me, "Damn Kag! That was amazing!" Kagura praised.

" I've never seen someone use that much power." Sango added breathlessly.

"Yeah, that wasn't to bad wench." Inuyasha called out from behind me.

I spun around and grinned at him. "Inuyasha!" I called out, happy to see him.

I glared at the dwarfs when they started to grin at each other and subtly moved away from me.

I realized I was still grinning like a moron and I slowly started to turn pink (damn it)

"If you two are done staring at one another..." Sesshomaru asked dryly from behind Inuyasha. "We don't have much time before we need to get back to Kikyo." he frowned slightly, "She's been…gleeful of late. I think she's planning something."

The others sobered quickly. They led the way inside and Sesshomaru waited until everyone was seated before speaking.

"Kikyo is getting stronger everyday that passes. We need to start strategizing plans and ideas on how to infiltrate the castle, or come up with a army. Any ideas?" he asked.

Kouga hesitantly raised his hand, "We could pretend to be guards and sneak in." he offered.

Sango rolled her eyes, "Please, Kikyo has the best guards in the kingdom, they'll all know each other. We wouldn't get past the hall." she sneered.

"What about getting captured? We could escape from there once we're inside and track down Kikyo." Miroku added.

Kouga, Hiten, and Ayame gave him a look, "Trust us, we've been in those dungeons-" Ayame started.

"-and there's no way in hell we could get out." Hiten finished.

Shippo started jumping up and down excitedly, "Oh! I know! We can hide in wine barrels!"

I shook my head regretfully, "An assassin tried that last year, now Kikyo has her guards check every barrel, crate, and box that comes into the castle."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes briefly. "There has to be some good idea we can think of. We were chosen for a reason."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sat back. "Feh, I've been wondering about. Why don't you call Kanna up and ask why she picked certain people?" he asked, looking at Kouga.

Kouga glared back, "You got a problem with me mutt?"

"What did you call me?" Inuyasha said back, going nose to nose with him.

Sesshomaru ignored them, and tapped his claws against the table, "For once Inuyasha, you may have had a good idea."

The two stopped scowling each other to look at Sesshomaru in surprise.

"I did?" Inuyasha squeaked before clearing his throat, "I mean, of course I did."

Kouga snorted and rolled his eyes before falling back into his seat.

"Perhaps if we call her she can tell us exactly what she wants us to, give us a floor plan of the palace and answer a few questions." Sesshomaru said before Inuyasha could open his mouth to insult Kouga.

Inuyasha glanced at his brother and shrugged, calming down. "What the hell, it's worth a shot."

Sess nodded once. "Kanna of the Glass, Kanna of the Glass."

Everyone looked around expectedly, a few eyebrows being raised when nothing appeared.

"…maybe Inuyasha needs to say it?" I suggested.

He sighed, as if I'd asked him to do some Herculean task. "Kanna of the Glass, Kanna of the Glass." he said lazily.

…still nothing.

"Maybe both of you need to say it at the same time?" Ayame offered.

"Kanna of the Glass, Kanna of the Glass." the brothers said in unison.

"…maybe it's just 'Kanna'?" Kouga asked.

"I'm _coming._ there's no need for you to try fifty different versions of my name." Kanna remarked mildly as she appeared kneeling on the table.

The dwarf's gasped, "It's you!" they said together.

Kanna blinked in what was almost annoyance. "Yes. It is me. What is it you need, and please hurry, Kikyo might be back at any moment." she said nervously.

"First of all, we want some questions answered. Why were we picked, and how do you think we can help?" Kouga demanded.

Kanna looked like she wanted to sigh. "I want to stop Kikyo with every fiber of my being. But one person can not topple a empire alone. Besides your obvious gifts, abilities, and power, you have also been divinely appointed. It was my fate to find you all and help you destroy Kikyo." Kanna shook her head sadly. "Something went wrong when Kami put Kikyo on the earth, perhaps the devil got a hold of her, or she made the wrong choices. but she wasn't meant to be evil. She has such strong power because she was meant to be good."

"Hold up…what do you mean power?" Hiten asked, confused.

Kanna blinked. "You do not know? Kikyo is a miko. A very powerful one."

The dwarfs stared at Kanna in shock, "How could Kikyo be a miko? I never once felt any spiritual power coming from her." Hiten said.

Miroku shrugged, "Like Kanna said, she's a very powerful miko. We didn't know Kagome was a miko did we?"

I glowered at him, "That was different, my power was blocked off." I narrowed my eyes, his words running through my head. "…why do I have the feeling you knew Kikyo was a miko Miroku?" I asked suspiciously.

He shifted his eyes, "Well…"

Sango surged out of her seat to beat him, "I can't believe you Miroku! How could you not tell us?" she shrieked and Miroku tired unsuccessfully to block her hits.

"Sango, please! I meant to tell you but…I forgot."

Sango stopped in shock and Miroku used the opportunity to scramble away from her. "You forgot?" she asked, color raising in her cheeks. "YOU FORGOT? HOW COULD YOU FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" she roared, springing for him again.

Hiten barely managed to grab her by the waist. "Sango, I promise I'll let you kill Miroku later for this, but until then, let Kanna speak." he said soothingly.

Sango reluctantly nodded and sat back down while Miroku took a seat close to the door.

Kanna waited patiently, "As I was saying, it will be impossible to slip into the castle. Kikyo has powerful wards up over every inch of the surface and will know if anyone enters."

Kouga frowned slightly, "So are you saying we need an army?"

Kanna nodded gravely, "I am afraid so."

I bit my lip nervously, "Kikyo won't give up easily. We'll have to fight."

"Innocent people may die." Rin said softly.

"Innocent people have already died under Kikyo, Lady Rin." Kanna remarked gently.

The dwarf's looked at each other before Kouga shrugged, "We knew this wasn't going to be easy, I'm in." he said carelessly before standing up.

Kagura immediately stood next, "You know I've got your back Kag." she sent me a wicked look, "Besides, I've let everyone else save me, it's time for me to pay back the favor." she said, soundly gleeful.

Hiten popped up next to Kagura and slung a arm around her shoulders. "And there's no way in hell you're walking into battle without me at _your _back." he sent a sheepish look to me, "…I'll keep a eye on yours to Kagome."

I sent a dry smile, "Thanks."

Ayame rose next, "That crown is yours Kag, and me and my wolves are going to make sure it stays on your head." she promised.

I jerked when Miroku suddenly appeared next to me, bowing over my hand, "I offer my services to you in any way I can." he waggled his eyebrows. "And I mean _any way._"

Sango whacked him over the head, and Inuyasha growled softly.

She turned to look at me, grinning confidently, "Nothing could keep me away."

Rin was the last to stand, smirking. "I think it goes without saying I'll be there."

I looked at everyone around the table, feeling more…touched then ever before in my life.

"Guys, I can never thank you enough…"

"So don't." Rin said bluntly, blushing a little as she did for some reason.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, "If we're all done…?" he asked and the dwarfs sat back down.

He looked back at Kanna, "We're willing to fight." he said firmly.

"Good, it's the only chance we have. Listen to me carefully, you can not reveal you are alive yet. Inuyasha must find his sword and Rin must find the Seven members before you make any moves against Kikyo." Kanna instructed intently. "You need them to help defeat Kikyo, if you show yourselves this early it may be to late to retrieve them."

We all looked at each other before nodding in agreement. "Sure, we've been from home so long what's a little extra time?" Kouga asked, trying to sound flippant.

"Kanna." I said suddenly, "The boys mentioned that you were repaying a favor for my mother…did you know her well?" I asked, suddenly shy.

Kanna hesitated, "Yes, I did. Your mother was an amazing woman Princess Kagome." she gasped her head jerking. "I'm sorry, Kikyo is coming, I have to leave!" she said fearfully, fading from sight. "Goodbye." she whispered before she completely disappeared.

"Well, that was enlightening." Kouga finally said sarcastically.

Sesshomaru looked tired almost. "At least we know more then we did." he frowned. "…I think."

He turned to look at Rin. "I must talk to you." he said and walked out, not waiting for her.

She rushed to catch up to him while Sango turned on Miroku with a sickening sweet smile. "That reminds me Miroku, I get to kill you now." she said cheerfully and drew her sword.

Miroku turned pale and ran out the door, Sango chasing after him.

I caught Inuyasha looking at me, and I smiled slowly. He smiled back and slowly started to lean towards me.

…before a giant foot got in his way.

"Now, now children. Kagome doesn't have time to play, she needs to go back and train. Your half hours up. Kags." Hiten said helpfully and took his foot off the table.

I sighed as I heard Kaede holler my name. "I better go." I said glumly, watching Hiten and Kagura holding hands just in front of me as I left Inuyasha to find Kaede.

**WARNING! WARNING ! FLUFF CONTENT! PLEASE READ AHEAD IF YOU CHOKE ON SWEETNESS EASILY!**

**Sesshomaru and Rin**

Sesshomaru stopped a few yards away for the house, waiting until Rin was a few feet behind him before turning around.

"I have found several leads on the Seven members." he started calmly.

Rin's eye's widened, "Already? But it's only been a few days…"

Sesshomaru held up a hand for silence. "I will be following these leads for the next several days. You are to stay here with the rest of the…dwarfs as you all call them." he ordered.

Rin looked like she might argue, but decided not to instead. "Lord Sesshomaru…please be careful." she begged, "I don't want anyone hurt on my behalf." she said fearfully.

Sesshomaru nodded once, walking past her but hesitated, "Rin." he said, saying her name for the first time. "I never forgot you that night. When I came back you were gone." he said quietly before walking on, missing her shocked expression.

**Hiten and Kagura**

"Hitennnnnn." Kagura whined playfully. "Just tell me where we're going and put me down, I can walk fine."

She could almost feel him grin. "Nope, no matter how much you beg, I'm not taking the blindfold off. And I can't have you tripping over rocks or roots can I? No, you're much safer in my arms."

Kagura blushed, something she found herself doing a lot now. "Are we almost there at least?"

"Actually, we're there right now." he said, lowering her slowly to her feet.

His hands went to the back of her head and untied the cloth, running his fingers down her neck as he slipped it away.

She met his rose colored eyes and got lost in them, barely noticing when he started to smirk. "As handsome as I am I didn't bring you here to just stare at me." he teased and gently turned her around.

Right in front of her was the most beautiful waterfall she'd ever seen. The water crashed down into a small, crystal clear spring surrounded by tall grasses and wildflowers. Rainbows sparkled over the rocks brightly and it was obvious the only things here were her and that hot piece of man.

"Hiten, it's beautiful." she exclaimed. "How did you find it?" she asked him.

He shrugged modestly. "It was in the early days when Kouga and me were building the house. I needed a place to escape and I found this."

Kagura nodded, "So if this is your spot, why did you bring me here?" she asked, curious.

He winked at her, "I wanted to see what you looked like wet." he said and started stalking her as she stepped back.

"Hiten, don't you dare. I'm not getting wet." she warned, wondering if she should take out her fan.

He grinned devilishly, "Oh, I think I'll dare." he purred before grabbing hold of her waist and started running, pulling her along.

"Hiten!" Kagura shrieked as he threw them both into the spring.

Hiten let go of her waist and she headed for the surface, gasping for breath. he came up after her, laughing.

She swatted him at the shoulder, glaring. "You jerk! I didn't want to come in." she hissed before making her way to the edge.

Hiten grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her back to him, his legs treading the water effortlessly. "Calm down sweetheart, I just wanted to see if I was right."

"Right about what? Me yelling when I got pulled in?" she snapped.

He tenderly pushed a lock of wet hair back from her face, "That you're as beautiful wet as you are dry." he said sweetly.

Kagura stopped mentally ranting in her head to stare at him, red slowly starting to cover her features as he slowly lowered his head closer to hers. She raised her head, staring deep into his red violet eyes, and wrapped her arms around his neck as their lips met in a gentle kiss.

When they needed to breathe they broke apart, and Hiten leaned his forehead against hers as he pulled her even closer to him.

**Kouga and Ayame **

"Ayame could I talk to you for a minute?" Kouga asked solemnly.

'You know, our mouth is good for other things then just talking. Like kissing the skin behind her ear, nibbling her nipples or licking her-'

Shut UP! Kouga roared at his demon and turned his attention back towards Ayame.

She nodded. "Of course Kouga, what is it?" she asked.

He swallowed, "I wanted to talk to you about that night…you see-"

'I want you in my bed, withering under me, your taste on my tongue and my name screaming from your lips. Come on, say it.' his demon urged.

He mentally shook his head, wishing he could kick inner Kouga out. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I…forgot I made that promise."

'I know how we can repay her.' his demon tempted.

"So, that's all I wanted to say." Kouga finished, really wanting to hit his demon without having to hurt himself.

Ayame frowned slightly, "…that's it?" she asked.

Kouga nodded, "Yeah."

She started to look irritated, "No it's not."

'She's right, you haven't asked her to cover herself in whipped cream and let you eat her up yet.'

"Well what did I forget then?" Kouga asked, starting to get a headache

"You haven't said you'd go through with that promise yet. You know, marriage?" she pointed out.

'Yo! Who said anything about marriage?' His demon demanded, panicked.

"Marriage?" Kouga squeaked.

Ayame looked really annoyed now, "Yes marriage Kouga. Aren't you about to get to that part?" She asked.

Kouga felt himself paling, and his demon freaking out, 'I just want to chain her to bed for awhile, who said anything about a commitment like that?" he shrieked, and for once Kouga agreed with him.

"I, um, have to go." he said and fled with his tail between his legs.

**END OF FLUFF! END OF FLUFF!**

Later 

  
"Inuyasha and I have to get back to Kikyo's. I won't be here for a few days but I imagine Inuyasha will be checking in every so often." Sesshomaru said dryly as he and his brother got ready to leave.

Kouga nodded at Sesshomaru and the men grasped forearms, "Don't get yourself killed." he warned.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly, "I would worry about yourself." he said lightly and turned to go.

Inuyasha winked at me, "See ya wench." and they left.

**Kikyo's Palace**

Kikyo smiled brightly at the two demon lords waiting for her in a conference room. "Good afternoon my lords, I hope I didn't keep you waiting long."

Sesshomaru shook his head, "No, we have just been waiting a few minutes."

Kikyo sat down across from them, still smiling. "Very well, let's get down to business shall we?"

She flipped open a few of the scrolls she had been carrying. "For the marriage of your brother I'm willing to give you a lovely villa just off the coast, fifteen donkey's loaded down with gold, a dozen of the most beautiful dancing girls this land has to offer and a lifetime supply of dog food."

Sesshomaru slowly fixed her with the coldest glare he had, "_Dog food? _You dare insult me by offering something like that?" he asked coldly. "And why donkey's? Am I not good enough for horses?" he continued. "I also already own the most beautiful harem in the land, the women your offering me can not compare. And why should they just be the loveliest in this land? Why not in the world?" Sesshomaru asked coldly and the smiled got wiped off Kikyo's face.

"I…ah."

"Do you think my brother is so lowly he only deserves _one _villa? A villa, not even a palace. To be honest Queen Kikyo, I'm wondering how much you really want to marry my brother."

Sesshomaru stood up and Inuyasha followed him, barely able to keep from jumping up and screaming, 'You're the man Sess!"

"We will begin negations once I get back and when you've had time to seriously think about this." Sesshomaru said haughtily and walked out, Inuyasha gleefully followed.

"Damn Sess!" he shouted when they were out of earshot. "That was so freaking cool! How you found something wrong with very single part of her offer!" Inuyasha exclaimed clapping his brother on the shoulder.

Sesshomaru glanced coolly back at him, "If Kikyo wasn't a evil bitch I would have married you to her for nothing." he remarked mildly and continued walking.

"Ah come on, don't joke like that Sess, You know your life would be boring and meaningless without me. You wouldn't really marry me to her…right? Sess!" Inuyasha whined, running to catch up to him.

**Dinner**

"I must go for a few days, I've been neglecting several issues in the West." Sesshomaru commented. "I will be leaving Inuyasha here, and I warn you if anything happens to him…" He trailed off.

Kikyo waved a hand, "Don't worry my lord, Inuyasha will be fine here! I promise not to touch him until our wedding night." she said perkily and Inuyasha shuddered beside Sesshomaru. "Go on your little trip, I'll keep him entertained." Kikyo promised.

**Next Morning**

Sesshomaru settled back into his seat, closing the curtains even though there wasn't any light to bother him yet. He figured he might as well work on some paperwork while he traveled, it wouldn't be for some hours yet that he reached the first location.

He froze in looking over papers when he heard a light thump on the roof of the carriage, so quiet the human driver wouldn't hear anything.

Sesshomaru put his papers on the other side of him, raising his fingers and smiling in grim satisfaction when they started to glow green.

His smile turned into a frown when the would be assassin shuffled around looking for the trapdoor on the roof. He couldn't be a very experienced hit man if he didn't know how to find something quietly.

Finally the door open and a small figure dressed in black with a bag over his shoulder flipped down.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes wearily and let the green fade from his fingers. "Rin what do you think you're doing?" he asked tiredly.

She grinned brightly, "Coming with you to find the Seven members of course. Did you really think I was going to stay behind?" she asked and collapsed on the seat behind her.

He eyed her warily. "Yes."

She shrugged carelessly. "Well, I didn't want to waste time fighting with you. And it would have just raised your suspicion." she pointed out helpfully.

"Do the other dwarfs know where you are?" he asked.

She frowned slightly, "Of course they do. It's impossible to sneak out of that house." she muttered under her breath. She brightened. "So, where are we going first?"

He lifted his paperwork back onto his lap. "First I'm dropping you back off."

"Lord Sesshomaru you can't do that." Rin said, managing to keep her voice calm.

Sess raised a eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes." Rin said firmly. "First, if I didn't go with you that would undermined my authority over the Seven members. If they gave me any respect at all it would be because I'm my father's daughter." she explained slowly. "Second, you can be quite scary at times. I don't want you to threaten the men to rejoin the group. A willing person is more likely to fight to the death rather then an forced one." she lectured.

Sesshomaru could feel a smile tugging at his lips for some strange reason. "I see, anything else?"

"Yes. I am a woman. It's much harder for a man to say no to a crying female then to a cold faced lord."  
"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. You're going back and that's final." he said with a nod of his head and went back to looking over his papers.

He looked up when he heard a sniff and saw Rin bent over and her fists clutching at her clothing. "Please Lord Sesshomaru, I have to do this. I couldn't forgive myself if I let you do all the work, it would be so disrespectful to my father's memory." she said quietly.

He opened his mouth to refuse, but she raised her head and hit him with her tear streaked face. "Please, Lord Sesshomaru. Let me do this for my father." she begged.

He hesitated before finally sighing. "Very well, you may accompany me." he said reluctantly.

Rin immediately brightened. "Oh thank you so much Lord Sesshomaru!" she cried out, her eyes shining with happiness instead of tears.

He huffed and looked back down at his work. "Just don't do anything stupid." he said gruffly.

Rin grinned brightly, "Of course I won't, I'll be very careful Lord Sesshomaru." Rin promised. "So, where are we going first?" she asked.

Sesshomaru didn't bother to look up from his paper, "To see the first lieutenant of Seven, a man named Bankotsu."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Well, the next chapter is going to be mostly all Sess and Rin looking for the Seven members and Inuyasha's sword. I just want to warn you all now (and I'll do it again next chapter) I've never seen the episodes with the Band of Seven so I have no idea how they act. I've read a few profiles on them and that's all I know. And if anyone knows the exact phrase Sess uses to help him find the black pearl in Inuyasha's eye, could someone tell me? Thanks for reading, sorry if I don't update for awhile, school's starting tomorrow (ugh) and I HAVE to finish KT soon. Please, please, please review. Have a nice day.


	32. Mirror, Mirror

AN: I'm sooooo sorry I took so long to update, I just had one of those really, really bad weeks that wouldn't end, and school started piling up...ugh just thinking about it makes me cringe. Then I got really into King Thrushbeard and that new story I started...it was just kinda crazy for awhile. (And there was that pesky little case of writers block to...) Oh well, hope this chapter is good.

**AngelMiko289-** Thank you! Fluffy scenes are always fun to write, (hopefully I can have a few more...intense ones with Sess/Rin, I got a lot of practice with that couple in King Thrushbeard so I should be able to write a few good ones.) And I don't know, I kinda like how they keep getting interrupted, so don't expect a kiss with those two anytime soon. (And if you figure out why, don't tell me in a review I want it to be a surprise for the other readers.) Thanks for reading, hope this chapter is good!

**Demonic-Little-Angel**- Well then, it's a good thing I like fairy tales and I love rewriting them. If you haven't seen yet, I have another fic out with all these short stories on _more _rewritten fairy tales. I just added Greek myths to the mix to, if you haven't already you should take a look, some of them are pretty good if I say so myself. I have the stories summery's on my profile if you want to see what they're about before you read them.

**Neko Jer- **Thanks, I'll keep all that in mind when I write. Just don't expect them to be perfect, they're probably going to be very OOC.

**HalfDemonMica**- I"M FORGIVEN! (Beams) And I wish I can say I'm sorry about Hiten interrupting Inu/Kag's fluffy moment...but I'm not sorry so it would be lying. You can expect more interruptions in the future!

**Kagome's Girl- **Being a freshman wasn't as bad as everyone said it would be...but maybe that's just my school. Thanks for reviewing and trying to help me, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Mediaminer-

**Mikasan- **And I get annoyed when people assume I made Kikyo really evil because I have some deep, unending hatred of her. Making Kikyo evil and whorish just fits in the plot better then a tamer one, and I couldn't exactly make Naraku into a girl for the evil queen. (...actually, I bet I could do that for another story...) I don't hate Kikyo, and I'm not going to say she's a saint either, but I will say I did make her worse for the plot line. (I did the same thing with Hiten and with some of the Seven members in the opposite direction but you didn't complain about that.) And as this story is not based on the setting or situation of the anime show(mostly) so I can write it however I want. So while I appreciate the honesty and bluntness you had in your review, I will continue writing Kikyo like this because it fits the way I want the plot to go. (And sorry if I sound overly bitchy, but I had a bad day. And yes, it's wrong to take it out on you and blah, blah, blah but I had such a bad day I really don't care at the moment. If I feel bad I'll beg forgiveness later)

**Mischievous Angel-** Sorry it took me so long to update, I got really involved in King Thrushbeard, started that new one, and then school got really annoying and I got 10 million ideas I'm not sure what I'm doing with yet and before I knew it, it had been more then two months I went without updating. And please don't die yet, I love reading your input on my chapters. Thanks for reviewing, enjoy this chapter please.

**OrlandoLover- **Oh, well I'm just glad I wasn't the one who caused that bad mood. (I've got this really bad habit of doing that...) Hope you like this chapter, thanks for reviewing! (Aware)

**Cehavard90- **Thank you! Sorry about updating so late.

**Lil Rin**- Thank you. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Mayu (coughs) it's just since Kag's out of the palace I haven't really had a chance to talk about her. She should be back soon though, maybe even in this chapter. You know I forgot how the witch in Snow White died so I made up my own ending for Kikyo. You'll just have to wait and see what it is...(though I really like the idea of her getting old and turning into dust...maybe I'll use that in another story.)

**IMPORTANT NOTE! PLEASE READ!**

Just wanted to let you guys know, I've never seen any episodes with the Band/Gang (whatever they are) of Seven so I only know them from the profiles I've read on them. Sorry if I make them really, really OOC, I have to guess until I finally see them in a show.

And now, Chapter 32 (31 on mediaminer) of Snow White and the Seven Dwarf's...Sort of.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Snow White, and I'm to lazy right now to come up with a funny disclaimer explaining that.

**Rin and Sesshomaru- **

Rin watched the landscape change from paved streets and well off towns to dirt roads and hovels half hidden in the tree's shadows as Sesshomaru's carriage traveled across the region.

"Where are we?" she asked Sesshomaru, who was still doing paperwork.

He glanced up briefly. "We are still in the North, just in a more rural area. My contacts say the man Bankotsu should be working as a blacksmith somewhere close to here." Sesshomaru informed her before continuing his work.

She turned back to the window, wanting to speak but not wanting to disturb him either.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said suddenly, "Tell me, do you remember anything about the Seven members? You must of met them at least once." he asked.

Rin frowned as she thought, "I might remember a tall man with a long black braid now that I think of it." she said slowly, searching though long forgotten memories. "There was another man with funny markings down the side of his face, I remember someone use to give me candy..." she shook her head. "That's all I remember, I never even knew anything about Seven expect for a few rumors from the servants. The men weren't even there all that often." she finally said. "But I'm positive I'll know who they are when I see them." she promised firmly.

Sesshomaru nodded as if that answered some difficult question and returned to his paperwork.

Rin stared at the paper and mentally sighed, resisting the urge to take her swords and cut them up into tiny little scraps.

Both of them looked up when they heard a thump on the side of the carriage door. "We are here my lord."

Sesshomaru put away his paperwork. "Stop then." he commanded and the carriage halted.

Rin didn't bother to wait for the driver to come around and open her door, she shoved it open, ignoring Sesshomaru's sigh at her impatience and jumped out.

She looked around eagerly and frowned when she saw nothing.

"I ordered the carriage to stop a few feet away from his home, it might serve us well to be seen walking up on foot." Sesshomaru informed her as he stepped out of the carriage and walked up the road.

Rin quickly followed, looking around curiously.

After a few feet they saw a run down two story home, with a small smith by the side of the house. They heard metal pounding into metal and a few soft grunts as they rounded the corner of the house, seeing a half naked man with long black hair pulled from his face messily, lifting a heavy hammer over his head and dropping it over the steel laying in front of him.

He paused, wiping away sweat and turned as if he heard them approach.

"What do you want?" he asked rudely, not bothering to turn fully around.

"Are you Bankotsu, first lieutenant of the group Seven?" Sesshomaru asked boldly.

The man winced before taking up his hammer again, "No, you've come to the wrong place. My name is Tsutomu, not this Bankotsu." he said roughly, slapping his hammer on the steel again.

Rin bit her lip and hesitantly walked up to him, placing a hand on his dirty, sweaty back. He stiffened and stopped.

"Please sir, tell me if you know where Bankotsu is. It's important I find him." she said softly.

"You don't need to find the likes of him ma'am, it's better that filth like that stays buried." he said harshly.

"Well, then I need to convince him he isn't filth and how much he's needed." Rin said back stubbornly.

He cursed softly, spinning around to face her. "Damn it, don't you try to go-" he stopped in mid sentence when he got a good look at her face.

Rin tilted her face up at him shamelessly, "Before my father died I was told I look a great deal like him. Is that still true?" she asked.

He stared at her for a beat. "Oh Rin." he whispered before yanking her in her arms and hugging her tight. "You still look like that old fool Taro." he breathed.

Rin hugged him back, laughing softly. "It's good to see you to."

He pulled back, studying her closely, "Damn, look how much you've grown." he chocked. "I never though I would see you this big. After that night..." he trailed off.

"There is no need to hold her like that." Sesshomaru said coldly, suddenly appearing next to them. He eyed Bankotsu's bare chest, "There is no need for you to go without a shirt as well." he pointed out.

Bankotsu raised an amused eyebrow at Rin as he grabbed a shirt laying on the ground and pulled it on. "Taro never could see you with a possessive boyfriend Rin, if he was still around he'd owe me 15 yen." he said.

Rin turned red, stuttering, "No! No, it isn't like that at all!" she finally got out, "Lord Sesshomaru is only helping me find the Seven members, nothing more!" she said quickly.

Bankotsu's smile disappeared, "You can't be serious Rin. There's no point finding them, especially since half those bastard's are traitors." he said furiously as he gathered tools and set them away.

Rin gasped, "What do you mean, traitors?" she asked.

He slammed the hammer down on his work bench in an angry move, "How do you think that slut knew about Taromaru? She never would have found your father if we hadn't been betrayed by our own group." he laughed humorlessly. "I was such a fool, to trust them. Maybe if I hadn't been so damn sure of myself..." he rubbed his face, smearing soot on his cheeks. "I can think about all the maybe's and what if's all I want but that won't change the past." he said disgustedly.

He turned to face Rin, looking helpless. "Look, I'm glad you're alive, but do me a favor and stay that way. Forget about Seven, forget about ever seeing me, and just go home." he ordered and turned to leave.

Rin stepped up and spun him back around, furious. "No fucking way in hell!" she cursed, surprising him, "Kikyo and Naraku killed my father, took away my mother and my childhood, I will not let them get away with that!" she swore. "I need you and the remaining Seven member to defeat Kikyo. The time to act is now, we may not get another chance to get rid of Kikyo. I need you!"

"The last thing you need is me!" Bankotsu yelled back. "If I hadn't been such a fool I could have saved Taro, your mother, and you! But I was so damn cocky I couldn't see when my own soldiers were planning a mutiny! Me and Seven will only get you killed, just forget about it and go on with your life!"

"I can't!" Rin screamed, surprised by the tears slowly starting to blur her eyesight. "I can't go on with my life! I was there the night Naraku showed up, I was safe while I listened to my father's death, while my mother was being raped, all in an effort to protect _me_! And even all that didn't save me, I still let myself get killed by that freak!" Rin cried out. "And there is no one, _no one,_ who will stop me from taking revenge now that I'm old enough, I'm not letting anyone protect me! Because now I'm protecting someone, all the children who had to listen to Naraku and Kikyo kill their parents and didn't get the second chance I did to make things right! I will not let them down!" Rin stopped, taking in a deep breath, "Even if I have to go back home with no one from my father's own group I will stop at nothing to get rid of Kikyo, not even my own death will convince me to stay safe while those I love are fighting for my sake." Rin told him and looked him straight in the eyes,

"And do you really think my father would blame you for his death? If there's anything he would blame you for, it's hiding here and ignoring all the people who still need you." she said softly.

His face tightened and he looked away. "I have to think." he said roughly and walked away.

Rin and Sesshomaru watched as he left, slamming the door to his house. "Do you think he'll come back?"

"If he doesn't we'll have to come back and try again." Rin said calmly, wiping her tears walking back to their carriage.

* * *

**Bankotsu **

Bankotsu paced back and forth in front of the shed after Rin and Sesshomaru left, trying to decide if he should go in or not. It had almost been five years since he'd last stepped foot into the shed, just wanting to forget everything about who'd he once been,

"_Now I'm protecting someone, all the children who had to listen to Naraku and Kikyo as they killed their parents and didn't give them the second chance I did to make things right._ _I will not let them down!"_ Bankotsu rubbed his forehead as Rin's voice rang though his head, not giving him a moment's peace.

"_Do you think my father would blame you for his death? If there's anything he would blame you for, it's hiding here and ignoring all the people who still need you." _

He groaned and rested his head against the weak wood of the shed.

"_I need you!" _

"Get out of my head Rin." he begged wearily.

"_I will stop at nothing to get rid of Kikyo, not even my own death will convince me to stay safe while those I love are fighting for my sake."_

He slowly beat his head against the wood, trying to decide what to do. He was such a fool then, if he had been a little smarter and less trusting maybe Taro would still be alive. After the mistakes of his past how could he trust himself to protect Rin? He would be to slow, and to stupid once again and she would end up dead or half insane like the people he failed to protect.

But would she really be better off without him if she insisted on this foolish plan? She was under the care of this 'Lord Sesshomaru', but was he really any good in a fight? He was older now, wiser, less trusting. Maybe she really did need him...

No! No, no, no, no! He couldn't let himself think like that, he was damaged goods! He was no good to anyone, not even the few customers he had at his black smith business.

But if she was anything like Taro, she would be as stubborn as him, refusing to see when she was fighting a lost cause. She would only be coming back here over and over again until he said or did something to drive her away.

...or if he agreed.

"_I can't go on with my life! I was there the night Naraku showed up, I was safe while I listened to my father's death, while my mother was being raped, all in an effort to protect me! And even all that didn't save me, I still let myself get killed by that freak!"_

He froze as her words replayed in his head.

"_I still let myself get killed by that freak!"_

Naraku and Kikyo had dared to attack a innocent child, who knew nothing about her father's activities.

Rin had been hurt, humiliated, shamed and killed in the same night.

...he still wasn't sure how she could have come back from the death but was sure she would explain that sooner or later.

And he had let that _happen. _He let that bright, beautiful child's light get snuffed out and ran away to lick his own wounds.

No more, no more hiding, no more wasting away. He couldn't let that happen again, and now he was sick with how many more children had been treated like Rin and he did nothing to stop it.

Taromaru was right. Every lost battle, every wound, every scar was worth it if you saved at least one life. He hadn't saved Rin's life, or any other child's but he would be damned if he let that happen again.

He didn't care about his own life, but Rin's wouldn't be spared again.

(Besides, she needed someone to take her father's place and warn that Sesshomaru guy what would happen to him and all 206 of his bones if he broke her heart.)

Bankotsu took a deep breath and determinately shoved the shed's door open, breaking the fragile lock as he pushed his way inside.

* * *

**Sesshomaru and Rin, next day**

Rin's mouth dropped down when she saw the stairs.

"Those stairs?" she squeaked.

Sesshomaru didn't spare her a glance. "Yes those stairs." he said, trying not to roll his eyes heavenward.

"We're looking at the same stairs right? We both see those tens of thousands of stairs up a steep and huge mountain you want me to climb?" she asked, trying to keep the whine out of her voice.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes briefly and breathed deeply. "Yes, we both are looking at the same set of stairs." he said impatiently.

"But there's so many!"

Sesshomaru felt a vein throb in his forehead and fought for patience. "This is a monastery as I've already informed you. If you feel you're to weak to climb up a few steps-"

Rin jerked and spun around, her eyes blazing, "_Weak?_ You think I'm to weak to get up there? Ha!" she tossed her head back arrogantly. "Just watch, I'll show you weak. _Weak._" she spat to herself as she started climbing, praying she wouldn't trip from the lack of railings in between ranting about Sesshomaru.

He only shook his head and walked silently behind her, somewhat amused at her anger until he walked downwind into her scent.

He forced himself to close his eyes and fight for control when the sweet smell reached his nose, a mix between her normal scent and the richest spices from India. If he ever realized the effect she would have on him four years ago he might not have used Tensagia on her. Her smile, her body, her face, her..her _glow!_ There was such joy in her, such pleasure in simple things it made him want to spoil her to see how much her eyes could light up after receiving a diamond necklace, or a pretty kimono to match her hair. He didn't know such innocence could exist after going up against Naraku and Kikyo but she managed to hold on to it somehow.

And there were times that innocence was so pure, untainted and..._annoying _he just wanted to grab her and show her a few things to cloud that purity with a desire for something...wicked.

He forced his thoughts away from Rin before he did something foolish or regretful later if he didn't hold on to his control and show Rin anything other then the cold king he was.

But he couldn't help narrowing his eyes slightly when he noticed Rin getting tired, her angry pace slowing down as her breathing became heavy. He noticed how high they were and realized in a few more feet the air would start to become thinner and that would limit her even more. Hr braced himself for her protests as he scooped her up into his arms and used his demon speed to travel up the mountain faster, ignoring her angry squeals.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, clutching on his sleeve.

"You were so slow I could watch seeds grow into trees."

"What?" she hissed. "I was _slow? _You- wait a minute, if you could do this why did you make me walk up half of that mountain?" she hissed angrily.

"It amused me. Quiet, we are here." he ordered when she opened her mouth and abruptly stopped at a large stone courtyard, a few religious statues were standing in random corners while a little farther back there was a modest building she took to be the monastery.

Rin started to blush when she realized she was still cradled in Sesshomaru's arms and wasn't sure to be grateful or disappointed when he set her down.

They looked around, trying to find some sign of people. "It's like a ghost town." Rin murmured. "Are you sure your informer got his facts right?" she asked.

Sesshomaru scowled. "Of course I am sure, I only hire the best." he replied causally. "He said there were rumors of one of the Seven members residing here. So there must be some people here."

"Ah, there was but I'm afraid it's only me now." a voice replied from behind them. Sesshomaru and Rin spun around, Sesshomaru instinctively pushing himself in front of Rin as they faced the monk that leaned causally against one of the statues. He tilted his head slowly, "What is the reason you have come to this monastery?" he asked calmly.

"We've come looking for a man who used to belong to the group called Seven." Sesshomaru said, staring steadily at the man while Rin took a closer look at him.

He wore red and yellow robes, his bald head shone brightly in the sunlight and he had large red marks traveling down his face. She gasped quietly when she realized who he was while his red outlined eyes narrowed in anger and...fear?

"I know no such man. The only one who lives here is myself and the one group I belong to is that of Kami's men." he said quietly. He straightened from the statue, "I'm afraid you've come to the wrong place my dear travelers." he said softly.

Rin stepped out from behind Sesshomaru's back and offered him a small smile. "I'm sorry we've misunderstood each other, because we have come to the right place. We've been looking for you...Renkotsu."

He jerked back, his eyes open in surprise. "How do you know my name?" he demanded.

Rin took another step, laughing softly, "It hasn't been that long since you last bandaged my scraped knee Renko. Have I really grown up so much you don't recognize me?" she questioned.

His eyes turned wary. "You do remind me of...someone. But it's not possible you're her, she's been dead for years now." he said, his voice regretful.

"You said you were Kami's man, don't monks believe in miracles?" She laughed suddenly and spun around in a small circle. "Because here I am, alive and well."

He swallowed and hesitantly stretched out a hand to gently touch her hair. "Oh Kami, it is you. Taro's little Rin." he said, his voice thick with emotion. He drew her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "You got so big! What happened to the Rin who didn't even reach my shoulders?" he asked teasingly.

"She died." she said flatly, and he dropped his arms in shock at her tone.

She paused for a moment, making sure his attention was on her. "I wasn't exactly telling you the truth when I said I was well." she took a breath. "I need to gather the remaining Seven members to fight again against Kikyo." she said bluntly, watching as his face went from joy and shock to confusion and misery.

He started shaking his head. "No, you don't know what you're saying. We failed horribly, miserably, to defeat Kikyo and we lost you, your father and your mother in the process. We were totally lost without Taro, we couldn't even plan a tea party much less the destruction of a evil overlord. And it doesn't help matters we were betrayed by our own men." he said bitterly.

"Bankotsu mentioned something like that, what happened?" Rin asked.

He sighed and ran his head down his smooth head, "I can say I know for sure. Kikyo must of gotten to them, but we know at least two or three members betrayed us and revealed Taro to Kikyo. After...what happened, the group spilt up because we couldn't trust each other anymore. The two who had betrayed us ran like the spineless cowards they are, and the other might of died but we couldn't be sure they had accomplices." he shrugged helplessly, "So I ended up here, trying to atone for my sins."

Sesshomaru stilled. "What sins?" he asked.

Renkotsu gave him a dirty look, "If I was one of the traitors I would have left Japan, the remaining Seven members wanted their blood." he paused. "My only sin is trusting the wrong men." he said, more to himself then them. "I was the one who found them and convinced them to join Seven. Maybe if I found different men things would have been different." he said, staring off into the empty air.

"Well then, here's your chance to make things right Renkotsu. I need you and the other Seven members. I can't defeat Kikyo without you." Rin begged earnestly. "Please say you'll join us."

Renkotsu thought for a moment. "I can't trust anyone again Rin, I couldn't bare it if I was wrong again." he said quietly.

"Well then trust _me_. I refuse to let you recruit any new members, and any traitors are completely my fault." Rin said firmly, her face softening. "And besides, if I do make a bad choice I know I can trust you to help me fix it." she added softly.

Renkotsu stared at her, his expression unreadable.

"Please Renkotsu." she said quietly, a tear slipping down her cheek. "Don't make me do this alone."

Finally after what seemed like an eternity to Rin he slowly nodded.

"Very well Rin. I will help you."

Rin suddenly started laughing and launched herself in his arms, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You won't regret this, with you the rest of the group and our other allies there's no way Kikyo will live out the year." Rin swore.

He gently set her down when he noticed Sesshomaru's even colder face. "You've already found allies?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes, you wouldn't believe how strong they all are! Kikyo's made some very powerful enemies." Rin told him.

He nodded in understanding, "You may tell me all about that while I go gather my belongings. Please wait here." he offered graciously before turning back to walk towards the monastery.

Rin waited until he was out of earshot before she turned to Sesshomaru, grinning widely. "See Lord Sesshomaru? I _told_ you they wouldn't be able to say no to a crying female!" her grin turned sly. "And you were going to bring me back to the dwarfs."

"We still have time to turn back and drop you off." he threatened and she only rolled her eyes.

"You know that would take to long, and we don't have time for that. Besides, what are you complaining about? My methods are working, aren't they? Now I have to figure out how to help Renkotsu get rid of that guilt..." she added to herself, already thinking while Sesshomaru resisted the urge to give her something more pleasurable to consider.

"This Sesshomaru does not complain." he said, hoping the coldness in his voice would dose the fire she lit.

She opened her mouth to reply but snapped it closed when she saw Renkotsu approaching with a small bag over his shoulder.

"The carriage is at the bottom of the mountain." Sesshomaru informed him as he swung Rin up into his arms. "Try to keep up, I might not wait for you." he ignored Rin as he started taking big leaps down the mountain, her struggling turning into shrieks of delight as Sesshomaru moved quickly down.

Renkotsu shook his head in amusement, "Bank would have won that bet if her dad was still around. Poor Taro, he wanted to keep her in a convent and chastity belt her whole life." he remarked to himself, chucking quietly as he tried to catch up to Rin and Sesshomaru as quickly as he could.

* * *

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha followed the servant warily into the dinning room where Kikyo had asked for his presence. Sesshomaru had warned him as much as he wanted to tear her apart they couldn't yet. So he had to make an effort to be polite and pretend he was totally clueless about how much of an evil bitch she was until Sess came back.

Sess didn't say anything about annoying the hell out of her though. That could be kinda fun.

Inuyasha stopped dead in the dining room, amazed at the transformation. Candles had been placed on every available surface, giving the room a romantic light and filling it with a delicate gardenia fragrance. Tiny crystals were hung from the ceiling and sparkled brightly in the candle light, but the biggest of the diamonds were centered around Kikyo who was sitting down at a table patiently sipping at a glass of wine as red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple light was reflected on her pale skin.

It was to bad the bitch was so good looking. It would have been easier to ignore her if she didn't look so much like Kag.

Kikyo smiled slowly when she got sight at Inuyasha. "Lord Inuyasha." she purred. "Please, sit down." she gestured gracefully to a richly sewn pillow facing hers across the table. "I'm so happy you were able to join me tonight."

He said down carefully, not sure what to make of her in this mood. "Didn't have anything better to do." he said, shrugging slightly and trying not to notice when she frowned slightly but sprang her pleasant face back up quickly.

"I'm glad you chose to spend your time with me then." she said rasing her wine glass again.

Inuyasha cautiously took his own glass sniffing subtly for something she could have put in before taking a sip.

She motioned for the servants to set their food before them and leave and Inuyasha felt his mouth start watering when his meal was brought but forced himself to wait.

She studied him over the rim of her glass, "I hoped we could get to know each other better." she offered. "I would like to become married to you and perhaps you would be more interested as well if you knew a little more about me." she said, slowly placing a piece of meat in her mouth and sliding her chopsticks out seductively.

Inuyasha watched her play with her chopsticks, a idea coming over him.

"Yeah, that sounds good Kikyo." he said, taking up a huge piece of meat and biting into it savagely.

She stopped rubbing her fingers across the smooth wood, blinking in surprise. "Ah..."

He raised a eyebrow like he's seen Sesshomaru do so many times and took another big bite, making sure to smear the juices over his face and sleeves. "So Kikyo." he started, his voice slightly muffed by the food in his mouth, "Whatta ya wanna tell me about yourself?" he asked, making sure she got a good look at the mixture in his mouth.

She cleared her throat and started using her chopsticks normally. "Well, I grew up in the South with my family. I had a dramatic experience when I was around seven, raiders kidnaped me, knocked me out and left me somewhere."

Inuyasha stopped acting so disgusting for a few moments, actually interested. "Yeah? What happened?" he asked.

She looked down, suddenly fascinated with her food, "I lost my memory after they knocked me over the head. A kind fisherman found me and took me in as his own daughter. I was called Koharu because I didn't even know my name. Then when I was around fifteen, I got my memory back and went home." she shrugged. "That's all."

"What happened with the fisherman?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyo shrugged again, "He died." she said shortly.

"Oh." Inuyasha said, suddenly worried about the small burst of compassion inside of him. He knew what it was like to lose your parents and be all alone...

Wanting to get rid of this feeling, he dug into his food again, making sure his mouth was wide enough she could see traces of the meat he chewed still lingering on his fangs, missing her small smile.

* * *

**Sesshomaru, Rin, and Renkotsu **

"So who's next?" Rin asked as the carriage bumped along the uneven road the next day.

Sesshomaru glanced down at his papers to make sure he got the name right. "A man called Suikotsu, he was the group's doctor, correct?" he asked.

Renkotsu nodded from across him, "Yes...but it may not be such a good idea to find him." he said hesitantly.

Rin's brow furrowed. "Why not? Is he one of the betrayers?" she asked.

"No, Suikotsu admired Taromaro greatly, he would have done anything to save his or his family's lives. There's only one thing I'm concerned about..." he paused. "Suikotsu has always had an extremely...delicate mentally. He's still sane and he wouldn't hurt any innocents purposely." he reassured quickly at the looks on their faces. "He just...when he gets out of control he _really _gets out of control. There's very few people who could calm him, and I was never one of them." Renkotsu explained.

Rin tossed her head back, "We need to try." Rin said firmly, and Sesshomaru had the urge to roll his eyes at her tone and kiss her senseless at the same time.

Damn it, what _was _it about her? No other female had attracted him this way, and there had to be another reason besides her beauty, courage, attitude, innocence, intelligence, strength and stubbornness, traits he all despised in a female expect the first one. Beauty and good breeding was the only thing required. And Rin wasn't even from a particularly noble family. She was _human _for Kami's sake.

He gritted his teeth when his entire form was jerked and jumped over a rough spot. He would finish this internal discussion later.

"Where exactly are we going-oomp!" Rin shrieked when she started to fall towards him.

He eyed the sharp spikes in the amour he wore going right towards her face and quickly caught her and flipped her onto her back laying across his lap in a graceful fluid move.

They stared at each other, Rin's blinking in confusion of why her head wasn't impaled on a spike and Sesshomaru's eyes greedily devouring her form, her hair spread out over the seat and his leg in the way he imagined it would look on his pillow, her back arched and causing her shirt to mold tightly to her breasts and how her lips were parted slightly apart, just begging him to lean down and take them.

They continued to stare at each other until Renkotsu nervously cleared his throat and Rin's face turned pink.

She quickly sat up and Sesshomaru had to resist the urge to yank her back as she fixed her shirt and tried not to look at him.

Renkotsu cleared his throat once more. "Anyway, where _are_ we going? We're so deep in the woods we're more isolated here then I was on that mountain."

"We are going to be going in deeper, the carriage won't be able to travel any longer." Sesshomaru explained just as the carriage stopped.

They stepped out and with Sesshomaru's strict instructions to the driver not to leave the carriage they started to pick their way over the rocky path.

"Who...would...live...out..here?" Rin panted after half an hour of walking and climbing over a large rock that was blocking the faint path.

Sesshomaru glanced over at her and slashed through the next rock with his energy whip. The rock split into two with a loud crack and they were able to walk though it safely.

Rin rolled her eyes even though she wanted to moan in gratitude. "Only you could divide a rock into two pieces and make it look like you were brushing a feather off your shoulder." she grumbled.

He shrugged in a graceful, modest manner, "I am the most powerful living member of the House of Inu."

Rin grunted in response. "How did these rocks get here anyway?" she wondered out loud "It's not like they could have fallen off a cliff, there isn't even a small mountain near by."

"Like I've said...Suikotsu can lose control sometimes." Renkotsu murmured.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "I see the outline of a small hut from here, we should be at Suikotsu's home soon." he explained.

Rin and Renkotsu nodded, following Sesshomaru's lead.

Finally they were in front of a slowly rotting hovel, looking at each other.

Rin cleared her throat and stepped up. "Well, I suppose I should knock." she said quietly.

Sesshomaru's mouth tightened and his hand dropped to his sword but he let her raise her hand to knock.

She took a deep breath and let her fist rap hard against the weak wooden door twice.

The door slowly opened and Rin had to take a double take at the man who opened it. He wasn't anything the crazy maniac she imagined him to look like. Instead he looked rather...sweet. Like a big, gentle teddy bear.

He titled his head softly. "Yes?" He asked in a quiet voice that didn't sound like the horrible, ear piercing noise she though it would sound like. "Is there something I may help you with?"

"Are you called Suikotsu?" Rin asked.

The man frowned, "...yes that is my name. Are you in need of a healer? It must be serious if you came all the way out here."

"Well, I do need you but not in the way you think." she paused, choosing her words carefully. "I'm the daughter of Taromaru, the leader of the group Seven."

Suikotsu gripped the door tightly, shaking his head. "...that can't be. Taro is dead, his daughter was never found."

Rin smiled gently, "Trust me, I'm still very alive."

Suikotsu looked carefully at her, "Are you a miko like your mother?" he asked suspiciously.

She shook her head, "No, she didn't pass her power along to me. I'm more like my father then anyone else."

His hand fell away limply from the door. "It is you. You were one of the only girls I knew who never became a miko even though her mother was one. I can't believe you're still alive." he said, full of wonder.

Rin smiled sadly, "Kikyo thinks I'm dead to."

He froze. "Kikyo?" he asked quietly.

Rin nodded. "Yes, you see, I need to gather Seven together again. An army is getting ready to fight Kikyo, and Seven is needed again.

He started to tremble, his hand gripping the door again. "No, no, no, no, not Kikyo." he said fearfully.

Renkotsu stepped up next to Rin, concern written all over his face. "Suikotsu, you must calm down. You don't even need to see Kikyo again if you don't want to, just fight with us!" he said desperately.

His head jerked up as his fingers gripped the wood so hard they went through the wood as his entire body went tense. "You think I don't want to fight Kikyo?" he asked slowly and Rin tried to fight the urge to back away as his hair unraveled from it's top knot to stand straight on top of his head.

"I WANT TO RIP THAT FUCKING BITCH'S HEART OUT!" He roared suddenly, sending birds flying straight into the air and other animals to crawl away in fright as green streaks highlighted his face. "I WANT TO MAKE HER SUFFER! I WANT TO MAKE HER BEG! I WANT TO MAKE HER HURT THE WAY SHE HURT ME!" he raged, slinging the door off it's hinges and throwing it through three trees.

Sesshomaru quickly stepped in front of Rin to protect her from the flying wood chips as Suikotsu turned his rage onto his house.

"I WANT TO MAKE HER BLEED!" he cried, throwing his arms around one wall of his hut and ripping it out.

"I WANT TO CAUSE HER PAIN!" he round housed what was left of the ceiling, the rotting wood pieces falling on them like rain.

"I HATE KIKYO!" he picked up a pair of gloves covered with sharp knives at the knuckles, slipping them over his hands before slashing the remaining walls of his home.

Sesshomaru and Renkotsu forced Rin behind them, slowly backing away from Suikotsu as they covered her.

He turned to them with terrifying slowness, his knives glinting brightly despite the decayed wood still clinging to them.

"But Kikyo isn't here right now, so you will have to do." he said calmly and rushed them.

Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword, ignoring Rin's protests and prepared to run Suikotsu through.

"Suikotsu! Stop!" a commanding voice ordered from behind them.

Rin turned to look, but the man was already flipping over the group and holding a huge sword out in front of him.

Rin finally gave up trying to get in front of Sesshomaru to help fight and stood up on her tip toes to see over his broad shoulder to what was happening.

Surprisingly Suikotsu stopped in front of the man, breathing heavily.

"Why can't I kill them?" he growled, still holding his knifed covered hands in front of him.

"Because I ordered you not to. The woman is Lady Rin, Lord Taromaru's daughter and our new leader. The monk is our brother and the demon is Lady Rin's man. Just because you haven't seen anyone in years doesn't give you an excuse to forgot all your other half knows." the man scolded.

Suikotsu flexed his hands, "But I NEED to kill Kikyo and since she isn't here, they have to do." he complained.

"Don't be a fool! These are the people who will help you kill her! The people you swore to fight next to! As much as you'd like to be one, you aren't a savage, you are a healer! Act like it!" the man barked.

"But-"

"Are you talking back to your lieutenant?" the man asked dangerously.

Rin was to shocked to gasp, not wanting to hope the braided man in front of her was who she though it was.

Suikotsu bowed his head submissively, the hair slowly flopping down to cover the front of his face and the green marks fading away.

He dropped to his knees, his face still down and crawled to the man. "Forgive me, please. It's so hard to control the other half sometimes. Just thinking about Kikyo will release him sometimes."

The man sheathed his sword, tossing the braid arrogantly. "Don't talk to me, say that to them." he gestured with his hand to the group and Rin did gasp when she saw his face.

"Bankotsu!" she cried out, shoving past Sesshomaru and hugging him tightly. "You came!" she grinned happily, still shocked.

He grinned back and ruffed her hair. "Someone had to keep an eye on you." he smirked at Sesshomaru's growl "And act like your father since he's not around." he said quietly, glaring at over her head at Sesshomaru.

She missed that part, still studying him intently, unable to believe dirty, sweaty, smelly, unkept man could look this freaking _good_!

His formally dirty, tangled hair pulled back onto a low ponytail was now clean, shiny, and plaited into a neat braid down his back, he didn't smell like a blacksmith anymore, his face was clean, and he had on a formal fighting uniform that looked _so_ hot on him.

He was definitely a close second to Sesshomaru in the looks department.

"I can't believe you came! I was coming up with plans on how to knock you over the head and drag you back home with me." Rin laughed, smiling impishly, "But I'm glad I can save that for something else now."

Bankotsu laughed, feeling surprised even as the sound came from his lips. "Why am I scared you'll really carry out that threat?"

At Sesshomaru's slightly louder growl they backed away and Rin noticed Suikotsu still on his knees.

"Suikotsu! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were still there." Rin gasped.

He bowed lower. "It's I who said be asking forgiveness. A little soreness is less then I deserve."

Rin scowled. "It wasn't your fault was it? That was your other half?"

Suikotsu hesitated. "Yes."

"And he didn't know who we were?"

"...well no."

"Then it isn't your fault. Get up." she ordered and he practically jumped to his feet.

"I know I didn't really get a chance to ask you before...your other half decided to introduce himself, but will you join us? We need all we can find." Rin said.

Suikotsu nodded frantically. "Of course, anything for the daughter of Lord Taromaru."

Rin grinned and threw her arms around him, "I'm so happy to have you Suikotsu." she whispered.

She cleared her throat and broke away, grinning. "Let's get moving. We only have one last loyal member left, yes?" she asked.

Sesshomaru nodded slowly. "Yes, Renkotsu has told me the last loyal member still alive is a man named Jakotsu."

For some strange reason the Seven members looked at Sesshomaru and then each other, chuckling evilly.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru. Let us find Jakotsu." Bankotsu said cheerfully, walking in front of him and pulling Rin along, the other two Seven members following their leader and lieutenant.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, and using his demonic speed grabbed Rin from Bankotsu and rushing ahead of them.

"Keep up if you can, we have no time to waste on slowness." he said coldly behind him and ran along the path quickly.

The three Seven members looked at each other, greatly amused. Bankotsu rubbed his hands together, sniggering. "This is going to be so much fun, I never had a sister or daughter I could protect from some over bearing demon."

The other two laughed as well, already brainstorming threats and other ways to drive Sesshomaru to insanity as they rushed to catch up.

**Later that Night**

"It's getting _really _crowded in here." Bankotsu grumbled next to the other three members of Seven, squished into the same seat because Sesshomaru didn't want them near him or Rin.

"If he's some rich lord, couldn't he afford a slightly larger carriage?" Renkotsu jerked when the carriage hit a pothole, knocking the three men against each other while Sesshomaru didn't seem to be moved at all and even managed to catch Rin while still looking at his papers in almost pitch dark.

"Rich _king_." Sesshomaru corrected absently, focused on his papers and Rin.

Suikotsu leaned in close to them (...well, closer then he already was ) " Don't worry, he'll get his comeuppance when we find Jakotsu and he has no where else to sit but next to him." he whispered quietly enough for the two to hear and drew Sess's attention only when they started sniggering evilly again like they had all afternoon.

Rin glared at them and they stopped, taking on an innocent expression and Bankotsu even went far enough to flutter his eyelashes.

She grinned briefly at them before turning her attention to Sesshomaru. "When are we stopping for the night Sess? It's been a long day."

Sesshomaru didn't glare at her for the nickname like he would have done to anyone else and instead felt a strange warmth in his chest and hoped she would use it more often. Hoping she didn't notice his confusion, he kept his eyes trained on his paperwork. "We'll stop as soon as Jakotsu shows up." he said calmly.

Bankotsu growled in frustration, "We've been in this freaking carriage the whole damn day! The one time we stopped it was so you could put those gold plates on the sides of your carriage for some stupid reason and now you've...ohh" Bankotsu's face dawned with realization. "I see what you're doing."

Renkotsu looked at Bankotsu, "...you just realized it?" he shook his head. "It's a good thing you had me for most of the planning during the old days friend."

Bankotsu scowled at him, "Shut it."

"What's he doing?" Rin asked, confused.

They all quieted when they heard the pounding of horses hoofs next to their carriage, and strange men hollering with excitement into the night.

Sesshomaru put his papers away as the driver slowed the carriage to a stop. "You're about to find out." he murmured and stepped outside.

Rin and the Seven members followed him outside, facing down the men who circled the carriage and jumped off their horses, leaning next to them and chuckling under their breath.

The man they assumed was the leader dismounted elegantly, clothed in a long, dark cloak and an elaborate mask that showed off a strong chin, good cheekbones and two lines of blue lines when the moonlight hit him just right.

He smiled lazily, taking in their rich clothes, gold plated carriage and the beautiful woman that was with them.

"Good evening dear travelers. We'd hate to interrupt you but I'm afraid you haven't paid the toll for traveling on these roads." The man said calmly, his smile turning into a smirk.

"There was no toll." Sesshomaru replied back, his face looking like it was carved from ice.

The man sighed sadly, "Ah, but there was my friend. So now for forcing us to come and track out down, time wasted, energy spent the toll is up to...all your gold, horses, weapons and that woman." he smiled seductively at Sesshomaru, "I'd like to take you to cutie, but my men have a thing for women unfortunately."

Rin growled slightly from behind Sesshomaru, her hands going for her weapons. "If you even look at me funny, I'm slicing your eyes out." she warned.

The man smiled, his mask moving up like his eyebrows were lifting in surprise. "Oh, a fiery one aren't you? My men will like that very much." he purred.

He sighed again, looking up at the moon, "We don't have very much time, so unless you give up peacefully, we'll have to take your lives as payment instead." he waited a beat. "No? Very well then." he lazily waved a hand and with wild roars his men attacked.

"I was told you were loyal to the death of Seven and its leader. Would you really kill your brothers and leader's daughter like this Jakotsu?" Rin asked loudly, stepping in front of Sesshomaru.

The man's eyes flared open. "Stop!" he commanded and his men obeyed in unison.

He stared at Rin, "What do you know about Seven?" he asked.

Bankotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu stepped up to flank Rin and Sesshomaru and the man gasped. "My father was Taromaro Aomori, leader of Seven." Rin said formally. "I am Rin Aomori, the new commander of Seven." her face softened and she took a step closer. "And I'm the child you would sneak candy to."

Jakotsu shakily reached up to drag his mask off, his hand trembling. "Rin, Bank, Renko, Suikotsu." he whispered. "How can it be?" he asked.

Rin heard Sesshomaru sigh from beside her, "How many more times are we going to have to go through this?" he murmured, annoyed.

"Naraku killed Taromaro and Rin. I saved Rin and she lived happily with four caretakers until she and her other allies decided this was the opportune time to fight Kikyo and get revenge for her father and mother. She thinks she needs Seven however so I promised her I would find its members and help her build the group again." Sesshomaru said bluntly, ignoring the shocked robbers and glancing at Rin. "Did I miss anything?" he asked.

She glared back at him, "No." she hissed and turned back to Jakotsu's amazed, shocked and slightly confused look. "Well, Sesshomaru has told you why we're here, will you? Will you come back to Seven?" Rin asked hopefully.

Jakotsu looked around at his men, thinking deeply. Finally he grinned, shrugging, "Sure, the robber business was getting old anyway. You want to spend the night with the group and we'll set out in the morning?" he asked cheerfully.

Rin grinned back and hugged him, "We'd love to." she said cheerfully and the other Seven members went up to greet him.

Rin looked over Bankotsu's shoulder as he was clapping Jakotsu's shoulder at Sesshomaru, standing alone with the coldest look she'd ever seen on him.

Jakotsu whistled loudly, "Hey! Someone give these men a horse!" he ordered and the men rushed to do his bidding.

Rin pushed through the crowd of men, eyes locked on Sesshomaru's form. She gratefully accepted the reins of a horse from one of the robbers and slowly stepped up to Sess.

She bit her lip and forced herself to meet his golden eyes when they looked down at her.

"Ride with me?" she asked quietly.

He looked at her for a moment, before nodding and sliding in a roll of his papers inside his shirt. He smoothly took the reins from her hands and helped her up, sliding in close behind her.

She held her breath when her arms settled around her waist, the cradle of his legs supporting her firmly and his chin gently brushing against the top of her head.

"Let's move out men!" Jakotsu called and they rode into the woods, following Jakotsu and this robbers closely.

And Rin closed her eyes and focused only on Sesshomaru and the feel of him around her.

**A Few Hours Later at the Bandit Camp-**

"You still haven't told me why you became a robber Jakotsu. The others seemed to understand what Sesshomaru was doing when he put those gold plates on the carriage but I had no clue what was going on." Rin brought up as she and her men sat around a bonfire alone, cleaning weapons or swinging back a mug of beer.

Jakotsu sighed in pleasure as he put his cup down, wiping his mouth clean, "Well, my father was a bandit, taught me everything he knew and I picked up a few tricks here and there. If it hadn't been for your father I never would have quit the business." he started to explain, passing his mug to be refilled by a pretty bandit boy. He shrugged taking another long swallow. "I always knew I would go back to being a robber if anything ever happened to Seven and that's what I did." he scowled suddenly, glaring at the other Seven members."Only problem was these jerks gave me a conscience so I only steal from the rich who can afford to give a few coins here and there now."

Rin paused in sharping her sword and looked at him. "'A few coins?'" she asked skeptically.

"Wellll, maybe a little more then a few." he finally admitted. He brightened, suddenly starting to grin. "Cutie's back!" he squealed.

Rin smiled at Sesshomaru as he dropped down gracefully besides her. "Sesshomaru! You finally came back!"she said happily while her men shared looks with each other. "Where were you for so long?" she asked.

He took out his sword and started to sharpen it, "Nowhere important." he said cooly.

Seven looked at each other again. "You sure it wasn't important Lord Sesshomaru? We would hate to see you get into trouble." Bankotsu said softly, looking at him over the rim of his cup before taking a slow sip, his meaning clear.

"Ah, don't worry Bank, it's not that kind of trouble, the nearest brothel is a day's walk away from here." Jakotsu pointed out and waggled his eyebrows lecherously at Sess. "And of course if he needs a different kind of companionship, well I'm always a few steps away." he cooed.

Sesshomaru coldly glared at him, "If Rin did not need you, you would be dead where you sit." he warned softly.

"So where were you?" Suikotsu asked, genuinely interested.

Sesshomaru mentally sighed and wondered why he was doing this. "I was looking for a sword."

Rin looked up at him, "You found the Tetsusaiga?"

"No." he said shortly.

She looked at him and he tried hard to ignore her. "Well tell us what made you think you found it, maybe we can help."

Sesshomaru seriously doubted any of them could, but he decided to humor her. "The only clue I've ever known of it's location was a riddle my father left behind. 'Seen, but never seen. Protected, but never known to its protector.'" he quoted. "I believed it to be in a graveyard, or hidden in a tombstone but it hasn't turned up yet."

The Seven sat quietly for once, thinking deeply. Jakotsu brightened and Sesshomaru had the urge to groan.

"I know!" he said excitedly. "Seen, but never seen. Protected but never known to it's protector. It's so obvious!" he exclaimed.

Sesshomaru fought for patience, "What is it?" he asked tightly.

"_My_ monster sword!" his hips jerked lewdly. "It's always hidden behind these pants I have to wear, but you can see it because of how magnificent it is!" he dropped down in front of Sesshomaru, spreading himself spread eagle "So take me! Use my mighty sword as need be. I'll happily sheath it wherever you wish." he said dramatically.

Rin picked her lower jaw off the forest floor in time to see Sesshomaru's eyes go red. She threw herself across him. "Sesshomaru! Please don't kill him, he was kidding!" she begged. She kicked at his side. "Get away you moron!" she hissed and Bankotsu and Renkotsu quickly dragged him away.

He growled low in his throat and grabbed Rin suddenly, flipping her over in his lap and bringing his mouth down on hers.

Rin's eyes widened and when she opened her mouth to gasp his tongue swept in, sending her senses reeling and her eyes closing as her arms slide around him. _This _was what she'd always dreamt of, this heat, this passion, this..._forcefulness._ And at the same time, an exquisite tenderness that made her feel so cherished.

Sesshomaru...

Finally when her lungs were screaming for air Sesshomaru gently pulled away, their lips still clinging to each others and popping apart quietly. They stared in each other eyes, Sesshomaru's eyes were so hot they could have been melting pools of gold.

Bankotsu groaned, clutching at his face, "My eyes!" he cried. "My eyes are burning!"he cried.

His gaze turned thoughtfully for a moment before he broke his gaze away from her to glare coldly at Jakotsu, ignoring Bankotsu. "_That _is the kind of companionship I like." he gently set her on the ground and strode away.

Grimacing, Bankotsu took a large swallow of his beer. "And on that note, let's get to bed. We've got a long way to travel and since we have the last loyal Seven member there isn't any other reason to stick around."

Jakotsu nodded, "I'll show you to your tents as soon as I pass my leadership down." he said, getting up and wiping the dirt off his back, already recovered from his near death.

He paused next to the Rin and tossed something on her lap before continuing on.

Rin glanced down and smiled when she saw the brightly wrapped chocolates. She decided to wait to eat them, still enjoying the faint taste of Sesshomaru lingering on her tongue.

"Oh yeah, we almost forgot." Jakotsu said, sounding rushed as he jogged back. He looked over at the other Seven members. "You guys want to do this now? It'd be dramatic with the stars and night." Jakotsu said to them.

They looked at each other, shrugging. "Might as well." Bankotsu said casually.

In one fluid movement all the men that had been sitting stood up, drawing short daggers out of their sleeves. Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu and Suikotsu surrounded her in a semi circle, going down on their knees and driving the point of their knives in the soil in front of her.

Bowing their heads they crossed their free hand over their chest, "I swear from this day forth I will obey you at all times, and in all things, follow you even into hell, and protect your life with mine. I place myself under your command, Lady Rin of Seven." they vowed in unison solemnly.

Rin stared at them before getting up and touching each of them lightly on their head, murmuring before each one, "I accept your pledge and swear not to take it lightly."

After, when they got up, leaving her alone for a little bit,and yelling at Jakotsu about stupid he was for offering his 'sword' to Sess, she leaned back and laid her head against the wood of the log, staring up at the stars, thinking she saw the shape of Sesshomaru's lips and Seven's faces in the bright night sky.

* * *

**Kikyo **

"Finally you've returned Yura!" Kikyo scolded as they sat in her secret bedroom together. "I almost thought something went wrong with that wind bitch. Tell me, did you kill her like I ordered you to?"she asked eagerly.

Yura sat back in her chair, hesitating. "Yes, well...I tried to." she said slowly.

Kikyo froze, "What do you mean, you tried to?" she asked slowly.

Yura sighed, playing restlessly with her hair. "This...group of people showed up unexceptedly. There was so many of them and they managed to rescue the witch." she scowled suddenly. "If that naughty bitch wasn't there I bet I could have taken them." she hissed, her fists clenching.

"What bitch?" Kikyo asked, wondering if there was something she could blackmail or bribe her with to work for her.

Yura shrugged, "I've never seen her before, but she and some of the others looked vaguely familiar." she thought for a moment, frowning. "Though as I was leaving I heard the witch call her 'Kag'. Such a nickname is fitting for a brat, don't you think?"

Kikyo felt pure shock numb her system before the anger set in, making her tremble and clutch her fists together as her miko energy surrounded her in a dangerous purple haze.

"_Kagome_." She hissed between her clenched teeth.

Yura carefully got up and slowly started backing away as Kikyo stalked to the painting on her wall and pressed one of the angel heads angrily. The door swung open and Kikyo grabbed the little girl that came out by the throat.

"Mirror, Mirror who is the fairest in the land?" she asked, violently shaking her.

"Mistress, you-"

"I order you to tell me the truth you brat! Mirror, Mirror, who is the fairest?" she roared.

Kanna closed her eyes as the mist in her mirror swirled around to show an image of a young woman training with a sword.

"Kagome is the fairest in all the land, Mistress."

* * *

AN: Well, hoped this update made up for it! Anyway, next chapter is my 50th chapter written in both my fics and to mark such a special occasion this story is going to start moving _fast. _Which also means this story is nearing the end but I'll address that later. Hope you all enjoyed it, please, please, please, please, please review and pray my teachers don't give me so much work again!! 


	33. A Crown of Flowers

AN: And welcome to my 50th chapter ever written! I've been working on this story...about a year now and with my other fic this will be the 50th chapter I've ever written in fanfiction so I tried to make it special. Hope you all enjoy it.

**Neko Jer- **Thanks. I wasn't sure about going that way, thank God it came out ok. (I figured I needed more 'mirror, mirror' stuff since this is a rewrite of Snow White) And yes, Sesshomaru has fallen from grace and had _relations_ ('relations', always wanted to use that...) with a human female. (Though it's also meant to be assuring himself and Jakotsu of his manliness, coolness, and most importantly _straightness, _hehe.) Don't worry about the coffee, I didn't notice. Thanks for reviewing.

**Nigahluv-** I was the first person you reviewed? Thank you!!! I feel all special now. Thanks for reviewing, hope the rest is as good.

**Kagome's Girl- **You think so? Thanks, always nice hearing that from someone other then myself. Bragging aside, I'm glad the Jakotsu's sword joke came off ok. I wanted Jakotsu to say something perverted and stupid but I wasn't sure if that fit. But it did so yay me. And don't be so amazed, I'm surprised I made him hold out this long, he doesn't seem like the type to deny himself (...hey, that just gave me a really good idea on bringing them closer together...) Thanks for prayer, now let's see if it works.

**HalfDemonMica- **Sorry, I didn't want to show her as a total bitch the entire story. (And besides, you'll see why I did that when I finally explain her story.) And hey, you knew Kikyo had to find out sooner or later that Kagome was alive. Wouldn't be a story without that part. And actually, I do live to write evil cliffhangers now that you mention it. It's my favorite way of annoying people. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this very special chapter. (And I hope you enjoy the even worse cliffhanger at the end of this chapter. Mwhahaha.)

Mediaminer-

**Mischievous-Angel- **Yes, well you know how I love mean cliffhangers. There isn't a better way to end a chapter in my opinion. (Mwhahaha.) And you better make sure you stay alive. Hope you enjoy the 50th chapter!

**OrlandoLover- **...you don't remember the knock, knock joke? Great, even that wasn't funny. Oh well, I tried. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I hope this chapter is better (and funnier) then my jokes.

And finally, my 50th chapter ever written...chapter 33 (33!) Of Snow White and the Seven 'Dwarfs'...Sort of.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Snow White, I don't own Seven and I don't own Fifty. I just like twisting them to fit my warped plot ideas.

* * *

**Kikyo**-

The world seemed to stop for Kikyo as strange events, unexpected questions, and wary feelings she couldn't quite place fit together now like the pieces of a puzzle. Naraku's careful looks and words, why her bitch of a stepdaughter's heart didn't look quite right, and why all the rumors just weren't exactly the ones she carefully planned.

One of her most trusted servants had betrayed her, and with Yura's talk of Kagome being with a group how many other things had he failed in also or lied to her about?

By now, Yura was standing quietly in a corner, terrified of the power surrounding Kikyo that had the potential to fry her alive within a few feet.

Kikyo slammed the little girl into the wall, ignoring her as she slipped to the floor to lay in an unmoving heap, and she focused only on Yura cowering against the wall.

"Who else was there?" she demanded and Yura let out a chocked sob when the heat of her power started to burn her skin. "WHO WAS THERE?" she yelled and Yura's cries turned louder with the suddenly flare of her power.

"There were seven of them all together, four women and three men." Yura forced out and almost cried in relief when Kikyo started to back away slightly. "They didn't call each other by name expect once, where the wench you call Kagome yelled a warning to a woman named Sango."

Kikyo felt her rage expend. Sango? That bitch was suppose to be dead! She had watched Naraku send the demons after her and the boy herself!

She growled when she realized who must of lied to her also. Kanna...

"Keep talking!" she snapped.

Yura closed her eyes as she tried to remember, "One female was a red haired wolf demon. The other was a strong human girl."

Ayame, Kikyo thought, another one she trusted Naraku to take care of. She didn't know who the human could be, but with her luck it would turn out to be some child Naraku swore he 'killed' to.

"The three males...one was a monk. The other was a cocky black haired wolf demon, and the last one was one I swear was a lighting demon, but the last one that lived in the North died several years ago."

Kikyo paused, scowling. She was _sure _she had killed Miroku, Kouga, and Hiten.

Kanna must of had something to do with that to, the little bitch.

She turned around and glared hatefully at the tiny white body that littered her floor. When she first found out about Kanna, she was positive she would be a good investment in her plans. But with all her trouble and rebelling...maybe she should just cut her losses and take what she could.

But first she had to deal with Naraku...

She smiled cruelly as he swung through the revolving wall, landing gracefully on her bed with a smirk. "Good afternoon love." he purred, stretching himself out on the mattress seductively.

She gestured carelessly and he was instantly tied spread eagle to the bed, unable to move. He grinned at first, thinking she was in a playful mood but his smile turned to a low moan of pain when her miko power started to melt his skin.

"Leave. I will call on you later." Kikyo told Yura coldly and she rushed out of the room, glad to leave. Kikyo slowly walked towards the table she placed the box with Kagome's 'heart' proudly on, picking it up and flicking the lid back to see the blackened rotting flesh inside.

"Naraku." she said evenly and he finally had the uneasy feeling something was wrong. She sat down beside him on the bed, and sliced her nails infused with her power quickly down his chest, enjoying his scream of pain. "Did you believe I would never find out how you betrayed me?" she asked with a calm she wasn't feeling.

"Kikyo, I would never-" his sentence ended in a scream of pain as she slashed her nails down his inner thigh.

"Shut up." she said roughly. "I know Kagome and a hell of a lot of other people I ordered you to kill are alive." she hissed.

"Please, let me explain-"

She raked her nails down his shoulder next, taking the heart out of the box carefully, listening gleefully to a symphony of his cried pains.

"There will be no explaining Naraku, only punishment." Kikyo told him coldly, filling the heart with all the power it could hold and slammed it down onto his chest.

The dead muscle sat burning on his body as his screams rocked the castle.

Later

After a long and tiring session Kikyo believed Naraku had enough. She only wanted to cause him pain after all, not kill him.

...Not yet anyway.

She released the miko powered restraints on him and he whimpered in relief.

"Take a bath." she ordered and he painfully got up to crawl to the hot springs to wash that ash and soot off him as she eyed the blood and sweat covered linens. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to punish him on her bed...

"Yura!" she yelled and the woman reluctantly walked back into the room from where she had been waiting outside.

"My Queen?" she asked formally that sounded ridiculous with her high pitched voice.

"Summon Urasue to me. Tell her I need a way to control Kanna without redoing the process unless she has a quicker way of doing it." she commanded and Yura hurried to do her bidding.

Kikyo lazily watched Naraku bathe, gritting his teeth when soap seeped into his wounds and stung him. He caught her watching him and sent her a pathetic face.

"I really am sorry I betrayed you Kikyo." he whispered.

She raised a brow. "I'm sure you are now."

He ducked once under the water, cleaning the soap off his body and crawled to her, every wound and burn standing out on his pale skin like blood on snow.

"Please, forgive me. You know I would give my life for yours." he said softly rubbing his face into her legs.

She sighed and gently stroked his hair, deciding to forgive him.

Besides, now she would have the pleasure of killing that bitch and all her little friends herself.

"Go back in the tub baby and let me wash your hair for you." she cooed and he happily slid back in, purring as her fingers rubbed soap into his hair,

She looked up as Urasue and Yura entered, still massaging her fingertips in Naraku's scalp.

"Finally you showed up." she scolded Urasue and the old woman flushed red in shame, bowing low.

"Forgive me my queen for my late arrival, I had to find what you requested."

Kikyo raised a brow as she motioned for Naraku to duck in the water. "And did you?" she asked.

Urasue paused. "Well my queen I couldn't find what you asked for exactly but I found something close to it." she reached into her robes and pulled out a wreath of dying, white, flowers.

"I have enchanted this wreath to force Kanna under your complete control if you decide to recreate her. These flowers will replace the ones she has now, the only link to her old life."

Kikyo pursed her lips as she thought. "Now that I remember that old fool Midoriko gave her those flowers right before I found Kanna, correct? I didn't care enough to try to take them away from her, she made such a fuss. Is that all that's caused her bad behavior?"

Urasue nodded. "Yes, at first that's all she needed to remember her old life and the strength to fight your control. But by now the flower's influence over her has grown so strong she would be able to disobey you even without them. That's why we need to start over and place these on her head this time." she gestured to the ugly white flowers. "The only problem is this won't last long. She'll only be under your control for about a month and then she'll stop functioning completely. Is that what you want my queen?"

Kikyo thought for a moment. Kanna was useful for some things. But in a month she would have control of Japan and then soon the entire world. And with her goal accomplished what would she need a fortune teller then for? Party tricks? No, a month of total service to her would be enough.

She nodded, "Very well. Just like last time then?" she asked.

Urasue nodded as well. "Just as last time my queen."

Kikyo stood up, taking the flower wreath Urasue offered to her and picking up a dagger laying on a chest.

She narrowed her eyes at the white figure still crumbled on the floor, approaching her like a predator stalking her prey.

"Put the wreath on as soon as possible my queen so the soul doesn't get away." Urasue reminded helpfully.

Kikyo nodded distantly, focused on Kanna. Gently she kneeled down next to the little girl and rolled her over onto her back.

When she expected to see closed eyes she met Kanna's defiant eyes, her mirror glowing in her small hands.

Kikyo growled. "You fucking bitch!" she cried out, snatching the reflected glass away from her. The glow instantly faded and Kikyo raised her arm high above her head.

And still, Kanna wouldn't close her eyes to her, forcing Kikyo to watch the light in them fade slowly as she stabbed her repeatedly over and over again.

Quickly Kikyo yanked her head up by the hair, tossing the flowers crowning her head off like trash and slamming the dead ones on her. Briefly, the flowers glowed sinisterly, before they quieted and left only a slight red tint behind.

Kikyo threw the dagger covered in clay away, clapping her hands free of the earth that had dried into dust. She dragged the body inside Kanna's small room, throwing in her mirror carelessly, knowing it wouldn't break.

She brushed her hands again, stepping on Kanna's pure white flowers gleefully.

"Just like last time." she murmured before turning her back on the pile of wet clay and drying mud splattered on the floor.

"It should take a few days for the spell to take full effect and to make her soul forget." Urasue said to break the silence.

Kikyo smiled evilly. "And that gives us just enough time to begin my new plan."

* * *

**Kanna's Soul-**

"Midoriko!" a little girl cried out as soon as she saw the miko queen.

The woman opened her arms and let the girl run into them, spinning her around. "Kanna!" she said happily setting her down. "I'm so sorry I haven't been by lately."

"It's ok Midoriko, I'm just glad you're finally here!" Kanna grinned widely.

The miko stroked the girl's hair lovingly. "How have you been? No one's been bothering you, right honey?" she asked.

"No, no one's bothered me at all since you told them off." she kicked at a pile of broken flowers. "The only thing I can't do is make a flower crown like you showed me." she grumbled.

Midoriko laughed softly and sat down, her skillfully fingers finding the best flowers and weaving them into a circle, showing Kanna once again.

The little girl frowned as she twisted the stems into a knot. "I'm never going to get this." she said glumly.

Midoriko laughed again and set her own crown of pure white flowers on Kanna's dark head. "You will soon, but until then you can wear mine."

Kanna smiled, touching the flowers on her head gently. "Midoriko...I've told you how grateful I am, right? If it hadn't been for you I would probably be dead...or worse, bitter and hateful." Kanna whispered.

Midoriko gently rubbed her shoulder. "Don't worry about it, just promise me you'll remember something." she said solemnly and Kanna looked up at her. "No one can force you to be bitter, or hateful, or even evil. It's a choice, and one I never want you to make. You could have the worst gifts imaginable, or come from the vilest parents in the history of our world and you can still be good."

Kanna nodded rapidly. "I'll remember. No matter what." she promised.

Midoriko laughed again and kissed her on the head. "Good. I have to go now, but I promise next week I'll come and bring Kagome with me. She's a little younger then you, but you'll love her." Midoriko assured her.

Kanna's eyes lit up. "I'd love to see her." she said shyly.

Midoriko grinned and got up. "It's a date then." she ruffed Kanna's hair lovingly. "Keep safe baby." she told her and turned around to her horse after one last hug.

Kanna went back to practice her wreath making when her mirror started to glow and her head started to pound. Quickly she grabbed the glass and watched in horror as events destined to take place unless something changed flashed across the reflected surface.

Her beloved Midoriko, being consumed by demons.

Her husband and her king murdered.

And her daughter Kagome...

She looked up and opened her mouth to shout to Midoriko, to come back and see the future in her mirror but before she got a chance to a hand clamped over her mouth and slammed her small body into a larger, stronger one.

She gasped when she felt a horrible pain pierce her chest and then...blackness.

And the rest of her memories faded in the same moment.

* * *

**Kanna, while Kikyo was Punishing Naraku **

Kanna's eyes popped open but she was careful not to move, to make Kikyo think she was still knocked out. She slowly curled her body to block the glow from her mirror and watched in it her death, knowing she didn't have much time left before Kikyo would get bored with Naraku and finish her. She wrote a note to Kagome on the mirror, muting the bright glow for the letter to seep through the glass in paper form. She slid it under the door of her room, knowing Kagome would find it and closed her eyes to send her spirt to the dwarf's.

She materialized on their dining table once more, ignoring the shocked looks, dropped jaws, and partially eaten food as she looked at Kagome.

"Listen to me quickly!" she begged. "In Kikyo's room there is a painting of heaven and hell. You need to destroy what is in those rooms except for your mother's dagger!"

"My mother's dagger?" Kagome askedstill dazed by her sudden appearance.

"Yes, you have to listen, you can't trust me after this moment! You must destroy what is in the room of the devil, that is the only way to weaken Kikyo enough to kill her." Kanna quickly explained. "And before I leave...I want to apologize for your mother's death. It's my fault." she whispered.

Kagome gasped. "But...how?"

"She was taking you to meet me the day of her death, but she didn't know Kikyo had already killed me and was waiting for my new clay body to dry before using me. If she hadn't wanted me to see you..."

"Stop it." Kagome said firmly. "It is not your fault with Kikyo did. And if she had killed you...wait you were dead?" Kagome asked, Kanna's words just processing in her head.

Kanna nodded, "Yes. Kikyo had me killed and brought back by her servant Urasue because she thought she could control me that way. My family is dead and I had no friends, your mother was all I had." she said sadly.

Kagome blinked before shaking her head. "Well if you were dead it wasn't your fault. Don't you dare blame yourself!" she snapped.

Kanna smiled slightly. "You're just like your mother Princess Kagome." she murmured softly. She looked around the table at all the people she had helped bring together to stop Kikyo, pride and happiness filling her heart. "It was a honor to meet all of you, and I pray I will again. But it will not be in this lifetime, for the next time you see me I truly will be dead." she closed her eyes briefly. "Kikyo is coming. Goodbye to all of you, and know that I pray for your victory." Her form faded rapidly "Good luck." she whispered one last time.

And she was gone.

* * *

**Kagome, Several Days Later **

I wiped the sweat off my forehead thanking Kami my sword training was done for the day. (Kaede had heard rumors of a village somewhere in the south that were growing weary of Kikyo's rule. She had gone to see if they could be brought to our side. She had warned me before she left to keep up training while she was gone and I was worried she would find out if I hadn't practiced.) It would be noon soon, and the dwarfs would be home for the lunch that I hadn't even started yet.

I sighed and sheathed my sword, brushing off remains of the latest Kikyo dolls I had destroyed as I walked to the cottage. Shippo had asked for fish and rice today...

I stopped when I heard cursing voices pushing their way through the forest, complaining about how fucking hard it was to get here and how much of a moron one man was.

"-seriously Jakotsu, why the hell did you offer him _that_?"

"I know, do you have a death wish or something?" another one asked.

"It didn't even make _sense._"

"I am still here." another one growled and I gasped when I saw Sesshomaru and Rin emerge from the woods.

I grinned and threw my arms around Rin, "Rin! Lord Sesshomaru! You're finally back!" I cried out, happy to see them. It must of been at least a month since they left...

I drew back, scowling at them. "And what happened to you? You told me you would be gone for a few days." I pointed out and then rolled my eyes at Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha is ready to kill you for leaving him with Kikyo for so long." I said dryly.

He lifted a brow in a that icy regal way I'd missed seeing. "He may try."

Rin chuckled and drew me to where serval men stood waiting nervously at the start of the woods. "Kagome. I want you to meet Seven."

I looked at her, my face forming into a smile, "You found them?" I asked.

"Well, I have five of them, two or three of them turned traitor, they can't decide on the number." she said, rolling her eyes slightly.

At her wave the men stepped forward and I had to keep myself from drooling at some of the really cute ones.

"Seven, this is Kagome, one of our allies." Rin announced and I bowed slightly in respect.

The first one in line, (one of the hot ones I was trying not to drool over) stepped forward and bowed back, his braid falling over his shoulder. "I am Bankotsu." he said and I tried not to faint at the sexy way he said his name.

The next man in line, a feminine one I almost mistook for a woman bowed next. "I'm Jakotsu, but all my lovers call me get-back-in-bed-you-sexy-beast." he stated proudly and winked at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru growled slightly and Bankotsu hit Jakotsu across the head so Sesshomaru wouldn't have to do it and 'accidently' knock it off.

A man with red streaks going up his face (Another hot one, why couldn't I have a group of hot guys I needed to find? Lucky Rin...) bowed impeccably. "I am Renkotsu." he said in one of those most amazing voices I have ever heard.

And finally the last man stepped up, someone who looked rather harmless but what did I know?, and bowed as well. "I am called Suikotsu." he said. (Ah, he was ok looking. Kinda cute in that safe, sweet way.)

I nodded once more to all of them. "I'm glad to meet you all. Would you like to come inside and have something to eat? The other dwarf's should be here soon." I eyed some cuts one a few of the men's faces. "I also have some healing cream if you want that as well." I offered.

They accepted gratefully, all of us walking into the house. I got the cream for them and started lunch, listening to Rin as she filled me in on what happened while she was gone.

"Jakotsu is gay?" I asked while I fried the fish.

"Yeah and he offered his 'sword' to Sesshomaru when he found out we were looking for the Tetsusaiga."

I laughed, just imagining Sesshomaru's expression. "And he's still alive?"

Rin bit her lip, turning her eyes away. "Well...he did get distracted by something."

I looked at her, having a feeling of what that something was. "Oh?"

But before she could open her mouth, Shippo bounced in, followed by all the other dwarfs.

"Kagome!" he cried happily, "Did you make lunch yet?"

I grinned at Rin who was being totally ignored for food. "Yeah, and guess what? Rin and Sess are back with the Seven members."

Shippo stopped jumping for a split second before starting again, this time in front of Rin. "Rin! You're home! It's been so long! I want to meet the Seven guys!" he said eagerly.

I looked at the other dwarf's waiting impatiently. I jerked my head towards the dining room. "They're waiting in there." I said and they all walked through the door, a few trying to steal some fish as they passed.

I loaded the fish and rice onto a plate and walked into the dining room where the Dwarf's and Seven members were getting to know each other better and explain how so any people they believed were dead were really alive.

So we sat down, passed around the food, ate, talked, answered each other questions, all was merry and blah, blah, blah.

I don't mean to sound flip, it really was great to have such major allies talk and get along with each other. But I was still uneasy about Kanna. I had a bad feeling something had happened to her.

And something was bothering me about Sesshomaru to. He was bound to be upset he hadn't found the Tetsusaiga, but I'd never seen him so lost in thought.

But then I saw him glance at Rin and assured myself he was finally getting off his ass and doing something about the heat between them.

* * *

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru studied Rin under his eyelashes, still wondering just what it was about her. He had been with her almost a month and the more he got to know her the more he wanted her. She wasn't at all like other females he had met, all of them wanting a ring from the great Lord of the West. Rin...Rin didn't seem to care about any of that. He cursed himself for sounding weak and foolish but it seemed like she saw him for..._him_. Just a man. Just a demon.

Just Sesshomaru.

But any relationship would be catastrophic, if he felt this way now about her could these feelings grow worse? Despite how ever Rin saw him he was Lord Sesshomaru of the West, he couldn't get tied up with the wrong woman.No matter how sweet she tasted.

A slight growl escaped just remembering that kiss. Rin's lips, her mouth, her taste was everything he imagined it to be. And just recalling the memory of how her flushed lips from _his _kiss looked under the moonlight made him want to do it again. And again. And on different places, in different locations under different lighting.

But he couldn't.

...but why not?

Sesshomaru's lips pursed in thought. He was Lord Sesshomaru of the West, he had never denied himself anything that wouldn't hurt his country. Why should he start now? He wanted Rin, why shouldn't he have her?

Sesshomaru took a slow careful sip of his drink, still looking Rin over. He didn't believe he had a heart, so he wouldn't have to 'protect' it against Rin, and even if it did work he would be able to keep his distance from Rin. Just a few nights of pleasure for both of them, until this strange yearning for her faded.

The corner of his lip curled slightly upwards as he started to plan how to get Seven's newest leader warming his bed.

* * *

**Kagome**

"Yo!" a voice called out and I couldn't keep a smile from spreading across my face.

"Inuyasha!" I called back, "Come in and eat, I saved some food for you!" I yelled and watched as he stomped in.

His mouth was practically drooling for the food I held out to him, but when he saw Sesshomaru sitting there and quietly eating he scowled.

""You! You bastard, it's 'bout time you got here! Do you know how long you left me with that bitch? A month!" he yelled at his brother. "Twenty eight days, fourteen hours and thirty five seconds of Kikyo!" he complained.

"This is Inuyasha?" Jakotsu asked, his eyes revolving over Inuyasha hungrily.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Who wants to know?" he asked.

"OH!" Jakotsu screamed, causing all the demons to hold their ears painfully. "YOU ARE SO CUTE!" He squealed, jumping up out of his seat and rushing him, his hands outstretched towards him.

"Get away from me, you sick freak!" Inuyasha cried, rushing away from him.

"But you're so adorable! You're cuter then your big brother! I just want to take you and rub you all over until your back leg jerks like a puppy!" he cooed.

"You touch me and you're dead!" Inuyasha warned, jumping over chairs and tables to get away from him.

"But how can I not? Your pretty hair, those cute, cute cute ears! Those golden eyes-"

"Eyes." Sesshomaru murmured, his own eyes slightly widening.

Rin glanced at him. "Jakotsu!" she called out but he was already chasing Inuyasha outside.

She groaned, got up and chased after them, Seven and the dwarfs following her.

"Jakotsu! Leave him alone!" she called out and he stopped, pouting.

Inuyasha rushed behind her, shuddering in disgust. "He almost touched me." he groaned.

"Shut up." Sesshomaru told his brother roughly, grabbing his head and peering deep into his eyes.

Inuyasha tried to jerk away but Sesshomaru held fast and Inuyasha had no choice but to stand there, his brother looking in his eyes like a angry lover.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he cursed.

"'Seen, but never seen. Protected but never known to it's protector.' I can't believe I didn't see it before." Sesshomaru muttered.

Inuyasha groaned. "I always _knew _that the day you started sprouting poetry you finally went insane or fell in love." he grumbled. His eyes slid over to Rin as best they could."What's been going on with you and-"

"He means he finally accepts that he wants me and my big sword!" Jakotsu informed him. "But I'm sorry cutie, I'm am now totally and unendingly in love with your little brother." he looked at them expectantly. "You may start fighting over me now." he added helpfully, just avoiding a hit from Bankotsu.

"This isn't about you." Sesshomaru said impatiently. "Inuyasha's eye! The sword is hidden in Inuyasha's eye!"

I went though the clue silently in my head, eyes widening when I saw it. "He's right." I breathed.

The other dwarf's and Seven members looked shocked.

"...you just get weirder and weirder, don't ya mutt?" Kouga asked finally.

Inuyasha scowled in his direction, "Shut up you mangy wolf!" he snapped.

Sesshomaru shook his head and brought up two of his fingers, pointing them at Inuyasha's eye.

Inuyasha looked at him fearfully. "What are you gonna do?" he asked.

"Find the sword." he answered and sent a stream of energy straight into Inuyasha's eye.

Inuyasha screamed, and I had to force myself not to blast Sesshomaru.

Finally Sesshomaru stopped, frowning slightly.

"I couldn't find it in that eye, it must be in the other."

"Sesshomaru you fucking bastard-" Inuyasha's sentence finished on a scream and this time Sesshomaru found something quickly as a small black ball emerged from Inuyasha's eye.

Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha abruptly, studying the ball in his hand. I helped Inuyasha get his balance back as Sesshomaru let the black thing drop to the ground.

"It's a black pearl." he said softly, answering everyone's unasked question and watched as a portal slowly grew out of the pearl.

Everyone watched it suspiciously. I cleared my throat. "So that's where Inuyasha's sword is?"

Sesshomaru nodded wordlessly.

"We should go in then." I said firmly and stepped towards the portal, the dwarf's instantly falling into place behind me.

"Wait a sec Kag." Inuyasha called out and I looked back to see him glaring at Seven.

"Inuyasha!" I called but he ignored me.

"You guys stay here, we need to protect this side of the portal. And make sure Shippo's safe, he's still inside stuffing his face." Inuyasha told them.

They glanced at each other. "We won't let our leader go in alone." Bankotsu said firmly.

Sesshomaru clamped an arm around Rin. "She will be fine." he said coldly.

They looked at each other again before Bankotsu and Renkotsu stepped forward. "We will go with you just to make sure." Renkotsu said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Whatever." he said and stomped to the front, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"You ready wench?"

I still had my sword and I grabbed my bow and arrows when Jakotsu was chasing Inuyasha, afraid I was going to have to shot him. "Yeah." I said back.

"Then here we go." and we jumped in.

* * *

**Kikyo**

Kikyo jerked as she heard knocking coming from the wall, realizing Yura and Urasue must be here. She put together the finishing touches and with a grimace, downed the potion.

She shuddered at the awful taste before walking upstairs from her lab and back into her room, the wall settling behind her.

Yura and Urasue bowed at her approach.

"The child should be ready my queen." Urasue croaked.

Kikyo let a stream of her power escape her finger tip, sending it into the scared angel's face. The wall moved open again, this time reveal a child kneeling, her head respectfully down and showing the mirror clearly to Kikyo.

"What is it you wish Mistress?" Kanna asked mildly, slightly rasing her head to show off blank black eyes and the dying flowers crowning her white hair.

Kikyo slowly started to grin, "Show me Kagome." she commanded.

Immediately the mirror started to bubble and swirl like mist until it revealed Kagome and her friends jumping into a...a portal?

Kikyo shook that off to be considered later and studied the people there. She already knew Kagome, Sango, that freaky cat of hers, Ayame, Hiten, Kouga, Miroku, and Kagura would be there, and the one human female looked slighting familiar. Then there were five other men but she couldn't remember them...Seven! They were members from Seven, Lord Taromaru's old group.

She gasped when she recognized the two white haired men.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

She started to tremble in anger when she realized those two bastard's had been working against her the whole time they had been here.

She had fallen in love with the enemy.

Her lips tightened. "There's been a slight chance of plans."

* * *

**Kagome**

I felt like we were floating as we traveled through the time worm to the light at the end of the tunnel. We drifted slowly, the other's behind us were silence for once. It was always how I imaged the trip to heaven would be like.

...until I reached the end of it and I got dropped like Kikyo off of Heaven's recommendation list for entry into the air.I clutched Inuyasha , opening my mouth to scream before some kind of freaky dinosaur thing caught us.

It was then I noticed the huge skeleton covered in amour in front of us.

"Who is that?" I whispered to Inuyasha.

This mouth tightened. "My father." he grimaced back and dinosaur bird things took a steep dive as it flew into the great Inu no Taisho's open mouth.

I clutched to one of it's bony wings and the other on Inuyasha's sleeve, holding my bow and arrows between me.

Finally it reached the bottom of dog lords stomach and let us slide off before flying back up. We waited for our friends to settle safely on the bone strewn ground before looking around.

"There's father's sword." Sesshomaru said softly, gesturing to a raised platform near the spine, where a rusted old sword stood.

Inuyasha scowled at it. "That's dad's old sword? That's a piece of junk." he sneered.

Sesshomaru glanced at him. "It's your birthright." he reminded him.

Inuyasha snorted and I looked at him. "Just take it Inuyasha, you remember Kanna said we'd need it." I begged.

He looked at me and sighed. "Fine, fine." he grumbled, stomping over to where the sword was.

He jumped up onto the platform, and gently put his hands around the hilt.

"Well. Here we go." he muttered and pulled.

* * *

**The Seven Members**

Jakotsu, and Suikotsu stood guard solemnly, totally focused in their goal of protecting the portal and watching over the cottage until the others returned with this sword. Jakotsu sighed softly as he realized he would probably have to come up with a new way to present his 'sword' joke now.

The men stiffened when the sky started to turn gray and the woods went completely silent. Jakotsu tightened his grip on his sword while Suikotsu rubbed the gloves of his knives reassuringly.

Jakotsu cursed when a huge mass of demons exploded out of the forest and jumped into a fighting stance, waiting for the demons to get close enough to start slicing.

But instead of heading straight towards them, the demons turned sharply, heading for the cottage.

Where young Shippo still was.

Jakotsu and Suikotsu looked at each other before sprinting for the cottage, yelling at Shippo to get somewhere safe where they positioned themselves in front of it and started cutting demons in half.

And while they were busy killing demons, a figure slipped into the portal, completely unnoticed.

* * *

**Kagome**

Inuyasha cursed when the sword wouldn't budge. "What the hell?" he asked, pulling harder. "The damn thing won't come out!" he yelled in frustration.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and stepped up next to his brother. "Move aside." he ordered tiredly.

Inuyasha left go and offered the hilt to Sesshomaru. But when he reached out a clawed hand for it, the sword sent him flying across the...well whatever this place was.

Inuyasha laughed as loud as he could as he watched Sesshomaru refuse help from a worried Rin.

"That was so fucking funny! The sword blew you all the way over there!" Inuyasha laughed, tears almost pouring down his face.

The other people and demons there politely coughed or cleared their throats, knowing if Sesshomaru even saw a chuckle he would gut them where they stood.

He sent a cold look towards Inuyasha while he got up.

"I wouldn't laugh Inuyasha. You weren't able to pull it out either."" he reminded him.

"Yeah but I didn't get knocked on my ass!"

"Inuyasha stop it." I ordered.

"Now, now pretty doggy, are you going to let that naughty wench order you around like that?" a familiar high pitched voice asked.

I looked up and groaned. There, hanging from the ceiling by one of her hairs was Yura, her dress looking even more low cut then usual.

"Not you again." I grumbled and she sent a sharp look to me. "I wasn't talking to you brat, I was talking to the pretty doggy with the pretty silver hair." she cooed sweetly to Inuyasha.

He glared at her, "Stop staring at me bitch! And how the hell are you hanging from the ceiling like that?" he asked, sounding confused.

"It's hair you can't see." I told him, still glaring at Yura.

She pouted. "No why did you have to go ruin my fun like that?" she asked as more hair rapidly filled the skeleton.

I cursed, bring my bow up. "We have to get out before she fills this place with her hair!" I warned, shooting a purified arrow at a huge chunk of hair.

She scowled as I blasted a huge section away, only to be quickly replaced. "Don't you dare damage my hair you little brat! You got away last time but I won't let it happen again." she swore, her hair shooting straight towards me.

I quickly shot another arrow off while Sango threw her boomerang out randomly. The other dwarf's and Seven members started slicing at the thin air, hoping to cut the hair they couldn't see.

I shot off another arrow before ducking out of the way to where Inuyasha was on the platform. Sesshomaru was helping Bankotsu and Renkotsu cover Rin.

I grabbed Inuyasha. "Help me get closer to Yura!" I called and he nodded, tossing me on his back and avoiding the strands of hair I told him to miss.

I tried to help by shooting at a clump every now and then but before we could get close Yura would have already moved and more hair had taken her place.

"This really makes me want to cut my hair." I grumbled as Inuyasha sliced through another section with his claws.

"Feh, you're telling me wench." he said and yelped again when another strand of his own hair was pulled from his head.

I looked around. "There isn't anyway she could have this much, she needs to be controlling it from _somewhere._" I hissed.

And then I saw it.

A single black strand of hair going from the ceiling to where it was wrapped around the rusted sword Inuyasha and Sesshomaru couldn't pull, it was also the one Yura was hang from.

"Go back to the platform!" I yelled as he dodged another section of hair flying towards him.

He landed gracefully on the raised surface and I scrambled off, my hand reaching for that single strand.

I grimaced when I tried to break it in half, realizing it was to strong.

"Inuyasha!" I called out, taking the holding the strand with one hand and the sword with the other. "Cut here!" I cried .

He growled back, "I don't see anything there wench." he pointed out.

I gritted my teeth and dug the strand into my palm, splitting the skin open and letting the blood slide down. "It's there! Do you see it?" I asked.

He nodded, and with one slick move drew sliced his claws down.

The strand broke and the hair fell harmlessly to the ground, covering some people but it was easily brushed off. Yura started to fall but quickly caught hold of one of the ribs.

And the only problem was, that when the strand was caught I stumbled, not expecting the suddenly lightness of weight.

And the Tetsusaiga came with me.

The entire place went utterly silent, everyone just staring at the sword that couldn't be moved before and was now in my hand, free.

Sesshomaru had the most shocked expression I'd ever seen on anyone and Inuyasha looked...very confused.

...oops.

I swallowed nervously, "Um, sorry. ...should I put the sword back?" I asked awkwardly.

"No!" everyone shouted in unison.

"Ahh!" Sango suddenly cried out in pain and I gasped to see hundred of hairs stabbing her chest.

"Sango!" Miroku screamed in agony and rushed towards her side.

"Sango!" I cried out as well, my fists clenching together as I slowly turned to stare at Yura's grinning face as she twisted hair between her fingers.

"You bitch!" I called out, my power starting to engulf me. "You dared to hurt my friend when her back was turned?" I cried out, the purple fire around me blazing bright.

"You'll regret that." I whispered and drew back my bow, releasing an arrow that shone brighter then the sun with my power in it.

Yura's face was tight with fear and she scrambled to get away but she wasn't fast enough. The arrow slammed into her side, blowing away her leg and half of her arm.

She cried out in pain and strands of hair passed over her. But there wasn't enough of them after I shot another arrow, they only had time to repair her leg crookedly.

"You naughty bitch." she yelled back in pain, her strands of hair rapidly pulling her up.

I growled at her and let go off my power so Inuyasha could grab me and follow after her. I looked back to see the dwarf's carefully help Miroku lay Sango across Kagura's feather before following the others to where Yura was escaping.

I hadn't even realized I had let go off the sword until I felt it against my thigh from where I was sitting on Inuyasha's back after he must of grabbed it and stuck it through his belt.

"There's no way Yura's getting away now." I promised fiercely.

"No fucking way in hell." Inuyasha agreed.

As we flew up out of Inu no Taisho's mouth those birds came back, flying under us and bringing us back to the real world.

I looked to the side to see my friends riding grimly next to us, wanting Yura's blood as much as I did for hurting one of ours.

We entered the time worm again as the birds left as, waiting in cold silence, seeing Yura just ahead off us.

She had already left the portal when we finally got out, searching anxiously for Yura.

"Hello Stepdaughter." a cold voice greeted.

And in front of me was a badly wounded Yura hiding behind Naraku and Kikyo.

* * *

AN: See? Told you my 50th chapter was going to be good! Look at all the stuff that happened! Hope you all liked it, now, please, please, please, please review and tell me if you did or not. 


	34. Sacrifice

AN: Ah, the newest chapter for Snow White... sorry about the wait.

**CutePsycoNHyper- **Thank you! And I really wish this chapter was up for you to have read last night, but the site wouldn't post it. And I've never seen that movie, though I heard it was good. (I haven't seen any movies in a long time, I think the last new movie I saw was Harry Potter.) And before you threaten to kill me again to update fast after this chapter, I already started chapter 35, should be finished soon. Thanks for reviewing, sorry if parts in this chapter suck.

**Neko Jer- **Yeah, lets just hope I'm good at writing action scenes. Thanks for reviewing.

**HalfDemonMica- **Well it wasn't _exactly _his ass getting burned but eh, whatever. Kikyo probably included that part of the body in her punishment. (And it was pretty funny . . . ) And the cliffhanger wasn't very good? Sorry, I promise I'll try harder this chapter.

**Japanese Dreamer**- Thank you! (Though now that you mention it, I should probably start planning a story for when this one is done, I have three really good ideas I need to decide on.)

**Raine Destruction- **Thank you! And I'll probably have a few chapters that's half fluff before the end of this story (and probably a few lemons . . . ) And I bow and grovel in the face of your wonderful review. Thanks again.

**Windwarrior29- **LOL! I love that, squirrel with gas. (Probably doesn't say much for my maturity level but whatever.) Thanks for reviewing (cough, keep it up, cough, cough)

Mediaminer-

**Mischievous-Angel- **Thanks, hope this chapter is good.

**Moon Angel- **Thank you! I hope you love the new chapters to!

**OrlandoLover- **Aware, aware has your little dog gone? (Yes it's corny.) Don't know why but it reminded me of the Wizard of Oz and the Wicked Witch. Kikyo could totally be the Wicked Witch if someone dyed her green . . . actually that's a good idea. (You'll understand in time, thanks for the idea!) And don't die!!! If you die, I have no one else to scream at me to save chocolate! (And you know, the world...) Enjoy the newest chapter!

And now...the disclaimer-

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or Snow White, and I don't make money off this fic (probably wouldn't get much anyway)

And finally...chapter 34 of Snow White and the Seven 'Dwarf's'...Sort of

* * *

**Kagome**

My entire body froze in shock, and I felt icy tendrils gripping my heart in fear as I stared into Kikyo's malice face and Naraku's freaky red eyes. I hadn't seen them since that day when Kikyo sent me out into the woods for Naraku to kill me, and prayed I never would again (though in hindsight that was kinda stupid since I'd sworn to kill her)  
Kikyo's smile was cold. "No greetings for your stepmother?" she purred before sweeping her gaze over the dwarf's and Seven. "And look at this! You had a party and you didn't invite your own family." she tsked under her breath and I clutched my sword in response.  
"Why are you here Kikyo?" I asked as coldly as Sesshomaru would ever be able to. "Did you want to speed your death up? Because I can easily do that right now."  
Kikyo's mocking smile melted off her face as she glared at Naraku and Yura. "I'm here to finish the job these two morons couldn't finish." She growled. "Which one of you wants to die first?" She half sang, miko energy engulfing her.  
The demons shrank back with a hiss while the humans growled. I felt my own power raise in response and Kikyo's eyes darkened in rage.  
"You bitch!" She hissed. "You found out you were a miko!"  
I smiled, the purple fire moving over me lovingly. "And today's the day you're going to find out what hell is like." I shot back, sliding my sword out of its sheathe and flipping it effortlessly between my fingers.  
She arched a finely plucked brow, her power circling her with more force. "I should know, I've sent enough people there to see it's fiery depths.' she hissed and I mentally tried to figure out what she meant (she never was very witty with her comebacks)  
"Enough damn talk already!" Inuyasha growled, and sliding the Tetsiguia out in an impressive move.  
He roared, lifting the old sword high above his head and crashed it down into the ground.  
...and when the dust cleared he was stock-still, the sword still clenched in his tight grip and leaning on the ground.  
Sesshomaru sighed while the other's cleared their throats and Kikyo and Naraku burst into laughter.  
Inuyasha scowled darkly, his face slightly red from embarrassment as he shoved his sword back in the sheath.  
"Fuck that! I only need my claws and my teeth to destroy you!" He roared again, his claws expending into a deathly height.  
"Naraku!" Kikyo said sharply as she realized Inuyasha was about to attack.  
He lifted a hand, slicing it smartly through the air while muttering a few words under his breath.  
Suddenly hundreds of demons flew in front of them, blocking them from view as they headed straight towards us.  
I heard everyone either groan or curse as they drew their weapons, cutting down the weak horde before they could even feel the heat of their flesh.  
I stepped in front of a large group of them, smiling slightly when they burnt into ash at the touch of my power.  
"Avoid the miko you morons!" I heard Naraku order from behind the army and the obediently parted around me.  
I frowned, before replacing my sword with my bow and arrows, getting rid of a bunch of creepy ones with seven arms that were a little close to Sango for my comfort.  
Miroku nodded at my direction, grateful for my intervention before slapping more sutras on them while defending Sango.  
I shot off another arrow before rushing over to Inuyasha as he sliced another demon into five parts.  
He hissed when I got to close to him and singed his skin. "Watch it wench!" he swore.  
"Sorry!" I called back "Listen to me, we have to get through that blockade to Kikyo, Naraku and Yura. I think if we all attack at the same time we can get through enough to force our way through." I explained.  
"Already ahead of you Kagome." Miroku said as he stepped up, his hand going to the strange glove he wore on his other hand.  
"I can suck most of them into my hand, while I do that Kagura will direct a certain flow of wind so you can get to the other side safely while Rin and Seven look after Sango." Miroku told me while drawing the prayer beads off and flinging his hand up, the dwarf's suddenly by my side.  
"Wind tunnel!" he cried out and I watched amazed as demons were sucked into the void. The demons screamed in fear as they were pulled in, and Kagura kept us away from being pulled in.  
I heard Miroku scream in pain and turned my head to watch as he slowly crumped down to the ground in pain, but he was still drawing the enemy into the wind tunnel.  
"Miroku!" I cried out, quickly stepping out of Kagura's wind and rushing to Miroku.  
"Keep going!" I called back when the dwarfs would have stopped. "I'll follow soon!"  
They nodded and with one nervous glance they kept going.  
I sheathed my sword, rushing towards Miroku. "Miroku!" I cried again, dropping down next to his side.  
"Stop it!" I begged, knowing this was killing him.  
He smiled sadly at me. "I can't. I promised our friends i would get them through." He whispered in agony.  
I clenched my teeth as fury whipped through me.  
Damn Kikyo, if we didn't need to kill her so badly Miroku wouldn't be dying to help his friends.  
I stood up again, my hand drawing back for my bow as the purple flames leapt higher around me. Not even noticing the purple was deeper then normal I notched the arrow, filling it to the brim with energy before letting it fly.  
The demons screamed as the arrow seemed to freeze before them, before exploding and turning them all into dust.  
I felt the fire seep back in me as I fell back to my knees, feeling weak. I saw Kikyo and Naraku's shocked faces as the demons were almost totally destroyed, before they were forced to defend themselves as Kouga and Sesshomaru went for Naraku and Inuyasha rushed towards Kikyo, the remaining demons rushed towards Ayame, Kagura and Hiten.  
I slowly looked down as Miroku wrapped his void back up collapsing into the ground.  
I placed a hand over his forehead, hissing and drawing back in pain at how hot it was. "Miroku, you're burning up!"  
He smiled weakly "It was those bees, didn't you see them? Their poison is one of the only things that I can't suck into my void." He clenched his eyes closed in pain as sweat beaded on his skin. "If . . . if I ask you to tell Sango something will you make sure it gets to her ears alone?" He asked.  
I stared at him, unable to believe what he was asking me.  
I shook my head as I felt my power flare up once again, and I placed my hands on his head and chest. "I've never played messenger in my life and have no intention of doing that now. Tell her yourself." I told him before sending my power into him.  
We both gasped as the energy caressed his organs, healing the damage the poison had done. I felt my weakness returning as the color returned to Miroku's face and the poison dissolved.  
Finally when he was healed I pulled my hands away, slumping over as I breathed deeply.  
"Kagome . . . " Miroku said, speechless.  
I grinned as I fell to the ground, laying on my back. "Don't talk to me, go see Sango." I nodded my head over to where she still laid injured and he quickly got up and rushed to her side.  
I stared up at the gray sky, still hearing the sounds of battle in the distance and wondered how it had come to this. Was this truly fated to be? Had Kami written that I and my friends would fight against the evil queen that was my stepmother while I laid here helpless? Or was it all a strange twist of fate, something that should have gone one way . . . and went the other.  
...or using my powers so much in one day must have screwed with my head if I was thinking like this in the middle of a battle.

I wearily turned my head to watch the fight. Sesshomaru and Kouga were still going after Naraku but he had grown those creepy tentacle things I remembered him grabbing me with that day in the woods. (Kami what the hell _is _he? Maybe some form of mutant octopus demon that didn't need water? Trust Kikyo to pick the weird ones...) Kikyo was skillfully evading Inuyasha's claws and the others were finishing off the last of the demons before a new troop of them swept in. Seven and Miroku were trying to stop Sango bleeding and clean the wound, and I knew I should get up and help them but I just couldn't move yet.

...wait a minute...where was Yura?

"Time to die naughty bitch!" I heard Yura cry as she swung towards me on her hair and newly healed hair, rasing her sword high above her as she readied to plunge it down.

I weakly tried to grab my sword, cursing my powers when they weren't ready to rise again. Unwillingly tears burnt in the back of my eyes. After all this time I was going to be killed by some annoying hairy demon without ever striking a blow on Kikyo.

At Yura's frenzied call for blood my power tried to rise up and protect me but the flame was to low still to do anything more then burn Yura slightly when she came close enough.

I gritted my teeth together, concentrating on my power. If I was going to die by her hand then I was going to make sure she suffered in the process.

"DIE!" She screamed and I forced my power to glow brighter.

"NO FUCKING WAY IN HELL!" A voice roared and I watched as Inuyasha flew in front of Yura, slicing her clean down the front.

She hung on her hair, her body separated and trying to stick itself back together so her hair could heal its mistress as Inuyasha landed lightly in front of me, his claws glistening with her blood.

He sniffed the air, and looked back at me sharply. "Are you crying?" he asked alarmed.

I glared back at him, already disgusted at myself. "Well what was I supposed to do, laugh? Giggle? Chuckle?" I asked sarcastically.

He narrowed his golden eyes at me. "No, you're supposed to shut up and let me protect you!" He growled, his hands going for the hilt of his sword.

Yura had almost glued herself back together, the halves of her body inches from each other when Kikyo suddenly pushed her aside, ignoring her frustrated cries as her body swung apart from each other. Kikyo stood in the middle, glaring at Inuyasha while Yura's body swung back and forth from behind her.

"You bastard! Don't you _dare _walk away from me in the middle of a fight!" She hissed as her eyes strayed to mine. "You left me to protect _her_?" She growled, her power tainting in her rage. "I will not suffer that bitch to live any longer!" She yelled, a sword of her miko power suddenly appearing in her hand.

Inuyasha braced himself and drew his Tetsusaiga, holding it in front of himself as it turned into a giant fang. Kikyo's eyes widened as he snarled at her. "Kagome will not die!" He swore, lifting the fang up as if he had done it all his life and charging her.

Her face twisted in rage, she drew up all her power and threw herself towards him.

I gasped as they met and sent out a protective barrier to shield Inuyasha from Kikyo's power.

Kikyo thrust, he ducked, spinning around as he drew his sword over his head again and let it drop.

Right through Kikyo's shoulder and down to her stomach.

The world stopped, it's entire being focused on the giant fang forcing itself through Kikyo's white flesh and organs, until she slowly slumped forward. Inuyasha placed a foot on her shoulder, pulling out his fang and letting it shrink back to its normal size.

Kikyo glanced up at him, smiling gleefully before her body fell back and laid there, her face still beautiful in death.

I gasped slightly when I saw a red powder rise up from her open wounds and coat Inuyasha in it, before I blinked and it was gone.

I shook my head, trying to get my thoughts in order as Inuyasha sheathed his sword and crouched down next to me, trying not to get any of Kikyo's blood on me.

"You alright wench?" He asked.

I smiled, reaching up and holding his hand despite the blood on it. "Yeah." I answered back.

I heard the other dwarfs cheer when they realized Kikyo was finally dead and Naraku roared in sorrow.

Naraku broke away from Kouga and Sesshomaru, rushing to Kikyo's side and tenderly lifted her body into his arms. He glared up at us, his tentacles flaying in rage. "I swear on the blackened crust that is my soul there will be revenge on Kikyo's murder. You think this battle is over? It has just began!" he swore, pushing Yura's body back together for her before running away, Kikyo clutched in his arms.

Yura mended her body back together and swung away after Naraku, narrowly missing a dagger Rin threw at her back.

"Kikyo is dead!" Ayame cheered and the other dwarfs joined her cry as Seven grinned at each other in relief.

"The wicked bitch is dead!" Hiten added, laughing.

Inuyasha grinned down at me and I grinned back, disturbed by the bad feeling I had. I should be thrilled to death my stepmother was dead, even if I wasn't the one to strike the blow.

But . . . something felt wrong. Her death had been too easy, too quick. Every villain slain couldn't possibly have a dramatic ending but Kikyo's end...just seemed too flawless.

And that red powder was bothering me. Was it a trick of my tired mind? Was Kikyo planning something? But what could she possible do when she was dead?

I shook my head again, knowing I was missing something but I wasn't sure what it was. I'd talk to Kaede later, maybe she .

I looked over at Sango who Kagura and Miroku were flying back to the house while Rin and Seven walked towards me. I struggled to get up on my elbows, looking at them.

"Will Sango be all right?" I asked, worried about my friend.

Rin nodded. "She should be. We stopped the bleeding and now that the battle is over we've sent her back to the house. That's where we think Suikotsu and Jakotsu are, Suikotsu should be able to heal what we couldn't." Rin explained.

I nodded, glad Sango would be ok before looking over everyone else. Sesshomaru and Kouga looked relatively unscathed from their fight with Naraku, Ayame had a long gash down her arm she was stanching with some of her leaves while Hiten was favoring his left leg. Rin had a few cuts here and there but Seven appeared fine. I sighed in relief there wasn't much I had to help Suikotsu with when we went back to the cottage.

"We must summon our allies and armies. Naraku will not forget Kikyo's death and is not likely to give up the kingdom without a fight." Sesshomaru reminded us.

The dwarfs and Seven nodded and slowly started to make their way back to the cottage, picking their way through the battlefield.

Sesshomaru paused before Inuyasha and extended his hand to him. His fist uncurled and the black pearl laid in the center.

Inuyasha took it without a word and popped it back into his eye, not paying Sesshomaru any attention as he moved on to walk beside Rin.

He looked back down on me, getting on his knees. "Here." He said gruffly. "I don't have any blood on my back."

I slowly got up, putting my arms around his neck ad shoulders while he helped slide my legs around his waist, slitting the skirt of my kimono to make it easier for me.

I shivered when my center was pressed up against his back, the second time I've ever been so close to someone. The first time I was to worried about stopping Yura and not concentrating on my body. Inuyasha looked back slightly, his nose twitching before standing up. He growled when he saw my weapons were still on the ground and I clutched his shoulders tighter when the vibrations traveled through me and his fire rat rubbed across me as he bent down for my weapons. He handed them to me and without another word, started jumping back to the cottage.

* * *

**Kikyo's Secret Bedroom-**

Naraku lovingly laid down Kikyo's cold corpse on their bed, brushing away a few strands of hair from her beloved face.

"Boy!" He snapped. The ruby on his ring glowed for a brief moment before his servant Kohaku stepped in, looking at his master with blank eyes.

"Master." He asked.

"Summon Urasue to me and tell her to hurry!" He ordered and the boy bowed low before running off to do his task.

Naraku stroked Kikyo's white forehead as he waited for the old witch and his servant to come back, staring at the face he knew better then his own.

"Oh Kikyo. My sweet Kikyo. This plan of yours had better benefit from your death." He whispered, placing one last kiss against her forehead before covering her with a sheet.

He paced as he waited, and only stopped when the witch and the boy entered. "It's about time!" He snapped.

Urasue bowed in unison with Kohaku, but her attention was already on the job ahead of her.

She drew the sheet back, studying the corpse intently. "Fortunately, the potion spread well so her death was not in vain." She finally started to say. "But I will not be able to use her body as she wished, the injury is too great. Even if the most careful hand sews her wound together, it is still very possible her soul will be able to spill out and escape her body." She drew the sheet back over Kikyo's body, shaking her head. "No, I will have to start all over again." She told Naraku.

Naraku bowed his head for a brief moment, shaking in rage that he would never be able to touch or kiss his Kikyo's sweet flesh again.

From now on, he would be caressing a clay pot.

Finally he lifted his head, his eyes dull. "Very well, take the boy and do what you must."

Urasue bowed again. "Very well my lord." She gestured for Kohaku to carefully take the body to her lab before pausing in front of Naraku. "My lord?" She paused, searching for the right words. "There is one thing I am worried about."

Naraku's eyes darkened in rage as she explained and he slammed his fist hard against the wall, cursing. "Damn it!"

The old witch nodded. "So you understand it is a problem my lord."

"Yes, fucking hell." His eyes narrowed as he gazed at the painting on the wall and strode to it, knocking his fist hard against the stone. "Kanna! Get the fuck out here!" He ordered and cursed again when the door didn't slide open.

Urasue remained quiet, wondering if it was a good idea to speak. "My lord?" She asked, drawing his attention to her. "We may have to wait until Lady Kikyo returns to us, she will be her normal self for a short time but any longer then an hour or two and we will have a problem." Urasue explained.

Naraku sighed, dragging his hand through his hair before nodding. "Fine! We will wait." He said resignedly.

"Boy!" He called and Kohaku stepped back into the bedroom from where he had been waiting outside, his errand done. "Send three of the fastest messengers we have to me in the Throne Room." He ordered and Kohaku ran off after a low bow.

With a quick wave of his hand he ordered Urasue to leave before sinking down on the bed, thinking deeply. Finally he got up and wrote three quick notes, sealing them shut with the North's royal seal.

"It's time for you to come back from the dead Ginkotsu, Mukotsu, and Kyokotsu." He murmured to himself before pausing and writing another letter and a short note.

He grinned cruelly as Kohaku stepped back into the room after his task was completed. He motioned the boy ever and handed the papers to him. "Make sure this letter gets to Juromaru before searching out this woman, and this is how I want you to do it." Naraku ordered and then explained.

Naraku's ring flared red again as he forced the boy's compliance. "Yes my lord." He finally said.

Across the letter written in Naraku's elegant script was a name familiar to the servant but one he couldn't remember and finally stopped trying to recall, the pain in his broken mind to great. His eyes skimmed over the crisp white paper again, still unable to understand why that name was so important.

_Sango_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HalfDemonMica-**Was that a better cliffhanger?

AN: Sorry if the fight scene sucked, I'm still bad with those. And I noticed I have 75 people who put my story on their favorites list. First, I'd like to scream, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!! to everyone who loves my story and enjoys reading it, despite the varying updates and the weirdness of the author (eh, at least it isn't creepy/bad weirdness right?) Now I'd like to cry pathetically WHY HAVEN'T HALF OF YOU REVIEWED? Yeah I'm probably whining and I should be grateful of the 186 reviews I already have (and trust me, I'm very, very grateful) but I now have a new dream/goal. I would like to see every person who put my story on their favorites list to send me at least one review. Doesn't even have to be a good one, could just be a 'nice story, update faster you weird author' sort of review. And if you don't feel like putting your review up for the rest of the world to read I'll be very, very, very happy to get an email or something. So now before posting this chapter I would like to beg- 'PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW! And to all the Americans, hope you guys had a nice Thanksgiving. (And sorry about the long authors note)


	35. Reborn After Death

AN: Hey, here's the new chapter for Snow White. If you want to make sure you understand this chapter, please read all the way through and the note that's at the end of the responses.

**Engelmohr2004-** Wow, thanks for reviewing so many times! Sorry, no beads this story (I think...) I couldn't find a way to make them fit in. Maybe another story. (I've got another story 'King Thrushbeard...Sort of in my other fic where he has the beads on. It isn't a Inu/Kag story though but it's still pretty good if I say so myself.) Thanks for reviewing, I hope the rest of the story is good. (Out of curiosity what does your name mean?)

**Japanese Dreamer- **Yep the witch is dead for now. (To be honest I wasn't going to let you guys find out about Kikyo coming back until the final battle but you knew Urasue was working for Kikyo and had already killed and brought Kanna back a couple of times. I figured you would realize she wasn't staying dead so I just brought it in the open.) Umm..don't kill me but you won't find out for a while. I'M SORRY!

**CutePsycoNHyper- **Well the chapter was already done by the time you reviewed, I just couldn't post it for awhile. (But at least I finally got it up right?) And to save some time I started this chapter (don't know how thrilled your going to be with me when you realize what it's about) And you'll find out eventually what that powder was. Just not this chapter. (Oh and very close on what happens. But that's all I'm saying.)

**WindWarrior29- **You noticed did you? Well I'll be writing a lot without saying much for awhile more (mwhaha.) And I wish I could write more then one story at once but I can't. I'd get them all confused and mixed up, and I'd probably neglect one while updating the other constantly. (Kinda like what I'm doing with my other story. Ugh, I really have to update it soon.) And I actually have THREE new ideas I haven't put up yet. After Snow White is over and I work on the current story in The Huge Book of Fairy Tales, I'm pretty sure I'm going to start this one called 'Medicine Ball'. And I'd love to talk about it but I don't want to waste to much of your time. Enjoy the new chapter!

**Neko Jer- **It's ok, I like rambling. (I do enough of it myself) And I'm not answering any questions about the potion or the red powder stuff, you're just going to have to wait to see what it was. (Though you are pretty close) Thanks for the long review (You know how much I love them) and I hope you enjoy the newest chapter.

**Kagome1322- **It's ok, don't worry about. (God knows I get so busy sometimes I don't have time to write or update.) Thanks for reviewing though, hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**Kikyo is a kiny ho- **Sorry, but I'm in the habit of leaving horrible cliffhangers so you can expect more. (I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS!) Anything, thank you so much for reviewing and the lovely compliment and I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story even if I write the worst cliffhangers ever.

Mediaminer-

**Mischievous-Angel- **Well now, I'd love to tell you what's going on with that specific part but then it would give everything away. (And who said anything about it being poison? ...or who _didn't _say anything about it being poison? ...or am I just trying to confuse you like I'm confusing myself?) And I'm really sorry when the words clump together, but that's just the way my word writing format is no matter how much I try to change it. I've got my story on another site, it might be easier to read.

**OrlandoLover- **Ugh how did you guess my idea? Well you don't know _how _I'm going to use that idea now do you? (...honestly I'm not that sure myself but I'll come up with something.) And yes, capital letters do draw attention. I've been trying to come up with my own save something line but nothings really fit. I think SAVE CLASSICAL ART WORK, TRAVIS FIMMEL HAS REFUSED TO BE THE NEW DAVID! Isn't really working, right? (Though someone should carve Travis Fimmel in stone so future generations can wonder at his perfection and beauty...)

**IMPORTANT NOTE! IMPORTANT NOTE! IMPORTANT NOTE! IMPORTANT NOTE!**

This chapter is a bit different from all the other ones I've written. Please just read it to the end and you'll understand. Thank you and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or Snow White, and I've written so many disclaimers trying to be funny I don't feel like bothering right now.

"Shima!" Her mother Wakana called and the girl forced herself not to grit her teeth in disgust of the sound. "Don't you dare come home before you finish those chores girl!" she ordered and Shima cursed her life as she quickly threw more clothes into her basket to take down to the river to wash. She stood up and braced the basket against her hip, ignoring the other villagers chuckles as she walked by with her head held high.

How she _longed _to just let slip a tiny bit of her power loose to burn some of her tormenters into ash. But her type of power didn't do much on humans and if these tight assed people even thought she was using her power they would tear her into pieces.

Literally, she had seen what they had done to a poor cat one little boy claimed was the devil's pet and had powers. They let the mutilated body swing outside her family's cottage for a month, as if they felt she needed to be reminded the same could happen to her.

"Be careful you don't melt when you touch the water." One of the village girls mocked cruelly to Shima as she passed by.

Shima kept walking, wincing when she felt spittle land on her cheek but didn't allow the others to see the hurt, agony and utter rage that lingered in her eyes.

She heard the children's cruel laughter as she walked through the outskirts of her village to the secluded river she washed her family's clothing in, so far it was the only place that proved to be a sanctuary in her hell.

She kneeled down next to the rover, setting the basket aside of her and plunged her hands into its icy depths, welcoming the soothing affect it had on her rough and tired hands, gazing into the river at her reflection. There was nothing physically wrong with her, she was near marrying age, and one of the most beautiful girls in the village though no boy had asked for her.

Perhaps if she had been normal, she could have had what her mother had with her father before she was born. Before he started drinking and yelling and hurting her. Before he did that unmentionable act.

Shima shook her head harshly as if that would force her to forget bad memories and started scrubbing the clothes clean, not noticing anymore when her hands became raw.

She blinked when she heard a low moan coming towards her, and raised her head to watch a man floating in the water clutching a piece of wood as he traveled down the river.

As he got closer, she could see he was badly burned, it looked like his entire body had been set aflame. His ragged bits of black hair were plastered to his black and gray face and she could only see one of his eyes, colored a black that was darker then a bottomless pit, was staring right at her.

Her mind raced she tried to decide what to do. Call for help? Or leave him to his fate, he looked half dead anyway.

But that eye . . . that face . . . that body. It looked like a devil, something the villagers feared more then anything.

And wouldn't it be fun to care and nurse a demon back to health right outside her purist neighbors?

Without a second thought she set her wash aside and dove into the water, not paying the cold any mind. She kicked strongly against the current, her legs strong from running and jumping while she grasped hold of the burnt piece of wood the man clutched to keep himself afloat. Without even sparing him a glance, she dragged him to the shoreline, pulling him onto dry land and taking a further look at his injuries.

She hadn't been wrong about his whole body being set on fire, it looked like one giant burn covered him from head to toe, the only part that had escaped the flame was his one black eye that continued to stare at her, not letting up its study of her for a second.

She pulled the piece of wood out of the man's hands and tossed it into the water carelessly, still looking over his wounds.

"Can you move" She asked bluntly and threw his scarred arm across her shoulder when he nodded yes. He gritted his teeth, but didn't make a sound as she half-dragged him to a small cave that was nearby covered by foliage and vines. It had served as a hiding place when the villagers were looking for a victim, and would protect this man.

She helped him inside and laid him down on a fur she had hidden away inside of the nights she slept in her cave.

He winced in pain when he laid back, despite the fur that should have protected him from the hard floor and she was impressed he had made it this whole way without whimpering in pain once.

He honestly reminded her of herself.

She laid a hand on his forehead, very gently. The poor man was on the verge of a fever, he desperately needed medical attention.

Ignoring the voice in her head that she was being a fool to care for a stranger like him, she ran back outside, dipping all the clothes she had on water again and rushed back into the cave, laying the dripping clothes on his skin.

He sighed quietly as the cold water soothed him slighting, and Shima moved to the back of the cave gathering different healing creams and lotions she made and used for when the villagers got rough.

She washed the dirt and river weed from open wounds, rubbing medicine into the wound expertly to pervert infection.

"Can you speak?" She asked absently, concentrating more on cleaning his injuries.

He opened his mouth and swallowed a few times. "Yes." He finally croaked out, his voice gritty and almost not understandable.

Shima glanced down at him, surprised he was able to say anything, "Do you know what happened to you?" She asked curiously.

He grimaced. "No."

She swept a hand over his head, looking for bumps or injuries that could have helped him loss part of his memory. "What do you remember?" She questioned.

"Not much." He forced out.

"What about your name?"

He thought for a moment, his eye blank as he went over the broken shards of his memory. "Onigumo." He finally said, triumph in his eye.

Shima nodded, "Onigumo." She repeated, liking the sound of it on her tongue.

Onigumo looked at her, part of his forehead lifting where there should have been an eyebrow. "Well? Won't you tell me your name?"

Shima looked down at him again. "My name is Shima." She said formally.

"Shima." He repeated, looking like he was thinking deeply. "Why have I been brought here?" he asked. "Why a cave and not a healer's hut? Why haven't you called anyone for help?" he demanded.

Shima sent a cool look down at Onigumo. "If there's a problem with me caring for you, I'll be more then happy to put you back in that river." She offered calmly.

She sighed when he continued to stare at her. "You don't want to go anywhere near the village. They're very . . . strict." Shima said, still feeling like that word was a understatement. "The only thing they believe in is Kami, but they think miko's are the whores of devils and demons. If they ever saw you . . . they would probably finish the job someone else started." Shima explained, raking her eyes down his burnt flesh to get her point across.

"Then why haven't you given me to your elders to burn?" He asked, curious.

Shima smiled grimily and picked up the clothes to dip in the cold water again. "Because if I looked like you, they would finally have the excuse to get rid of me." She said bitterly, starting to walk out the cave.

She paused and looked back over her shoulder at Onigumo. "I promise you, you'll be safe here. I'll come later to take care of you, I need to get back soon."

"Why are you doing this? No one has ever shown me kindness unless they want something. What do you want?" Onigumo demanded, his voice getting stronger with every word he spoke.

Shima hesitated. "Because if the villagers ever knew, they would be horrified." She finally said and walked away without a word.

Yet somehow, Onigumo was sure she lied.

**As time goes by...**

"Shima! Hurry and get those clothes washed!" Her mother shouted at her and Shima hurried down the path to her secret spot, burning with anger.

Damn that woman! What she wouldn't give to burn this town up. While she was glad washing clothes gave her an excuse to see Onigumo, she wished her powers could harm her mother, even if it was just a little.

She dumped the clothes outside the mouth of the cave, deciding to wash them later so she could change Onigumo's bandages now.

The burnt and dying man she saved months ago was now healing nicely, suffering only one infection and all the burns that had opened up were now scabbing. She wasn't sure he'd ever be able to leave the cave and would probably die in it, but at least he wasn't in so much pain.

In return for her care (not that she needed payment but Onigumo insisted when he learned of her special powers.) He had been helping her train and control her powers, having experience with miko's out in the world. What kind of experience, she didn't know but under his teaching she was becoming quite powerful if she said so herself.

Of course, now matter how powerful she was she would never be able to harm a human like she longed to do, but she was mocking them for everything they believed in, which was good enough for now.

She stepped inside the cave, and Onigumo lazily opened his one eye to look at her.

She kneeled down beside him, using her powers to take rolls of bandages and medicine from the corner of the cave to her hand.

"You're getting much better." Onigumo observed and Shima smiled in response as she replaced the cloth covering his burns.

"Have you tried sending your mind into someone else?" Onigumo asked and Shima frowned.

"No, I didn't know I could do that." Shima responded, tying the last bandage into place and sitting back on her heels waiting for his instruction.

"Gather your energy together, and push it towards your mind." He said soothingly, watching as a soft blue light engulfed Shima.

"Ok." She breathed.

"Focus on me. And push the energy out." Onigumo ordered and almost grinned when he felt her presence in his mind. She'd have to practice more so people wouldn't feel she entered their heads but she wouldn't need to work to hard at it.

Shima gasped in amazement when he showed her the few memories he had of the world outside her village, the towns, the cities, the people, the food, the wonders, the clothing, the sex and depravity she had never known about living in her village.

When she finally pulled out of his head, she was reeling with all she had seen.

"I want that!" She snapped. "I want all of that! The clothing, the food, the luxuries, and even the sex!"

Onigumo smirked slowly. "And I'm sure you will one day." He purred. "But until then, continue to practice entering a person's mind. Unfortunately, you will only be able to read a person's mind when they are sleeping unless they open your mind to you like I did." Onigumo explained. "Try again later tonight." He suggested.

Shima nodded, "And I know just the person to try it on." She murmured to herself.

**Later that Night-**

Shima tossed the threadbare blanket that covered her and sat crossed legged on her thin mattress, leaning against the wall. She focused her mind on her power and her mother sleeping in the next room and pushed the blue orb out to her, smiling slighting when it sank into her mind without a protest from the sleeping woman.

'_Izumo! Izumo!' Wakana cried out as he thrust heavily into her from behind. 'Oh please! Harder!' she begged and-_

Shima drew away from the memory with a cry of disgust. For some poor widow in mourning for her husband, Wakana looked pretty happy with the priest who had sent his soul to Kami.

...though it _was _a good piece of information to know should the need ever come up.

She brought her attention back to her mother's mind and carefully avoided the memory of her mother and the monk rutting like animals to move to the next one.

'_Your daughter is certainly a strange one, that she is.' One of the village women remarked to Wakana as they watched five-year-old Shima look down sadly at a wounded bird. _

_Wakana's mouth tightened. 'I don't understand that child one bit. She's so quiet and solemn. She doesn't act like a little girl at all.' Wakana complained to the woman_.

'_How is your marriage with your husband?' The woman asked in a whisper._

_Wakana looked away. "It's gotten worse. Ever since she' she jerked her head to Shima kneeling in front of the poor bird. '-was born he's been drinking. I'm afraid if something isn't done about the girl soon he might leave me.' Wakana said bitterly, staring at her daughter hatefully. _

"_But I don't understand Wakana, she is an unusual child but how could that cause such problems in your marriage?' The woman asked. _

_Wakana hesitated. "Very strange . . . things happen around that child." She said in a low voice. 'Flowers that are dying seem to come back to life after she's been in the room with them, crayons and bits of things she likes to play with are suddenly in her hands that were across the room from her and I never heard her get up to retrieve them. Animals are unnaturally friendly with her..." Wakana trailed off, looking at her daughter in fear. _

_Her friend stared fearfully as well. "You don't think she's Satan's child, do you?" She asked quietly, her palms starting to shake. _

"_Hush! Not so loudly!" Wakana scolded absently her attention already on her daughter who was doing something...strange. _

_She had cupped the little wounded bird in her tiny hands, crooning down at it. Wakana gasped as a very faint yellow light wrapped around Shima's hands and the bird for a second before Shima beamed and threw the bird up into the air._

_Wakana and her friend gasped again in fear as the bird took flight, flapping wings she had been sure would never fly with again._

_Shima smiled sweetly at her mother as she ran up to her. "Mama! Did you see that-" her sentence was interrupted as Wakana slapped her hard across the face, sending her to the ground. _

"_You little fool!" She screamed. "Never, never do that again!" _

_Shima looked up, her eyes filling with tears as she cupped her bruising cheek. "But mama-"_

"_I said never again!" Her mother yelled again and turned to her friend who was backing away fearfully._

"_Please don't be so scared, I'm sure there's a reason why that bird was able to fly. Perhaps it wasn't as injured as we though?" Wakana suggested, trying to calm her frightened friend down. _

_Shima sniffled as tears slowly ran down her face. "I'm sorry-"_

"_Go away!" Her mother snapped as the other woman paled at the sound of her voice. "What are you waiting for? Leave!" She ordered and Shima turned and ran away as she let her tears flow._

Shima jerked her power back, scrubbing at her cheeks when she felt the wetness on them. She remembered that day now, she had only wanted to help that poor bird get better and her mother and her friend looked at her like she was a devil. She gathered her energy up again and sunk back down onto her bed, to tired and bitter to reenter her mother's mind.

But she didn't want to quit using this new power. What else could she find going into people's minds?

So for the next two hours she carefully went over half of the villager's darkest secrets, forbidden fantasies, and weakness. The headman of the village was in love with a young boy, his wife was sleeping with his brother, the bread maker spit in his batter, the innocent obedient girl whose hand was being asked by all the handsome village boys was plotting her future husbands death, and the monk who her mother was sleeping with had two other women besides her.

Shima withdrew her mind from the last villager for the night, (a Shepard who had...unusual thoughts about his flock) when she felt something stir.

She didn't know what it was, but feeling curious sent her power out again, following the faint feeling to the sleeping body of Koharu, a young girl around her age the local fisherman had taken in when found lost in the wood. She tossed and turned in her sleep and Shima merged her mind with hers, puzzled with what caused the girl to have such troubled sleep.

_The little girl giggled as her father tossed her into the air, her mother watching lovingly on as her father spun her around. _

"_Higher Daddy!" The little girl pleaded and the man tossed her again into the air, just barely catching her as she started to fall back down._

"_Daddy! Be careful, I could have fallen." She said primly and her father laughed._

"_My little princess, you know I would never let harm come to you." Her father said, pressing a kiss against her head. _

"_Your Highness." The servant said formally to her father, bowing as he caught his daughter a final time and turned his attention to him. "Your presence is required in the throne room."_

_The little girl's father nodded to the servant, "Very well. I will be there." The servant bowed once more before departing and the king turned his gaze back to his daughter. "I will see you at your bedtime my sweet. Now go to your mother now." He ordered kindly, placing another kiss on her head before passing her to her mother. _

"_Have a good meeting my love." The queen said, brushing her lips against his cheek as she accepted the princess from him. _

"_Bye daddy!" The little girl said, kissing him as well with a loud smack on his cheek. _

_The king smiled down fondly at both of them, "It's a wonder I can leave with the two people I love most smiling at me so sweetly." He laughed, kissing his wife before striding to his meeting, guards and servants bowing as he passed them. _

"_Come now darling." her mother urged as she walked with her back into their palace and-_

Shima blinked in confusion when the one memory ended, only for another one to take its place just as quickly.

_The princess woke with a startled cry when she felt large rough hands grip her mouth and pick her up. She whimpered, the sound muffed by whoever had grabbed her._

_The person shook her roughly, "You'll shut up if you like living you brat!" The man hissed, gripping her mouth harder then necessary as he sneaked out of her bedroom and into dark shadows covering the hallway._

"_I've got the kid, give me the bag!" The man holding her said impatiently to a few men waiting near a open window, their faces masked by the darkness. _

_The hand that had been covering her mouth disappeared, only to be replaced with a piece of cloth as it was stuffed into her mouth and her hands and legs were tied together._

"_Hurry up man! I think someone's coming!" One of the kidnappers hissed and she was shoved roughly into a scratchy, irritating bag. _

_She whimpered again when she felt herself being lowered down a far distance and caught in someone's arms as the other kidnappers rushed down a rope_.

"_Come on, we have to run!" one of the men whispered urgently and the princess_ _whimpered again when she felt herself being thrown over someone's shoulder as he started running and-_

"_-so how is this gonna work? We write the ransom note_, _tie it to an arrow and let it fly into the Kings dining room?" One of the kidnappers asked sarcastically. _

"_Nah, I was thinking about that, but it's overdone." Another voice said flippantly._

"_Hey, the brat's wake." One of the men said as the princess slowly opened her eyes and blinked in confusion at the five kidnappers sitting around small fire._

"_We probably have to feed her." One of the men said glumly._

"_I sure as hell ain't doing it." One of the kidnappers grumbled._

"_Why? You scared of a little pampered brat?" One of the others taunted._

"_No, I just hate kids. Why did we have to take her anyway? Wasn't there some other important person we could take beside some lousy kid?" The man asked glumly. _

"_Hey, it's not my fault the guy likes his kid. The only other person we could have taken for the amount we're asking is the queen and how do you think we'd jump out of a window with her thrown over our shoulders?" One kidnapper pointed out. _

"_Just shut up the both of you!" one of the men snapped. "You're both driving me crazy. I'll feed the kid."_

_The princess watched as the man pulled out a loaf of bread from a bag laying by his side and walked over to her, carefully helping her sit up from where she was laying on her side. _

_He waved the bread in front of her teasingly. "You see this? You're gonna eat this. Got it?" He asked and reached over to pulled off her gag._

_As soon as it was off her mouth the princess screamed as loud as she could_, _sending birds flying into the air and tiny animals scrambling to get away from the sound._

"_Shut UP!"The kidnapper roared, backhanding her hard enough to send her flying backwards, moaning when she hit her head against a rock and her thoughts and memories poured from her mind along with her blood._

Shima felt the connection break when Koharu jerked up in her bed, panting heavily and she quickly pulled her power away from her mind before she could feel the other presence in her head.

Shima frowned as she laid back down, deciding not to look through any more minds tonight. That was . . . strange. Never in any of the minds before (not that she looked through many minds in her lifetime) had the memories or dreams ever gone like that. From what she could tell you watched one memory from start to end, you didn't jump all over the place like with that one.

Though it was probably just a dream so it didn't matter and probably explained why it was so unusual. Koharu as a lost princess? The idea was laughable. It must have been a dream, there was no other reason for it.

And with that thought Shima finally sank off into sleep herself.

**A Few Nights Later...**

Shima quietly crept into the cave where Onigumo now lived, hoping she wouldn't wake him. Her problems with the villagers were getting worse, the insults were crueler, and the threat of physical violence great. She had no idea what set it off, but she couldn't bare staying in her mother's home anymore, for the past two nights she had been trying to sleep she would hear men's voices outside her window, whispering.

So when she couldn't sleep she would search the villagers minds even more throughly, finding more dirty secrets they prayed to be hidden forever.

And she watched more of Koharu's dreams.

Some nights she would dream of beautiful women and handsome men taking tea together under the full moon, composing poems to its and their partners beauty while she peered out of a window watching when she was suppose to be sleeping. Other nights there would be dreams of the princess watching the glitter of her mothers jewels as she put them on and wishing for some of her own. And there were family vacations by the coast and on the mountains. And then that broken dream would play again, showing the happy princess with her family before kidnappers snatched her out of their arms.

Shima settled down near Onigumo who was still sleeping peacefully and decided to merged her mind with Koharu's once more. If she learned nothing more then she would stop visiting her mind and if it turned out Koharu really _was _some kind of princess . . . she would figure out what to do with that information.

Shima drew in a deep breath and gathered her energy, pushing it out at Koharu easily.

"_Daddy?" The princess asked suddenly from where she sat on his lap, causing the king to look down at her in concern. _

"_Yes sweetheart?" He questioned. _

_The princess bit her lip and looked down, not sure she should speak up. "Will you still love me even with the new baby coming?" She finally said, very softly. _

_Her father widened his eyes in surprise. "Of course I will! Why would you ever think such a thing?" He asked. _

_She studied a pattern on the floor instead of meeting her father's eyes. "Because the baby will be new_, _and I've been around forever, and one of the boys said parents are always happy when new babies come because the parents are tired of the old ones." She said miserably. _

_Her father took her gently by the shoulders and titled her chin up, forcing her to look at him, "First of all little one, seven years is not forever. And your mother could bare me ten more children, but I will _never _stop loving you as well. I could look through all of Japan and I will never find a child like you, my little Kikyo." he said tenderly and she grinned up at and-_

-_The girl woke up in a place she didn't know, wearing clothes she didn't recognize, ropes around her wrist and feet she couldn't understand why were there, and her head pounded and hurt from a wound she didn't remember how she received. _

_The little girl couldn't remember her home, her family, her friends, or even why she was in a strange clearing all alone. _

_The little girl couldn't even remember her own name. _

_She whimpered softly to herself, rocking back and forth as she sat up. She tried to pierce broken fragments of her memory back together before they slipped away, but every attempt caused pain to explode in her mind and her tears to fall. _

_She whimpered again when she realized she couldn't remember one single thing about herself, not even her favorite food and her tears came faster. _

"_Little girl?" A kind voice asked and the child yelped in fear as she saw the old man at the edge of the clearing watching her._

_She stared at him, still crying silently and trying to decide what he was to her. "Do you know me?" She whispered, and burst into loud noisy sobs when she didn't even recognize the sound of her own voice. _

_Instead of being afraid when the old man's arms came around her, she pressed her little face into his bony chest, grateful for that small comfort. _

"_There, there child." He said gently. "Everything will be alright." He soothed._

_She shook her head wildly. "No, it won't! I can't remember anything! Not my home, not where I live, not even my own name!" she cried._

_The old man looked down at her tenderly, " . . . well would you like to come home with me little one? My wife and I have always wanted a child but Kami never granted us with one. I promise you will be very safe and very loved." He vowed. _

_The little girl sniffled, her tears slowly down and shook her head slowly. "But I still need a name." She said softly._

_He cut away the ropes from a knife from his belt and lifted her into his arms, surprisingly strong. "My wife has always liked the name Koharu. Would you like to be called that?" He asked._

_The little girl thought for a moment and nodded before resting her head against his chest. "I like Koharu as well." She murmured tiredly. _

_The man smiled as he walked to his village, his new daughter safely in his arms. "Then Koharu you shall be." _

Shima retreated from Koharu's mind in shock, not believing what she had seen.

Koharu truly was a princess.

She had been taken from her home, lost her memory and was taken in by that old fisherman and his wife, becoming their adopted daughter.

But she wasn't a poor fisherman's daughter, she was a royal princess who couldn't remember she was one.

...And damn it, what the hell made her so lucky she had riches, grand homes, and a loving family waiting for her when Shima had nothing! She wasn't even sure she would have her mothers hut much longer, and then without a place to stay she would truly be at the villagers mercy.

It wasn't fair! Didn't Shima deserve those things to? What had she ever done that she was stuck in a village who feared and hated her, had a mother who wished she had never been born, and held powers no one admired or wanted. She was miko damn it! That alone should have given her respect but instead if just caused the villagers to shun her even more because of their pathetic fears and beliefs.

Well she was done with this life, she refused to live it any longer!

She looked wildly around the cave for a knife when a thought struck her.

Why take her own life when she could take someone else's?

And for the rest of the night she planned her escape.

**Later** **that Week**

Shima stood in the shadows of the forest, watching Koharu gather wood. She had spent every night that week carefully examining every memory Koharu had of her old life before deciding it was time to make her move.

She slowly stepped out of the shadows, being very careful not to step on a branch or rustle any leaves.

"Good afternoon Koharu." Shima purred, standing slightly behind her.

Koharu shrieked and whirled around, dropping her wood to clutch a hand to her chest.

She sighed in relief and lowered her hand. "Oh Shima, it's only you. Please don't sneak up on me like that." She asked tiredly, bending down to pick up her fallen logs.

Shima slowly smirked as her hand came to rest on her wrist. "Oh don't worry, no one will be able to sneak up on you for long . . . princess." Shima assured her smoothly as she Koharu turned white and stopped picking up wood to stare at Shima fearfully.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about." Koharu said, her entire body trembling. "I'm not a princess . . . I just . . . I just can't be." Koharu denied.

Shima smiled kindly. "Oh course you aren't. They're just dreams right? There's no possible way they're missing memories finally coming back to you, correct?" She asked gently.

Koharu nodded her head wildly. "Yes, yes! They must be dreams!" She agreed before she froze. "Wait . . . how do you know about them?" She asked Shima as she slowly stood, letting the few logs she gathered to fall out of her hands. "It's true what they say about you isn't it? You really are the devil's child. The one with so much power but no morals to properly wield it." Koharu accused, her voice rasing in her fear.

Shima smiled again, her finger stroking the blade hidden up her sleeve lovingly. "It doesn't matter what I am Koharu. I am what the villagers made me into." Her smile turned cruel. "A monster." She purred as Koharu whimpered. "And like a good heartless monster I will take what I want, and I want a real life, not this pale imitation of one the villagers preach about." Shima spat out in disgust. "And since you won't like yours, I will." Shima said softly and drew out her blade.

Koharu screamed in fear and turned around to run.

Shima sighed in annoyance. "Don't worry Koharu, I'll live it much better then you ever would have!" She yelled after her before following her.

"I'll _do _something in your life. I'll make you great, someone to be remembered!" Shima promised as she chased after her. "I'll make you so powerful I'll never be weak again, no matter the cost! I'll be whatever the hell _I _want and I won't be my mothers hated daughter, the villagers fear or my father's punching bag. You're giving me more of a gift then I'm giving you!"

Koharu cried again as she tried to run faster, but Shima who had much more experience in running from people who wanted to harm her quickly caught up to her and tackled her to the ground.

Koharu had landed on her side and Shima turned her over to straddle her stomach, the tip of the blade resting between her breasts. The girl shook under her, tears leaving tracks on her face as she whimpered.

"Please, don't do this!" She begged.

Shima smiled kindly and tenderly patted her damp cheek. "I thank you for this, and I promise you the new Kikyo will be a force to be reckoned with, a strong woman who isn't afraid of male, female, demon or monster. No one will _ever_ control me or you again." Shima vowed solemnly before plunging the dagger between Koharu's ribs.

Koharu let out a pained cry before letting her head fall weakly to the side and her thrashing stopped. Shima carefully shut her eyelids closed when her struggles ceased, saying a quick prayer for her soul before standing up.

She felt wetness and looked up, surprised to see rain starting to fall softly, hitting Shima's flesh in gentle plops and turning Koharu's blood pink, running it off her body and pooling on the ground.

Shima grinned and held her face up to the rain, enjoying the way it ran down her face and felt as if it was cleansing her. She allowed her miko power to swirl lazily around her, feeling more free then she ever had in her life, so free she didn't notice the slight taint that was covering it.

She focused on her surroundings, more aware of everything then ever before and was taken back by the sound of the river. She started to grin again, realizing she was close to the point where she found Onigumo.

It was only natural she would be reborn twice in the same place she supposed. If it hadn't been for Onigumo she never would have left this damn village, never would have found her new life.

It was almost a shame she would need to leave him behind.

Shima smirked to herself as she walked to the cave, her hips swinging confidently as she glanced down and saw her reflection in the surface of the water, her clothes were bloodied and she clutched a dagger but she liked the new woman she appeared to be. Strong. Proud. Powerful.

She stepped into the cave and stripped out of her ruined clothing and putting on the new kimono she had stolen from a villager the night before, ignoring Onigumo's shocked look.

"Shima, what happened?" He asked, fearing it was her blood until he saw she had no wounds.

Shima smirked at him as she loosened her tied back hair and pulled it up into a beautiful bun, "I found myself a new life." She told him smugly as she threw items into a bag. "I'm sorry to say this but this is where we part." She told him and placed food, blankets and medicine in easy reach for him. There was about a six-month supply if he wasn't greedy.

Onigumo watched her silently. "You are leaving?" He finally asked.

Shima nodded. "Yes. Don't worry, I'll put everything you taught me to good use." She assured him as she slipped into a new pair of shoes she had gleefully taken from her mother.

"But . . . I won't be able to come with you." Onigumo said quietly.

Shima looked at him, puzzled to why he was acting so strange. "No, you won't." She agreed. "You aren't able."

"Yes but...I _want _to stay with you."

Shima paused in getting ready, looking at him. She raised a brow. "Well if you ever get better, come find me. I can't stay here any longer." She told him and threw her bag over her shoulder heading for the cave's entrance with her old clothing in hand.

"How will I find you?" He demanded at her back.

She glanced over her shoulder. "If you ever hear news of this godforsaken village burning down, you'll know how is responsible. Find me then." She told him and without looking back stepped out of the cave.

She walked up to the river, the very spot where she washed laundry and found Onigumo forever etched in her mind. She plucked a flower growing on the banks and pushed it into the folds of her dirty shirt before dropping the cloth into the water, watching as it floated away with the current and turned the water pink before walking in the opposite direction.

And with that, Shima was finally dead and Kikyo, Princess of the South was reborn.

**Five Years Later-**

Princess Kikyo dismounted off her horse gracefully, a smirk tugging at her lips.  
"My lady, where do you want us?" the leader of mercenary group she hired asked respectfully.  
"Just wait in the woods until I give you the signal." She ordered dismissively, the man bowing before leaving to carry out his orders.  
Kikyo held the reins of the horse loosely in her hands, walking slowly through the forest as her mind traveled back. It had been five years she had last been here, a weak fifteen year old girl who was despised by her family and town, chased by those who feared her. She knew if she walked a little father she would find the spot besides the river she had found Onigumo and where Shima had died for good. And if she continued along that path she would find her secret cave, even if it was covered in foliage and boulders.  
But she didn't walk towards it, because she didn't want to dirty her kimono with the skeleton Ongiumo had surely become.   
She mounted her horse again, ignoring the sound of the rushing river as she led the animal to the entrance of the village. The villagers going about their business stopped in their paths and stared at the beautiful woman riding a black powerful stallion, picking her way into town. Villagers rushed out of their homes to come and stare, not sure what else to do.

Kikyo halted her horse near the center of the town square, waiting patiently as most of the town gathered in front of her, wanting to know why such a noble looking woman had come to this little town.

Kikyo smiled bitterly at the villagers staring at her. "You've gawked at me all my life haven't you?" She asked as the villagers started to blink in confusion. "First because you thought I was a freak and now because I've made something of myself."

The village leader-the same leader five years ago, only older- cleared his throat nervously. "I'm sorry my lady, but I don't understand."he said.

Kikyo mockingly lifted an eyebrow, "You don't recognize a old villager? Do you need to be reminded of who Shima is?"

Gasps and whimpers broke across the crowd, as the villagers glanced at each other fearfully. "Shima? The demon child?" A few old crones whispered among each other, backing away from Kikyo.

An old woman broke through the crowd and Kikyo curled her lip at the sight of her.

"Mother." She greeted coldly.

"Daughter? Is that you?" The old woman asked hesitantly.

Kikyo nodded stiffly and the old woman let out a cry of joy. "Oh Kami be praised, Shima!" She cried. "I was so worried when you disappeared five years ago, I thought the worst had happened but I see I should never have doubted Kami because here you are as a lady! You heard the village was in trouble and came rushing here yes? Or did you want to help your poor old mother?" Wakana asked? Tears covering the greedy gleam in her eye.

Kikyo's lips curled up in a sneer. "Yes mother, I suppose you could say I've come to help you as thanks for my upbringing and _lovely _childhood." Kikyo purred. "So thank you mother, for hating me and wishing I had been drowned at birth, thank you again for letting father beat me before he killed himself in disgrace." Kikyo snarled the forbidden word. "Thank you to my town for shunning me, abusing me, tormenting me and labeling me as the devil's slut before I was even five years old. Thank you everyone." Kikyo hissed, her voice going low in rage and her body trembling as the village grew silent.

Kikyo suddenly grinned wildly and thrust her hand up straight into the air. "And here is the 'help' you requested!" She yelled and brought her hand down in a sharp move.

Roars and cries filled the surrounding woods as arrows covered in flames sailed through the air and hit the village's buildings, instantly setting everything on fire.

The villagers screamed and some of the brave ones rushed back into their homes to recuse children or belongings as the rest of them ran towards safely, crying and screaming in fear.

Kikyo couldn't resist laughing as she watched the villagers scramble away from the flames. "Here's my gift to you! The kind of hell you made me suffer through when I lived here!" she yelled at their backs.

Her horse whined in fear, uncomfortable with so many flames and people screaming. Kikyo led her horse over to a hill overlooking the village where she could still enjoy the view.

"You looked like a fucking angel when you set those homes on fire Shima." A dark voice said from behind her.

She whirled around, still on her horse to glare at the man landing against a tree, hidden in shadow. "Who are you?" She demanded.

The man sighed in disappointment. "I had hoped you would remember me by voice alone but it has been a while and I look _very _different." He said as he walked into view.

Kikyo couldn't help but gasp a little at the sight of him. The strange man was _hot. _He had long wavy black hair that traveled down to his waist, a strong body lightly outlined under his rich clothing and blood-red eyes that sent a shiver through Kikyo when she looked into them.

"I waited for you Shima. You said one day you would burn this village to the ground and you said I could stay with you if I ever found you." He said, sounding like a hot sensitive guy rolled into a lost boy needing his mother.

Kikyo blinked. "...Onigumo" she asked.

The man nodded. "Yes, I've been waiting for you in our cave, waiting for the day you would come back." He explained, sliding closer to her. "Have you ever been with anyone Shima?" He asked huskily.

She shivered slighting again and slowly slide down from her horse as she shook her head regretfully. "No, my new father doesn't want anyone touching his 'little girl' like that I haven't been able to even find anyone. And I've been so focused on my training and studies I just haven't noticed anyone." She told him stepping closer as well.

Onigumo smirked as he reached out and dragged his hands up her arms. "You've grown so well these past years Shima, I'm glad I'm a handsome man for you." he murmured and Kikyo sucked in a breath when her body brushed against his.

"How did you survive Onigumo? I didn't think you would ever be able to leave that cave, much less heal enough to look like this." She said, running a finger across his jaw.

He rubbed his cheek into her hand, like a cat looking for attention. "I bargained with many demons after you left me, I gave them my soul for power and a whole body. I wanted a powerful and handsome man for you." He whispered tenderly, his hand sliding to the back of her head and digging into her silky locks.

He bent down and nuzzled her neck, "Shima-"

"Kikyo." She interrupted breathlessly. "My name is Kikyo now."

She felt him grin against her skin, "Very well. Onigumo does not sound good next to Kikyo. Naraku is a much better name for a man who is a lover with a Kikyo." he growled, nipping lighting at her chin.

Kikyo sighed and pushed herself closer to him. "Naraku...I like it." She said, carefully sliding her hands across his broad chest.

"Kikyo, you said so long ago you wanted the joys of sex, _real _sex and not the bland trash they teach about here." he said and slowly drew a hand down her breast.

She gasped and arched her back. "Yes." she moaned.

"Let me be the man to show you." he asked, cupping her as his other hand traced patterns on her back.

"Please!" Kikyo whimpered, rubbing herself against him.

He caught her chin in his hand and tilted it up to meet his mouth. "Come." he told her roughly and mounted her horse, pulling her up in front of him as they left the burning village to go to their cave.

**Four Years Later**

Princess Kikyo absently walked through the crowd, talking to a few people here and then before moving onto the next. She spotted her 'father' talking to King Nobunaga and his wife Midoriko, wishing their daughter well for her fourth birthday.

Kikyo seethed inside at the way the king's miko wife talk confidently with her father, secure in her status of a powerful miko and queen. Kikyo would give almost _anything_ to be a real miko, not someone who had to hide their abilities because the _real _Kikyo wasn't one. Damn parents with an excellent memory. You couldn't get away with anything even if you weren't their real child.

Though then again being a powerful miko without anyone's knowledge was a huge advantage. They would think she was weaker then she really was, giving her enough time to plan a way to kill them first and gain more power.

Pushing miko's out of her mind for the moment Kikyo went back to puzzling about a old legend she had come across in a book she was studying about a item of great power. It was called a Shikon jewel, something that would give the owner limitless power. Using them was very easy, she read. Only think what you want done and it's done. The trouble with the jewel was finding one. The book had said that if a very powerful miko sacrificed herself to save a child or a pregnant woman from demons a Shikon jewel would form, sucking the souls of the miko and the demons to fight a unending battle in the jewel while the child was safe. That fight that never ended would constantly charge the jewel, the power from the priestess and the demons enough to give the bearer whatever they wished.

Kikyo had no doubt she was powerful enough to turn herself into a Shikon jewel, but what would be the point? She wouldn't actually get to use any of the power and she would be forced to beat up the same demons over and over again while some snot-nosed brat went home free. No, if she wanted a jewel she would need another way to go about it.

She blocked out whatever someone was saying to her as she focused her gaze on Midoriko again. Midoriko was a _very _powerful miko, maybe as strong as her. And she did have a daughter . . . and with that handy little trick Naraku had about forcing weaker demons to do his biding and a few quick love/lust potions, she just _might _have a good idea.

Kikyo smirked to herself and took a sip of the drink she had in hand while she started to plan.

**Present Time, Urasue's Lab- **

Yura looked down at the jar she held in her hand while Urasue started to get preparations ready to burn Kikyo's body. After successfully finding her soul and capturing it Urasue had started purifying the body and put Yura in charge of Kikyo's soul, ordering her if she liked living not to drop it at any cost.

The jar jerked and Yura clamped onto it, holding it tightly against her body. "Urasue, why does this jar keep moving and glowing strange colors?" She asked, looking down as the glow from the jar turned red.

The old witch didn't even spare a glance at her. "The soul is simply remembering life changing events in the person's life. They often glow or get restless so that's why I ordered you here to keep an eye on it." She paused. "Though it is strange that the soul is so jumpy. Normal souls aren't quite so active." She shrugged her massive shoulders. "Though Queen Kikyo probably has a lot of events in her life to remember." She looked over and frowned slightly. "That's also strange." She muttered, noticing the red glow from the swirling mass inside.

"What?" Yura asked, struggling to hold on to the jar.

"Colors like reds or blacks tend to show up when a soul is recalling something they regret or wish happened differently. Ah well, it's not of our business what our lady's feelings are." She said carelessly, bending back down to her work.

Yura glanced back down at the angry red color, "Yeah." She agreed softly, even as she wondered what her cold-hearted queen had done to later regret.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Make sense now? Hope you guys liked it, sorry about the wait. I'm so close to 200 reviews I can taste it, so please, please, please, please, please review!!!


	36. Deadly Reunion

AN: Hey, hope you guys liked the last chapter. I know it's not something I normally do, but I was hoping to show Kikyo in a different light then the normal 'evil slutty bitch who wants to take over the world' angle. Not everything is in black and white after all. (Hey, look at that, I sound so smart.)

**Kagome1322- **Ok, I'll try to explain. Kikyo wasn't _born _evil, no child is no matter what they become when they grow up. I just wanted to show a different point of view. Yeah Kikyo is evil, but what caused that? There were so many options for her but why did she pick the one she did? I was trying to show that you can't label someone 'evil' or 'slut' or whatever without taking a deeper look at their background. Was Kikyo a product of her environment or did her upbringing twist her into something wicked? But don't mistake that chapter as an excuse for her behavior or cruel ways either, she could have overcome her past to do something good in the world but she didn't. Like I said in the AN not every situation is in black and white, there are a whole lot of gray areas. Hope the long explanation cleared some things up.

**BladesCutButWordsAreDeeper- **Yay you reviewed! (Beams in happiness) And who knows what Kikyo regrets? It could be killing Koharu, it could be leaving Onigumo, could be burring her village to the ground or coming up with the plot that kills Midoriko. That's your own decision. (I can't believe I'm making you guys actually_ think_ about this stuff, I'm so mean.) And normally I wouldn't tell you this but trust me, Kikyo _is_ evil. I just wanted to show the reason for her becoming evil. (Not that I'm excusing her behavior, because having a bad childhood is not a reason to kill people and destroy lives.) Thanks again for reviewing, hope you enjoy the chapter. (And don't worry, Inuyasha, Kag, the dwarfs and Seven are back this chapter.)

**Fire-Angel-of-Death322**- Thank you! I hope the rest of the story is awesome for you.

**CutePsycoNHyper- **Yeah she is a bitch but at least you know the reason for it now though, right? And when the real Princess Kikyo disappeared she was like seven or eight and when Shima came forward and said she was the missing princess at like fifteen she probably looked completely different from her eight-year-old self. Plus her parents were happy to have a daughter back so they probably didn't ask too many questions. (Sorry if I didn't make that clear.) Thanks for reviewing, hope the next few chapters are good. (I want to make them a bit light and fluffy before the big battle.)

**Engelmohr2004- **Yay I got my point across to at least one person!!! But don't feel to bad for her, she was a powerful miko even at that age, she didn't _have_ to kill Koharu and pretend to be her. Or kill any of the other people she has in her search for power. But it is good to know her motivations behind it right? (Though in her defense it would be pretty hard to overcome a childhood like that. She still had no excuse to kill people though.) Thanks for reviewing, hope this chapter is good.

**Japanese Dreamer**- Thanks! I was glad to (finally) clear some things up. (Now that I think of it since this story is almost over you should be finding out some more plot turns...hmm should be interesting...) Thanks for reviewing.

**Kikyo is a kinky hoe- **Sorry, but I wanted to focus on Kikyo last chapter just to show a different point of view on her. Everyone hates her and thinks she's pure evil but doesn't really know why. Don't get me wrong, she could have had the worst childhood in the world and that doesn't give her the right to go killing people, but it is important to really know people before you judge them, you know? (Or maybe I've been reading 'Wicked' too much. You ever read it? It really is a great book.) Yep no cliffhangers for the first time in while. (Don't worry, I'll start them again this chapter, mwhaha.) Thanks for the virtual cookie, it tasted very good! Enjoy the new chapter.

**HalfDemonMica- **Sorry about that. Didn't red powder was all that scary to begin with. And this'll teach you to do good in school! You don't want to miss any updates, now do you? Thanks for reviewing, and sorry but this is kinda another filler chapter. (I want to have some fluff before the big battle and let the couples get a chance to get together. Hehehe...)

Mediaminer-

**Mischievous-Angel- **Well, that's kinda the point I was trying to get across. As impossible as it seems Kikyo wasn't born evil, something happened in her past to twist her into what she is today. But I did want you to hate Kikyo's mother so that's good. And I was glad to finally clear a few things up. (And you can actually expect more questions to be answered the further we get to ending the story . . . sort of.) Hope you enjoy the new chapter, thanks for sticking with me so far!

**OrlandoLover- **Thanks! (And don't worry about the short review, I made sure I was sleep deprived when I wrote this response so you wouldn't feel guilty. Aren't I nice?)

And finally the newest (and nearly Kikyo free) chapter of Snow White and the Seven 'Dwarf's' . . . Sort of.

'' That's when the little voices in pretty much all the guys head start to talk. You can consider this voice their inner Youkai, the voice that tells you right from wrong, or the voice that says what you're really feeling, it depends on the male hearing the voice at that time. I'll only put this in when that happens. (hehe)

* * *

**Kagome **

I quietly knocked on Sango's door the morning after Kikyo's death with my hands full of food, pushing the door open with my power like Kaede had taught me. We had sent a message to Kaede and she was hurrying back here as fast as could to help the injured and gather her troops together.

I smiled brightly at Sango, who was sitting up and trying to look out her window in bed. "Good morning Sango." I said cheerfully, placing the tray down in front of her. "I brought you breakfast." I announced, like she couldn't see the tray of food balancing on her knees.

She smiled weakly at me. "Thank you Kagome." She told me quietly and started picking at her food. "As word reached us from my village?" She asked impatiently, ignoring the food.

I shook my head. "We only sent the letters yesterday Sango." I said as gently as I could. "The reply might take a little more then a day to get here." I told her and she frowned and picked at her food.

While she wasn't looking, I studied her wound, checking for bleeding or signs of stress. -Whenever Sango could injured and was supposed to be resting the crazy idiot would get up and practice tossing some daggers or slinging her boomerang around. I wouldn't be surprised if Sango had been jugging blades just 'to keep in practice' before I came in.

"Oh, look who's up!" Ayame cooed as she walked in with Rin and Kagura. Suikotsu had put Ayame's wounded arm in a sling to remind her she couldn't use it until it healed, (which would probably only take another day or two since she was a demon.) Suikotsu had also cleaned and bandaged Rin's few cuts (under Sesshomaru's watchful eye of course) and Kagura had a few deep cuts on her shoulder, injuries Hiten kissed later to make it feel better while she hit him playfully. (They were so _cute _together!)

"How are you holding up " Kagura asked and sat down on the corner of the bed, Rin and Ayame over her shoulder.

Sango started to shrug but winced when she tugged at her wound, "I'll be fine in a couple of days."

"Try a week." Miroku reminded her as he swept into the room with Kouga, Hiten and Shippo perched on the lighting demon's shoulder.

Sango grimaced at him, "There's too many people in my room." She said sullenly.

Kouga kicked the door closed. "No there isn't, we told Seven and the two other dogs we needed some dwarf time alone for a bit." He explained, leaning against the wall next to her head.

Hiten slung a arm around Kagura's waist, being careful not to brush up on her injured shoulder. "Yeah, it's been forever since it was just us talking."

"Not that long, Seven's only been here a few days." Rin reminded him.

"Yeah well, mutt face as been here a lot longer then that." Kouga grumbled, but wiped the frown off his face when I glared at him.

We stared at each other, not sure what to say next. "...Does anyone remember what we talked about before the dog lords and Seven showed up?" Ayame asked after a long pause.  
Hiten thought before smirking. "We placed bets on when Kouga and Ayame was getting together."

Ayame slowly smiled at Kouga while the other dwarfs laughed at Kouga's slightly pale expression.

"I'm putting 10 yen on the end of the week." Sango announced, looking a little brighter at Kouga starting to sputter.

"Please. Ayame's gonna get him before that." Rin scoffed. "I got 10 yen four days from now."

"I think you both are underestimating Kouga's stubbornness, I got 20 yen a week and a half from now." Hiten broke in while Kagura snorted.

"And you forget how determined Ayame is, I got 10 yen four days from now with Rin." Kagura replied.

Hiten smirked again and leaned down close to her. "Why don't we make this more interesting for the both of us sweetheart, he crumbles in four days I'll . . . " he leaned down even further to whisper quietly in her ear, much to the annoyance of everyone else who couldn't hear now. Kagura blushed before turning her head to murmur something in his ear that turned his expression thoughtful.

"Well, I don't know if something like that is possible, but I'm willing to try." He said huskily, nuzzling the skin under her ear.

I rubbed my eyes as they started to burn. "Kami, knock it off." I begged. "My eyes are gonna pop out if you don't get a room. Far away." I added, not sure my ear drums could survive their screams if they stayed close by.

Ayame slid closer to Kouga, wrapping an arm around his waist before he could get away. "Are you sure you don't want to follow their example baby?" She asked suggestively before doing something with her teeth and the sensitive point of his ear that sent him jumping three feet up.

He scrambled out of her gasp and frantically put Shippo in front of him like a shield. "Where the hell did you learn that?" He screeched, still panting.

Ayame smiled seductively, "Would you like me to show you what else I know, Kouga?" She purred his name in a way that sent his eyes glazing.

"That's it!" Miroku suddenly shouted, everyone stopping in shock of what they were doing to look at him. "I'm tired of watching everyone go after the people they want, when the woman I love is right in front of me but I'm to terrified to do anything! No more!" He swore before marching over to Sango's bedside and kneeling on the floor next to her. She looked at him bewilderingly while he firmly took one of her hands in both of his and looked deep into her eyes.

"Sango . . . I've loved you since the moment I first saw you." He said bluntly, taking a hand and gently traced her jaw when it fell open.

"Wait until I'm finished." He spoke quickly when she was about to interrupt. "You tore my heart out when you got wounded in that last battle, if we hadn't had a doctor on hand so quick it might have been fatal. I can't take another chance like that Sango. All those years we could have been something, have been wasted, and I won't let another day slip by not doing everything I can to make you mine." He said in a tone that sent shivers down my spine while Sango started to look panicked.

"Miroku..." she started to say when a slim finger slid over her lips.

"I'm not finished yet. I know you think you don't deserve to be loved Sango, or you think it will make you soft or weak. But I'm warning you now, I don't care about any of your excuses, I love you and you'll be my wife and children's mother. It might take twenty years, but I'm going to wear you down until you say you love me back." He leaned forward until their noses were brushing against each other. "The only way you'll ever be able to escape me is in death. And even then, if you look behind you I might be following. And there's nothing you can do to convince me we aren't meant to be, so don't waste your breath." He titled her chin up so that their lips were almost touching. Their noses slightly passed each other and Miroku gently moved in on Sango's soft pink lips. Her eyes were still closed when he broke contact and the dwarf's jaws were wide enough for something to fly in if they weren't careful.

"You ever want to talk about being sure I love you, I'll help you use your breath for something more useful." He promised silkily, running fingers through her hair as she slowly opened her eyes, still slightly dazed.

"Uhhhhhh." She mumbled, still in shock.

Someone pounded on the door and I almost moaned when Inuyasha stuck his head in. "Are you guys almost done talking yet? Sess is getting a little fidgety." He said with a meaningful glance at Rin. "Hey 'Roku? What are you doing so close to Sango? You remember she's injured, right pervert?" He reminded him helpfully.

He blinked and carefully started to back up when he noticed Ayame, Rin and Kagura glaring at him and growling. "Umm I guess you guys aren't done, I'll be leaving now." He said and ducked out the door before one of the girls attacked him.

Sango's face was now a deep shade of red that turned even darker when Miroku took her tray and sat very close to her on the bed. "I don't want you splitting that wound open again Sango, so please allow me the pleasure of feeding you." he asked formally and lifted a piece of food up to her mouth.  
She looked at us fearfully, but we were already edging towards the door.

"Me and Kagura are going to take Kag's suggestion and find a room." Hiten told a frantic Sango cheerfully while pulling Kagura out with him.

"I'm gonna go hide from Ayame." Kouga mumbled, eyeing her nervously.

"And I'm going to go find Kouga." Ayame replied back sweetly and chased him out the door.

Rin shrugged. "Sorry, but you heard Inuyasha. I should go check up on Sess." she called out while she walked out.

Sango looked at me pleadingly but I picked up Shippo and shook my head. "I have to go train, see you later Sango!" I smiled pleasantly while she moaned.

"Open up now love." I heard Miroku say and I couldn't resist chuckling evilly.

* * *

**Kouga **

Kouga raced through the door to the house, ignoring the amused laughter and quiet jokes from Seven as he passed them. He headed straight for the woods and hoped Ayame wouldn't be able to keep up.

His heart pounding, he skillfully jumped over logs and rocks blocking his path as his mind desperately tried to come up with ways to avoid her.

'...hey dumb ass, why the hell are we running?'His inner demon asked with a snarl.

Kouga gritted his teeth. Of all the times for him to show up, it had to be now.

'Come on, there's a hot red head who wants our sexy body. Why the hell are you running like _you're_ the bitch?' Inner Kouga yelled at Kouga.

Because she wants more than our body, she wants to call us her husband. Kouga reminded his demon grimly.

'...eh, we could end up with a bitch that doesn't look as good as her I guess.'

WHAT?

'Hey, it had to happen some time. And remember, She's. A. Red. Head. I heard those chicks are totally wild.'

What the fuck are you saying? You want to be tied down? Kouga screeched.

'If it's with a woman who'll do that ear trick more often, hell yeah. And maybe if we're lucky, she'll let us tie _her _down!'

"I can't believe this." Kouga muttered as he slowed his mad paced run to a jog.

"Well start believing it. Just because you have commitment issues doesn't mean I don't want a bitch and pups of my own you know.' His demon said, sounding slightly chocked up.

Kouga scowled. "I don't have commitment issues!" He shouted.

'Do to.'

Do not!

'Do to.'

Do not!

'So if you're good with commitment you'll let Ayame tackle you and have her wicked ways with you?' Inner Kouga asked, sounding smug.

When the hell did you get so soft? I bet Sesshomaru or even that mutt Inuyasha have tougher demons then you. They get to think about drinking, and sex, and eating all day while my demon wants frigging curtains. Wait, what the hell did you mean by letting Ayame tackle- Kouga's thought was interrupted when something wrapped around his knees and pulled hard, sending him to the ground.

But instead of introducing himself to the rough dirt, Kouga fell face first into a big pile of soft, fresh smelling leaves.

"Kouga." He heard Ayame whisper as she slithered her way up his back. " I found you." She laid straight across his back, her breasts pressing into his shoulder blades and her thighs and knees straddling his legs.

'Hot Damn! Now this is what I'm talking about!' his demon shouted, enjoying the feel of her pressed against him.

Shut up! Kouga snarled back, trying to hold on to his control.

He nearly whimpered when Ayame sat up and started massaging his shoulders.

"So tense." She murmured. "I can think of a few ways to help you relax."

"But Ayame, what about your arm?" Kouga asked, still fighting her hold on him.

"It's practically healed anyway, I'll be fine." She reassured him.

Kouga almost moaned when her hands started going lower. "What's gotten into you Ayame? You never act like this."

She paused, taking the time to linger over a few spots. "It's occurred to me, that my old method of acting like an annoying brat and chasing you around isn't working, so I thought I'd try something new." She leaned down to blow hot air across the back of his neck, rasing goose bumps. "Is it working?" She asked before taking the pointed tip of his ear into her mouth.  
Kouga growled when she lightly ran her tongue over the shell before gently sucking, his claws shredding the leaves under him as he searched for something to grip.

'Damn this girl is good.' His demon panted. 'Don't you dare let her get away.'

With a snarl of agreement, Kouga flipped over, bringing her with him as he stretched across her warm body, being careful to jostle her arm. She gasped in surprise and he took advantage to press his mouth on hers and thrusting his tongue in, tasting every bit of her sweetness available to him.

She made a sound deep in her throat and reached up to wrap her hand around his neck, digging her fingers into his thick hair as he growled in approval.

Kouga released her mouth to press hot kisses against her throat, growling reassuringly as Ayame gripped his hair tighter.

"Kouga." She whispered breathlessly. "Don't stop." She begged. "Don't ever stop."

'Now this is what I'm talking about.' His demon purred, senses reeling from her scent.

Kouga growled in response before taking her mouth again and lighting trailing his claws up and down her inner thigh, driving her crazy with the barest of touches.

"Kouga!" She moaned when he left her lips to play with the skin between her shoulders and neck. "Stop teasing me!"

He smirked against her skin as his hand slowly slide up from her leg across her stomach to lie teasingly under her breast.

"Kouga!" She cried, arching under his hand, whimpering when he finally cupped her breast.

"Ayame." He growled back as his other hand started to unclip the fur wrapped around her and push one of her shirt straps down.

"There you guys are!" A voice said from behind them.

They both shrieked and jumped as they frantically looked behind them to see Shippo looking down at them.

"What are you guys doing anyway? Are you wrestling?" He asked innocently. "You guys should probably wait until Ayame's arm is better, it could get hurt again if you two are rough housing." Shippo warned.

Kouga quickly got off of Ayame despite her hands trying to keep him where he was. "Um yeah, you're right Shippo. I'll be going now." He stuttered and ran away.

'Fucking coward.' His demon muttered as Ayame's scream of frustration echoed through the forest.

"Hell yeah." Kouga muttered in agreement, before heading to the river for a very cold bath.

* * *

**Rin and Sesshomaru**

Rin paused in sharping her sword as someone's scream rang out, though Sesshomaru never took his eyes off her. "What was that?" She asked.

"Who cares?" He asked bluntly, his eyes watching the way the light played on her skin and how her hands stroked up and down her sword so carefully.

He would have traded almost anything to be where that sword was.

"Rin." He said suddenly, enjoying the way she immediately turned her attention to him.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You're sharpening that sword wrong."

She stiffened and scowled at him. "Excuse me?"

"You are sharpening that sword wrong." He repeated calmly. "Let me show you how to do it correctly." He said, getting up from where he was sitting against the tree.

Rin continued glaring at him. "I've been handling my own weapons since I was twelve thank you very much! I think I know how to-oh!" She gasped when Sesshomaru placed himself behind her and slid his arms around her, drawing her closer to his chest as he crossed his legs so her knees were supported by his calves.

His hand covered hers from where it was propping up her sword while with the other he laced their fingers together so they were both holding the sharpening stone.

"You were rubbing the stone to quickly down the sword. It should be slower, like this." He breathed against her ear as he brought their joined hands down the sword in a slow easy caress. "It's almost as if the sword is your lover, and you don't feel like rushing when you touch him." Sesshomaru told her huskily.

Goose-bumps raised on her neck as his breath brushed over it and his silver hair fell over his shoulder to tease her exposed skin as he moved. Just once, before she died she wanted to play with his hair.

But she had the feeling if she so much as looked at it funny, he would remove her head from her body.

"Do you see the difference?" He asked softly, bringing her back from her thoughts when his lips lightly brushed against her skin.

"Sort of." Rin said truthfully, not paying much attention to her sword while Sesshomaru had his body wrapped around her.

Sesshomaru smirked slightly when Rin shivered after brushing his lips against her temple. "Well I suppose I'll have to continue showing you." He murmured, but paused as he started taking notice of her lips.

He hadn't kissed her that night since the camp fire, surely there wouldn't be any harm in taking her lips again?

"Oh _cutie_!" Jakotsu voice sang out. "What do you think your doing so close to our leader?" he asked sweetly as he and the other members of Seven appeared over the hill.

Sesshomaru mentally groaned and Rin blushed as she grabbed her sword and stood up quickly.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" She asked, forcing a smile on her face even as she turned as red as a cherry.

"Oh just wanted to see where you were, what you were doing, and if there was anything you needed help with." Jakotsu said cheerfully even as he and the others glared coldly at Sesshomaru. "But while we're here, we might as well put some battle plans together, eh?" He asked as he grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

Rin looked back over her shoulder at Sesshomaru and smiled helplessly. "I'll talk to you later." She promised before she and Seven disappeared from sight.

Sesshomaru stood up and somehow resisted the urge to put his head through a tree. Kami damn it, he had been so close!

* * *

**Sango**

Sango sighed to herself as she collapsed down and leaned against a tree, glad to be out of the house and Miroku's watchful eye finally. It felt like forever ago she had been flinging her boomerang after Miroku for being a stupid pervert, happy she didn't feel guilty for knocking Miroku around because he didn't really like touching her, he was just bored right?

But then that idiot had to go and tell her he loved her!

Sango scowled, easily flipping a twig from the ground between her fingers. Her world had been so easy before. Wake up, fight, defend, sleep. That was practically her whole existence before Miroku, and it should have been her entire life.

But then the baka has to go around, swearing, 'Sango I've loved you since the first moment I saw you.' 'Sango, I'm not letting you get away.' 'Sango don't waste your breath convincing me I don't love you.' Kami he was such a jerk!

She had been happy being alone, content in knowing she would spend her life fighting for innocents and if she didn't die a warrior's death, she would die quietly at home.

But Miroku was screwing her whole plan up! If he was serious about this whole 'loving' her business he would want commitment, marriage, kids and a freaking dog. She was terrified of real commitment, she refused to go to weddings, she wasn't exactly great with kids and she might be allergic to dogs. (Real dogs, not dog lords.) Or worse, what if he expected her to give up being a warrior and live the rest of her life as a quiet housewife? Yeah she wanted to retire sometime if she lived that long, but she would do it when she was good and ready to, not when someone said she was ready.

And what if he really wasn't in love, or if he changed his mind? How could she go back to her plans for her life if she gave herself to him and he left?

But then again, why was she worried so much? She could just go on and tell him no, it's not like she loved him, right?

And if she didn't, why did she feel so empty at the thought of letting him go?

She jerked, ignoring the twinge of pain from her wound when leaves rustling distracted her.

"Who's there? If this is your idea of payback for me leaving the house Miroku, I'm hurting you later." She called out.

She gasped when she saw Kohaku stepping out of the shadows of the woods, wearing his demon slayer uniform and a piece of paper clutched in his hand.

"Kohaku!" she cried out happily, hugging him as tight as she could when he stepped close enough. "Oh thank Kami your alright! I just knew Kirara would get you to safety!"

She drew back, studying him intently, "I can't believe you managed to find me, tell me, how are Father and the other slayers?" She asked eagerly.

Kohaku stood stiffly in her arms and she let them drop away when it seemed to confuse him. "Kohaku?" She asked carefully. "Are you all right?" She looked closer at him. "What happened to your eyes?" She asked, noticing how blank they were.

Like he was a puppet moving on strings, he jerkily shoved his arm out, waiting for her to take the envelope from his grasp.

She slowly opened it, starting to feel uneasy from Kohaku's cold silence as she took the folded paper out.

Her stomach dropped when she noticed the North's seal on the paper and shakily broke it.

_Sango-_

_Remember how when I sent my demons after you and your dear brother, you were so concerned with saving his life? I believe you were willing to sacrifice your own life in order to save his. And guess what Sango? What you went through for your sweet little brother was so unnecessary, because I still found him, destroyed and enslaved your entire village and turned young Kohaku into my willing slave. Everything you went through . . . doesn't matter. You didn't save him after all. And as soon as you've put this letter down, Kohaku will kill you, his own sister. Tell me Sango, you would have given your life to save your brother once, but will you do so again? I look forward to hearing of your decision._

_-Naraku_

_(And as an added bonus, your death will give Kohaku his freedom from me. But if you do defend yourself . . . well death will also give him freedom won't it?) _

Sango started to shake, feeling tears burn behind her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She heard the soft clink of Koharu's weapon as he readied to use it and she hung her head, knowing the choice she had to make.

It looked like she wouldn't be dying a warrior's or a quiet death after all.

Slowly she uncurled her fingers from the paper, letting it slip softly to the ground as she held up her head, and waited for her brother to grant her death.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Well hope you liked this chapter! Sorry about late it was. Please, please, please, please, please review and tell me how much you hate me!


	37. Mislaid Kin

AN: New chapter, lucky you. Guess what? More couple fluff! (You know you love it)

**Neko Jer- **Even though I ended with that really horrible cliffhanger? Oh, that's so nice. And I haven't decided yet about Sango. She might live, I might kill her off . . . you'll have to wait and see.

**Japanese Dreamer- **I know, the stupid jerk! (Naraku sucks.) That chapter was interesting? Yay! I was worried I made it a little short. And I have tension? Hahaha, go me! Sorry the update was late, I kept getting stuck.

**My Name is R.C- **Thank you!!!!! I'm so glad you enjoy my story that much. (And to think I thought I was making it too long and complicated . . . ) And I know it was kinda long and boring in the beginning. I was just starting to seriously write then and I didn't know the value of actually planning things ahead and writing them down. (I like to think I've gotten better since then.) And about Kagura and Hiten, a reviewer actually suggested them, and I thought it made a lot of sense putting two elements together. (And there wasn't a lot of people left...) But it's good I didn't screw the two of them up. I'm pretty sure Kagura's going to be with Hiten in my other stories once I write them, I really like the two of them together. (To bad Hiten was killed so early on in the anime.) And putting Kagura leave's Sesshomaru with Rin! As long as she's an adult, I love Sess/Rin pairings, a human woman with a cold demon lord like him? Unlikely, but really, really funny or dramatic in the way you write it. And I don't think Sess is going to hurt her the way your suggesting in this story, but I am planning one where he does. (That isn't for awhile off though.) And besides, I'm sure Seven would be more then happy to kill him if he hurts their leader. (That would be a really good scene actually.) And I'm sure I'm finishing this story before the year ends, I think it'll be done in the less then ten chapters. (Hopefully, knowing me I'll find a way to make it longer.) And trust me, the day I give up on this fic is the day I die. So if I don't update after at least a year, well I guess you know what happened. And I know I realllllly suck at grammar. I try my best to make sure it's good, but I miss a lot. One of these days I'm going to go back and edit the whole story. And about the cliffhangers . . . I know. (Mwhaha.) And see? I updated before your birthday. Very happy (fill in age) birthday.

**Naruto4Hokage- **Thank you! I always love hearing I'm still the only one with this type of fic. Makes me feel all special and bubbly. Thanks again for reviewing!

**Jennifer- **Well thank you! And I know it can get pretty corny but I did want to make sure I based enough of the original story so it can be considered a retelling . . . sort of. And I honestly think I throw in enough of my own stuff that it balances itself out so I don't mind the mirror, mirror moments as much as I probably should. And I know I really, really suck with my grammar. (My spelling is even worse, thank God for spell check.) I try my best to get everything, but I miss a lot more, especially since my beta can't edit for me all the time. (Personal problems and junk like that.) Thanks for pointing all that out though, when I go back and reedit my fic one of these days, there's three mistakes I can correct. And I'm kinda hoping that as I keep writing I'll just get better at grammar. And yeah, you're right about the questions. The only time I'll answer questions is when it's about something that I've already written, otherwise I'll gleefully shoot you down. (...did I use the right 'shoot' there?) And at the moment I have no idea how many chapters this fic will be. I know it's almost over, and there will be a few chapters that are basically fluff, stuff being unrevealed and couples coming together before the Big Battle where everything's going to be dramatic and edgy and shocking. (...that's what I'm hoping for anyway.) And about the poison apple . . . I honestly don't know. I was going to go with the original Snow White on that, but now you're making me think. You know, I probably could do better then a poison apple, I don't know what yet, but I bet I can come up with something... And as I've told everyone else who's mentioned it, I love making you happy and then leaving off with a cliffhanger. Nothing better in the world then that. (I haven't decided yet what this cliffhanger is going to be like . . . you'll have to see for yourself.) Well thanks for the long review, and I'm very sorry if I bored you with my long response.

**Kikyo is a kinky ho- **Yep, I was very proud of that cliffhanger you know. It's one of my favorites. Oh! And there's more fluff in this chapter (yay!) And more hot demons getting frustrated! (Double yay!) Enjoy the new chapter. (Oh and sorry if I sound weird, I think I'm getting sick so my mood is kinda . . . out there.)

**Cat- **What can I say? Leaving cliffhangers is my one purpose in life. (Hehehe...) And you have to admit, watching hot powerful demons like them have to work for their mate's is kinda funny. (Again, hehehe...) And thank you very much for seeing the point behind that chapter. And I actually read that book, it was really sad. I haven't had time to read the others in the series yet though. Oh well, I guess I'll get around to it one of these days. Enjoy the rest of the story!

**CutePsycoNHyper-** Yeah, will Ayame acting like that she should have Kouga wrapped her little finger any day now. (Poor Kouga, hehehe) Ugh I wanted to give you a hint about what's happening next chapter will Sesshomaru, Rin and Seven but I keep giving it away. Ah well, guess you'll just have to find out for yourself. Thanks for reviewing.

Media miner-

**OrlandoLover- **Have I ever claimed to be a nice person? (Though leaving it off there was evil even for me) And I only have one other fic out, it's called 'The Huge Book of Fairy Tales...Sort of' which I know you already read. After this story is over, I'm doing major work on HBOFT's before I start another big story. Writing some short stuff, cleaning things up, separating the sequels/sagas/whatever's, from the 'Book' and giving them their own thing. Stuff like that. I'm also thinking about rewriting Toads and Diamonds. I just reread that a little while ago . . . I'm surprised I wasn't flamed for it. Well, I hoped I answered your question. (Looking back, I'm not totally sure I did...)

**Mischievous-Angel- **Thank you. I need more reviews on mediaminer. Enjoy the new chapter.

One last thing: **THERE IS FINALLY A LEMON!!!!!** Enjoy, and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, Snow White, the computer I'm writing this on, the desk that this computer I'm writing on is sitting on, the floor under the desk that the computer is sitting on that I'm writing on...

**

* * *

**

**Sango**

Kohaku looked at his sister with cold eyes as he whirled his sickle in the air over his head. Sango continued to sit calmly, waiting for the killing blow.

Kohaku released it, and as the blade flew closer to her, Sango kept her eyes on her brother, wanting him to be the last thing she saw before death.

She gasped slightly when the blade only kissed her cheek, leaving a faint cut as it was embedded in the wood behind her.

Kohaku was bent over, gasping for breath and trembling violently. "Sango." He wailed. "Don't make me do this." He begged.

Sango opened her mouth to respond when he suddenly gasped and slowly straightened as his eyes flashed bright red for a moment before turning blank again.

Coldly, Kohaku flipped his weapon back to the palm of his hand with a flick of his wrist before he started twirling it around him again.

Her execution back on schedule, Sango felt a little lighter knowing she had seen really seen her brother before she died.

This time, when her brother let his sickle fly, Sango closed her eyes.

* * *

**(LEMONAHEAD!LEMONAHEAD!LEMONAHEAD!LEMONAHEAD!LEMONAHEAD!)**

**Kagura and Hiten-**

Hiten looked back at Kagura, smirking slowly before continuing to pull her behind him

"You know, blindfolding me and dragging me around is starting to become something of a habit." She complained, wanting to try to take the cloth off just so he would give her another one of those drugging kisses before replacing it.

"I want it to be a surprise." He told her, dragging her forward enough to nibble on her knuckles.

"And you're sure I'm not going to trip over anything?" Kagura asked, still worried about rocks or holes she might not see.

"Don't worry sweetheart, this path is totally smooth. And besides, I thought you might like this last chance to walk correctly for the next few days." He said innocently, while Kagura slowly blushed.

"Well, we're here." He announced as he stopped walking and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I know I said we were going to find a room but I thought you'd like this more." He said and slowly drew the blindfold off.

Kagura had to blink, not sure what she was seeing was really in front of her.

"Hiten." She said as calmly as she could when she really wanted to rip her hair out in frustration. "We're on top of a hill."

He looked over and grinned at her. "Yeah, but it's what's at the bottom of it that's important." He said, winking as he edged her over to the drop. "You never rolled down a hill?" He asked.

She eyed the slope, "I've never had the slightest desire to."

"Liar." He scoffed. "I bet you've wanted to your whole life but you never got the chance to."

He let go of her and plopped down, sitting sideways on the very edge of the slope. "Tell you what, I'll go first and wait for you at the bottom. And I won't look, so if you want to walk down you can, or you can roll." He grinned briefly at her before laying down and pushing himself down, laughing as he rolled.

Kagura bit her lip, toeing the incline. It _was _something she wanted to do, but she had never been comfortable doing it with others.

But if Hiten was waiting for her...

She slowly laid flat on the brim of the hill, took a breath and let herself fall.

She couldn't help but laugh as she whirled down the summit, her hair coming undone and picking up grass, she lost a slipper while her head reeled from the fast descent.

She gasped when she rolled right into Hiten's arms, opening her eyes long enough to watch him brace himself above her as he lowered his mouth to hers.

"I though you weren't going to watch me come down." Kagura finally said when they broke away.

He shrugged, reaching a hand out to slowly stroke her hair, pulling grass out. "I wanted to see what you looked like with your cheeks flushed and grass in your hair." He said simply before capturing her lips again.

Kagura moaned against his mouth, one hand loosening his braid while the other clutched his shoulder. She laid half reclined against the rise of the hill as Hiten pinned her legs down with his, still not fully covering her as he carefully explored every inch of her mouth.

He slowly broke away from her, shivers racking down her spine from the intense look he was giving her.

"Kagura." He said, and she wanted to purr at the way he said her name, like he savored each syllable before letting it roll off his tongue. "You have to be ready for this sweetheart, I won't be able to stop once I get started. I'll try to be gentle but-"

"Oh you don't have to worry about that. _That _problem has been taken care of." She said cheerfully, as she pushed her hands through his now freed hair. "Kami, I love your hair." She whimpered before placing her hands on one of his ties.

"Wait a minute damn it! I'm trying to be romantic here and . . . hold on, you've done _this _before?" Hiten asked stunned, stilling the busy hand on his clothing.

She looked up at him, annoyed. "Yes." She said, trying to tug her hand back.

"But when? How?" His eyes narrowed dangerously. "_Who?" _

Kagura rolled her eyes, "It was awhile ago and it was just a servant at my family's home." She said carelessly, trying to lean up and kiss his skin.

He leaned back, trying to control the snarling demon in him. "What was he like?" He asked, feeling a little foolish for being worried about the man's skill.

She glared up at him. "That's none of your business!" She snapped back.

It will be, he thought grimily. He just had to find out the name of the man who touched her before he could. But first...

He took both her hands and pinned them to the side of her head as he slowly traced her face with his lips before moving to her neck, making sure to brush his long hair teasingly over her skin.

"Hiten." Kagura whined in frustration, pulling at the human shackles holding her to the earth.

"As I was saying before." He continued silkily. "If we do this Kagura, I don't know if I'll be able to let you go. At the risk of sounding overly dramatic you've wedged yourself inside of me. I know we've only known each other for a few months . . . but I think I'm falling for you." He told her lovingly, releasing one of her hands to run his own down her face.

She sighed, turning her face into his caress. "I think I've already fallen for you." She told him quietly into the palm of his hand.

He looked down at her for a moment, his beautiful face surrounded by his black hair and the sun's light, before growling and taking her lips again possessively.

"_Mine."_ He growled against her skin, his hand snaking down to unwrap her obi from her waist.

He fumbled over the complicated tie, and he nuzzled her neck in approval when she loosened it for him and spread her kimono slowly open.

She smirked when his mouth dropped open and he started panting.

"I have to admit, I hoped we would get to this soon so I wanted to make sure I was . . . prepared."

Hiten barely heard her, still taking in the sight of her spread out across the grassy hill, dark hair surrounding her in a halo as if she were a fallen angel while every inch of her was gloriously naked and begging for his touch.

She reached up for his ties again, and this time he let her work on the bottom knot while he worked on the top one. He brushed his amour off, pushing it to the side and before shrugging out of his clothing, Kagura's eager hands helping.

She slowly smiled like she was a predator who just found her prey when he finally got all his clothes off, and started running her hands over him, enjoying the feel of his smooth, muscled skin under her palms.

He sighed, leaning into her touch, before slowly placing his hand on her stomach and trailing it up.

Kagura whimpered when his hand paused under her breast, tracing the delicate skin under the heavy mound while she waited impatiently.

"Hiten!" She moaned before finally taking his hand and cupping it under her breast herself.

Automatically, his fingers spread over the flesh, taking in as much skin as he could while brushing his lips lightly over her shoulder and neck. She arched her back, pushing herself more firmly into his hand until he started to lower his head towards her pink, hardening nipple.

He pursed his lips and blew air lightly over her, making her growl in expectation.

"Hiten." She warned as he finally sucked her into his mouth.

Kagura hissed, hands burying them in his hair instinctively and pressed him closer to her. Never had something felt so good before. Anyone else kissing or suckling her chest would be merely pleasant, but with Hiten it felt _so _much better.

His tongue flicked teasingly against the hard nub, scrapping his teeth slightly with every pull of his mouth. His free hand crept up to her neglected mound, stroking and touching in time with his mouth.

He switched breasts finally, when the one he had been working on was hard and red, and started on the other one while Kagura frantically ran her hands over every inch of him she could touch.

He raked both sets of his claws very, very lightly down the skin of her belly, sending goose bumps rasing in their wake. He reluctantly left her breast with one last flick of his tongue before moving down, his lips and breath caressing her stomach while stopping briefly at her naval.

She felt Hiten tracing the line her thighs made as they met together, and she slowly parted them for him, shivering when he settled down between her legs.

"Hiten!" She snapped, tugging on his hair to try and get him up to where she wanted him.

He looked up at her and slowly smirked deviously, causing her to quiver in a way she didn't know was possible.

"There's just one more sight I haven't seen yet." He purred, moving even lower down her body until he was at eye level with . . . _that._

She blushed, understanding what he wanted to do. She tugged on his hair again. "It's all right Hiten, I don't really like that anyway, just get up here!" She ordered, starting to feel desperate.

He slowly peered up at her face, rasing a brow. "You don't 'like this'?" He repeated, taken back.

She nodded, impatiently. "Yes, yes. Just come here!" She pulled at his shoulder, almost whining.

Hiten continued to look up at her, astonished, "And just how do you know you don't like _this?_" He demanded.

She groaned low in her throat. "My last lovers tried it, I didn't like it, that simple. Can we talk with something other then our mouths please?"

"How do you know you don't like this if you haven't tried it with me yet? Women have always raved about my skills thank you very much!" Hiten defended, before narrowing his eyes, "Wait a minute, _lovers_? As in the plural form? I thought you said there was only one servant!" He reminded her jealously.

She shrugged, getting frustrated. "Servant, servants, what's the different? I just know it's not something I enjoy. But there _is_ something I enjoy, and if you would come up here I could show you." She drawled seductively.

He didn't let himself get distracted, pissed off that besides some other man touching what he wanted to make his, they (_THEY!) _hadn't even had the decency to make sure his woman found pleasure! (Though now he could show her what a real man was like in bed, but that was besides the point.) If-no _when_- he found out their names, heads would roll.

"Just let me show you how good it can be sweetheart." He coaxed. "And you don't know how much of a turn on it is to see you so soft and wet because of _me._" He told her, watching her intently until she tentatively nodded yes.

He growled in approval, bending his head finally to Kagura's sweet spot, emitting the most pleasing scent he had ever inhaled.

Oh yes, he was sure he would enjoy this.

With a low rumble, he dove his mouth into her, licking and nibbling while she yelped in surprise. He circled her clit with a swipe of his tongue, his hands going to her thighs to hold her down as he smirked at her sudden cries.

"Hiten!" She cried when he rolled his tongue up and plunged it into her while he growled, the vibrations passing through her.

"Enough! You win, you're right!" Kagura pleaded, pulling at his hair, "Please Hiten, I need you!"

With one last kiss, Hiten slithered his way back up her body, enjoying the way his skin and hair rubbed against her.

He slowly smirked at her, pushing back sweat dampened hair from her forehead. "Well? Do we know now not to trust previous experiences with horrible, selfish, inconsiderate, ugly lovers?" Hiten asked her.

She playfully glared up at him. "Yes." She sighed before her eyebrows lifted. "And who said anything about them being ugly?" She teased.

She shivered when his growl rumbled through her body, "Calm down Hiten, I didn't say they looked better then you, did I?" She pointed out.

His smirk returned as he set his cock just outside her entrance. "Good answer sweetheart. And now that my manhood has been restored . . . " he trailed off and let his body do the talking for him.

She hissed, lacing her fingers again in his heart when he thrust into her, almost filling her in one strong move. She wrapped her legs around his waist, trailing her hands up and down his thighs as he moved in and out of her.

Hiten couldn't help snarling in pleasure as he forced his way through her tight folds. It almost felt like he was going insane, but knowing if he held it out just a little longer, he would reach something so much better then paradise.

Finally Kagura started keening under him, digging her nails into his back. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he quickly pulled out of her to come on the grass, dragging a rough hand down her clit to send her out as well.

Now spent, Hiten collapsed on the side of Kagura, pulling her to him with the last of his strength.

"Damn." He whispered, never having any kind of experience like that with any other woman he bedded.

Well, he knew one thing for sure. The sex life would never get old between them.

* * *

**Sango**

"Damn it Sango!" She heard a voice curse and metal clanking as it met a wooden barrier and cut it apart.

Sango slowly opened her eyes again to see Miroku's back standing protectively in front of her, his staff cleanly split into two in his hands while he stared her brother down.

"Miroku." She whispered, but if he heard her he didn't acknowledge her, continuing to study Kohaku cooly.

She braced herself on her good arm, leaning over enough to see Kohaku tilting his head blankly at Miroku, not sure what to do. Naraku hadn't said anything about killing another person, only the woman named Sango.

"Stay away from Sango." Miroku said dangerously, his broken staff shaking in his clenched hands.

Kohaku only continued to stare at him, his sickle now in his hand as he thought about what to do.

"Well isn't this sweet. The perverted monk watching over the wounded demon slayer." A young girl sneered as she stepped out of the forest, her little arms crossed over her chest and a red dragon hovering protectively over her. The child had red eyes and short dark hair pulled back at the nape of her neck. Rubies flashed at her ears and she had on warrior's grab similar to Hiten's, only much less elaborate.

Miroku barely flashed his eyes to her, thinking she was the lesser threat. "Who are you?" He asked, sensing she wasn't a friend.

She proudly tossed her head back, "A loyal servant to Queen Kikyo and to Lord Naraku." She boasted.

Miroku's and Sango's lips tightened. "You serve a monster like that?"Miroku spat out.

The girl lifted her chin, a scowl on her pretty face. "How dare you? My masters are not monsters, the only beasts I know of, are they who would stop my lady's plans and spread cruel words about her!" She said, her speech sounding too adult for her small body.

"Kikyo wants to murder us all, and Naraku turned my brother into a puppet! You want to obey a master like that?" Sango asked angrily.

The child shrugged her shoulders, "I would not judge what you do not understand." She told them coldly. She glanced at Sango. "Are you willing to die for your brother?" She asked.

"Yes." Sango said without a second's hesitation, ignoring Miroku's tense body.

The girl looked at Miroku. "As much as I would love to let the boy spill your traitoress blood all over the earth, this one doesn't appear to let him." She sighed. "I suppose we will have to try again, no sense in getting Kohaku needlessly injured. Koryu!" She snapped and the dragon immediately flew to Kohaku, growing bigger as he scooped him up with his claws.

A cloud formed under her feet, lifting her into the air next to her dragon. "Remember the name Soten! Know that I am the one to fear! The one who will help Kikyo in taking all your lives!" The girl swore before clapping her hands and disappearing with the dragon and Kohaku in a burst of smoke.

Sango blinked. "Well that was quick." She murmured before burying her face in her hands and breaking down into tears.

Miroku felt his anger and fear slip away at the sight of the strong woman crying. "Sango . . . " he trailed off helplessly as she continued to sob.

He kneeled down and took her into his arms, almost losing his balance when she clutched him and cried harder.

"Damn it, it's not fair! Why him? Why my little brother! He was so sweet, so kind! I _knew _he wasn't cut out to be a demon slayer, but I let my father push him! And now he's Naraku's pawn." Sango raged as her tears kept coming and soaking Miroku's robes.

"And that poor child! Now she's serving Kikyo and Naraku and actually _enjoys _it. She's so young, where are her parents? Her siblings? Her family? And the little brat barely spent three minutes here before deciding we weren't worth her time and leaving!"

Miroku stoked her hair, letting her get it all out while he tried to hide one or two tears that wanted to fall out of his own eyes. Thank Kami she was _safe, _safe here in his arms and not bleeding on the ground because he hadn't gotten to her in time. He glanced down and frowned when he finally noticed the streak of red on her cheek. He would have to clean that for her later...

And this incident only made him more determined too win her love. What if he _had_ been too late to save her? He would have no memories of them together to keep him sane during the rest of his life, no reminders to keep him warm on cold lonely nights. He was well aware she might die someday from her job, but there was no way in hell he wouldn't have had some degree of happiness with her first.

"Miroku." Her tired voice brought him back from his thoughts. "Thank you for not harming my brother. He's . . . he's not himself right now but you still didn't attack him. Thank you for that." She whispered.

He leaned down and pressed his lips on the top of her head. "You're welcome." He said softly back, his arms tightening around her.

She finally quieted down, trying to sit on her own without him but he held on, not wanting to let her go just yet.

"Why did you leave the house Sango? Didn't you think you could get into trouble?" He asked, his chin on top of her head.

"No." She said honestly. "And even with my arm like this, I can still take care of myself. If it had been anyone but my little brother, he would have been dead on the ground in seconds." She reminded him.

"Well it's not happening again." He told her firmly, sighing mentally when she tensed up in his grasp.

"Excuse me?" She asked coldly.

"You heard what the girl, Soten said. The next time you're alone, Kohaku will kill you." Miroku reminded her helpfully, unwrapping one of his arms to grab the broken pieces of his staff before moving it back around her. "I'll have to talk to the dwarfs, see what we can do to make sure you're protected-"

"Hey!" Sango yelled, jerking enough in his arms to lean back and glare at him. "I do not need to be protected! Besides, everyone has more important things to do then be my babysitter."

"I don't." Miroku told her cheerfully, enjoying her yelp when he suddenly stood with her in his arms, his staff in one hand with the paper he found wrapped around them.

"I can walk you jerk, put me down!" Sango shrieked, punching his shoulder.

He winced but didn't drop her. "If I go down, you're going down with me Sango." He told her calmly, smirking slightly when she gave up.

"Just don't get use to this." She grumbled.

He only smiled.

* * *

**Later**

"So Naraku has control of the demon slayers." Hiten said, still studying the letter Sango gave him.

She nodded, tight lipped with a look so blank Sesshomaru was slightly jealous.

"Is there anyway to know how they're controlled or if there's anyway to free them?" Ayame asked worriedly before sliding her foot up under the table and lightly caressing Kouga's calf with her toe.

Kouga let out a chocked yelp, which the others ignored.

"I've read about some types of mental and spiritual control. " Sesshomaru volunteered. "Though if you cannot tell me anything other then the boy's eyes flash and he moves like a puppet, there is not much I can tell you." he said, his voice covering the strange noises Kouga was making.

"Well you said this girl and Kohaku would be near by, right?" Kagura asked and Sango nodded. "Well, what if we set Sango up as bait, waited for Kohaku to show up and let Sesshomaru observe them himself?" She suggested.

Miroku narrowed his eyes and threw an arm around Sango, drawing her closer. "No." He said, appearing to sound calm but sent a shiver down everyone's spine when they looked at his eyes.

Kagura rolled her eyes, "Kami, Miroku, calm down. Sango's a big girl and more then capable of taking care of herself." She reminded him, annoyed.

Hiten hocked a arm around her, pulling her even closer if that was possible. "That's not what he's worried about sweetheart, he doesn't want her in danger at all, even if she was the strongest woman on earth." he told her, meeting Miroku's eyes and understanding his worry completely.

He had a woman he had to protect himself who would knee him if those words ever came out of his mouth about her, after all.

"I like part of Kagura's suggestion. What about just taunting her?" Bankotsu added, "In my experience, those who are young, proud and brave are more likely to do something stupid when provoked." He explained, and he and the other Seven members slid their eyes to Jakotsu.

Jakotsu threw his hands up. "Well what was I supposed to do? That pretty young thing was just _begging _me to take him." He defended.

Renkotsu sighed, "Jakotsu." He said, sounding like he had explained this thousands of times before. "If a handsome, young man from the other army is walking around late at night near his enemy's camp alone, and saying very loudly, 'oh I just _wish _one of my enemies would come out and show me what a bad boy I've been' it is always, _always _a trap,"

"It might not have been! What about that one time in Kyoto?"

"...Jakotsu, the man was drunk _and _drugged. He wasn't even gay!"

"Ok! Getting _way _off track here." Inuyasha interrupted. "Why can't we just go outside and make fun of Kikyo and her servants? We do that all the time anyway." He pointed out.

They thought about it for a moment. "All right, but I want to be the one to use the dirty nun jokes!" Rin declared and pushed her way to the door.

"No fair!" Kagura yelled, close on her heels as they argued about which jokes they could say.

Finally when everyone was outside, and casually walking around, Ayame cleared her throat very loudly. "Hey Rin, what's the difference between a rooster and Kikyo?"

"I don't know, Ayame, what?"

"A rooster says 'cock-a-doodle-do' and Kikyo says 'a-cock-will-do."

"Oh, I got one about Naraku!" Jakotsu said when the laughing died down. "Ok, so one day, Naraku and Kikyo are walking when they see a dog licking himself. Naraku sighs and says ' I wish I could do that.' Kikyo says, 'well shouldn't you pet him first?"

There was dead silence for a moment before the others got the joke and started laughing. "Ok, that was good, but I got one that tops it." Inuyasha admitted. "So lets say Kikyo is applying for a job or something, as if she wasn't royalty, alright? And the guy asks name, she says Kikyo, then he asks nationality, she says Japanese. Then he asks, sex? She says four to five times a day. The guy, shocked, says, 'no, I meant male or female?' Kikyo replies, 'Oh, that doesn't matter, even an animal will do." Even Sesshomaru's lip twitched as their laughter rang through the woods.

"You think that's good Inuyasha? Well, what's the difference between a palace and Kikyo?" Sango asked.

"What?"

"Not everyone's been inside a palace." Sango said smugly.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Soten yelled as she suddenly appeared in front of them, her dragon at her side. "I will allow you to mock my lord and lady no longer!" She hissed as Kohaku woodenly stepped out of the forest.

Sango stepped forward grimily, dropping the swords she had on the ground so she wouldn't be tempted to use them on that annoying, over-dramatic brat.

"I'm going to enjoy watching your brother kill you!" the child snarled and waved a hand at Kohaku. Sango tensed, glaring at Kirara to stay with Shippo and got ready to block any attacks her brother might use.

"No, wait!" Hiten yelled, jumping in front of Sango. The Seven and Rin circled Sango while the other dwarfs held their weapons out. Kohaku paused, seeing the woman he was suppose to kill, blocked by others and looked at Soten for orders.

" Soten...don't do this." Hiten begged as the blood from Soten's face drained.

"...Brother?"

* * *

AN: If it's possible I think that was a worst cliffhanger then last chapter. If anyone knows anything about Soten, could you please tell me? I can't find any pictures or information on her. So something about how she looks, or her powers would be really, really helpful. Hope you enjoyed the jokes, I know some of them are kinda lame but I wanted some light stuff. Please, please, please review, and if you haven't already, check out my other fic which I have FINALLY updated! 


	38. Comic Relief

AN: New chapter. Yay. Sorry for the late update! I didn't feel like writing for a while, and then when I did feel like writing, I didn't know what to write...it's confusing.

**Kagome1322- **It's fine, I'm glad you reviewed at all. And I'm surprised you're shocked at the cliffhanger I left, you should know by now how much I love those. (Hehe.) Thank you so much!!!

**Windwarrior29**- Thanks very much for the information! It helped a lot.

**Naruto4Hokage-** Ugh, I wish I could claim I came up with those jokes but I found them online. And about the dog and Naraku one . . . you know it made more sense before then it does now. I don't know, originally the joke was about two gay guys, does that make any more sense? Thanks for reviewing!

**Cat- **Ah, I love cliffhangers. I hope this one is good to. Thanks for all the info about Soten!

**Kikyo is a kinky ho- **I know, bad me. (MWHAHA!)

**Japanese Dreamer- **Thanks for the stuff about Hiten's little sister. Should come in handy.

Mediaminer

**Adea Neri- **I'm sorry! I mean to update on a regular basis but I just get...stuck at certain parts. And besides, I _need _to leave cliffhangers. I'm such a goody two shoes in real life, if I had no other outlet for my cruelty I'd go out and kick puppies or steal sweets from small children And thanks sooo much for the pictures, I could a good idea of what Soten looked like. Thanks for reviewing!

**OrlandoLover- **Eh, about as long as it took me to find them online. (Blush) I wish I would say I'm so funny and clever I came up with them on my own, but I didn't. Thanks for the review!

**Mischievous-Angel- **Thank you! And I wish I could say I created the jokes on my own but I didn't. And about the joke with Naraku and the dog, it honestly made more sense to me then it does now, Ugh I should have picked another one... If it makes any more sense, the joke was about two gay guys but I changed it. Thanks a lot for reviewing, enjoy the new chapter!

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or Snow White and I am not making any money of this fic what so ever.

**Important Note!!!!!!**

If there's anyone out there who practices the voodoo religion and reads this fic, first of all, thank you for reading and second of all, please do not take offense to the mentions of voodoo in this chapter! Also, I'm sorry if anyone's offended that I took some liberties when explaining how Kohaku is controlled and it's nothing like anything in the religion. It's just for the story, I have no deep, unending hatred of voodoo, nor mean any disrespect for those who believe in it. It's just a story and a plot effect, nothing more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kagome**

Stunned silence filled the woods, not even the rustling of small animals or the croaking of crickets broke it. Everyone stared disbelievingly at Hiten, then at his sister.

_His Sister!_

He had never mentioned once, not once! About having a sibling other then Manten. And now here the two of them were, quietly staring at each other while we stared at them.

Looking at them together it was so easy to see the family resemblance. The shape of their face was similar, they had the same eyes, they both had tastes for flashy earrings and even their black hair looked alike, despite Hiten's being down to his butt and Soten's having short hair.

I bit my lip nervously as the silence dragged on. Just what happened between the two of them that Hiten never mentioned her?

"Soten." Hiten said longingly, taking a step towards his little sister.

Her eyes grew wide and she backed away from him. "Don't you dare come any closer you traitor!" she cried out, and Hiten's face fell.

"Soten, what is it?" He questioned gently, while her face twisted into a scowl.

"You're supposed to be dead, damn you! The stain you left on our family name was somewhat cleaned with your death, but you're still alive!" She yelled angrily.

Hiten blinked, "Stain? What are you talking about Soey?"

"Don't you call me that!" Soten snapped, "The only people who could call me that are my brothers, and they're dead! Traitors to the crown!"

Hiten backed up a step, surprised. "No Soten, it wasn't like that-" he started to deny before she cut him off.

"It was exactly like that! After you died Kikyo came to me and told me you and Manten were betraying us! That you were working with China to bring ruin to Japan! Do you know how much dishonor that covered our family name with? Oh, no one said anything to my face since it was never official but I heard every single rumor! Our family was almost destroyed! But Kikyo, oh may Kami bless Kikyo, she gave me the chance to clean our family name by working for her, to help people forget about what the two Thunder brothers did and see what _I _was doing to bring honor to us. And it's finally working, people are finally forgetting. But how can they forget for long if you aren't really dead?" Soten asked in despair.

Hiten slowly shook his head, "It's nothing like that, listen to me Soten. Kikyo is the one playing you, little sister. When I was working for her I found out she was hiring me to transport dead bodies to their families. I had to give a mother or father their dead child as young as you!" Hiten cried out angrily. "When Manten and I refused to do their dirty work for her any longer it was then she tried to kill me, and kill your brother. If anyone is a traitor, it's Kikyo."

"How could you lie to me to my face Hiten? If what you say is true why did you never come for me? How could you leave me with a woman who you say is so evil?"Soten demanded to know.

Hiten looked down guilty, "I thought you would be better off without me Soten. You were so happy at school and at our aunt's home, I didn't want to take you away from that and drag you into this." He looked up and let his eyes drill into her, "And if I had known Kikyo could trick you like this I never would have left you alone." He took another step towards her, and she hung still in the air, her eyes wide and fearful. "And now that I know, you're staying here with me and our friends. I promise you, you'll love it here, Soten. There's so many open spaces for you to fly around and Kagome makes the best food you've ever tasted." He said earnestly and I blushed slightly at the praise.

"You'll be safe here, and if you don't like it I promise it's only temporary, only until we defeat Kikyo." Hiten swore.

Soten studied him carefully, obviously thinking deeply. "And you're sure Kikyo is this evil person?" She asked suspiciously.

Hiten nodded firmly, "Worst scum of the earth." He confirmed.

She groaned, rubbing her hands over her face. "I can't think right now Hiten! Look, I'll talk to you later." She grumbled and flew back into the woods, Kohaku and her dragon quickly following her.

Sango laughed bitterly, "And yet again, she leaves after five minutes." She looked longingly after her brother, Miroku's arm gently around her and not allowing her to go after him.

Kagura slowly stepped up to Hiten's frozen form, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Are you all right Hiten?" She asked softly, rubbing his arm softly.

He let off a choked noise and crushed her to him, burying his neck in the skin between her neck and shoulders. She gently stroked his hair while he trembled, and we all looked away to give them some privacy.

"Well I guess we should be heading back to the house, guys." Rin said firmly, leading the way as Kagura and Hiten lingered behind.

"So Sess, can you tell us anything about Kohaku?" Rin asked, determined to bring down the strained silence that hung above us.

He paused for a moment before speaking. "It's very strange, I don't believe I've ever seen the type of mind control the boy has over him. It's so rare it doesn't even have a real name." Sess explained, looking like he wanted to frown slightly.

"Enough with the history lesson, what is it?" Kouga snapped, not having as much patience as the rest of us.

"It's a very ancient form of voodoo, which is a religion in the very far West, further then where my kingdom is." Sesshomaru lectured. "It was often used when a sorceress was feeling lazy and didn't want to take long to bind a servant to her. Instead of killing the victim and waiting a period of time to raise him up from the grave, she would capture a little of his mind, and body into an object, usually a piece of jewelry. She would take some of his blood and flesh for his body, and his memories for his mind, and encase it into a stone such as a diamond or ruby. The witch could then control the victim through the object, even over a great distance. The reason that this was so unpopular among the stronger sorceresses, was that because they could never capture the soul the victim might always be fighting the mind control and greatly weaken them. Also, it's very easy for the person to become free, all they need is to break the object or kill the witch." Sess said. "If it was used at all, it was because the witch was lazy and inexperienced, or she was giving the servant to another."

"How would she hand control to another?" I asked, curious.

"Just by mixing a little of the victims blood with the new masters blood and giving him the object before anyone else uses it." He explained.

I caught Inuyasha rolling his eyes as he walked next to me. " You still haven't explained why you know this mind control thing is the one Kohaku is under." Inuyasha pointed out.

Sesshomaru glanced slightly back at his brother. "His mannerisms pointed it out. The jerky movements, the red flashing eyes. Kohaku is clearly fighting the control, even if he can't remember why he would want to do so."

Sango let out a strange noise before pressing her fist to her lips. "Thank Kami, Kohaku's still fighting." She whispered, closing her eyes.

Miroku soothingly wrapped an arm around her shoulders, rubbing her arm gently even after she claimed control of herself. He leaned his head close to her ear and started whispering to her, the scene so tender I had to look away.

I frowned slightly at my feelings. Of course I was happy for Sango. She was exermetly lucky to have someone who loved her as dearly as Miroku even if she didn't realize it or believe him. So what was this other feeling? I couldn't be jealous of Sango could I be?

No, of course not! I've already been so lucky, I could have died so many times by now, but I'm still here, aren't I? And I have a roof over my head, good friends, warm food to eat, how many others of Kikyo's victims could claim the same? I had no right to be envious, so what if I didn't have a guy? Boo ho for me, I can get by without one. Besides, Sango deserved to have someone who loved her, she was such a good demon slayer and her entire family is under control of Kikyo. For all she knows, Kikyo could have gotten annoyed with them and killed them all. She should have someone who loves her. And even I have someone to love me, my people. Once I take my throne back I will right every wrong Kikyo has done and become the most loved queen in Japan. That's all the love I need.

Though, a certain other's would be nice...

I slowly slid my eyes to Inuyasha's still form. To my surprise, he was steadily watching me.

Blushing, (damn that blush!) I turned away. He couldn't really have been looking at me right? No of course not, it must of been at something else.

...though the only other person next to me was Jakotsu and I doubt he suddenly decided to become gay.

I shook my head. I had to stop this. Inuyasha could have any woman in Japan, why should I be so arrogant to consider he might want me?

I blinked when a thought hit me. And why should I want him?

I mean, sure he was so freaking hot, and was strong, loyal, kind (in his own way) stubborn, funny, protective, and sort of sweet. But other then that, what did I really see in him?

...You know, I think I would have better luck convincing myself the sky isn't _really _blue then I do of forgetting Inuyasha.  
I mentally winced when I noticed Jakotsu slowly sliding up to Sess. This should be interesting.

"Lord Sesshomaru-cutie-" he corrected himself, either not seeing or ignoring Sesshomaru's almost invisible jerk. "I have to say, I quite enjoyed the way you delivered the speech on how young Kohaku is being controlled, poor boy. It was so . . . forceful. So powerful" He shivered in a way that had nothing to do with the slight breeze. He sighed. "Your brother's ears are _so _adorable, yet you're so refined and elegant, it's hard to chose."

"Oi!" Inuyasha broke in, only to be ignored.  
"What do you mean by choosing?" Ayame asked cheerfully, enjoying Sesshomaru's discomfort.

Jakotsu sighed again dramatically, "Why, I can't decide who's going to become my everlasting love, only to be parted by death." He eyed Sesshomaru, batting his eyelashes.

Sesshomaru let out a tiny growl, his hands clenching. Rin frantically jumped in front of him, "He didn't mean it like that!"

Jakotsu looked annoyed. "Yes I did my hunk of-ow!" He yelped with Renkotsu not-so-gently kicked him in the shin.

Rin sent a glare his way before returning her attention to Sess, "He really doesn't mean it! ...well I suppose he means the gay part, but he really doesn't want you _that _badly."

"Yes I do. Ow!" He yelled again when Renkotsu went for his other shin.

Rin shook her head stubbornly, "No, he only does it to lighten the mood when everyone's depressed!" She insisted. "Today we just found out Soten and Kohaku are working for Kikyo, if it wasn't for Jakotsu wouldn't we be depressed still instead of annoyed and amused? He only acts like a desperate gay guy to cheer everyone up! " She explained earnestly.

"Oi! So we aren't as funny as him?" He asked, slightly insulted that just because Jakotsu was gay and dumb, he was funnier then him.

Rin shook her head, "No, of course the rest of you are funny! But you have to admit, a flamboyant gay guy going after two obviously straight men is a good mood lifter." She pointed out.

Instead of Inuyasha denying seeing any humor in that he slowly smirked. "Yeah? And how are you so sure my brother is straight Rin?"

She blinked and started to flush red (Yes! Another person who blushed as easily as I do!). She opened her mouth to respond before Kouga stepped up next to her, scowling.

"How do we know _your_ straight dog breath?" He asked.

I sighed, expecting an insult from Inuyasha as soon as the words left Kouga's lips only to watch his smirk grow larger.

"You want the names of the women who will gladly tell you about how straight I am?" He taunted while I blinked in surprise before narrowing my eyes.

That...THAT JERK!

I angrily opened my mouth, ready to give him a piece of my mind before Jakotsu sighed.

"Why can't we be happy with ourselves and not confirm whether we like chicks or dicks every ten seconds?" He asked glumly, annoyed the attention had been turned off of him.

Bankotsu stared at him. "Aren't you the guy who in Edo told every single guy on the street 'Hi, I'm gay and need a lover- for a week straight?" He asked incredulously.

Jakotsu shrugged carelessly. "It was good practice fighting all the homophone's who wanted to kill me for even talking to them."

"And what about the few that did take you up on your offer?" Renkotsu asked dryly.

Jakotsu smirked again. "Waste not, want not is what I always say."

"Ok, enough comic relief Jakotsu." Rin interrupted. " I want to talk to Seven." She eyed the rest of us. "Alone." She added.

Kouga blinked, "Rin, do you really think we would eavesdrop on your conversations?" He asked, sounding hurt.

She glared at us (I really don't know why I was included in that glare.) "Yes."

With one last glare she jerked her head towards the woods and Seven obediently followed her into the shadows.

I looked at Kouga. "Are you going to follow her?" I asked curious.

He shook his head, "Nah, she looked pretty serious about being left alone. And besides, she's worried about how her men view her as a leader and I don't want to undetermined her authority. " He glanced at Sesshomaru. "And neither should you." He added. Sesshomaru kept his ice mask on firmly in place. "I do not care what she does." He announced like that was supposed to convince us otherwise. What I really wanted to do was snort and mutter "yeah right' sarcastically but I was tired so I decided to humor him.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to bed. This has been the weirdest day I've ever had." I mumbled, making my way towards the house.

And it had been weird. Two family members being found working for Kikyo, one declaration of love, and another one I was sure was on its way. (I still haven't figured out why Kagura and Hiten's hair had leaves and grass stuck in it after their walk.) I just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep.

I almost groaned when I felt that _urging_ again. Isn't that like parents to order you around even when they're dead?

I sighed and opened the door to my room, plopping down on the bed and feeling for the Book hidden under the pillow.

Who knows? Maybe this time I'll find out exactly what the Book is and why it takes me back to my parents.

So I flipped the cover open, popped the flap out, brushed a finger over the white spot and felt the vortex sucking me in.

**In the Vortex **

Once again, I landed on my feet instead of my butt, and looked around, trying to decide where I was this time.

I blinked. It looked like I was standing in one of the dining room's inside my palace. It was a little outdated, and the room was a different color but it looked like the room I had been forced to spend at least half an hour in for boring dinner parties when my parents were alive.

It was actually pretty plain compared to other rooms. The walls were a creamish color, turned golden by the candlelight throwing their glow on them. The table was dark wood with a nice arrangement of flowers in the center with two sets of silver dishes and silverware sat, waiting for someone to sit down and eat off them. A few pictures of waves and mountains on the wall, but that was about it.

It was the view that made all the difference.

Standing in front of the table was a huge opening that showcased my father's kingdom. You could see straight back to the mountains that separated the North from South, to the great river where you could watch tiny villagers fish and wash clothing on if you stared long enough. The biggest trees in our land looked small when you stared at them out that window. I remember when my father was just starting to teach me how to rule a kingdom, he would sit next to me by that window for hours, and point out various things that one day would be under my care.

And if the view couldn't get any more magnificent, the sun was setting, and spilt red, purple, pink, and gold all over the land.

The door to the room finally started to slide open, and I watched my father, dressed in a dark green and black kimono that made him look like the handsomest man in the world, stepped back to allow my mother to come in first.

My mother gasped, and my father allowed a pleased smile to show on his face. "Oh Nobunaga! It's so beautiful!" She said, walking closer to the window.

He followed her closely, not wanting to let too many inches' part them as he stood next to her.

"I use to think it was the most splendid thing in the world." He mused, and glanced at her, "But then I saw something so beautiful, it made my eyes hurt and my heart ache."

Midoriko looked up at him, puzzled, "What could be more beautiful then this?" She asked.

He cupped her cheek softly with his hand. "You." He breathed.

She blinked, a slight blush marring her face. (Ah! So it wasn't my fault I blushed so much! Genetic's suck.) "Nobun-" she started to say before he brushed his fingers over her lips, stilling her.

"Please, let me finish." He asked. "Midoriko, you know I am a loving ruler, that I love my lands and my people more then life itself." He paused, trying to gather his words. "I've always believed I would love my people more then anything else. There was nothing that could hold my attention for long, all my time, thought and energy went towards how I could better protect my land, and how I could help my people. I thought there would never be anything else I could love. But I was wrong." He lifted his hand off her cheek to gently caress her hair. "I found someone else to care for, worry about, protect if she'll let me, and to love." He leaned in closer to her. "I love you Midoriko. If I had to chose between you or my country I would pick you in a heartbeat."

He slowly went down on one knee and held both her hands in his. "Please 'Riko, marry me." He asked, rubbing the back of her hand against his face. "Anything you want is yours, my lands, my riches, and even my heart if you'll take it."

My mother's eyes shone with unshed tears as she smiled and dropped down to her knees in front of him. "Nobunaga, the last thing I want is your land or riches. But, I will take your love if you'll take mine." She whispered, tugging one of her hands from his grasp and laying it on his chest.

He grinned and yanked her face up for a kiss. "I swear to Kami sweetheart, you won't regret giving me your heart." He promised, raining small kisses on her face. "You'll have everything you've ever wanted, silk, jewels, riches-"

Midoriko gently laid her hand on his mouth to silence him. "Before you get ahead of yourself Nobun, I've never wanted any of that. So don't start showering me with gifts or anything. Just yourself."

He hugged her close to him, nodding. "Of course sweetheart." He said, even as he started planning what to give her as a wedding present. He wanted to spoil her, even if she didn't want it.

He leaned back, pulling her with him until she was flat on top of him. He smirked up at her. "Sweetheart, remember that talk we had on children?" He asked, slowly pulling out all her pins and clips to let her hair tumble down around them.

She narrowed her eyes down at him, "I remember telling you I wasn't going to sit around barefoot and pregnant for the rest of my life." She reminded him.

He blinked innocently up at her. "That wasn't what I was going to bring up 'Riko, I wanted to know if you wanted to start practicing on having them?" He asked. "It's never too early to start. And when it's time to start having children we'll be really, really good at it." He explained.

She smiled back and kissed him quickly before getting up, "Well when you put it that way . . . " she crooked a finger at him on her way to the door, her hips swaying more under her kimono.

Nobunaga eagerly got up and followed her, just as the vortex pulled me back.

When I opened my eyes, I gently slid the book under the bed and crawled under the covers. I really just wanted to sleep. I had the feeling tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

**Next Day**

"Hey, pass the salt."

"Get it yourself."

"What the hell is your problem?"

"What the hell is _your _problem?"

I sighed as I watched the third fight break out among the dwarfs, wondering if it was worth it to stop them. Maybe a little violence and blood spilt would cure everyone's bad mood.

But then again I had just washed the floor yesterday...

I looked up from my food and tossed the salt to Kouga. He caught it and sat down, still growling at Inuyasha. I don't know what was wrong, but it was just one of those day's everyone was in a bad mood and annoyed with everyone. Even Shippo didn't seem cheerful. The only people who were sitting quietly were Rin and Seven. Once in a while one of them would lean over and whisper in the other's ear but that was all. I wondered what they were talking about.

Finally after one more glance at her team, Rin cleared her throat and stood up.

"I have something I want to say." She announced, looking at the dwarf's. "Seven and I talked it over last night, we feel someone needs to go and see what Naraku is up to and what his army looks like. We'll be leaving after breakfast."

The dwarf's were up on their feet instantly, protesting loudly. "You can't go Rin! It's to dangerous." Kouga growled.

She stared steadily at him. "Spying is what Seven mostly does Kouga. We're no use to anyone if we continue to sit here and do nothing." She argued.

"So then let them go, why do you have to go with them?" Ayame asked.

"Because I'm their leader. I won't let my men go alone." Rin calmly said, as if she was talking about the weather instead of going on a dangerous mission. "I promise we won't be gone for long, but we need to know about Naraku's activities. What if he has 20,000 more men then we do? What if he has better weapons then we do? We need to know before we go to battle with him!" Rin shot back.

They quieted down at her point. "At least let one of us go with you. We don't know those four enough to know if you're safe with them." Hiten ordered.

Rin's eyes narrowed angrily. "Doesn't my opinion matter anymore? If I thought I couldn't trust them, I never would have brought them here!" She yelled back.

I gasped in shock. She _never_ seriously yelled at Hiten.

Her eyes softened and she stepped closer to him. "Hiten. You know I love you more then I would a brother. But you have to let me go. All of you do." She included the other dwarf's in her sight, "This is my duty towards my mother and father, I can't let them down."

Hiten fell silent, staring at Rin thoughtfully. Finally he drew her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "Fine, but if you don't come back in one piece, me and the rest of the dwarf's are hunting your men down." He said against her hair before letting her go.

She smiled once more at him before walking back to Seven.

"However, I will still travel with her." Sesshomaru suddenly interrupted the silence.

Rin looked back, startled. "What?" She asked dumbly.

Sesshomaru looked at her, no expression in his eyes."I will go with you." He repeated.

Her eyes flared angrily, "So now you think I can't take care of myself either?"

He raised a slim silver brow. "On the contrary, I wish to see how you and Seven work." He sighed at their puzzled faces. "After this war with Naraku is over, I will need more spies. I will go with you to see if I want to hire you." He held up a hand when he saw they were about to protest, "Let me finish. Have any of you thought about what you will do when Naraku is dead? You will be able to come out of hiding, go on to lead normal lives. But what will you go back to, Seven? You'll need jobs, will you not?"

Rin looked at Seven, trying to guess their thoughts. They looked curious. "And why should we work for you and not someone else?" Bankotsu asked.

"I can assure you, I treat those under my employ very well. I will even give money to any family you have should you die while working for me."

Rin looked at her men. "Well, we will need something to do when this is all over." She murmured to them.

"And I've heard Lord Cutie is _extremely_ rich." Jakotsu sighed blissfully. "Handsome and loaded. He's so perfect."

Sesshomaru grimaced. "I will never lower myself to sleep with someone who works for me." He added.

Jakotsu looked as sad as a child whose candy was taken away. "Really? Not even for me?" He asked.

Sesshomaru nodded firmly once.

He sighed. "Ah well, the money will make up for it. And besides, now this clears the way for Inuyasha." He cooed, waggling his eyebrows at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled at him and captured my hand, thrusting it high above our heads. "I am STRAIGHT you moron! See? STRAIGHT!" Thankfully, everyone ignored him and my blushing face.

Rin looked at Renkotsu and Suikotsu. "Are you guys all right with that?" She asked hesitantly.

Renkotsu and Suikotsu nodded. " I would never think to leave you my lady." He promised formally.

"And I can't trust anyone else to look after your wounds." Suikotsu added.

Jakotsu threw a arm around Rin's shoulders, "You're stuck with us for life, boss." He rubbed his hand over her hair while she brightened up at the new nickname.

Rin nodded at Sesshomaru, "You may come with us Lord Sesshomaru." She told him and Sess inclined his head to her.

I smiled and stood up, fighting the stinging in my eyes that meant in coming tears. When had my friend grown up so much? "You guys' will be hungry later, let me make something for you. I wish you had given me more warning, I would have salted or smoked some meat." I babbled on, walking quickly to the kitchen.

I threw some bread and cheese together that would last them a few days and added a few containers for water. They could fill them up at the river on their way.

I forced a smile on my face and handed the bag to Bankotsu before hugging Rin tightly. "Be safe Rin." I whispered.

She smiled back at me before her face was hidden by Ayame's shoulder as she rushed up to hug her to.

I stepped back as the dwarf's all got up to wish Rin goodbye, and prayed to Kami for her safe return.

* * *

**Kikyo's Palace**

Soten bowed low as her lord appeared, wondering how she was going to approach the subject she wanted to speak with him about.

Naraku gracefully sat down on the throne in the Great Hall and studied her impassively.

"Why have you asked to be in my presence Soten? Make it quick, I have much to do today." He propped his chin in his hand and continued to stare at her, waiting impatiently for her answer.

She swallowed, "My lord, I wanted to inform you that the traitor, Hiten, is still alive."

Naraku blinked, "I already know this. How did you come by this information?" He asked, curious.

"When I was watching over Kohaku I met him in the woods. If you really want this Sango dead, he may be a problem." Soten began slowly, only to have Naraku wave her concerns away distractedly.

"Yes, yes, I was watching when you met Hiten and his little . . . 'group' in the woods last night. And yes, I know Hiten is your brother." Naraku added, almost gently.

Soten hung her head in shame. It was common information he was her older brother, but to have her lord watch them together like that and see her weakness . . . it was so embarrassing.

"Soten." Naraku called her attention to him kindly, "I know you love your brother and you love your country, but you know who it is you must be loyal to, yes?" He asked.

Soten slowly nodded her head, "Yes my lord." She answered back, too sick with loathing at herself for what she must do to even look at him.

* * *

AN: Hmm, wonder what she's going to do? Sorry for the late chapter, almost all of next chapter should be Seven and Rin spying on Naraku and doing a few other things to them. You guys have any suggestions on anything you want to happen to Naraku/army let me know. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please review!!!!!!!!! 


	39. Twitchy

AN: I'm really sorry this update is late, _again._I had some problems writing the new chapter and then my beta quit which made things harder. But I found a new one, so everything's good now.

**My Name is R.C- **Thank you! You liked the lemon? Thank God, I wasn't sure if I liked it. It was only my third time writing one. And I wasn't really sure if I should be throwing in humor with it, but it worked so yay me. And I'm really sorry about the late updates; I haven't given up on this story. I've always been a little slow but it's gotten worse since my beta quit and I can't get anyone to yell at me to get working. Hope you had a good birthday, please enjoy the new chapter. (I was really scared about posting it because I had almost no ideas and no one to say if it was good or sucked.)

**Kagome1322- **Well I guess you're going to find out sooner or later what it means, right? Yeah, and I know I've been focusing too much on other couples and not Kag/Inu. But they've been really busy, Kag training and learning how to use her powers while Inuyasha's been annoying Kikyo. Don't worry, I promise I'll try to get some Inu/Kag fluff next chapter.

**Mynera- **Thank you! (Blush)

**Japanese Dreamer- **Well you'll see what happens with Soten later. Thanks for reviewing, and I'm so sorry about the late update.

Mediaminer

**Mischievous-Angel- **That's all right, someone else suggested an idea I'm going to use. Thanks for reviewing even though you're tired.

**OrlandoLover- **Thank you!

And without more interruptions, here is Snow White and the Seven Dwarf's . . . Sort of.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Snow White, and I am making no money off this story.

* * *

**Seven **

"Do I have to wear this?" Jakotsu asked, sounding disgusted as he held the outfit away from him like it smelled bad.

Bankotsu paused in wrapping his sword in a straw mat, looking up to glare at him. "Yes." He gritted his teeth, trying not to let his annoyance show and failing badly.

Jakotsu pouted. "But it's so ugly! How can you make me go out in public like this Bankotsu?" he whined.

Rin looked the clothing over jealously, wishing she could wear a loose, comfortable gi and roomy pants like her men and not her constricting kimono. "Stop complaining and put it on, I still need to do your hair before we get to the city." Rin ordered him.

Jakotsu's eyes went wide and he protectively covered his messy bun, "What's wrong with my hair?" he demanded, sounding panicked.

"A straight man would not wear his hair like that. Besides, I'm sure Naraku has spies posted looking for people of our description, we can't look like ourselves." Rin reminded him, missing the weight of her daggers at her hips. Thank Kami she had grabbed Sango's wrist blades before she left, though it might have been a good idea to tell her she was taking them...

Rin blinked as a thought occurred to her. Slowly she smiled sweetly at Jakotsu. "Jakotsu," she began. "I've heard Sesshomaru loves spending time with warriors wearing his house colors, it shows how loyal they are to him, and look! You have white and red clothing!" Rin announced, like she actually knew what Sesshomaru's house colors were.

Jakotsu immediately brightened. "Really? Do you think he'll want to spend more time with me?" he asked eagerly.

Rin nodded, trying to look serious. "It's worth a try. And you remember what Sesshomaru said? He doesn't sleep with his workers, this might be your only chance." she urged him.

Jakotsu puffed up his chest. "Thanks boss, now I'm off to win Lord Cutie's heart!" he announced, taking his clothes and bouncing away to change into them.

Rin shook her head in amusement while Bankotsu ducked his head and tried not to laugh. They both looked up when they heard a soft sigh. "Why do I have the feeling you've offered me as the sacrificial lamb to Jakotsu?" Sesshomaru asked as he stepped inside the small hut, using a different entrance then Jakotsu.

Rin blinked, her mouth watering at the sight of him. Damn it, it wasn't fair that man would still look so good dressed like a simple samurai! The long, beautiful hair she longed to touch was gathered up on top of head, streaming down in a silver wave. His white gi was a little to small for him, showing off flashes of strong chest while his legs were hidden under the yards of green material for his pants. He had somehow covered his regal markings so he only looked like a simple demon warrior, but he hadn't done anything with his golden eyes, so they still ripped into her soul like he was seeing inside her.

Rin finally swallowed, "I see you found clothing that fit you off one of the villagers?" she asked weakly while fuming inside. He should look ugly and plain right now! Not hot enough she wanted to jump him and do things innocent little virgins weren't suppose to know even after eavesdropping on the other female's conversations. He gave her one small nod, still studying her.

"So have you, I see."

Rin tugged at her kimono. It wasn't the best piece of clothing, but it would do to disguise her. It was white with blue flowers, long sleeves and had a blue obi. She had her hair up with two very slim daggers that looked like hairpins. If need be she could snatch them out of her hair and into an attackers throat or temple. She had Sango's wrist knifes attached to her, hidden under her sleeves and her daggers on her legs. It would take some effort to get to them in a hurry, but they were still there if she needed them.

Rin cleared her throat, not sure why Sesshomaru was still staring intently at her. "Have Renko and Suikotsu found clothing?" she asked mildly, wanting to fill the quiet air.

Sesshomaru nodded once, "They were changing into them when I finished." he told her and finally took his gaze off her to watch Bankotsu finish tying the mat around his sword and throw it easily over his shoulder.

"We need to head out once Jakotsu puts on his clothes; the city is still half an hour away on foot." Bankotsu reminded them. "And then we need to find a way to get to the palace and see what's going on there."

Rin nodded in agreement. "Maybe one of us should be peasants looking for a job there? I'm sure with all of Naraku's generals and military officials in the castle they could use extra help." Rin offered.

Bankotsu considered the idea for a moment. "That could work. But I was thinking as sending in some of us as soldiers."

Rin shook her head. "No way in hell. Naraku knows Seven is back, he's warned his people about us. You wouldn't get pass them for more then a day." she argued.

Bankotsu frowned and opened his mouth to reply before Jakotsu came flouncing in, "Ta da!"

he announced turning in a circle so Rin, Bankotsu and Sess could admire him. He slowly smiled at Sess, fluttering his lashes. "So Lord Cutie, What do you think?" he asked,

reaching back to twirl a loose lock of hair around his finger suggestively.

Sesshomaru didn't even blink. "I think I need to go see about acquiring horses." he told them and ducked out of the hut to escape from Jakotsu.

Jakotsu's mouth fell open. "Wait!" he cried, running for the door if it wasn't for Rin's hand at the sleeve of his shirt, stopping him.

"Sit down Jakotsu; we need to do something about your hair." Rin told him calmly, reaching up to loosen his bun.

He pouted and dropped to the ground, resting his chin in his fist dejectedly. "Why can't anyone ever love me?" he moaned.

Rin tugged playfully on strand of hair she was holding. "You never ask for love, you ask for sex." she reminded him. "And besides, I love you; you and Seven are like my older brothers." She told him absently, focusing more on pulling all his hair to the top of his head.

Jakotsu quieted, surprised by the admission. "Thanks boss. We love you to." he told her quietly, sounding almost serious for once.

"Yeah," Bankotsu added softly, staring at the walls.

The stopped talking while Rin pulling his hair into a high ponytail while he sat there patiently.

"You know Rin," he began when she was finishing tying a strip of leather around his hair. "I think Cutie was checking me out when I first came in before covering it." he told her slyly.

"Maybe I should look into having more red and white clothes."

Rin smirked, "I know, why don't you cover the purple tattoos with red paint?" she suggested.

"Why is he putting red paint on his cheeks?" Sesshomaru asked, stepping into the hut with Suikotsu and Renkotsu at his back, dressed in peasant clothing.

"To make you hot for-" Rin's hand slapped over Jakotsu's mouth, blocking whatever idiotic thing he was going to say next.

"He's just getting bored with purple, that's all." she said cheerfully. "Did you get any horses?"

Renkotsu nodded. "The village was only able to sell us one, but if we put you and another one of us up on it, we can pretend that man is your husband, and we your friends and servants moving with you to another village where we spend the night in this city. The next day we change identities and move on to another inn." He repeated the plan they had decided on the night before.

Had it only been last night they made their decision to move ahead? Rin wondered. It had barely taken any time at all to find themselves out of the forest and on a road, going to a village that owed Seven a few favors and who would gladly help them.

Kami, she hoped she wasn't in over her head.

She pushed her thoughts away, wanting to pay attention to where she was now. "So...which one of you is going to become my husband?" Rin asked lightly.

"I will." Sesshomaru and Bankotsu said at the same time, before glaring at the other.

"I'll pretend to be her husband." Bankotsu said, "You're only here to observe us, remember?" he reminded him.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Exactly, I will stay out of the way on the horse so if any fights break out, I will observe how all of you fight together." he said smoothly.

Bankotsu cursed and looked at Rin. "Rin, tell him you don't want him to do this." Bankotsu ordered.

"Yes Rin, tell your guard your feelings on this." Sesshomaru added.

Rin blinked, feeling slightly dazed. She looked over at Jakotsu and yanked him over. "I want Jakotsu!" she told them, only to have Jakotsu yelp and leap away from her.

"Are you crazy? I'm not getting in between the two of them!" he shrieked.

Rin glared at him, and looked back at the two males looking at her. She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Can't we flip a coin or something?"

**Later-**

Rin sat on front of the horse, Jakotsu walking to the right of her, Renkotsu to the left and Suikotsu and Bankotsu at the rear. Sesshomaru was practically radiating smugness at her back.

The stupid jerk, just because he won the coin toss didn't mean he had to hold her so closely against her chest!

Though feeling the heat from his skin and having his arms wrapped around her _was _rather nice.

"Are we there yet?" Jakotsu broke through her thoughts, sounding irate. "Any more walking and I'm not going to get the dirt out of my hair for weeks." he complained.

Rin could almost hear Bankotsu's teeth grinding from behind her, "We'll be there soon." Bankotsu repeated for the 593rd time.

"When's soon?" Jakotsu questioned.

"_Soon._"

Rin winced slightly. Bankotsu had been in a bad mood ever since he lost the coin toss.

But really, what was so bad having Sesshomaru pretend to be her husband? It wasn't like he was interested in her like that.

Rin yelped Sesshomaru's fingers started to rub tiny circles on her stomach. "Are you well?" he asked. "I felt you wince." he murmured against her ear, continuing his soothing caress.

"Everything alright Rin?" Bankotsu asked, hearing her yelp even from where he was. Jakotsu and Renkotsu looked over, and Sesshomaru stilled his hand.

Rin swallowed. "I'm fine Bankotsu." She assured him and Renko and Jakotsu looked back to the road.

And Sesshomaru started to stroke larger circles.

* * *

**Kagome and the Dwarf's**

"Kagome, you're holding the staff wrong. I could easily knock you on your feet. Like this." Miroku scolded before taking his staff, shoved it between my body and my own staff and pushed my knees out from under me. Out of reflex, I had let go of my staff and now Miroku held both of them, crossing them across my neck.

"See? You have to hold it closer to your body." Miroku lectured, looking down at me.

I blinked up at him, still dazed from the quick throw. I heard Inuyasha curse somewhere from my left.

"Damn it monk! Don't be so fucking rough with her!" I heard him order.

Miroku pulled the staff back, holding out a hand for me to take. I lightly grabbed it and let him pull me up, almost losing my balance again when I was on my feet.

I heard Inuyasha curse again and I felt his hands around my waist, holding me against him. Any other day I would have noticed nothing else but his presence so close to me, but after being knocked to the ground already fifteen times today, I was wondering how I could beg for a break without looking weak.

"Inuyasha! Stop coddling her, she's tougher then you give her credit." Sango broke in, making me want to glare at her. I liked being in Inuyasha's arms even if I was too tired to notice it, why was she trying to go ruin it?

In response, he held me closer to his chest. "Give her a break and then work on something else with her! You rattled her brains around so much today I'm surprised she doesn't have any more permanent damage!"

I blinked, wondering if I was being insulted or not.

"Ah leave him alone Sango, the guy can't help loving her so much he doesn't like seeing her hurt." I heard Hiten call out.

I felt Inuyasha stiffen and shove me out of his arms like I was burning him. "Love? Who said I loved that crazy wench? I'm just looking out for her, that's all." He defended, sounding embarrassed.

I spun around and shoved my finger into his chest, even as I felt my heart sink. "Hey! What would be so bad about loving me?" I demanded.

He scowled and jerked his head away, a tiny red blush appearing on his cheeks. "Feh. Who said it had to do with you? Maybe I'm just not stupid enough to love anybody." he said arrogantly.

I put my hands on my hips, "And what exactly is so horrible about loving someone?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth, only to be cut off by someone clearing their throat.

"Um, excuse me?" the voice asked, and we all turned to see Soten standing nervously in the clearing, a bag thrown over her shoulder.

Hiten's eyes went wide with longing and he took a step towards her before forcing himself to stop. "Sotey?" he asked hesitatingly.

She swallowed and tried to smile. "Hi Hiten, do you have an extra room I can stay in?" she asked shyly.

* * *

**Seven**

Rin's eyes widened at they entered the town, forgetting for a spilt second Seven, their mission and even Sesshomaru sitting behind her.

It was so amazing.

The sounds and smells of the town captured her senses before she even saw it. Smells of mouth-watering foods of every kind, the dozens of different music that seemed to combine and form an odd but festive and becoming sound, the buzz of the dozens of hundreds of people who were laughing, gossiping, haggling and even dancing. It was all so much!

Coming around the bend of the forest, where the trees were barer, she was able to see the town, glittering with fire and lights, it almost seemed as if there was some sort of festival going on. She could see shops, dozens of shops filled with almost anything the heart desired; from food and weapons, to clothing, knickknacks, horses and other wondrous things. There were gypsies selling things from other lands and putting on shows to hopefully gain some coins and children playing and laughing and running everywhere...The people looked fascinating, the sights beautiful, and all the city people gorgeous.

For the first time, Rin wondered if she hadn't missed something...something important having to hide away in the forest all these years.

"The inn should be right over here." Renkotsu's quiet voice broke through her thoughts and she was able to stop staring at a very handsome seller. Maybe if she had the chance later she would go over and see what he was offering...

She glanced over to see Jakotsu studying her with a slight grin on his face.

"Never been in the city before boss?" he asked.

Rin shook her head, her gaze drawn back to a beautiful jade necklace in a store window on display.

"Yeah, I guess you wouldn't having been stuck in the woods all your life. Pretty amazing isn't it?" he continued, grinning again when Rin only gave a wordless nod, her attention already on something else that she missed Sesshomaru frowning slightly down at her in the reflection of a window before looking back the jewelry.

"It's right here." Renkotsu said, indicating with his head the building in front of them.

Sesshomaru forced the horse to a halt, swinging off the saddle and grasping Rin's hips. Slowly he lifted her down, making sure some part of her body was touching his own. When her feet finally touched the ground, he held her close for a moment longer then necessary. Slowly he moved back and let her hips go, but immediately grasped her elbow like he couldn't let her go.

She blinked up at him as he led her into the inn; totally missing Bankotsu's twitching eyebrow and Jakotsu's smirk as they followed them in.

The innkeeper, a skinny old man rapidly losing his hair and leaning against the counter of his desk, glanced up at the sound of the door opening and quickly stood up straight at the sight of the group.

He quickly bowed, "What can I do for you fine people today?" he asked, his attention mostly focused on Sesshomaru.

Bankotsu pushed his way ahead of Sesshomaru, sending him a glare over his shoulder. "We need rooms for the night, at least three."

The old innkeeper frowned. "I'm sorry, but I only have two free rooms to offer you."

Bankotsu frowned, "Is one room large enough to house five men?" he asked.

"Well no-"

"It is of no matter." Sesshomaru interrupted. "My wife and I will share the room; the other men can have the other one."

Bankotsu whipped his head so fast if he had still been wearing his braid it would have slapped Jakotsu in the face. "What? You can't-"

"I believe I can Bankotsu." Sesshomaru said calmly, sliding a pouch over to the innkeeper. "Will this be enough for room and board tonight?" he asked the innkeeper, ignoring Bankotsu like he wasn't angry enough his face was a strange red color and his entire body was shaking while his eyebrow twitched violently.

The old man glanced at the pouch. "Oh yes sir, this will be plenty." he assured him, quickly sliding the money out of sight while handing over two room keys. "You'll find you and your wife's room on the third floor sir; the others will sleep on the first floor."

Rin's face started to blush as Sesshomaru accepted their room key and placed a hand on her back, leading her towards the staircase.

She glanced back at Seven and smiled slightly, "I'll find you guys later." she promised, slightly worried about the twitch in Bankotsu's face as his mouth hung open.

"Much later." she thought she heard Sesshomaru mumble under his breath, but when she looked up he had his normal emotionless expression and concentrated on the stairs, completely missing Sesshomaru slight grin of glee.

* * *

AN: Don't worry, there's plenty more to come, just didn't want to fit it all in one chapter!!! Anyone have any ideas on what you want to see happen to Naraku's army or more Sess/Rin fluff, feel free to let me know. Please review and if I like the reviews enough, maybe I'll update faster. Have a good holiday weekend! 


	40. Strong Intentions

AN: This chapter is for all the people who are obsessed with Sesshomaru's hair. Enjoy it. Quick question to everyone else-do you guys like longer chapters or quicker updates? You guys prefer longer chapters, then next chapter I'll finish up Seven's trip to Naraku in one very long segment, or I can keep doing shorter chapters but quicker updates. You guys decide.

**My Name is R.C- **I used to be able to stay up at that late. Now I get tired at midnight, it's so annoying. I'm not even old. And I love Sess/Rin to!!!! I wrote a short story with them King Thrushbeard...Sort of, it was so much fun. Thanks for the review!

**CutePsycoNHyper- **Hmm, I wonder who helped me write such a wonderful chapter? Ugh I wish I could tell you, but I can't remember her name...

**Cat-** I'm not sure if I'll have enough time for a full lemon, but there will be some lemon flavoring. And Bankotsu is just really over-protective, trust me, I don't have any more time for another love-triangle. And he's serious about his job because he was the closest to her father, and doesn't want to see his best friends daughter hurt. That's all. (Sorry if you're disappointed. Maybe another fic I'll treat Rin to a nice love triangle.) Thanks for reviewing!

**Robotmonkeygirl91-** Thank you! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Mediaminer

**Orlandolover- **Trust me, soon she's going to get a whole lot happier. (Hehe) Enjoy the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Snow White and I'm tired of coming up with funny ways to say that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rin**

When Rin stepped into her room, it wasn't the elegant wall hangings she noticed first, or the fresh bouquet of flowers emitting a pleasing scent, or even the windows that showed an amazing view of the city. What she noticed first was the single futon that laid innocently in the center of the room.

…one freakin' futon for her _and _Sesshomaru.

She nervously glanced up at him, but if he had any worries about the sleeping arrangements he didn't show it. Instead he looked almost...pleased.

She took one more glance around the room before swallowing, "Well, we're here and we looked, lets get back to Seven." she said, trying to sound cheerful and almost bolted for the door.

Sesshomaru touched her arm, stopping her more effectively then a brick wall would. "Let's give them a few moments to settle into their own rooms Rin." he suggested, sounding like he was trying to soothe a skittish horse.

She swallowed again, still not sure why the hell she was so _nervous. _So there was only one futon, surely one of them could sleep on the floor right? Or on the balcony? Hell, she would sleep on the _horse_ if it meant she didn't have to worry about jumping Sesshomaru in the middle of the night.

She cleared her throat. "Well, all right. I'll give them a few minutes, but then we really need to get started." she said, quickly walking to the window to look out that instead of staring dreamily at Sesshomaru.

"Rin..." Sesshomaru said smoothly from behind her suddenly.

She yelped and spun around; amazed he had been able to come up from behind her without her noticing. "Yes?" she asked.

"While we wait, would you mind fixing my hair?" He smoothed a hand down the back of his high ponytail. "I'm not sure I did it right."

She swallowed again and forced her legs to keep from shaking. He was asking _her _if she _wanted to touch his hair_?!

Of course she did!

"Of course I will!" She said eagerly, moving to that back of him and sinking her fingers into his mass of silver hair. Oh Kami it felt so _good. _

Almost reverently, she untied the leather strip holding his hair together and let his hair spill over her, almost sighing when the soft strands brushed over her hands and arms.

"I believe there is a hairbrush somewhere over there if you need it." Sesshomaru mentioned, indicating with a tilt of his head to the side of the room where a low chest of drawers was.

Rin really didn't want to let go of his hair yet, but forced herself to let the strands slide from her fingers as she left to get the brush, reassuring herself brushing his hair would give her more time to play with it.

As soon as she could she was back at his side, burying her fingers knuckle deep in his long mane. Slowly she drew the brush down his hair, wanting to make the moment last.

"How do you keep your hair so nice?" she asked without thinking and could have hit herself as soon as she said it.

He shrugged slightly, "I don't do much with it, my hair is this texture naturally." he said causally.

Rin nodded, though he couldn't see her, and continued to brush his hair even as she seethed with jealousy. The bastard…. Besides being handsome, strong, powerful, and rich, he had to have hair nicer then hers. Wasn't being the hottest being, human or demon, enough for him? Why did he have to torture her with his hair to?

Finally having brushed all this hair, she carefully gathered it up, needing more then one hand to bring it all together and tied it to the top of his head.

She let herself stroke the long tail one more time before making herself let go. "There. It's all done."

Sesshomaru suddenly grabbed her hand before she could step back from him and turned his head around until he could meet her eyes.

"Thank you Rin." he said, before bringing her hand up to his lips and pressing a careful kiss on one of the knuckles.

She jerked, feeling as if his touch had sent a blot of lighting through her. What was _wrong _with her? She had never felt like this before. ...maybe she was becoming sick?

"Rin," Sesshomaru said again, and she had never loved her name more then when it was coming from his lips.

"Yes?" she asked, hating how her voice sounded weak and breathless.

"Yo! Boss! We're ready to- NO!" Jakotsu screamed when he popped his head in and rushed into the room.

Sesshomaru looked like he wanted to curse but controlled himself as he reluctantly let Rin go and Jakotsu jumped in between them.

"Rin." he whined. "I thought we agreed he was _mine._"

Rin slowly started to blush while Sesshomaru's expression turned cold. "Jakotsu." he said as calmly as he was able to. "I am _straight; _I am not homosexual in any way. If you continue to assume I will change my sexuality if you pursue me, I will be forced to kill you. If Rin did not like you, you would have been rotting in a ditch weeks ago." He paused. "However, I will be more then happy to help you secure my brother if that is what you wish."

Jakotsu immediately brightened. "Ok!" he said cheerfully. He turned back to look at Rin. "Some important soldier in Naraku's army is downstairs Boss; Bankotsu has suggested you act all cute, and flirty and womanly with him to get him to talk."

"He wants her to act _how_?" Sesshomaru almost hissed.

Rin glanced at him, slightly confused on why he looked a little angry. "It's no big deal Sess, I already talked about my men about this. We need to use every advantage we can." Rin informed him, already walking for the door with Jakotsu.

"Wait a second Boss." Jakotsu stopped her and pulled at her kimono. "They guy's a little tipsy, so if you show off some more skin he might talk a little faster." he tugged the kimono until it showed off more of her neck.

Sesshomaru's lips tightened. "This is unacceptable." he told them coldly.

Jakotsu looked over and arched a eyebrow. "What's the matter with you? It's not like Rin's your woman or anything. Why would you care Cutie?" he asked, before leading Rin out the door.

Sesshomaru stood still in the room, unable to move because of the emotions suddenly coursing through him. They screamed at him not to let Rin use herself this way, to kill anyone who would dare even _look _at her, and to make damn sure she knew who she belonged to.

But...she didn't belong to him, did she? And how could he claim her, she was only a human; he needed at the very least a half-demon for his queen.

The again, he had never met anyone like Rin before, she was strong, smart, loyal, brave and so beautiful she made his eyes ache. How could anyone, even a demon, compare to her?

And he was Lord Sesshomaru, Ruler of the Western lands and the strongest living member of the House of Inu, and he'd be damned before he would _ever_ settle for second rate.

So that settled it.

He was going to make Rin his woman before they returned back to the dwarfs and she was damn well going to _like _it.

And if she was going to be stubborn and try to resist? Hah. He was Lord Sesshomaru, he failed at _nothing_. And he wasn't going to let her deny his and herself their future happiness.

She would just have to learn to live with it.

With one quick glance to make sure he looked perfect, he strode through the door, determined to secure Rin, and beat bloody that idiotic soldier who couldn't keep his eyes to himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Dwarf's**

"Here Soten, try some of Kagome's fish, its better then what they serve at the palace." Hiten's eager voice carried all the way to the kitchen where I was boiling more rice. It was so cute how hard he was trying to make his little sister happy.

"And once lunch is over, I promise I'll take you and Koryu for a ride, it's the best time to fly at this time of day." Hiten continued, and I could hear how happy he was to be able to do things with Soten.

"That sounds like fun Hiten." Soten returned her voice slightly muffled. Probably from all the food he's stuffing her with. "But I promised Shippo I would look at his drawings."

I could almost see Hiten grin, "You're getting along with Shippo then?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's very funny." Soten told him. "Can I go find him now?"

"Of course you can!" Hiten exclaimed, forgetting he was the one who sent me for more food because Soten liked it so much. "You go have fun Soey."

I sighed at my half cooked rice, wondering who would eat it now.

"Oh good, your making more food, I'm starving." Inuyasha grinned, almost skipping into the kitchen, and staring at the rice and meat on the counter.

I should have known. His parents should have named him Bottomless Pit.

I slapped the meat on a plate for him since the rice wasn't quite done and handed it over to him.

He went for a pair of chopsticks but hesitated, until he finally put the plate down and turned to face me. "Hey Kag? There's kinda something I wanted to talk to you about." He started to say slowly.

I frowned and looked at him, wondering what it was that had him so serious. "Yes?"

He shuffled his feet nervously together. "Well, we're really close to that final battle with Naraku and I wanted to ask you something before then just in case...well just in case."

I blinked. "Well what do you want to ask me?" I asked, slightly confused. In case of what?

He took a deep breath and looked up at me. "I wanted to know if you liked...him, if you liked...my ears!" he stuttered, looking like he wanted to hit himself at the last bit.

I giggled, surprising him and myself. "I love your ears Inuyasha." I told him, reaching up to rub one of them. "They're one of my favorite features about you." I said, wanting to giggle when his fluttered closed and he arched into my touch.

I smiled and reached up to stroke the other one, just so it wouldn't feel left out. He started to smile blissfully and quietly purred.

When I hit a tender spot he rested his head on my shoulder and whimpered.

I could have whimpered myself. I had thought about doing this ever since he had let me rub his ears that first time when I was a child. And with him so close to me, his hands so close to my hips and his mouth to other parts of my body I wanted to purr to.

"Kagome." he moaned and he looked up enough he could look me in the eyes but my hands were still at a comfortable height for rubbing his ears.

I swallowed. "Inuyasha..." I whispered his name back and watch as he slowly raised his head higher, his gaze fixed firmly on my lips.

This was it, I could feel it. I was going to have my first kiss with Inuyasha. I hope my breath doesn't stink. And that I don't have any food stuck in my teeth. He won't cut my lips with his fangs will he? Oh Kami, I hope-

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled, running into the room with Soten close on his heels.

We both yelped and jumped away. I felt my face turn red as Inuyasha's ear's twitched madly.

Shippo eyed us suspiciously. "You guys weren't doing anything gross where you?" he asked warily.

I smoothed a hand down the side of my kimono, straightening a wrinkle as I fought to control my embarrassment. "No, of course not Shippo. We would never do anything like that." I said mildly and heard Inuyasha lightly grunt.

Looking relived Shippo nodded "Ok good, we're playing hide and seek, all the dwarfs are, you guys have to play to. Soten and I are going to count to 100 and then you have to hide somewhere here or outside, ok?" He asked, making sure we understood the rules.

We both nodded, not wanting to complain and get questioned further about what we were doing.

Shippo smiled, and slapped a hand over his eyes. "Ok. One! Two! Three! Four!"

As Shippo and Soten started counting, dwarf's were running all over the place, most going outside to hide. I sent Inuyasha a helpless smile before moving my rice off the stove and going out to the woods.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rin**

Rin glanced one more time at Seven, hidden in various places before fixing a easy smile on her face and strolling slowly to the bar. Lord Sayo was a lieutenant in Naraku's army and he was almost drunk. He had just spent the last few weeks training new soldiers deep in the woods, so it was likely he hadn't seen a woman for awhile. This was the perfect time to squeeze some information out of him.

Checking one more time to make sure she had some skin showing, Rin eased into the chair next to Sayo and tried to remember what Ayame use to do to get Kouga's attention.

"Bartender, get this fine man a drink on me please." Rin called the attention of the bartender who nodded and went to get Sayo some sake while Sayo turned to her.

"Well, that was kind of you. Now what's the name of the person I should thank?" he asked, his speech just slightly slurred.

Rin smiled innocently and gave him a slight bow. "I am called Eri, but I'm the one who should be thanking you sir. I was told you are Lord Sayo, an important soldier in Naraku's army. I've always looked up to military men; I just think they're so brave to be willing to fight our enemies." Rin said shyly, peeking up at him from the bottom of her eyelashes.

Sayo smirked at her. "Well Eri, it's my duty to protect you civilians and women from invaders, one I do with the most solemn joy."

Hoping it was the sake that was making him come up with phases like 'solemn joy' she leaned closer.

"But aren't they terribly dangerous?" she asked, lowering her voice to almost a whisper.

"It's nothing for you to worry about little lady, our army is obviously the stronger of the two. We'll have the rebel army down in less then a day." he assured her smugly.

Rin forced her eyes to go wide and blinked them, "How many people are in the army Lord Sayo?" she asked, sounding curious.

Sayo paused to drink down a cup of sake, waiting until Rin had ordered another one for him. "We have at least 10,000 fully trained soldiers and more coming. The rebels won't know what hit 'em" he bragged.

Rin forced herself to remain calm even as she turned cold. 10,000 soldiers? How could Kagome hope to beat that many?

"Aren't you scared to go into battle? As far as you know this could be your last day on earth." Rin remarked, placing money on the bar counter for more sake.

Sayo looked sternly down at her. "Now little lady, I am more then prepared to go into battle. And even if I was scared-which I'm not-Lord Naraku doesn't plan to move out for another five days, a week at the latest."

Oh Kami, how could Kagome hope to gather her entire army in less then five days? She kept her hands on her lap, afraid if she lifted them they would be trembling and nodded politely as Sayo went on about being the best solider in Naraku's army, even if that damn cocky Oda Nobunaga wanted to think otherwise.

"Just because that kid was named after some dead king, he thinks he's the greatest fucking thing since fire!" Sayo raged, taking another swing from his cup. "So what if he's younger, stronger, and faster? _I _have more experience in war...and in the ladies." He slurred, suddenly starting to lean towards Rin.

"I haven't thanked you yet for all this sake yet, have I little lady? Pucker up and I'll starting paying you right now." he pursed his lips and started making kissing noises as he moved closer to Rin's mouth.

Rin grimaced and leaned back. "Oh no! Please sir, I would much rather hear more of your fascinating stories!" She said, trying to sound eager instead of wishing she could just be boiled in oil instead.

"Oh no, no, no! I insist." He drunkenly reached out and caught hold of her wrist, pulling her lips directly onto his mouth if it hadn't been for the large, clawed hand that suddenly covered his entire face and pushed back.

_Hard._

Sayo clamped on tighter to Rin's wrist, self-preservation telling him to hold on until Sesshomaru's fingers easily twisted his hand and spraining it as Sayo fell back and Sesshomaru pressed Rin protectively into his side.

Sesshomaru glared down at Sayo and Rin shivered, feeling sorry for the solider, even as she was slightly thrilled to be this close to Sesshomaru.

Ignoring the bartender and Seven who had suddenly jumped out of their hiding spaces Sesshomaru calmly picked up the man's foot and started to drag him out the door, keep Rin firmly attached to his side so he would know where she was.

Sesshomaru walked straight out of the inn and into a nearby alley when Sayo started to groan in fear. Sesshomaru finally let Rin go to grab Sayo by the lapels of his clothing and shove him against the wooden wall.

"You will answer the rest of our questions without delay and without looking at the woman." Sesshomaru ordered his cold eyes boring into the scared drunk man's.

"You can't force me to do anything!" Sayo swore.

Sesshomaru gently wrapped one of his hands around the man's neck and let himself smile slightly at the way the man flinched from the heat of the venom laying just under Sesshomaru's claws.

"You will tell me whatever I or my woman wishes." Sesshomaru informed him softly, tightening his hand ever so delicately around Sayo's neck.

Rin blinked at the 'my woman' comment but decided to let it go for now when Sesshomaru turned his head towards her and arched a white brow.

She swallowed and hoped she looked tough when Sayo glared at her as well. "I want to know everything you know about the rebel army." she ordered, praying she didn't sound like a weak, little girl.

When Sayo only continued to glare at her, Sess let his poison start to seep out of his fingers. Sayo hissed and jerked away.

"I don't know anything, I'm not high enough to-" His words ended on a gasp as Sess pressed his claws into his skin.

"I'm sorry! I'll tell you the truth, I promise just don't hurt me!" Sayo chocked.

Sesshomaru loosened his grip enough Sayo could breathe somewhat comfortably. He sucked in a gasp of air before turning back to Rin. "I wasn't completely lying when I said I don't know anything, I'm really not that high up to know all the details. But I do know Naraku is very concerned about the comfort of three soldiers that arrived a few days ago. I've never seen them myself, they refuse to sleep anywhere but the palace. But I've heard they're very strong and extremely...different. They're supposed to be Lord Naraku's secret weapons."

Rin frowned at him, something about their conversation still bothering her. "When you said you weren't afraid to die, was that just the sake talking?" Rin asked.

Sayo looked her straight in the eyes. "I'm not afraid to die." he winched when Sesshomaru's hands tightened again. "In battle." he added.

"Why?" Rin asked.

Sayo swallowed and his eyes flickered around her face nervously. "There have been rumors around camp Naraku has a powerful witch working for him that promised him none of his soldiers would die during battle. That's why so many men are fighting for Naraku, they don't want to die if they go over to the rebel's side." he told them, sounding worried they wouldn't believe him.

Sesshomaru looked like he wanted to roll his eyes. "A witch can not bring someone truly back to life you fool. You became her puppet, and she will use you how ever she wishes." Sesshomaru almost snarled.

Sayo shrugged, "I just want to stay alive, even if that means turning my back on who is supposedly our princess. Nothing's been heard from her in years, the rebel is probably only using her name." he said carelessly and Rin narrowed her eyes at him.

She looked at Sess, "Do you think he knows anymore?" She asked.

Sesshomaru's nostril's flared as he took in Sayo's scent. "No, he knows nothing else." he told her, before hitting Sayo sharply across the head. His eye's rolled to the back of his head before he slummed forward and Sesshomaru dropped him to let him lie where he fell.

Rin stared at Sayo's motionless form spread across the ground. "...he's not dead is he?" she asked hesitantly.

Sesshomaru stepped over Sayo and moved closer to Rin. "No, his absence would have been missed had I killed him. I merely knocked him out. When he wakes up, he won't remember the last hour or two and just assume he became very drunk." he told her, not caring much about Sayo. He gently took her chin in his hand and tilted her head up to study her face better in the light.

"Are you well?" he asked. "He did not...touch you, did he?"

"No, you stopped him before he could. Thank you for that. I'm sure Seven would have stepped in, but thank you for being first." Rin said softly.

Sesshomaru nodded once before dropping his hand and stepped back from her. "Good. Never do that again." he ordered her, spinning on his heel to leave the alley.

Rin blinked dumbly, "Do what?" she asked.

He stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "Do not ever use your body to find information from a man. I will not be happy and will not be responsible for my actions towards the man." he told her bluntly, starting to walk forward again.

"Come, your men await us." he commanded and she scowled, walking quickly to catch up to him, ready to give him a piece of her mind if Seven wasn't fuming in the inn's doorway, waiting for her and Sesshomaru.

As soon as they stepped into the inn, Seven was on them, checking Rin over and glaring at Sesshomaru.

"You weren't supposed to drag him out of here!" Bankotsu hissed while the others agreed. "Do you know how much attention you drew?"

Sesshomaru only looked at him. "Where you going to allow Rin to be mauled by that man before you stepped in?" he asked calmly.

Renko's coldly glared at Sess. "We had things under control." he said icily.

"Not well enough." he returned.

Jakotsu tilted his head at Sesshomaru, almost curiously, "Why would it matter to you Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked, sounding completely serious for the first time.

Rin closed her eyes briefly, "This isn't the place to talk about it." She reminded them. "Take us to where you're sleeping and I'll tell you there." Rin ordered, sweeping ahead to the front and walking ahead, fully expecting her men to catch up and point out their room.

Jakotsu grinned quickly before following her, and the rest of her men following suit. Sesshomaru only raised an eyebrow at their backs, before gliding forward slowly.

Jakotsu was still smirking slightly when he reached their door and reached out and held it open for Rin. She nodded her thanks and walked in, looking around as she waited for her men to get settled. They didn't have any windows or flowers like in her room, but they did have four futon's each. (Lucky jerks. Before she went to bed later she would have to remember to ask if one of her men were willing to give theirs up for her. She really didn't want to sleep on the floor.)

She took a breathe when the men were finally standing in a half circle around her, Sesshomaru blocking the doorway.

"Sayo really couldn't tell me much." she began, "He did say there's at least 10,000 men, with possibly more coming and they're planning to move out within a week. He also mentioned when Sesshomaru was there that Naraku has three warriors in his army he considers his secret weapons, but he's never seen them himself."

Renkotsu frowned, "Three he said?"

Rin nodded.

The men frowned at each other, "It couldn't possibly be." Renko muttered.

"Yeah, they were supposed to be dead or gone years ago." Jakotsu added.

Rin's forehead creased in confusion. "Who couldn't be alive or here?" she asked.

"The three Seven members who betrayed us." Bankotsu grumbled.

"Them? Do you really think they're working for Naraku?" Rin asked, and Suikotsu quickly patted her shoulder before drawing back into himself.

Bankotsu shrugged, "Why not? They did give Taromaru up; maybe they're working for Naraku's army for money or power." Bankotsu said scornfully.

Rin paused for a moment. "What were they like?" She asked slowly.

Seven blinked in shock. "Ginkostu, Mukostu, and Kyotostu?" Bankotsu asked dumbly.

"If that's their names then yes." Rin said.

They thought for a moment. "Well." Bankotsu finally began "Ginkotsu had this bright, bright red hair, but kind of wimpy. Not wimpy like he would run away from battle but he never had that many muscles, even if he worked out for hours." Bankotsu told her.

Jakotsu nodded in agreement, "Right and Mukostu was always a little on the fat side. He had an ego as huge as his stomach and tried to seduce women no matter where we went. They usually ended up insulting or hitting him and he would run to my room crying. I remember he was really into venom and poisons, so we wouldn't have to spend as much money on metal weapons." Jakotsu added.

"Kyotostu was very short." Suikotsu said quietly. "But he was very smart. He also had one of the kindest smiles I'd ever seen."

The men fell silent, coming to the realization they were still shocked after all these years their friends, their _brothers,_ could betray them so much.

Rin was almost afraid to ask but she opened her mouth anyway. "But they weren't like you guys, were they?" she asked softly.

Renkotsu shook his head. "No, they weren't like us at all. They weren't happy with themselves. They always wanted more. And soon they were willing to do anything to get it."

Rin shivered at the dead look in his eye, realizing the 'anything' must have been to betray her family.

She swallowed, wishing Jakotsu hadn't agreed not to annoy Sess so the tension in the air could be forgotten. Desperately she racked her mind for something before hit something and smiled.

"Knock, knock." she said suddenly.

The men blinked before looking at each other. '...who's there?" Renkotsu asked slowly.

"I love."

"...I love who?" Jakotsu said, sounding confused.

"I don't know, you tell me." Rin finished, smiling.

Jakotsu blinking before grinning and laughing. "I can't believe you remembered that!" he gasped in between chuckles.

He nudged Bankotsu with his elbow. "Remember that joke? We'd ask her that and she would go on for _hours _about what she loved."

Bankotsu slowly smiled as the memory came back to him, before exchanging looks with the other two men before they all started laughing, as if the joke was the funniest thing in the world.

"I love children." Suikotsu said almost shyly.

"I love hot tea." Renkotsu joined in.

"I love my sword!" Bankotsu put in, gazing at the rug covered steel laying against the wall happily.

"I love men!" Jakotsu added proudly and everyone started laughing.

Sesshomaru sighed loudly from the front of the room. "If you all are finished?" he asked icily and Rin waited for her men to calm down.

"Sayo also said that Naraku promised they wouldn't die in battle. Apparently he has them so convinced they'll be fine they're fighting with Naraku, even with rumors of the rebel being their princess." Rin told them, the smile fading from her face.

Renko frowned also, "10,000 soldiers who aren't afraid of death is a very troubling force." he said solemnly.

Bankotsu nodded in agreement. "Maybe there's some way we could get rid of some soldiers?" he suggested.

"How? We don't have enough money for the amount of poison it would take to kill even a quarter of them." Renkotsu pointed out.

"Maybe we could spread some sort of rumor? Sayo said it was a witch who would keep them alive, maybe we should drop a few stories that the witch isn't as powerful as they think she is?" Rin suggested.

"That may help us." Renkotsu said thoughtfully. "If we leave after sunset to 'go on the town' we could drop a few stories to nearby soldiers."

Jakotsu grinned, "Oh! I have the perfect idea to!" he exclaimed. "Let's tell them she seduces men as a beautiful woman who in mid-sexual act changes into an old ugly grandmother and steals their seed to make hair loss potions!" he said, proud he had come up with a good idea.

Everyone blinked and stared at him.

"...what?" Rin finally asked.

Jakotsu rolled his eyes at the stupidity of the group. "It's three of straight men's greatest fears. Old women raping them, loss of seed, and bald heads. They'll be terrified." he said smugly.

"I'm terrified he has the kind of mind that would even come _up _with that." Bankotsu muttered.

"That sounds great Jakotsu." Rin decided to say after a long silence. "So we'll spilt up and go around town dropping rumors and finding out more information." she told them and they nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to go then and sent the information we have to Kagome and the others then, I'll be down later to borrow that carrier bird from you later Renkotsu." She added, as she stepped through them to the door.

Sesshomaru stepped away from the door so she could leave first and would have been close behind if Renkotsu hadn't stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you wait a moment here, I'm sure Rin will be fine on her way to her rooms, Seven and I would like to talk to you." he said pleasantly.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him and shook his hand off with a small movement and looked over at Rin, "Go on Rin, I will see you in _our _room momentarily." he told her softly.

She hesitated on the doorway, but knowing this had been coming for a long time, shrugged and went on her way.

Suikotsu moved forward and firmly closed the door, leaning back against it as Sesshomaru turned to the other three men of Seven.

"What do you want with Rin?" Bankotsu asked him bluntly.

Sesshomaru gazed at him coolly, "What exactly do you mean?" he asked calmly.

"You know what we mean." Jakotsu broke in. "You don't look at her like a boss looking at his underling. You look at her like how I look at Inuyasha's cute little puppy ears. And how I looked at that hot guy's chest in Edo. And how I looked at that hot tight roper's ass, and how I looked at that hot horse trainer's-"

"He gets the point Jakotsu." Renkotsu interrupted him before he could go any farther."

"Right, anyway, you know what we mean." Jakotsu said, trying to sound threatening.

"So what is your purpose with Rin?" Bankotsu continued as if Jakotsu hadn't spoken.

"I don't see how it concerns any of you." Sesshomaru said, looking at Bankotsu like an annoying little flea.

"It damn well concerns us!" he yelled suddenly. "We're the closest thing she has to uncles, we were closer to her father then his own brothers were! I consider her my niece, no my _daughter_." Bankotsu went on as the other Seven members nodded in agreement. "I've failed at a lot of things in my lifetime _Lord Sesshomaru_" he spat out his name like dirt, "We all have. But we'll be damned if we don't protect Rin that way she deserves to be protected, the way he should have watched after her if we hadn't been so worried with our own problems. And that means I have to do everything I can do to protect her from some hotshot king who would turn her into his mistress for a few months before dumping her, and I _will _do everything." he promised him, Seven looking like they would back his statement up completely. Even Jakotsu lacked that teasing light that was usually in his eye, he looked almost as scary as Sesshomaru when he was in a bad mood.

"If you're planning something that's going to get our Boss hurt, we'll happily hurt you ten fold." Jakotsu informed him and Sesshomaru knew he meant every word.

Sesshomaru studied them carefully. These were threats he had to take very seriously since they fully meant carrying them out.

"I assure you, I am not hurting Rin intentionally." He said calmly. He slide a glance towards Bankotsu. "And it has never crossed my mind to make Rin my mistress." He really hadn't, he only wanted to sleep with her for a few nights and then leave before he decided to make her his mate.

He turned to leave and Suikotsu stepped aside, after getting a nod from Bankotsu.

"Wait, if you don't want her as a mistress, what do you want her for?" Jakotsu suddenly asked.

Sesshomaru turned back when he was on the threshold and looked at him, letting the silence speak his intention.

* * *

AN: Hope you guys enjoyed the faster update! Don't forget to tell me if you like longer chapters or quicker updates and while your at it leave a nice little review for me. (Please?) Have a good week. 


	41. Jakotsu's OTL

AN: Hey, sorry about the late update, my history and English teacher dumped lots and lots of homework on me. Oh, and I've decided I'm going to try to make my chapters shorter unless I'm writing something really good. Hope you guys don't mind.

**Japanese Dreamer-** Thank you! Sorry the chapter was kinda late.

**Cat-** Thank you! I wanted to make it clear Bankotsu isn't into her that way, he's just a really, REALLY protective guy. (And what father/uncle/brother wouldn't be with Sess sniffing around their daughters/nieces/sisters?) And don't worry about being to eager, I love eager people. They're so much fun. And I'm not sure if or when I'll ever give Rin a love triangle, I'm not completely sure how well I can write those. I might want to wait awhile to do a really serious, big one. And about Inu/Kag fluff? Well you'll see what's going to happen to them soon enough. And about that question...come on, what do you think I'm going to tell you? Thanks for the review!

**Cuchi Cuchi**- Nice name. Thanks for the reivew! (I loveeeee Sess/Rin to. Something about a demon lord falling for a human is so appealing.)

**Whitetiger-Isabella**- Thank you! And about the guys making their moves...well you'll see. (I notice no one's mentioned Kou/Aya or Mir/San, poor guys. Oh well, guess I'll have to throw them in just to remind you, hehe.)

**Lovemeetsdeath**- Yeah, Kikyo bashing is fun. You should read my one fic where I make her a evil OLD lady. Hehe, I'm so mean sometimes. Thanks for reviewing! mediaminer-

**Mischievous-Angel- **It's alright, I didn't cry to much when you didn't review. Just a few tears. (Sniff, sniff) I'm kidding, by the way. I want Sess's hair!!!! Only a different color, I don't think I'll look good with silver. Hope you enjoy the new chapter! Thanks for reviewing.

And now...the new chapter for Snow White and the Seven "Dwarf's'...Sort of

Disclaimer- I don't own Snow White or Inuyasha, and I only wish I was making money off this fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kagome**

I crouched lower in the bush I was hiding in, hoping Shippo and Soten didn't see me as they slowly walked by. I hadn't wanted to play when Shippo first asked...well…_TOLD _me I was playing, but I have to admit, I had forgotten how much fun hide and go seek was. When I played as a kid, I wasn't always the best seeker but when I found a hiding spot, it took people forever to find me.

Which was a skill I happily used when I was a servant with Kikyo, but I'm not going to think about her today. The day is going too well to mention her. Soten has come back to Hiten, I'm rubbing Inuyasha's ears and playing a game instead of practicing…. nope, there's no way in hell I'm spoiling the day with Kikyo.

I rolled my eyes when I heard the sound of someone's hand slapping flesh. ….stupid Miroku, he probably tried to cop a feel from Sango….again. The idiot should be giving her flowers and sweets, not a hot and sweaty palm on her ass.

And if I was Miroku, I would figure that out before Sango could give me permanent brain damage.

As Shippo and Soten sped off towards the noise, I heard a heavy body thump down next to mine and jumped in surprise.

I glared at Inuyasha, "Don't come up behind me like that!" I hissed, my hand clamped over my rapidly beating heart.

Inuyasha looked back, his eyes completely serious again, "Look I have to talk to you, and it's not about my ears." he said bluntly, not lowering his voice down to a whisper.

I frowned and carefully picked up my head enough to peer out of the bushes. Luckily Soten and Shippo were to far away to hear him. "Just don't talk so loud." I cautioned, really wanting to be the last person found.

"That's the problem!, "he said, sounding extremely frustrated, " I don't want to keep it to myself, I want to scream it so loud everyone knows."

I frowned again at him, before cursing softly and rolling totally on my stomach, completely out of view. I glared up at Inuyasha and yanked at his arm. He rolled his eyes but laid down finally.

He looked over at me. "Kagome?" He said, sounding more formal then he usually is.

"Yes?" I asked, feeling like he wasn't going to ask me if I liked his ears again. He swallowed, looking nervous suddenly. "It's like this Kagome, when a man has a connection with a woman and feels he likes her very much-"

"You aren't trying to give me the sex talk, are you?" I asked, recognizing the 'talk' from when my father gave it to me.

He turned bright red and scowled, "No, not _that _talk! What I mean to say is...um...well, you see...well, when a man reaches a certain age, he has to count all the ducks he has in his pond, and then chose one of those he wants to take home and eat-"

I blinked, feeling totally lost. "Are you asking me to cook duck for dinner Inuyasha?" I cut him off. "Because I really don't know where there's a lake around here, but you can ask Kouga or Hiten-"

"No! That isn't what I meant!" Inuyasha interrupted, sounding frustrated. I really didn't know why he's frustrated since I'm the one confused.

**Rin**

Rin looked up from where she was staring out the window and smiled at Sess when he entered the room. "No problems with Seven I hope?" she asked.

He shook his head once, "None at all." he reassured her as he sat beside her.

She nodded, "Good, that's good. They're good men, aren't they?" she asked, pride in her voice.

"Yes they are." Sesshomaru agreed before silence fell over them.

He studied Rin out of the corner of his eye, stunned that for the first time in his life he left unsure. What would be the best way to tell her? Should he say it bluntly? Drop a hint? Give her a romantic dinner with presents? How would Rin want to be asked?

Cursing himself silently, he decided to wait till later to decide. "It will be sunset very soon," he reminded her, "Would you like to just leave now and find something to eat in town?" He asked.

Rin's smile turned shy, "I think I would. Just let me finish this letter to Kagome and the dwarf's, once I send it off, we can go."

He nodded in response and waited in silence as she hastily finished scribbling a message across the paper that rested on her knees.

"Done." she announced happily and folded the letter up. "Let me just send this out, and I'll grab Seven-"

"No." he interrupted suddenly. "Just you."

Rin blinked. "Oh." she finally said and he was almost afraid she would refuse.

"Well..alright." she said hesitantly. "Can I meet you out front?" she asked.

He immediately stood up and helped her to her feet, feeling like a foolish, immature pup at how eager he was to get them both on their way before she could change her mind.

Silently, they walked out of the hotel, Sess lightly placing a hand on her elbow to lead her along. The sun was setting over the land, splashing gold and orange light on the buildings. Booths were being set up to attract tourists out on the town at night while bars prepared to open and the natives headed home to avoid the crush of outsiders.

Rin looked up at him, "Where do you want to eat?" she asked.

He slowly considered the shops and restaurants lining the street before settling on the most expansive and elegant looking one. "This one looks-

"Oh! Eel on a stick! I _love _those!" Rin exclaimed, brushing Sesshomaru off and heading straight for the booth.

Sesshomaru frowned as he followed, wondering how to steer her gently towards something more expensive so he could impress her with his money and taste.

"Two please." Rin asked the man behind the counter, exchanging 10 yen for two long sticks that had a fried eel speared through them.

She turned around and smiled up at him before glancing down at the stick, her grin turning sheepish. She held the eel out to him. "Would you like one?" She asked, as if she hadn't been planning on sharing.

He hid his sneer. Eel on a stick? He had never indulged in peasant food before, but if it made Rin happy...

Slowly he accepted the...food if it could be called that, and almost melted at the grin Rin beamed up at him.

Melted? This woman was making him to soft...

"You want to walk around?" she asked, taking a few steps forward. "I've heard cities are beautiful at night." she said, sounding wistful.

He nodded down at her, reclaiming her arm with his free hand. Her eyes lit up on a booth selling flowers and she dragged him over, taking the control back from him.

He watched in slight wonder as she leaned over and stuck her nose in a lily, breathing in the perfume deeply before taking a bite of her eel and examining another flower. He took a bit of his own food, and had to fight showing his surprise at finding it actually tasted _good._

He passed a yen to the sales man and plucked a tiger lily up and snapped most of the stem off. He gently laid his hand on her neck, causing her to look up at him as he carefully slide the flower behind her ear.

"Come, I must speak to you in private." he told her, slowly pulling her away.

She blinked, but started willingly following him, touching the flower lightly.

He moved them through the rapidly growing crowds keeping a firm hold on her arm and snarled at anyone about to bump into them. Finally he led them to the edge of town where it was quieter and the fading noise reveled the gurgle of a slow river, topped by a bridge.

Sesshomaru didn't stop, he kept tugging at her until they were at the top of the structure,

looking down at the lazily moving water below them.

Rin looked up at him, the dying light giving her skin a golden hue. "What was it you wanted to talk about?" she asked quietly.

He looked solemnly down at her, still clasping her hand.

"Before I start to speak, I want you to promise me you won't say anything until I'm done." he asked her, not letting his eyes leave hers.

Slowly she nodded and waited for him to speak.

**Kagome**

"Wait, wait, wait." I interrupted Inuyasha's endless rant again. "You just told me you thought I should become a dancer five minutes ago, now you want me to become a huge, human, ramen noodle?"

Inuyasha's eyebrow started to twitch more violently than before, if that was possible.

"Fucking Kami, _no._" he hissed. "Look, I'm trying to tell you I think I might like...love...y-"

"Ohhhhhh." a long, drawn out moan interrupted Inuyasha. "Ayame, please..._harder."_ a voice moaned out.

"Are you sure Kouga? I would hate to do something you might regret later." A female voice, Ayame's of course, teasingly said.

"Ayame...no! _Don't stop!_" Kouga cried out before sighing in bliss.

Both Inuyasha and me had gone totally still, faces beet red and tried to pretend we couldn't hear them.

"Aha!" Shippo's young voice rang out, "Ayame, Kouga, we found yo...ew. What are you guys _doing_?"

_"Shippo...go AWAY!" _Kouga roared before being reduced to moans again.

"Uhhh……I think I see something red over in that bush Shippo." Soten pointed out.

Almost immediately Shippo's head popped out over the bush. "There you two are! I was getting worried when I couldn't find you. Everyone else is doing all these weird things." Shippo said, sounding disgusted. "Hiten and Kagura were being all mushy and junk in the house, Sango was beating Miroku off with a stick, and you really don't want to hear about what Kouga and Ayame are doing." he said, shuddering. He beamed down at me. "I'm hungry, can you make me something to eat Kagome?" he asked.

I sighed, but stood up, disappointed to hear we weren't going to play anymore. "Alright Shippo, fried fish sound good? Do you want some to Soten?" I asked and she nodded shyly at me. I was surprised the angry, smart mouthed brat I had met before was replaced with this shy sister little girl. (I felt horrible for Sango though. She still hadn't forgiven Soten for being her brother's caretaker.)

I walked towards the house following Shippo and Soten, trying to ignore the flashes of Kouga's thumping leg and Inuyasha's grumbles behind me. I _still _have no idea what he was trying to tell me.

**Rin and Sesshomaru**

"Rin. I want you to become my mate."

Rin blinked, thinking she couldn't have heard him right. She rubbed her ear, subtlety checking to make sure it wasn't full of earwax.

"...wait, I'm sorry, could you repeat that, I must not have heard you right." Rin said, feeling dumb for even thinking that she heard him ask her to marry him...in a really weird way.

He raised a silver brow, amusement and irritation shining faintly in his eyes, "I want you to become my mate." he repeated calmly.

Rin's mouth fell open and her fingers loosen, sending her eel tumbling to the ground if Sesshomaru hadn't quickly caught it.

"...what?" she asked dumbly.

Sesshomaru let a tiny smirk curve his mouth and carefully placed their eels against the railing, making sure they wouldn't fall over before he reached over and took her hands. "Rin." he began again. "It is really a very simple yes or no question." he paused waiting for her answer.

Rin continued to stare at him, her mouth hanging open wide enough to attract flies.

Sesshomaru reached out and gently shut her jaw closed. "I am awaiting your response to my question Rin." he reminded her and she swallowed noisily.

"But...I'm a human." she finally managed to say.

He allowed his smirk to wider a fraction. "Yes."

"And...I'm not very noble."

Sesshomaru nodded and started to lean a little closer to her, becoming distracted by the lovely lips forming extremely dumb responses.

"And you're a very noble demon."

"Don't forget a handsome and powerful demon." he reminded her, tugging on her hands to bring her a few steps closer.

She swallowed again, her gaze dazed and focused on Sesshomaru's lips that were slowly coming closer to her own.

"And I have a huge family of powerful males who would happily kill you for looking at me like this." she said breathlessly.

He wrapped his arms around her, and nuzzled her neck, enjoying the little gasp she let out.

"Let them come." he breathed against her skin before taking her lips with his own.

Rin's eyes fluttered closed and she clutched his kimono with both fists as she fell into his kiss. Her knees grew weak and she trembled as she gave herself up to him.

Slowly he drew away, his golden eyes boring into hers. "Well?" he asked.

She blinked. "...what was the question?"

Sesshomaru smirked again, "Rin." he purred. "Would you-"

"Rin!" Jakotsu called out as he ran up the bridge, "there you are! We've been looking all over for you! Come on, we're hungry and we have lots of rumors to drop." Jakotsu said, rubbing his hands together in glee before noticing her position with Sesshomaru. "How come you guys are all wrapped around each other like that?" he asked sounding confused.

Rin turned red and forced herself out of his arms. She smiled widely at Jakotsu, "Oh nothing Jaks, I was just a little cold but I'm fine now. Want to get going?" she asked Sesshomaru, grabbing her eel before nearly running towards Jakotsu.

Sesshomaru grinned again as he watched her retreat. There was in way in hell he was letting her off that easily, but that flustered and dazed look on her face made the chase a lot more fun.

He followed them, giving them the illusion of privacy as they walked back into town to meet up with the others.

Bankotsu sighed in relief when Rin and Jakotsu came into view. "Good, you're back. Lets all of us spilt up and then in two hours we'll meet at the edge of the woods at the South end of the town." he told everyone quickly, wanting to go out and get something to eat.

Everyone nodded in agreement and Jakotsu grabbed hold of Rin's arm, "I'm going with Rin!" he announced and dragged her off.

Sesshomaru watched them go, and decided to let her be. He wanted to give her some time to think over his offer.

And to begin to crave it...

"So Rin." Jakotsu began to say after buying a bowl of oden from a vendor. "What were you _really _doing wrapped up in Cutie's arms?" he asked.

Rin sighed, and wondered if it would be worth it to try and lie to him. But she really wanted to tell _someone. _"Kissing him." she admitted.

Jakotsu squealed, almost chocking a swallow of his soup. "Seriously?" he asked. "You have to tell me, is he a good kisser?"

Rin smiled slightly and took a bit of her now cold eel. "I don't have much experience, but as far as I can tell he is." she said shyly.

"You have to tell me everything Boss. Did Cutie really drag you all the way out there just to kiss you?" he demanded to know.

She hesitated. "Well..no."

Jakotsu turned to glare at her, "Well? Don't leave it off there!"

Rin nibbled on her lip and tossed her half-eaten eel away, suddenly not so hungry.

"Well." she began, starting to get annoyed with all the 'well's she was using, "I think he asked me to become his mate." she said, quietly.

Jakotsu squealed again. "Oh my Kami you lucky bitch!" he playfully shouted. "You're going to become the Lady of the West!" he stopped and studied her, "You _are _going to say yes right?"

Rin rubbed the back of her head, "I honestly don't know Jakotsu. I barely know him. And the idea of becoming queen of somewhere...I mean, I would make a _really _horrible queen."

Jakotsu waved her concerns away, "That's why they have advisers, do you really think a king knows how to rule his own country by himself?" he asked as Rin tried to figure out that bit of logic. "But you probably should get to know him better." he mused.

He eyed a few soldiers standing around in a group. "Did you hear about that witch Naraku has employed?" he asked loudly, "I hear she rapes men in an old hag form and turns them bald." he smiled with satisfaction when some of the soldiers started to squirm uncomfortably.

"I don't know how I could say yes. I have so much to do yet, and how do I know I would be happy with him?" Rin asked, after Jakotsu was done.

Jakotsu shrugged, "Try talking to him, get him to buy you presents, see how it works out." his grin turned wicked, "And if he turns out to be a total bore at least you have stuff to make up for the time lost!" he told her cheerfully.

Rin smiled ruefully, "Thanks Jakotsu, that helped me so much." she told him sarcastically.

Jakotsu patted her on the shoulder before taking another sip of his soup. "That's what I'm here for Boss. Hey! Did you hear about that old witch stealing men's seed?" He called out loudly again.

**Two Hours Later**

"Well, that was successful, wouldn't you say so Rin?" Jakotsu asked cheerfully as they started heading towards the meeting point.

"Sure, we only got kicked out of five places, glared at by fifteen soldiers, and three death threats from men you asked if they preferred for you to steal their seed instead of an old bag." she grumbled.

"Like I said, a successful run."

Rin shook her head at him, "Look, there are the others." she pointed out to a few huddled forms just outside the shadows of the woods.

"Well let's not keep them waiting." Jakotsu started to walk faster, Rin easily keeping pace with him even in her kimono.

"You guys find anything out?" Rin asked as they approached, the whole group sliding into deeper shadows without anyone remarking they should.

Bankotsu shook his head, "I got nothing, but I think a bunch of the soldiers are worried about staying on Naraku's side. Maybe we can get some of them to turn." he suggested, shrugging his shoulders helplessly.

"Anyone else?" Rin asked, only to be met with negative statements.

"Damn it." Rin muttered, not noticing Sesshomaru's raised brow at her language. "There has _got _to be an easier way to do this. We have less then a week to find information and we barely have anything.' she mumbled, her mind whirling to find an solution.

"Perhaps _I _can be of service." a voice called out.

Everyone reached for their weapons and searched the darkness. Jakotsu's eyes blinked, telling himself it couldn't be true.

"But I'm afraid I have some conditions if I am to help you." The man, who had been hiding in the shadows stepped out into the moonlight.

"I want Jakotsu."

Jakotsu gasped. "Oda!"

Oda Nobunaga's teeth flashed in the light, giving him a predatory look. "My love." he purred back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: **OTL**- One True Love

Hehe. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	42. Confidence Problems

**Kannalover- **Thank You! I know, poor Kag. And it gets worse. (Sigh) I'm so mean to her.

**Kyo San 0.07- **Thank you!!! And thank you for reviewing so many times!

**My name Is R.C- **Don't worry about it, I promise I only shed a _few _tears when you didn't review. (Hehe, kidding.) I'm glad you liked the Sess/Rin scene, normally I'm not to good with my kissing scenes. And about Inuyasha and Kag...well you'll see. Thank you for reviewing this time!

**Japanese Dreamer- **Yep look at that! Jakotsu had a guy stashed away all along. I really couldn't leave Jakotsu with out a guy, Inuyasha and Sess were going to be forced to kill him if he kept hitting on them. Hehe. Enjoy the new chapter.

Mediaminer-

**OrlandoLover- **Hehe. Thank you!

**Mischievous-Angel-** No, you didn't really make me cry. Just my usual attempt at a joke that totally fell. (Sigh) I love Jakotsu to!!!! At least in this version, I've heard he isn't really a nice guy in the anime. And you can expect more irritating interruptions! Hehe... Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy the new chapter (hopefully).

**Horsechick- **Awww, thanks. I think you're pretty sweet to.

**Inuluvher151- **Thank you! (I like Jakotsu to.) About how Inuyasha confessing his love...well you'll see.

**Kagome123- **Hope you didn't have to wait long.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or Snow White and I am making no money off this fic.

* * *

**Seven **

Oda Nobunaga started to walk towards Jakotsu, looking like a dangerous animal stalking his mate while Jakotsu quickly kept stepping backwards. Oda's shoulder length brown hair was pushed back by the wind, and his dark eyes glittered fiercely with possession and love, giving him the air of a fallen angel.

"Jakotsu." he said, sounding like he was savoring the name on his tongue, "You knew I wouldn't allow you to walk away from me once I made you mine. What made you think you could just leave my life and my bed so easily?" he asked, still slowly pursing him.

Jakotsu swallowed noisily, looking slightly scared yet his eyes roved over Oda's form lovingly. "Oda...I...I don't know what to say." he finally stammered out.

Oda's jaw tightened. "You have no reason why you left me three years ago? Three damn long years Jakotsu!"

By this point, everyone was just staring at the two of them. Bankotsu actually dropped his beloved sword in shock, Renkotsu and Suikotsu were moving restlessly, Rin couldn't stop blinking and even Sesshomaru's golden eyes were slightly wider then usual.

Jakotsu cleared his throat and forced himself to stand his ground. "I have a very good reason why I left." he said, trying to sound convincing.

Oda quirked a eyebrow, a action that strangely reminded Rin of Sesshomaru, "I would love to hear it." he said, his voice almost feeling like silk rubbing across their skin.

Jakotsu stopped and rubbed the side of his head, his eyes glancing from side to side as if looking for an escape route. "Uhhhhh...well...you see..."

Oda impatiently waited, his hip cocked to the side as he continued to stare at Jakotsu.

"...you were to much for me!" Jakotsu shouted in frustration finally.

Oda lost the arrogant pose and blinked in confusion. "I'm sorry?" he asked, sounding bewildered.

Jakotsu raised his hands helplessly only to lower them again. "You were to much. Everything you did _meant _something. You watched over the weaker members of your village, you were loyal, you loved me so well, and you wanted something..._more_ in your life." Jakotsu looked helpless again, "I was only the son of a robber, I didn't care enough to do anything great. I didn't measure up to you, you deserved so much more then I could give you." he rubbed the back of his neck, "Then I met Taromaru and I thought maybe I could be someone to deserve your love." he explained, not looking like he was pleased with the words.

He looked away from Oda and bit his lip, "And I thought...maybe if I left you could find someone better to replace me, the perfect man who was your equal in every way. Not me." he finished sadly.

Rin's mouth moved, making noiseless words that made her look like a fish out of water. Who the hell knew _Jakotsu _of all people had confidence problems?

Oda made a sound of disgust, a curse slipping softly out of his mouth. Faster then Jakotsu could blink, he was suddenly in front of him, one arm wrapped around his waist while the other cradled his cheek tenderly in his palm.

"You foolish man. If only you had come to me instead of running away. There is _no one _more perfect for me then you, you're my heart, my soul and my life. If anyone is unworthy it's me. You could have anyone you want, you're handsome, brave, funny, bright, and cheerfully annoying. And for whatever reason _you chose me." _Oda whispered, sounding honored. "Me, only a lowly soldier was being courted by the prince of thieves."

Jakotsu smiled slightly, "Oh come off it, you could have whoever you wanted to." he said, starting to sound slightly happier.

Oda snorted. "The Lord of the West could love me and want to make me his king but I would turn even him down for you."

Sesshomaru made a tortured noise in the back of his throat but thankfully kept silent otherwise.

Oda looked deep in Jakotsu's eyes. "I want only you, I _love _only you. And I don't believe you're so stupid you think I will let you get away from me twice." he told Jakotsu, before leaning down and passionately taking his lips with his own.

Rin smiled, unexpected tears filling her eyes. It was so _romantic. _

The other men were shuffling nervously, coughing or clearing their throats as they waited for the couple to separate.

Jakotsu cleared his throat and everyone looked up to see him grinning within the circle of Oda's arms.

"Everyone. This is Oda." he said happily.

Sesshomaru looked faintly sick, "We realize that Jakotsu." he almost growled.

His smile turned sheepish. "Oh, right. Well, Oda this is everyone!" he announced.

Oda grinned down at him, as Sess tried not to notice his lips were slightly swollen. "I didn't know you traveled with people with the same name Jakotsu."

"Oh sorry, that's Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Lord Cutie, and Rin, our leader." he introduced him proudly to his friends.

Oda studied Rin carefully, "So. You're the daughter of Taromaru." he stated.

Rin frowned and stood taller. "Yes." she answered back, not understanding why she was feeling defensive all of a sudden.

"You think you can follow in your father's footsteps?" he asked bluntly, still watching her. "You don't look like much."

Rin stiffened. "I am more then capable." she said frostily, with a cold glare she had picked up from Sesshomaru. What was this guy's problem anyway?

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm holding you responsible if anything happens to Jakotsu." he warned, his eyes trying to stare her down.

Rin's mouth twisted up in a cruel way no one knew she could make, "Likewise." she agreed. "If I hear Jakotsu isn't feeling treasured in your relationship you're answering to me."

"And me." Seven said in unison, stepping up to their leader.

Jakotsu sniffed. "Aw guys, that's so sweet." he turned around and punched Oda in the arm. "And if I hear you threatening Rin again, you're out in the doghouse for a year." he warned.

"If he's still alive to go to a doghouse." Sesshomaru added softly, sending Oda a cold glare that put Rin's to shame.

Oda frowned, but broke his glare with Rin.

"What are you all doing here? If you're still part of that rebel group now is the worst possible time to be here." he warned.

Jakotsu hit him on the arm again, "Hey! You just said you were going to help us, you can't back out by telling us it's to dangerous!" he snapped.

Oda grimaced. "That was for dramatic effect." he mumbled but sighed in defeat when Jakotsu continued to glower at him. "I don't know how much I can do. I swore loyalty to Queen Kikyo-"

"Soldiers swear loyalty to the crown, not to the bitch who pretends to have it!" Rin snapped. "Princess Kagome is at the head of the rebel army, if you fight for Kikyo then you're a traitor."

Oda sighed, "Come off it, she can't still be around." he paused. "...Is she?"

"Yes." Seven and Sesshomaru said, all glaring at him.

Jakotsu leaned up closer to Oda's ear. "Don't knock Kag, we all like her and she's a old friend of Rin."

He looked down at him in shock, "You've all met Princess Kagome?" he asked, surprised at all the nods. "Is she capable of ruling?"

Rin gritted her teeth. "She'll be better then her father." she told him.

He thought for a moment, before nodding, "I can talk to the honest men I have, see if they'll make the switch with me. I can give you a list of all of the generals and their abilities and skill in battle." he offered.

Rin blinked as she realized why he could help them. "You're the Oda Nobunaga Sayo was complaining about!" she exclaimed, forgetting she didn't really like him.

He nodded. "And I suppose your friend...Lord Cutie was it? Was the one who beat him up?"

Sess regally raised a white brow. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Oda snorted. "The man's a fool, but even he isn't stupid enough to choke himself when he's drunk. And he wouldn't stop rambling on about some white haired samurai freak. You're the only one matching that description in town today."

Sesshomaru reminded silent, staring at him impassively.

"Jakotsu." she interrupted the men's staring contest, turning all eyes on her. "Are you positive we can trust him?" she asked, jerking her head in Oda's direction.

Jakotsu nodded rapidly while Oda scowled. "I'm completely sure he's trustworthy. We don't have to worry about him betraying us." he assured her.

Rin frowned, still not convinced. She glanced back at her men, "What do guys think?" she asked, wanting their opinions.

They hesitated. "Well." Bankotsu finally began, "I'm not getting any bad vibes off him, and it would be nice to be able to go into town without worrying about Jakotsu pissing off the wrong straight man and getting us beaten up or killed."

"...We'll keep a close eye on him." Suikotsu finally decided

"And he should now better then to cross Seven. I haven't been able to practice my more..._painful _skills in so long I might be a little overeager when the first chance comes up." Renkotsu added, his voice low with warning.

To Oda's credit he didn't swallow or look scared, he only nodded as if he understood Renkotsu's threat and the rest of Seven's silent reassurance they would act on it to.

Rin silently cursed herself, not sure if she didn't like him because of her instincts warning her away, or because he hadn't liked her first. "And you Sess?" she asked, talking to him for the first time tonight without a stupid little blush on her cheeks.

He made them wait a moment. "We'll see." he finally decided and Rin nodded at his answer.

"Ok, we need a plan for tomorrow. What story do we want to make up?"

"Maybe we should play ours for a little while yet." Sesshomaru suggested. "I'm sure with Jakotsu's.. nature,-" Sesshomaru struggled to explain, "- it would be foolish to try to disguise ourselves differently. Let's give the citizens a chance to forget Jakotsu before we change."

"Hah! If you want to wait till people forget about me, you're going to be waiting a looong time." Jakotsu boasted which Seven ignored, but gave Oda the opportunity to whisper something in his ear that Sesshomaru really wished he couldn't hear.

"Stay like this longer? I'm don't know-" Bankotsu began to say before getting suddenly caught off by Jakostu's squeal.

"That's a _great _idea! We should totally do that!" he exclaimed excitedly as the others blinked in confusion.

"...why?" Bankotsu asked. "There's really no reason to do so."

"Of course there is! Like um...welll..." as Jakotsu struggled to come up with a good reason, Rin narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion, why was he so eager to stick with the story they come up with? Surely he didn't want to stay in one crowded room with three other men when he had just found Oda...wait, he wasn't trying to keep things the way they were because _she _was in the same room as _Sesshomaru _right?

He damn well_ better _not be.

"Because Sess is right, I think it would be hard to disguise us at this point in time. You saw me tonight, I wouldn't be safe if I pretended to be someone else!" Jakotsu said, happy he finally came up with a half-logical reason. ...Sort of... "Besides, what could I do that would make me look at someone else?" he asked.

Rin studied him. "You could pretend to be a woman." she mused, looking him over. With some more make-up and stuffing he would make a believable woman... eh, who was she kidding? He would be cuter then _her_ as a girl.

Jakotsu scowled at her, and cuddled closer to Oda. "Why would I want to be a girl now that I got my Odakins back?"

'Odakins' blushed and cleared his throat loudly, "Jakotsu. Let's save the pet names for more private times, shall we?" he subtly begged.

Jakotsu beamed up at him, "Whatever you want Oday pie."

Rin sniggered under her breathe before forcing herself to calm down. "You wouldn't really be a girl Jaks, and wouldn't you want to walk through the streets with Oda at least once without any insults or attacks from jerks like a straight couple? Imagine all the pretty things he would buy you." Rin coaxed and watched in satisfaction as Jakotsu's eyes went hazy with desire.

"I did see that big pretty ring in the market today, and...No! Stop tempting me with shiny babbles!" he yelled covering his ears while he glared at her.

Renkotsu cleared his throat softly, "Actually, I think they're right. When I was out I did some searching for our next hotel and they're all out of our budget. The one we're in is the cheapest one for the moment. I believe we should stay as we are for a few more days to save funds before we change stories and check in somewhere else." Renkotsu explained.

Rin gnawed on her lip, "Crap." she mumbled. Finally she sighed. "Fine, we'll stay for a few days, but we still need a plan on what to do tomorrow." she continued to think, before she slowly started to smile.

"Bank, do you know if that general you hate is still around?" she asked him, vaguely remembering him complaining about people he hated a few weeks ago.

Bankotsu scratched his chin, "Old Seikai? As far as I know, he's still pretty big in Naraku's army, why?"

"Well, I was thinking, what do you think would happen if we...swayed some of Naraku's important generals and such to our side?"

"Like bribes?" Bankotsu guessed.

Rin shook her head. "No, you can't buy a person's loyalty, Naraku would just pay more then us. I was thinking more in the terms of_ fear._ You've been meaning to get him back, right?" she asked mischievously.

Bankotsu's smile grew as he caught her meaning, "Freaking YES!" he cheered. "What's your plan Boss?" he asked eagerly.

Rin's smile matching Bankotsu's own, she explained.

* * *

**Kagome and the Dwarf's**

"That was a wonderful meal Lady Kagome." Soten said shyly as she chewed her last bite of dinner, smiling at me nervously.

I smiled back, wanting the young girl to feel welcome. Kami knows she wasn't get much of one from half the other dwarfs. "Thank you Soten. I'm glad you enjoyed it." she blushed slightly before running off with Shippo after her brother excused her from the table. I was still amazed at how she had changed so quickly from that smart mouthed arrogant brat to this shy, careful little girl.

Sango carefully kept her eyes on the plate in front of her as Soten passed, doing her best to be polite to the girl, but was still resentful. I couldn't completely blame her, this was the girl who had been caretaker to her brother. But really, what else could she do?

But aside from all that her wound had been healing well, and Miroku changed his earlier assessment and tentatively decided she could lose the sling in a few days and start practicing with her weapons again as long as he kept a eye on her (and it wasn't just so he could watch her run around in that tight, leather uniform.) Everyone else's wounds had healed as well and they were all eager to head back to their mines tomorrow. Hiten wanted to trade some jewels and gold for weapons and money before we met up with Naraku.

My eyes wandered over to Rin and Seven's empty seats and tried not to sigh. Had it really only been this morning they left? One day since Hiten and Sango found their siblings? Three days since Kikyo's death? I can't believe it's all happening so fast... And I hope they're alright, any-

"Yo." Inuyasha interrupted my thoughts, "Stop worrying, I'm sure everything's fine. You know they'll look out for each other." he reminded me before finishing off his soup with a loud slurp. "Besides, worrying gives you all those ugly lines, do you wanna get wrinkles early or something?"He asked.

I scowled, "I do not have ugly lines!"

"To do."

"To not!"

"To do."

"To-"

"Can ye save the fighting for later child?" Kaede interrupted as she stepped into the dining room.

"Kaede!" I cried out, jumping to my feet and rushing over to hug her. "Thank Kami you're here, so much as happened."

She nodded solemnly, "I know child. Ye told me some of the news in our last correspondence, remember?"

"Right." I agreed before gently grabbing her arm and leading her to the dining table, "Here sit down and eat, you must be starving." I urged her.

She smiled at me and gratefully sat down, accepting the plate that was passed to her already loaded with food. "Thank ye child."

I sat back down as she slowly drew a bit to her lips, "Tell us of yours first Kaede, how are the people responding to Kikyo's death?"

She swallowed quickly, "They aren't. Naraku has not told them of it."

"Naraku hasn't mentioned to his own people Kikyo's dead?"Kouga repeated, looking shocked. "Why not? That would be the best way to get people to sign up for the army if they wanted to get the rebel who killed their queen, even if she wasn't well liked."

I bit my lip, unease filling me. Damn it, she was _dead_ why was I still so worried? It wasn't like she could come back from the dead.

Kaede shrugged, "I do not know either why he chooses to keep it a secret. Perhaps he wants to rule in her stead? However, I have contacted all our allies and soldiers. They are marching here, and they will start arriving the day after tomorrow. We must prepare a clearing for them."

Hiten nodded, "There's a clearing a few yards back, we can clear some trees from there tomorrow to make room." he suggested.

"How many are arriving Lady Kaede?" Miroku asked, his attention off Sango for the first time since she was wounded.

She wiped a piece of cloth across her mouth, cleaning away crumbs. "As I mentioned before, we have 300 villages, ten or twelve lords, and as ye army's should be arriving soon? Somewhere between 10,000-15,000 men."

I sighed in relief, almost wanting to cry, "Thank Kami, Rin said Naraku only had 10,000." I said, remembering the letter that had arrived before dinner from Rin.

Kaede glanced around the room, "Where is Rin and Lord Sesshomaru? Should they not be back from collecting Seven?" she asked curiously.

I nodded, "They did come back a few days ago, with the last four loyal members of Seven, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu. They went ahead to the town next to Kikyo's palace, hoping to find information. Already we know how many people Naraku has at the moment, Naraku's been spreading rumors of a witch who can save soldiers from death, and three strange soldiers who could possibly be the un loyal Seven members." I explained.

She nodded in understanding, "That was very well-thought of them." she praised. "But why did Lord Sesshomaru go along?"

I shrugged, "Well, his excuse was that he wanted to see how Seven worked together, he was thinking of hiring them for his own country. But I really think he went to get close to Rin." I said, smiling at the thought of Rin twisting, big, tough, cold Sesshomaru around her fingers like a puppy.

Briefly I filled in her on the battle, Sango's brother and her entire village being controlled by Naraku, and Hiten finding his little sister.

"You have done much in my absence." Kaede murmured. "Tell me, has Kanna returned?"

I shook my head regretfully. "No, she hasn't. I'm really worried something bad happened to her." I told her, worrying again before remembering about the lines Inuyasha mentioned.

"Poor child." Kaede sighed. "I only pray it wasn't painful."

The room fell into silence, everyone thinking about Kanna and all the others who had been lost because of Kikyo.

Ayame cleared her throat loudly, never being one who was great with huge emotional crying scenes, "Will you be staying with us here then?" she asked.

"If ye will take me. Our allies know were to go, all that's left is a formal declaration of war from Naraku and a location for the battle." she said grimily.

I looked down, playing with my chopsticks. I couldn't believe it, almost seventeen and in a matter of days I was going to go to war to fight for the throne that should have been mine. So many people were coming to fight for me, how could I allow them to risk losing their lives just for me?

"Excuse me for a minute." I mumbled, pushing myself up and walking towards the door, desperate for fresh air.

I pushed open the door and let it close loudly behind me, gulping in mouthfuls of the night air. How many lives would be lost during this battle? How many would be men on my side? Kami I couldn't stand this...

"Kagome." Inuyasha said softly, stepping up behind me and placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked.

I sighed and shook my head, "I wish there was a way to save all those lives Inuyasha."I whispered, tilting my head up to gaze up at the stars.

He sighed as well and carefully curved a arm around my shoulders. I stood still for a moment, before relaxing and leaning into him. "Yeah, I know Kag." he said back, and let us stand there in silence, just looking up at the bright lights up above us.

"Do you think all of this is going to matter in 100 years? Or to the next generation of people?" I asked Inuyasha suddenly. "What's the point to all this fighting for power?" I asked, feeling frustrated, "Only a few people will enjoy that wealth and influence for a few years before they die, leaving only suffering." I said bitterly. "And then what? Will our children even care about this struggle?"

Inuyasha was still silent, considering my words. "Well." he began. "If we do this right, get you back on the throne, it probably won't matter to our kids, because they'll only know peace. I would rather have healthy, ungrateful brats, then starving, bitter, children in a country." he said, but as if he wasn't entirely sure it didn't make sense.

I blinked, surprised by his words. "Your right Inuyasha." I replied.

"Yeah? I mean, I know." he said, his voice completely smug despite the hesitance before.

We continued to wait outside as he waited for me to relax and get ready to go back in.

I breathed in deep one more time. "Thanks Inuyasha." I told him, slowly stepping away from his arm.

"No problem." he said easily back, but looked like he wanted to leave his arm where it was by the way he kept looking at my shoulder.

I shivered and pushed the door back open, ready to ask the one question I realize I had been to scared to ask before. Why this suddenly occurred to me after standing outside with Inuyasha, I didn't know, only that it was time to ask.

I sat back down in front of Kaede and opened my mouth before I could stop myself.

"Kaede. Why do I have that Book?" I asked and sat back as I waited for her answer.

* * *

**Sesshomaru and Rin**

Rin sighed as she opened the door to their room and walked in, Sesshomaru noiselessly following her in. Seven had gone to their own room, Bankotsu muttered threats under his breath towards Sesshomaru while Jakotsu and Oda parted tenderly from each other, no one wanting to interrupt them.

"What a night." she moaned, "I just want to collapse and fall asleep." she muttered before she stopped and cursed under her breath. Damn it, she had forgotten to ask her men for a futon!

She looked longingly at the futon lying on the floor and sighed again. "You can take the bed Sess, I want to sleep beside the window." she said smoothly, internally sniggering with joy at her good excuse.

She yelped when Sess wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I'll move the futon then. I won't have you sleeping on the floor." he said disapprovingly, before releasing her, carefully picking up the futon and transferred it over closer to the window.

Rin swallowed. "What about you?" she asked nervously.

He arched a brow, "I will be sleeping beside you of course."

Rin's eyes went wide and she started to splutter when he took hold of her wrist and start to gently tug her over.

"Calm yourself Rin. I will not ask you to do anything you feel you aren't ready to do." he said soothingly, and Rin wanted to wail that she _was _ready for that...but not ready at the same time.

He reached their futon and gently pushed her down as he sat behind her. "You brushed my hair for me, I can only do the same." he told her, untying the white ribbon that held her hair back and carefully spread it over her shoulders.

Rin had to fight herself not to arch into his touch and purr. She _loved _having her hair played with and brushed by someone else. Some of her favorite memories were of her mother brushing her hair, or running to Hiten or Ayame's room after a nightmare to be calmed with long gentle strokes of a brush or hands running through her long hair.

Not knowing when he had picked it up, Sesshomaru drew the hair brush down her hair, trying not to smirk when his sensitive nose caught how much she enjoyed this simple act. He would have to remember this...

He leaned close to her, "Rin." he said, his head so close to hers, his breath stirred the dedicate hair around her ear, "You have not yet answered my question."

Rin swallowed again, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "It's not that I'm not honored or flattered by the request Sesshomaru." she began, sighing when his finger 'accidently' brushed over the shell of her ear, "But I hardly know you. We've only met a few months ago-"

"We've known each other since I saved you as a child." he reminded her, trying to be gentle as he worked out a tangle.

"Officially met then." Rin corrected herself. "And that doesn't mean I know everything about you, and I'm sure you don't know everything about me. For all you know I could sacrifice chickens to Sayo and dance around a tree stump once a month in my free time."

"No you don't" he said calmly, "Where ever would you get a chicken in the middle of the woods?"

"You know what I mean." she said, exasperated.

"I know you're one of the most amazing woman I've ever met." Sesshomaru said suddenly, "You're so young, but stronger then any general I've ever had. You are brave, clever, and you care so much about other people. That's what I know." he said simply, deciding not to mention she had some of the nicest lips he'd ever seen either.

Rin was shocked in silence, not knowing what to say, "Sess, you're making me out to be more noble then I am. I mean, I'm a horrible morning person, I snap at people when they whisper around me, and I hold a sword better then a needle." she argued, "I would make a horrible mate and ruler."

Sess set the brush down, having made sure her hair was almost as perfect as his and expertly started to braid it.

"I have decided you do not have to give me a answer so soon." he announced and Rin sighed, thinking some of her logic had gotten through to him. He slid his arms back around her and gently brushed his lips over the skin behind her ear, noticing she shivered when he touched the thin flesh there. "I will drive myself so deep under your skin, you'll demand to marry me." she felt his lips curve against her skin as she stiffened, "Whenever you are ready." he added softly, and moved back to let her get up.

"I will get dressed for bed, perhaps you should do the same. If we are to carry out with this plan of yours, you will need the rest." he told her, getting up and heading for the screen standing in the corner of the room.

Rin quickly changed, grateful for the quick break before Sess emerged from the screen, the hair gathered on top of his head had been moved to the nape of his neck.

He held out a hand and after taking a deep breath, she placed her own in his grasp and allowed him to pull her towards the futon. They laid down, and Rin was glad when he didn't wrap himself around her, only holding onto her hand as if that was enough for him.

As Sess's breathing started to even out, Rin stayed awake and stared out at the bright lights that one by one were being turned off and placed away until the next night. She carefully went over all the details of her plan, tweaking a few details here and there until she felt it was perfect.

As she allowed her eyes to flutter close, her lips curved upwards, positive Bankotsu was going to be freakin' amazing in tormenting the poor man.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

AN: Review!!!!!!!!!!!! (Please?)


	43. Mr Romance

AN: New chapter, yay.

**Japanese Dreamer**- Thank you! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

**My Name is R.C-** Thank you! I loved writing the guys reactions to that part. (I can't wait to do Inuyasha and the other dwarfs hehe) And thank you for the idea about Kouga and Ayame's relationship! I wasn't going to write anything, but I'll think you'll enjoy what happens. Thanks for reviewing!

**Cat**- Eh, fairy tales always have one true loves in them, I figured Jakotsu deserved one. (Hehe.) And I'm sorry you were so shocked, I didn't realize who he was till I looked him up. But it's kinda funny Jakotsu can wrap a guy like that around his fingers right? I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

**Whitetiger-Isabella**- Thank you! I hope the plan doesn't disappoint. (God knows it took me long enough to come up with...)

**Kagome123**- Thank you!

**Orlandolover**- Did I mention my beta didn't edit that chapter? Sorry for missing those mistakes, I can't use grammar if my life depended on it. Thanks for reviewing, hope you like the new chapter.

**Mischievous-Angel-** I really hope the plan is good, I really had no idea what it would be when I wrote that part. I have a really bad habit of doing that...(Blush) thanks for the review!

**Extremely Important Note!**

For those that have forgotten, the Book is something Kag found when still with Kikyo and looking around the palace's library. She found a letter from Kaede warning her to trust her gut before anyone else, two papers attached to the flap part and a dot that sucked her back to her parent's time. The cover is kinda thick and on the inside, a flap can be opened. On the flap side two papers are tied to it with black dots on them that you have no idea what their purpose is, and on the actual book part is the black dot that brings Kagome back to see her parents. You can go ahead and read the chapter now.

* * *

**Kagome**

Kaede didn't even pretend to not know what I was talking about, as her face turned more solemn and she set her spoon down, lacing her fingers together across the table.

"Ye've found the Book, then have ye child?" she asked calmly as the room went completely silent.

I nodded, "Yes I found it in the library when I was still at the palace. I was able to bring it here with me."

"There is very little I know about the Book." she began to tell me, "I hope ye read the letter I enclosed in it?"

She paused while I nodded and continued on. "Soon after ye were born, Midoriko created this book for ye. She was afraid she might not be able to see ye grow up, and there were things she wanted ye to know about her life."

I blinked, "So that's why I see scenes from my parents life. She wanted me to know how she and Papa met." I said, trying to swallow a lump down my throat. "But if she was worried about her life, why didn't she take more precautions?" I asked.

"Kagome, ye mother was a powerful miko. When wasn't her life in danger?" she asked wisely.

I nodded, "Well, that makes sense." I admitted, "But I don't understand the extra paper. Why would Mother give me blank paper instead of a hand written letter, or a message, or something." I said, frustrated.

Kaede just looked at me, "As I remember Kagome, there are two circles on the papers." she reminded me gently.

Somehow I resisted the urge to scream 'I don't want papers with circles on them, I want my mother!' and got up, "Well thank you, Kaede, but I really need to clean the table up." I said, forcing myself to sounds cheerful when I really wanted to cry that my mother chose her job over me.

"Why don't you just go to bed Kag, me and Kouga can take care of it." Ayame offered, sounding worried.

"Hey! When did I volunteer myself to clean up duty?" Kouga asked, sounding offended.

Ayame glared at him, and Kouga's yelp echoed through the dining room when her foot connected with his leg under the table."...you go ahead Kag." he said weakly.

I smiled gratefully at them, "Thanks guys." I said, and escaped to my room.

**

* * *

**

**Rin**

Rin slowly woke up, her eyes lighting on the city outside the window.

She absently watched people roaming around the streets, seeing this and that and running different errands. She felt her hand enclosed in something warm and strong, and smiled sleepily as she turned towards it, stretching her body so she was comfortable in her new position. She cuddled the hard warmness under her chin, sighing happily.

"Ah Rin? You wanna get up anytime soon?" Jakotsu asked her, sounding amused.

Rin's eyes popped open to see her men staring down at her in curiosity, the view of their legs blocked by Sesshomaru sitting next to her and allowing her to snuggle with his hand under her cheek calmly.

She shrieked and almost jumped up, letting go of Sesshomaru's hand as if it burned her while she sent her blanket flying over his head.

"What are you doing in here?" she stammered, embarrassed to be caught clutching at Sesshomaru's hand like a stuffed toy. She snatched the blanket off of Sess and wrapped it around herself, trying as hard as she could to fight the blush blowing up in her cheeks.

"It's almost ten Rin, you've been sleeping for hours." Jakotsu told her cheerfully. She half heartily glared at them as she made her way around to the privacy screen where her clothes waited.

"And you couldn't have woken me up sooner?" she mumbled, pulling off her sleeping garment.

She could almost see the honest look Jakotsu was fixing on his face.

"We just assume you were to tired from last night to wake so early."Rin gritted her teeth at the seemingly innocent remark. The problem with Jakotsu was that he could say the most neural thing in the world and it could still be taken as a insult. What he just said could be taken as her staying up late last night from their meeting and needing extra rest or it could be seen as her having wild monkey sex with Sesshomaru till morning.

She sighed. She really wished he would teach her to do that.

"Has Oda made up that list on the different generals yet Jakotsu?" she asked, deciding to ignore his response. It was to early to play word games with him.

"Not yet but he promised he would have it by this afternoon." Jakotsu told her through the screen.

"And you guys remember what you're supposed to be doing right? You aren't going to sneak into some dark alley and make out all day?" Rin asked suspiciously.

"Of course we'll do what we're supposed to Boss, we can make out when ever we want, how many times come when we get to spend other people's money on make up and clothes?" Jakotsu asked brightly.

Rin finished the knot on her obi, and started slipping on her weapons.

"Alright. Do you other three remember what you're doing?"

"I am finding out information about Seikai." Renkotsu said promptly.

"I am investigating the army doctors and sick soldiers." Suikotsu remembered.

Rin nodded, even though no one could see her. "Right. I'm still glad you thought of swaying the healers to our side last night Suikotsu." Rin told

him proudly.

Bankotsu sighed. "I'm lugging the dirt around." he said glumly. Rin grinned as she shook out her braid and stepped out from the screen, silently laughing at the pout on his face

"Ah cheer up Bank, you get to do the fun part tonight, so you have to do the boring part today." Rin reminded him.

Rin almost jumped when Sess moved suddenly behind her and gathered her long hair in one clawed hand. "And I will be with you." he said, tying a ribbon around her hair to keep it at the base of her neck.

Rin swallowed but forced herself to step forward once he was done.

"Whatever you want." she said nonchalantly. "I still want to get someone in the palace just to learn the layout, so I'll be looking around to see if there are any jobs open. We'll all meet back here at around six for one last meeting and preparations before we move out. Agree?" she asked and the others nodded.

"Good, I'll see you later then." she said, and with one last glance at Sesshomaru, her men cleared out of the room.

She frowned, noticing the lack of tension and distrust between her men and Sesshomaru but decided to worry about it later. She avoided looking at Sess and instead headed for the door without looking back.

"Well if you're going to follow me, we better get a move on." she said as cheerfully as she could, still confused about last night.

She stopped when his hand curled around her upper arm gently, stilling her.

"Here." he said from behind her, extending his arm around her waist to hand her something wrapped in paper.

Curiously she took the package and ripped open the strings. It wasn't her birthday and she didn't know of any holiday today. What would this be for?

She gasped when the paper cleared away. "Sess, it's too much!" she protested, even as her finger ran lovingly down the fine chain.

It had been the jade pendant she admired in the shop window yesterday. It was a thick, green crescent moon with a intricate purple dragon curling around the shape and resting on the curve. It hung from a long silver chain that looked like it could be adjusted to fall all the way down to the middle of her breasts, or lay against her throat.

She shook her head, forcing herself to be strong. "It's gorgeous, Sess, but it's to expensive and fine for me. I haven't even done anything to deserve it." she protested again.

"You do not have to deserve it, your only requirement is to accept it graciously from your suitor and wait eagerly for the next one." he told her calmly.

She nearly dropped it, "Suitor?" she squeaked.

He took it from her and draped it over her neck, admiring the way her chest made a nice frame for the piece before slipping it inside her kimono.

She shivered when his knuckles brushed her skin, yelling at herself for being so responsive to something as simple as the mere touch of his fingers.

"Suitor." he repeated, the faintest trace of amusement sounded in his voice.

"Come, we should not waste time." he told her briskly, placing a hand on her lower back and guided her to the door.

"But wait, I didn't say you could court me-"

"You did not have to. We agreed you would not have to give me a answer so soon, yes? This was a matter that did not require acceptance." He interrupted her as he opened the door. "Be silent now, we do not want the other guests here to think we are not married." he warned her as they went down the steps.

Rin gritted her teeth but sighed, allowing him to end the discussion.

But only for now, once they were alone again she would be giving him a huge piece of her mind.

* * *

**Kagome**

The sun woke me up the next morning, I had forgotten to draw the curtains and it shone across my bed, hitting me directly in the face. I rubbed my tear-stained cheeks, already feeling stupid.

So my mom chose to be a miko instead of a full-time mom. Poor me. She saved who knows how many people; I can't believe I'm so selfish that I would have let them die just so she could spend more time with me.

And I should be glad I got anything from my mother, and not whine about only getting those strange papers.

Remembering about the book, I sat up and searched around under my mattress, pulling it out when my fingers found its hard spine. Used to this by now, I flipped open the thin section and saw the two dotted papers, tied to the back with black ribbon.

I slowly untied the ribbon, letting the papers fall in to my lap. I straightened them up and carefully, pressed my finger in the middle of one of the black dots and waited.

...nothing happened.

I looked down at the papers in disgust. That's all they did? After what I had been through with the book, I had been expecting something bigger.

I wanted to crumble the paper into balls and throw it away, but I resisted the urge and tied them back in place.

Suddenly that urging hit me and I looked down at the dot embedded into the cover and sighed.

Might as well get this over with before the other dwarf's needed breakfast.

This time, when I touched the dot, the vortex opened up and sucked me in.

**The Vortex**

I landed in my palace's Great Hall where it looked like a celebration was about to take place. People dressed in their best were walking around, drinking or nibbling refreshments, laughing and talking with each other happily as they waited for the event to start.

I looked around for my parents, wondering where they were during all this and I felt like someone had punched me in the gut when I saw them and realized what this must be.

It was their wedding day.

Mama looked more beautiful then a goddess as she walked down the hall with Papa, holding his hand as she beamed up at him. She wore the traditional white kimono, the only change was her sword hanging on her hip and the absence of a white hood. I snickered, knowing Dad was wise not to expect her to obey him unless she wanted to.

The crowd grew silent, watching the couple walk past them and to the alter, smiles lighting even the sourest face.

Speaking of sour faces...I nearly jumped at the barrier when I saw a young Kikyo almost next to me, standing next to a regal looking man and woman I didn't recognize. I had to force myself to stand still, that this wasn't the Kikyo I knew and I couldn't hurt her no matter how hard I tried. While my parents positioned themselves, I studied Kikyo carefully.

She looked about seventeen years old, and smiled sweetly, looking like she was so happy to be here at my parents wedding. It was only after years of servings her that I noticed that hard look to her face that meant she wanted to hurt someone.

I made myself turn away from her, not wanting to focus on her when the greatest day in my parent's life's was happening right in front of me.

A old monk waited for my parents, looking as if he was thrilled to bind this happy couple together.

"Before we begin the ceremony today, is there a person who believes these two should not be married?" the priest asked the crowd.

My mother and father slightly turned their heads at the crowd, daring them to try and protest. A few nervous coughs sounded through the hall, but otherwise no one made a sound.

The monk broke out into a even happier smile. "Very good, we shall begin then. King Nobunaga, please take Lady Midoriko's hand- oh I see you've already done that. Then repeat after me. I marry this woman."

Papa smiled tenderly smiled down at Mother, "I marry this woman."

"No matter what the health situation is."

Papa and Mother grinned at each other, knowing exactly what type of health situations would happen to her. "No matter what the health situation is."

"I will love her."

"I will love her." Father swore fiercely.

"Respect her."

"Respect her."

"Console her."

"Console her."

"Help her."

Father grinned again, "Help her when she'll let me."

"Stay true to only her."

Mother turned slightly red when Father got that look in his eye,

"Stay true to only her." he purred.

"I take Midoriko as my wife until I die."

"I take Midoriko as my wife until I die." He said, loudly enough it seemed the whole world could hear it.

"This I swear."

"This I swear."

Midoriko repeated the vows, never leaving his eyes.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest announced triumphantly and Father pulled her into his arms and immediately took her mouth with his to the cheers of the audience.

"I announce King Nobunaga and Queen Midoriko, husband and wife!" The monk finished happily.

I swallowed, feeling tears fall down my cheeks. I was so happy to be able to watch this moment...

I cried harder when I felt the pull of the vortex taking me back, wishing I could watch my parents in their happiest moment even longer, when they still held so much hope for the future and had no idea of the troubles that would be starting in a few short years.

* * *

**Kouga**

Kouga yawned as he slowly woke up, rubbing his eyes to help him feel more awake. There was so much to do today, annoy Kagome into making a Kikyo shaped pancake so he could bite off her head, do some mining, and start

Kag on using a sword in her left hand. She probably wouldn't be very skilled by the time they had to fight, but it was important she knew a little bit of everything.

He frowned when he finally noticed something like a weight on the corner of his mattress, causing it to slump down. If Shippo had pulled that damn 'statue on top of blankets so Kouga can't crawl out' prank of his again, Kagome would be making fox stew for dinner tonight...

Wearily he lifted his head and shrieked at the sight that greeted his eyes.

"Ayame!" he yelped, jumping up in bed, "What are you doing?"

Ayame looked at him from where she sat cross-legged on the corner of his bed, chin propped up by her fist. "I wanted to talk to you." she said seriously.

He swallowed, somehow more scared with her attitude now then whenever she had been intent on seducing him. "What did you want?" he asked cautiously, wondering what was going through that pretty head of hers.

She looked him straight in the eyes, "What's wrong with me?" she asked dead on.

Kouga blinked, surprised by her blunt tone. "What?" he asked, feeling confused.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked calmly, "What's so horrible about me that you won't even consider a chance with me?"

Kouga continued to stare, "Huh?"

Ayame bit her lip, "Is it my hair? I know red isn't a common color, or is something wrong with my body? I hope it isn't my personality; I've been trying so hard not to act like a brat. Or am I to violent? I know that's something you must not want in a mate."

Kouga started to blink, wondering where this conversation was going.

"No, nothings wrong with you Ayame, you're perfect the way you are."

Ayame's lips settled in a thin line and she pushed herself to her knees, poking a finger in his chest, "Then what is so terrible about the thought of being with me? You're ashamed even to touch me, whenever I kiss you and the other's find out, you won't meet my eyes for days, and you avoid me!" she said, sounding frustrated.

Kouga was totally at a lose for what to say. "Ayame, it's isn't about you, it's me." he finally forced out, wanting to cringe when the words left his mouth.

Ayame fell back, her eyes narrowing, "Oh it's you is it?" she asked sweetly and Kouga felt dread drip down his spine at her tone. She got off his bed, smoothing down her fur skirt.

"Then I suppose you better fix whatever that problem is before you come sniffing around me again."

Kouga jerked, not sure what she was doing. "I don't understand." he admitted reluctantly.

"It's very simple Kouga. I am no longer going to chase after you.

Remember that oath you swore to me when you found me? 'I promise I'll take care of you forever'? I release you from it, you can do whatever the hell you want now. You can go off and join a traveling theater group, and I won't even blink. But listen to me Kouga." she leaned over, and held his chin up with a finger, making sure he was paying attention to her every word. "If you realize suddenly how stupid you've been and want me back, I'll consider giving you a chance. But after this whole business is over with Kikyo,

I won't be waiting around for you to reappear in my life. And if you decide you want Jakotsu, that's fine to. Just know, if you ever wanted something with me, you better go for it soon." and with that, she dropped his chin and stalked out of his room, head held high.

Kouga stared out after her, completely slack jawed, knowing that the ball was in his court now and he had no idea what he was going to do.

* * *

**Rin**

"Will you hold still you big baby?" Jakotsu snapped at Bankotsu as he tried to smooth black smudges under his eyes.

Bankotsu scowled back, "Shut up!." he snapped. "This isn't exactly comfortable you know." he said jerking his head towards Oda who was currently measuring the length of his arms.

Oda rolled his eyes, "If you wouldn't flinch every time I got near you this would be a lot faster! How many times do I have to tell you aren't my type?" Oda grumbled.

"He means me." Jakotsu added helpfully.

Rin hid her grin behind her hand, trying not to laugh at Bankotsu. But it was so hard not to, watching the man get scared when Jakotsu and Oda cornered him with jars of make up and yards of fabric.

Oda and Jakotsu had a little to much fun spending the groups money.

"If you would all shut up and listen to me while I get through this." Renkotsu said, sounding annoyed. "As I was saying, according to my research,

Seikai is very superstitious and firmly believes in sprits and other such things. This will work to our advantage if Bankotsu does not screw up and makes himself a convincing ghost."

He scowled again, "Hey! Of course I can be a good ghost! You just wait

Renko." he swore.

"A man named Kao reportedly swore revenge right before Seikai ran him through with his sword." Renkotsu reported, thankfully ignoring Bankotsu.

For whatever reason, soldiers noticed him looking very nervous that night." Renkotsu informed them.

"Yeah, that's great Renkotsu, but we have no idea what his guy looks like. The guy's a moron, but he might notice the ghost who's haunting him doesn't look like the guy he killed." Bankotsu pointed out.

"He was wearing a helmet when he was killed." Renkotsu replied back calmly. "Seikai never saw his face."

Jakotsu beamed, "And that's why I bought one of those cute war helmets!" he announced proudly and suddenly started to pout, "But then Renkotsu put dents in it and made it look ugly." he said glumly, sending a look to Oda.

Oda sighed, focused on keeping Bankotsu quiet and still without knocking him out. "I'll buy you another one honey." he said distracted, writing a number down.

Jakotsu beamed happily and went back to smearing green paint over Bankotsu's neck.

Rin grinned briefly again before shutting out Bankotsu's frantic scream when Jakotsu went in with the lipstick, and went back over her day.

Something had seemed strange about the town's mood but she hadn't been able to put a finger on it. But now she knew, no one knew about Kikyo's death.

When she causally mentioned it this morning, all she received were blank and confused stares. For whatever reason, Naraku had told no one about the dead queen. She couldn't figure out why though, maybe he wanted to rule in her place? She would have to talk to the others later about it, they didn't have time to focus on it tonight.

The only job open at the palace was for a maid, and she had considered briefly sending in Jakotsu in dressed as a woman but thought someone might be able to place him anyway. No matter what her men said, she was really the only one safe from getting caught, since she hadn't been seen since she was a child. She seriously doubted Naraku spent a lot of time with his servants, so it wasn't likely he would notice her either. And they desperately needed the palace's blue prints.

She just hoped her men wouldn't be too worried when she told them she already accepted the position.

"Is something wrong?" Sesshomaru's soft voice broke through her thoughts, and she snapped back, suddenly acutely aware she had been rubbing the pendent while thinking.

She groaned internally, knowing Sesshomaru would be furious when he found out what she had done. But it wasn't like he needed to find out anytime soon, right?

With a quick glance around the room, she slid the necklace back into her kimono, glad no one had seen her. "I'm fine." she mumbled back to Sesshomaru.

He studied her a moment longer, before turning his attention back to Bankotsu's plea's for mercy.

Jakotsu smoothed out some of the powder covering Bankotsu's face, looking for any flaws before nodding in satisfaction. "Alright Oday pie, he's all yours."

Oda smiled evilly, almost looking like he was going to break out into maniacal laughter any minute. "C'mon ghost boy, let's go play dress-up." he purred, pulling on Bankotsu's arm to a screened off section of the room.

Bankotsu send a terrified glare Rin's way, who only received a cheerful wave for his pain before disappearing behind the curtain.

Rin glanced out the window, noticing the rapidly fading sun. "Hey Renkotsu, want to grab Suikotsu and set everything up before the sun sets? We'll meet you there when Oda's done. Jakotsu go with them, you'll be fine without Oda for a while." Rin ordered them. Jakotsu pouted, but followed Renkotsu and Suikotsu out the door.

Rin sighed and slumped against the wall, feeling a knot forming in her shoulder. She could rest for a little while. Oda would probably take his time with Bankotsu's clothes, even without Jakotsu near by.

She felt a large warm body slid in close next to her and could have cursed.

In getting rid of her men, she left herself conveniently alone with Sesshomaru.

"You know, I think I'll go see how Bankotsu is doing, the poor guy looked pretty scared." Rin told Sesshomaru, taking a step forward before being stopped by his hand wrapping itself around her arm.

_Again._

She really needed to have a talk with him about this...

"You can not tell me you do not enjoy his terror." Sesshomaru told her bluntly, pulling her close and rubbing her tense shoulder. She sighed and let her head fall forward when he found her knot and began easing the pressure.

"What are you so frightened of Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, as normally as if he was asking her the time.

Rin straightened. "Frightened?" she repeated, disbelieving.

"Frightened." he repeated calmly, not letting up his touch so she couldn't think clearly. "You like my attention and my affection, but you still are so...skittish." Sesshomaru remarked, almost sounding puzzled.

Rin blinked, thinking she knew what he was getting at. "It really isn't you Sess, oh yeah right there." she moaned. "But it isn't quite me either if that makes any sense. I'm just...not ready to marry or mate." she was trying to explain.

Sesshomaru paused, "Explain." he ordered.

Rin sighed, half in pleasure and half in dread, "I've been hidden away for so long Sess, I haven't seen anything. I don't know anything about the world, or what it looks like. I don't know anything about Japan for that matter." she said, trying to be more specific in her answer.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment, finally having eased one knot and moved on to one she hadn't known she had. "You fear being tied down to soon." he said slowly, and Rin sensed he was really trying to understand her.

Rin nodded, "Yes, I need more time. And I don't want to get attached to something I can't have. Oh Kami, you have great hands." she breathed.

Sesshomaru frowned. "Something you can't have?" he repeated.

Rin snorted, "I doubt you're going to wait for me, you need a mate. I thought that was the reason for your bride campaign, or whatever you called it." she reminded him, arching into his touch.

Sesshomau blinked, suddenly remembering his search for a mate was what had brought him, Inuyasha and Miroku to Kikyo's doorstep and in the middle of this war in the first place. Funny how it had brought him here with Rin.

"Rin." he said, leaning close to her, his hands finally stilling on her shoulders. "I am more then willing to wait for you." he murmured against her hair.

Rin blinked and turned around to face him, "But why?" she whispered. "I don't understand."

Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side. "I do not understand either." He admitted. "I just know I want you, and I do not deny myself." he said firmly.

Rin rolled her eyes, "Aren't you Mr.Romance." she said, half ticked off and half flattered he wanted her.

Sesshomaru started lowering his head to hers, "I find truth much more arousing then romance." he murmured, watching as Rin's eye's fluttered closed and gently slipped his lips over hers.

He pulled away first, recognizing her need for oxygen before she did. He gently stroked her long tail of hair while they stared at each other, not sure if they wanted to shatter the moment with words.

"Sesshomaru." Rin said, wanting more of his lips, "I think I could fall for you." she said truthfully, pulling his head back down to hers.

Sesshomaru growled slightly in acknowledgment before taking her mouth again, rougher this time, trying to imprint his claim on her soft lips.

"Do you want to come with me?" Rin asked suddenly, breaking away from his lips.

"After this whole business with Naraku is over with? I know you won't be able to get away much, but when you can, would you?" She asked nervously, hardly believing the words were coming out of her mouth.

Sesshomaru looked down at her and opened his mouth-

"Rin I seriously want to kill Oda right now, Jakotsu be damned." Bankotsu whined from behind the curtain.

"How were you ever the lieutenant of anything, much less a rebel movement? You're such a wimp." Oda complained right back, trying to push him out of the curtain. "Move it!" he ordered.

"Not until you get these freakin' feathers off my head!" Bankotsu shouted back.

"I told you before, the feather's are staying!"

"No they aren't!"

"Yes. They. Are."

Rin sighed and Sesshomaru desperately wanted to punch the wall. She stepped away from him, and he forced himself to let her, knowing this wasn't the time or place for such a conversation.

"Bankotsu! If you rather have those feathers on your head and instead of other places I will not mention, get out here now!" Rin ordered.

"But Rinnnn." Bankotsu whined like a spoiled brat.

Sesshomaru didn't bother with threats, he stalked towards the curtain intend on dragging Bankotsu to the meeting point himself if it meant he could tell Rin his answer sooner.

* * *

AN: Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	44. Into the Fire

**Lovemeetsdeath- **Thank you! I'm happy you think so. And hopefully by now, you know if Jakotsu ends up with Bankotsu or not.

**Nightlife Maiden- **I know, I'm sorry about the lack of Inu/Kag fluff. Once I get Sess and Rin settled, I'm going to try to focus more on them. Enjoy the new chapter!

**Japanese Dreamer- **Thank you! And I'm sorry about the huge wait, it just took me awhile to finish.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Inuyasha or Snow White and I am not making any money off this fic.

'' That's when the little voices in pretty much all the guys head start to talk. You can consider this voice their inner Youkai, the voice that tells you right from wrong, or the voice that says what you're really feeling, it depends on the male hearing the voice at that time. I'll only put this in when that happens. (hehe)

* * *

**Rin, Seven, Oda and Sesshomaru-**

Rin tried to ignore Bankotsu silent gloating next to her as she looked over the house. Just because she agreed the feathers on his head were slightly ridiculous, he turns into a boasting moron.

"Is everything ready Renkotsu?" Rin whispered quietly.

Renkotsu swept over everything once last time. "The guards and other household members will still be asleep from the potion I slipped them this evening. We are ready." he confirmed.

She nodded and glanced over at Bankotsu. Oda and Jakotsu had done a really good job on him. His ragged and dirty army uniform looked like he had just crawled out of a grave, while the moonlight made the fake blood on his chest look very real. What was visible of his face looked like it was decomposing. Briefly she wondered if Seiko would call their bluff when he realized Bank didn't reek, but hopefully he would be too terrified to notice. The rest of his head was hidden under Jakotsu's 'cute' war helmet. But the effect was amazing, even Rin had trouble hiding a gasp when she saw him out of the corner of her eye, forgetting Bankotsu wasn't a ghost.

She looked at her men, "Let's do it." she ordered, drawing the hood of her black cloak over her head.

Her men nodded solemnly, covering their faces with the hood in one smooth motion. When Jakotsu 'gently' nudged Oda, he followed suit.

Rin looked one last time at Sesshomaru, who agreed to stand outside and play look out. "You remember the signal?"

He nodded once, "Good luck."

She smiled briefly, before picking up her bag and leading her men into Seiko's house.

* * *

**Seiko **

Seiko sighed, rolling over onto his back. He had been jumpy and waiting for something to happen all day, even though he had no idea why. It must be the stress of the job affecting him. He just had to try to get some sleep and things would be fine in the morning.

_Dong_

_Dong _

_Dong_

Seiko shot up in bed, sweat beading on his face at the sound of the bells. Where could that have come from? There wasn't a temple near his home for miles. It must be his imagination, it must be.

_Dong._

_Dong. _

_Dong._

Low laughter echoed from down the hall as chains clinked and rattled. He pinched himself, to see if he was really awake or if this was only a dream.

Suddenly the noises stopped. Seiko stayed still, waiting to hear if any more sound would emerge from the silence. After a few moments, he assumed there was nothing, and laid back down on the bed.

He cried out when cold hands grabbed him, quickly wrapping even cooler chains around his body. He struggled, but was quickly subdued when a hooded figure slammed his hand into his gut.

Now bound, the figures stepped back, two on either side of him and one at his head, and slow footsteps were heard down the hall, getting louder and louder as they came closer to his bedroom.

Seiko whimpered, "Please, don't hurt me." he begged.

"Oh I won't hurt you." a voice paused. "Much."

The man who had spoken stepped through the door of his bedroom and Seiko gasped, dread gripping him. "Kao!" He cried in fear.

Kao's ghost smiled coldly, "Good evening General Seiko. It's nice to see you remember me." it said as it glided closer to him.

Seiko started to shake, rattling the chains wrapped around him. "Don't...Don't come any closer!" he begged.

"And what are you going to do if I come closer, hmm? You killed me once, you can't do so again." the ghost said tauntingly as it moved closer.

"What do you want?" Seiko whispered fearfully.

The ghost seemed to think for a moment. "What do I want? I want many things Seiko, mostly being able to live again. World peace would be a close second, third," he paused again, "Revenge."

Seiko started to wail. "Please don't hurt me, it was war, what else could I do?"

"You could have faced me like a man rather then kill me from behind." Kao snapped.

"I was afraid." he whimpered pathetically.

"Don't even try that. You _enjoyed_ the killing." the ghost spat out.

Seiko didn't answer, he only started weeping.

"Your lower then dirt." the ghost said disgustedly, "It would be a mercy to put you out of your misery."

"No! Please, no." Seiko begged, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Kao shook his head, "I should drag you down to hell right this instant, but your more use to be alive then dead."

Seiko immediately perked up, "Just tell me what to do." he urged, "I promise, if you just give me a chance I can be useful."

The ghost considered him for a moment. "I want you and your men to join the rebel's army."

Seiko jerked, "Betray Kikyo? Are you insane?" he shouted, forgetting his fear of Kao in face of the larger one.

"Are you saying your more frightened of Kikyo then me?" Kao asked in incredulously.

"Hell yes."

"Then you have no use to me." Kao hissed and drew his arm up. Almost instantly, the black hooded figures reached into a black bag they carried and started to throw dirt on him.

"Into the grave you'll go." Kao giggled madly as he was covered from head to toe in a fine layer of soil

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry, I'll do it!" Seiko shrieked as soon as he felt the dirt covering him.

"Good. In four days time, take your men and meet a group of six men and one woman a few miles from the north end of town. Follow their instructions no matter what they say and Seiko, I will know if you double cross me. I will be watching you." Kao warned.

Seiko nodded rapidly, "Group of seven people. Four days. Got it."

"And one more thing before I leave you Seiko. Tell _no one _of your change of heart if you do not want me to come back." The ghost warned, leaning close to Seiko.

He quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips on his forehead, ignoring his cries in his ear. "Good night." he whispered, before pressing a nerve in his neck and putting him to sleep.

Suddenly cheerful, Bankotsu bounced on his feet, flicking the helmet off. "In your face Renkotsu! I _said _I would make a good ghost!"

* * *

**Urasue's Lab**

"My Lord? The preparations are ready whenever you are." Urasue told Naraku, not meeting his eyes. The raw pain in them was to much for her to face.

Naraku didn't move his gaze from Kikyo's body. This would be the last time he would ever see his beloved in the flesh, after this she would be clay. "Leave us." he ordered harshly.

She bowed submissively, walking backwards out of the room, Yura following her holding a jar with a red haze inside.

Naraku moved closer to Kikyo's body, ignoring the roaring fire that lay at the other end of the room. "Oh Kikyo." he breathed, stroking her cold cheek. "I'm so sorry. Sorry about so many things. I should have been stronger. If I hadn't let my lust get in the way, you would be alive and Kagome would be dead." he swallowed, "I only wanted her so much because she looked like you." he explained, sitting on the edge of the table and drew her body into his arms.

"Do you ever wish things had happened differently? Or that we had met in a different time, or a different place? Some times I wish we had. I wish we were born in a different time, where we both weren't so hated, where we wouldn't have turned out so bitter. You know how I wish we met? As children, when we were still innocent and pure." he whispered, "We would have met each others eyes and that would have been it. No one else for the two of us; No Kagome, no Inuyasha, no jewel. Just Naraku and Kikyo, Onigumo and Shima, content with only ourselves." He smiled to himself. "I know you would you call me a sentimental fool if you could hear me but that how I feel."

He leaned down and tenderly kissed her forehead. "I promise Kikyo, it will be different next time around." he swore. "Next time."

He forced himself to stand up and lay her body back on the table. "Urasue!" he called hoarsely and she immediately walked back in, Yura on her heels.

"Are you ready my lord?" she asked almost kindly.

He nodded and grabbed the end of the table as he wheeled it towards the waiting fire.

He looked down at his Kikyo's face one last time, her features oddly peaceful in the light of the flames.

And he pushed her into the blaze.

* * *

**Rin**

"That was fun wasn't it?" Bankotsu asked cheerfully. "We should really do that again." he suggested as the group walked back to their hotel.

Rin grinned, "Nice job Bank, I was really impressed." she said admiringly, "That kiss at the end was a little weird but he got really scared."

"I'm just glad we don't have to carry those bags around since we left the dirt at his place. It just didn't go with my outfit." Jakotsu informed them.

"And we wouldn't want that." Renkotsu replied dryly.

"I'd like to play that trick on some of the doctors I've met today." Suikotsu grumbled.

"Oh!! Can we?" Bankotsu begged.

"We'll see." Rin told him, as she became increasingly aware of Sesshomaru moving closer to her. It seriously was not fair how good that man looked with his profile highlighted by the moonlight. No normal woman stood a chance.

"And that bell part? That was a nice little detail." Bankotsu continued to explain. "We should make that part of our act every time."

"I'm still not sure we can trust him in battle." Rin broke into Bankotsu's rambling thoughtfully. "I wouldn't want a general that afraid in my army. And he still might try to betray us, he seemed genuinely scared of Kikyo." she added.

Renkotsu shrugged elegantly, "Then we can make him tell us some of the army's formations, attacks, and such, and lock him up during the battle. The point is so the other side doesn't have him." he explained.

Rin nodded, "Good idea. Hold up for minute guys," Rin asked, and her men immediately stopped, even Oda who only rolled his eyes a bit.

"Tomorrow I'm giving you a bit of a free day. Find out some more information, but otherwise do what you want. I have my own little project to do." Rin said vaguely, hoping they wouldn't ask for more information.

"Just what is this project Rin?" Renkotsu asked suspiciously.

Rin blinked innocently, even though they probably couldn't see it. "Getting into Naraku's palace and doing some searching."

"WHAT?" her men almost roared.

"Rin, what the hell are you thinking? That's insane!" Bankotsu hissed.

"It's to dangerous!" Suikotsu protested.

"We need someone to get inside!" Rin shot back, "Naraku knows what all of you looks like, I doubt he'll even give me a second glance! Besides, when does Naraku hang out with servants? I'll be safe and we need the palace blueprints!" Rin argued.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked softly, "Why is this so important when we will be fighting them on a battlefield?"

"Because we need to cover every angle! What if Kagome or Inuyasha or someone gets kidnapped and if we have to sneak into their dungeon? What if we have to go in to set off a few traps? Or what if we have to get innocents out? We have to be prepared." Rin urged.

"I don't like this." Jakotsu replied back.

Rin sighed, "Me either, but it has to get done. I promise I'll be fine. I can take care of myself. Trust me."

There was a small silence as her men considered her words, "If your not back by midnight, we're storming the castle to get you back." Bankotsu warned.

Rin nodded, "Fair enough." she allowed.

Sesshomaru moved closer to her and took her hand briefly, squeezing it before allowing her to pull out of his grasp. She took that as his permission to go.

Renkotsu sighed, "Let's get back to our hotel. It's going to be one hell of a day tomorrow."

* * *

**Next Morning**

* * *

****

**Kouga**

'_You are such a moron. I can't believe I'm half of such a wuss." _Kouga's demon said in disgust.

Kouga scowled, not realizing he was only frowning at himself. "Shut it." he growled, confused enough about what to do then add to that with a nosy, horny demon.

'_Make me.'_ it snarled back.

Kouga's growled half heartedly as he pushed his covers back and rose. He had been thinking day and night and he still had no idea what to do about Ayame. She couldn't be serious right? She couldn't have given up on him, that just wasn't Ayame. When Ayame wanted something, she grabbed it with both arms and all thirty two teeth and never let go.

He should know, it took a week for the bruising and teeth marks to finally fade.

But Ayame must be bluffing; she had been after him to long to let him go so suddenly. It was probably just some dumb female mood thing.

'_How many times do I have to repeat it before it sinks into your thick head? You. Are. AN. Idiot!! Go after her before someone gets there before you!' _

Kouga snorted, "Come on, who's she gonna go after _here? _Every other male is taken, including Shippo since Hiten's sister got here. I'm the last guy around, I've got no competition. I got plenty of time to make my move." he assured himself.

Kouga heard a faint clunking sound deep in his mind, almost as if someone was banging their head repeatedly against a wall. _'Idiot.'_

Kouga forced himself to ignore his demon as he got up, dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast, and the usual lustful attack by Ayame. Just like always.

He peeked around the corner, making sure she wasn't hiding to jump on his back, he looked up to make sure she wasn't clinging on the ceiling to pounce on him and he looked behind himself just to make sure she hadn't gone for a sneak attack today.

Nothing.

He frowned, but told himself she must be biding her time, trying to lure him into a state of false security before jumping him. See? Just like always.

His eyes never stopped moving, they ran up and down every wall, shadow, closet, space and hole in the wall to see if Ayame was about to leap out and tackle him but she never appeared.

'_How did I get stuck with such a idiot? _Why _couldn't I have been _Sesshomaru's _demon? Hell, I would take Shippo at this point!' _Mini Kouga grumbled.

Kouga ducked into the living room, making sure she wasn't hiding in there, before checking out the closets in the hall. He even checked under the lamps.

'_I bet Sesshomaru wasn't this dumb when it comes to Rin. He probably strode towards her, said 'you belong to me' and swept her off her feet in some really cool move before stalking off with her. _He_ never checked under a rug to make sure his girl wasn't about to jump him. He'd probably jump her first. You're so lame Kouga.'_

'Shut up!" he hissed under his breathe, dropping the carpet back on the floor. Where was she? He had never gone this long without being fondled/tackled/molested by her since the moment she healed from her wounds from when she came.

He finally made his way into the dining room, where most of the dwarfs were already seated and waiting for Kag to bring out breakfast.

He dropped down into his seat, trying to ignore them. Damn it, why the hell was he paying so much attention to them today? When _didn't _Hiten cuddle with Kagura, keeping her close to his side, while she played with his braid. And Miroku was _always _coddling Sango since the attack, even though the pleased blush on her face was slightly new. And that damn mutt was _still _drooling in the direction of the kitchen door, half for the food, but mostly in the anticipation of seeing Kagome herself. Hell, it looked like Inuyasha still had some saliva left over from dinner last night on his chin, as gross as that was.

This was normal business around here. So why the hell was he just noticing this big gaping ache in his stomach?

The door swung open, and Kouga nearly sighed in relief when Ayame bounced through. There she was. Now she would sit next to him in her usual spot, try to keep some body part of theirs touching at all times and probably grope him under the table when he was done eating. He would jump, yell, run away, and she would try again at lunch. Just like always.

She smiled brilliantly at the dwarfs, "Morning!" she said cheerfully, and sat down next to Kagura and Hiten.

Kouga felt his mouth drop open. What the hell was she _doing? _She never sat over there, not in all the years they lived here. She was always next to _him._

"Hey Ayame." Kagura replied back, "How did you sleep?" she asked.

"On my back." was Ayame's quick response, "I probably don't have to ask how _you _slept." she said with a pointed glance at Hiten's arm while they both smirked.

Kouga blinked slowly, completely bewildered. How could she just make normal conversation and joke around when it felt like the earth was shaking under his feet? And she hadn't even looked at him once yet!

"Breakfast!" Kagome chirped merrily as she walked in, a huge plate of food in her arms. Shippo and Soten were close on her heels, carrying pitchers of cold tea and water.

"Oh Kami, I love you...r food Kagome." Inuyasha added, his gaze focused on the plate and a certain pile of flesh nestled against the dish's edge.

Kagome blushed slightly, "Thank you Inuyasha." she said proudly, while the two kids grimaced.

She passed the plate around, the kids following it to pour drinks and settled down in her seat.

"I have such good news." she gushed, obviously in a good mood.

"Yeah?" Hiten asked, the others looking interested.

"A letter from Ayame's people finally came this morning!" she announced, sliding a slip of paper out of her sleeve and handing it over to Ayame. "They say a small number of them can sneak pass Kikyo's borders to here to make plans and meet the rest of the generals and such. Then they'll sneak back to attack Naraku's troops from behind the day of the battle."

Ayame touched the letter almost caressing it. "Sayo." she breathed, her eyes filling with tears as Kouga's fists clenched under the table. "When can they be here?" she demanded.

"Two days time." Kagome took a sip of tea Shippo had poured for her, her eyes twinkling, "I hope you don't mind that I've already written a response, welcoming them here. I was just so excited for you." she explained.

"No, its fine, I'm excited to. I've missed my people and my country so much..." she trailed off, emotion getting the best of her when one tear trailed down her cheek.

She wiped it away, quickly getting herself under control. "I can't wait!" she exclaimed unable to tear her eyes away from the message.

"I hope you don't mind but I also asked Sayo to bring someone specific to come and visit you that I remember you telling me about." Kagome said innocently. The other two girls stared at her, before slowly grinning.

A smile slowly lit on Ayame's face, and a blush bloomed on her cheeks, "Oh..._him_? I..I don't know what to say Kagome."

'_HIM?' _his beast roared. '_Just who the hell is HIM?'_

"Thank you is perfect." she teased.

Ayame grinned, "Thank you." she repeated.

"Now eat something, we all have to get out strength up." Kagome ordered, to which Inuyasha immediately began shoving food in his mouth at a disgusting rate to try to please her. He was awarded with a sunny smile while Kouga started to feel ill at the soft smile on Ayame's face.

'_No competition huh?' _his demon taunted.

Kouga didn't respond, choosing to violently stab his food instead, imagining HIM spelled out in big letters.

His demon sighed again, '_Idiot.' _

* * *

**Rin**

Rin forced herself to take deep breaths as she walked toward Naraku's castle, her men anxiously watching her go. She didn't let herself look back, even when she felt Sesshomaru's eyes boring into her neck and swept a hand down her nape to get rid of the sensation. It didn't work, but it made her feel slightly better.

Even though he had 'allowed' her to go, Sesshomaru was still angry she had decided to go without consulting him first. He hadn't said a word to her all night besides hugging her tightly, and then giving her a hard kiss this morning. Her lips still throbbed if she thought about it to much.

She shook her head to clear away her thoughts as she neared the palace gates. She couldn't think about him, she had to concentration on the task ahead of her.

"Name?" a guard called down to her.

"Asuka." Rin called up the name she had chosen for herself. "I'm the new maid."

"That sounds right, let her in." he ordered and the gates slowly opened.

She allowed herself a moment to take another deep breath before she walked through and into Naraku's world.

For as horrible and sick Kikyo was, she had kept a very nice castle. The road before her was long, but she could see the palace, raising above in the mountains. Gardens and small buildings dotted the landscape but the design of the palace was such that it was the only thing you could pay attention to. Naraku had made the right choice not to change any of the designs since he had taken over.

Rin focused on the castle and the landscape for most of the walk over, making mental notes on where it seemed a lot of guards stood, where a good place to hide was, and how far it would take from the castle back to the gates.

She was just about to talk up the steps when she noticed a small old woman struggling the carry two pails of water inside.

"Here, ma'am, let me help you." She asked, taking hold of the yoke and putting it over her own shoulders.

The old woman smiled, "Thank you child, that really is a heavy burden for such a old woman like me."

Rin smiled back as she followed the woman inside into a kitchen. "It's no trouble ma'am." she said politely, setting the water down where the old woman indicated.

"Now what's a pretty young thing like you hauling water around?" the woman teased.

"I just accepted a job here, my name is Asuka."

"Ah, well I'm a cook here, my name is-"

"Mayu?" Rin guessed, her eyes wide.

The old woman blinked and looked at her suspiciously. "Yes, how did you know that?" she questioned.

Rin swallowed and took a chance, "Kagome says hello."

"You there!" another woman shouted while all the blood drained from Mayu's face. "You better be the new maid that was hired."

Rin submissively bowed, "Yes ma'am."

"It's about time you got here. There's a lot of work to be done and not a lot of time to do it. Follow me." she ordered. When she turned around, Rin met Mayu's eyes, mouthed 'I'll be back' and quickly followed her while Mayu stared sightlessly at her back.

"Don't talk to me, but you may call me Hari." the woman ordered. She stopped in front of a room and pointed to it, "Clean." she commanded and quickly left while Rin rolled her eyes at her back.

The room was nothing special, so Rin quickly cleaned it and stepped outside to do some searching.

Only to find Hari there.

"You're done? Good. Follow me." she ordered.

And so the morning went. Rin would clean, try to leave and find herself blocked by Hari.

She was getting ready just to knock the annoying woman out and stuff her in a closet after the fifth time, when Hari sighed, "I have to let you go get lunch now. Go back and see Mayu, she'll give you some scarps." she ordered and marched away.

Rin stood still for a moment, debating whether to go see Mayu or sneak around and decided Mayu was a safer bet. It was smart to make allies inside the palace itself.

"Child, are you going to stand there all day or come down with me?" Mayu asked, exasperated from behind her. Rin turned around to see Mayu standing in the hallway with a plate of food in her hands. "Come along then." she ordered and Rin obediently followed.

Mayu let her inside a small room and closed the door, handing the plate over to her.

Rin said down on the tiny cot pushed to the wall and took a bite, closing her eyes in bliss. "Hmm, you must have been the one to teach Kag to cook." she moaned.

Mayu folded her arms over her chest, "How do you know Kagome...Asuka is it? she asked.

Rin shook her head, "Not my real name, made it up. " she said, slightly distracted by the food. "I'm really Rin."

_"Rin?" _Mayu gasped, "But...but you're supposed to be dead!"

Rin shrugged, "So's Kagome, but she's still around."

"Kagome's still alive? Oh thank Kami." Mayu breathed, closing her eyes and falling against the wall. "But how?"

"Naraku never killed her, he just chased her out into the woods where she found me and a lot of people angry at Kikyo."

"You must be the ones leading the rebellion." she guessed.

"Good, you've heard about that, that's why I'm here actually. I need blueprints of the palace and a way to get messages across to loyal servants working here." Rin told her.

Mayu nodded firmly, "I will help with that."

Rin looked up from her lunch, "You can get me blueprints?" she asked eagerly.

"Of course I can. I could draw you a map myself. But it so happens the keeper of the map room is in love with my cakes." she explained. "And he owes me a few favors."

Rin looked up again, "And he isn't loyal to Kikyo or Naraku?" she asked.

Mayu shrugged, "We will find out. I can meet you in town after the palace's dinner."

Rin stood up, scraping the last of the food off her plate and into her mouth.

"I'll meet you at the bridge in the north end of town." Rin said, trying not to blush in remembrance of what happened on that bridge.

Mayu nodded, "Very well, I'll see you there." she turned to leave, after picking up Rin's plate. "Rin?"

"Yes?"

"Can you let Kagome know I'm happy she's still alive? And that I intend to give her the scolding of her life for not letting me know earlier."

Rin grinned, "I promise to tell her."

"Thank you." Mayu nodded and left.

Rin scowled down at her dirty hands; "Back to work." she mumbled and left.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Soten cracked one eye open and slightly turned her head to make sure Shippo was peacefully sleeping still. She made sure to tire him out during their game of tag today, so she could so what needed to be done without distraction.

Slowly she sat up, careful not to make a noise that would alert Shippo and wake him up. All the dwarfs were busy at the mine, her brother out in the woods with Kagura and Kagome had left Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha to continue her training. She was becoming quite the threat.

With her dragon fluttering over her head nervously, Soten made her way to the house, ignoring with all of her will the still warm treats Kagome had left on the table for dinner tonight. She sat down at her brothers desk and carefully wrote out a letter, making sure to be neat and precise. Before sealing it, she thought for a moment, and decided there wasn't any more information that needed to be included. Koryu landed heavily on her shoulder and he gently rubbed her cheek with his nose, almost the same way she had seen Sango's cat act with her.

"Lets hope this is the right choice Koryu." she murmured softly as she slipped the paper into a harness strapped to his leg. He looked down at her, almost asking her if she was sure she wanted to do this, before flying back to Naraku.

She watched him go until he was less then a black spot in the distance, still unsure about what she had just done.

* * *

AN: Review! And I'll let you yell at me about Soten's intentions without a compliant. 


	45. Revelations

**Cat- **Thank you! And it's going to get much, much worse for Kouga. Hehehe. (You know, it's good I don't go to therapy, I'd probably find out I secretly hate men.) And about Soten...well you'll find out more about that later.

**Whitetiger-Isabella- **It had to happen some time right? Thanks for the review.

**Nightlife Maiden- **OMG THANK YOU! Enjoy the new chapter.

**Japanese Dreamer- **Thanks, I thought the ghost thing could have been done better but I'm probably to hard on myself. Thanks for reviewing.

**Star-Chan- **Thank you! I hope the jokes stay funny.

**Disclaimer- **I don't know own Inuyasha or Snow White nor am I making money off this.

* * *

**Kagome**

"Kagome what are you doing?" Sango yelled, frustrated at me. "Your stance is completely wrong; a light wind would be enough to knock you over."

I scowled back, still not comfortable with one sword in each hand. "What's wrong with it?"

Sango sighed, "Miroku, show her." she ordered tiredly.

Miroku smiled charmingly at her, "With pleasure my love." he cheerfully said, before suddenly attacking me so fast I was flat on my ass with no idea what had just happened.

"Monk! Be careful!" Inuyasha yelled over Miroku's and Sango's laughter.

I grimaced and got up. "Point taken, how should it be?" I asked.

Sango started to get into position, "Your legs should be spread and braced just so, your left arm here and your right arm-damn it." she cursed when pain shot up her arm.

Miroku was at her side sooner then I could blink, "Sango, what happened? Are you hurt?" he demanded.

"You should be careful to wench." Inuyasha ordered gruffly, not seeing the dark look Sango send him.

Sango batted Miroku's arms away, "I'm fine, it's been four days, I'm practically healed." she grumbled, "It's just a little sore."

Miroku's face displayed his worry despite Sango's flip answer. "I'm still worried Sango, couldn't you rest a little more, just for a few more days?" he begged.

Sango turned her dark look on him, "If I wait any longer, I'll be out of practice by the time the battle comes. I have to be ready, I won't allow my family to fight alone." she swore.

I bit my lip, and wondered if I should speak up, "Sango?" I asked, "Could I speak with you quickly?" I asked, hoping I wasn't going to do something dumb.

Her earlier annoyance with me forgotten, Sango gestured to the woods, sending a look at Miroku and Inuyasha to get them to stay put. "What's up Kag?"

I forced myself to stop chewing on my lip, so nervous I was afraid I might cut it. "I wanted to try something really quick. It should be painless." I assured her as I called my power up.

"I would have done this sooner, but I was worried I couldn't do it again. Heat of the battle and all that." I rambled as I placed my now glowing hand on her wound. To her credit, she didn't even wince; she only looked at me steadily.

I took a deep breath and poured my power into her injury.

She gasped as I forced broken muscle to knit back together, pushing my love and concern for her out along with my power, just as I had done for Miroku.

In minutes her arm was completely healed.

I leaned back against a tree, gasping for breathe. At least it didn't make me as weak as it had the first time.

"Kagome." Sango said in awe, touching her healed arm looking astonished, "That that was amazing. I had no idea you were so powerful."

"She shouldn't be." Kaede's voice rang out suddenly. She had left at dawn this morning to go out and search for herbs and different plants to add to her stock, and sure enough she was propping a basket full of plants against her hip.

"As powerful as Kagome is, it should be impossible for her to heal that quickly at her age. Healing is much more difficult then simply blasting away an enemy. You are building something and must be extremely careful." Kaede studied me thoughtfully.

"Come child, we must take a walk." she decided, pushing her basket in Sango's hands and taking me by the arm, making no complaint as she supported my weight and walked into the forest with me.

"Kagome," she began, "Just how much do ye know about the Sacred Jewel?" she asked.

I frowned, trying to understand why this was important, "I've been told it's created when a powerful miko gives her life and soul to save a child or a pregnant woman from a demon. She used her power to trap the demon and herself into a crystal, where they fight a unending battle. The one who has the jewel is supposed to have incredible power." I explained, "Just why is this important?" I asked.

Kaede was silent, carefully choosing her words, "I believe your mother really did turn herself into a Sacred Jewel, and that ye have had close contact with it."

I jerked, shocked behind belief, "...what?" was all I could get out.

"Kagome, Midoriko was an extremely powerful miko, one of the most powerful of all times. Even though ye are her daughter, it is still not possible for you to have gained so much power at sixteen. The only way ye can be that powerful is in close proximity to a Sacred Jewel."

I was still to shocked to speak so I waited for her to continue.

"Think carefully Kagome, is there anything in your life, anything at all that could be used to hide the jewel?"

I shook my head, "Nothing at all. I was never big on jewelry or knick knacks, unless Dad hid it in a piece of my furniture, but I doubt he would have ever allowed me to have it." I explained.

I paused for a moment, "Kaede, I've been thinking, if the jewel really is real, is it possible we can find it?" I asked.

Kaede looked over at me, "I don't see why not, Kikyo always thought ye were the key after all."

"See, I really don't want to have a battle with Naraku, I don't want anyone to end up hurt and killed. So I was thought, maybe we should just find the jewel and wish for his nature to be changed? Turn him into a good guy. Then everything would be ok, wouldn't it?" I asked desperately, hating how childish I sounded.

Kaede didn't response right away, instead she deposited me on a rock leaning next to a tree, making sure I wouldn't topple over before sitting down in front of me.

"Child that would be impossible." she tried to say as kindly as possible. "Even the jewel can not change a person's nature or force their will."

"Well why not? Naraku has Sango's entire family under control; the jewel is supposed to be good, so why can't it change evil?" I asked.

Slowly she shook her head, "Kagome, you have misunderstood me. The jewel is neither good or bad, it is what it's owner makes of it." she tried to explain, and sighed at my puzzled face.

"The jewel is neutral Kagome. It depends on the character of the wisher on what it becomes. You could change Naraku into a kind man, but you would have to taint the jewel before it could ever be done. And Kagome, corrupting the jewel changes a person."

"Fine, how about I just wish him dead?" I asked, not entirely kidding,

Kaede shook her head again, and I was slightly amazed at how patience she was being. "Let me tell ye a story Kagome, about the last time the jewel was supposedly seen. The legend says that a jewel was found by a pregnant woman after a miko saved her life. The woman, fearing the power of the jewel gave it to a local priestess named Tsubaki, thinking it would be safe with her."

Kaede paused a moment to readjust her legs, "All was well at first, Tsubaki had promised she would make a pure wish in order to free the miko and destroy the demons for good-"

"Wait, say that again." I demanded. Surely she didn't mean it.

Kaede held up her hand. "Wait Kagome." she ordered and I forced myself not to beg her to tell me. "But Tsubaki decided before she destroyed the jewel, she would use it. It was very innocent at first, she made sure the poorer families in her village had food, she brought rain during droughts and she healed a person or two."

I frowned in confusion, "But those sound pretty pure to me. Just one of those wishes would have released the miko correct?" I asked, feeling like I wasn't understanding it well since she refused to elaborate.

"Ah, but she did not have pure motives. She wanted to be well liked, she wanted to be popular, and she wanted to be able to control the villagers' lives. After awhile however, Tsubaki became...greedy. One of her greatest fears was growing old and dying, so she used the jewel to stay young forever. However, that selfish wish forever tainted the jewel and it fed the demons instead more powerful. She never wished on it again after that, but kept it close, and just that contact caused the jewel to feed on her and become darker and darker. Finally one day, the demons inside the jewel were powerful enough to defeat the miko, break through and killed Tsubaki without thought." Kaede told her.

Kagome shivered, "But what happened to the demons?" she asked.

"The tale does not say, but it is my personal belief that the demons possessed Naraku."

"What???" I yelled as I almost fell off my stone. "Naraku? How could you tell?"

"Have you never wondered just what kind of a demon Naraku is?" Kaede asked calmly. "Of course. I just assumed it was some rare octopus demon." I explained.

Kaede shook her head, "If ye look closely, Naraku has many different parts of demons. I do not know where the tentacles come, but it could simply be something the demons created for amusement. Also, Naraku is only half demon."

I looked up to make sure the sky wasn't falling. "Naraku is a half demon? How could you know that?"

"I've heard many stories in my years of travel Kagome." Kaede explained. "Naraku appeared out of nowhere many years ago, and I have decided it is because he was once human but became demon when the demons from the former jewel possessed him. This is why he is so attracted to Kikyo, the demons inside him see the same desire for the jewel as they."

I vaguely felt a throbbing in my head while I soaked in Kaede's words. "Kikyo has really weird taste in guys doesn't she?"

Kaede nodded solemnly, "Aye."

I shook my head once to clear it. "Now that that's been explained, I want to hear about being able to free the miko in the jewel." I told her firmly.

"As I mentioned before, the jewel is neutral. The miko represents the goodness and the demons represent the evil. They are equal and they have no advantages or disadvantages over the other. They merely fight, even while knowing it would be impossible for either side to win. Thus, the battle is never ending." she started explaining, and I nodded to show I was following her.

"However, this changes when one begins to wish on the jewel. If the wish is for their own gain, it will give power to the demons. If the wish is pure, it will give power to the miko. Soon, one side will have enough power to defeat their enemy, and be free."

My heart stopped for a moment before wildly beating.

"I could...I could save my mother." I breathed and I said it again, just to hear it. "I could save my mother!"

Kaede held up a hand to still me. "Aye, ye could child. But you would be saving her soul only, her body as long rotted and your mother would never posses another merely so she could live."

My excitement died down, "I'll still do it then, my mother doesn't deserve to be locked up in a glass cage fighting demons for eternity." I said firmly.

Kaede nodded, "Very well Kagome, just remember one thing. It only takes one pure wish to free the miko, but a dozen tainted ones to free the demon." she advised me.

I nodded, "I understand."

She nodded back and slowly got up, "Come along then, it's time for lunch." she told me, extending a hand to help me up since I was still weak.

Suddenly I groaned, "Damn it, I'm to wiped out to cook lunch. Sango's going to have to cook." I moaned.

* * *

**While Kagome and Kaede are in the woods...**

Sango staggered out of the forest, a slightly dazed look fixed on her face and a large basket full of herbs.

Miroku cursed under his breathe and rushed to take the basket from her, "Damn it Sango! You shouldn't be lifting anything, your arm is in no condition-"

"My arm is fine." Sango told him, shoving the basket at him. "Watch." she ordered.

In on flawless movement, Sango placed one hand on the ground and hoisted herself up, showing off her perfect one handed hand stand using her formally wounded arm.

Miroku nearly fainted from fright before he realized she was fine.

She gracefully fell over and sprang back up, "Kagome healed me." She explained to the speechless monk and hanyou.

Miroku blinked a few times before a purposeful look settled over his face, "Take that." he ordered Inuyasha, pushing the basket over to him.

He stepped up to Sango, swept her into his arms, bent her over and gave her the hottest kiss of her life.

"You really are fine." He murmured when he finally broke away from her.

"..._don't do that in front of me again you sickos!" _Inuyasha bellowed, running away from them.

Miroku grinned and hefted Sango up into his arms. She shrieked and hit his shoulder, "I can walk! Put me down!"

"No." he said simply.

"Tell me what you're doing at least!" she argued back.

Miroku's grin went wider, "Upping the intensity of my seduction plans now that your healed my dear." he told her cheerfully.

Miroku couldn't help but laugh when Sango's face turned the color of Ayame's hair.

* * *

**Rin **

Rin sighed in relief once she was outside the palace gates, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. The day hadn't gone horribly despite the unimportant endless rooms that needed to be cleaned. She had found Mayu and created an ally inside. She was creating a nice little spy network if she said so herself. And she was positive tomorrow would bring even more good news.

Hopefully anyway.

She squinted her eyes and saw her men, Sesshomaru and Oda waiting for her under the shadows the forest cast. She smiled at the warm feeling seeing them created. It was foolish and dumb, but almost sweet they were waiting for her to make sure she was safe.

"You can relax guys, I'm all in one piece." she assured them as she walked up to them, "And I have great news."

"You are not going back there tomorrow?" Sesshomaru guessed hopefully.

Rin rolled her eyes, "No, I'm still going back there tomorrow, calm down Sess, it's only for another day or two until we leave, but I found one of Kagome's friends in the palace! Did Kagome ever mention Mayu to you guys?"

"I have met her. She's one of the cooks, correct?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin nodded, "Yes, and she's the one who taught Kag how to cook."

Bankotsu started drooling, "Mmmm, I hope she's hot and around my age?" he asked hopefully.

Rin shrugged, "Your age plus thirty or so probably. But maybe she's interested in a younger guy..."

He grimaced, "I'm good. Let me know if she has a young daughter or a niece or something, alright?"

Rin waved his question away, "Anyway, she's agreed to help us. I'm meeting her in town for the palace blueprints later tonight." she explained.

Oda frowned, "You sure you want to trust her? She's worked at the palace for a long time hasn't she? She might be loyal to Naraku and Kikyo."

Rin scowled back, "We trusted you and you work for them don't you?" she shot back. "She's fine."

He lifted his hands up like he was proving he was harmless. "Hey, just trying to help."

Rin wanted to snort in disbelief but managed to control herself. "Lets just go get some dinner, and then meet up with Mayu ok? It's at the bridge in the North end of town." she told them and tried her best not to look at Sesshomaru even when she felt him staring at her.

"Let's get out of here then." Bankotsu agreed and they started heading back to town.

"Oh hey Boss, what do you want us to do with the clothing and make up we didn't get to use on Bankotsu last night?" Jakotsu asked.

Rin thought for a moment, "If Bankotsu gets his way we'll be playing the ghost act again so keep it." Rin suggested.

"Oh! Can we do it tonight? I have this other enemy I want to scare." Bankotsu asked eagerly.

"Yeah! I have this green dye I want to use, and I could make a really realistic molding effect if Bank would let me use it." Jakotsu added.

Rin shook her head, "We don't have time tonight, maybe tomorrow. Who's this enemy by the way? Is he high up in Naraku's army?" she asked.

"Uh, actually he's not even a solider. He made me eat worms when I was five and I really want to get him back-"

"And we're at town!" Rin interrupted. "Go get something to eat, we'll met up later."

Her men nodded at her, glancing once at Sesshomaru before disappearing into the crowd. Oda only followed Jakotsu.

Sesshomaru took her elbow as they walked down the street while she craned her neck to look up at him, "Why have the men become so tolerated of you?" she asked curiously.

Sesshomaru considered letting a small smile touch his lips, but decided against it. "They approve of me."

Rin snorted, "Yeah right. What did you do, pay them off?"

He looked down at her, "Would that work?" he asked patiently back.

Rin thought for a moment before sighing, "Probably not. Oh! Octopus!" she pointed out in what sounded like relief, pulling away from him to skip towards the booth.

Sesshomaru sent a longing look at the expansive tea house he had wanted to treat her to, before following her.

"Thank you!" she said cheerfully to the man behind the counter after handing them sticks of fried octopus. She paid before he even had a chance to, and rushed off to go coo over bright yellow and orange fish swimming in tanks at another store. Sesshomaru took a nibble of the meat, deciding it appropriate before taking off after her.

He watched her ogle the fish, and made a mental note to buy her a whole pond of koi fish as an engagement present. Maybe two.

Rin giggled as she watched them swim around, "They're so cute." she told him. "I love this town."

Sesshomaru wondered how she would like the much bigger cities in the West. If she thought this place was amazing, she would be completely awed by the town around his own palace.

Although Rin's reaction to the fish was very charming, he found himself growing bored of watching fish swim around in a narrow tank. He took hold of her hand and gently tugged, drawing her out of the crowd. He had been competing with Seven for Rin's attention the entire day and a half, there was no way in hell he was putting up with it from a bunch of fish.

Surprisingly, Rin followed him without complaint, though she looked a little nervous when he pulled her towards a quieter, less populated street.

Wordlessly, he pulled out a folded piece of tough silk from his kimono and handed it to her, taking her octopus so she could open it easily.

Slowly, she unfolded the cloth, looking at him until it was completely opened and looked down.

And gasped as tears filled her eyes.

It was a colored map of Japan, with routes and roads clearly marked out. Friendly towns, and large cities were indicated with a house symbol, temples with a gate and there was a small scale at the bottom left corner.

It was the most important, and rarest, object for any traveler.

She sniffed, "You got me a map." she said dumbly, half in shock and half in utter joy.

He shrugged elegantly, "You could not have thought I would have given you only a mere necklace."

Rin laughed, still gazing at the map, before looking up at him and wanted to sob.

Sesshomaru was so beautiful, the moonlight turning his skin glossy alabaster, his face solemn but as she looked closer she noticed the way his shoulders looked tense, waiting.

"I love it Sess." she told him, before throwing her arms tightly around him. Slowly he drew his arms up and embraced her back, being careful with his hands as they still held the octopus sticks.

"I will be coming with you for a month after Naraku is gone." Sesshomaru suddenly announced.

Rin picked up her cheek from where it laid against his chest and smiled happily up at him, "I would be happy to have you." she told him, feeling like her heart was flying and jumping around inside her body in joy.

She laid her head back down after he gave her a short nod as they stood there, holding each other.

Everything in her life was slowly coming together. Kagome reappearing, finding her fathers old group and slowly learning about her self-appointed uncles and brothers. (She wondered how Bankotsu would react if she called him uncle later? Or maybe Grandfather Bankotsu.)And now she and Sesshomaru were growing closer. It was more then she had ever dared to dream. She had hoped to see him again someday, thank him for saving her before going on their way, she had never expected he would want to make her his mate.

And she had never thought she would start to _yearn _for it.

...she was falling for Sesshomaru.

Hell who was she kidding? She fell the first time she opened her eyes and saw him crouching above her, a living, breathing angel come to protect and care for her.

She was in love with Lord Sesshomaru.

...crap.

* * *

AN: Review and I'll update sooner. (Promise) 


	46. Love Sucks

**I Love Kyo- **Hope the update was fast enough for you.

**Nightlife Maiden- **THANK YOU!

**Orlandolover- **Thank you.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or Snow White.**

* * *

**Rin and Sesshomaru**

Rin was seriously afraid she was about to freak out.

Love? How could she love Sesshomaru? It hadn't been enough time! She was too young, too inexperienced to know these things. How could she be sure?

But she knew it the same way she knew the sun would come up tomorrow, that Jakotsu was gay, and that as soon as she saw Bankotsu he would whine about becoming a ghost. It was so obvious she wouldn't even ignore it and hope it went away.

Rin slowly breathed in and forced herself to chill out as she wiped her sweaty palms against her skirt, carefully not looking at Sesshomaru as they walked through town.

Being in love _sucked. _Her stomach was jumpy, her heart was pounding, her head throbbing, and goose bumps erupted over her skin at the mere thought of Sesshomaru being near her. He didn't even have to touch her and she wanted to beg for him.

And she felt like she was on some kind of emotional roller coaster. One minute she was in utter joy and then the next in complete despair. And then she would get pissed off and then she would be happier then Jakotsu was after making out with Oda.

It was a little bit like an extreme period that never ended.

She _did not_ like this one bit and was almost willing to do anything to stop feeling so horrible.

But she suspected the only way to accomplish that was to give up resisting it and just become Sesshomaru's mate.

Something she both wanted and dreaded.

"Are you well Rin?" Sesshomaru asked her, eyeing her stiff form and refusal to eat anymore of the octopus. It had already turned cold.

Rin only nodded, not trusting her voice to be able to speak correctly.

She almost cried in relief when she spotted her men and Oda waiting ahead for them, extremely grateful for the distraction.

Bankotsu raised his hand in greeting, "Hey Rin, you ready to meet up with Mayu?" he asked.

Rin forced herself to grin as she dropped her cold half eaten octopus in a trash can. "If you guys are." she said casually, stepping ahead of Sesshomaru.

They all nodded in answer and fell in step with her.

"I believe the best way to communicate with the loyal servants is to pass messages along to Mayu if she is willing." Renkotsu told Rin as he walked beside her, "She will know who is innocent better then we can."

Rin nodded in understanding, "Ok, but then how will we tell the servants from the betrayers in case the battle moves into the palace?" Rin asked.

"We will have them paint a certain symbol into their arm on the day of the battle, so we know not to imprison them when we overtake the palace." he pointed out.

"You guys done with the boring stuff? Jakotsu and I picked another guy to scare tomorrow night." Bankotsu cut in, pushing Renkotsu aside. Renkotsu allowed the move, only rolling his eyes as he stepped back.

"See there's this doctor who's been giving Suikotsu a bit of trouble." Jakotsu started to explain. "He's a real bastard, doesn't care about his patients, accepts bribes, and he's been drunk on the job a few times. Total asshole, we don't want him. But then he's a good doctor and we don't want Naraku to have him either." Jakotsu said slyly.

"So I'm going to be the ghost of a patient he let die on his operating table and chase him right out of town!" Bankotsu concluded triumphantly.

"And how do you know he's not going to find his way back?" Rin asked dryly.

"Well we aren't literally going to chase him out, but we'll scare him into leaving." Bankotsu assured her.

Rin thought for a moment before shrugging, "Why not? I can't think of anything better to do."

And if she kept busy she wouldn't think so much about Sesshomaru...

"Is that Mayu up there?" Bankotsu asked as they neared the bridge and saw a figure looking down at the water, clutching something in their hands.

Rin glanced back at Sesshomaru, who nodded at her.

Maybe she should add someone to the group who had eyesight as good as Sesshomaru's... Maybe she should just drag Sesshomaru around every where with her and- No! She was not going there.

Rin nodded, "It's her." she told them and they walked out onto the bridge.

"Mayu." Rin called out softly, not wanting to startle the old woman.

She turned her head to the side and Rin could see Mayu's wrinkled face beneath a dark shawl.

"I can not stay long. Those soldiers of Naraku's take up so much of my time. They always want food." she complained as she stepped closer to them.

"These are my men-"Rin gestured behind her and quickly made introductions.

Mayu nodded solemnly at them, "It's good to meet you. Here, I have the blueprints." she handed off a bundle wrapped in cloth to Rin.

"Thank you so much." she breathed, cradling them in the crook of her arm carefully. "How did you get them?"

"I plied the map keeper with three pounds of cake, and stole them while he was sleeping." Mayu told them smugly.

"Have you taught Kagome how to make cake?" Bankotsu asked, almost drooling,

"She knows a little." Mayu said modestly, and gracefully ignored Bankotsu's blissful sigh.

Renkotsu started to explain the means of communication to Mayu, while Rin took the chance to mentally sigh all Sesshomaru's profile highlighted by the moonlight. He was so pretty he made her knees go weak in the face of it.

She wished she could draw, then she could spread him out over a hill during a full moon with only his hair covering him like a sheet and-

"Rin? Rin are you listening to me?" Mayu broke into her daydreams.

Rin shook her head, "Oh sorry, what were you saying?" she asked.

"Are you intending to see your mother?" she asked patiently.

Rin felt like she had just been slammed into a wall by one of Naraku's tentacles, "...my mother?" Rin repeated dumbly.

"Yes child your mother. Are you going to visit her?" Mayu questioned gently.

Rin groped for the bridge railing behind her and leaned against it, aware of Seven's eyes on the ground. "I...I'm not sure." she said weakly. "Do you know how she is?"

"Not well. She hasn't improved since the day your father died and you disappeared. She might even be worse."

Rin swallowed, "And seeing me won't make it worse?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course not! You're her daughter, if anything you can make her better." Mayu said firmly. "She still lives in your family's home when you're ready to see her."

Rin nodded, "Thank you for telling me." she said quietly.

Mayu reached over and hugged Rin tightly, surprising her. "You're welcome. I'll see you at work tomorrow." she promised, before hurrying away.

Rin stared after her, a lump in her throat. "We should go see my mother tomorrow." she told her men firmly.

Her men silently agreed.

"After we scare the doctor right? I mean, that's how your father would want it." Bankotsu said hopefully.

Rin rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the railing, "We'll see." she promised, leading the way down the bridge.

Sesshomaru muscled his way up next to her, but to his credit he did nothing more then briefly squeeze her hand.

* * *

**Next Morning**

* * *

**Kouga**

Kouga sat up on his bed, snarling at the glaring sun coming in through his window. He rubbed his tired eyes, wishing he had tried harder to get some more sleep.

But how could he? It had been a full twenty four hours since Ayame had even _looked _at him.

'_Well gee, I wonder why. Maybe because you're a complete and total MORON?!?' _Mini Kouga yelled.

"Good morning to you too." he grumbled, not bothered at all that he was talking to himself.

'_Hah! Some good morning this is, waking up by yourself in a cold bed with a hot angry wolf demon pissed at you. You know what would make this a good morning? If Ayame was draped across you, and instead of that damn sun waking us up, it could have been Ayame's lips sliding down our-'_

"Enough!" Kouga yelled, slapping his hands over his ears in an effort to block his inner demons voice.

'_You serious? You really think you can ignore _me_? Well ignore this buddy! Us taking Ayame out to the middle of the woods with only a thick blanket and a huge tub of whipped cream. We'll lay here out, strip her clothes and replace them with the cream. Then we'll slowly-' _Kouga cursed loudly, trying to drown out the words he was hearing as he stood up and stomped over to his closet.

It wasn't _fair. _Why did everyone have to pick on Kouga? It wasn't his fault he wasn't ready for a relationship, why did Ayame have to go and do this to him? It was nice not to be attacked every five seconds but damn it, he didn't want to be shunned by her either.

'_Do you ever listen to yourself? You are so pathetic! We both know you want her, so go grab her before someone else does! Oh that's right, you don't have any competition right?' _he taunted.

Kouga gritted his teeth at the mention of HIM. He still couldn't figure out who HIM was, Ayame had never mentioned about it to him. And he thought she had told him everything after her.

'_Whine, whine, whine, whine, whine. You're turning into quite the bitch Kouga.' _

Kouga groaned and knocked his head against the wall. Damn it, why did this always happen to him?

'_Because you're a moron. Learn it, accept it, love it, and CHANGE IT!' _His demon roared.

Kouga sighed as he drew on some clean clothes. Maybe he could egg mutt face into a fight and get him to knock him out...

It would be a mercy at this point.

'_Oh, like I would shut up then?'_

* * *

**Rin**

"You have your knife?"

"Yes."

"You have your brush?"

"Yes."

"You ready to kick some ass should the situation call for it?"

"Yes."

Jakotsu patted Rin on the head, "Have a good day at work honey."

Rin rolled her eyes, "You to, _Mom._" she said sarcastically, almost welcoming the pang that brought. It was a good distraction.

Last night she'd barely gotten any sleep at all. She had been so aware of Sesshomaru lying next to her, his even breathing, the heat from his flesh centimeter away from her, that strand of silver hair resting between them...it had been impossible to sleep.

She hated being in love. Why were so many people eager for it? It was the worst feeling in the world. She would rather get stabbed a few times then keep going through this.

Rin sighed, "I'll see you guys later." she told them, starting to walk toward the palace gates, "Yes, yes, I get in trouble, and you'll be here by midnight, I _remember_, Bankotsu."

She sighed again as the guards opened the gates for her. Maybe the mind numbing work she was about to go through would clear her head, as strange as that sounded. At this point, she was willing to do anything to get rid of this feeling, or at least suppress it for awhile.

Sooner then she wanted, Rin found herself inside the palace, listening to Hari's sharp orders as she left her at a room that needed to be cleaned.

Clean, clean, clean, next room. Clean, clean, clean, next room. Clean, clean, clean, next room.

At least she had a reason now to be in a bad mood.

"You!" Hari popped into a room Rin was still cleaning, nearly scaring her to death. "Come." she ordered, and Rin followed her, rolling her eyes at her back.

"We're short on servants, and we need girls to wait on some guests. Your duties are being changed for the moment." Hari suddenly stopped and whirled around, nearly knocking into Rin. She sneered as she looked over Rin's plain outfit and cloth covered hair, "That won't do at all. You look like a fifty year old rat." she said rudely before striding off in a different direction.

Rin hurried to catch up with her, still smarting over the rat comment.

"In here." Hari shoved open a door before pushing Rin inside. Rin looked around while Hari looked through a dresser. It was a normal changing room, with a few other girls standing around in various forms of clothing.

"Put this on." Hari ordered, throwing a bundle of cloth at Rin. "Now."

Rin looked down at the thin piece of cloth, slightly confused. It was a little, purple kimono, with a little front and limited skirt. "Where's the rest of it?"

Hari rolled her eyes, "That_ is_ all of it you simpleton. Change!" she ordered again, pushing Rin towards a screen.

Rin stumbled behind the screen, looking over the outfit once more before sighing. She really hoped her men or Sesshomaru never found out about this...

She slipped the purple kimono on, resisting the urge to tug up the front so it covered more of her. And the damn thing only came to the middle of her thighs.

Slowly she stepped out from behind the curtain, not sure how much more skin she was flashing whenever she took a step. Hari made a sound of impatience and yanked the cloth covering off her hair. She frowned at the dark hair tumbling down Rin's back and roughly turned her around.

"I don't have time for this." she mumbled, as she drew all of Rin's hair up into a messy bun. She stuck a jeweled pin through the side of it.

"That'll have to do. Everyone, get moving!" she ordered, and the other girls quickly got themselves ready.

"Move!" Hari commanded, and the girls, Rin included, followed her out the door.

"If you do not want to get fired you will listen closely to me, "Hari started to lecture as she led them down the hall, "You will be very polite, you will smile, you will laugh at their jokes no matter how bad, you will do everything to make Lord Naraku's guests happy. Do not speak unless spoken to, do not meet their eyes, be submissive, and don't screw up!" she snapped.

Rin glanced nervously at the other girls beside her, noticing they wore clothing similar to hers. Just what was going on?

Finally Hari stopped them just outside a large door, other servants waiting by with platters of food and pitchers of drink.

"Everyone, take something." she ordered as Rin was handed a jar of sake.

"Your jobs are depending on this, do _whatever _they want, is that clear? And for Kami's sake, don't stare at them." she ordered before opening the doors and waving them in.

"More girls! Here, here!" a deep voice cheered from inside the room.

"Come over here honey and give me some of that good stuff, you can bring the food if you want to."

"Girllllls." Another voice moaned.

'What are you waiting for? Go!" Hari hissed as Rin stood frozen at the doorway.

Rin took a deep breath and forced herself to move forward, not completely sure she was ready to face Ginkotsu, Mukotsu, and Kyokotsu.

**Jakotsu**

"No, I love _you _more." Jakotsu cooed to Oda as they walked along the river side, hand in hand.

Oda sighed, "You insufferable man, it's impossible for you to love me any more then I love you." he said in annoyance.

"Is not."

"Is to."

"Is not."

"Is- Jakotsu you better put that tongue back in your mouth if you don't want to use it." Oda challenged, licking his lips slowly.

Jakotsu shivered, "Is that a promise?' he asked huskily.

Oda stepped closer to Jakotsu, hands falling on his shoulders.

"You better believe it." He murmured, before yanking him hard against his body.

Jakotsu's moan was covered up by the sound of cracking pottery as his green dye fall out of his jacket pocket and onto the ground below.

Jakotsu pouted as he watched his dye spread rapidly across the earth. "Oda! You made me drop my dye!" he whined.

Oda rolled his eyes and forced Jakotsu back into his previous position, "I'll buy you five more. In different colors." he promised, before they found a different use with their mouths.

* * *

**Rin**

Rin forced herself to smile prettily and not attack the bastards lying on the couches so casually. She hadn't been sure they were the ex members of Seven, but she was positive now.

"Hey sweetie, come over here and pour me a drink." Mukotsu ordered.

Rin wanted to dump it on his lap but she moved forward.

Mukotsu was short, pale, fat and looked like a white frog. Red stripes circled his eyes and crawled down his neck and the ridiculous white covering on his head made him look like he was attempting to be a cat.

Rin poured the sake out for him, staring down at the floor.

"Hey sweetie, come on, lets give us a pretty smile." Mukotsu urged, and Rin made herself give him a shy smile, wishing she could slice his damn lips off.

"Yo Mukotsu, don't keep her all to yourself." The one she assumed was Ginkotsu ordered in a gritty, mechanical voice.

Rin obediently got up; ignoring Mukotsu's grumbling and walked towards Ginkotsu's waiting cup, trying not to gasp at his form.

The formerly wimpy seven member was now mostly made of metal. He had only one human arm and part of a human face; the rest looked like a suit of armor. Even his lips and jaw were unnatural. The only thing she could recognize from how Bankotsu described him was his wild red hair.

Rin filled his glass, not looking up even when she felt him studying her.

"Don't forget about me sweetheart." Kyokotsu reminded her.

Rin glanced over at him and finally gasped.

He was the biggest man she had ever seen. Sitting down, he was as nearly as tall as the room, his wrist almost as big as her head. Carefully balanced between two of his fingers was the largest bowl the kitchen could probably find.

Kyokotsu smirked, "I'm big all over honey." he said, sliding a hand all over himself.

The other ladies tittered, and Rin gave him a weak smile as she poured the rest of the contents of the pitcher into his bowl.

"Hey sweetheart, I ever see you somewhere before?" Ginkotsu asked, still watching her.

Rin's heart sped up but she keep her face calm, "No my lord, I do not believe so."

"Yeah, she does look familiar." Mukotsu added.

"You sure?" Ginkotsu asked, suspiciously.

Rin fixed an innocent expression on her face, "Of course I am."

By now, all three men's attention was on Rin, ignoring the other women trying to give them food as they tried to place where they had seen her before.

"Were you in Kyoto last year?" Kyokotsu asked.

Rin shook her head, "No, I've never gone anywhere my entire life." she told them, not entirely lying.

"Damn it, babe, why can't I remember you?" Ginkotsu moaned.

Rin shrugged, slowly backing to the door with the empty jug pressed to her chest. "I just have one of those faces my lord." she suggested, bowing to hide her angry face. "Excuse me my lords, I must get more sake." she excused herself, running out the door before they could order her to stop.

* * *

**Kagome**

I watched the fish as they fried, making sure they wouldn't burn though my mind was else where. I couldn't stop thinking about what Kaede had told me about the jewel. If it was true I had to find it so I could set my mother free. Maybe when this whole mess with Naraku was over I could do that, though I might be to busy running my country if things go well.

I sighed and turned around to grab the salt and got a fistful of wild flowers shoved in my face.

I chocked slightly on a petal that had fallen into my mouth.

"They're for you." I heard Inuyasha grumble because my view was blocked by the flowers.

I pulled his wrist down to find him looking everywhere but at me, his cheeks slightly pink.

I smiled, my own cheeks blushing in response. "They're beautiful Inuyasha." I said, taking them from him and inhaling their sweet fragrance.

Inuyasha finally looked at me and my breath caught in my throat.

Eyes like his should be outlawed...

As we stared at each other he slowly reached out and plucked a daisy out of the bouquet he had brought her. Without breaking eye contact with her he slid it behind her ear and trailed his finger down her cheek.

"Beautiful." he agreed.

I saw his throat tremble as he swallowed and moved in closer to me.

Oh Kami, this was it. This was going to be the day I got my first kiss! And from Inuyasha no less...

I let my eye flutter closed, my lips already tingling in anticipation of Inuyasha laying his on them.

"KAGOME!" Shippo screeched, landing on top of Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha cursed as Shippo's toes dug into his hair to keep their balance. "Look what I made you!" he announced proudly, holding up a flower crown. "Soten taught me how to make it." he looked down at Inuyasha and stuck out his tongue. "My present is better then yours." he taunted.

I frowned at Shippo, "Now Shippo, it's the thought that counts, not the quality. I'm very flatter both of you thought of me." I told Shippo, but meeting Inuyasha's eyes.

Shippo snorted and rolled his eyes, "Yeah right." he scoffed, knocking the daisy out of my hair and putting his own gift on top of my head.

"Shippo!" I scolded as I bent down and retrieved Inuyasha's flower. I took the crown off and carefully wrapped Inuyasha's daisy around the front of it. I placed it back on top of my head, the daisy now the center piece.

"There. Now I'm both wearing your gifts." I said, straightening it slightly.

Shippo sniffed, "Is something burning?" he asked.

"My fish!" I shrieked and rushed to save my burning fish, but not fast enough to miss Inuyasha's fleeting pleased grin.

* * *

**Sango**

Sango angrily swung her boomerang, destroying three targets and a tree with the force of her throw.

That freaking jerk...

She didn't want to be courted damn it, and that's all that Miroku had been doing since Kagome had healed her yesterday! Compliments, food, fucking flowers all over her room, she didn't want any part of them!

Because Kami knew it was softening her towards him.

She didn't want to like him! She wanted the way things were between them before he got this stupid idea that he loved her and started treating her differently. He still saw her as a warrior, if he hadn't she would have knocked his teeth out, but he also saw her as a normal, red blooded woman. Who the hell would have known someone noticing she wasn't just one of the guys would have caused her to melt?

Stupid jerk...

It made her want to treat him like a man, and throw herself in his arms and kiss him senseless.

But she couldn't.

She let her boomerang fall to the ground, the urge to fight suddenly gone. Kirara sensing her distress, jumped up on her shoulder and purred comfortingly. Sango reached up and scratched her chin as she stared at the poor tree she had torn in half.

If she wasn't careful her heart could be crushed just as easily.

She had to decide what to do about Miroku. If she was going to end this foolishness once and for all by breaking his heart like she broke the tree...or by falling for him herself.

Part of her was screaming at her to push him away, not to trust him, and to end his illusions.

But another part of her was begging to give him a chance.

She stomped her foot like a child,"Kami damn it, I don't know what to do!" she yelled in frustration.

She scowled up at the sky and crossed her arms, "Just what do you want me to do? Give me a freaking clear answer!" she swore to the sky.

She jumped when a sudden clap of thunder rang through the clearing even though the sky was a bright blue without a hint of clouds.

She gasped when she saw the broken tree...wasn't broken anymore.

There wasn't even a scar to show she had even hit it.

And in the middle of the thick trunk, a carved heart with the initials M and S were clearly marked.

And as if to make sure she couldn't miss it, the whole damn tree was glowing white.

* * *

AN: I was really disappointed with the lack of reviews from last chapter. Couldn't you guys review more? Please? 


	47. Insanity

**Sorry for the late chapter, it was hard to write. I made it a little longer then normal, so enjoy!**

**Japanese Dreamer- **Thank you! I liked the glowing tree part myself. And finally the couples are getting together; it only took 46 chapters to get it started. (Eye roll) I enjoy tormenting Kouga way to much, I'm sure there must be something wrong with me. It's to bad Mini Kouga is so much fun to write. Good for the rest of you though I guess. Enjoy the chapter!

**Silverwolf1212- **Thank you! I love Sess and Rin to! Hope you enjoy all the future stuff with them.

**Hannah- **Thank you! I can't really promise you a lemon for Sess and Rin in this story, but in my King Thrushbeard story, they have a lime AND a lemon! (I'm really losing the patience to make this story any longer by adding a lemon. If I'm in the mood I might do one, but don't count on it.) No one's ever called this literature before, it gives me warm fuzzies someone thinks so. Thanks again!

**Nightlife Maiden- **YAY!

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or Snow White**

* * *

**Rin**

Rin hurried out from the gates, being almost ridiculously happy back in her own clothes. As soon as she had escaped the ex-Seven members, she begged another serving girl to take her place, offering to take on her duties. Thankfully the girl had accepted.

Rin didn't know what she would have done if she hadn't.

Briefly, she wondered if she should back out before things became too dangerous and immediately discarded the idea. She _had _to get close to Kikyo's and Naraku's rooms before she could even think of leaving. Besides, it was a big palace and she was one of a hundred girls, she doubted she would run into the three men again.

Still, she couldn't quite ignore the tiny wiggling shred of worry on her chest.

She caught sight of her men and Sesshomaru hidden in the forest shadows and hurried faster towards them, grateful to be among friends.

"We have to talk." Rin said bluntly, knowing the look on Bankotsu's face meant he was about to whine about being a ghost if she didn't talk first.

Bankotsu instantly went serious as he and the rest of the men pulled back deeper in the woods, Rin following them.

"What is it Rin?" Renkotsu asked first. "The three ex Seven members are working with Naraku." Rin announced, knowing there was no easy way to say it.

Her men went quiet before some of them started breaking out in curses. Sesshomaru went completely still next to Rin as if he had to force himself not to move.

"Fuck." Bankotsu swore, rubbing his forehead tiredly. "I had hoped-" he broke away as he stared off deeper into the forest.

Oda scowled and rubbed Jakotsu's shoulder reassuringly. Suikotsu growled menacingly, and Bankotsu quickly forgot his own pain to calm him.

Rin hesitated for a moment. "They looked... differently then how you described them." she said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Renkotsu asked, needing something to distract him.

"Well, Bankotsu said Ginkotsu was small and weak. The man I saw today...didn't even look human. Almost every single part of him was made of metal, he was terrifying." Rin shuddered slightly.

Bankotsu laughed humorlessly, "Kyotostu?" he asked.

"He's the biggest man I've ever seen; he's almost as big as the room. But his mouth is awful, they look more like razor sharp daggers then teeth."

Suikotsu wanted to mourn his loss of the friend who had always been able to assure and soothe him with his kind smile, but forced himself to stay quiet.

"And Mukotsu looks more like a white frog then a guy, but he still insists like acting like a ladies man." Rin explained scornfully.

Jakotsu shook his head. "That moron."

Silence hung over them as her men fought to control their anger and hurt.

"I guess we know now why we were betrayed." Bankotsu finally said bitterly. "And isn't it ironic it's on the same day as when we're planning to go back to Taro's house and see what their vanity caused?"

Rin laid her hand on his arm. "We don't have to go tonight if you aren't ready Bank. There will be other times." she assured him softly.

Bankotsu shook his head, "No, we need to go back and face what we've been afraid to for years." His eyes turned hard, "We have to remember after what they did, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu and Kyotostu are dead to us, and soon to the rest of the world."

Rin shivered and stepped back from him, recognizing he didn't want to be comforted. "We'll still go tonight then." a small smile touched her lips, "But not before we scare that asshole doctor out of town." she promised.

Bankotsu let the darkness fade from his eyes and nodded, "Right after then."

Suddenly he grabbed Renkotsu and started pulling him, "Come on Renko, lets go plan!" he said, suddenly gleeful as if he had never been upset.

Jakotsu scowled, "Hey, I'm helping to!" he complained, stomping off towards them with Oda following indulgently.

"I will show you where he is." Suikotsu told them sounding satisfied.

Bankotsu turned back to Rin, "Don't worry about a thing; we'll take care of everything. You go out and have a little fun for once." he ordered as he was walking away.

"Meet us at the square around midnight Boss." Jakotsu called back, "And don't do anything with a straight man I wouldn't do!" Jakotsu teased, glancing at Sess.

Rin's mouth dropped open, "But you're gay, you beat straight guys up!" she argued back. "And that's too late to meet my mother!"

Bankotsu waved a hand, his voice fading, "Your mom's always been a night owl, I doubt anything's changed that." he told her. "Remember, midnight at the square!"

"Hey!" Rin yelled, only to be met back with their retreating forms.

She grumbled under her breath, trying desperately to forget she was alone with Sesshomaru. Damn it, this day was horrible! And the night probably wouldn't be much better. What the hell was she doing getting happy just because she was with Sess?

Forget her mom; _she _was turning into the crazy one.

"I'm hoping you will not take Jakotsu's advice and attempt to fight me." Sesshomaru's silky smooth voice washed over her.

Rin closed her eyes, fighting against the moan that threatened to escape her mouth. "Clothes!" she chocked out. "I need new clothes."

Sesshomaru glanced over her current outfit. "Yes." he said bluntly.

Rin waved a hand at him, "Not this! I need something to meet my mother in! If what I heard is true, the first thing mothers do is criticize their daughter's clothes." Rin lectured as if from memory all the late night talks she, Ayame and Sango had about their mothers.

Sesshomaru pursed his lips thoughtfully as he looked her over, "Perhaps something in purple." he decided. "With a obi that starts here, and ends there." Sesshomaru reached out and drew a line with the tip of his finger down from under her breasts to her naval.

Rin's senses immediately went on alert at that simple touch and wanted him to do that again. Harder. And hitting contact with spots that didn't want to make her giggle.

Rin wondered if it would seem strange if she jumped into the river to cool herself off.

"Let's go look then!" she said brightly, almost running to get somewhere public with him and _fast._

Sesshomaru allowed a quick smile to touch his lips before walking after her, knowing _exactly _what was causing her reaction.

* * *

**Sango**

Sango toyed with her food nervously, not feeling very hungry despite Kagome having laid out one of her favorite meal in front of her. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Ayame bounce around excitedly, eager for her men to arrive the following day while Kouga sulked at being ignored. Hiten and Kagura were looking at one another like they were each a slice of chocolate pie when they weren't paying attention to Soten and Shippo. Kagome and Inuyasha kept arguing about something dumb one minute, before getting sweet and gooey the next. Kaede just kept sighing and shaking her head at all the stupid pairs of love sick fools as she sneaked food to Kirara under the table.

And Miroku? He was staring anxiously at her wondering why she wasn't eating.

Sango smiled faintly and chewed slowly on a bite of food, hardly noticing it tasted like sawdust in her mouth.

She had to do something about Miroku, ever since that little incident happened this afternoon, she was afraid to even come within ten feet of him, terrified she would throw herself in his arms and beg him to take her.

Just because she had received confirmation from Kami telling her they were meant to be, did not mean she could just go around flinging herself at him. It was not dignified.

And it came _way_ to close to turning clingy.

She swallowed another bite of food half heartedly, wondering what she was going to do. Maybe the next time he asked her, she would just say yes and get married?

But waiting around for a man, even Miroku, didn't agree with her. And she didn't want to give him the opportunity to tell their children _he _was the reason they became a couple.

And besides, assurance from Kami or not, she had a few things to clear up with him before they headed to any alter.

Decision made, she didn't give herself time to think it over. She set her chop sticks firmly down on the table, stood up, grabbed Miroku by the back of his robe and started tugging.

"Come on monk, I want to talk to you. _Alone._" she added to the suddenly curious dwarfs as she dragged Miroku out the door.

* * *

**Rin**

Rin glanced up at Sesshomaru as they walked towards the town's square, wishing she could watch him more easily. The moon was a tiny sliver of white tonight; it was hard to see anything.

She hoped that wouldn't make it harder to find her way home.

Rin had to admit to herself she was nervous about meeting her mother. Just _how _insane was she? So insane she wouldn't remember her own daughter?

And how could she get through the night with this unbearable guilt weighting her down? Maybe if she had been a little faster, a little smarter, her mother wouldn't have driven herself mad to keep her safe.

And in the end, it hadn't been enough, had it? Rin had still gotten herself killed.

"Stop." Sesshomaru ordered, interrupting her mental rambling.

Rin squinted up at him, "What?" she asked, confused. They weren't at the square yet, why should they stop walking?

"Stop thinking." he corrected himself. "They are not good thoughts."

Rin scowled, suddenly annoyed, "What would you know about my thoughts?"

Great, was she so weak Sesshomaru could see her turmoil even in the dark? What a warrior she was turning out to be, she should have-

Sesshomaru's lips on hers halted her pity party as quickly as if the cops had come to bust it. Every single previous thought and worries fell out of her mind and she concentrated only on his lips on hers. She slipped her arms around his neck and dragged herself closer as Sesshomaru slid his own arms across her back.

Gently his tongue lapped at her mouth and with a sigh, she responded to his urging and let her lips fall open. He traced the inside of her mouth before coming to her tongue and giving it one long stoke that sent all her nerve endings on fire.

Finally when her frail human body demanded for air, they pulled away, their lips separating with a small pop.

"Think about _that._" Sesshomaru ordered, laying his hand on her back and leading her forward.

Licking her lips in wonder, Rin found that was the only think she _could _think about.

"Your men are early." Sesshomaru remarked, his gaze drawn to the group of men waiting near the square's fountain.

Rin blinked, still slowly coming to her senses. "It must have gone well tonight." she said, feeling distracted by the way Sesshomaru's amazing lips formed words.

She hoped it had anyway. Her men needed to be cheered up before they faced her mother.

"How did everything go?" Rin asked them as they approached.

She saw Bankotsu's grin even in the dim light of the moon. "Freaking awesome. That doc isn't coming around here for awhile." he boasted.

She felt herself smile in return, "Happy to hear it. You guys want to go now?"

"Yeah, let's go." Jakotsu responded before starting to walk, before stopping and taking a closer look at Rin. "Hey Boss, is something different about you? Oh! You actually have cute clothes on!" he gushed, obviously pleased.

Rin blushed as her men glanced over the clothes Sesshomaru had picked out for her. "Do you think it's appropriate to meet Mother in?" she asked shyly, her hand sliding down the smooth cloth of her green kimono.

Jakotsu pursed his lips, "Where did you put your daggers?"

Rin slipped her hands inside two nearly invisible cuts in the fabric Sesshomaru had sliced for her and pulled out the weapons hanging from her hips.

"Perfect! I love it!" Jakotsu praised as Rin put her knifes back where they belonged.

Bankotsu shrugged, "its nice." he said and Rin took that as the highest praise possible from a manly man with a hopeless sense of fashion.

"If you are done?" Sesshomaru asked, gracefully indicating the way out of the square.

Rin took a breath, hoping she would be able to find her way home but knew instinctively she could.

"It's this way." She told them as her men and even Oda faithfully followed her.

* * *

**Sango**

Sango kept a tight grip on the back of Miroku's robes as she hauled him out of the house and into the woods were she was sure they would have some privacy. Kirara leapt up to the skies to keep watch for them as she let go up Miroku and waited patiently for him to get up and face her expectantly.

Sango took a deep breath and forced her tense muscles to relax.

"I want to stay a warrior. Just because I become a wife doesn't mean I'm ready to completely settle down." she started to tell him firmly. "And I have no idea how to run a household, so you better be ready to hire someone who can. And don't even think about dressing me up in some fancy, stiff, uncomfortable kimono to become a pretty decoration at your side or I'll shove all that fabric down your neck." she warned, completely serious. "Oh and just because you're my husband does _not _mean you order me around like a asshole feudal lord, I'll fully prepared to knock you off a cliff if you do. And another thing-"

Miroku reached out and clasped her hands tightly to his chest, "Are you saying what I think you're saying my love?" he asked hopefully.

Sango had to swallow down the lump that suddenly formed in her throat. There was so much love shining out of his eyes...

And she was surprised at the sudden lightness in her own heart, of how sure and right this felt.

Idiot. She had loved the pervert all along.

"Miroku, would you marry me?" she asked him.

Miroku grinned and crushed her against his chest, spinning around in joy as they both started laughing. "Kami yes! Of course, I would have liked to have asked you-"

Sango stilled him with her lips on hers. "I couldn't let my daughter think I was willing to wait around for you." she murmured against his skin, not being able to stop smiling.

Miroku threw back his head and laughed, so full of happiness he felt slightly dizzy.

"I was serious about my demands though." she reminded him, tilting her head up to nip at his chin lightly.

"I had no intention of turning you into a submissive, quiet woman Sango, I don't have a death wish." he told her dryly. He cupped her cheek, meeting her eyes head on. "I have every intention of making you happy." he promised solemnly.

Sango bit her lip, wondering if she really wanted to voice her most secret, deepest desire to him.

"I want to be a teacher." she blurted out, and almost slapped her hand over her mouth in embarrassment of what she let out.

Miroku blinked, "Really?"

"Yes. I want to go out, find unwanted, orphaned children, bring them back to my village and give them somewhere to belong, and a purpose." she confessed. "I want to pass down all my knowledge to them, teach them how to protect themselves and others. I want to open my life, my home, and my village to them. I want to guide them." she rambled on, not noticing Miroku's soft face.

He smiled, falling deeper in love with Sango then he had before. "Thank Kami then, I've always wanted to be the teacher's husband. Have someone punish me when I'm bad." he purred, leaning forward to kiss the back of her ear.

He moved his lips to the corner of her mouth when she looked like she wanted to yell at him.

"And I've never wanted to be a lord like my father. I've always dreamed of just handing it all off to my cousin and running far, far away. But I like your plan a lot better." he told her, settling his lips back over hers.

"I promise you Sango, as soon as Naraku is defeated and I can give my title away we'll go off somewhere, and won't come back till we bring home the first unwanted child we find." he swore.

Sango smiled, her eyes prickling slightly, "If you're sure..."

He nodded his head firmly, "The only thing I've been surer of is my love for you."

"I love you to Miroku." Sango told him, letting herself utter those words for the first time. "And that's why before we do anything I'm dragging you to the altar."

Miroku smirked, "Sounds kinky. Are you going to tie me down so you can make sure I don't get away while you have your wicked way with me?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows lecherously.

Sango smiled slyly, "We'll see." she promised, pulling his head back down for another kiss.

When she let him go, he pulled back up chuckling. "You keep kissing me like that, and ten horny Jakotsu's couldn't drag me away."

She nuzzled his throat. "You keep loving me like this, Death couldn't take me until he was ready for you to."

Miroku pulled her as close as humanly possible and settled his chin on her head, suddenly somber as he thought of the upcoming battle. "I'll hold you to that."

* * *

**Rin**

Oda cursed behind Rin as another branch snagged and pulled at his hair.

"Kami fucking damn it, are you sure this is the right way? This road looks like it's been abandoned for years." he snarled, pulling out the twig and stomped on it angrily.

Rin fought the impulse to whirl around and punch him, trying to remember Jakotsu liked the jerk for some reason.

"Who's suppose to take care of the path if the owners of the home are dead, missing or insane?" Rin snapped back. "And I doubt my mother has gotten many visitors over the years."

Oda fell silent, and Rin hoped it was because he was ashamed of himself. He was probably Jakotsu's kissing/sucking Jakotsu's fingers again. For some tough soldier, he was really touchy.

Rin almost tripped over a large protruding root, grateful for Sesshomaru's hands suddenly there to steady her.

To be honest, she was ashamed herself for letting her family's home degrade like this. With her father dead, and her mother out of her mind, she was responsible for looking over their holdings. Surely she could have found a way sooner to come home, try to make things a little easier on the servants and her mother.

"Do not force me to distract you in front of your men." Sesshomaru's quiet voice flowed over her, intruding on her thoughts.

Rin glared at him, knowing he could still see her in the dark.

"We should be coming up to the house just about now." Rin called back to her men

Even as she spoke, she saw the road break away to a open area which was for dropping people off at the front entrance.

If there were any people to drop off anyway.

When her house finally came into view, it wasn't what Rin had expected.

It was much worse.

She was surprised part of the roof hadn't caved in, a good portion of it looked like it was slowly tumbling down. Weeds and other plants grew rampant over the grounds and the house, the grass was nearly as high as her hips. What wood that wasn't covered by ivy, looked dark and rotten and in the low light, and Rin imagined she could hear termites munching happily on her home among the crickets chirping. She could see no light glowing from the inside, and almost wondered if anyone was still there before she remembered Mayu was the one who had sent her here in the first place.

She heard her men's sharp intake of breathe behind her as they froze.

"Damn it." Bankotsu muttered under his breath, the last of his good mood from tormenting the doctor finally slipping away. "We should have stayed here instead of running away."

Rin sighed instead of cursing, "Let's just keep going, no point in standing out here." she grumbled, walking forward. She inwardly winced, wondering how much worse the inside could be.

Rin paused outside the double doors. "Should I knock or just go in?" she questioned.

"Knock." Bankotsu said after a moment. "It's your house; people aren't expected at this hour.

Rin shrugged, agreeing with his logic even if knocking on the door to her own house slightly unsettled her.

Reaching up, she rapped her knuckles sharply against the wood, hoping the noise was loud enough to draw someone's attention.

And jumped back when the door fell over and hit the floor with a booming thunk.

Jakotsu leaned forward and examined the rusty, broken hinges. "Huh. Guess we should have just gone in." he commented.

Bankotsu grunted quietly, "At least we know someone must have heard us." he shot back.

Footsteps pounding rapidly across the floor stopped whatever Renkotsu's reply was, as a scary looking, man/woman in a pink coat skidded in front of the open doorway.

He groaned and pulled at his long black hair. "Gah! Not the door to!" He cried.

Rin studied the man as he paced over the door, moaning and crying, trying to place him. He looked _so _familiar.

He looked like he was in the middle of his twenties, which meant he was young when he started working for her family. He had long black hair pulled up into a high ponytail on top of his head, his flamboyant pink coat was covered with dirt and his lips were bright, bright red. She had even more trouble telling him apart from a woman then she had Jakotsu. But he looked tough, strong and someone who wouldn't fear easily.

"How am I supposed to fix this? This is impossible! We don't have money to fix the door!" he slapped his hands to his cheeks and pulled at his cheekbones.

He completely froze when he caught sight of his visitors and stood stock still, his hands still pulling at the skin under his eyes and his mouth wide open.

He blinked as he took in Rin, Sesshomaru, Oda and the last members of Seven.

"Oh how wonderful. We're about to be robbed." he said in a daze. "And since there's nothing to be robbed, we'll be killed instead."

Rin suddenly started laughing as she stepped inside, "Don't be so silly, it's me, Rin!" she giggled.

The servant's hands dropped from his face as if she had attached lead weights to them.

"...Rin?" he croaked.

And Gatenmaru let out one last moan before he fell over in a dead faint.

* * *

**Back with the Dwarfs...**

"Sango, Kagura, I'm telling you for the last time, I'm dragging you away from your boy toy's so we can have some girl time if I have to grab you by the hair and toss you over my shoulders!" Ayame threatened her hands on her hips as she glared at her friends, one settled on a lightening demons lap, and the other one with a monk seemingly permanently stuck to her back.

'_I love a strong woman. Thinking about her using that voice on us makes my knees go weak.' _Mini Kouga sighed.

Kouga grunted, wanting to rub the ache in his knees away from kneeling so long, but he refused to pull his gaze away from Ayame for a instant.

'_Oh sure, you get the urge to turn all stalker on her when she doesn't want you anymore! And now look where you've gone me! Stuck outside, crouching under a window to our own house, and spying on our own woman, covered in MUD!' _his demon shrieked shrilly.

Kouga desperately wished there was a way to inflict pain on his own demon without harming himself.

'_I just can not believe this, you rolled around in the mud like a fucking pig just to hide our scent from Ayame. This would make sense if you were planning to sneak up on her and steal her away to ravish her but noooo, we're covered in mud so you can eavesdrop on what shoes best go with her skirt.' _Mini Kouga drawled sarcastically.

Kouga gritted his teeth and fought not to bash his head against the wall.

"I guess a hour or two wouldn't hurt." Sango allowed, ignoring Miroku's crestfallen face.

Ayame fixed a innocent expression on her face for Kagura. "And we _are _visiting the hot springs." she added.

Kagura brightened and shoved Hiten's arm's off her as she stood up. "Let me grab a towel." she told them, and ran from the room to go get one.

"Get one for me to!" Sango called out after her.

Hiten and Miroku scowled at Ayame. "Thanks a lot Ayame." Miroku said sourly.

"Yeah." Hiten echoed.

Ayame waved this off, "You'll survive for a few hours…." she told them flippantly, "Do guy stuff while we're gone, like arm wrestling or spit contests or whatever you do."

Kagura emerged from the other room and tossed a towel at Ayame and Sango.

Kagrua pressed her lips quickly to Hiten's lips, "Later babe." she told him huskily, slightly distracting him from grabbing her as she headed for the door.

"Kagome!" Ayame hollered, and Kagome rushed out of the kitchen, with a mark that looked suspiciously like a hickey on her neck.

Sango waved at Miroku, still a bit uncomfortable with large amounts of public affection as she walked with Kagura, Ayame and Kagome close behind them.

Kouga pressed closer to the side of the house as they passed by him, Ayame's scent gently teasing his nose.

'_That's not all she could be teasing, jerk.' _Mini Kouga grumbled.

Kouga waited for a moment, waiting to see if Kagura would turn around and ask why the hell he was hiding behind a bush and covered in mud.

When she didn't turn around, he slowly began to creep after them, sticking to the shadows as much as possible.

Once they reached the hot spring, he carefully started to climb a tree while they undressed, not rushing even though he wanted to see Ayame's body. He wanted to hear their conversation much more then getting caught because he fell.

When he finally settled himself into a branch, the girls were already settled in the warm water, only their bare shoulders showing.

"So Ayame, since you're the one who dragged us away from our 'boy toys', you should be the one who gets grilled first." Kagura told her slyly, shifting slightly in the water.

Ayame finished tying her pig tails up into buns and let her arms drop down into the water, her cheeks looking a little red.

"Grilled about what?" she asked as innocently as she could.

"About that guy who's coming with your men tomorrow." Kagome reminded her helpfully.

"Yeah, _him." _Sango chimed in.

Ayame sank down deeper into the water, a dreamy look in her eyes.

'_Grrrr.'_

"Tell us about him." Kagura urged.

Ayame lazily started to draw patterns in the water with a fingertip.

'_Wouldn't that be nice on our skin?' _Little Kouga taunted big Kouga.

"We were childhood friends." Ayame began her eyes on the patterns she was tracing in the water. "Our parents were very close friends and we just sort of naturally gravitated towards each other. He gave me my first kiss." she confessed, the red in her cheeks going a little deeper.

'_THAT FUCKING BASTARD!' _Mini Kouga roared. Kouga bit down hard on his own lip to keep silent.

The other three girls squealed, "Aw, what happened then?" Kagome asked.

Ayame shrugged, "He started courting me unofficially, but then my father died and with no other heirs I had to take the throne a little earlier then expected. I was so busy running my country and dealing with Naraku and Kikyo's sudden attacks on my land, we didn't have much time to meet." she explained. "And soon, Naraku had 'killed' me and I've been a dwarf ever since." she smiled "Tomorrow will be the first time I've seen any of my people in years." she told them.

"Do you think you'll get together with him?" Kagome asked eagerly. "That would be great if your husband really is your best friend."

Ayame hesitated, "I don't love him like a husband. Yet." she added like an after thought.

'_And she never WILL if you'll just get your fucking ass in gear." _His demon snarled.

"Well, if Kouga never gets his head out of his ass, I hope you do fall for him and live happily ever after." Sango declared.

Kagura nodded, "Hear, hear."

'_See?? Even they agree with me!'_

"Would he be good for you though? Not Kouga, the other guy." Kagome asked, worried about her friend possibly falling for a potential jerk. Not that Kouga wasn't a jerk enough already...

Ayame nodded firmly, "Oh, he'd make a great husband. He's smart, honest, and so sweet." she sighed.

'_Fucking pansy.' _Mini Kouga swore.

"Hopefully his face isn't bad to look at either." Kagura murmured, rasing a eyebrow in question.

Ayame sighed, "Trust me, it's no pain to look at his face _or _his body." she assured them.

'_Hah! We'll see how pretty the asshole's face looks after I've pounded him into the ground.'_

"Enough about him though, I want to hear more about that mark on Kagome's neck." Ayame distracted them as Kagome sank lower into the water.

"Yeah Kag, where did that come from?" Kagura asked innocently.

"Not from a certain dog lord, is it?" Sango added.

Kagome only moaned as she slid further into the water.

"If you must know." she started to tell them, "Inuyasha tried to tell me something about platypus before giving up and...kissing my neck." she told them, her cheeks turning brighter then Ayame's hair.

Kouga silently groaned and scratched at the dried mud on his arm, knowing this could take all night if the girls wanted to play therapist and try to determine Inuyasha's unsaid emotional message thing while any guy would tell you the guy was to afraid to tell the girl he loved her, so he marks her up to keep other guys from poaching. Duh.

'_Oh, and now you're the expert on relationships? You don't even have one because you're terrified of commitment. Or something. Just what the hell is your problem anyway?' _Mini Kouga demanded.

"What do you think he means by that?" Kagome asked shyly.

Kouga pounded his head on the branch he was laying on when Kagura went off into some long, complicated explanation of how he was scared, shy and had mother/father issues he was trying to solve as Kouga tried to tune her out.

'_Serves you right jerk. Now while you try not to listen to them, I'm going to amuse myself with several very explicit fantasies about Ayame.' _His demon informed him before images of himself and Ayame began invading his mind.

While a certain part of himself started to make itself known very painfully while Kouga was up in a tree and unable to do anything about it, he could only hope Rin's night was going to be a hell of a lot better then his.

* * *

**Rin**

"Gatenmaru? Are you ok?" Rin asked anxiously as her servant's eyelashes fluttered open slowly.

Her answer was a low groan while his eyes rolled back behind his head.

He yelped when Bankotsu poured the bucket of cold water he had gotten specifically for this reason and shot straight up, his head nearly hitting Rin's chin.

"Do _not _faint again." Bankotsu warned, "Get a hold of yourself Gaten, you should know Taromaru's daughter wouldn't die that easily."

Gatenmaru curled his legs up gracefully under him and reached a shaking hand out to Rin. "Rin?" he asked nervously as his finger gently touched her warm cheek.

She smiled reassuringly at him and he yelped again, jumping back like he had been burned.

"It's...it's really you," he breathed, crawling back towards her. "But...you haven't been seen at all since that night, we all assumed you were dead. Just what happened?" he asked, still in a daze.

"Naraku chased me outside, very far from the house." Rin started to explain. "Lord Sesshomaru...saved me." She said, afraid if she told him she had died he would faint again.

Oda frowned. "Lord? He's a lord? A lord or what?" he asked dumbly.

Rin ignored him and sent a quick glance at Sesshomaru to ignore him to. "Then I lived with a group of people Kikyo and Naraku had also harmed for a few years." she finished, not wanting to get into the whole story right now.

Gatenmaru frowned. "I know there's a deeper story then that." he complained.

Rin sighed, "I'll tell you more later but right now...right now I really need to see my mother Gatenmaru." she said, swallowing down a lump in her throat.

Gatenmaru nodded,somber, "Very well. Your mother is still awake, luckily. She's out back, in the garden." He informed them as he stood up.

He looked down at Rin, his throat quivering. "You used to be just this tall," he said, touching his stomach below his ribs, "And now look at you." He sniffed and suddenly drew her tight into his arms. "Oh Miss Rin, I'm so happy to have you back." he cried.

Rin forced her own tears not to fall as she embraced him back, "I'm happy to _be_ back."

Gatenmaru composed himself and let go of her, though he kept a tight grip on her arm. "Come along, I'm sure you want to talk to your mother." He said, leading her over the broken door and down a dark slightly dirty hall, her men following silently.

As they walked down the hall, Rin noticed most of the wall coverings were gone, the few rugs remaining were thin and full of holes were rats had gnawed at them. Her throat tightened again at the state of her home, and she knew before she could do anything else, she had to make things right here.

Finally Gatenmaru stopped outside a door Rin knew led out to the gardens. He reached to open the door for her but she stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Gatenmaru, guys. I need to go in there by myself first." she paused. "Please."

Gatenmaru nodded and stepped back, and she could feel her men's silent support from behind her. Sesshomaru quickly reached out and squeezed her fingers in reassurance before letting them go again.

Rin drew in a quiet breath and squared her shoulders. She could do this; she could finally see her mother, the woman who had driven herself half insane to save her, without causing her shame or crying like a child.

Slowly she reached out and gently pushed the door open, happy when this one didn't fall over. She needed privacy with her mother.

Quietly she stepped outside and closed the door firmly behind her, glad the hard part was over. Next came the heartbreaking one...

She licked her lips when her mouth suddenly went dry, recognizing the figure of a woman walking around the ruined remains of her garden, singing something under her breath.

The figure stilled and slowly turned around. "Rin?" Botan asked unsurely.

Tears sprang to Rin's eyes as she raced from the door; "Mother!" she cried, and threw herself in her mother's loving arms.

Botan clutched her tight against her chest. "Shh, my baby. You're home." she whispered to her, pressing kisses on the top of the head that was currently sobbing into her neck.

"Mama, I've missed you so much." Rin told her, her voice slightly muffed.

"Oh child, you should have know we would meet again sometime. I've always known." her mother replied back, slowly starting to rock back and forth with her.

Gently, she moved Rin under her arm and began to walk with her, "Come daughter, there's much we have to tell one another." she said firmly.

Now that Rin had found her mother, she really only had one question for her. Wasn't this woman supposed to be insane?

Because she sure wasn't _acting _like it…

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Urasue crept along the riverbank, not bothering to keep in the shadows because of how dark it was. She could barely see her hand in front of her face, much less worry about anyone seeing her. She clutched her sack tightly to her as she stopped deciding the clay right under her feet would do. And since it was slightly damp, it would just make it all that much easier to cut out.

Kneeling and cursing her old, tired bones, Urasue began to cut out large squares of the clay, wanting to go quickly but forced herself to take her time as she wrapped them carefully in the cloth she had enchanted to protect and preserve them. She had follow the ritual completely, and do it well or else she would have to wait another month for the moon to be in the exact same phase to gather to the clay, and this clay was needed _now. _There would be no way to come back and collect more tomorrow night, as the vessel would already be in the oven, forming and hardening.

And the vessel had to be completed soon, as Lord Naraku was planning to issue a formal declaration of war tomorrow. She feared at what would happen to her if she made a mistake with his temper so short lately. The last time she had seen him in a good mood at been a few days ago, when he had received a letter from someone and had immediately rushed out to do some planning.

Honestly, all these royals were giving her a major headache. She couldn't wait to retire once all this was over...

Carefully she slid the clay inside the sack and stood up, knowing she had taken enough.

And she was gone, just as soon as she had come.

* * *

AN: Anyone who can figure out just what Urasue is up to _with _details will get a person named after them in the final chapter!

Thanks for sending a few more reviews, but could you try to send some more? Please?


	48. Worked Up

**Important!!!!!**

Just as a note, I screwed up (once again) Ayame's Sayo is NOT the same one Sess beat up. I forgot I used the name once already. (Yeah I know, moron) So they are NOT the same, I repeat NOT the same.

**Kikto-chan- **Yep she is, but sorry, that wasn't enough detail. Thanks for trying though! Better luck this chapter. (If you feel like trying again. If your fresh out of ideas, don't worry about it.)

**Cat- **Yay!!! Long review! I seriously love those. Now let me try to make this a long response. I've got two couples down, and three more to go finally. It only took me 47 chapters to make any head way... I really loved writing that Sango and Miroku scene, it's always nice to see a girl take charge instead of waiting around for a guy to get off his ass. Though I have to admit, a guy crawling after a girl is great to, lol. And you'll have to see who will fall next, Rin doesn't have an annoying horny demon riding his back, and serious competition coming up after all. But she isn't as clueless as Kouga either. So you'll have to wait and see. And about Rin's mom's insanity...well I guess you'll see this chapter! And you're so close to getting that challenge right! Go back a chapter or two, or three and I think you'll be able to figure it out. Let me know next time you review. Or drop me a private message so no one else can steal your answer. Thanks so much for the review!!!!!

**Japanese Dreamer- **Oh, so close! Feel free to try again.

**Anonymous- **Thank you! Wow, I don't think anyone's admitted to nonstop reading my fic in a while. It's really flattering to know someone would bother to read it that much. I'm really sorry about the lack of Inu/Kag, but I'm trying to get the other couples dealt with and rise up some sexual tension with Inu/Kag. And about Kouga, that moron doesn't know what he wants yet. But don't worry, he will soon. (Hehe) Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it!

**Nightlife Maiden- **Oh my freaking God that's such a good idea! Ugh, I can't believe I didn't think of that! I'm really sorry to say that's not the correct answer, but don't be surprised if I use that for another fic. Feel free to try again!

**Preistess Kitty Neko- **I have no idea how many more chapters I'm writing. I'm trying really hard to finish this before the end of the year, so not many. Thanks for the review!

**Mediaminer**

**Kagome123- **Thank you! I'm still not sure if I should have just made her crazy or not, but I like that it was shocking.

**Selenitypotter- **Sorry, but I couldn't let her die that easily. And besides, it makes the story more interesting doesn't it? (And longer...) Enjoy the new chapter!

**Disclaimer-**I don't own Inuyasha or Snow White and I am not making money off this fic.

* * *

**Rin**

Rin and Botan walked under the limited moonlight, Rin tucked safely under her mother's arm while she waited for her to begin.

"When I woke up the next morning after the attack to find you gone, your father dead and my body violated, all I knew was misery and fury. Everything I knew and loved was gone, and I wanted some way to find relief. I would have given almost anything to have gone to Kikyo and Naraku and harmed them, but I knew that would have been impossible. I would have been killed by a palace guard before I could get within a hundred feet of the palace, if Naraku didn't come back to finish the job anyway," Botan paused in her story to reach up and brush Rin's cheek gently. **"**I was so tempted to end my life so many times, but I had to stay alive to wait for you. I've always known you would come back Rin." her mother told her softly.

Rin swallowed down a fresh lump in her throat, barely having finished crying from the last one. "So were you ever insane?" she asked.

Botan shook her head, "I was mad with fury, and numb with grief, but no sweetheart, I never went insane. Those were rumors Gatenmaru and I started."

"But why?" Rin asked, shocked, "You could have met with other people to plan something out or-"

"No, I couldn't." Botan quickly denied. "I was never brave or clever like you and Taromaru. I just wanted to keep Kikyo and Naraku's attention off me. If they believed Taromaru's old widow was insane and couldn't talk about what they had done, they might forgot about her and let her live in peace. And as a crazed woman, I was able to let out my grief in ways I wouldn't be able otherwise. I could throw things against walls, scream all night long, and my madness would be blamed." She explained.

Rin looked up and carefully studied her mother. Her mother had aged much in these past few years, she had faint winkles Rin had never seen before on her, streaks of silver in her long black hair, and a tired look in her eye.

Her mothers suddenly smiled slyly, "And besides, imagine how fun it will be for me to go downand interact with the townspeople again once you've gotten rid of Naraku and Kikyo. They'll be shocked speechless for once."

Rin chuckled, knowing her mother was right.

The smile faded, "That's why you've come back isn't it? And gathered your father's group back together?" she asked.

Rin nodded, serious again. "Right now we're gathering information on Naraku. Kikyo's dead, one of our allies killed her a few days ago. Why Naraku hasn't told anyone yet, I'm not sure of." she blinked. "Wait, how did you know Seven was here?"

Her mother's faint smile was back, "As soon as I heard the broken door hit the floor, I knew it was those seven men come back to visit. I didn't expect you to come with them."

Rin's heart sank, hating to be the one to explain to her mother what half of those seven men had done.

"Mama." Rin began slowly, "There's something you need to know about half of Seven."

Botan reached up to push some of Rin's hair behind her ears, sensing this wasn't something she was going to enjoy hearing "What is it child?" she asked worriedly.

"You and father were betrayed by Ginkotsu, Kyotostu, and Mukotsu. We believe Naraku offered them some kind of deal to get new bodies, or new powers in exchange for father." Rin explained softly.

Botan stared at her daughter, starting to lean more heavily against her as shock made her knees go weak. "They...they betrayed us?" she whispered, letting Rin slowly help her to the ground.

Rin nodded, biting her lip anxiously. "The others couldn't believe it either. That's why they disbanded the group and left. They're still loyal." Rin quickly assured Botan, worried she might doubt their character.

Absently, Botan waved the assurance away, "Oh no, I know that." she told her dazedly, still processing what Rin had told her. The men she had let into her home, fed, clothed, looked after and trusted with her husband's life had double crossed her and for what? So they could buy what they felt they were lacking?

"They really want to see you again." Rin broke into her thoughts, hoping to distract her. "And...and there's someone I want to introduce you to." she added, ducking her head under her mother's suddenly interested gaze.

"Oh?" she mused. "And is this someone important to you?"

Rin bit her lip again, "He could be." she said truthfully.

Her mother reached down and tangled her daughter's hand in hers. "Then you better introduce me to him. Besides, we have to go save Gatenmaru from the men. He always was a bit of a push over." she remarked, standing up as she firmly pushed the three ex members of Seven from her night. Her daughter and her husband's group was back with them, this was cause for celebration. She would mourn later, because this night was for the living.

And she strongly suspected Ginkotsu, Kyotostu and Mukostu would not be considered under that category soon if her daughter and Seven had anything to say about it.

Rin smiled so brightly Botan had no trouble seeing it. "Let's go then." she begged, tugging at her hand as she pulled her back to the house.

* * *

**Kagome**

I stared up at the thin sliver of moon, resting my chin on my drawn up knees, to restless too sleep but too tired to spend time to do anything constrictive or useful.

So I just sat outside, my arms wrapped around my legs with the moon and my thoughts as my only company.

I heard a gentle thud behind me, and felt the warmth of Inuyasha's legs as he came to stand beside me.

"Hey." he said softly, dropping down so he was resting on his back next to me. "Couldn't sleep either?"

I shook my head, my eyes still on the moon.

Inuyasha sighed, suddenly annoyed. "What's the matter now?" he asked.

"It's been five days since Rin and Seven left." I reminded him. "I'm just worried; I thought this mission was only supposed to last a few days."

Inuyasha rested his hand softly on my back, "Feh, chill wench. Sess'll take good care of Rin. And Seven better be able to take care of themselves or they're dead meat. Nothings going to happen to them." he assured gruffly.

I sighed, "I know that logically. But emotionally, I'm getting ready to pull out my hair." I admitted.

"Well they should be done soon, isn't that what the letter Rin sent said?" Inuyasha reminded me.

I frowned, "She said they were doing a lot of work and finding out a lot of information that would be helpful. She didn't necessarily say she would be done soon." I pointed out glumly.

I finally took my gaze off the moon long enough to see him staring at me. Resolutely, he stood up. "I'll go make them hurry up then." he said firmly.

My mouth fell open and I stood up, "Inuyasha you can't go! You would be recognized instantly!" I argued back.

He crossed his arms stubbornly, "Feh. Like any weak human could spot me if I move fast enough. And if getting them home sooner makes you worry less, I might be able to get some decent food around here!"

I snapped back, "Excuse me?" I almost yelled. "I only burnt the food a _little _tonight, _a little._ Your acting like that's some capital crime!"

"When it's my stomach it sure as hell is! Listen wench, I'm going and that's that! If I'm not back with them in less then three days, then you can burn my food all you want." he said dismissively, already turning his back on me.

"Oh! Don't be surprised if you even _get _any food when you show up again!" I shot back, whirling around as well.

"Whatever wench." I almost felt him pause rather than saw him and a heart beat later, my hair was being lifted off the nape of my neck and a fast kiss was pressed there.

"Later wench." Inuyasha breathed against my ear and then he was gone.

I gently held the spot he had kissed in the palm of my hand, my heart going insane. Finally with a small smile on my face I went back to bed, and slept peacefully throughout the night.

* * *

**Next Day**

* * *

**The 'Dwarf's'**

"...one hundred twenty five...one hundred twenty six...one hundred twenty seven...one hundred twenty eight..." Shippo counted off as the dwarf's watched Ayame walk a track into the floor with all her pacing.

"Will you fucking calm down? You've already worn off at least an inch on the floor." Hiten cried.

Ayame waved him off, her red hair spinning around as she whirled and stalked back across the kitchen floor, half anxious, half excited, and a little scared. What if her men had changed while she was gone? Would they like the way _she _had changed?

She glanced out the window again. Fucking damn it, why the hell did Kaede need this much time to go out and get her men? She should have gone herself...

Kagome watched her warily, wanting to sigh down at the dirty foot prints gracing the floor she was going to be stuck cleaning up, but not wanting to upset her either. "Ayame, why don't you sit down and I'll boil you a pot of tea?" she coaxed, trying to save her floors.

Ayame rapidly shook her head, "No thanks, I can't settle down." she told her, missing the glum look Kagome directed at the floors.

Kagura sighed, her head slightly throbbing in time with Ayame's loud footsteps. "Calm down, your men liked you once, why wouldn't they again?" she asked.

Ayame glanced away from in front of her to shot Kagura an annoyed glance. "That's not it." She told the wind witch nestled on Hiten's lap. Again. Seriously, what was wrong with a normal, non-being chair? "I'm just jumpy, I'll calm down when they get here." she assured her.

Kagura only snorted and dug her face into Hiten's neck, trying to ignore the irritating boot falls. Of all the times she needed distraction, where was Hiten's kid sister? Not where she was needed obviously.

Though Kagura had to admit, the girl really wasn't that bad once you got past her controlling Sango's brother and working for Naraku for awhile. And even if she did get uneasy feelings about her sometimes, Hiten loved her to death, so that had to count for something right?

Kouga stomped in loudly, glaring at everyone has he watched in and dropped heavily onto a chair. Kagome cautiously set a cup of tea out in front of him, thinking he looked like he needed it.

Kouga looked like he hadn't slept in at least two days, the bags under his eyes were darker then his black hair. He slumped down as he leaned over the table and snatched the mug of tea, throwing his head back and drinking deeply. Kagome squinted at his exposed throat, wondering what that dark spot behind his ear was. It looked a little like mud.

He slammed the cup down hard on the table, nearly cracking it as he scowled at her. "Gimme something stronger." he ordered.

Kagome frowned back as she took the cup away, "Not this early in the morning I won't." she lectured, ignoring the dark look he sent her.

He looked around, carefully not looking at Ayame's pacing figure. "Where the hell is mutt face?"

Kagome felt the back of her neck heat up and quickly forced her mind away from _that. _"He's gone to meet up with Rin, Sesshomaru and Seven." she told him, trying to focus all her attention on finishing breakfast.

Kouga grunted and went back to ignoring the dwarf's in favor of glaring at the wall.

"You were blushing." Miroku's voice echoed from down the hall while Sango chuckled.

"I was not." she primly told him back.

"Oh no? Maybe I should try again to make sure." Miroku said innocently.

"Gah! Miroku! Stop!" Sango erupted into laughter while she backpedaled through the door, trying to avoid Miroku's tickling fingers.

Sango suddenly noticed where all the dwarf's interested gazes were and unmercifully kicked him in the shin. He yelped, and she escaped long enough to claim a seat.

"Good morning." she said nodding gratefully at Kagome when she handed out more tea.

Smiling instead of whining about his bruised leg, Miroku settled in beside her, "You were to."

"I was not."

"Were to-"

"Was-"

"Yes you were." The dwarf's interrupted in unison.

Sango glared at them, and opened her mouth to reply back before Ayame squealed and shot towards the door.

"Sayo!" they heard her cry before getting up and crowding around the window to watch her embrace an older wolf demon happily.

"Lady Ayame, it's so good to see you well." He told her, looking down proudly at her. "I've always known you would not have been killed so easily."

Kouga's hackles rose as he stared at the three men and Kaede waiting behind Sayo.

He wondered which one of them was the HIM he had to kill.

Kagome was the first to head towards the door, but before she did she could have sworn Kouga mumbled, 'Bring it on.' before shooting past her.

* * *

**Rin **

Rin slowly opened her eyes when the morning sun spilled over them, reluctant to get up. Last night had been the first night she hadn't had to share a room with Sesshomaru, and strangely, she hadn't been able to sleep well. She was getting to use to him resting next to her, his hand under her neck or gripping her palm. But they had spent the night in her mother's house, and no matter how much she liked Sesshomaru and hinted how cute little babies with gold eyes would be, there was no way in hell her daughter would be sleeping the same room as an unmarried, very male, very...charming, man.

She stretched out lazily, as she let out a long yawn. As much as she wanted to lull around in bed, she had to get up and get ready for work.

And figure out a way to get out of her house without telling her mother exactly where she was going. She had a feeling Botan wouldn't be to happy with her daughter prancing around right under Naraku's nose.

She pushed the covers back and forced herself to rise, wondering if Gatenmaru had any old servant clothing laying around since she had left hers back at the inn. She quickly washed her face and threw her kimono on over her weapons, knowing if she lingered she would be tempted enough to crawl back into bed.

Someone tapped politely on the door as she was tying the knot in her obi.

"Miss Rin? Are you up? Breakfast is ready." Gatenmaru announced happily, eagerly awaiting Rin's opinion on the meal he had made for her.

"I'll be there soon." Rin promised, loosening her hair from its tight braid.

She heard him depart as she ran a brush down her hair. Maybe she should tell her mother she was going out into the town? Would she believe her? Because technically, that was true, she had to pass through the town to get to the palace gates...

She sighed as she started gathering her hair in one big fistful. Maybe-

"Allow me." Sesshomaru purred from behind her, having entered silently without alerting her, as she jumped and yelped in surprise. Gently he took the mass of hair out of her hand and twisted it up into an elegant bun. He took the length of ribbon from her and immediately let it drop to the floor.

"This is much better." he told her as she felt something long and thin being pushed into her hair to keep the bun in place.

Rin reached up and touched it, almost jumping again when her fingers met smooth wood and some kind of charm hanging from the tip of the pin.

"You did not receive this yesterday. I could not find a good moment." Sesshomaru explained, still from behind her.

Rin turned to face him, fingertips still touching his gift, "Thank you." she said truthfully, "But I can't accept so many gifts, I have nothing to give back to you." she argued. Sesshomaru ignored her, straightening out her obi for her. "I've learned-" he began slowly,"-that there are some things that cannot be bought. What I want from you does not come from a store." he told her, while wincing mentally at himself. Where the hell did that come from?

Rin stared up at Sess, her heart thundering so loudly she was sure her men across the house could hear it. This was it, she had made up her mind, she was going to tell Sess how she felt before she lost her nerve.

She took a deep breath and released it slowly, "Sesshomaru, I want to-"

A knock louder then her heart beat interrupted her in mid sentence "Hey _captain!" _Oda drawled rudely from the other side of the door, "What the hell is taking so long? Since when does being leader mean you can make your men wait for you till breakfast gets cold?"

Rin gritted her teeth at the sarcastic tone and the question as her determination to tell Sesshomaru her answer turned into a desire to kick Oda's ass.

"I'll tell you later." she snapped at Sesshomaru, marching past him to the door where she flung it open and hurried to catch up with Oda's strolling walk. She cursed under her breathe when the fast pace made her trip over a portraying floorboard and yank her kimono up past knee length.

"Hey!" she yelled, pushing at Oda's back as she finally caught up to him, waiting until he spun around angrily to face her, "Just what is your problem? Since the night I met you, you've been rude, horrible and cruel without cause to me, and I want to know why." she ordered, poking his chest with a finger. Scowling, Oda knocked her hand away from his chest, "You and your father took Jakotsu away from me. Worse then that you put him in danger without me to watch over him." he accused back at her.

Rin stared at him, "That's the stupidest reason I've ever heard!" she exploded after a moment. "Jakotsu is his own person, if he wants to go off and join a rebel group or fight in a war, or go pole dance, that's his right and his decision to make." Rin argued back. "What does that have to do with you?"

Oda's teeth snapped together and his fists clenched, as if they longed to strike her, "He's _mine, _that's what I have to do with it. If Jakotsu had talked to me instead of running away with your father, we wouldn't have lost these last years. And now _you're _doing the same thing."

"Hey! Jakotsu is not yours, he's his own person!" Rin shot back, offended for her friend.

"Eh, that's alright Boss, Oda knows his ass is mine." Jakotsu said cheerfully as he appeared from around the corner and slung an arm around his OTL's waist.

"And you-" he squeezed Oda's side to let him know he was talking about him. "Leave Rin alone. She's right; you shouldn't blame her for me leaving. Be angry at me. _Very _angry. So angry we need to go into the nearest room with a lock to...sort out our differences. And then make up. A lot." Jakotsu purred suggestively, reaching up to nibble on his lip.

Rin grimaced, wishing they wouldn't talk about sex so early in the morning. Even bunnies needed rest, when the hell were these two going to calm down?

Oda smiled slowly in return, "Well, I suppose when you put it that way I should be telling you when I'm upset." he agreed, steadily pulling him down the hall.

Rin rolled her eyes and continued on her way to breakfast, people in love were freaking insane.

And she had the feeling she was slowly becoming just as crazy.

* * *

** Ayame **

Ayame hugged her second in commander tighter, still unbelieving she was finally seeing him again after such a long time.

"Lady Ayame." he whispered, "It is so good to see you alive, my queen."

Ayame pulled back to take a closer look at him, fighting hard not to let the tears gathering in her eyes spill out. His head was still shaved, and shining brightly in the light. New lines and winkles were marring his narrow face, but he was still as strong and healthy as he had been in his youth.

"I'm so glad you're alright." she finally said once she forced herself to stop staring so intently at him.

"I should be saying that to you, my queen. I've never forgiven myself for allowing you to go off by yourself like that." he said fiercely. "If I had gone-"

"Kikyo would have taken over the Northern Mountains and slaughtered the wolves." Ayame interrupted him." You did exactly the right thing by staying, without you and the soldiers, I wouldn't have a kingdom to go back to when this is all over."

"Speaking of your soldiers Lady Ayame, this warrior would like a greeting from his humble queen also." One of the men interrupted them cheerfully, stepping forward.

Ayame stared at_ him_, her cheeks slightly blushing. He was still as handsome as she remembered, the chestnut brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail, his intelligent brown eyes sparking with warmth and intelligence and his pointy ears, now sporting two stylish gold hoop earrings, every now and then giving one of those adorable twitches that made Ayame want to squeal.

And the body? Mmmm, the body wasn't bad to look at either.

She dropped her arms from Sayo and immediately got wrapped up in _his_ strong grasp.

"I've been so worried for your safely my lady." _he_ whispered tenderly against her ear.

Ayame smiled against his neck, feeling her blush return in full force. "I have to." she agreed, resting her head on _his_ chest.

She pulled away from_ him_, but grabbed his elbow and pushed _him_ forward after flashing a grin at the two other guards who had come with them. "Come on, I want you all to meet the people I've been living with the last few years."

Sayo followed indulgently while Ayame tugged _him_ along to the dwarf's standing outside waiting for them.

"Everyone," she started to announce, "This is Sayo, my captain and second in command of my army." she told them, placing a hand on the older man's shoulder.

She glanced shyly over at _him_, "And this is one of my oldest friends, and bravest warrior. Hojo."

* * *

**Rin **

Rin patted her head covering one more time, as she walked through Naraku's gates, still sulking Gaten could arrange her hair better then she could herself.

Though she was glad her mother hadn't tried to lock her in the house or anything when she told her she was leaving. Though she did scream a lot...

But aside from all that, she _had _to find something out today. It was so pathetic that in the week since Kikyo's death, all she had found out was who the three special soldiers were and Mayu. Wooho, big deal. She was the daughter of Taromaru, she could do better then that.

She sighed, of course, with Hari breathing down her neck she was lucky she got her work done at all.

She frowned when she noticed a large number of soldiers and civilians standing outside the palace. It looked like almost everyone in town was waiting for something.

Rin stopped just at the outskirts of the group. "What's going on?' she asked a woman near her.

The woman shrugged, "Dunno. Lord Naraku called for an announcement just this morning."

Rin's frown deepened when she realized she had no idea this was about to go on and looked up to where everyone else was craning their necks up to. A large empty balcony hung from the castle, the banners flapping in the wind.

She didn't have to wait long, almost immediately a drum pounded and guards started shouting for attention. The crowd soon fell silent, waiting expectantly at the empty balcony.

Rin fought to keep the scowl off her face when Naraku slowly stepped into the public's view, looking way to noble and solemn for her liking. Maybe he was going to finally announce Kikyo's death? It seemed like a strange way to do it.

My fellow people-" his smooth voice flowed over the crowd, "Over the last few weeks, many of you have heard of rumors of an uprising against your beloved monarch, Queen Kikyo. I am saddened to tell you; the rumors are true." Naraku paused for a moment to allow the crowd to gasp and cry. "This so-called rebel leader is calling herself the daughter of King Nobunaga, Princess Kagome. But I can assure you it is not the late Princess Kagome who is leading this group of low vermin. She is merely a vile pretender who wants to usurp Kikyo and enslave you all."

Rin wondered briefly how Kag would take to being called a vile pretender while Naraku droned on and on about duty to one's queen/country, how great Kikyo was, how stupid Kagome was, and that he would need 100,000 volunteers from all the nearby villages.

...wait, a 100,000 people?

'-Together we can crush this uprising and save our way of life! Three days from now, we will attack at dawn and slaughter them! Long live Kikyo!"

Rin's stomach drop when she heard the overwhelming 'Long live Kikyo!" in reply.

If Naraku knew how to do one thing it was how to work up a crowd.

..._fuck._

_

* * *

_

AN: I'm so sorry about the late chapter!!! I know, I suck. I promise the next chapter will be up soon.


	49. BANG!

**AN: **Sorry, the chapters a little late, so I made it a little longer then usual.

**Thor son of odin- **Nope, sorry. That's not the correct answer. Feel free to try again.

**Cat- **Yep, Hojo. (Mwhahaha) Don't worry, you'll see why in the next few chapters. Sorry I made you speechless though.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Snow White and I do no own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Rin**

Rin's hands shook as she tried to dust a table, cursing when her trembling fingers couldn't grasp the cloth properly.

"Long live Kikyo!", "Death to Imposters!" caused her to wince every time she heard someone call out the phase. All morning, servants had been excitedly talking about joining the army, making bets with each other about who would get to score a hit on that 'evil fake bitch-leader' of the rebel forces. When a cocky groomsman started talking in detail what he would do to the leader if he ever got his hands on her, Rin wanted to faint.

She gritted her teeth into her lip, trying to calm herself. She would be no good to anyone if she freaked out. She had to keep her head and come up with a way to stop so many people from showing up, without harming them. They were innocents twisted by Naraku's words; she couldn't harm them unless there was no other possible way out of it.

She rubbed the back of her hand across her forehead, trying to clear the sweat pooling on her skin. The room she was supposed to be cleaning was still a mess after nearly a hours work. She had to focus and finish the room before Hari came back. Kami knew the woman hadn't shut up when leading her here, how important this room was to be cleaned. Honestly, she didn't know what was so special about it, it seemed like a normal room. Kind of plain, with a dusty book looking slightly out of place sitting on a table next to the bed, but normal nonetheless.

Rin forced herself to neatly brush the dust off the table and book (though the dust was so thick it was slightly hard to clean off) and tided the room, plotting while she did so. She had already crossed out spreading more rumors since that obviously hadn't done anything expect give Jakotsu a chance to scare/annoy people. And they didn't have the resources or the time for a secret propaganda campaign in Kagome's favor. Kami what could they do?

Maybe Oda could steal the sign up sheet so there wouldn't be enough uniforms and weapons to go around? But that was a horrible idea, couldn't she come up with something-

_Thump._

While Rin was on the floor, she banged her head against the wood. Of all the incredibly stupid things to do, she tripped over her own feet. What a-

Rin frowned. Something was strange. Slowly, she rapped her fingers against the wood her head has just hit.

There it was again. It sounded like her knock was echoed back to her instead of being absorbed by the floor. As if it were hallow...

Immediately, Rin was up on her knees, skimming her hands along the floor looking for some kind of crack or catch...there. Thankful she had thought to hide Sango's thin curved wrist blades under her wrist, she carefully slid the knife along the crack until she managed to work it under the wood and lift it up. She placed the wood panel aside and reached into the small, hallowed-out square, her fingers encountering only a single scroll.

She eagerly lifted it out and spread it open, glad to finally be finding _something.  
_

She frowned, slightly confused by the list.

_Spy 1...bakery._

_Spy 2...Coral Inn_

_Spy 3...Police Force_

_Spy 4...Beggar_

Rin scanned the list, realizing whoever had left that list here was smart enough not to put all the information on one sheet. She had no idea who the spies were, only where they were located.

Rin's eyes ran down the list, not really finding anything that could help them, until she saw four words that made her go cold.

_Spy 490...Rebel's Camp._

* * *

**The Dwarfs**

Kouga stared into his glass of sake, before quickly drowning it down in one gulp and giving himself another large helping. He took a slower sip this time, so he could look up and glare at Hojo's fucking back.

_Hojo._

Now he knew the name of his enemy, but he wished he didn't. Hojo. What kind of name was that? It sounded like the name of one of those wussy, weak, soft guys.

Which of course was what chicks went totally nuts for. He transferred his scowl over to Ayame, unable to believe she wanted this idiot she and the rest of the girls were spending all their time gushing over.

_'Because they should be gushing over the moron who's set on getting pissed face drunk, right?'_ Mini Kouga snarled at him, having no sympathy for Kouga.

Kouga didn't bother to respond, he only took another shot, trying to drown his demon's voice out.

Kouga watched Ayame place her hand on Hojo's arm, her laugh sounding like a angel, and decided he wanted to tear out his fucking arm and shove it down Hojo's throat.

And then toss Ayame over his shoulder and stalk off to a cave somewhere to lay his claim privately and with no interference from oh-so-perfect Hojo.

That bastard. Who did he think he was, stealing Ayame away from him? Had he been the one for the last three years, looking out for her, protecting her, and making sure she was ok?

_'Did he ignore her for the last three years, spurn her affections and hurt her feelings?' _Little Kouga asked sarcastically back.

Kouga brought his attention over to the nearly empty sake bottle, wondering if Hiten or Kagome had tried to hide another bottle from him again, and how he could convince them to give it up. He could try stripping again, but he was afraid Hiten might carry out his threat and throw him in the river.

Kagome finally looked over from Hojo and frowned at Kouga, noticing the sake bottle. Kouga sneered at her and brought the whole bottle to his lips, the burning liquid nothing compared to how his heart was breaking.

* * *

**Sesshomaru (Later)**

Sesshomaru waited as patiently as he was able to in the woods just outside the palace's gates, twilight beginning to fall. The other Seven members hadn't shown up yet, so he was left alone with his thoughts, something he was perfectly comfortable with until Rin. Last night he had barely been able to sleep at all because Botan firmly insisted on her daughter resting in her own room. She must have been able to sense how desperately he was starting to yearn for Rin. Last night had been horrible without her by his side and separated by more then a few walls. If he could not convince Rin to go back to the inn, tonight would only be a repeat performance of the night before, something his demon would not be happy about at all.

And at this moment, he felt himself want to do some as undignified as _fidget_, while he wondered when Rin was going to walk out of the palace gates. He hoped she got all of this spying and adventuring out of her system, because once she was his mate he would not allow her to be in so much danger. When she was his, she would be fortunate to walk around the palace grounds without his supervision. Kami only knew what trouble she could find herself in otherwise. Or perhaps it would just be safer to keep her constantly pupped and therefore confined to the house...

Suddenly the scent of forest, dead pine needles and unwashed skin assaulted his nose. He allowed himself to close his eyes in annoyance, quickly realizing these days of relative peace had come to a end.

"Yo, do you know how fucking hard you are to find?" Inuyasha complained as he settled down behind Sesshomaru's back. "I've been looking for you all day. Just where the hell do you go? I thought you were only 'observing' Rin and Seven. ...or did you finally get your thumb out of your ass and decided full on contact would be a better approach with Rin?" Inuyasha asked slyly.

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked his brother calmly, completely ignoring his last statement.

Inuyasha grunted and came to stand beside Sesshomaru. "Kagome was getting worried about you guys. I told her I would come and hurry your asses up."

"Sorry Cutie, you can no longer have any right to have any access to my ass, despite your adorable little ears." Jakotsu told him cheerfully as he and Seven finally walked up.

Oda growled under his breath, glaring furiously at Inuyasha. "Why the hell would you have any access to his ass period?"

Inuyasha snorted and folded his arms across his chest, "What the hell is it to you?"

Oda snarled and knocked Inuyasha down, grabbing and twisting his ear painfully. "Since Jakotsu likes your ears so much, maybe I should cut them off and give them to him as a present."

Inuyasha's hand went for his sword as his eyes glowed red.

"Oda! No!" Jakotsu said frantically, pulling him back.

He smiled nervously at Inuyasha , holding Oda firmly back. "I'm sorry, but I'm sure you know how possessive a lover can be." He tittered cheerfully.

Inuyasha rolled his still slightly red tainted eyes, not moving in the defensive position he had instantly sprang into. "You have a jealous boyfriend? What the hell where you chasing after me for?" he demanded.

"For practice!" Jakotsu shot back, still trying to control a livid Oda.

Inuyasha blinked as something suddenly occurred to him. "Wait, so your officially taken now? You can't chase after anyone?"

"Yep! It's just me and my Oday from now until forever."

"Hah, yes!" Inuyasha pumped the air, the red fading from his eyes entirely. "I'm free! You can't chase after me anymore! Thank fucking kami!" he ran up to Oda and shook his hand, stepping back quickly when Oda's free hand swung out towards him. "You're a good man! I hope you two are very, very happy." he told him sincerely.

Sesshomaru held in the growl that wanted to spill out, "Inuyasha, control yourself." He ordered, his annoyance being replaced with relief when Rin's scent carried towards him. She must be nearly to the gates now.

Rin picked through the woods carefully, her normal cheerful face at seeing her men nonexistent.

Everyone instantly settled down at seeing her solemn face.

"Is something wrong Rin?" Bankotsu asked.

Rin sighed and leaned against a tree, "Naraku has officially declared war on Kagome. He got the townspeople so fired up; they were beating each other up to be first in line to sign up for the army."

Seven exchanged worried glances, "We heard about that today in town, but we were hoping most of it was exaggerated rumor." Renkotsu explained, looking troubled.

"But that's not the only problem, is it?" Bankotsu asked thoughtfully.

Mutely, Rin shook her head. "There's a spy in our army." She announced bluntly.

Seven drew in their breaths sharply, as Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

"A spy? Are you freaking crazy Rin? Who the hell would work for Kikyo?" Inuyasha barked.

"If she says there's a spy, she's sure there's a spy dumbass." Bankotsu snapped back at Inuyasha.

"But who could it be? Everyone working for us as been harmed by Kikyo and wanted revenge." Renkotsu pointed out.

Rin shook her head, "Not everyone."

Inuyasha swore again, "Come on, you can't mean Soten. She's just a kid. Naraku would never trust her. Besides, she's Hiten's kid sister." he argued.

"She's also the only one Naraku or Kikyo hasn't harmed directly. She may think she's giving her loyalty to her 'lord'." Rin shot back.

Renkotsu raised a hand for silence. "We will send a pigeon to Kagome as soon as possible, and she can decide for herself who it could be, that isn't our job. Our job right now is to devise a plan that will stop so many people from fighting for Naraku's side." He explained calmly, looking expectantly towards Rin.

Rin inwardly froze, still not having come up with a plan that would stop an army without actually hurting them. She blinked when a sudden idea almost literally hit her.

"Jakotsu." she began slowly. "I remember you've never been responsible for preparing meals, someone's always done it for you or you've done other jobs. Why is that?"

Jakotsu looked at her, slightly surprised she had noticed such a thing, "I can't cook." he said bluntly, "Whenever I try, I usually end up nearly killing someone. Why?"

Rin's grin finally came back, "I'll explain on the way, but we have to hurry and tell Mayu she's not going to be able to come into work tomorrow."

* * *

**END OF DAY 1**

* * *

**Rin**

Rin vaguely listened to Oda lecturing Jakotsu on safety, her mind still reeling from what Sesshomaru had _finally _mentioned the night before.

The jerk had known where Kikyo's 'secret' bedroom was and almost never told her!

She still had to grit her teeth in anger when she thought about it. Stupid male, realizing it might have been important to mention that before she explained how she found out about the spy. But never mind about that, she would have plenty of time to search through Kikyo's rooms while Jakotsu and the other Seven provided a distraction.

"-and remember, do NOT look weak, or stupid, or spineless. Look like you have a purpose and you should be left alone." Oda continued to nag Jakotsu.

Jakotsu rolled his eyes, fixing his headband absently. "I _know _Oda." he told him, annoyed. "This isn't my first walk in the park. Or my first covert mission for that matter."

Oda sighed, his arm aching to wrap around Jakotsu's shoulders but knew he couldn't with so many guards and servants around. "Just promise me you'll be careful. This is dangerous." he begged.

"I will. Now be cool Oday Pie. This is going to be so much freaking fun." Jakotsu said cheerfully before they walked into the palace back doors.

The servants immediately started to bow before Oda, recognizing him as an important member of the military.

"My lord." Hari purred, sliding right up to him, "What is it you require?"

Oda fixed her with a hard glance and impersonally handed out the note Mayu had quickly written last night. "Your cook will be temporally dispatched. This is her replacement. All of his wishes are to be followed quickly and well." he ordered.

Hari nodded her head gracefully, not looking like she was wondering at all why military officer was bringing her a replacement cook himself, "Very well. Thank you my lord." she replied and sent him a sweet smile until he was out the door. She spun around and pursed her lips at Jakotsu.

"Hmm. You'll do for now I suppose. You will bring lunch out to the training armies at noon. Do not be late and make sure you make enough. You, follow me." she ordered curtly.

Rin sent one last glance at Jakotsu who winked back at her, before following Hari out the door.

Jakotsu looked towards the kitchen area and smiled with almost maniacal glee.

* * *

**Rin**

Rin barely waited for the door to close behind Hari before taking off her uniform and putting her weapons on their proper place around her waist. Her all black, skin tight outfits reminded her vaguely of Sango's demon slaying leathers, but without the pads. Since it could be awhile before the distraction, Rin settled down on the bed she was supposed to have made and slowly re-sharpened her weapon.

* * *

**Jakotsu  
**

Jakotsu looked over his weapons of choice, picking at one here, selecting one and bringing it closer to his eyes to examine it better. A scullery maid waited anxiously off to the side, slightly scared of what he would ask her next.

Jakotsu shook his head, "This is not good, do you not have something better?" he demanded.

The girl shook her head desperately, tears in her eyes, "No my lord please, those were the oldest I could find-"

"Well they are not old enough!" Jakotsu snapped and dropped load of vegetables on the floor, kicking at them, "I want the most rotting, disgusting, pieces of garbage you have!" he roared.

"My lord, please, why-"

"Do not ask me why! I am the cook here not you! Go find me what I want!" Jakotsu growled and the girl finally ran off.

Jakotsu looked over the potatoes, making a mental note to send the girl something sparkly and pretty when this was all over.

Though this was turning out to be such fun, he hoped it _never_ ended!

* * *

**Renkotsu  
**

Renkotsu crept along the grounds, being careful to avoid the guards. Though Oda had given him a schedule last night on the soldier's rounds, he didn't want to leave anything up to chance.

He slowly came upon one of the weapon huts, amazed at how pathetically easy this had been so far. Only three guards were on duty, one was arrogantly swinging a set of keys around, one looked bored, and the other looked as if he was about to fall over.

Quickly, Renkotsu took out the tired one without a sound, catching his body so the thump wouldn't alert the other guards. The bored one was just as easy, and the pompous guard went down with a quick jab to the neck.

Pitiful.

Renkotsu shook his head as he palmed the keys. Oh well, their stupidity was his gain.

He propped one of the guards up against the building, so anyone glancing over would only see a man resting against the wall, before unlocking the door and letting himself in.

He looked at all the gleaming swords hanging from the walls and sighed, resisting the urge to help himself to some. There would be plenty later.

Skillfully, Renkotsu began to set explosives in the center of the room, not wanting to destroy it completely, only intending to set it on fire.

His work done, he settled down to wait for the signal. They were all depending on Jakotsu now.

* * *

**Jakotsu**

Jakotsu bent down and looked closer in the reflective surface of the metal pot. Was his make-up smeared?

"Cook, it is almost noon. The soldiers are getting hungry." one of the servants helpfully reminded him.

"Coming!" Jakotsu sang, finally drawing his attention away from his face. After a nanosecond of thought he dumped about half of the rotten spinach into the boiling pot, added some apples he saw had worms in them, and just a handful of salt.

"It is finished!" Jakotsu announced after making sure the carrots were soggy enough. He grabbed two pot holders and proudly carried the pot of 'stew' out, either not noticing or not caring when one of the servants passed out as the smell hit her.

"Finally. The army is-" Hari stopped in mid sentence, her eyes watering. "What is _that_?" she asked, horrified.

"My family's old recipe, guaranteed to give a man the strength of six." Jakotsu replied cheerfully.

Hari sniffed, "Well we certainly need that. Follow me." she ordered, being careful not to breathe through her nose.

Jakotsu indicated to the other servants to grab the other pots of stew as he walked along beside her, flower's wilting and men crying in their wake until they finally reached outside where men were outside waiting for their lunch.

One of them immediately gagged at seeing the stew. "What the hell is that? Cow piss?" he sneered.

Jakotsu haughtily lifted his nose at the man, "It's the food that's going to turn you from useless momma's boys into men. Eat a bowl and you'll have the strength of six men." Jakotsu boasted.

"Hah! Prove it." One of the men shouted back.

Arrogantly, Jakotsu bent down and pretended to take a sip from his stew. Then he crawled under one of the tables loaded with heavy men, ignoring the laughing and jesting.

Because once he stood up, holding up the table _and _the men sitting on it with one hand, the laughing stopped.

"Give me some of that!" one of the men frantically called out, and almost immediately, men rushed the other servants holding the stew, demanded a bowl.

Jakotsu hid a small smile of satisfaction to himself and slipped away into the crowd, knowing it was only a matter of time.

* * *

**Renkotsu**

Renkotsu grinned when outside the weapon's hut he heard loud cries of pain and men begging for their mothers. He resisted the urge to look outside, knowing Jakotsu's stew had done the work and a good portion of Kikyo's army was deadly ill with food poisoning.

Jakotsu loudly knocked on the door three times, giving him the signal. Swiftly, Renkotsu got to his feet and lit the fuse, and ran out the door, pulling Jakotsu and Oda with him.

"We have about thirty seconds before the fuse goes off and the remaining healthy members of Kikyo's army are racing to save their weapons. Is everyone else in place?"

Oda nodded. "Bankotsu, Suikotsu, Inuyasha and my men are waiting nearby to steal the other weapons while the troops are occupied. If anyone asks, we'll claim we're saving the weapons in case the fire further spreads and by the time they think to look for us, we'll be long gone."

Jakotsu groaned, "Kami, you are so freaking sexy like this."

"You to love." Oda purred.

Renkotsu fought the urge to roll his eyes. "And Rin?"

"Rin should be in place also. Sesshomaru will wait for her while we move ahead, as we decided last night." Oda said crossly, still unable to believe Seven was that upset at 'leaving' her.

Renkotsu forced himself top brush his worry off. Rin would be fine. He was sure Sesshomaru would see to that.

"Hit the ground in three, two, one-"

**BANG!**

* * *

**Rin**

The resulting explosion shocked even the palace and almost threw Rin off her feet. She waited impatiently by the door as servants screamed and ran for the exits. Only when everyone was clear of the hallway did she leave.

She jogged down the corridor, wanting to move quickly in case she had been wrong. Soon she was sliding the door to Kikyo's bedroom open and walking in, her eyes focused on the bed.

She sat down and got comfortable, Sesshomaru having explained it was a long ride. Slowly she reached out and pulled the book up, almost jumping when the bed started to glide down.

She took her sword out and rested it on her lap as she lost sight of Kikyo's fake bedroom and descended into the dark.

* * *

**Kagome  
**

"You can't get me Kagome. Nna nna nna na!" Kikyo taunted, spinning around and swinging her butt at me.

I scowled, getting seriously annoyed, and lined my target up again before letting my arrow fly.

Kikyo moved quickly to the side, missing the arrow and stuck her tongue out at me. "Missed me stupid!"

I gritted my teeth and firmly led my stance and waiting for the perfect moment to strike as Kikyo began to dance around again.

_Now.  
_

I let my arrow fly, right when Kikyo turned her back on me again and pumped her hips up and down making strange noises.

_Twang.  
_

"Ow!" Shippo cried as he reverted back to his own self. He whimpered and rubbed the aching spot on his butt where the rubber sucker on the end of the arrow shaft struck him. "That hurt Kagome." he whined.

I kneeled down and dragged Shippo into my arms, "I'm sorry Shippo." I soothed, "But you were a huge help today, thank you so much. The chocolates are in the chest in the living room."

"Thanks Kagome!" Shippo cheered up, forgetting all about his 'wound' and raced off back towards the house.

I chuckled to myself before starting to pick up the arrows that Shippo has missed. I should probably go see if Hiten and the others need help in clearing the forest for the coming army. Since Kouga was so focused on getting drunk he wasn't going to be much help, the idiot.

"Kagome." Hiten yelled as he emerged out of the woods. "I need to talk to you."

I looked up and frowned, concerned by his white face and terrified eyes. "Hiten, what's wrong?"

He held out a paper to me, "This just came in from Rin and the others." he said shakily, nervously playing with his braid while I took and read it.

I gasped, and looked guiltily up at Hiten. "Hiten, if this is true-"

"Look, I know it looks bad, but Soten _can't_ be the spy Rin's talking about. She isn't evil." he said desperately, "It must be someone else, it has to be."

I sighed, "Hiten, who? You've all been here together for the last 4 years. There's no way any of the dwarfs could be a spy." I said gently.

Hiten shook his head, "I don't know, but I'm certain Soten has nothing to do with this. Please Kagome, you have to know I would never put you or the dwarfs, or Kagura in danger if I wasn't sure."

"Not even for your own blood?"

Hiten shook his head, "Not even for her."

I stared at him, "What are you asking me to do Hiten?"I asked slowly.

"Destroy the page where Rin talks about the spy." Hiten said bluntly. "You know they'll all accuse Soten and she'll never get a chance to prove herself innocent. We tell them about the other things but please, leave Soten out of it." He begged.

I looked down at the page I held, indecision churning in my gut.

"Once they get back, you know this is going to come back" I warned him.

He nodded, "I know, but please, give me time." he begged.

I glanced back up at Hiten, and his hopeful, tortured eyes made me sure. Quickly, I summoned up some of my miko flames, and set it on fire.

I dropped the burning paper, both of us watching it swirl to the ground before dying out as it consumed the entire page.

"I hope I won't regret that Hiten." I told him quietly.

He shook his head firmly. "You won't." Softly, he reached out and touched my hand. "Thank you Kagome." He told me before turning and striding off, his walk more confident then before.

I watched him go, not entirely sure I had made the right choice.

* * *

**Rin  
**

Rin sneezed when another layer of fine dust settled over her, shivering slightly. She was glad that once she got to a certain point, torches started to flick to light so she wasn't in darkness, but honestly, she think she preferred the dark. This entire 'ride' was so creepy. Dust, cobwebs, dirt. Kagome would go crazy if she was ever down here.

Finally the bed reached the ground and Rin cautiously got up, being careful not to trip over any of the holes in the floor. This did not seem like Kikyo's type of place at all.

She stopped at the end of the hallway, Sesshomaru having warned her about this. Carefully, she placed her hand on the wall and pushed, almost squealing when the wall swung out and launched her onto a fluffy black and purple bed.

Rin shuddered and quickly rolled off the mattress, not wanting to spend a lot of time around the bed Kikyo and Naraku (and probably a whole lot of other guys...)shared.

Sesshomaru had been right about the room's layout. It was still the same bedroom/laboratory/sex dungeon he had described before.

Rin forced herself to go carefully through Kikyo's drawers and dressers, finding nothing besides items that would blind her for life if she stared to long. Her gaze kept getting drawn to the painting on the wall, but after promising Sess a million times she wouldn't touch it, (it had been so hard not to laugh in his face when he told her he had gotten shot across the room by it), there wasn't much she could do about it.

Finally, after searching every possible hiding place, there wasn't much more Rin could search through. She sighed and took one more look around the room, looking for something, _anything_ she might have missed.

Wait...Sesshomaru didn't say anything about _that.  
_

Hanging on the wall was a picture of Naraku and Kikyo doing..._things. _The _things _part of the picture was normal, it was what was above their heads that wasn't.

It was a large strand of olive branch. It would make sense if Kikyo was using it in some way in the picture, but it was just kind of hanging above her head.

Rin walked up to the picture and took it off the wall. Some kind of lever had been hidden underneath it.

Rin eagerly pulled it down, knowing she should really be getting out of the room, but unable to resist. The wall next to the lever slid up and more stairs were exposed. She slowly walked down the steps, being careful to look out for any possible traps in her way.

The staircase was short and soon she was in a smaller version of the lab upstairs. It was nearly an exact copy expect for the roaring fire in the hearth and the strange jar fulled with a red substance strapped down on a table. Rin ignored them, seeing no real importance and carefully searched the room.

And like the lab above, there was really nothing to be found.

Rin sighed, and halfheartedly flipped open a rectangular wood box. She couldn't waste any more time here, she had to leave-

She clapped her hand over her mouth to hold the scream about to come out.

And sixty little people glared up at her.

* * *

AN: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (please?) 


	50. Just a Little Confusion

AN: You can still tell me what you think is going on with Kikyo's body. Winners get a character in the final chapter!

Disclaimer- I Do not own Inuyasha or Snow White

* * *

**Rin**

"Hey girlie, shut your mouth before a bug flies in." one of the tiny people jeered at Rin and her wide, gaping mouth.

Rin did as he ordered and closed her mouth, but couldn't tear her eyes away from where she was staring so rudely at the people.

They were so tiny! The tallest one was maybe as big as her pinky finger. They didn't have any wings so they couldn't be fairies. They were wearing absolutely amazing armor, but they weren't big enough to be dwarfs. Maybe this is what happens when dwarfs and fairies have kids together...

There was something about them that seemed so familiar despite their size though...

"Are you going to keep gawking at us all day or what?" Another voice asked.

"Who_ are _you?" Rin finally asked, regaining enough control of her mouth in order to speak.

"Who are _you_?" One sneered back.

"Look lady, either hit us with another spell or go away, your blocking my sunlight." a tiny woman ordered.

"Why would I put a spell on you?" Rin asked, her head starting to spin. Out of every thing she had expected to find, sixty tiny people stuck in a box was not one of them.

"Don't play games with us, that ugly hag sent you." someone yelled.

"Kikyo?" Rin guessed.

A few of the tiny people spat on the ground at her name, "Not that bitch. The other one, something with a U.."

Rin made a mental note to ask Kagome if she had ever heard of such a hag working for Kikyo while trying to decide what to do with the people.

"Are you here against your will?" Rin asked.

"Uh, DUH you moron!" one of them shouted at her.

Well that was good enough for her. "Well hold on then. I'm sorry if I jostle you around." she told them before firmly closing the lid on their cries and tucked it under her arm. She would try to move carefully for them, but they might knock against each other if she had to run or fight. Oh well, hopefully it wouldn't be enough to seriously hurt them.

Quickly she moved up the staircase, closing it behind her and headed purposely for the exit. She ignored the little voices shouting at her and walked briskly towards Kikyo's fake bed.

She sat down, keeping hold of the box and pressed the button to bring her back up. She had spent to much time here, the diversion was probably over. She would have to get out as quickly as possible.

She sat tensely on the bed, waiting impatiently to get to the top. When she got close enough, she sat up on her heels, keeping the box close to her body while holding her free hand on her swords hilt. She hoped Sesshomaru was still outside waiting for her.

As soon as the bed covering the hole lifted enough, Rin sprang up and climbed into Kikyo's fake bedroom, not waiting for the bed to come fully to the surface. She just had to get outside the castle, and Sesshomaru would be there to sweep her away.

"Have you seen Queen Kikyo?" Kyokotsu asked causally from behind her.

Rin gasped as she spun around, forcing herself to let go off her weapon and clutch the box to her chest like a frightened little girl. He would defiantly act negatively if she acted like a warrior, but he should be put off guard by the scared little chick. But damn it, she hadn't been expecting this!

"My lord! You startled me." Rin gasped, making her eyes go big and her chest heave.

To be honest, Rin was surprised Kyokotsu was even able to fit inside Kikyo's room. As it was, it looked like he had to bend his body nearly in half. Which would be good for her since that meant he couldn't move as well. The people inside the box were, thankfully, silent. "That's a interesting little outfit sweetheart." He purred, his eyes moving over her leather clad body. He suddenly shook his head as if to clear his head, "But what I want more then to see that costume spread out on my floor is to find Kikyo." he suddenly smirked, "Then we can have some fun."

Rin mentally shuddered. Eww.

She pushed her disgust to the side of her brain and tried to look distressed, (Which, actually, wasn't very hard) "I'm sorry my lord, I have no idea where she is." Rin said honestly. She had no idea what Naraku had done with her body.

Kyokotsu causally reached out and slapped Rin to the wall.

Rin didn't fight the blow; she only wrapped herself around the box and let herself fall from the wall to the floor. She groaned, knowing that was going to be hell of a bruise.

"Don't lie to me." Kyokotsu ordered coldly. "And while you're at it, tell me why the hell you just crawled out from under a bed and what's in the box that's so important."

Rn slowly got to her feet, bracing herself against the wall. "I truly do not know where Queen Kikyo is my lord. Under the bed is a safe Hari ordered me to fetch this box from. I have no idea what it is." "Then show me." he ordered.

Rin tightened her hold on the box and shook her head, "I can't my lord, I have been ordered not to." she lied skillfully.

Kyokotsu narrowed his eyes at her and slowly reached out a long arm. "One more shot to tell the truth wench. What would your father think if you were sent home in a casket?"

Rin nearly snarled in outrage, that he would _dare _refer to her father after what he had done. "That I was one more reason Kikyo should have been killed at birth." Rin snapped back, forgotten phrases echoing around her ears.

Kyokotsu's eyes widened, "You! You're Taromaru's spawn!" he realized with her father's familiar words ringing in his ears.

"Well look at that. When your body grew your brain didn't stay the size of a peanut." Rin said sarcastically, not bothering to play the distressed damsel anymore.

"But you're supposed to be fucking _dead_." Kyokotsu said, sounding confused and slightly scared.

"But I'm not. To bad for you. Because I know exactly what you and the others did to my family." Rin said, her voice going ice cold. "My father trusted you, loved you, and thought of you as his own brother and you stab him in the back." she spat, her fingers digging into her sword's hilt. "And for what? So you can be a freak not only in mind, but body to? You're _pathetic._"

"Suck it up bitch." Kyokotsu suddenly snapped, "I betrayed Taromaru. He was so weak and soft, fighting for the 'innocents persecuted by Kikyo's evil rule'. Give me a fucking break. Where the hell was that going to get us? And what do you think your going to do about it? Kill me?" he laughed. "You're what, all of twelve?"

Rin smiled cruelly. "Trust me Kyokotsu, the one thing you won't have to worry about is living past the next three days. You'll pay for what you did to my father and mother, and for all the people who suffered without Seven to protect them."

Kyokotsu snorted, "I can't believe what I'm hearing. This is like fucking Taromaru back in the flesh. Get a freaking _life_ bitch." he ordered, his hand coming back to slap her.

This time Rin was ready for him. When his palm came for her she already had her sword out, and with a little push it easily pierced his skin, and tore a jagged line down his flesh as she hit the floor and rolled.

"You fucking bitch!" Kyokosto swore, trying to reach for her with his unwounded hand. But Rin was already out the door, running at full speed with the box still clutched to her chest.

"Guards! Servants! Some-fucking-body _catch that girl_!" Kyokotsu roared from Kikyo's fake bedroom as Rin sprinted down the hall.

The few guards just coming back in from the fire looked at each other, extremely confused. By the time they even got close to organizing to try to detain Rin, she had already vaulted herself out the window.

She slapped a hand over her mouth and tried not to scream like a little girl as she fell, the wind pushing cruelly at her face and hair. Her entire life was in Sesshomaru's hands if he was still there.

She needed have worried. Before Rin was even close to hitting the ground, Sesshomaru's arms and tail came around her, whisking her away from harm and holding her closely to his chest.

"Be quicker next time." Sesshomaru ordered as they flew above the treetops, on their way home.

Rin rolled her eyes, knowing that was the closest he'd ever come to admitting he was worried. "Yell at me later. Just take me home now." she asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

She closed her eyes and groaned when the yelling and the cursing from inside the box resumed.

"What is _that_?" Sesshomaru asked, sounding as close as she ever heard to being startled.

"It's a freaking long story. But it can wait." Rin told him, ignoring the indignant voices.

Her eyes opened and she looked up determinedly at Sesshomaru. There were more important things to discuss.

"Sesshomaru? Before we go home, I want to tell you something. Can you set us down here?"

* * *

**Kouga**

Well he had finally done it. What he had been working towards for the last two days. The one thing he had devoted himself totally to.

He had finally gotten himself piss-ass drunk.

And considering he was a strong, healthy male demon this was no easy task to accomplish. Nope, it took _work _to get to this level of obliviousness and numbness. He had so much sake; objects were reduced to blurry blobs of muted color. There was some kind of buzzing noise in his ears, and his head was slightly spinning. But hey, he was so plastered he didn't have to think about how miserable he was! His world had narrowed down to two things. Mouth. And sake. Not even his annoying demon/conscience was bothering him; it had finally given up the third time he passed out on the table.

Kouga tossed back another glass, feeling satisfied when the world started to spin slightly faster.

Well, so far death by alcohol poisoning was more pleasant then by broken heart.

He poured himself another cup wanting to cry when he heard Ayame's beautiful laughter float in through the open windows. Probably at something that fucking bastard Hobo said or did. Jerk. Who the hell did he think he was, getting Ayame to laugh like that?

Kouga scowled, putting the bottle down on the table for the first time. Hobo had gotten here yesterday, why the hell did he get Ayame's attention so suddenly when she had been chasing after him for nearly three years? It fucking pissed him off.

Kouga gashed his teeth together and fumed. It wasn't fair. It should be _him _earning Ayame's laughter. Him earning her smiles, and cute little dimples, and getting to watch her eyes light up.

Though as he thought about it, she had been doing less and less of that lately.

He scowled again. That wasn't his fault! He just had needed time. He thought Ayame could give it to him.

Seriously, they were stuck in the middle of _nowhere. _They had nothing but time.

He just didn't count on this Homo jerk coming out of the woodwork.

Staggering, he got to his feet and stumbled across the kitchen until he could glare at Ayame and Homo from out the window.

And the blurry world turned red while his heart broke all over again.

Fucking Homo was fucking tickling Ayame.

And she was fucking GIGGLING!

Kouga growled, his nails biting into the wood of the windowsill, as a violent tick developed near his eyebrow. How _dare_ he touch her ribs and sides like that? And how could she allow it?

"Hojo! Stop that!" Ayame gasped out between laughter, her tiny, perfect hands pushing uselessly at Homo's chest.

Homo smirked, "Alright, I'll stop tickling you-" his hands paused,"-and I'll tickle you _here _instead!" he told her, as his hands attacked the sensitive skin right next to her breast.

Kouga roared, and launched himself out the window, his hand curled up into a tight fist heading straight for Homo's face.

Homo stopped tickling Ayame and smoothly pushed her behind him. He pouched forward and without missing a beat, grabbed Kouga's fist, twisted it back and flung Kouga to the ground.

Kouga's nose kissed the dirt, leaving behind blood before Kouga sprang up and went for Homo again, swinging wildly and missing him completely. Homo smoothly ducked around Kouga's drunken punches, until he got bored and with one easy jab to the leg, quickly crippled him without a sweat.

"Oh Hojo, are you ok?" Ayame cried, rushing up to his side. "I'm so sorry about Kouga, he's never been this much of a idiot before."

Homo lazily brushed a speck of dirt off his shoulder. "I'm fine my queen. Please, don't worry about Kouga. He isn't in his right mind right now. I regret having to fight him, but I was afraid of him hurting _you._" Homo told her, taking her hand and pressing it to his chest.

Ayame smiled, her eyes bright. "Oh Hojo." she gushed, her smile wide, as she allowed him to get hold of her hand as they walked off together.

Hojo looked back and smirked at Kouga, pressing a slow kiss to Ayame's hand before turning his attention back to whatever she was saying.

Kouga snarled at him, before dragging himself over to the bushes, his limp leg dead weight behind him. He stuck his fingers down his throat and forced himself to vomit all the sake he had consumed, needing to get sober fast.

This meant war. And next time, Kouga fully intended to beat Homo's ass into the ground _and _get the girl.

* * *

**Rin, Sesshomaru and Sixty Tiny People**

Sesshomaru gently landed on the ground and set Rin down. She took a step back, suddenly nervous even though there was nothing to be nervous about. He had put himself out there; it was time for her to do the same.

She took a deep breath and put the box on the ground, not wanting any barriers between them when she told him. She absently noticed the people inside the box were silent as she stared at Sesshomaru, trying to decide how to start.

"Sesshomaru." she said, thinking his name was a good starting point. "A few days ago you asked me to become your mate." Ok, reminding him about that was good filler.

She had a sudden moment of panic. Oh crap, he hadn't forgotten had he?

"Yes." Sesshomaru agreed, setting her mind at ease. ...sort of.

She took another breath, "Yes well, about that-" she made the mistake looking in his eyes and the longing and...and _hope _she saw there nearly blew her mind away. It definitely made her forget what she was about to say.

She took another slow breath. (Well, with all the breaths in between the pauses, she didn't have to worry about air depravation.) "I've been thinking a lot about that lately. And I've decided what I want." She felt like she was falling into his eyes, they were staring so intently at her. When was the last time she had breathed?

"Yes?" Sesshomaru urged, stepping closer.

Rin vaguely noticed her lungs screaming for air, as she focused on Sesshomaru's lips that much closer. "Iwanttobecomeyourmate." she said quickly, before leaning forward and devouring his mouth with hers.

He growled and swept her into his arms, letting her do what she wanted before it became to much for him and he took control. Roughly, he tore his mouth from hers and started kissing her neck. "Say it again. Slower." he ordered gruffly.

"I want to be your mate." Rin moaned when he found a tender spot.

"Again."

"I want to be your mate." Rin reminded him, filling her hands with his hair and brought him back up to her mouth.

"Why?" he demanded to know when the kiss broke, staring at her.

Rin smiled dreamily and cupped his cheek, smoothing a finger over one of his slashes. "Because I love you." she explained. She suddenly turned her attention to his forehead, tracing the moon etched there. "Will our children have one of these?"

Sesshomaru's mouth went dry at the thought of her baring his pups. Kami, she would be so beautiful...

"Don't worry, I don't except you to say it back." she assured him, mistaking his silence. "I know it would ruin your tough, ice prince rep-"

"I love you." he breathed, covering her mouth with his own again. He loved kissing her. From this day forward he would kiss her at least ten times a day, screw his ice prince rep.

"Well look at that. You're still my tough prince, but not so cold." Rin mused, running her hand down his burning cheeks. She grinned suddenly, sliding her hand down his throat to his chest. "I kinda like it..."

"YO! We are NOT sitting here forgotten while you two have sex!" one of the tiny people shouted, shattering the spell.

Rin groaned and leaned her forehead against Sesshomaru's collarbone. "Damn it. Can we just ignore them?" she asked hopefully.

"I will tear my way out of this box and physically prevent you from having sex if I have to, but goddamn it, you are not keeping me from my daughter any longer!" one of the men raged.

Rin jerked, looking down at the box in confusion. Daughter? ...oh wait.

_Crap. _

* * *

**Kagome**

"On the count of three. One, two, three." Sango counted off as we lifted a huge log together and slowly moved it to the side of the clearing. The troops Seven had gathered would be here tonight, the rest tomorrow. They needed a place to rest and train before the big battle, hence the reason why I was outside my kitchen clearing trees and rocks with the rest of the dwarfs. Kagura was busy uprooting trees and filling in the holes with her wind while Hiten and his sister were quickly setting up tents. The rest of us were trying to help Kagura out by moving the cut trees out of the way. With Ayame, Sayo and Hojo off doing Kami knows what, and Kouga plastering himself on the table, I was surprised with how much we had done.

"Whew." Sango breathed, wiping her forehead after we'd dropped the log, "How much room do we need?"

I shrugged. "I wouldn't be shocked if Kaede managed to recruit a few thousand people." I told her, my mind a million miles away. Where was Inuyasha?

"Chill out Kag, they should be here before nightfall." Sango reassured me, being able to tell what I was thinking about.

"Let's hope so." I frowned, thinking about the risky plan they had come up with.

...though if we survived the upcoming fight, thinking about Jakotsu giving all those people food poisoning is going to be hilarious.

"Yo, is anyone around? We can use some fucking help here!" Inuyasha roared.

I felt my heart leap in my chest and a stupid smile spread on my face.

"And there she goes." I heard Sango mumble under her breath as I ran; heading towards the direction Inuyasha's voice had come from. The stupid smile turned into a grin when he emerged out of the woods, pulling something behind him.

"InuyaSHA!" I shouted the last syllable when Kagura oh-so-helpfully directed a blast of wind at my back and literally blew me into Inuyasha's arms.

He grunted when I hit his chest, dropping whatever he was carrying to catch me.

My breath caught in my throat and the smile got stuck on my face as I stared at him, my arms wrapped around his shoulders and my feet dangling. Thank Kami he was back.

I sighed, staring into his eyes. I could get lost in those eyes forever...

He blinked his eyes and cleared his throat. "Hi Kag-" he squeaked before coughing, "I mean, Kagome." he said, going for casual.

"Hi Inuyasha." I said back, resuming my previous activity of staring at him. I don't think I give enough credit to his hair. Kami it's pretty. He's lucky he's masculine enough to be able to have long hair and not look like a girl. I really wanted to touch it, but I didn't want to move either.

"Give it a rest." someone moaned from behind us and I blinked, finally finding my way out of his eyes.

Kami, what the hell was I doing??? Did I really think he wanted me clinging to him like one of his groupies?

"Well...uh..." Abruptly, Inuyasha set me down, ducking his head to hide the slight blush of his cheeks.

"Yeah um...I'm glad you're back Inuyasha." I said finally, my cheeks as red as his clothing.

"Uh yeah, me to. Hey Kag, um, could I maybe talk to you later-?"

"Ok! Enough of the freaking awkward conversation!" Jakotsu snapped, pushing Inuyasha aside and grabbing my hand. "Kagome, I want you to meet someone very important." he told me solemnly, pushing me along, before stopping in front of a dark, handsome man.

"Kagome, this is Oda, my one true love!" Jakotsu announced, letting go of my hand to grab Oda. "Oda, this is Crown Princess Kagome, daughter of King Nobunaga and Priestess Queen Midoriko, and soon to be destroyer of Kikyo and savior of Japan."

I rolled my eyes at the long title. "Just Kagome please. If you get really lazy you can call me Kag." I told him.

Oda's eyes studied me carefully before slowly bowing. "Princess Kagome." he said formally, "I'm sorry to admit I had doubts about you but I'm happy to see they are unfounded."

"That's what I'm here for." I said flippantly, a bit uncomfortable with the bowing and titles. Though if I was going to be queen in a matter of days I would have to get use to it.

I finally drew my attention to the things they were dragging. "Are these the weapons?" I asked.Oda nodded and flipped back the canvas covering the wagons. "There's more coming, once we got close enough to see the smoke from your cottage, Inuyasha sprinted the rest of the way here." he explained, sounding amused.

I glanced back, Inuyasha was surrounded by the dwarfs, welcoming him home. Home. This place had been my home the last few months, the first home I had since my father died. It was going to be hard to leave here, and leave all these people who had become my family. What was going to happen to us? Would we even be here days from now?

I shook my head to get rid of the morbid thoughts. if I started thinking like that, I was as good as dead. "How many men did you bring?" I asked, forcing my mind to think about something useful.

Oda shrugged, "Only a few hundred. Some of them aren't really here willingly but they'll fight anyway if they know what's good for them."

I blinked, "Oh wow. " I said, as I thought about dinner tonight. "I hope I have enough food for tonight's stew." I mused to myself, trying to do a few calculations in my head.

Oda looked confused. "Some of my men have brought a few raw ingredients, but I don't understand. You cook?" he asked.

I looked at him, wondering if I should be offended. "Of course I cook. I can't do much else at the moment. And I can fry a pretty mean salmon if I do say so myself." I bragged, watching as the dwarfs started to help Inuyasha draw his wagon of weapons into the clearing. They could probably use help starting to organize them...

"You guys want me to go back to the house and grab a few crates?" I asked, moving towards them.

"But...you're a princess." Oda stated, walking behind me and sounding so lost.

I looked back. "Yeah." I told him, starting to get confused myself. What was his point?"Should you be doing this kind of work?" He asked.

I looked at him, totally astonished, "Why shouldn't I? I'm healthy, I'm strong and I can work. There's no reason why I turn into a pretty decorative doll when there's things to be done."

"Huh. Kikyo's never even stepped out into the military fields." Oda said to himself, amazed.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Then you better be thanking Kami that's one area where me and Kikyo are totally different. I work with _and_ for my people, she orders someone else to do the work for herself." I snapped back, starting to head towards the house for those crates.

"See? Didn't I say you would like her?" Jakotsu asked Oda gleefully from behind me. "Our Kag is pretty amazing."

"Yeah. She really is." Oda said, sounding shocked.

I huffed and rolled my eyes. Just _pretty _amazing? Wait till he tries my chicken pot pie.

* * *

**Ayame**

"Focus Ayame. Connect with the earth." Kaede instructed Ayame softly, watching her closely.

Ayame closed her mind, standing perfectly still as her mind sought to enter the ground.

_There_.

She saw the thread of connection and grabbed onto it with both hands and pulled. The earth under the Kikyo dummy collapsed and sent it falling down into the hole she had just created.

Ayame opened her eyes and grinned. Instant earth caves. Cool.

"Very good child. Perhaps after a few more tries you will be able to do that _before _your enemy kills you." Kaede said dryly.

Ayame grinned sheepishly, "Hopefully." she remarked, lazily flicking her hand out to command the earth to rise back up, the Kikyo dummy muddier then when they had started.

Sort of how like Kouga had gotten so dirty after Hojo knocked him flat on his ass.

She sighed. Stupid Kouga. Stupid Hojo.

Ugh. Stupid _her._

Kaede glanced up from where she had turned her attention to the arrow she was fixing "Something the matter child?"

Ayame looked over, hesitated, before walking over and dropping down beside Kaede, curling her feet up under her and propping her chin on her fist.

"Men." she said glumly, glaring at a tree trunk.

Kaede laughed, "Child with that statement I can assume a lot of things. Perhaps you want to be a bit clearer?"

Ayame sighed again. "Men suck." she decided.

"Some do." Kaede agreed. "But some do not, much like your Kouga and Hojo."

Ayame scowled, "They're not 'my' anything."

"But you want them to be. Or at least, you want one of them to be." Kaede guessed.

Ayame growled, "I don't know what I want anymore. I'm so freaking confused. On one hand I've got Kouga. I've been head over heels in love with the moron ever since I met him three years ago, and I've been chasing after him. But he keeps rejecting me. So I should cut my loses and move on right?"

"If that's what you want child." Kaede said calmly.

"But if he didn't want me, he would have turned me down right away when I told him about my deadline wouldn't he? He would have laughed right in my face and started counting down the days he had left to put up with me. He wouldn't be getting drunk and glaring at me one minute, then looking so heartbroken he's about to die, right?" Ayame asked, frustrated.

"Well yes, but-"

"But then I have Hojo on the other hand." Ayame continued on like she hadn't heard Kaede speaking. "I've known Hojo practically my whole life. He was my first crush when I was thirteen for Kami's sake. But he's never made me feel the way Kouga has. Sexy and dangerous, passionate, and headstrong, Yet really timid, really scared and really nervous. I've always felt just...safe with Hojo. But I don't know, maybe I could feel that way with Hojo?"

"That is a possibility, however-"

"But Hojo doesn't make me mad the way Kouga does. What the hell is his problem? I know he likes me, just what is he so scared of?" Ayame demanded. "I wouldn't be that bad of a wife, would I?"

"I imagine not, but maybe Kouga is-"

"Maybe Kouga is a idiot! Maybe Hojo is to. Gah, freaking men! We would all be better off without them. Morons, the lot of them-"

"Ayame!" Kaede finally snapped.

She blushed slightly, "Sorry."Kaede huffed, "As I have been trying to say, follow where your heart leads you."

Ayame blinked. "That's it? That's the wisest thing you have to offer me? 'Follow your heart'?" she repeated.

Kaede thought for a moment. "Well I could tell you to wait to have sex until marriage but I doubt you would listen."

Ayame just looked at her for a moment, before deciding she was utterly serious. "Gahh!!" she screamed in frustration, before getting up and stomped off into the forest.

Kaede sadly shook her head, "And this is the generation that's going to be leading us. Kami help us."

* * *

**Kagome**

"Hey guys, need any help?" Jakotsu asked cheerfully, popping into the kitchen.

"No!" I screamed, protectively covering the pot of stew I was stirring.

He pouted, "Why not? I only set the kitchen on fire once."

I looked at Inuyasha for help. "Please get him out." I asked.

Jakotsu lifted up his hands and stepped out, "Hey don't bother, I wouldn't dream of disturbing you happy young lovebirds in your quaint domestic bliss." he quipped, ducking out of the kitchen to just barely avoid the potato Inuyasha threw at his head.

I rolled my eyes, "Inuyasha are you almost done with that bag?" I asked, giving the stew one more stir before covering it back up.

"Yep." he answered back, totally focused on getting all the skin off.

I stopped for a moment and watched him, feeling some strange feeling in my chest watching him hunched over, carefully carving off potato peels just because I asked him to.

I had to feed almost 300 people by nightfall. I couldn't do it by myself but there was no way in hell I would accept Jakotsu's help again. I still don't know why I allowed him to 'help' the first time.

I glanced out the window, worried by the twilight falling. All this time and still no Rin or Sesshomaru..."Hey wench, if you're going to brood, do it while you're peeling these damn things." Inuyasha ordered. I smiled slightly and picked up a knife, sitting close to Inuyasha on the floor. I looked over to the sure, confident manner he was using the knife in. For a man who had never even been in a kitchen, he sure knew how to cut vegetables.

It was kind of sexy.

"Ouch!" I hissed when the knife slid into my skin. Idiot, paying more attention to Inuyasha then what I was doing...

Inuyasha looked up immediately, instantly concerned. "What? What's wrong?" he demanded.

"It's nothing; I just cut myself a little." I mumbled.

He put down his own knife and knelt next to me. "That doesn't look like a little wench." he snapped back, taking my hand and looking it over closely.

"This one looks pretty nasty Kag." he told me.

I rolled my eyes, trying to pull my hand back, "It's just a little-_oh_." I breathed when Inuyasha's mouth slid around my finger, his tongue lapping strongly against the wound.

I swallowed, my heart going into overdrive to make up for all the blood rushing to my face. Inuyasha pulled my finger out, studying it closely.

"That looks better. I'll grab a bandage just in case though." he told me, getting up and pulling me along with him.

I followed helplessly, standing still as he carefully wrapped my finger in a clean linen line of cloth.

"It should be ok now." he told me, glancing up and not letting go of my eyesight.

I swallowed, even though there was no moisture in my mouth to swallow with, "Thank you Inuyasha." I said, my tongue sticking to the roof of my mouth.

"No problem Kag." he said back, slowly leaning forward.

I quickly glanced around and nearly cried in relief when I saw no Shippo waiting to interrupt this time, and leaned close as well.

Close

Closer

_Closer._

"Hey, what about now? Do you guys need me now?" Jakotsu eagerly asked as he popped his head back into the kitchen.

I nearly screamed in frustration at being interrupted again, while Inuyasha settled for growling in Jakotsu's direction, his eyes glowing red with rage

"I do not need you Jakotsu." I told him between my gritting teeth, struggling to keep Inuyasha's hands from going for the knife.

"Oh ok then. Then I'm not going to tell you Rin and Sesshomaru are here! So there!...wait. Damn it."

"They're here?" I asked excitedly, already heading for the kitchen door.

"Yeah, can I finish the stew for you?" Jakotsu asked.

"Over my dead body." I shot back quickly, walking around him.

"That can be arranged." He mumbled, following me.

"Rin!" I shrieked, spotting her surrounded by all the dwarfs and Seven members, Sesshomaru close to her side.

I rushed over and hugged her as tight as I could, "Thank Kami your both safe! I was so worried." I gushed, looking her over. She didn't look injured, thought I did notice she was holding some kind of talking box?

"You must be starving, let me get you something-"

Rin shook her head, "Not yet, there's something we have to tell everyone." she looked at Sesshomaru and grinned. "We're going to be mates!" she shouted.

Me and almost all the other females screamed, "Oh my Kami, you are? Congratulations! When? Where? Give me every detail!"

"HEY!" the box screamed.

Rin cleared her throat, "I'll tell you later. But right now there's something even more important to tell you. Sango, can you come closer please?"

Sango stepped closer, Miroku nearly glued to her back, "What is it Rin?" she asked

Rin took a deep breath and flipped open the talking box.

Sango's mouth dropped open, "Father?" she gasped, as the rest of the room looked on in shock.

One man, standing slightly apart from the group smiled gently at Sango. "Hello daughter."

* * *

AN: Hope this chapter made up for the wait. Please review!!!! 


	51. JERK

AN: Well it seems like most of you are happy with Sango's Family-In-A-Box. Could anyone tell that was one of my ideas I thought up five minutes before I wrote it? Lol.

Still no winners by the way.

**Cat- **Aww, sorry. I hate it when your brain melts. Makes such a mess on the floor...Sorry for the long wait!

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and I do not own Snow White.

* * *

**Kagome**

I blinked, somewhat confused. Did Sango just call that tiny man father? And did he answer back with daughter?

Sango fell to her knees before the table, her eyes shiny with tears. "Father." she whispered again, reaching out and gentling rubbing a single finger down his face.

The little man placed one of his tiny hands on the skin. "Sango." he answered back, to overcome to speak anything else at the moment.

I mentally sighed, more surprised at how _not_ surprised I was to find Sango's father and what appeared to be her village shrunk down to about the size of my finger on my dining table. At this point, I don't think I would be very shocked if Inuyasha walked up and kissed Jakotsu on the mouth.

...alright, alright I wouldn't be shocked, I would be freaking _pissed. _

"But, Father, I don't understand, Naraku told me you and the others had been placed under his control." Sango finally said after a few moments of staring at the family she hadn't seen in almost a year.

"Naraku lied." Her father said simply. "Or to be more accurate, Naraku had been _lied _to. The witch bitch told him she had us under a spell when she hadn't at all. Our will is to strong to be broken."

Sango nodded, wincing slightly as the she remembered the exercises her father had put her through in order to strengthen her will and soul against enchantress demons.

But Kohaku who had only just started to practice them...

Sango swallowed, "But Kohaku wasn't strong enough was he?" she asked numbly, already knowing the answer.

Her father shook his head mutely, "No. He resisted as long as he could but the witch finally conquered him and gave him to Naraku." he explained, his voice dark with anger as his fists clenched together.

Miroku rested his hand on her shoulder, squeezing slightly to show his support. She briefly covered it with her own after a small hesitation.

"But what happened to you?' she asked, forcing her mind away from her little brother. "How could this witch turn you so small?"

Her father shrugged, "She needed a place to put us that could be hidden from Naraku. But Naraku has spies everywhere, there really wouldn't have been such a place. So she drugged our food, shrunk us and put us into a box. She's been trying everyday since then to bend us to her will before the battle, but she hasn't succeeded. It is thanks to Lady Rin we are free." he said, bowing in Rin's direction.

She nodded back, more focused on Sesshomaru then the conversation since he had already explained everything to her.

"Father, how can we change this? There must be a way to reverse the spell." Sango asked, already determined to change her family and friends back to normal.

Her people fell silent. "We aren't exactly sure." her father said slowly, "We're not even sure what she drugged us with." He admitted.

"Who was the witch that did this do you, my lord?" I asked, breaking into the conversation.

He sighed, "I can't say she ever offered her name and we never bothered to ask."

"Calling her the witch bitch was more fun." someone called out and the others sniggered.

Sango's father waited. "I'm nearly positive her name began with a U though. I remember that's what her name sounded like when a servant or Naraku would call to her." he said firmly.

"Something like Urasue?" I asked.

The slayers thought for a moment before agreeing, Sango's father nodding his head yes.

Kagura and I exchanged a glance. Freaking _great._

"Urasue." Hiten repeated, testing the name on his tongue. "Didn't Kanna mention her once?"

I nodded, "She was the one who brought her back from the dead. But I never had any idea she was a witch before that. When I was still a servant I remember she was one of the creepiest women I had ever seen."

Kagura shuddered, "She was the servant assigned to me. That woman _touched _me, ugh."

Hiten slid a hand around her waist and dipped down to whisper something against her ear. The demons smirked or looked annoyed as the mere humans looked at each other in confusion.

"Do I want to know what he said?" I asked quietly to Inuyasha.

He shook his head, slightly blushing. "Hell no."

A sudden thought hit me and nearly left me frozen with fear. If Urasue could bring Kanna back from the dead...

No, no. It wasn't possible. There was no way in hell that could happen. Inuyasha had torn Kikyo nearly in half. Urasue wasn't a doctor, no way could she fix that.

I turned my mind back from my rambling, already knowing this idea was probably going to give me nightmares tonight.

"Urasue is probably the witch that promised the soldiers no death if they fought for Naraku then." Bankotsu guessed.

"So she's definitely someone that needs to go." Ayame mused. "Dibs!"

"Not if we get there first." Sango's father snapped.

"Dad, what do you think you're going to do if you're less then six inches tall?" Sango asked angrily. "She could step on you and your sword wouldn't even get through the sole of her boot!"

"We're warriors, whether we're three inches tall or three hundred. We can figure something out." he said stubbornly.

"There must be someway to reverse this." Rin said soothingly, trying to break out a fight between father and daughter before it could start. "Miroku, Sess, I'm sure both of you have large libraries. Do you think either of you might have some sort of book to give us a spell or a potion?" she asked.

Miroku shrugged, "If I did there's no way to get it here in two days."

Sesshomaru thought for a moment before shaking his head. Even if he left himself this very second to fetch such a book he would be gone to long. And besides, he wouldn't have Jaken to find him it since Jaken had probably already set out for the dwarf's home.

Rin frowned, "I'll send my mother and Mayu a message then. My mother might know something as a miko and Mayu has access to the castle's library." she explained, getting up to write such a note, Sesshomaru following her faithfully.

I raised as well, assuming Sango's family was hungry. Were the hell am I supposed to find dinnerware small enough for them?

Finally, I placed a small bowl in the center of a large plate and spooned in stew around the plate. Sango's tribe could gather around the plate and just eat straight off it. Hopefully someone with a knife could cut up some really tiny chopsticks for them.

Sango had already started, after sending Miroku out for some small twigs, while explaining to her rapt family what had happened to her since they had seen her last.

"...and that's how I ended up here with the other dwarfs." Sango finished explaining, handing out the tiny pieces of sticks to the mini Slayers.

When they gathered around the plate and started to eat,. Sango cleared her throat and grabbed Miroku's hands under the table. "Father, there's something else I want to tell you. I've agreed to marry Lord Miroku."

The sudden silence in the room was heavy, and the glare Sango's father was sending to Miroku looked like he wanted to take that silence and wrap it around his neck.

"You're marrying _who_?" Her father finally growled, "It can't be that womanizing, spoiled rich _lord_ who's standing to close to you."

"Father!" Sango snapped, "Don't be rude! Miroku's never been like that...well mostly because the womanizing is definitely going to stop." she assured her father, sending a warning glare to Miroku.

Her father dropped the chopsticks with a small clatter, the other slayers getting up to follow him as they stretched up to their full 5-6inches of height and _glared _at Miroku.

"Sango, do you expect me to believe this lech is good enough for you?" her father demanded.

"Of course I'm not." Miroku interrupted before Sango could start to defend him. "I would never be what Sango deserves, no matter what I did or what I possess. She should have a man better then me. But one of my faults is I'm to selfish to let her go." Miroku said simply.

The crowd of slayers were silent again, studying Miroku closely.

"HAH!" one of them laughed, "That's the biggest bunch of bullshit I've ever heard!"

"Pretty speech my lord." Sango's father sneered, "But we're not convinced yet."

"What would convince you?" Miroku asked, determined to win her family over.

Her father smiled evilly, "You'll see." he told him. "Slayers! Outside now! Sango, the woman will sleep in your room tonight, the men in Lord Miroku's rooms. We expect to see you in your respective rooms...alone." Her father ordered, before sliding down the leg of the table, his village following him, leaving Sango grinding her teeth together as they marched out the house.

"...not even here half an hour and he's already terrorizing Miroku and ordering everyone around..." she mumbled as she stalked over to where Kouga had left his sake and took a long swallow. "I'm so sorry Miroku about my father...he's really not that bad once he gets to know you." she tried to assure him.

Miroku smiled faintly, "Don't worry about it Sango. If you excuse me, I'm going to help Kag clean up." he grabbed a few dirty plates and started walking towards the door. As soon as the door closed behind him, a large THUMP echoed through the house with breaking dishes thrown in.

Sango rushed for the door, wringing her hands together. Hiten sighed and dragged Kagura closer, "When this is all over, we need a vacation babe." he said tiredly.

* * *

**Kouga**

Kouga laid flat on his back somewhere in the forest, he didn't know where the hell he was, miserable, in pain, and his throat feeling like it was on fire from all the sake his stomach had rejected. What the hell had he done that made the gods hate him so much?

'_What did you do? Hah! More like what did I do to get stuck as the conscience to some whiney, stupid pup of a wolf who wouldn't know his own ass even if you tattooed his name onto it and waved it under his face!'_

Kouga moaned, his angry demon's voice making his headache even worse. Damn sobriety, his demon had come back.

'_Damn lucky for you I've come back. Look at what happened when I was gone, you got your ass beat by some loser in front of Ayame! Are you trying to make my job hard or what?'_

Kouga closed his eyes and carefully breathed, his stomach rumbling violently again.

'_Nu huh, don't even try to get out of throwing up. How else are you supposed to get sober? Come on you big baby suck it up!" _

Kouga ignored his demon, still breathing in and out slowly.

'_Inuyasha's face, Kaede's butt, sweet, tender love scenes-'_Mini Kouga started to list off things that usually made Kouga want to puke, _'Homo kissing Ayame-'_

Kouga roared over and emptied his stomach, hoping this would finally get rid of all the sake he had consumed.

'_I doubt it, better get ready to do it again!' _his demon said cheerfully.

Kouga groaned, wondering what Ayame was doing. Was she with Homo? Was she talking or laughing with him? Was she...touching him? Was he touching her again?

Was she even thinking about Kouga while he wanted her so desperately? Did she still want him?

* * *

**Ayame**

Ayame stalked through the forest, easily finding her way back home after making her choice.

She wanted the entire male race DEAD!

She growled, so mad at Kouga and Hojo she would have happily killed them both if they were there.

Stupid Kouga for making her love him. Stupid Hojo for not being Kouga.

Well screw men. Once this damn war with Kikyo and Naraku was over, she was going to go home and become a nun. 'The Nun Queen' sounded very catchy, and she would never have to deal with men romantically again.

But first... she was going to throw a little party.

She slammed the door open to the cottage, "Girls! She screamed.

Kagome, Rin, Sango and Kagura immediately rushed out, "Ayame, what's wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"We're going out." Ayame announced. "And we're going to have the biggest man bashing party in the history of Japan!"

The girls looked nervously at each other, "Uh, Ayame. I'm not sure tonight is the best-"

"No arguments! Grab some food we can pig out over and get to the hot springs NOW!" she ordered, and Kagome went running for the kitchen.

Ayame waited impatiently for Kagome to reappear, her hands overfilling with jars and containers.

Inuyasha wandered out from behind her, looking confused, "Oi, what's going on here-"

"SHUT UP AND JUMP OFF A CLIFF!" Ayame roared, pushing the girls out the door.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked as the door slammed behind them. He sniffed the air and shrugged, "Eh must be that time of the month." he said dismissivly, "Did Kag leave any- Hey!"

"I HEARD THAT YOU BLOODY JERK!" Ayame screamed and left Inuyasha hanging from his feet from the ceiling by her vines.

* * *

**Soten **

Soten watched as the women of the house left, Ayame pulling them along. Dispassionately she wrote out another letter, Kagome's dinner sitting like lead in her stomach.

She handed the letter off to Koryu, who looked at her sadly before flying off.

Soten clutched the writing utensil tightly. This had to be the right thing to do. It had to be.

* * *

**At the hot springs...**

Ayame stuffed a manju into her mouth, chewing violently as if she wished it was Kouga she could treat as violently while she stared at Rin, waiting for her contribution to the man bashing party.

"Well, um, Sesshomaru...you see...ah...crap...um, Sesshomaru, he's kinda...no, no he's not. ...oh, he has better hair then me!" Rin finally finished, glad that was over with.

"That bastard." Kagura said dryly, gracefully sipping from the small bowl of oshiruko Kagome had poured for her. Rin was amazed she was able to drink such a hot sweet soup in a hot spring.

"You think of something better to say about Hiten!" Rin snapped back, knowing _exactly _how happy Kagura was with Hiten. Seriously, her room was right next to theirs, would it be so hard to keep things down?

Kagura frowned,"Of course I can think of something to say about Hiten." she said defensively.

"Well? We're waiting." Rin prodded.

"...sometimes he can be a huge bastard and make me wait." she finally said.

"Like for a date?" Kagome asked naively.

Kagura rolled her eyes, "In bed Kagome." she said, sounding amused.

Kagome blushed slightly and slid further down into the water.

Ayame scowled down at the water, "Whenever I got even close to having sex with Kouga the freaking jerk would get scared and run off." she said darkly.

Kagura's eyes widen in surprise, "He turned down sex?" she asked, shocked.

Sango frowned in thought, "Maybe he's been rejecting you because you have the wrong equipment?" she suggested.

Ayame perked up, "Do you really think he's gay?"

"Wouldn't he have gone after Jakotsu then?" Kagome asked, bursting Ayame's bubble.

"You're right. It's probably me." she said glumly, stuffing another flat cake into her mouth.

"No Ayame, he's the idiot, not you. Hojo seems to like you a lot." Rin offered. "It's Kouga's own loss."

"Yeah, Hojo seems to be really great to." Kagome decided, trying to make up for her earlier mistake. "He looks like the perfect man.""Perfect man, HAH! More like perfectly dead when I get my hands on him." Ayame snarled, "Stupid fucking Kouga, just what the hell is his problem?"

Kagome blinked, confused on whether they were still talking about Hojo or not.

"He's a lousy, no good, yellow bellied JERK, that's his problem." Ayame continued, "He's a freaking waste of air. What the hell do I see in that bastard? Seriously, why the hell am I so crazy about him?"

"Because he's a jerk?" Kagome guessed.

"Damn RIGHT he's a fucking jerk!" Ayame yelled, repeating herself.

Kagura sighed, "So jump Hojo. No, I mean as in have sex with him Aya, not literally jump him. ...though that might do the trick..."

Ayame tilled her head to the side, considering it, "Would that make Kouga jealous?" she asked

Kagura rolled her eyes, "Forget Kouga honey, he's not worth your time. Seduce Hojo, and maybe it'll get Kouga out of your system." she explained.

Ayame's brows furrowed, "But would Hojo want to have sex with me?"

"He's a man." Kagura replied as if that explained everything. "When they aren't thinking about food, they're thinking about sex."

"And Hojo _is _easy on the eyes." Rin commented.

"Yeah, that little ponytail he has is so cute."

"Only because Miroku has one just like it Sango."

Ayame pursed her lips. "Maybe jumping Hojo is just what I need..."

"YOU'RE FUCKING INSANE IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LET YOU JUMP HOMO, WOMAN!" Kouga roared as he emerged out of the brush.

The women's gasps of shock and outrage went unheard over Ayame's yell of rage as she stood up from the springs and faced Kouga head on, unaware of the water sliding down her body.

"You have NO right to tell me who I can jump!" Ayame yelled, poking her finger into his chest.

He snorted, "Fuck yes I do."

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

Kagura raised a brow, "Are they freaking serious?" she murmured to Sango as Kouga and Ayame continued to argue like five year olds.

Rin frowned, "Do you think we should step in?" she asked, worriedly.

"Sure, if you want Lord Sesshomaru to be forced to claw Kouga's eyes out from seeing your naked chest." she said dryly. "Shut up, it looks like they're almost done."

"You are _so_ infuriating!" Ayame yelled, planting her fists on her hips.

"You are _so_ not sleeping with Homo!" Kouga shot back.

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"You freaking jerk, you gave up that right days ago!"

"Did not!"

"Did freaking to jerk!"

"I am NOT a jerk."

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"If you weren't a jerk you wouldn't have made me WAIT for three years. If you weren't a jerk you wouldn't have acted like I was the plague. If you weren't a jerk you wouldn't have made me fall in love with you and then mock me for it!" Ayame yelled, her eyes going glassy. "But you did, so you're a fucking JERK!"

"You tell him Ayame!" Rin cheered.

"So don't you dare stand there and tell me I have no right to give that love to someone else." Ayame finished, swallowing hard. "

The entire forest seemed to stand still in silence while Kouga stared at Ayame, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I can't." he finally said, "Kami help me Ayame, but I _can't._ I can't...I can't let you go without a fight." he said, his voice ragged.

"Well you have to." Ayame told him, her voice hard.

He shook his head, "I can't...I _won't._" he told her, as he reached for her.

Ayame jerked back but he was to quick for her. He cupped his hands around her face and pulled her in for a long, drugging kiss, trying to tell her through his actions what he hadn't been able to through his words.

She halfheartedly tried to pull at his chest while a few leaves swirled up to weakly slash at his arms and shoulders. He easily ignored them, using every bit of skill and focus he had to draw Ayame under his spell.

Only when he had her trembling in his arms did he break the kiss to gently gather her up in his arms.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing-" Rin started to say before Kouga viscously snarled at her and ran away with Ayame in a whirlwind.

Rin and Kagome instantly sprang up, reaching for their clothes so they could run after them, but Kagura and Sango only pulled them back down into the springs.

"Forget it guys. They have to work this out themselves." Kagura told them, obviously disgusted she couldn't let them charge after Ayame.

Sango shrugged as well. "It's a demon thing." she told them. "They can be weird."

Kagura shot her a glare. "Thanks Sango. " she said sarcastically. "Well since the man bashing party is over, why don't you start off telling us why you love Miroku." Kagura asked sweetly, enjoying the pink that infused Sango's cheeks. "Or you can just tell us what he's like in bed..."

Quickly, Sango started to explain.

* * *

**Ayame and Kouga**

_"Alright big guy, it's all on you now. This is your chance. This is your moment. This is your now. DON'T FUCKING SCREW IT UP!" _Mini Kouga roared in Kouga's head as he raced through the forest, Ayame cradled tenderly in his arms.

Kouga decided not to get mad, knowing his demon had every right to be worried. Hell, his stomach was all twist up in knots, his skin was cold in fear and he felt like he might throw up, even though he was positive he had emptied the contents of his stomach hours ago.

Oh Kami, what if he couldn't convince her to give him a second chance? What if she was still determined to leave him? Was he to late? Had she given up on him?

He almost wanted to run through the forest with her in his arms forever, but all the same he slowly stopped and gently placed Ayame down on a fallen log, kneeling on the ground next to her legs so he could grip her hands tightly. Maybe she would be more sympatric to him if he placed himself at her feet.

Ayame stared at their joined hands for a moment, before braving looking up and meeting his gaze with hers. "What's this about Kouga." she asked quietly, looking weary.

_"Go get her Kouga." _His demon encouraged as Kouga took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for what he was about to say.

"Ayame." he started to say and stopped cold, panic quickly overtaking him. Fucking hell, he _sucked _at the flowery symbolism and pretty words Miroku seemed so good at. What the hell was he supposed to say without sounding like the jerk she labeled him?

"Ayame." he tried again. "I'm never going to be able to express how sorry I am for the way I treated you in the beginning of our relationship." he said, trying to keep things simple. "You have absolutely no reason to forgive me for all the things I've said, or all the things I've done. If I were you I would have sent me packing a long time ago."

"I probably should have." She said quietly, not giving him an inch.

He glanced down at their hands, trying to think of the right words to say, trying to think up some magic, powerful sentence that would make all her pain go away.

But there was no such sentence was there?

"I'm never going to be able to tell you how sorry I am in words." he said, trying to follow his train of thought. "There are no words that would make you instantly forgive me. And you shouldn't." he added quickly, noticing her narrowed eyes, "Hell, you should make me suffer for the hell I put you through for the rest of my life. I don't deserve any pity or forgiveness from you. So instead..." he took another deep breath, getting ready to take the plunge, "Instead let me show you through my actions. Let me be there for you every single day of your life. Let me comfort you, provide for you, pleasure you, mate you, marry you. Let me make you laugh, smile, scream in joy. Let me love you Ayame." he asked, bringing her hands up to brush his lips over her knuckles. "Please, I promise you, I will make up every second of your suffering if you would allow it."

Ayame looked at him, trembling slightly, "I don't know Kouga, I can be very demanding."

Kouga allowed a small sliver of hope enter his heart, "Trust me babe, it's nothing I can't handle."

"Oh no?" she mused, "What if I wanted you to wait on me hand and foot."

"I'll wait on you hand, foot _and _tail." he shot back.

"What if I wanted you to kill a great beast?" she asked, starting to lean a little closer.

"Bring 'em on."

"What if I wanted your all your riches and treasure?"

"Take them. You're all the treasure I need."

"And I wanted you by my side for the rest of my life? If I wanted you in my life, in my bed, in my world? What would you say to that?" she asked.

He smiled slightly, "Then I say you're stuck with me forever babe."

She chucked while she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. "Then you better get ready Lover boy. Because you've got a _lot _of suffering to make up for."

His lips curved against her, "Looking forward to it love."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Inuyasha wiggled, trying to reach up to cut himself down and failing once again.

He growled, the blood rushing to his face.

"CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE FUCKING CUT ME DOWN?" he roared.

His brother shook his head as he leaned against the doorway and enjoyed the sight. He allowed himself to sigh.

"Pathetic."

* * *

**END OF DAY 2**

* * *


	52. Going Bananas

AN: Sorry it's so late. School turned my brain into a puddle of mush.

Oh and some more reviews would be nice guys.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and I do not own Snow White.

* * *

**Kagome**

I tripped over my own feet again, cursing when my clothing snagged on a tree branch. I ripped it free, not caring about the cloth and kept running. The wind howled, whipping at my face as it forced branches to slash against my face and body. I nearly cried in relief when I saw the dwarf's house ahead, trying to put on an extra burst of speed to safety. I cried out when something cold wrapped itself around my ankle and pulled, spilling me to the ground. I heard chucking, and slowly looked back to see Kikyo pulling herself out of the ground despite the hand she kept gripped to me. She smiled; the red flesh of her mouth showing through the rotted skin of her face. "Wash my clothes bitch..." she ordered, her other hand reaching for me...

I gasped, my hand clutching my pounding chest while I shot up out of bed. I swallowed, trying to get rid of the bad taste in my mouth the dream had left me with. I forced myself to keep taking deep breaths until my heart had slowed down and some of the sweat on my body had cooled. I looked out the window and nearly groaned to see the sun slowly lighting up the sky. Even worse was the sound of hundred of approaching footsteps. I felt my face go pale, at first thinking Naraku had come early. But the demons would have alerted the entire household if it was Naraku, even though all of them had been very...busy last night. So it must be my army. I almost groaned again, but forced myself to get up out of bed and start to get dressed, it wouldn't be good for their future ruler to laze around all morning while they were out preparing for battle.

And possibly death.

"...and she left me there all fucking night Kagome." Inuyasha whined, still complaining.

I continued to ignore him, trying to focus on making the army breakfast as a distraction from what was coming tomorrow.

My throat tightened, but I kept my eyes on the porridge I was stirring. Kikyo had been dead nine days, and the battle for my kingdom would take place tomorrow at dawn.

Oh Kami, I hope we're all ready.

I poured some precious cinnamon into the batter, a gift from Oda, wanting to make it special for the troops.

"Grab the other pots for me Yash?" I asked him, taking the pot off the heat and placing the lid on.

He grunted, ticked off I hadn't listened to him complain but grabbed the additional cases of porridge and followed me out.

The camp was crowded with men and a few women soldiers, the dwarfs rushing around like crazy trying to get everyone settled and organized. Rin and Seven were busy recording names and rank of the soldiers then assigning them generals to serve under. Sango and Ayame passed out dark blue headbands, the cheapest uniform we could afford. We couldn't afford anything more formal then the headbands, and hadn't really had time to come up with anything different. Hiten and Kouga were handing out tents and bedrolls to those who didn't have their own, while I noticed Sesshomaru was conversing with a short, strange looking frog. Or maybe a toad, I had never been able to tell the difference. Kaede was talking with Oda and several other men who looked like they could be generals or of high rank. They gestured over to me a few times while I made my wait to where Shippo and Soten were waiting to help me pass out breakfast.

I smiled at the men as I passed out the porridge, hoping the warm and friendly aura I was going for covered the tiredness and worry in my face.

Oh Kami, some of the men I was feeding today might not survive tomorrow.

"Here she is gentlemen; this woman who is feeding her troops with food made by her own hand is Princess Kagome, our future queen!" Oda boasted as I was pouring porridge out into an offered bowl, leading the men he had been talking to over towards me.

I blinked, when Oda leaned down into a low bow in front of me, the men with him following. Father had never taught me how to receive such honor from anyone so I bowed slightly back, hoping I wasn't screwing up. "Good morning Oda. Are any of you hungry?" I asked indicating the food I held. "I'm sure I made enough for everyone."

Oda shook his head regretfully, gazing hungrily at the pot I held. "As much as I want to, we'll have to wait till later princess. We have to go over the number of weapons we have in order to distribute them. I just wanted some of the generals to meet you. We'll talk to you later today. Excuse us princess." he said, leading the men away after another bow.

I frowned slightly, still not comfortable with the formal titles and bowing but returned to serving the troops.

"Hey Kag!" Kagura called out, suddenly appearing at my side at out of nowhere. "Can you do me a favor?" she asked.

"What is it?" I asked instantly.

"Can you go hunt Miroku down for me? Sango hasn't seen him since last night and she's getting worried. She'd do it herself but she was busy passing out headbands and now she has to pass out weapons. I have to go out and blow some carts around. Would you mind looking for me when you're done with breakfast?"

"Of course," I agreed, worried a little. If Sango was concerned about Miroku there was probably good cause to be. And the fact that her family didn't like him much didn't help matters.

But honestly, what could a bunch of mostly harmless tiny people do to a powerful priest like Miroku?

* * *

**Miroku and a bunch of mostly 'harmless' tiny people**

Miroku scowled, fighting the urge to cover himself when he felt several pairs of interested female eyes run up and down his body. Before Sango he would have been delighted by the attention, but now he felt like he needed to take a long, scolding hot bath.

That and he was literally a giant compared to them. The logistics of it would never work.

"Lord Miroku of the West." Sango's father's booming voice distracted him from his discomfort. "Do you agree on the terms and conditions of this challenge? Do you understand the possible privileges you may gain from completing it, and the consequences should you fail?"

Miroku nearly rolled his eyes, getting even more irritated at the over dramatic words then he had been when ordered to strip down to his loincloth. "I do."

"With the completion of this quest you will gain honorary status as a Demon Slayer, respect from me and my people, and the hand of my daughter, Sango, in marriage. Failure will result in my gleeful ripping out of your testicles." Sango's father added, happily noticing the sudden white of Miroku's face. "Begin the obstacle course!" he roared at the slayers cheers as Miroku began to run.

He gritted his teeth when he saw the first obstacle but forced himself to keep moving without hesitation or wincing.

Though he couldn't help but hiss a bit when his feet finally met the hot coals the slayers had littered the ground with.

_Sango. Sango. Sango. SangoSangoSangoSangoSango. _

His mind chanted over and over again as he raced over the coals, trying to distract himself from the pain of the burning coals with mental images of Sango's even hotter body.

It worked enough that he slowly started to block the pain out by thinking about her until he had reached the end of the coals to the disappointment of most of the slayers. He wanted to stop and take the time to heal his feet, but he didn't want to let Sango down so he haphazardly repaired his feet as he continued to run.

Sooner then he liked as he followed the path the slayers had created last night, he made his way into a clearing and slowed down, having been informed that one challenge of the three challenges to prove his strength, wisdom and courage would be proved here.

He blinked in confusion when he spotted Hojo, one of Ayame's vassal's stepping into the clearing. "Hojo? What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "A favor for the slayers. It's nothing personal Lord Miroku, but you can not pass until you defeat me." Hojo explained before his fist quickly shot out and clipped Miroku on his jaw.

Miroku sprang back, thankful the slayers had not forbidden the use of his staff along with his clothes. There would have been no way to have even fought against a full demon like Hojo otherwise.

He grunted when Hojo's second fist quickly followed the first while Miroku was still reeling from the last blow. That didn't mean a weapon would make things any easier.

His cheek ached and he was slightly worried Hojo might have loosened a tooth. Ignoring it for now, Miroku blocked Hojo's kick with his staff before using the end to tap harshly on his chin.

Hojo jumped back, surprised by the move. Miroku took advantage of his shock by rapidly attacking his sides in elaborate spins, pushing him back.

Hojo's eyes narrowed; annoyed a human had forced him to lose his ground and began blocking his blows. But even as a demon, his skin wasn't tough enough to hold up under endless hits with Miroku's staff. He was to slow in blocking one of Miroku's thrusts, as Miroku rounded up the end of his staff and strike him in the center of his forehead.

Hojo fell flat like a dumb cliché.

Miroku allowed himself a smirk before quickly moving on, knowing the course wasn't over yet.

* * *

**Ayame**

Ayame whistled a little tune to herself as she ran back to the house for more headbands, ridiculously happy. Which was actually pretty selfish of her considering they were about to go to war tomorrow, Kag and Inuyasha still weren't together and her insane whistling was starting to annoy the hell out of the others, but she would grab her happiness where she could.

She gasped when arms suddenly wrapped around her, relaxing when she saw Kouga's familiar arm guards.

"Hey sweetheart." he breathed against her hair, holding her close.

Ayame nearly melted, his woodsy scent engulfed her and made her want to burrow closer.

"Hey." she said happily back. "Shouldn't you be helping Hiten with the tents?"

He nuzzled her temple. "He'll survive for a few minutes. Or hours." he added, his hands sliding up.

Her eyes fluttered, a blissful smile curving on her lips. "That's hardly fair to make him do all the work Kouga" she teased.

She could almost see the wolfish smile Kouga aimed at her head, "He's not the only one about to do some work love." he told her before scooping her into his arms, "Hi Ho, Hi Ho. It's off to work we go." he sang the lyrics to the song she had been whistling to all day while he carried her up to the house.

When Ayame added in the high pitched whistle melody at the end, Kouga leaned down and grabbed her puckered lips in a kiss that would have made her knees shake if she had been standing.

She sighed, feeling happier then almost any other time in her life. Being with Kouga totally kicked any-romantic-relationship-possibilities-with-Hojo's ass.

She gasped. "Hojo!"

Kouga paused and frowned down at her, "Give me five minutes and you'll be gasping a different name." he promised.

Ayame rolled her eyes, "Lose the growl. How am I supposed to tell Hojo I'm with you now?"

Kouga thought for a moment. "How about, 'Homo, you are a fucking pansy who couldn't even compete with a superior male such as Kouga. Please do not ever look at me, speak to me, or think about me ever again if you wish to keep your eyes/balls/life.'" He nodded, feeling satisfied with coming up with such a brilliant response. "I think that says everything that needs to be said."

Ayame looked at him, and reminded herself she couldn't hit him because then he might drop her. "I still want him in my life Kouga. Just as a trusted, platonic adviser."

Kouga scowled, "That's not what he wants though." he grumbled.

Ayame reached up and cupped his cheek, "I don't care what he wants. I want you not him. That probably doesn't say much for my intelligence, but it is what it is." she added thoughtfully.

"Personally, I find you very smart." Kouga leaned down to nuzzle the top of her head, "Smart chicks make me hot." he breathed against her skin, grinning when she giggled.

Ayame thought for a moment before her smile turned into a smirk, "Your right, Hiten should be ok for a while."Kouga perked up and started again for the house, her soft giggles indicting him further.

* * *

**Miroku**

Miroku resisted the urge to look back as he jogged the thud of his footfalls the only thing making noise in the eerie quiet forest. It had been at least ten minutes since Hojo, shouldn't he have run into something else-

_Crack._

Miroku nearly choked as the ground gave way under his feet and sent him pummeling down to land face first on some kind of soggy substance.

Looks like he had spoken to soon.

Slowly, he raised himself up into a kneeling position, glad it seemed like nothing was broken.

He nearly gagged when the smell finally hit him, and he glanced down to what had broken his fall.

…over ripe, soggy bananas?

He scratched his head, wondering why the slayers would stick him in a hole with a bunch of bananas.

Something scurried to the right of him, causing Miroku to jerk around and blink at the dark corners.

Something was tapping at a rapidly fading barrier.

He swallowed as the black color of the barrier grew dimmer and dimmer until he could see what was on the other side.

Monkeys.

Hundreds of monkey eyes stared at him and the banana's unblinkingly. They didn't move besides to occasionally tap the barrier separating them from the man covered in their food.

Miroku nearly broke down and whimpered when one of them licked its lips.

He pictured Sango's face in his mind quickly, drawing enough strength from that to stand up and grip his staff more tightly.

The monkey's suddenly went insane when one of their hands broke through the fading barrier, jumping up and down and laughing in glee.

Miroku looked up at the top of the hole, nearly 10 feet up, wondering if there would be enough time for him to climb out.

Another hand pushed through. The monkey's laughs and cries become a frenzy.

Miroku swallowed, trying to think quickly. There had to be some way to get out of this hole without being attacked by monkey's in less then thirty seconds, he just had to focus and think.

…ok, he had nothing.

* * *

**Kagome**

I chewed my lip as I watched Sango get increasingly annoyed with each passing minute Miroku hadn't shown up. Almost as soon as I had finished with breakfast, Kaede had grabbed me to make a demonstration of my powers to a few nonbelievers. More and more people wanted to come up to watch me blow up Kikyo dolls I hadn't been able to get away yet to look for Miroku.

And with Sango helping to determine what man had what weapon, she hadn't been able to tear away either.

I winced when in a fit of rage towards Miroku, Sango flipped a man over her shoulder and judo kicked another in the head when testing their skills.

Miroku better get here before Sango moves on from hand to hand combat.

Kami, what the hell was he doing?

* * *

**Miroku and some very hungry, evil looking monkeys**

Miroku had no idea what he was doing. Seriously, how the hell did he end up falling for a girl whose relatives trapped him in a pit with monkeys? Monkeys for Kami's sake. What kind of twisted mind thinks up this stuff?

And this was really only the beginning, Kami help him.

Thinking of nothing else to do, he tried to push the banana's over to one side of the barrier, hoping they would all go crazy and kill each other rather then him. Then he could just pile their bodies up and climb out or something.

His heart twisted suddenly. Had Sango gone through something similar as this when she became an official demon slayer? It would be one of the first things he would ask her if he didn't get clawed apart. Maybe if she was still troubled or scarred over the experience, he could 'comfort' her.

He braced himself as the monkeys started clawing at the barrier, only moments away from freedom and their prize. Miroku glumly looked down at his banana covered body and tried to clean some off with no luck.

His gaze caught hold of his forgotten staff lying on the ground and blinked, tilting his head at it.

He looked back at top of the hole, doing a few quick calculations in his head as he hefted the staff up and braced himself.

He blinked and the barrier was gone, the monkey's who had been pressed up against it stumbled in shock and Miroku ran, holding the staff over his shoulder.

The monkey's screeched in outrage and rushed him, determined to take every last bite of their prize, including the scraps clinging to Miroku's skin.

Near the end of the hole, Miroku stuck the end of the staff in the hole, using his momentum to flip himself up.

His fingers touched the edge of the hole and he grabbed on for dear life, trying to avoid the crazed money's jumping up and down trying to drag him back down. He grunted as he pulled himself up and dropped to the side, allowing himself a few moments to catch his breath before getting up.

He nearly groaned when he saw the next clearing up ahead, but forced himself to go forward anyway.

He glanced back and shook his head once, "Monkey's" he spat out before going on.

* * *

**Hojo**

Hojo walked back to the dwarf's house, annoyed a mere human had beaten him so quickly. Not that he had anything against humans, but he was a powerful wolf demon, and possibly the next king of the Northern Mountains.

He frowned, the thought not cheering him up as normally it would. But lately he had noticed something was…missing. He had no idea what was wrong with him but he felt unsettled, off balance. Nothing felt right. If he really thought back, had anything ever felt right?

Hojo sighed and started walking towards the army base instead of the house, thinking some work might clear his head. At the very least he could see Ayame.

His frown went deeper. It was strange though he was never particularly excited to see her. He enjoyed spending time with her, he missed her when she was gone, but couldn't image getting himself drunk over her like Kouga had.

Maybe something was wrong with him.

He sighed again, dragging himself over the hill to sweep his gaze over the busy camp below. He would find Ayame and see if he could help her with whatever she was…

Oh. My. Kami.

Hojo literally stood still and swallowed when all his instincts started screaming. He licked his lips, his entire being focused on the glorious being the gods had seen fit to grace the world.

Sun kissed skin with a lick of sweat beckoned to caress it with his fingers. The heavy fall of hair stuck to the sweat on a long, sexy back, making Hojo long to lift the long mass and provide the angle comfort. The lean form with subtle muscles screamed at him to wrap his arms and legs around the figure and never let go.

And those little doggy ears just screamed at him to gently nip and suck.

"Inuyasha! Grab the next cart, will you?" a woman asked him while he rolled those gorgeous golden eyes.

"Feh. Weakling." the angel sneered before stalking off.

_Inuyasha._ The name echoed in Hojo's head and made him unable to ignore its siren call. Almost helplessly, he felt himself being drawn towards Inuyasha, but then he didn't try very hard to resist.

* * *

**Miroku**

Miroku drew in a deep breath and nearly chocked when he smelled the ripe banana scent still lingering on his body. He shook his head and carefully tried inhaling again, before walking into the second clearing.

Thankfully, Hojo didn't leap out of the forest so Miroku assumed he didn't have to deal with him again this round. Instead, one of the tiny slayers-by the looks of it a teenage girl- sat cross legged on a log, impatiently waiting for him.

She glared at him from under her black bangs. "Took you long enough. You think I have nothing better to do then sit around and wait for you? I have a life thank you very much." she snapped and Miroku just barely resisted the urge to flick her off her seat.

Her nose wrinkled up, "Ew you stink. Couldn't you have washed off in a river or something before getting here? The smell is going to give me a headache." she complained.

Miroku took another slow breath through his mouth as he sat down across from her. "Then let's get the second challenge over with as quickly as possible." he suggested calmly.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Whatever." she replied carelessly, "Alright, so since you won the challenge of strength or something by beating the wolf demon Hojo you now have to face the challenge to prove your wisdom. Oh don't look at me like that, I didn't come up with the dumb speech." she snapped again. "I tell you three riddles, you tell me three riddles. Since our leader is assuming Lady Sango has slapped you around enough to cause brain damage, you only have to fool me once and you get two chances to screw up with me. Think you can get two right champ?"

Miroku didn't grit his teeth like he wanted to, reminding himself she was probably only sixteen which should make her easy to beat. "Very well. I accept."

She rolled her eyes again, "Yeah, like you had a choice. You first."

Miroku thought for a moment, torn between the urge to make this easy on her and to get it over with quickly. "What's the least number of chairs you would need around a table to sit four fathers, two grandfathers and four sons?" he sat back, relaxing as he waited for her to do the math for the problem.

"Four." she said immediately. "The four fathers could already be grandfathers and their definitely someone's sons. You have two more chances to stump me, can you please try to make it a little challenging so this day wasn't a complete waste?" she asked, sounding bored.

Miroku blinked; shocked she had gotten it so quickly. "You do not want to have it, but when you do have it, you do not want to lose it. What is it?"

The girl yawned, "Lawsuit. One more chance, and then you're going to have to hope you can beat me twice." she reminded him helpfully.

Miroku swallowed, finally getting the feeling this might be more difficult then beating Hojo had been. One last chance. "No legs have I to dance, no lungs have I to breathe, and no life I have to live or die. And yet I do all three. What am I?"

The girl actually had to think about it, tilting her head to the side and biting her lip in a way that would look so hot on Sango. "A mermaid." she finally decided. "They have gills so they don't need lungs and they have fish tails instead of legs."

Miroku shook his head, having enough respect for the girl not to smirk at his minor victory.

"Fire." he answered and the girl laughed.

"Aww look at that, Sango didn't completely knock your brain out through your ear." she replied, studying him carefully. "Out of curiosity, how did you get Sango to agree into marrying you?"

He sighed, but it wasn't entirely a tired sound, "Had to chase after her for years." he admitted.

"Sango's not the type to commit right away."

Miroku told her the story of how they came to be, starting with how they met as children (Miroku taking one long look at her swinging her Boomerang and instantly fell to his knees to beg her to bare his children) to how her getting injured finally pushed his ass into seriously pursuing her. And now finally, they were to be married once Naraku was killed and Kagome safely on the throne.

The girl sighed dreamily, her earlier rudeness melted away, "Wow." she breathed, amazed such a fairy tale ending could come to a warrior like Sango.

"Well, now that that's over, back to the challenge!" she announced, a strange twinkling in her eyes. "If a man carried my burden he would break his back. I am not big but leave silver in my tracks. What am I?"

"…the moon?"

"Nope! A snail." the girl cheerfully told him, and Miroku's heart sank. He had hoped that after telling her their story she might go easy on him.

"What is more useful when it is broken?" she asked next.

"Naraku's skull?" he guessed.

"Oh, creative answer, but not what the inventor had in mind. It's a egg. One last chance Miroku,

you ready?"

Ready to possibly lose at the only way Sango's family would accept him? Hell no. "Go ahead."

"Alright, a frog lies dead in the middle of an island. From the north, the distance to swim is 2 meters. From the east the distance is 3 meters. From the west the distance is four meters. And finally, from the south the distance is 5 meters. What is the shortest way for the frog to swim to the mainland?"

Miroku blinked, not wondering for the first time if she was insane. "…the frog is dead. He can't swim anywhere."

"Correct!" she cheered, jumping up and down. "Congrats, you beat me and won the challenge!"

"I…" he trailed of and grinned, "I beat you."

She nodded, and started laughing, "Of course you were, I wasn't going to ruin you and Sango's lives by failing this. I seriously had you going though." she giggled.

"Yes you did." he stood up and bowed, "Thank you."

She waved him away. "Eh, I just would have let you go but I have to protect my rep. Now get your ass out of this clearing and give me a new slayer I can torment." she ordered and Miroku was out of there without further urging.

* * *

**Dazed Hojo**

Hojo moved towards the angel in a daze, not even noticing or caring very much when Ayame with Kouga in tow appeared in the camp. He focused every last ounce of his attention on the man someone had called, 'Inuyasha'.

Inuyasha. Such a lovely name for a lovely man.

He felt a fluttering in his heart no woman had ever been able to inspire in him. He want to laugh, dance, cry, sing and write a 276 lined poem to the magnificence of Inuyasha's cute little ears.

He sucked in a breath when Inuyasha turned around. And then he wanted to get down on his knees and compose a sonnet to that tight ass.

He licked his lips at the thought. Yum yum.

* * *

**Miroku**

Miroku's eyes swept the ground in front of him as he ran, watching out for anything suspicious.

He didn't want to fall down another pit filled with rabid lions next.

Which explains why he missed the line running across his path at eye level and ran right into it, snapping the delicate string easily.

He gulped when a faint whirling sound filled the air. That probably wasn't good.

Miroku yelped when the first dart brushed his cheek, leaving a stinging mark. He gasped when a smaller one impeded itself into his arm. He nearly cried when another one flew past his hips, nearly slicing open his loincloth and almost hitting his groin.

He just barely ducked when another arrow went for his head and blocked a dart with his staff. If he had time he would have sighed. His favorite weapon was about to become riddled with holes.

He dodged to the side, dropped down to avoid three coming for him a row. He shot back up and caught another one in his staff.

Miroku almost couldn't believe it. Freaking darts were being shot at him. Kami help him if they were poisonous.

Seriously, these people were only about six inches tall and he was getting his ass whopped by them. Were they really human or what?

He put on an extra burst of speed when he saw the trees thinning out ahead while the darts came down on him more furiously. He was almost at the clearing. He wouldn't give up and drop to the ground like he wanted to. Sango would never let him forget it. The hell she would be able to tell their children she had been able to pass the slayer test while he couldn't.

Sango. Sango. Sango Sango Sango.

He abruptly stopped as soon as he reached the edge of the clearing, darts covered him and his staff and he fought his shaking knees that wanted to collapse.

"Halt the darts!" A tiny voice rang out. "Give yourself a moment monk."

Miroku gratefully sat down, and start plucking darts out of his skin before healing the wounds sloppily. Thank Kami this was the final test. He felt like he was about to kneel over.

"Lord Miroku. This is your last and most difficult task. Are you prepared to prove your courage to the tribe?" one of the slayers asked after Miroku had healed most of his wounds.

Miroku plucked the remaining darts out of his staff and stood up. "I'm ready." he said determinedly.

"Then proceed into the clearing." another slayer ordered and Miroku complied, not hesitating.

After beating Hojo in strength and that teenager in wisdom, he knew what he was up against and felt well prepared. He had no reason to hesitate.

His heart dropped to his stomach as soon as he saw the next challenge he had to face.

Sango, his beloved Sango tied to a stake in the middle of the clearing, dripping in honey. While he had been dreaming up similar scenarios for years, the source of his greatest fear swirling around her had never been a visitor in his fantasies.

…Poisonous insects.

His hands grew clammy at the disgusting bugs who flew so close to Sango. He gripped the prayer beads around his palm. Anything else he could have sucked into his void right away. But not these.

Sango looked at him, anguish drawn on her face. "Miroku! Help me. Ow!" she cried when one of the insects drawn by the honey had finally bitten her.

Miroku's hand immediately went to the prayer beads and tugged, without a second thought to anything else.

* * *

**Kagome**

I kneeled down next to Sango's latest victim and healed his dislocated shoulder easily. I barely heard her grunt as she tossed the next one through the air and winced in sympathy when he cried out. My own body ached watching him groan.

Shippo crept over to me and grabbed my arm, "Kagome, Sango is scaring me."

I patted his head, "I'll talk to her." I assured him, starting to get up.

"AHHHH!" the soldier screamed over my head as I ducked down to narrowly avoid missing him as he past over me.

Would it be weak to admit Sango was scaring me a little to right now?

"Let's give her some more time to herself." I said brightly and moved quickly to the next punching bag she had adopted.

"What's her problem?" Hiten asked as he walked up to us and easily placed Shippo on his shoulder.

I shook my head, "Miroku hasn't shown up yet. He's still in the cottage sleeping."

He cocked a eyebrow, "No he's not. I saw him leave pretty early this morning."

…uh oh. "Are you sure?"

Hiten nodded, "Positive. Now that I think about it though, I haven't seen him around."

I groaned, "Great. Who's going to tell Sango now?"

Hiten grinned cheerfully as he stepped aside for a man sent flying by Sango's foot, "Not going to be me, looks like Kagura's got a heavy load she needs help with." he lied smoothly and ran away, leaving me fuming at his back.

I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders. Miroku better have a damn good reason for wherever he was.

I jumped when someone grabbed hold of my shoulder and I jerked back to see Oda grinning widely at me.

"Princess, I need you to do something for me."

I smirked slowly back, "Only if you do something for me first."

* * *

**Miroku**

Miroku braced himself as his wind tunnel began dragging the bugs into his void and safely away from Sango. Whirling from the insects rapidly beating wings as they tried to escape their fate filled Miroku's ears, but he kept his gaze on Sango face, twisted with fear.

The pain hit him first in his arm, sending him to his knees in the force of it. He chocked as it spread along his body, going numb before blazing in unending agony. His entire body shook as he forced himself to keep himself upright, determined to save Sango before himself.

His breaths grew ragged as poison filled his lungs and entered his bloodstream, heading straight for his heart. His head swam as he fought for breath and prayed for strength.

There were so many bugs still, still circling Sango.

Miroku gritted his teeth together, refusing to let his hand down. "Kami….protect…Sango!" he moaned, thinking only of her tear stained face.

He screamed when something ignited in him, making his previous pain feel like tickles before it was quickly gone. A white light flashed in his head and the bugs were gone.

"Fucking hell monk, you've proved your point!" Miroku absently heard one of the demon slayers yell franticly, "Someone, prop him down. Stupid lunatic, I didn't think he was this crazy."

Miroku felt a strange peace envelop his body as he was pushed to his back and his arm starting prickling slightly. Sango was safe now. That was all that mattered.

"Someone…cut Sango down." he ordered, closing his eyes.

"You fucking moron, that wasn't really Sango, it was an illusion. Did you actually think we would put her life in danger like that?" some slayer huffed in disgust.

His brows furrowed in confusion. That hadn't been Sango tied to a stake, with honey coating her luscious form?

A lecherous smirk formed on his lips. Damn, what a perfect view to gaze at while you bite the dust though...

"Alright, that's all the antidote we got. You better hope its enough. Kami, can you believe Sango's into such a fucking moron?"

"Sango's…safe?" Miroku asked, not up to long sentences yet.

"Well duh. Fucking moron."

Miroku sighed in relief, then frowned when he noticed he felt…stronger then usual. Strange.

After the obstacle course and nearly dying he should be getting ready to crawl under a rock for about a week or three. Slowly he sat up, confused when his head didn't reel or his breakfast threaten to come up and greet him. He just felt a little dazed. Sort of distorted. But…stronger all the same.

"Where's…Sango?"

"Kami, he gets knocked around a few times and he suddenly can't speak." One of the slayers grumbled. "She's at camp. Fucking-"

"Moron, yeah I get it." Miroku finished for the slayer.

"Well Lord Miroku." Sango's father said slowly as he stepped forward from the crowd of slayers.

"It seems like you've actually passed the challenge." he said, sounding surprised.

Miroku forced himself to focus on Sango's father and not the cloud that looked like Sango's bottom. "Yes." was all he managed to say.

"MIROKU?!?" Sango's yell echoed through the trees. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Miroku smiled stupidly. Seems Sango wasn't at camp after all.

"WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH YOU I'M GOING TO MAKE KIKYO LOOK LIKE THE ANGEL OF MERCY!"

The slayers shifted nervously, glancing at each other with guilty expressions.

"Miroku! There you are, I'm going to-" Sango stopped dead as she entered the clearing and gawked at Miroku. "Miroku?" she asked hesitantly.

When Miroku grinned weakly she cried out and flew over to him. "Miroku! What the hell happened? Were you attacked? Kami damn it Miroku, why didn't you call for help?" she demanded, running her hands over him looking for serious injuries.

He gave her a lop sided grin and cupped her cheek, "Don't worry Sango, I was just proving myself to your family. I passed the traditional obstacle course for an initiate and I'm now a honorary slayer and able to marry you." he told her happily.

Sango blinked. "…traditional obstacle course?" she repeated. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"But didn't you have to go through some sort of test to prove your courage, wisdom and strength?" Miroku asked after a moment.

"I studied fighting for a few years and had a wild drinking party with the village after my first demon kill, I've never heard of a…_father_." Sango growled dangerously, her attention on the tiny leader slowly backing away from his daughter. "Why is Miroku under the idea he needed to pass a 'traditional obstacle course' to marry me?"

"…Strange. One of the other slayers must of told him…"

"FATHER!" Sango yelled. "I can't believe you did this! Miroku looks half dead, how could you lie to him and put his life in danger?"

"How else was I supposed to decide if he was right for you?" her father asked stubbornly.

"You should have trusted my judgment! Do you honestly think I would fall for a jerk?"

"I had to make sure he loved you enough to tough it out. If some high and mighty lord is going to take you away from me and make you the lady of his castle then he better damn well know how to take care of you and be willing to protect you no matter what!"

Sango's face softened, "Oh dad, I'm not going anywhere."

Her father lost his defensive pose and blinked, "You're not?"

She shook her head. "Of course not. Miroku is going to pass his title to his cousin and move into our village. How could you think I would ever want to leave home and give up being a slayer?"

"So you're going to stay home, fight demons and give me lots of grandchildren to spoil?" her father asked, ignoring her question.

"Yes." Miroku said immediately, liking the children part of the deal.

"And I get a son-in-law to torture." he added, nearly rubbing his hands together in glee. "Well why didn't you say so sooner Sango?" he asked louder. "Of course Miroku would have been welcomed."

"I thought it was obvious." her mumbled reply was drowned out by the slayers cheers.

"Welcome to the family son." her father told Miroku, slapping his foot. "Come on slayers, lets go set the monkey's free." he said cheerfully and quickly left before Sango could get angry.

"Monkeys?" she asked as they left, confused.

Miroku sighed and allowed himself to drop his head down into her lap. "Long story." he said tiredly, snuggling up against her thigh.

She slid her hand into his hair only to draw it out sharply, "Why is there banana's in your hair?"

she questioned. "Never mind, I don't want to know right now. You need a bath."

"I'll scrub your back if you scrub mine." he said lecherously.

Sango laughed lightly, "Deal."

* * *

**Meanwhile with Inuyasha and a suddenly gay Hojo…**

Inuyasha set down the pile of wood, saving it for bonfires during the night. He wiped his brow,

sighing. Damn, it was hot out all of a sudden.

He turned around to go for another stack when he ran into something.

That something being a very hard, very male, chest.

Inuyasha swallowed his disappointment that it hadn't been Kagome and stepped back. "Oi, watch where you're stepping."

The man didn't move, he stood there and stared at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha frowned and took a delicate whiff of the air. He was a wolf demon, probably from the pack that had come to greet Ayame. "Yo, you ok? Did the heat get to you or something?"

"Oh, something got to me alright." the man replied back, his gaze roving over Inuyasha greedily.

Inuyasha blinked, taken back. _Ohh-kay_. This was only slightly weird.

By why did his gaze remind him of something?

"Oh Hojo, there you are I needed to discuss something with you." Ayame called out as she came up to them with Kouga in tow.

"Uh-huh." Hojo replied back, obviously not paying much attention to Ayame.

She frowned slightly, "Ok, oh have you met Inuyasha yet?" she asked, wondering what was going on.

Hojo licked his lips, "I haven't had the pleasure yet."

"Ok well Hojo, this is Inuyasha, Prince of the West. His brother is Lord Sesshomaru. Inuyasha, this is Hojo, one of my most trusted advisors."

"Hello Inuyasha." Hojo said silkily.

"…uh hi." Inuyasha said back, so freaking confused his head was starting to hurt, "I have to get back to work." he said bluntly, hoping to get rid of Hojo.

"Oh don't mind me." Hojo causally leaned back against a tree and stared at Inuyasha with piercing eyes, "I like to watch."

The three of them stared at Hojo, wondering what the hell was going on. Inuyasha was confused on why Hojo seemed so familiar even though he had never met him before.

He reminded him of someone, but who?

"I have to tell you Inuyasha, I _love_ your ears." Hojo purred. "They're soooo cute."

Inuyasha nearly gasped in fear as his heart skipped a beat and it hit him.

Hojo reminded him of Jakotsu.

Fucking hell, why did he attract all the gay ones?

* * *

AN: REVIEW!!! Right this minute! I order you to! 


	53. Eve of the Fight

AN: Last chapter before the Final Battle!!! Man, I can't believe Snow White is almost over.

Also the last chapter you can guess that's going on with Kikyo. And duh she's coming back to life. Just give me one specific detail. Go back a few chapters. You'll know it when you see it.

**Maria**- This is going to sound horrible but I can't wait to get this story done. I really want to start something new. And this one took wayyyyyy to long to finish. I'm happy your enjoying it though. I'll try to keep the chapters churning out.

**Mia**- Thank you! Don't worry, I might take really long breaks but I won't ever stop writing. Until the story's done anyway. Then there's really nothing to write. But I think I'm getting off the point...

**Cat**- THANK you! And personally, I liked the evil hungry monkey part myself. And I bet your glad now I used Hojo as him right? Mwhahaha, their so easy to torture. I really should stop bashing Hojo one day though. It's getting old I think. But eh, as long as its funny, who cares?

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and I do not own Snow White. Only in my dreams am I making money off this.

* * *

**Kagome**

"Kagome! How could you have let my precious Oday pie get a black eye?" Jakotsu demanded as he hovered over Oda like some kind of mother hen. Or maybe a father rooster?

I looked at him innocently, "I don't know what you're yelling at me for. Sango was the one who punched him."

"You could have warned me." Oda muttered, allowing Jakotsu to hold the cold meat to his eye.

"And besides, Sango's not here to yell at." Jakotsu pointed out crossly.

"Then I guess you should wait to whine." I shot back.

Oda slowly smiled, "Then while we're waiting, you can keep up your end of the bargain." he purred.

I glanced back, hoping I could make my escape somehow but one of Oda's generals grabbed me firmly by the arm and led me to one of the empty wagons. "You'll do fine." he reassured me.

That didn't stop me from frantically looking for Inuyasha, but it appeared as if he was in an...uncomfortable position too when I caught sight of him. (You know, Ayame and Kouga look a bit more cozy together then they ever have. If I survive the next ten minutes I should probably check up on them.)

"Just relax Princess, the men already love you, this will only reinforce it." Oda said soothingly as he made his way up to me, being followed by Jakotsu.

"Sure, if I don't sound like a idiot who doesn't know what she's doing." I muttered as they pulled me along. It was times like this I really wished I had paid more attention to Kikyo when she spoke. For such a evil, cold witch, given the chance, Kikyo could inspire almost anyone into fighting for her.

Thank Kami she was dead and couldn't do that anymore. Though from what I'd heard, Naraku wasn't so bad at it himself.

I shook my head as the wagon came closer. Even if Oda hadn't pushed me into this, this would have to be done sooner or later. I just had to focus, concentrate and speak honestly. If I was lucky, maybe the army wouldn't rip me to shreds.

I ignored the hand Oda held out to help me step up into the wagon, and took one final deep breath as I looked over the crowd of men and women.

While Oda blew some kind of trumpet to get the army's attention, I resisted the urge to smooth out my hair or check for oatmeal stains on my clothes.

"Attention!" Oda yelled after he was done blowing into his trumpet. "Princess Kagome has something she wishes to say to you."

I wanted to rush back to my kitchen when they all fell silent and turned eagerly to me. Oh Kami, please don't let me screw up.

"Good morning." I called out, hoping everyone in the back could hear me. "I won't take up too much of your time because I know we have a lot of work to do before tomorrow morning." I paused, hoping I wouldn't sound insincere or sarcastic. "I just wanted to thank you all. Thank you for offering your time, skills, courage and lives to my service. Thank you for being brave enough to step forward in order to defeat the tyrant Kikyo has become. Thank you for believing in me. And I promise you, your valor and courage tomorrow will not go unrewarded." I promised, praying I didn't sound like a stupid sap. "Once I am Queen I swear on my life that I will right every single one of Kikyo's wrongs. Every wound she inflicted on our country will be healed, every injustice given justice, and even if I go broke from doing it, every person with be compensated for the loss of property and loved ones. Thanks to all of you, North Japan will one day be an even greater nation then when my father and mother ruled. And not just because of me, but because of you." I told them, meanwhile yelling at myself for sounding like such a moron. It wouldn't surprise me if they all turned around and walked out.

There was a small silence before someone started to clap. Then another started to cheer and instantly, I nearly went deaf from all the clapping and screaming sounding out around the camp.

Huh. Guess they liked it after all.

Oda was beaming so hard I allowed him to help me down from the wagon this time. "Well done Princess!" he praised. "These people have never been thanked by the noble class. They've always been ordered around and insulted. And even then, it's never been so eloquent."

I flushed slightly at the compliment, "Thank you Oda. Is your eye any better?"

"Much better Princess, thank you."

I nodded and pushed my way through the crowd. Now that some of my royal duty was over with,

I wanted to see what was happening with Inuyasha and Hojo.

* * *

**One Cowering Inuyasha, a Confused Ayame, a very, very Happy Kouga, and a very, very horny Hojo nearby...**

Inuyasha held the tree he was carrying in front of him like a shield as if that would protect him from Hojo's gaze. His claws dug into the bark and he resisted the urge to grab Ayame and wildly make out with her to prove his sexuality. And not just because Ayame would kick off his head while Kouga emasculated him with a dull spoon either.

This fucking wasn't fair! Why didn't Miroku or Sesshomaru ever attract the gay ones? They were just as hot as he was!

...and he did not just think that.

Totally ignoring Inuyasha's freaked out look, Hojo happily looked through the tree to the hot, sweaty, male chest underneath. And while he was at it, he imagined what was under those pants.

And under that loincloth.

_Sweeeet._

Kouga nearly resisted pumping the air and dancing around like a moron when he recognized the

look in Hojo's eyes. Hojo was gay! Fucking YES!!! Any doubt he had before of Ayame remaining his vanished. Though to be really safe he should find Hojo a guy. Maybe Inuyasha would discover his inner gay to?

Ayame was slightly confused but a little relived to. She had never known Hojo was gay but at least she didn't have to worry about breaking his heart when she told him about Kouga. And she could finally have one of those gay guy best friend relationship she always wanted! But just to make sure...

"Hojo, I wanted you to be the first to know Kouga and I are going to get mated!" she announced happily, squeezing Kouga's hand.

"Wooho. Hope you give me a bunch of kids to spoil." Hojo said absently as he continued to focus his attention on Inuyasha.

Kouga smirked, "I'd hate to disappoint Hojo, lets get started on that now." he threw Ayame over his shoulder and bounded off into the woods, Ayame giggling.

"What's up with those two?" Kagome asked as she approached them and Inuyasha's heart sped up a bit that had nothing to do with the disturbing way Hojo was eyeing his legs.

"They're getting mated." Hojo said, "Nice speech."

"Thanks." Kagome said, and looked at Inuyasha as if to ask what was wrong with Hojo. "...wait, their getting mated?" she squealed. "Oh, did they say when that happened?"

Inuyasha shook his head, finally finding something to distract himself from Hojo. "Nope."

Kagome's face fell, "Drat, I have a pool going for three days ago."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply, (even though he had nothing really to reply with.) When a long line of the slayers marched through and caught his attention.

...ok it wasn't really them but the monkey they were trailing behind them was strange.

"I want to keep the monkey!"

"No me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Slayers." Kagome interrupted, looking startled. "Where have you been all day?"

Sango's father from the front of the line bowed to her, "We have been off testing Miroku's worthiness for my daughter Princess Kagome."

"It was freaking awesome!" one of the younger slayers exclaimed, "We made him run over hot coals, beat up Lord Hojo, fall into a pit with monkeys, get spears shot at him and we even almost killed him!" he boasted.

Hojo lost the scowl at the mention of getting 'beat up' and the lusted look was replaced by thoughtfulness. "You did all that? How could you have accomplished so much?"

Sango's father shrugged carelessly, "This was nothing. You should see what we can do in our normal sizes." he bragged.

"I believe you might be useful after all. Come, lets talk to Oda and see what he has to say." Hojo bowed towards Kagome, sized Inuyasha up one last time before pursing his lips at him and walking off with the slayers in tow.

Inuyasha nearly collapsed with relief when Hojo was finally gone.

"It's not fair." he groaned. "What is with me?"

Kagome had taken up what Hojo had previously abandoned, looking through Inuyasha's clothes,

"It's not your fault they have good taste." she said absently, paying more attention to his chest then to his words. It wasn't very surprising Hojo had realized he was gay after looking at

Inuyasha.

They both blinked when they realized what she had said. Inuyasha smirked while a slow blush infused her face.

"You think I'm-"

"You hear that? Someone called my name. Gotta go!" she interrupted quickly and took off before Inuyasha's grin could get any wider.

She's totally into me, he thought smugly. Now if only he could figure out a way to tell her he loved her without bringing up panda bears or fried coral...

* * *

**Naraku**

Naraku paced, Yura and Urasue silent as they patiently waited.

"Not much long now my lord." Urasue said as soothingly as she could, hoping Naraku was to anxious about Kikyo to ask about the slayers.

She knew she left the damn things in her lab. Maybe she could tell Naraku they all died of the flu?

Yura gritted her teeth and hugged the jittery jar closer to her body. Naraku would slice her head

off faster then she could beg for forgiveness if she dropped the jar moments before it was finally needed.

Naraku didn't bother to glance at any of them, he kept his gaze solely on the wildly dancing flames. Soon now...

Then all of a sudden the flames stopped dead. Without bothering to take anything to protect his hands, Naraku pulled the table the clay figurine rested on out of the fireplace, not noticing his pain or the burned scent filling the air.

Kikyo's eyes slowly opened and stared straight ahead of her, completely blank. Her formally dark brown eyes were now a glossy black.

"Open the jar Yura." Urasue ordered.

"What? But you said-"

"Open it." Urasue snapped.

Without another word Yura unscrewed the lid of the jar and the red haze steamed out. Instead of

scattering in all directions like Urasue had warned her it would, it headed straight for Kikyo's new body and settled over her chest. It hesitated, before sinking down through the clay to the empty vessel below.

Kikyo jerked up, gasping violently for air.

"Kikyo!" Naraku pulled her into his arms, hugging her tight.

"Did it work?" Kikyo asked, her voice gravely.

Naraku nodded, leaning his head against her hair. "Yes it did, everything is going to go perfectly tomorrow." he assured her.

Calming down a little now that he had her in his arms, Naraku squinted down at her body. He couldn't really tell in the dim light but you know, something seemed different about her...

But it hardly mattered. Now that she was back, they could go on to kill that bitch Kagome and all her little friends.

* * *

**Kagome, Later that night**

We had decided that as our possible last night together we would stay in our cottage and have a private, quiet dinner together, just me, the dwarfs, Seven, Oda and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

Though so far it hadn't been very quiet...

"Remember the time Sango got so mad at Miroku she literally punched him through the wall?" Rin asked, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

Hiten joined in, "Hell yeah do I remember, it took me nearly a week to repair the hole."

"Took a lot longer for Miroku's bones to heal." Shippo piped up, swiping another piece of fish from Soten's plate.

"Well he learned his lesson didn't he?" Sango asked huffily.

Miroku sighed, "Never again will I ask you to fetch my drink." he promised wearily.

Sango nodded, "Damn right."

I glanced outside, concerned by the dark night and the two empty places at the table, "How much longer do you think Ayame and Kouga will be? I haven't seen them all day." I said worriedly.

Kagura scowled, "They better get back soon so they can tell us who won."

Bankotsu sighed, "I wished I had gotten in on the action. I owe some people some money." he said gloomily.

"Hey, maybe after tomorrow you won't have to worry about paying them back!" Jakotsu pointed out cheerfully.

Everyone glared at Jakotsu. "Thanks Jakotsu." Bankotsu grumbled.

The demons suddenly went still. "Hear that?" Hiten asked just before someone tried to quietly open the door.

We all suddenly became very interested in the doorway and weren't disappointed when Kouga and Ayame crept in guiltily a few moments later, looking disheveled and a little dirty.

"Late night guys?" Hiten asked, raising a eyebrow as he looked them over.

Ayame smiled shyly while Kouga puffed his chest out. "You could say that." he answered back as he helped Ayame into her seat and severed her the best of what food was left.

Kagura looked at them as they calmly began eating. "Anything you two want to tell us?"

Ayame looked thoughtful, "Umm, well no dobut Kag already told you we're going to mate. I'm sure the only thing you interested in is when this occurred." she said.

"...duh?" Kagura responded back, "And the sooner you tell us when, the sooner we can squeal and be all happy for you."

Ayame sighed and pretended to be annoyed. "Well if you must know, Kouga crumbled last night."

Even before the words had left Ayame's mouth, Rin had already pulled the ledger book they kept all of their bets in and opened it.

Everyone held their breath as she started flipping through the pages, "Last night?" she repeated, studying the paper carefully.

Ayame smiled up at Kouga, "Yes." she sighed.

"And we have a winner." Rin announced, after reading the paper. A sudden grin split her face,

"Sess, you won." she told him, forcing herself to sound happy.

Sango growled and punched the table, "Damn it. Are you sure?"

Rin nodded and slid the book over, "Positive."

"Oh man." Sango sighed.

I stared at Sesshomaru, calmly sitting next to Rin who had barely said anything the entire time,

"You put in?" I asked, extremely shocked.

"Yes." he said simply.

"What was your bet?" I asked suspiciously, getting a strange feeling in my stomach.

Sesshomaru glanced at Rin, who looked down at the book, "This Lord Sesshomaru will be able to demand one service from one of the losing parties no matter what the demand is." she read aloud.

We all looked nervously at each other. Would it be to much to hope he would ask for some sexual favor for Rin?

Sesshomaru slowly scanned the dwarfs, lingering slowly on each one.

...I should probably run while I still have the chance.

"Well dinner was wonderful but I really should be cleaning up now." I said as cheerfully as I could.

The others stood up at once, "We'll get out of your way then." Ayame said quickly, pulling Kouga along.

"See ya." Hiten said over his shoulder while he and the others ran out of the room, leaving Sesshomaru sitting by himself.

When a hint of a smile started to show at Sesshomaru's lips, I grabbed a few dirty plates and escaped as well.

* * *

**Who will Sesshomaru choose...?**

Inuyasha took a deep breath outside the cottage, feeling safe. He could hang out in a tree tonight, no way could Sesshomaru ever get to-

His scream was muffled by the furry strands that wrapped itself around his mouth and body as he was pulled back through the door and into the dining room.

Sesshomaru calmly unwrapped his tail from around Inuyasha and waited patiently for Inuyasha to gag and frantically try to clean his mouth of the little white hairs that suddenly filled it.

"You bastard! What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha demanded.

Sesshomaru tossed something at him in response. Inuyasha caught it out of reflex and looked down in shock. One of his family's betrothal rings glinted back up at him.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said in a mockingly shocked voice "But how will we ever be able to break it to Rin?"

"Give it to Princess Kagome." Sesshomaru ordered, ignoring his brother's lame joke. "She will make an extremely important ally we cannot afford to lose to another." He paused, "And I have no desire to watch you swallow in self pity around my castle the rest of my life should you lose her."

Inuyasha gaped at him, "... how the hell do you know?" he asked.

Sesshomaru sent him a look, "The only one who does not know is Kagome herself. Go tell her you imbecile."

Inuyasha slowly rolled the ruby ring between his fingers as he stood there, unsure.

Sesshomaru arched his eyebrow, "Should I ask instead?"

Inuyasha snarled at him before turning around and heading for the kitchen.

Rin waited for a moment after Inuyasha had left before bouncing out of her hiding place. She cupped his cheeks and kissed him hard, "You are so amazing." she laughed.

Sesshomaru wound his fingers through Rin's and stood up, "Yes." he agreed, enjoying her giggles as they went to find a good hiding place with the others.

* * *

**Kagome**

I carefully scrapped the remains of food off one plate, washing, drying, and placing it on the rack with the others. The only part I hated about cooking was the washing up after. It was heady to know that if things go as planned this might be the last time I would ever have to do it. The door opened, and I looked up to see Inuyasha walk in with a solemn look on his face.

I grinned even though he was frowning, "Hey, are you hiding from Sesshomaru?" I asked jokingly.

He paused, but shook his head, "No, I wanted to talk to you." he said, rolling something between his fingers.

"Oh, ok." I waited with no forthcoming reply, "So, talk." I told him.

"I wanted to give you something." he mumbled, looking down at the floor and shoving his hand out in front of me.

I gasped to see the ring laying there on his palm, the gold glittering in the candle light.

"Inuyasha." I gasped.

He scowled at the floor, "It's um...it's...so my army will respect you." he said quickly.

I blinked, "What?"

"Um...well the guys in my army are jerks who might not take orders from a woman. Because their jerks." he repeated glancing up at me, "So if you wear this ring and they'll know you have the support of the royal family.."

"Oh." I said, trying not to sound hugely crushed. "Thank you Inuyasha, but I shouldn't. They should respect me because of my skill and abilities, not because you're backing me."

Inuyasha continued holding the ring out. "Would you...would you take it for me?" he asked quietly.

I stared at him before slowly nodding. He nervously licked his lips before holding out his hand out for mine. I slowly took my hand out from where it had been resting in the soapy water and carefully placed it in his palm.

He looked at my face for a long moment before glancing down and gently slid the ring onto my finger. It felt so right on my hand it nearly gave me chills.

Our eyes met and my heart pounded so hard I was surprised it didn't jump out of my chest.

I loved this man.

I had no idea why. What was so different about him then any of the other men I had met? Inuyasha was childish, immature, stubborn, and blunt. But whenever I look at him, my heart sings. I lose my breath. I can't decide if I want to hide under my bed or holler from the joy of it. But is that love? Is love wanting to be around someone constantly, to make them laugh, to comfort them, to be with them? Is this anything like what my mother felt for my father? How could I be sure this was right? I'm so young, I know nothing.

But like Kaede told me so many times, I need to follow my instincts and my heart no matter what. And since that's all I know, I'm damn well going to follow it.

"I love you." I said in a rush and then clapped my hands over my mouth. Damn it! I hadn't wanted to say that just yet.

Inuyasha's mouth fell open as he gawked at me. "...uhhh."

"Well big battle tomorrow, good night" I squealed, feeling humiliated as I rushed past him. Stupid, stupid idiot.

"Hey, wait Kag-" Inuyasha started to say but I ignored him to run to my room.

I leaned against the door, trying not to cry. I already knew if I started I wouldn't be able to stop and I needed sleep.

I would survive this. I had to. So what if he might have looked like I had just told him I killed his puppy? There were plenty of other fish in the-oh damn it, here comes the waterworks.

* * *

**Back in the kitchen where several dwarf's are fighting the urge to kill Inuyasha...**

Inuyasha stared at the door, trying to understand what had just happened. Did Kagome really say that?

"You fucking moron." Ayame hissed from inside the cabinet where she was hiding. She slammed the door open and crawled out so she could glare at Inuyasha.

"You were supposed to ask her to marry you, not make her run crying from the room." Rin snapped as she entered the room with Sesshomaru.

Sess shook his head, "Ingrate."

"...were you guys all spying on us?" Inuyasha asked, insulted.

"Maybe I should change your name from Cutie to Captain Obvious." Jakotsu sneered as she appeared with Oda and the other Seven members.

Hiten shook his head, "he's going to need a lot of work if he's going to sweep Kagome off her feet after that disaster."

"Then thank Kami we have all night to help him." Miroku said smoothly, "Though I'm not sure that will be enough time."

Bankotsu shoved Inuyasha into a chair, "Sit down, shut up, and learn from the masters buddy."

* * *

**Kagome**

Finally finished with the crying I sat up and wiped my face dry. I was almost glad my mother was stuck in a glass ball somewhere so she couldn't see what a sap her daughter was becoming. I could live without Inuyasha. How hard could it be?

Oh crap, more tears.

No, no, no no. No more crying. This is getting ridiculous.

Just to make sure I wouldn't cry anymore, I dragged my book out from under my bed. I want to see my parents face one last time before going off to war. I opened the book and nearly jumped into the vortex when it opened up.

* * *

**Inside the Vortex**

I landed on my feet, though I nearly lost my balance. I winced when I heard a woman scream loud enough to hurt my ears. I was in a room somewhere back at the castle, and I found my father immediately, pacing up and down and up and down the length of the room. A few of his advisors were there, but I didn't know where my mother was.

"FUCKING HELL NOBUNAGA, YOU'LL BE LUCKY IF I LET YOU TOUCH ME WITH A 50 FOOT POLE AFTER THIS!" My mother screamed from somewhere.

I blinked, as my father gritted his teeth and his advisers squirmed uncomfortably.

"Be calm my King." one of the advisers tried to soothe my father, "The pain of childbirth can not be much worse then getting a wound from a demon."

Dad glared back at him, "Shut. Up."

I looked at the closed door where the screams were coming from. Mom must be in labor with me.

I jerked when mom nearly roared from the pain. I must not have been a easy baby...

The men in the room froze when the cry of a newborn baby echoed through the room. Dad rushed to the door, uncaring of how he looked, and slammed it open with me close on his heels.

"Midoriko." Father gasped.

Mom looked up at him, smiling tiredly with me in her arms, "Don't just stand there love, come meet your daughter."

Dad walked dazedly forward, looking like he was in deep shock. He stared down at his wife and daughter, finger's twitching.

"My wish came true Nobu, we gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Would you like to hold Kagome?" mom asked.

She gently pushed me into dad's arms when he made no move on his own. "Here, watch her head."

Dad stared down at me, his face full of wonder. "She's beautiful." he breathed. "Kami, I love you both so much."

Mother smiled drowsily, obviously tired. "Me to. But it's time for Kagome to meet you again."

She turned her head and looked me straight in the eyes, "Time to wake up and greet your parents baby." she told me.

Huh? "Wait, you can-" I never got to finish my sentence because I was already deep inside the vortex.

* * *

**Back in her body...**

I slammed into my body hard, and sat there, so confused my head was starting to hurt. I flipped the book back open, and pressed the button, but nothing happened. I was stuck here.

I nearly threw the book across the room in anger, but my finger brushed against the paper attached to the flap.

I studied it, wondering. Carefully, I unwrapped the tie securing it to the flap and let the two papers with the dots flutter down. This time, when I touched one of the dots lightly with my

finger, a light burst out, so bright I was nearly blinded.

And when I opened my eyes, my father was staring back at me.

My breath caught in my throat, "Papa?" I breathed.

Dad smiled at me, his familiar grin tugging at me, "Hello Kagome."

"Papa!" I cried, and launched myself into his arms.

...only to throw myself against the wall.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but I'm still dead. I can't touch you." Dad told me sadly.

I got up, rubbing my aching head, "But, I don't understand. How are you here? What's the

purpose of that book? Where's mom? And why the hell did you marry Kikyo"

Father sighed and leaned against the bed, "I don't have much time Kagome, but I'll try to explain what I can. You know your mother had a dangerous job Kagome. She was well aware that she could die at any time and leave us. So she made the book for you. She wanted you to know about us, and she made those papers that connect to the spirt world, good for one ten minute talk with us." he explained. "She wanted to ensure you'd remember her."

I nodded, my eyes filling with tears again. "And Kikyo?"

"She had me under a spell." he growled. "I didn't know what the hell I was doing. Once I started to fight it, she killed me."

I felt my face twist up, "I almost wish I could kill her again." I said tightly.

My father looked surprised, "Kikyo's dead?"

"Yes, for about a week now."

"Huh. She must be in limbo or something then." My father shook his head, "But she's not important. Kagome, I want you to know how proud I am of you." he said, sounding chocked up, "Tomorrow, I'll be watching over you. Forever for that matter. Never doubt it."

I swallowed hard, "I never did."

Father reached out and tried to brush my cheek even though his hand sailed right through my head, "I know your mother is proud to, wherever she is. You know, I've always felt her when I'm around you." he smiled lightly, "Maybe your more like your mother then we all thought you would be."

He slowly started to fade. "I guess my time is up here. I love you Kagome."

"I love you to dad." I told him, watching him start to disappear through the tears in my eyes.

"Don't be sad Kagome. We'll meet again someday." Papa told me, his words ringing in my ears as he faded from view.

I smiled as I wiped my tears away. He was right. We would meet again someday. But as much as I loved him, no way was I ready to see him again so soon. Once was enough for a while. We would win the battle tomorrow, and I would make plans to see my father seventy or eighty years from now.

I crawled into bed, finally able to go to sleep. I had a war to fight tomorrow and I finally wasn't as afraid as I probably should be.

* * *

**END OF DAY 3**

* * *

AN: Big battle in the morning. We're almost done!!!! Don't forget, last chapter to tell me what you think is going on with Kikyo. No duh she's coming back, give me one specific detail and you'll get a character named after you in the final chapter. REVIEW NOW!!!!!!


	54. Perfect Day

AN: Wow guys, I was so overwhelmed and touched by all the reviews you sent! NOT!

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and I do not own Snow White

* * *

**Kagome**

The moon was just about to disappear over the horizon as the sun began to rise, painting the sky in golds and purples when the women came in to help me dress. Apparently it was a tradition that some of a ruler's favored warriors help them into their armor the morning of battle.

It's one I hope I never have to observe ever again.

Sango and Kagura went back and forth fetching pieces of my armor while Rin and Ayame brushed out my hair and secured it at the top of my head in a samurai's knot. Ayame carefully slipped a silk jacket onto me that reminded me of a miko's outfit. It was dark, dark blue, with a silver phoenix and a golden dragon twirling around each other. The pants were as loose and comfortable, and I was grateful they hadn't tried to put me in one of the heavier metal armor. It would be easier for me to move and to call my power up. Sango and Kagura tied thick pieces of black leather that looked like a slayer's guards around my stomach, shoulders, knees and elbows. Rin almost reverently handed me my mother's sword which went through the sash holding my stomach armor up. Sango handed me my bow while she slid the quiver across my shoulder while Ayame stuck a few sliver thin daggers through my hair, 'just in case'. Finally, Kagura placed a band of silver around my head to mark my status. It would make me a target, but it would also be a symbol to my army about what they were fighting for.

"Are you ready?" Kagura asked, resting her fingers on the cool metal longer then need be.

I thought of my father's face and prayed for strength. "Yes." I answered back, hoping it sounded much more confident then how I really felt.

A tiny knock sounded at the door and Soten peeked her head in, "May I speak to the Princess please?" she asked respectfully.

Rin looked at me, and I knew she was wondering why I was letting Soten stick around, but luckily she never asked. "Yes Soten?"

She stepped in, keeping her gaze focused on the floor, "I just wanted to thank you for the kindness you've shown me. You had no reason to, and I wouldn't be able to blame you if you turned me out, but you gave me a chance." she said, amazement in her voice, "And I just wanted to let you know how grateful I am." she looked up at me, her eyes fierce, "No matter what, I know you are the true queen now and I swear my loyalty to you." she vowed.

I was taken back by the determination in her little voice, "Thank you Soten. I'm sure I will welcome any service that you can offer." I told her, touched. And to think the little brat I met turned into this humble young girl.

Soten bowed before turning and leaving us.

"We better try and eat something before we head out." Rin broke the silence even though I'm sure we probably wouldn't be able to eat a thing.

Ayame's face spilt into a huge grin, "Good idea!" she said, heading for the door.

...well, she's always been a little strange.

* * *

**Kikyo and Naraku**

Kikyo sighed as Naraku kissed his way up her cold, hard spine, lacing the ties on her clothing as he went along. "Mmmm." she purred when he found that spot she liked behind her ear. "Is everything ready today Naraku?"

"Of course Kikyo. I would never be unprepared on a day like this." he assured her, moving his caresses to the back of her neck.

Kikyo smiled when at her snap, Kanna's mirror began showing images of her stepdaughter's tangled body hung up on her castle gates. "Tell me again our victory is guaranteed."

"Trust me, I have it from a very good source Kagome's army is almost nonexistent, her weapons outdated and she doesn't have a clue how to fight." He repeated for her while stroking her hair, the last real human part of her. "I promised you I would never fail you again Kikyo. I hold myself to that." Naraku whispered in her ear as he drew her hair up. He admired the long fall of black hair down her back, admitting to himself it actually went very well with her skin tone.

Kikyo smirked, and grabbed his head for a hard kiss. "Good. Now tell me Naraku, where the best spot would be to lay down a annoying-cat-demon skin rug down?"

Naraku studied the room, "Near the hot springs? It could be a bath mat." he suggested.

"Nice." Kikyo told him, getting up and heading to the painting on the wall. "Go tell Urasue and Yura to get ready. I'll catch up to you as soon as I get juiced up." she ordered, pressing into one of the angel's faces.

Kikyo hissed in the greatest pleasure she had ever felt as her dark power began to spill into her.

* * *

**Kagome**

I swallowed the last piece of my meal, though it felt like sandpaper going down my throat. We were all taking one last private moment to ourselves before going out and joining the rest of the army. The guys were holding their soon to be wives/mates close and whispering in their ears, Jakotsu and Oda were huddled skin to skin and Seven seemed to be going over last minute battle plans. Inuyasha hadn't come down yet.

I twisted his ring around my finger, still embarrassed about last night. What possessed me to come out and say that? I'd be lucky if I could ever face him again.

Kaede knocked her fist on the doorway, already dressed with a batch of arrows slung over her shoulder. "Good morrow. May I speak with you for a moment Kagome?"

I got up immediately. "Of course Kaede." I told her, walking with her out the door and into the woods.

We walked for a few moments, trying to enjoy the red glow the sunrise threw on everything but failing miserably.

Finally Kaede stopped and I waited for her to speak, "Kagome. I know not what will happen today, but I want you to know how proud I am of you. You've become more then I've ever hoped for."

I shook my head, "Without your guidance I would have been killed by Naraku a long time ago." I told her, "Thank you for being there as long as you could."

Kaede smiled at me, nodding slightly, "Aye, you are more then ready for this Kagome." she reached into the long sleeve of her robes and pulled out a pot.

"Would you bend down for me child? This tired old woman's knees do not reach very high."

Wondering what she was up to, I kneeled down and watched her open the jar to see a purple dye inside.

Carefully she drew four slashes in a triangle shape on my forehead with her little finger, obviously trying hard to get them right.

She leaned back and nodded in satisfaction when she was done. She slid the pot back into her sleeve and gestured I could get up.

"Just like your mother's mark. Of course, hers was a tattoo but we hardly have the time for that right now."

I lightly touched my forehead, "What does it mean?"

"It's the sign of a powerful miko. It was a well known symbol of your mother. It will give your army strength to see the marks of a powerful miko ruler." her eyes set on the silver circling my head.

I leaned down and hugged her tightly, "Thank you so much for everything you've done." I breathed, fighting tears.

Kaede patted my back before pulling away, "You may thank me by kicking Naraku off the throne once and for all." she told me, "Come now. No matter what you feel, you are more then ready."

I eyed the black horse nervously, I hadn't been on one since my father's death and it didn't really look like a tame, gentle kind of horse. The last thing I needed was to get bucked off and split my head open before I even got half way there. I wasn't even sure I really needed a horse, but Oda kept stressing I couldn't arrive at the battle half dead from walking all the way there. I finally just agreed so I wouldn't have to keep watching him make eyes at Jakotsu.

A clawed hand holding a red apple suddenly thrust itself in front of my face, "Here." Inuyasha grunted, "Horse'll like you more."

Quickly I took the apple without looking at him and offered it to the horse. The horse snorted and tossed his head, but after more thoroughly inspecting it, took it carefully between his teeth and chomped down.

"Thanks." I said to Inuyasha, finally glancing over at him. He was dressed in his usual red fire rat hanoi, his sword at his side, though his hair looked a bit more tamed.

I turned back to the sky. The colors were starting to fade and a shade of blue was taking its place. It seemed strange that our war would be fought under a clear bright sky.

"We need to start heading out." I said aloud, frowning.

"Right." Inuyasha paused. "Um, do you need me to help you up?" he asked hesitantly.

I glanced around, no was around to see if I accept his help. And no way was I going to turn down the chance to feel his arms around me before I go riding off into battle.

"Would you?" I turned around slightly so he could grasp my hips better.

He settled his hands gently on my sides and tightened delicately, as if he was afraid of holding me to tight. I braced my hands on his shoulders and he lifted me up to sit sidesaddle. I adjusted myself quickly so both feet were in the stirrups. I moved to take my hand off his shoulder before Inuyasha's palm darted up and covered mine.

"Look Kag, about last night."

I forced myself to smile and drag my hand out from under his, "Don't worry about it Inuyasha. If you still want to, we can talk about it after." I told him and forced my horse into a trot.

"No wait Kagome, damn it-"he cursed when I continued to ignore him and move down the hill where my army was waiting.

My horse led me to where Oda was, carefully studying the army while taking in deep breaths of air. "Good morning Princess!" he said cheerfully, "I love the morning before a big battle." he took another deep breath, "You can almost smell the anticipation, fear, blood and sweat about to spill." he said, almost dreamily.

Well he was definitely Jakotsu's type. I smiled weakly at him, "I can hardly wait."

"Let's get going then." Oda said, spurring his horse on.

I urged my horse on, thinking it would be a good idea for me to ride ahead of my men into battle. And if I was in front, I wouldn't have to watch the couples get all mushy with each other.

My hand jerked to my bow and arrow when a large shadow passed over us. Was Naraku up to something?

"Greetings Princess Kagome!" I heard a tiny voice yell, before a bird landed on my horse.

It really shouldn't be all that surprising to see Sango's father clinging to the back of a large pigeon.

"Good morning." I said, feeling dazed. "What a lovely...bird."

Sango's dad beamed and patted the bird's neck, "Caught her last night. Isn't Miroku a beauty?"

I stiffed a laugh. "She certainly is. And it's very sweet you named her after your future son in law."

"I thought so to, but Sango didn't look to happy." he shrugged, "We'll be flying over you until the battle begins Princess. Then we go after our own prey." he smirked darkly.

"Did you ever find the antidote for your size?" I asked.

"No, but I'm sure once your in power you'll allow us to go through her rooms in search of a spell?" he grinned at my nod. "So then the only thing we're concerned about is revenge."

"Oh, well. Happy hunting." I said faintly. He bowed before sending his bird back into the air.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran up to catch me, annoyed, "I want to fucking talk to you!" he snapped.

I kept my horse in a trot, slightly amused by his constant jumping up and down to keep eye contact with me as he ran. "Yes?"

"Not here!"

"Then where?"

"How the hell should I know? You're the one leading."

Miroku cleared his throat loudly and Inuyasha winced, "Uh, I mean, whenever you want wench...babe...no wait, sweetheart?" Miroku made a 'hmm' noise and Inuyasha brightened,

"Yeah, sweetheart."

I looked at Inuyasha strangely. Why was he acting so weird? "All right, we can talk later tonight." I told him, prodding my horse faster.

He fell back, scowling, "Wait damn it, that's not what I meant either."

I forced myself to keep moving forward, knowing he wanted to talk about last night. I know it made me a coward, but I wasn't ready for him to tell me he should 'just be friends' or yeah I love you like a sister wench, get me some ramen before we head out.

I clenched my hands around the reins. If we survived this...then we could talk. But until then I

could pretend to myself this ring was for more then 'respect' and that Inuyasha loved me. It would be the only way to face the upcoming battle.

* * *

**Inuyasha**

"Inuyasha." Miroku began to say calmly. "You are an idiot."

Sango glared at Inuyasha, "I guess we know who has all the brains in the family." she grumbled, glancing at Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha scowled at them both. "I did what you told me to do!"

Miroku shook his head, "A deaf, dumb, and blind worm demon could have done better then that."

Inuyasha shoved his hands in his sleeves, "It wouldn't have been so bad if you would have let me do it my way."

"Your way included telling her, her engagement ring was to make the guards follow her orders even though they already follow her around like lost puppies!" Sango snapped.

Inuyasha scowled, not liking the mental image. "They are not! And she does to need that ring for them to respect her!"

Sango snorted, "Yeah, respect her as your territory while you grow the balls to ask her." she shot back.

Miroku sighed. "This is not helping." he reminded them while they glowered at each other.

"It would be helpful if your wench could keep her nose out of my business."

Sango gaped, "His wench? His wench?" She nearly shrieked as her hand went for her

boomerang.

Miroku looped his hands around Sango from behind, holding her back while he looked at Inuyasha with a somber expression. "The proper phasing Inuyasha, is that I am Sango's bitch."

Sango burst out laughing, forgetting her anger while Inuyasha turned red.

"Feh. You people are sick." he accused, and bounded away.

Sango cupped Miroku's cheek from behind, "As much as I love the sentiment Miroku, I want us to

be equal in this relationship." she told him seriously.

Miroku nuzzled her palm, "Of course we are. Inuyasha's reaction was just amusing." And he needed someway to keep her from killing him right before the battle. After, that was a different story.

Miroku had a sudden image of Sango protecting her future students from harm, and getting angry on their behalf and he smiled softly to himself.

He couldn't wait to see Sango as a mother.

His fingers lightly rested on the side of her smooth belly. Hopefully as a mother to his own children as well.

Sango glanced at him and smiled as if guessing the direction of his thoughts. "When this is all over we go out, and don't come back until we find a child." she softly reminded him,

Miroku bent his head to brush his lips on her temples. "Agreed."

* * *

**Hiten and Kagura**

Hiten left his flying wheels in his pocket so he could cuddle with Kagura on her feather, each watching Soten fly ahead with Koryu.

"I really don't think it's a good idea for Koryu to come." he said worriedly, "Damn it, why didn't she listen to me and stay back at the house."

Kagura squeezed his hand, "Don't worry Hiten, she promised to stay off the battle field. And don't you feel better knowing exactly where she is?"

"I'd feel better if she stayed right where I told her to." he grumbled.

Kagura leaned her head against his shoulder. "Hiten, remember our first time on the hill?" she asked softly.

Hiten grinned, "Hell yeah."

"I lied."

Hiten's brow's furrowed together, "About what?"

"I didn't think I was in love with you, I knew it. I just didn't want to be the sap to tell first only to get rejected." she explained.

Hiten's lips curled against her head, "Same here sweetheart. Where do you want to move to after this is all over?" he asked. He suddenly paled, "Oh hell. I have to ask your father for your hand don't I?"

Kagura glared, "The only one you have to ask is me. But I would like you to meet my family."

"If I had any family besides Soten I'd want you to meet them to." Hiten told her seriously.

"Let's start up your old business again" Kagura suggested, changing the subject, family talk making her queasy. "I'm sure Kagome will employ you do to all of the delivering."

Hiten smirked, "Beautiful and smart. How did I get so lucky?"

"You were so pathetic crawling after me I felt sorry for you." Kagura murmured, leaning up to kiss him.

"Am I so pathetic you'll say yes if I ask you spend the rest of my life with me?" Hiten asked, holding his lips back slightly.

Kagura huffed and drew back, "You're asking me now?"

He frowned slightly, "Is that a problem?"

Kagura thought for a moment, "Not really. I've just always wanted to say that to someone."

"So?" Hiten asked after a moment.

"So what?" Kagura raised a eyebrow. "You haven't actually asked me anything."

Hiten rolled his eyes, "Will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Is that the best you can do?" Kagura asked in disgust. "Inuyasha is more eloquent then that."

Hiten gasped her hand and pressed it to his heart, "Kagura, love of my life. I can not live without you. You make the sun rise and fall and the star and moon shine. You are the goddess of the wind and the keeper of my heart. Please, end my misery and be mine forever." he said over dramatically, drawing her closer.

Kagura giggled, "A bit overdone but I won't complain. But how to you know I won't continue your misery?"

"I don't care if it grows a thousand times worse, all pain in bearable when your at my side."

Kagura leaned up and gently pressed her lips to his. "Hiten, if we survive this, Kikyo's damned soul couldn't drag me away from you."

"So it's a yes?" he demanded, needing to hear the words.

"It's a yes." she told him, grinning against his lips when he kissed her strongly.

* * *

**Kouga and Ayame**

"We need to talk." Ayame announced as they ran side by side behind the army.

Kouga mentally winced, knowing it couldn't be good if she used that phase. But he swore to

Kami, if she was about to tell him she was leaving him...

"Where are we going to live?" she asked calmly.

Kouga nearly tripped in shock. That was it? "With me." he told her, not feeling the need to explain further.

"You forgot something. I rule my own set of lands to."Ayame reminded him. "How are we supposed to be together if I live all the way in the north and your in the east?"

Since he really liked his balls where they were, he didn't dare suggest she give up her throne.

"You couldn't rule from my castle?" he asked.

"How? Through messenger? It takes nearly three weeks to travel from the east to the northern mountains."

"Can't we talk about this later?" he asked desperately.

"We might be dead later."

"Then let's not waste time worrying about something that may not even matter." he decided, stopping suddenly to haul her up against him for one last kiss. He glanced up at the sky when Ayame's tongue slowly slid into his mouth. There was barely any light, maybe they had time for one last roll?

Ayame sighed when he broke away, "I guess we could talk about it later." she allowed. "Come on, we shouldn't let the others get to far ahead of us. And there's a certain someone I want to get even with if he's not to cowardly to show up."

Kouga shivered at the cold look in her eyes and warned himself not to get on her bad side.

"Alright." he said firmly taking her hand and refusing to let it go as they ran to catch up.

* * *

**Sesshomaru and Rin**

Sesshomaru's twitched as he eyed a passing tree, fighting the urge to scoop Rin up and leave her there so she'd be safe.

Which he probably would have done if she didn't have a death grip on his sword.

Rin glared at him, hugging the weapon to her body, "Don't you dare." she hissed, seeing the direction of his thoughts.

He heard knuckles cracking behind him, and he knew without turning around Seven was watching his movements very carefully.

"Before we go into battle, can I ask you something?" Rin asked, ignoring Seven's scare tactics.

When Sesshomaru glanced over and slightly raised his eyebrow, she took that as a yes. "Did Seven and I get the job?"

Sesshomaru blinked, "None of the members of Seven were applicable to become my mate."

Rin rolled her eyes, "You offered us jobs as your spies if you liked the way we worked.

Remember? That's why you came with us a week ago?" she reminded him.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to ask what was wrong with her, did she really think he'd place his mate in such danger again after this battle? But after a moment he closed his mouth, thinking. He did need a new spy master. His current one had been making noises about retiring to the country side for decades now. And it wouldn't be nearly as dangerous as if she was a full time spy. It would also require her to remain on the palace grounds most of the time.

Plus, it would make her happy.

Sesshomaru inclined his head, "Indeed. But it will not be my place to choose the spies under my employ. That will be up to you."

Rin jerked her head around so fast she nearly got whiplash. She narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't you dare be all subtle now Sess." she warned.

"After a year or so of training from my current spy master, you'll be able to pick and choose your own spies how you please." Sesshomaru explained calmly. He frowned for a spilt second, "We'll have to have the title of spy master changed to spy mistress for you however."

Rin squealed and threw her arms around Sesshomaru, "Thank you so much! I swear to Kami you won't be disappointed." she promised fiercely.

Sesshomaru kissed the tip of her nose, "Not even if you burn down my palace and terrify my staff will I ever be disappointed in you." he paused. "But I will be disappointed if you do not tell me at every opportunity you need to make you happy."

Rin leaned up and kissed him, "Just you. I need only you."

* * *

**Jakotsu and Oda**

...er, you know, let's not.

* * *

**Kagome**

The sun's rays chased away the remaining coolness as it rose, lighting up the valley the fight for my crown would take place in. I stood on the edge of the field since someone had already taken my horse away, squinting at the dark blobs of Naraku's army marching towards us.

I swallowed, nervous by how many dark blobs there were.

Oh Kami. Please, please let all of this be worth it.

I stroked my hilt, taking comfort in the worn leather and the dull feel of it through my callouses. I had prepared as much as I could. At this point, I just needed to have faith in my friends, my army and my mother's spirit, somewhere watching over me.

Someone crept up quickly behind me, and I looked back, super sensitive to the feel of my hair brushing my neck and the thousands of eyes that peered at me.

It was Oda, bowing respectfully to me. "Would you like to say a few last words to the army, Princess?" he asked.

I nodded, looking around until someone found a high, smooth rock to stand on as I faced the men and women fighting for me.

"I can not promise you, you will survive this battle." I called out over the silent crowd. "I can not promise that the enemy will fall easily, or that they are less trained and skilled as you are. But there is one thing I can promise you without a doubt. If you fight with every bit of heart, strength and courage you possess, we will win. And when we win I will work my entire life to be a proper ruler for you. No longer will you live in oppression. No longer will you be faced with injustices and unfair treatment. I will usher North Japan into a golden age you will enjoy for the rest of your lives and your children's lives. All I ask is to fight with every bit of yourselves for this one time and I will give all of myself to you as your queen for the rest of my life!" I swore, relieved when cheers broke air.

I unsheathed my sword, thrusting it up into the rapidly lightening sky. "Fight along side me today and live in peace and prosperity with me tomorrow!"

I started to walk into the battlefield, my friends filling in the spaces behind me while my army cheered and marched with us. I heard last minute whispers of love exchanged among my friends from behind while the light from the sun made the dew drops on the grass sparkle like a thousand diamonds. As we made it closer and closer to Naraku's, I took in a deep breath and vaguely noted I would never be able to forget how crisp and fresh the air was, how green the planets were and how wonderful the sun's heat felt on my skin on this day for the rest of my life. It was horrifying that this perfect day would soon be covered in blood and tainted by the smell of pain and despair.

I forced myself to keep moving, mental images flashing by of my parents, Rin's family, Kohaku, Seven, Hiten's taunt face as he described what happened to his brother. Their tormentors couldn't be allowed to live any longer.

The dark blobs were coming in more clearly as we walked closer and closer to where we would meet in the middle of the battlefield. Naraku walked in front, his dark clothing and the blood thirsty look on his face casting a sinister feeling finally on the perfect day. Urasue, Yura and what looked like the three evil ex Seven members followed closely behind, along with a ratty looking man I assumed Ayame knew when she cursed under her breath loudly. I heard Sango's whimper before I spotted Kohaku in Naraku's entourage, his blank eyes staring out straight ahead. My jaw clenched when I saw the amount of people in his army. Though Jakotsu's trick must have worked since there wasn't nearly as many men as there should have been.

Naraku held up his hand and his entire army stopped about twenty yards away from me. We stopped as well and spent the next few moments, studying each other.

Naraku flashed his teeth in a mockery of a smile. He held out his arm and crooked his finger.

"Soten. Come." he ordered.

I could almost see Hiten snarl at him from behind me. "You fucking bastard, leave my sister...Soten? What are you doing?" he asked, dread creeping into his voice as Soten slowly started to glide towards Naraku.

There was utter silence from both sides as Soten and Koryu made their way across the field, looking down at the ground.

I could do nothing but stand there as Soten took her place at Naraku's side, a sharp pain throbbing in my chest.

"Why?" I asked, my fingers tightening on the hilt of my sword as cold fury filled me.

"Soten." Hiten whispered, his voice killing me with how much pain was contained in it.

"Because she knew who the winning side was." Naraku informed us.

Suddenly, Naraku struck out and whammed his big fist into Soten's little cheek, sending her sprawling to the ground.

"Soten!" Hiten yelled and I heard several bodies hitting each other as the men held Hiten back.

"You stupid little bitch." Naraku hissed. "How could you be so wrong about your information?

What kind of spy are you?"

Soten glared up at him, wiping away the trickle of blood from her mouth as Koryu fluttered anxiously over her.

...wait? Wrong information?

"You jerk! As if I would ever spy for yo." Soten snapped and reared up. Before Naraku even

realized what was going on, Soten kicked his gut with all her might before darting back to the

other side while he gasped for breath.

"You'll pay for that you little bitch." Naraku promised, gasping.

Soten stuck her tongue out at him from her hiding place behind Hiten's back.

Soten leaned close to Hiten's ear. "I'm sorry I never told you Hiten, but I sent letters to Naraku with false information about Kagome and the army. I was afraid you wouldn't believe me." she confined sadly.

Hiten patted her head, "We'll talk about it later Soey."

I nearly sighed in relief that Soten hadn't been a traitor after all. If anything, it sounded like she had helped us out. If only she had told us, we could have really screwed with Naraku's head.

A sigh sounded out from behind Naraku's friends, instantly sending the hairs on the back off my neck up. There was something about that sigh that made my face turn pale in dread and a creepy-crawly feeling to develop over my legs and arms

"It's a good thing I'm back Naraku. What would you do without me?" a cruel voice asked as the men parted to allow the woman to come into view.

My mouth went dry and my fingers went slack.

Kikyo smiled, the move pulling her skin harshly around her face that made her look old and tired.

"Hello stepdaughter." she purred.

I blinked and bit my lip, trying to hold in my laughter once the shock faded away somewhat and the sight of her really hit me. "Damn Kikyo. Did Naraku bury you in a moldy old graveyard?" I asked, chuckling.

From the gasps and the coughing and the laughter going on behind me I knew my army was in a similar position as I was.

"So I guess the wicked bitch isn't dead." Jakotsu said glumly.

"If we grab a bucket of water would she melt?" Ayame wondered out loud.

"Huh. Do you think her syphilis caused that?" Rin asked Sesshomaru

"Perhaps she meant to turn someone into a frog and the spell backfired?" Sesshomaru guessed.

"No way, I'm putting my money down on a huge combination of STD's screwing up her system."

Hiten disagreed with Sesshomaru.

"Her real problem was letting so many guys screw her." Kagura said crudely. "I feel like such an idiot now, why didn't we ever talk about safe sex?"

"Fucking Kami, I am so glad I never touched _that _now." Inuyasha said in disgust.

"ENOUGH!" Kikyo yelled.

I sighed, "Well Kikyo, what did you expect when you walked out here with green skin? Couldn't you have at least tried cover-up if you didn't want all the big kids making fun of you."

Kikyo snarled, her black hair swirling around her green skin almost attractively. "Do your talking on the battlefield Kagome." she pulled out her sword and pointed it straight at me.

"If anyone dares kill her, I will kill you a thousand times worse. She is MINE!" Kikyo screamed, hermiko power coming up to engulf her.

I brought mine up as well, instantly feeling safer with it around me. "Get ready!" I order my troops.

"ATTACK!" Kikyo roared. Her army screamed and ran towards us, waving their weapons like maniacs.

"Whoever makes sure she stay's dead, gets her head mounted on their wall!" I called out, before running towards the approaching, my army close at my heels.

The final battle was finally beginning.

* * *

AN: So the contest is officially over, Kikyo has green skin! In chapter 46, Jakotsu drops a bottle of green dye, dyeing the clay green. In chapter 47, Urasue comes, and accidentally grabs the clay that has been dyed green. She has no idea it's actually happened until Kikyo comes out of the fire. No one won. (Sob sob) FREAKING REVIEW THIS TIME!!!!!! 


	55. Out of Time

**Cat**- Ohh, ok. To be honest, I was a little worried that chapter sucked when you didn't review. (Yeah, I have to work on my paranoia problem...) And don't worry, Inuyasha will tell Kag he loves her...just not right now. (Mwhaha.) Your more then welcome. And trust me, not going into detail was more for me then any of you. :shudder:. I was very proud of that. EVERYBODY assumed the worst of poor little Soten when in fact she was actually a good guy. Yay me for tricking everyone! And don't feel to bad, everyone missed the dye thing. Maybe I should have made it less subtle or something. Thanks for the review!

**Note**: Just to let you know, all the mini-battles that I'm about to explain are basically happening at the same time. Which means while Seven is doing their thing, Ayame and Kouga are doing their own thing while elsewhere Kagome is doing something and so on. Just letting you know so you don't get confused later on.

**Another note**: I just looked at pictures of Seven standing together and I realize I might have made Kyokotsu a bit to big. He's reallllllly big in this story, alright? Like a few stories high. Just needed to make that clear.

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Inuyasha I do not own Snow White and I am making no money off this story.

�

* * *

�

**Kagome**

I was strangely numb as we rushed towards Kikyo's army. I barely registered pulling my sword out of its sheath and I hardly remember how I put one foot in front of the other while we ran. The opposing army's mouths moved wildly, but I couldn't hear a thing. All I could sense was the beating of my own heart.

_Clang._

As if I'd been slapped, the battle came into focus with the sudden noise. My ears lightly ached as the clanging got louder and louder and suddenly, I was completely surrounded by it.

Screams and battle cries pierced the air and I looked wildly around me for my friends. They had already disappeared into the mob, fighting their own demons while I was left by myself in a tight circle no one tried to break through. Apparently, Kikyo's army had taken her threat seriously and decided to give me a wide berth. 

I finally forced myself to move when a hot liquid stung my cheek. I didn't dare wipe it away, afraid of what it would leave behind on my hands.

"Kagome!" I heard Kaede call out loudly and I whirled around to see her struggle through the fighting to get to me.

I strode towards her, the soldiers parting away for me. I clutched her elbow and held my sword up at a young man who started to go after Kaede. He took one look at my face and ran.

"Kagome, we have to get to Kikyo!" Kaede told me urgently. "She must die!"

I nodded in agreement and followed Kaede's lead as we fought our way through the furiously battling armies.

�

* * *

�

_Rin and Seven_

Rin dragged Sesshomaru down for one last kiss before letting go of him and running of with the rest of Seven. He quickly lost sight of her in the confusion and then was distracted himself.

"Are you ready?" Rin asked her men as they ran.

"Hell yeah." Bankotsu told her.

"We've been waiting for the moment for a long time." Renkotsu agreed.

"They will not get away." Suikotsu said calmly, flexing his fingers within his gloves.

"Run a little over here, they'll follow." Jakotsu instructed and they jogged a little bit away from the battle.

Rin grasped her weapon, scanning her eyes among the soldiers. 

"There." she murmured, as she spotted a gleaming hunk of metal and a towering giant come their way.

Rin shuddered at the sight of Kyokotsu. Kami, did Kikyo make him bigger? He was so huge, his legs were taller then most houses.

"Who takes who?" she asked, while the ex-seven members started to make their way towards them.

"Two should take the giant freak, another three on the creepy metal loser and one can take care of the ugly frog idiot." Jakotsu suggested.

Rin frowned at Jakotsu, "But there's only five of us..."

"No there isn't, Oda's here!" Jakotsu said cheerfully, pointing as Oda galloped over to them.

Oda dismounted, smacked his horse on the rear and sent him flying off. "Let's take care of these asshole's quick, and then help out Princess Kagome."

Rin nodded, finally finding something to agree with him over. "Right. Oda, Jakotsu, and Renko, get on the hunk of metal case, Suikotsu, you can take the frog no problem and Bankotsu-"Rin smiled coldly, running a finger up and down her hilt, "You're with me."

Jakotsu saluted, "Alright boss!"he said eagerly, obviously excited to get some long awaited revenge. 

Ginkotsu, Kyokotsu, and Mukotsu broke free from the crowd and paused, studying them.

Rin scowled, "What the hell are you waiting for?" she snapped.

Kyokotsu smiled slowly, "We're enjoying the moment. This is the day you all will finally die." he purred, his eyes flashing wildly.

Rin drew out her sword, her mother and father's faces rushing through her head, "Please, enjoy it. It's the last bit of pleasure you'll ever have." Rin growled.

"All I want to know is why." Bankotsu interrupted, taking a step as he stared the ex-seven down."Why did you betray us?"

"Because you were all such fools! Always speaking about 'protecting the weak, and defending the needy and defeating Kikyo'. What the hell was I going to get out of that?" Kyokotsu demanded.

He held out his massive arms, "And look at me now! All I had to do was tell Kikyo who the leader was and she turned me from a shrimp into a giant." He bragged. "You can't possibly imagine what she'll give me for killing you."

Rin laughed, shaking her head, "You moron. " she said sadly. "Don't you realize what Kikyo gives, she can easily take away? What makes you think she won't kill you if you kill us?"

"She gave her word." Mukotsu spoke up, Ginkotsu hissing in agreement.

Jakotsu snorted, "You would trust the word of a evil bitch before your own family?"

"Then I'll kill her first." Kyokotsu announced like a little kid.

"She had the great Taromaru of Seven killed. What makes you think you stand a chance?"Renkotsu asked.

"Enough." Rin spoke up. "Enough talking, I want to get this over with." she curled her lips, "Just looking at you makes my skin crawl." 

"Fine then, if you're in such a rush to die, I'll happily oblige you." Kyokotsu roared, stretching out his long hands.

"Go!" Rin ordered, and Seven scattered to their targets, leaving Rin to duck under Kyokostu's hand while Bankotsu savagely attacked it with his sword.

Rin rolled out from under the rain of blood, Kyokotsu's cry of pain hurting her ears.

Bankotsu sprang back when the giant's free hand came for him, just narrowly getting out of the way.

Kyokotsu snarled at them, clutching his bleeding hand. "You fucking bastard. You won't get away with that!"

Bankotsu jumped to Rin's side, grabbing her elbow and leaping out of the way with her when Kyokotsu's foot came crashing towards them. "What now?" he asked, moving easily despite having to drag Rin around.

Rin bit her lip, thinking rapidly. "It looks like you nicked his artery, if we keep him running around he could die from blood loss."

"Rin, he's a freaking giant! You know how much blood he has?" Bankotsu asked, quickly getting out of the way when Kyokotsu pounded his fists just behind them. "It'll take hours for him to slow down from one little cut. And the others need us!" he said, jerking his head over to the fight that was going on between Ginkotsu, Jakotsu, Oda and Renkotsu.

It didn't look good for them. Even though it was three against one, Ginkotsu clearly had the advantage. Rin could tell by all the cuts and bruises that had appeared on her men.

Rin's lips settled into a thin line as she decided what to do. "Throw me at his back. I'll distract him and you attack while he's trying to get me off."

Bankotsu's mouth fell open. "Rin, that's insane!"

"Are you going to disobey your leader?" Rin asked coldly and Bankotsu's jaw clenched.

"Come on Bank, spilt his chest open. I'll be ok." Rin promised softly.

Bankotsu's eyebrow twitched, before he swung Rin's up into his arms and ran between Kyokotsu's legs.

He grabbed Rin by the leg and back of the neck, and with one rough toss, she was flying through the air.

"You better be alright Rin. No way do I want to explain to Sesshomaru how you died." Bankotsu mumbled as he darted out of sight for the time being.

Rin gritted her teeth and grasped her sword with both hands as she crashed into Kyokotsu's back, her sword piercing him and covering her in his blood as she hung on.

"_You bitch_!" Kyokotsu roared, shaking violently, trying to dislodge her.

Rin gasped when the sword slid out an inch, and prayed for help, knowing she would never survive if she fell from this height.

Her sleeve slid down, and her eyes caught the glint of Sango's wrist swords.

She grinned, nearly laughing in relief, the laughter turning into a scream when her sword fell out another inch.

Quickly, she flicked the dagger out and dug it deep into Kyokotsu's back. Kyokotsu screamed even louder but with the dagger's curved tip and the band around her wrist she was safe from being thrown off. His arm's slapped his back, but because she was in the center of his back he couldn't reach her.

She flipped open the other dagger and slowly started to climb up, ignoring the ache in her arms by focusing on Kyokotsu's cries of pain and frustration. She grinned grimly, hoping the sound of his sobs was reaching her father up in heaven.

The world tilted as Kyokotsu reached down for something.

Rin's eyes went wide. "...oh crap."

Kyokotsu was holding a wagon and hitting his back, laughing at Rin's scream when it smashed into her left arm.

Tear's gathered in Rin's eyes at the pain, and she let them fall, not wanting them to make her vision blurry.

"That's it bitch. We end this now." Kyokotsu said evilly, the wagon flying towards her.

Rin refused to close her eyes, unwilling to show cowardice even if no one would ever see.

"Rin!" Bankotsu yelled, "Drop down!"

Numb from the pain Rin did what he asked without question, narrowly missing the wagon and nearly missing Kyokotsu's scream of agony as Bankotsu's sword ripped his chest open.

Bankotsu whisked Rin out of the air before Kyokotsu's body could fall on her as it toppled over.

Bankotsu paused, crouching low on the ground in order to be ready if he had to jump away.

Kyokotsu never moved.

Bankotsu watched in amazement as Kyokotsu's body suddenly started shrinking, until he was as tiny as he had been in life before betraying Seven. If it hadn't been for the gaping hole in his chest, Bankotsu could have pretended he was only sleeping, and that these last four years hadn't happened.

Bankotsu shook his head, knowing his old friend didn't deserve any pity and turned his attention back to the present. 

"You were amazing Rin, I'm sorry I couldn't kill him before he hurt you." Bankotsu told her balancing her in one arm as he picked up her sword and gently handed it to her.

Rin shook her head, trying to clear the fogginess. "Put my arm in a sling. We're not done yet."

Bankotsu looked shocked, "But Rin-"

"Do it." she ordered, her eyes focused on the next battle.

Bankotsu scowled, but ripped off a large portion of his shirt and paused. "This is going to hurt." he warned.

Rin rolled her eyes, "Like it doesn't hurt already?"

Bankotsu said nothing, he only wrapped her hand up in the cotton and wrapped it tightly around her neck and chest so it wouldn't move, not responding to the sweat that broke out over her forehead.

"Ok, let's go help Jakotsu, Oda and Renko out." she said, firmly taking up her sword with her right hand and ran off towards them.

Bankotsu smiled slightly before running after her, "Just like her father."

Bankotsu quickly caught up to them, arriving just in time to watch Rin slice through two metal wires that had been chocking Oda.

Ginkotsu made a low hissing noise and some kind of gun rose out of his shoulder. Oda groaned in between gasping for breath, "Oh fuck, not that again."

"Don't worry, me and Bank are here." Rin assured him while studying the gun. "What does that do?"

The gun pointed itself directly at Rin as metal disks began spitting out.

Rin shrieked and hit the ground, rolling ahead of the metal disks.

"Yeah, they nearly took out Renkotsu." Oda said grimly.

"Where is he? And Jakotsu?"

Something on fire sailed through the air before landing at Ginkotsu's feet.

_Boom_

Rin shut her eyes, so she couldn't be blinded by the sudden light.

She opened her eyes and gasped. Ginkotsu's armor was hardly even dented by the blast.

"Well they were making that while I distracted him." Oda said dryly. "Clearly it didn't go as well as we hoped."

Rin frowned as she thought. "You and Bankotsu keep distracting him, I'll be right back." she ordered and started crawling away to where the bomb had come from while the two men gaped at her back.

Rin kept moving until she was at a ditch Jakotsu and Renkotsu were crouched in, arguing. She rolled over, nearly falling on one of them.

"What has he done so far?" Rin asked before they could notice the sling wrapped around her arm.

"Ginkotsu? Nothing much, just nearly killed us. You guys take down Kyokotsu? Great job."

Rin gritted her teeth, "What attack has he done?" she specified. 

Renkotsu studied her, "What are you thinking Rin?" he asked. 

"Are there any large openings we can use to throw a bomb into?" Rin asked. "We can explode him up from the inside."

Jakotsu smiled slowly, "Cool. Wish I thought of that."

Renkotsu thought for a moment. "When Oda got to close to him, a very large drill appeared out his chest to make him back up. Perhaps we could insert the bomb in then..."

Rin grinned, "Get on it. Let me know when its done." she ordered as she carefully crawled out of the ditch and back to the other two.

"Here's the plan. We distract him, Renkotsu makes another bomb we shove in his chest." Rin quickly explained.

"And just how are we going to distract him?" Oda asked sweetly. 

Rin sprang up and jumped up and down. "Hey Junko, you should take better care of your armor,

I'm seeing huge rust spots all over it." she said cheerfully while dodging a few metal wires.

Bankotsu groaned and hit his head against the ground. "That little idiot."

"Is that all you got? Were you this slow when you were normal? If I were you, I'd complain to

Kikyo about a whole lot of design flaws." Rin commented, quickly slicing through a metal wire that had wrapped around her leg.

Ginkotsu hissed at her, while his gun warmed up to fire.

"Personally, I would have gotten Kikyo to do something with my hair. Red is really not your color."

Bankotsu added, popping up a few feet away from Rin.

Ginkotsu paused, not knowing who to point his gun at now.

"Give me a L!" Oda cheered as he appeared behind Ginkotsu.

"L!" Oda and Rin shouted back.

"Give me a O!"

"O!"

"Give me a S!"

"S!"

"Give me a E!"

"E!"

"Give me a R!"

"R!"

"What's that spell?"

"LOSER!"

Ginkotsu's gun was spinning wildly around now as he tried to decide who to use it on. 

"Hey, boss!" Jakotsu yelled, his head poking up out of the ditch. He yelped and ducked back down when Ginkotsu shot off a disk at his direction.

Rin nodded at Bankotsu and dropped back down to the ground.

"Hey, piece-of-crapo. Can't you shoot anything?" Bankotsu asked, running for cover when Ginkotsu finally picked a target. 

Rin crawled over to the ditch as fast as she could, "What?" she asked them.

"Bombs done." Jakotsu announced. "So what's the plan now?"

Rin thought for a moment. "One of us needs to get close enough to him to plant it. They others can cover the one."

"Ok, great. So who's the person?" Jakotsu asked.

Rin shrugged, "It might as well be me. I'm leader and my arms are tinier. I can shove the bomb back further."

Renkotsu and Jakotsu exchanged a glance. "Is that really a good idea Rin?" Renkotsu asked.

"It's the only idea I've got. Let's go."

The three of them crawled out of the hole and after a quick hesitation, Renkotsu lit the fuse.

"We have three minutes. If you can't get close enough, just throw it." Renkotsu told her over the burning bomb in her hand.

Rin nodded and they spread out, each getting ready.

Rin cradled the bomb gently in her hand as she breathed deeply. "One more papa." she murmured. Only one more and her father could rest in peace.

She closed her eyes briefly so she could picture Sesshomaru's beloved face one more time.

"He's going to get so pissed over this." she mumbled, while hoping he would get the change to yell at her and chain her up later.

...hey, that was kind of kinky.

_Now_

Rin got up and started sprinting towards Ginkotsu, her weapon back at her side so she could hold the bomb properly. She wasn't as scared as she thought she would be running without it.

She knew her men would protect her.

She skillfully dodged most of his wires while her men took care of the others. Her men blocked the metal disks for her and as she got closer, Ginkotsu's chest began to open up.

Blinking away the sweat that was falling into her eyes, Rin picked up her speed, suddenly terrified she would be to late. Her heart was pounding, her broken arm felt like thousands of red hot needles was being jabbed into it. 

But if she could do this, it would all be worth it.

Ginkotsu's metal arm snapped in front of her, but she kicked it away and threw the bomb into the hole, nearly crying in triumph when she heard it hit the other side of his empty chest with nearly a minute to spare. 

Wait, should his chest be empty?

So fast Rin didn't even catch the glimpse of it, Ginkotsu's metal drill shot out and found its way into her own chest.

"Rin!" Her men cried as she froze, the metal bit still inside her.

Ginkotsu hissed, his one eye gleaming as he grabbed her by the arm and held on tight, determined that if he was going to die, he would bring her along for the ride.

Bankotsu sliced his arm off while Jakotsu grabbed Rin and jerked her back, nearly crying when he watched the blood start to pour out of her.

"Run damn it!" Bankotsu screamed as he kept Ginkotsu busy as Jakotsu ran with Rin dying in his arms.

Bankotsu and the others just tore themselves away in time when the bomb exploded, blasting Ginkotsu into a million pieces.

Jakotsu placed Rin on the ground and had his hands clamped desperately over her wound, trying to stop the blood flow.

"He just barely missed her heart. If we get a healer she might have a chance. Go find Suikotsu now!" Jakotsu yelled and Bankotsu took off running.

He stopped dead when he spotted a small white body sliced open from head to toe. Mukotsu was dead.

But there was no Suikotsu.

Bankotsu legs trembled and he felt fear like he never had before.

"He's not here!" He screamed, his heart breaking.

Jakotsu cursed, trying not to let his tears fall on Rin's skin.

Bankotsu dropped down next to Rin and gently took her hand, "I couldn't...I couldn't protect you again." he said in aguish. "I'm so sorry."

Rin looked up at him, her eyes rapidly clouding. "It's...ok. Don't blame...yourself." she struggled to get out until Renkotsu leaned over and placed his finger on her cold mouth.

"Please Rin, save your strength. You will be fine." he said as if he believed it despite the doubt in his eyes.

Rin smiled slightly, knowing he was lying. "Tell Sess...I love him." she asked them. "Bury me...next to papa."

Oda shook his head, "I refuse to accept this. She is not dying!" he told them as he strode off towards the battle. 

"Oda, where are you going?"

"To get a healer!" he snapped, before drawing his sword and going into the mob.

Jakotsu started to get up but sat back down after looking at Rin's pale face.

He continued to put pressure on the wound while what was left of Seven sat quietly around their leader, waiting for the end.

�

��

�

* * *

�

AN:...I'm going to go hide now. Tell me if you would rather see Sango/Miroku's battle next or Ayame/Kouga/Hojo/other wolf buddies. (Not saying who's battling who though.) Please don't kill me! Thanks for all the reviews! Now pleaseeeeee keep it up!


	56. Retribution

AN: Ok, so in hindsight, I realize there is no way I can make each mini fight a separate chapter because almost every battle is like 4 people against 1. It makes it a litttttle hard trying to drag it out ten pages. So I crammed everything into this chapter. This way, next chapter will be the major one between Kagome and Kikyo. Yay!

**Cat-**Awww, you're making me blush. And I'm sure Rin will very happily rub her part in her men's faces...if she survives. (Please don't kill me) Now if you excuse me, I have to go hide from Sesshomaru. (He's not very happy about me not letting him go save Rin.) 

**MELISSA-** Thank you!

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inuyasha, I do not own Snow White, and I am making no money off this.

* * *

**Sango and Miroku**

Miroku kept a close eye on Sango as they surged into battle, not wanting to lose sight of her for a moment.

Sango expertly flung her boomerang towards a group of enemy soldiers heading towards them, taking them out neatly while Miroku guarded her back.

Sango paused and looked around while Miroku sent a man flying with a thrust of his staff. "Where's Kag?" she asked worriedly.

Miroku grunted slightly when he blocked a hit, Sango catching the sound and quickly sending the man down with a hard slap with her boomerang. "I wouldn't worry about Kagome, she's been taught well." Miroku told her, absently throwing a few sutras on a demon.

Sango frowned, "I suppose. But we should all stay together!" she argued, taking out her sword and easily dispatched another soldier.

Miroku eyed Rin and Seven who were drawing their former members out of the crowd, while Ayame worked her way through the battle towards a rat like man with Kouga, Hojo and Sayo at her back. "We all have our own enemies to deal with." Miroku said grimly, while knocking out a man about to attack Sango's back.

"Hell yeah we do!" Hiten announced as he landed on the ground beside them, shooting a few blasts off with his staff while Kagura summoned blades of wind to do her bidding.

"We have to go deal with that bitch Yura." he said disgustedly. "No way am I letting her get away with nearly killing my Kagura! ...oh, and you Sango."

Sango's eyes darkened dangerously. "Where is she?" she asked, getting a little twinge in the shoulder Yura had lovingly stabbed with thousands of hairs.

Kagura's wrist twitched violently, as if just hearing her name made her remember the pain of thin hairs cutting off her blood circulation while hanging her above a roaring fire.

They had just a few issues to work out with Yura.

Hiten hovered a few inches off the ground, kicking an enemy in the face when he got to close. "Huh. She's not hanging around Kikyo or Naraku like usual."

Sango sent her boomerang flying again, the sound of the weapon slicing through the wind rang in their ears. "See her anywhere else?"

"Try looking up you naughty, naughty girl!" Yura cackled as she swung towards the four of them, wildly waving a sword while her breasts nearly fell out of her low neckline.

Miroku's eyes went wide.

He could see the thin black hair Yura was clinging to.

"Kagura! Just above her hand." he called out, readying several sutras.

She sent him a strange look but did as he asked, directing a blade of wind just above her, and started laughing when Yura went tumbling down.

"Can you see the hair monk?" Hiten asked, shocked.

Miroku nodded, bracing himself when he saw huge waves of hair heading their way, pushing soldiers out of its path. "Incoming! Three huge hair balls coming this way behind Yura!" he warned.

Yura scowled at him as she caught her balance. "You naughty boy! How dare you address my hair as a 'hairball'!" she snapped, sitting almost daintily on several strands of hair while she manipulated other strands between her fingers.

Sango gritted her teeth, before sending her boomerang spinning for Yura. Yura easily brought a section of hair up to shield her, causing the boomerang to bounce harmlessly off the wall.

Yura tittered annoyingly, "If you want your little toy back, you better come and get it."

"Hiten! Behind you!" Miroku warned, Hiten spinning around and electrocuting a whole section just in time.

When did this happen? He hadn't been strong enough to see her hairs the first time around. What had changed?

"Kagura, aim towards the left!" he called out, his mind still racing.

His breath caught in his throat as he looked at Sango standing near him, holding her sword in a defensive pose. She looked like some kind of fierce warrior goddess...

That was it! When he protected Sango to the point of nearly dying yesterday he remembered some kind of pain and a white flash in his head. It must have been his powers expanding.

His love for Sango had made him stronger.

He grinned, ridiculously happy even in the middle of a battle. He grabbed the back of Sango's neck and dragged her in for a fast kiss, ignoring her stuttering.

"Miroku! What are you doing? Do you realize where we are?" Sango hissed.

"That's why is seemed like the perfect time to kiss you." He explained cheerfully. "Now let's go get your 'toy' back."

Yura sneered down at them from her perch. "You really are a naughty boy, aren't you?" she commented, her fingers making rapid patterns.

Kagura sighed, "Freaking Kami, get a new _word_ already." she complained, her wind coming at Yura from behind before she could even see it coming.

Yura cried out when Kagura's wind sliced her up into three pieces, her blood coloring the ground below her red as she fell.

Miroku cursed when several pieces of hair shot out to catch each piece of Yura, before she disappeared in a cocoon of hair. She emerged a moment later, boosting no wounds and a dress with even less fabric.

"I do not have any more time to play pet. I have to go find the doggy with that pretty silver hair." she told them, almost regretfully as hair quickly surrounded them, leaving Sango and Miroku only a tight circle to stand in.

Sango reached her hand out, only to recoil in disgust when she touched the hair she couldn't see. "Ew! Is it to much to ask to wash this rat's nest once in awhile?"

Yura's mouth fell open in outrage. "My hair is not DIRTY!" she shrieked, making a movement to get the hair to fall on top of Sango and Miroku.

"Sango! Grab on to me!" Miroku yelled as he pulled at his prayer beads, feeling Sango arm's clutch his shoulders before the hair dropped on them and enclosing them in a suffocating darkness.

Miroku struggled to get the cloth off his hair, the hair slowly winding itself around his body and squeezing. Sango's hands tightened on his shoulders, her breath coming out in a gasp.

Miroku's power rushed to the surface of his skin, illuminating him in a dark green glow.

His nose twitched at the smell of burning hair, and his ears hurt when Yura started screaming at the sight of her beloved hair beginning to burn.

The hair grabbing at him disappeared, and the cloth covering his wind tunnel went loose.

Miroku braced himself and pointed his wind tunnel directly at Yura, Sango still at his back.

Yura screamed against the powerful pull of the wind tunnel began to draw her in, before getting rid of her shock and remembering she was attached to several hairs and couldn't get far.

Strong hands clasped Miroku under his arms, drawing him up before he could fight back.

"Forget it, she isn't going to die like that." Hiten reminded him, dropping him next to Sango on Kagura's feather. 

"There's gotta be a way to kill the bitch." Kagura commented, studying Yura's swaying form.

"Do you see anything we're not seeing Miroku?" Sango asked him while he kept Yura busy.

Miroku carefully scanned Yura's hair, looking for some kind of weakness. She wasn't invincible, there had to be something to kill her with.

He squinted at one of the mountain of hair she had brought with her, grimacing when he saw the thousands of skulls hanging off it.

A flash of bright red caught his attention, and he grinned.

"I need you three to distract Yura for me. I'll go as quickly as I can, but she can't see me." Miroku told them.

They nodded, "Leave it up to us, I've been meaning to have a talk with her." Hiten said, lovingly stroking his lightening staff.

"HA!" Yura cried out as she finally figured out if she allowed hair to be pulled into his wind tunnel she was safe.

Miroku wrapped his arm up, slightly worried about getting a hairball later as Kagura brought them to the ground.

Yura smirked, "There's not much more you can do now. Just be good boy's and girls and take it lying down." Her fingers moved rapidly as her hair rose up to tower over them.

Miroku's eyes locked on the red skull, "Now!" he cried, and Kagura and Hiten attacked, Sango covering them while Miroku began to climb.

"Take this bitch." Kagura ordered, her wind slicing off Yura's hands before a length of hair wrapped around them and reattached them.

"That's hardly a way to speak to a lady. I suppose this means you didn't learn the first time!" Yura commented, her hair stretching out to grab Kagura by the leg.

Sango jumped up and cleanly sliced the air above Kagura's leg, turning back to glare at Yura as Kagura tumbled down.

One of Yura's hands paused, and she brought a strand of hair that was actually visible to Sango to rub against her cheek, sighing blissfully, "Oh me, oh my. This hair is soooo pretty. Not as pretty as the doggy's but very close. I can hardly wait to have your little monk man's hair to be _alll_ mine."

Sango's eyes flashed red and she twisted her wrist, one of her mini blades falling out into her palm. "You bitch. Miroku is MINE!" she roared, sending the blade flying, her predatory look turned smug when her blade hit the mark and shorn off half of Yura's hair.

The strands of hair silently floated down and Yura numbly reached out and gently grasped them, her eyes wide from shock. Looking at the strands, Yura fell to her knees. "NOOOOOOOO!! MY HAIR!MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! "she cried as she clutched the hair to her chest before looking up to Sango unbelievingly, her face a mask of rage. "YOU BRAT! HOW DARE YOU CUT MY PRETTY PRETTY HAIR!"

Yura suddenly screamed in agony, letting her precious hair drift away as she clutched at her head. She dropped several inches, losing her focus as she whirled around to see Miroku firmly holding her red skull between his hands and surrounding his power with it.

"You naughty, naughty boy! Let that go!" she ordered, her fingers digging into her head with each passing moment.

Miroku looked up at her. "No." he said simply as he flexed his fingers and broke the weaken skull into thin dust.

"NOOOOOO! KIKYO! KIKYO HELP ME! YOU PROMISED!" Yura cried as her form started to shake and tremble, before it finally spilt away into thousands of particles.

Miroku watched as Yura's hair began to shrivel up and collapse into itself before it finally disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So she's dead?" Hiten asked.

Miroku nodded as he wiped his robes clean, the sounds of the battle waging around them finally becoming clear again. "She's dead."

Sango looked between her boomerang lying safely on the ground, back to Miroku who was still trying to get the dust off, before running into his arms.

"That was amazing Miroku. I wish my father had seen it." she told him, holding him tightly and allowed Kagura to make quick work of a soldier about to attack them.

Kagura grunted slightly, "I wish you had let me have more of a shot at her." she grumbled.

Hiten opened his mouth to say something, before glancing up in the sky and pausing,

"Hey guys, do you notice something weird?" he asked.

They looked up as well. "What is that?" Sango breathed, never seeing anything like it in all her years as a demon slayer.

"It looks like we're about to find out." Miroku said, before pushing Sango to the ground as a bright light exploded in the air.

* * *

**Ayame, Kouga, Hojo and Sayo**

"_You better keep a close eye on Ayame hotshot. You'd be the biggest moron in the entire world to get her only to lose her two days later." _Mini Kouga warned, prowling restlessly in Kouga's head.

Kouga gritted his teeth, knowing his demon was only pissed because he wasn't going to be included in all the fun.

"_It's not freaking fair! Let me out!"_ his demon whined, panting when Ayame round housed some loser into his next life._ "Mmmm, I'm so getting a piece of that when this is all over...provided you don't let her die."_

"Where the hell is he?" Ayame snapped, running through two men with her sword as she looked around. "I saw that fucking bastard come in with her, Sayo, Hojo, you see that cowering little shithead anywhere?"

Hojo shook his head, watching his commander's back as Sayo battled a warrior. "Not yet. But I'll find him." he promised darkly.

"Who are we looking for?" Kouga asked, his claws ripping down someone's chest.

"Tesso." The three of them hissed angrily, hitting their opponents extra hard.

Kouga flicked blood off his claws as the name slowly came back to him.

"_Tesso, that's the fucking bastard who betrayed Ayame!"_ his demon growled. _"That fuck head could have gotten Ayame killed!! He was gonna hurt MY MATE?! HE WOULD DARE TO BETRAY THE MATE OF KOUGA OF THE EAST?!" _his demon roared.

"_But wait, we weren't together at the time of the betrayal, so it wouldn't matter would it? Because if she had died she wouldn't be mine."_He reasoned to himself pondering the matter of 'what if's' _"…but if he had….then I never would have gotten together with her…."_He paused as the sudden horrible realization hit him…."_AND THAT WOULD MEAN WE WOULDN'T HAVE HAD ALL THE SEX!! ….and that's bad, because the sex is good...no, THE SEX IS GREAT!!"_

He grinned as he thought back to the fun, fun nights before his turning his mind back to the matter at hand, and realizing…"_…and…and that bastard almost stopped me?! Let me fucking at him!!"_

"Let's spilt up. We'll cover more ground and find him more quickly." Sayo suggested.

"_And I'll get Ayame allllll to myself once I kill Tesso."_ Mini Kouga purred.

Ayame hesitated. "Fine. Yell when you find him. I have a few things I needs to discuss with him." she said, her eyes flashing red.

Hojo and Sayo quickly bowed in understanding, before setting off in the opposite direction.

Ayame glared at the soldier about to attack them, smirking when his face went pale and he ran away. "Let's go." she barked at Kouga and led the way.

"Keep a look out for this Tesso jerk. I can hardly wait to kill him." Mini Kouga said gleefully, looking forward for the chance to show off in front of Ayame and prove what a good protector he was.

Ayame froze, her body going tense. "There he is." she hissed, her fists going tight.

Kouga studied the creature with his back to them, hunched over nervously. He hadn't noticed them yet, he was just trying to avoid getting killed.

Ayame forced herself to relax her body and open her palms up as she called up her power. "Let me clear the area." she muttered to herself, before shoving her arms out. The ground moved under the soldiers feet, sending them all flying but for Tesso.

Tesso whirled around, fear bright in his beady little eyes as Ayame crouched on the ground next. He turned back around and attempted to run away, but before he could even take a step, the ground roared and a large circle of earth shot up into the air, carrying Tesso, Kouga and Ayame along for the ride. Ayame finally stopped the ground when they were so far up the fall would kill them.

Kouga causally leaned over and checked out the view from above. The fight below looked like it was being fought by ants.

"_Damn is our woman powerful."_ Mini Kouga said dreamily.

Ayame slowly stood up from her crouch, smiling coldly at the trembling Tesso. "Hello Tesso." 

"You're...you're supposed to be dead." Tesso stuttered, his knees shaking. "Kikyo had you killed years ago."

Ayame beamed, "She lied! As you can see, I'm alive enough to be able to kill you."

Tesso fell to his knees, "Please Queen Ayame, spare me!" he begged.

Ayame sneered, "Not so proud and mighty without Kikyo to back you up are you?"

"Please Queen Ayame!"

Ayame rolled her eyes at Kouga, "Is he really serious?"

Kouga cracked his knuckles, "Want me to get rid of him for you?"

Ayame drew her sword, "No, I got it."

Tesso suddenly went very quiet. "That's how it's going to be then?"

"How else did you think it was going to go?" Ayame asked.

Tesso smirked, showing off stained and broken teeth. "To be honest, I was hoping it would come to this." 

Tesso's already strange skin color turned grey as he dropped down to his hands and knees. Hair broke out all over his face and hands, his limbs melded together and separated while he started to grow larger.

Ayame and Kouga backed up, disgust showing on their faces, "Ew, he isn't really turning into that is he?"

"_I really hope Ayame isn't one of those woman that scream and get scared. Though it might be kinda nice if she could cling to us..."_

Tesso started to laugh once he had finally finished transforming, "Tremble in fear!" he said raspily. "But it won't help you escape my wrath!"

Ayame stared. "Moron, you're a giant rat. Get over yourself."

Tesso glared at them, sticking his long nose in the air while his long, pink tail thumped in annoyance. "You're just jealous." he shot back, his grey furry body trembling in anger. 

"Of not being a big, dirty, disgusting, creepy looking rat?"

He chomped his over bite at them. "Shut up!" he ordered, and started to stomp towards them.

Ayame studied Tesso as he marched towards them, gnashing his teeth together and acting like a idiot. "We should go for the eyes, that bright yellow color is creeping me out." she shuddered.

Mini Kouga sighed. _"Man, we have the greatest woman in the world."_

"Then once he's blinded, stab the neck or the chest. Whichever is closest." she ordered, giving herself a mental high five.

Kouga's claws extended, ready to pluck Tesso's eyes out and lay them at her feet. "Got it."

"_...is it just me or does something seem weird about this?"_

Ayame raised her arms again, and thousands of leaves shook themselves off nearby trees and flew to her, circling around their battleground like a green whirlwind. Tesso snapped his teeth at her, while his fur slowly started to stand on end.

"_See? Like that. That doesn't...feel right._" Mini Kouga paused. _"This isn't going to be as easy as it looks."_ He predicted.

Ayame clapped her hands together, before opening them and blowing softly.

The leaves stopped moving for a split second before they surged directly at Tesso, their suddenly razor sharp points glinting in the light. 

Tesso smirked again, as his fur expanded and every single one of Ayame's leaves bounced harmlessly off him, scattering across the ground.

"_...fuck. Kill him as quickly as you can._" Mini Kouga urged, jumping up and down in Kouga's head.

"It won't be so easy to be rid of me." Tesso laughed, his tongue flicking out to lick his nose.

"Ok, so it looks like we're going to have to get up close and personal with him." Ayame muttered to Kouga.

Tesso suddenly started hacking before a long trail of saliva spat out of his mouth.

Ayame grimaced and stepped back out at reflex, not very shocked Tesso was this disgusting.

What did shock her however, was how the ground under the spit bubbled and eroded, turning the ground a unhealthy black.

Tesso started to chortle again, "As you can see, Kikyo was kind enough to give me a few gifts when I entered her service."

"_Fucking hurry up and take care of this bastard NOW!"_ Kouga's demon roared in his head.

Kouga growled softly in agreement, before jumping in front of Tesso to rake his claws down his face.

Tesso giggled, only feeling a tickle when Kouga tried to tear into him and responded by digging his yellow teeth deep into Kouga's arm.

Kouga cried out, the acid saliva burning his arm and tricking into the injury Tesso was gnawing at.

"Kouga!" Ayame screamed, rushing up and kicking Tesso hard in the mouth.

Tesso released Kouga and reared back, roaring from the pain while Ayame grabbed Kouga and dragged him several feet back while he was distracted.

"Here." she palmed one of her leaves lying on the ground and slapped it on his wound.

"Hold it there, it should help." she whispered down at him before standing up and in front of him.

"_Hey hotshot, see anything wrong with this picture? YOUR supposed to be standing in front of HER."_

"Leave him alone. This is between us two." Ayame ordered, her entire frame quivering from rage.

"Then he can sit out!" Tesso snarled, before hacking again.

Ayame raised her hand and a wall of dirt shielded Kouga while she flipped out of the way, forcing Tesso to move away from Kouga if he wanted to attack her.

Kouga was nearly wet with sweat, the acid in his veins eating through him. Kami, he never knew something could hurt so much...

He blinked his bleary eyes, trying to gain his focus back so he could help Ayame.

"_Finally! A good idea! You know what's a even better one? TRY HARDER!"_

Tesso spat, and Ayame jumped up, only getting a speck on her leg that burned like fire. She landed on his back and tried to drive her sword through the tough fur, but only resulting in dulling the blade before Tesso bucked her off.

She shakily landed on her feet, almost losing her balance but through stubborn will stayed up. "Is that all you got Tesso?" she mocked. "I can't believe Kikyo ever wasted her time and powers on you."

"I told you before to fucking SHUT UP!" Tesso hollered, stomping towards her. He started hacking again, Ayame's cue to jump up and get out of the way, before his tail snapped up and slammed her to the ground.

"_AYAME!"_

Tesso curled his body around slowly, Ayame scratching her claws over his tail, trying to get out from under his grip. He grinned, looking like a madman while he allowed saliva to drip down out of his mouth while he got closer and closer to Ayame. The ground sizzled and steam rose up, the smell of burnt earth making Ayame's eyes water.

She let out a chocked whimper when Tesso allowed a drop of saliva to land on her upper thigh, preparing to open his mouth and wash Ayame down with his acid spit.

"_Fucking hell, DO SOMETHING!"_

Kouga forced himself to get to his feet, swaying with the effort. The world spun, and the acid in his body seemed to burn hotter.

"_Fuck this."_

Kouga suddenly felt himself get yanked out and shoved to the back of his head while his demon took center stage.

Mini Kouga roared, drawing Tesso's attention away from Ayame as blue marks slashed themselves down his cheeks, his claws grew into wicked points and his fangs reached down over his bottom lip.

"Let. My. Woman. GO!" the demon launched himself at Tesso, easily tearing off the tail pinning Ayame to the ground and punching a claw through one of Tesso's yellow, beady eyes.

Tesso screamed in pain, releasing all his saliva over Kouga's legs. Mini Kouga took it without even a whimper as he ground his finger further into Tesso's eye, hoping to get to the brain and split that apart to.

But as he started to ponder just how long his claw would have to be, Ayame slammed her fist on the ground, and all the forgotten leaves laying under Tesso picked themselves up and drove sharp edge first into his soft underbelly.

Blood burst out of Tesso's mouth. Curiously, Kouga allowed Tesso to fall to the ground as his throat rattled and he gasped for breath.

The fur sunk back under Tesso's skin and he grew smaller until he looked nearly human again. His one eye looked back up at them as it grew darker, "Damn...you..." he whispered before going completely still.

"Kouga?" Ayame breathed, her eyes filling with tears.

Mini Kouga grinned lecherously at her, "Heya sweetheart. I've got sooo many fun things to do before Kouga takes over again. You know your about to be mated to a really boring guy?"

"Oh Kouga your legs!" she said in agony.

Surprised by how distressed she seemed, Kouga glanced down at his legs. Huh. The acid Tesso spilled on them was slowly eating through his flesh.

If he looked close enough he could see a glimmer of bone.

"Sit down you moron!" she yelled, yanking him to the ground so he could recline against her as she frantically placed leaves against his wounds.

Mini Kouga turned his head to the side and breathed in Ayame's scent, finding it was hard to care about much else when he was finally this close to her.

He waggled his eyebrows, "If we can get back to the cabin I have a handy little trick with some whipped cream I want to show you." he told her suggestively.

Ayame let off a chocked laugh, "If you survive this, I promise you can do anything to me you like. Tie me up, drip honey on me, throw me off a cliff, whatever you want." she swore, trying to hold back her tears.

Kouga smirked, "It's a deal...expect for that last part."

Ayame jerked, staring at something in front of her. "What's that?" she whispered, holding Kouga to her tighter.

A few yards away from them, a ghostly looking woman hovered in the air, a purple light surrounding her. Her arms were spread up and out, her eyes closed and her mouth moved silently.

Her eyes shot open, and Ayame ducked her head while covering Kouga's when a sudden light exploded across the sky.

* * *

**The Slayers**

The slayers hunched over their birds, flying silently and nearly invisibly into battle. The sounds of the fighting below them hardly reach their ears as they focused on their current task.

Revenge.

The leader of the slayers scanned the fight, looking for his prey. He smiled predatorily once she was spotted, and motioned for the slayers to start circling her before beginning phase one.

He gestured for them to close in, the slap of rope meeting hands as it was tossed from one person to the other his only acknowledgment was seen.

He looked back to watch several groups of slayers hold a rope tightly while the center one secured it around their waist. 

He nodded and the ten slayers tied to their tethers gracefully flipped off their birds. They somersaulted and twisted and turned as they fell, looking as if they were dancing in the air. He could barely see them as they hit the ground and tugged on their ropes, quickly tying then rolling them together as the slayers still in their air released them.

The leader gave a sharp nod of approval as the ten slayers skillfully wove their way around the fight, easily avoiding getting stomped on.

Once they were in position, he gave another nod. Time for phase two.

The slayers urged their birds overhead of their target, waiting for just the right moment.

Their leader reached into the bag he carried across his neck and took out a bomb that fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. He struck a match against his boot and used the flame to lit the fuse.

Casually, he stretched his hand out and dropped the bomb, watching in satisfaction as it dropped straight down into their target's blouse.

_Pop_

He allowed himself to grin when he heard Urasue's yelp all the way from his height and watched when she frantically started beating at her chest where the bomb exploded.

"Now!" he ordered, and his slayers began to release their own bombs on top of Urasue.

_Pop. Pop. PopPopPopPopPop_

She walked backward several steps, craning her neck from side to side to see who could be throwing the tiny explosives at her.

The slayers from above followed her, not letting off their attack while the slayers on the field began driving her towards the forest with every stab of their tiny knives in her ankles and legs.

"Oh! Kami, what is this?" she wailed, slapping at herself.

The leader gestured to a group of five slayers waiting by for his order. At his nod, the ground forced their birds into a swan dive straight for Urasue.

The birds chirped loudly and angrily as they went for Urasue's face and hair, cruelly pecking at her at the slayers urging while the others continued their own attacks.

Urasue clutched at her face and screamed, turning around and running straight into the forest, the slayers helpfully guiding her along.

The leader and the remaining slayers in the air followed closely, eager to watch the final phase play out.

They settled their birds on branches, enjoying the view of Urasue crying and begging as she ran, the ground slayers close on her heels.

Their hearts sped up in anticipation as she ran closer and closer to her own trap.

Closer and closer. Closer and Closer. Closer and closer.

_Snap_

She let out one last wail as her body weight caused the fake ground to collapse under her.

Her scream echoed off the tight walls of the cavern longer then the sickening sound of metal piercing through flesh did.

After a moment, everything went silent. Their bodies felt so strange...

Their leader's eyes widened. "Get off the birds!" he ordered, and threw himself off, his people quickly following.

They easily crashed into each other, lying in a heap on the forest floor.

Someone groaned. "Get your fucking arm off my stomach."

"Lose the leg first jerk."

Wearily, the leader crawled out from under the pile of people, glancing up and noticing the distance between the ground and the tree branches was much shorter now...

"We're back!" he announced, jumping up and holding his hands out so he could admire the size.

The slayers cheered, jumping up and down and hugging each other in their happiness.

Their leader drew his sword out, "Now let's go show them what_ real _warriors are made of!" His suggestion met with more cheering, and as they marched back to the battlefield under the thick cover of trees, they missed the bright light expand across the sky.

* * *

AN: Can anyone tell I was listening to the Mission Impossible theme song when I wrote the slayers part? PLEASE REVIEW!!


	57. Snake in the Grass

**Cat-** Thank you! Lol, I think their both equally perverted. (And really, is that not fun for all of us?) And they were both kinda the hero. As for the light, guess what! Your actually going to find out this chapter. Yay! Thanks for the review, and the heads-up about the problem. Not that I actually did something to solve it, but it was nice someone let me know.

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Inuyasha, I do not own Snow White and I am making no money off this fic.

* * *

**Kagome and Kaede**

I sheathed my sword and got an arrow ready so I could kill Kikyo on sight. I was so tired of watching my people fight among each other, killing one another for who got to sit on a block of wood and metal.

I was going to take Kikyo out quickly, simply, and cleanly. The bards could write a different version of the battle later.

"This way Kagome, don't lose me." Kaede yelled over her shoulder as we ran.

This is insane, how could Kikyo have gotten away so quickly? She was there in the front line minute and the next, gone. I wouldn't put it past the bitch to pull a vanishing act.

"Kagome!"

I whirled around to see Inuyasha slicing his way through the mobs to me, Sesshomaru at his back.

"Stay with me!" he barked, grabbing my arm.

I glared and yanked it back, "We need to find Kikyo. Can you find them?"

"Feh, what the hell am I, a bloodhound?"

Sesshomaru ignored his younger brother. "Her scent is...different then before. I have not been able to track her down."

"Then perhaps we should keep moving my lords? We have more important things to do then stand and chat with a battling waging around us." Kaede pointed out dryly.

A woman's laughter drifted over to us above the sounds of battle. My muscles tensed up and my hair stood on end.

"Kikyo." My teeth gritted together and Kaede nodded.

Without a word, we followed the sound of the laughter. There was a loud pop, and all the soldiers in front of us were blown out of the way, the laughter growing louder then their cries. I almost dropped my arrow when a purple/black shield roared over us, enclosing us in a large dome before disappearing.

Inuyasha growled, showing his teeth. "I don't fucking like this."

"You aren't supposed to baby." Kikyo purred, still unseen. "I love the way you snarl and look around warily, it's so cute."

"Kikyo! Come out and fight. Don't hide back in the shadows." Kaede hissed.

The air stilled, and the perfect day finally got a little less perfect.

"_You_."

I blinked and Kikyo was in front of me, Naraku at my side while she glared at Kaede, her black hair whipping around her green face. "_How. Dare. You. Live_?" she bit out, purple and black energy swirling around her angrily.

I glanced over at Inuyasha who looked as confused as I felt. What the hell was going on now?

"Leave Kaede out of this Kikyo!" I yelled, "This is between you and me. It has nothing to do with her."

"You little fool. It has everything to do with her." Kikyo screamed.

Kaede held up a hand for my silence, looking amazingly calm despite the crazy green miko shouting at her. "Hello Kikyo. I hoped we would meet again."

"I was supposed to meet you in hell. Why do you live?" Kikyo's hands clenched over and over on her sword, more furious then I had ever seen her before.

"You did not do the spell correctly." Kaede said simply, not seeming to care when Kikyo's aura grew darker.

"You bitch." Kikyo spat out. "You're still a little brat."

Kaede smiled serenely. "Did you expect anything different, _sister_?"

My heart stopped beating for a moment before it went into overdrive. Sister? _Sister?!_

"I should have just slit your throat when you were born. I knew you were going to be trouble right from the start."

"A shame then you decided to show off and try to kill me with an elaborate spell that was far above your skill level."

"Wait a fucking minute! Kaede's like ancient! How the hell are you two related?" Inuyasha broke in.

"We shared the same parents-" Kaede's smile turned mocking, "But not the same blood."

Kikyo went tense as my brain started cramping. This didn't make any sense. How could they be sisters?

Kikyo drew her sword, her power nearly black as it circled the blade. "You want to fight, sister dear? We'll fight. Anything the baby wants." she growled.

...I really hope she doesn't mean baby as the youngest member of the family.

"Watch my back Naraku." she barked before advancing on Kaede.

"I want you three to stay back." Kaede told us, steel ringing in her voice as her own power rushed up to cover her.

My mouth fell open. She didn't even have a sword! "But Kaede-"

"_Stay back Kagome_."

Inuyasha's hand gripped my shoulder, "Let her be Kag."

Kaede calmly held her hands together in a traditional prayer pose and quietly chanted, not looking concerned at all when Kikyo's easy walk turned into a sprint, her sword's tip pointed directly at her heart.

Kikyo roared like a beast, the inside of her mouth bright pink against her green skin. She thrust her sword at Kaede, laughing in glee.

Only to scream in frustration when her sword got stuck in Kaede's power and refused to move an inch.

She let go of the sword, leaving it sticking out of Kaede's aura awkwardly.

"It's not very fair for only one person to have a sword Kikyo." Kaede scolded lightly.

Kikyo snarled, "Then come out and-"

I winced; surprised to see how strong Kaede's right hook was as Kikyo fell to the ground, her lip bloodied.

Kikyo looked up as she wiped her hand across her mouth, "That was the last hit you get brat." she warned before her leg shot out and slammed into Kaede's hip.

Kaede crumbled down as Kikyo sprung up and backhanded her, sending her sliding across the grass.

I jerked towards her, held back by Inuyasha. "Let me go!"

Inuyasha gripped tighter, "Not until it's really dangerous. Kaede knows what she's doing...I think." he grumbled at the end.

Kikyo walked over to where Kaede was lying on the ground, preening the entire way. She teasingly rested her foot on Kaede's neck. "There's no way you could survive if I crush your throat right?" Kikyo mused mostly to herself, weighting the pros and cons in her head.

Suddenly, Kaede reared up and smashed both her fists into Kikyo's gut.

Kikyo bent over and chocked, gasping for breath as she clutched her stomach,

"Fucking...bitch...brat." she wheezed out between pants.

Kaede scrambled to her feet, breathing deeply as well. "Just surrender Kikyo. I loved you once, I can convince Kagome to be merciful." she said, in a way I wasn't completely sure if she was lying or not.

Kikyo went still, her eyes wide as if she were fearful. "Never will I surrender to another person again, or plead for mercy. You of all people should understand that." she told her coldly just as Naraku's knife stabbed deeply into Kaede's shoulder.

Kikyo smiled in satisfaction as the color leeched out of Kaede's face and she fell to her knees, the knife sliding out with a wet pop.

"Kaede!" I screamed in anguish, pulling at the bonds Inuyasha's hands had become.

I turned to face them, knowing I probably looked like a wild woman. "Distract them!" I ordered, barely noticing their nod before I forced Inuyasha's hold off and flew to Kaede's side.

I vaguely registered the low curses and clanging the swords caused, more concerned with propping Kaede up and trying to stanch the blood flow.

"Come on Kaede, you are not leaving. Not like this." I told her fiercely, clamping my hands hard over the gaping wound.

Kaede looked up at me, her eyes growing dim. "Kagome..."

I shook my head, "No. You are not telling me any last wishes you have, it's not your damn time yet!"

Gently I lowered her back on the ground and called my power up, closing my eyes at the pleasure of having it dance across my skin.

"Kagome...no." Kaede would have whispered to me if I hadn't been ignoring her.

I relaxed my hold on her wounds, her blood flowing steadily down my hands in small rivers. I closed my eyes, trusting Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to protect us.

Warmth spread up and down my hands and I felt my hair hover slightly around me as I focused on drawing up as much power as I could. Once I felt like I was about to burst, I carefully began to pour it into Kaede, knowing without looking my power was knitting her skin and muscle back together at a slow rate.

Her blood flow began to slow down to a trickle and her heart beat sped up. My own heart pounded, she was going to be alright!

...until my power stopped dead.

I carefully tapped my power on whatever barrier was keeping me from the rest of Kaede, confused beyond reason. Was it to much to hope this could be simple?

I gritted my teeth and braced myself. There was no way I was losing to Kaede to whatever the hell this was.

I forced my power to ram the wall, trying to break it down. I jerked, feeling as if I had run into a wall myself. But I kept at it, hoping it would weaken before Kaede would. Over and over I pounded, with little results.

I tasted salt on my lips as I opened my eyes, looking down at Kaede. She was turning grey again.

Either I got this freaking barrier to come down or she would die.

My eyes drifted shut again as I went down deep inside myself, ignoring everything else around me. There had to be power I had over looked, some tiny kernel I could use. Just another burst, and maybe I could break through.

My brows furrowed. There was something right..._there. _Over in my side. I almost recoiled from it when I touched it lightly, the amount of power coming off it nearly burning me. How could I have missed it earlier?

Resolutely, I gripped it firmly, screaming at the power suddenly filling me. Quickly I began to spill it back into Kaede as fast as I could, trying to get rid of the terrible pressure. With one hard thrust my power broke completely into Kaede, healing her as a huge pain exploded in my side.

I gasped, my eyes shooting open and craning down to see the huge red spot quickly staining my clothing. I fell over, landing heavily on my side and finally noticing Inuyasha and Sesshomaru as red and white blurs while they battled Kikyo and Naraku, buying me time.

I blinked again, noticing they weren't the only things blurry. Strange...Kaede seemed to be shrinking. Her wrinkles began to smooth themselves out, her hair turned into a silky brown and she lost half her body fat.

I shifted slightly as something round irritated my arm but was to tired to do more then roll it out into my palm. Lethargic settled over me, making my limbs feel as heavy as metal. Would it look weak if I fell asleep right here, right on this soft grass under this bright blue sky?

My head pounded until I realized the pounding was coming from somewhere else. I opened my eyes, wishing I had the strength to rub them.

Oda frantically pounded on the shield, sending ripples of black and purple over the dome.

"Princess Kagome! Rin has been injured! We need a healer NOW! Or she'll die!"

I closed my eyes in agony, my fingers closing over whatever the hell I held in my hand. "Oh please, someone, Kami, _mother_. Help us. Help us all survive this battle." I whispered desperately, hot liquid trailing down my face.

I hissed when the object in my hand turned burning hot, dropping it quickly. I froze, a feeling that had been nagging at me finally coming back to haunt me.

"_I know your mother is proud to, wherever she is. You know, I've always felt her when I'm around you."_

That aching pain in my side whenever the jewel was discussed...

Kikyo's almost obsessive belief that I was the key to the jewel...

"_...You know, I've always felt her when I'm around you..."_

I opened my eyes, both afraid and hopeful of what I would see.

A swirling, bloody purple jewel lay inches from my burnt fingers, bright light radiating from it as it began to hover in the air.

No wonder my father had felt my mother's presence. She had been with me all this time.

"NOOO!" Kikyo screamed, forgetting her fight with Inuyasha. "That was supposed to be my wish you fucking bitch! After all this time, all this work, all this sacrifice, that jewel was supposed to be MINE! Give it to me!" she yelled, running after the jewel and trying to catch it.

I watched in satisfaction as it rose above her greedy fingers, the light becoming almost blinding.

I blinked, and the jewel exploded in a shower of glitter, Kikyo's wails louder then any other sound on the field.

I watched in amazement as the glitter dissolved into mist and started to blend together until the ghostly shape of a woman emerged. Her pale-dark hair whirled around her while she stayed perfectly still in the air, staring at me.

More of her face started to form, leaving beautiful features etched in the mist, until the only part missing was a chuck on her forehead. Almost lovingly, the mist reached up to paint a triangle like shape on her forehead.

My heart dropped.

Mother.

The spirit of Midoriko smiled tenderly at me as she floated up into the air, a royal purple light surrounding her. Her arms opened wide while her eyes drifted shut and she whispered words the living couldn't hear.

Her eyes shot open and the dome shattered as she disappeared, leaving behind streaks of purple and gold that flew over the battle field in all directions.

I moaned in bliss when a bit of gold and purple light settled over the wound in my side, healing it instantly.

"Kagome! Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked, kneeling by my side. "What the hell just happened?"

I looked back up at the sky. "I made a wish."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Bankotsu threw himself over Rin at the explosion in the sky, though any further damage to Rin wouldn't matter. At this point, she maybe only had a few minutes to live.

His fingers dug violently into the ground. Damn it, if only he had been a better warrior, Rin would be fine and making gooey eyes at whatever direction she thought Lord Sesshomaru was in.

"Yo, Bankotsu!" Jakotsu tugged urgently at his clothing. "Look!"

Bankotsu looked up, ready to slap Jakotsu aside until he got a good look at the sky. "What is that?" He breathed, staring at the whirling rays of gold and purple.

He nearly dropped down on top of Rin again when he noticed a ray heading straight for Rin, held back only by Renkotsu and Jakotsu grabbing him and holding on for dear life.

"Just look at it!" Renkotsu snapped, managing to get Bankotsu in a headlock.

Bankotsu studied it, noting how the ray was approaching them slowly, almost in a gentle way if that could be possible.

Bankotsu forced himself to stay back as the swirls of gold and purple fluttered over Rin, sinking deep into her wounds.

His mouth dropped open when Rin's skin began to heal and her color returned, casting aside the deathly gray pallor she wore before.

She blinked up at them, "...did I really die again?" she asked uncertainly.

Her men grabbed her up in her arms, holding her tight despite the mud and blood covering them.

"No Rin. You never left at all." Bankotsu told her, breathing hard.

* * *

**And over here...**

Mini Kouga enjoyed the feel of his head nestled against Ayame's breasts as her hair fell over them. He didn't know what was making her so frantic, but he hoped it wouldn't go away to soon.

"Oh my." Ayame whispered, her grip on him relaxing slightly.

Kouga looked up to glare at whatever else was grabbing her attention, only to freeze with his face in half a scowl.

That purple and gold light was kind of pretty…not as pretty as Ayame of course, but nice to look at all the same. "What is that?" he asked, studying it.

"I...I don't know." she told him honestly, watching as a strand of gold and purple came curling over to them. Ayame held Kouga to her as the light settled itself over his ruined legs like a blanket, the damaged skin gratefully drinking it in.

Kouga's skin ripened and turned pink as healthy flesh stretched out and covered his legs before their eyes.

Ayame reached out and smoothed a shaky hand down Kouga's leg, nearly laughing when she touched silky, hairless flesh. "Kouga, your legs...their healed!"

Kouga looked down, "Cool. Can we have sex now like you promised?

Ayame grabbed his head and held him for a hard kiss. "Whatever you want. But let's not have it up here with a corpse for company." she said, indicating Tesso's dead body laying a few feet away.

Kouga brightened, "Ok!" he said cheerfully. "But I get to use the honey first!"

* * *

**Back With Kagome...**

Another hand touched my other shoulder and I looked up to see Suikotsu, "Thank you." he said simply, before carefully rolling Kaede up in his arms and walking off with her.

Oda stumbled, still expecting the dome to be there, "Princess! Rin needs a healer!"

I shook my head, my fingers lingering on my side. "Not anymore she doesn't."

"Now you will be the one who needs to see a doctor." Kikyo said coldly, getting up from where she had been kicking the ground. "I have been waiting my entire life for that jewel, and yet in one moment of stupidity, you break it. You won't get away with that."

I suddenly became aware of the battle around us, as soldiers stopped in shock as gold and purple light surrounded the injured on my side.

Oda grabbed an injured enemy solider by the throat and held his sword at his stomach. "Swear loyalty to Princess Kagome if you want to live." he hissed.

The soldier gulped. "I swear loyalty to Princess Kagome!" he said quickly, gasping in amazement as the gold and purple light suddenly wrapped itself around him, healing his wounds.

I struggled to get up, not bothering to fight the grin on my face as injured soldiers of Kikyo's immediately started to promise fealty to me. "You and what army Kikyo?" I asked flippantly.

Kikyo looked around, her skin turning into a light green as more and more of her soldiers called out my name.

"Kikyo!" Naraku yelled from where he was still fighting with Sesshomaru. "RUN!"

She curled her lip at me. "Trust me bitch. This is far from over." she warned, as these strange white worms descended from the sky out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around her, lifting her away.

I cursed and tried to run after her, only to fall to my knees as dizziness hit me hard.

Inuyasha bent his knees, "Don't worry Kag, I'll get her." he promised before jumping off.

Naraku laughed while black spots danced in front of my eyes. "You fools! You will never kill Kikyo. Never!"

"You should never say never Naraku." someone told him, and I looked up enough to see a fully healed Rin wink at me, Seven standing tall at her back.

I smiled against the dirt of the ground as Rin and Seven joined the fight. And since my friends were here, I know it wouldn't be weak to let myself fall asleep in front of them.

* * *

**The Slayers**

The slayers happily fought, glad to finally kick some ass after the long months of being six inches tall. They groaned when Kagome's friends chained up Naraku, forcing all the remaining enemy's to bow to them before they were chained and lead off to jail as well. The battle was over, Kagome had won, and the remaining soldiers were able to stop fighting and go home.

All expect for one.

Sango's father's throat got tight as he spotted his son, his eyes blank as he continued to attack other warriors despite the end of the battle. He nodded to two other slayers to fetch him, and watching closely the slayers crept up on Kohaku and easily knocked him out.

Their leader studied the horizon, guessing if they left for home now they would have plenty of time to rebuild and clean the village for Sango and Miroku's arrival, and celebrate the death of Naraku which would free his son. He would just have to keep him heavily sedated until then.

He nodded, pleased with himself and his intelligence. Wasn't it nice when their problems could be easily solved like that?

He waved to his daughter, indicating he had her brother before setting off with the other slayers, happy to be going home.

* * *

**Later**

I moved my head slightly under the cloth covering my forehead, annoyed by its lack of coolness.

Some blessed hand removed it for me, and replaced it with a fresh one. I sighed in bliss, trying to snuggle back into the covers.

Someone gently shook my shoulder. "Come Kagome, it's time to wake up." a sweet voice told me.

I grudgingly opened my eyes, still tired. My sleepiness abruptly ended at the sight of a strange young woman sitting at the end of my bed, a eye patch covering one eye.

I looked at her more closely. There was something familiar about her though...

Someone burst into laughing, "Oh man, if you could see your face now Kag! You look so confused." Kagura chuckled.

I turned my head over to see the whole group of dwarf's huddled at one wall, looking insanely happy. "Hey." I rasped, my voice hoarse.

"Here Kagome." the woman told me, propping up my head and holding a bowl of water with the other. "Drink."

I sipped the liquid, and nearly chocked when it finally hit me.

"Kaede?" I guessed.

She nodded. "Aye."

My mouth dropped, "But your not old!" I sputtered.

She grinned, her one eye twinkling. "Aye." she agreed. "I haven't truly been old for a long time Kagome."

"And that stuff about you being Kikyo's sister and...oh my Kami, Kikyo! Where is she?" I demanded.

A floorboard creaked, and I looked up to see Inuyasha step into the room, armor thrown over his shoulders.

He gently laid the breast armor at my feet, "This is all that's left of Kikyo." he told me quietly.

"When I stabbed her, she became dust."

I laughed out loud, knowing why the others were so happy. "She's really dead this time? Really, truly dead?"

Inuyasha nodded. "She is."

I reached up and hugged him hard, "Thank you so much." I whispered in his ear, before embarrassed, he shrugged me off.

I looked back at Kaede, completely amazed. This morning she had been an old, tired woman, and now? Now she had a long fall of glorious brown hair that shone brightly even in the dim light. Her skin was smooth, with not one hint of a wrinkle and gravity had not even begun to affect her yet. Just what the hell happened to the old grandmother who took care of me while father was still alive?

"Kaede, I don't understand."

Kaede settled back, getting comfortable as she prepared to tell us her story. "I am not very different from you Kagome, in that I was also born into a royal family. Twenty eight years ago, I was born as a royal princess of the South, with Kikyo as my sister. For the first eight years of my life however, were spent without her. When my mother was pregnant with me, Kikyo was kidnaped from the palace. The kidnappers never issued a ransom so we assumed she had been killed. But then she came back, all on her own. My parents accepted her immediately, happy to have their oldest daughter back. But she was never able to completely convince me." Keade paused, giving us a moment to process this information.

"At around sixteen, I finally discovered the truth. This Kikyo was not the real Kikyo at all. She was an abused little village girl who had met the real Kikyo and killed her for her identity. I was young and foolish though, and I confronted Kikyo about it." Kaede shook her head, still disgusted at how stupid she had been. "I should have known someone who would kill a princess wouldn't think twice about trying to kill her sister."

"I can hardly believe this." Sango muttered.

"Luckily for me, Kikyo wanted to do something elaborate. She attempted to do a age-stealing spell."

"A age stealing spell?" Hiten repeated.

"A spell that saps years of life from another person for themselves." Kaede explained. "She did it incorrectly. She didn't gain any years of my life and she didn't kill me. She did turn me into a old woman however."

Kaede freshened my cloth absently, her mind clearly in another time. "Kikyo left what she thought was a cold corpse and I was forced to escape for my life. I was able to join Kagome's household shortly after her mother died."

"How did Kikyo not recognize you when you worked at the palace?" I asked.

Kaede shrugged, "In those days, Kikyo was concerned with putting on a carefree, empty headed appearance so she had Naraku do her spying. There was no way for Naraku to know who I was. All he ever knew was that Kagome favored me. And after King Nobunaga's death, she ordered my superior to fire me in a effort to get rid of Kagome's allies without ever needing to see me. It was almost pathetically easy to stay free of Kikyo. Today was actually the first time she had seen me since the night she cursed me."

"That's amazing." Ayame said in admiration.

"So why are you young now?" Kouga asked.

"When Kagome healed me, she broke through the spell keeping me old." Kaede stretched out her hands, sighting in pleasure as she rotated her wrists. "And now for the first time in nearly twelve years I can move without pain." she laid a soft hand on my cheek, "Thank you Kagome." she told me, blinking hard.

I reached up and held her hand to me, "I only wish you had told me sooner. ...you aren't related to Naraku to are you?" I asked, suddenly worried.

Kaede laughed, "No, only to Kikyo. I wouldn't worry about Naraku by the way, he's being heavily guarded in the palace jail awaiting your execution order."

I looked around the room. "Are we still at the dwarf house?" I asked, wanting to change the subject now that Kaede had cleared so many things up.

Kaede nodded. "All the servants wanted to get the palace ready for your arrival. Their racing around trying to get things ready as soon as possible for your coronation."

I sucked in a breath as the word landed heavily on me. Coronation. Oh Kami, I had won._ I had won. _Kikyo was dead, Naraku in jail, and I was finally going to become the queen I was born to be.

I closed my eyes, trying to hold back the flood of tears. Queen. That sounded so good after all we'd been through together.

Ayame smiled and rested her head against Kouga's shoulder. "I can finally go home." she said dreamily, the northern mountains in her eyes.

Miroku reached over and snagged Sango's hand. "We can _all _go home."

"After the coronation." Rin said firmly. "It'll be the celebration of the century, no way am I missing it."

I smiled back, feeling happier then I ever had before in my life.

I glanced over to where Inuyasha stood slightly apart from the group, strangely quiet. There was one thing that could make me happier. But since I doubt I'll get it, it's better to rip the bandage off now.

I slowly got up, smiling at Kaede when she steadied me. "Inuyasha. Can we talk now?" I asked.

The dwarf's got quiet, huge smiles on their faces.

Inuyasha paused before he nodded and held an arm out, helping me walk.

I got a warm feeling in my chest. It was so nice when Inuyasha acted like this.

Inuyasha led me to the kitchen, carefully balancing me against one of the counters and his body.

He held my hands against his chest. "Kagome." he started to say before pausing. "I want to talk about last night."

My heart sped up at the feeling of his hands covering mine. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. It just...it fell out." I said, distracted by the gold of his eyes.

Inuyasha shook his head, "I don't want your apologies Kagome."

I cocked my head to the side, "Then what do you want?" I asked, hardly daring to hope.

He held his breath. "I want you to say it again. And this time, I want to respond."

I forgot to breathe. I swallowed, deciding it was worth it to take a chance and risk my heart being crushed all over again. "I love you Inuyasha."

He paused. "I love you to Kagome." he whispered down at me, beginning to lean down, licking his lips before stopping and frowning. "Are you ok Kagome? You look pale."

I shook my head, "I'm fine. Really." I said desperately. Inuyasha would kiss me if we had to do it in front of my entire army damn it! I don't care anymore if the entire world watches us; I wanted to feel Inuyasha's lips on mine!

"You're probably hungry. Here, have a bite." Inuyasha reached into his jacket and pulled out a shiny red apple.

I took it from him and set it firmly on the table. "Thanks, but not now." I told him firmly, weaving my hands in his hair at the back of his head. Inuyasha loved me! If I had my way, Inuyasha was about to be my breakfast, lunch, dinner and desert. What kind of apple could beat that?

He frowned, and opened his mouth to say something before the kitchen door slammed opened.

"Kagome!" Shippo wailed as he ran in. "Don't do it! Please! You'll get cooties."

I forced myself not to glare at Shippo. "Shippo." I tried to say as calmly as I could. "I think you need to play with Soten. Don't you think she's lonely?"

Shippo looked back at me solemnly. "She'd understand."

The door swung back open, and I scowled at the fast glimpse of the dwarfs hiding behind it while Hiten came through. "There you are Shippo!" he said with exaggerated cheerfulness. "Come on buddy, Soten missed you." He told him firmly as he tucked him under his arm.

Shippo pounded his tiny fists on Hiten's back as he tried to wiggle free. "No! Let me go! I have to save Kagome!" he cried as Hiten carried him back through the door.

I waited a moment to see if Shippo would come racing back in before turning back to Inuyasha.

"Can we get back to where we were now?" I asked, drawing his head down.

Inuyasha chuckled as my eyes drifted closed, waiting. I felt like every nerve was supersensitive to the feel of his body against mine, the sound of the dwarf's shifting outside the door, the smell of Inuyasha. My fingers dug into his hair. My lips were almost in pain being without his on me.

Gently, Inuyasha brushed his lips with mine, just going back and forth lightly until my lips hummed. I started to tremble as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me more firmly. So slowly I could have screamed from it if my mouth had been free, Inuyasha's tongue reached out to softly graze over the seam of my lips. He ran his tongue over and over again on nerves I hadn't even known were a part of my bottom lip as he slowly drove me crazy from how good it felt.

Finally, when I couldn't take anymore I opened my mouth to invite him, eager to know more about the 'French kissing' Kagura and Sango raved about.

Inuyasha's tongue retreated quickly before coming back and forcing something soft and sour into my mouth.

I broke away, gasping, and tried to spit it out before Inuyasha grabbed my wrists and clamped his hand over my mouth, not allowing me to get rid of it.

I struggled, so confused. What was Inuyasha doing?

I wanted to gag over the taste of whatever was in my mouth, the sweet and bitter flavor making me sick.

But not nearly as sick as the way Inuyasha's eyes suddenly looked. They were completely blank. Cold golden circles.

My eyes looked over to the counter, to see one perfect bite mark taken out of the apple as it slowly made it's way down my throat, my vision blackening.

I looked back at Inuyasha, growing tired. I wanted to scream why at him, but his hand was still holding my mouth cruelly shut.

I felt my heart beat slow and the world tilted wildly. I tried to fight, but I was still being pulled slowly and steadily to the dark hole in my mind. I managed to work one of my hands free and clawed at his face, trying to get rid of those blank eyes. He easily avoided my nails after the first few swipes left three red marks and caused my ring to loosen.

Tears fell from my eyes as my struggles grew weak, and I could see less and less until all that was left was those cold gold circles staring at me. Waiting for my death.

The fight completely left me, my hand fell from his face and my ring slipped off my finger to land on the floor with a quiet crash...

...and then there was nothing.

* * *

AN:...well at least I saved Rin!


	58. Dead Eye

**AN: Dead eye- **slang word for memory. You'll see.

Come on guys, two reviews? Do I suck that much? I already have half of chapter 59 done, give me lots of reviews and it'll be up before the end of the weekend.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Snow White and I do not own Inuyasha. I am making no money off this fic.

* * *

**The Dwarfs**

Rin bounced outside the kitchen door, excited that the last single members of the group were finally getting together while the rest looked towards their future.

Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her and dragged her close so his mouth was next to her ear. "I've already sent a message to Jaken instructing him to help Kagome and Inuyasha look after the West for a month. You just need to pick a direction." he told her, lips brushing her ears.

Rin beamed up at him, "South." she said promptly. She slid her hand on the small of his back, nearly touching his ass, "And I don't entirely mean traveling down land." she purred.

Sango studied the air in front of her, thinking deeply while stroking Miroku's hand. "Kaede, did you say Kikyo came from an abused home?" she asked suddenly.

Kaede looked up from where she had been peering out the window. "Yes. Even as a child she was very gifted, but her village didn't recognize those sort of gifts."

"Hmm." Sango said and returned to studying the air.

Kouga leaned against the wall, his arm wrapped around Ayame's neck in a possessive hold. "My demon won't shut up." he grumbled. "He wants to go find the whipped cream for next time."

Kouga suddenly smirked and dragged Ayame even closer, "But the bastard doesn't understand_ I've_ put dibs on that."

"See, your problem was advertising. You counted on mouth to mouth and that's why you had such a slow start. If we want to go big in under two years we need a kick ass ad campaign." Kagura lectured Hiten while he struggled to hold a squirming Shippo.

Hiten pursed his lips as he thought it over, _"Send us anything but dead bodies_?" he guessed.

Kagura paused and patted his shoulder, "That's ok babe, you have me." she said soothingly.

"Shh!" Soten said from where her ear was pressed up against the door. "They're about to do it!"

Rin pressed herself against the wall next to her, "Oh, I can't believe Seven's missing this!"

Kouga grunted, "Their fault for volunteering to clean up."

Rin sighed, "Kagome just gasped! He must have done it!" she said, thrilled to death.

Miroku sighed also, but for a different reason then Rin's. "Why am I standing outside a kitchen listening to a another couple make-out when I could be kissing my own girl?" he asked himself.

Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side, listening intently. Something seemed strange about Inuyasha's heart beat. His heart should be pumping at a faster rate but instead, it was moving almost sluggishly slow.

Ayame frowned. She knew people made a lot of strange noises when they kissed someone, but that little gasp Kagome gave out seemed...different. It didn't sound like 'oh-my-fucking-Kami-don't-you-dare-stop' gasp. It was more like a 'I-swear-to-fucking-Kami-you-better-stop'. Inuyasha couldn't be screwing up that badly could he?

_Thump_

Everyone in the room felt a shiver go up their spine and the temperature seemed to drop...something was wrong.

Hiten carefully put Shippo down. "Soten, Shippo, throw some magic on and get Seven." he ordered them calmly.

Soten stared at her brother, "But Hiten-"

"Now!"

Without another word, Soten threw a cloaking spell over both of them and her dragon and quickly left the house.

Goose bumps erupted over Rin's flesh, but her hand was still as it reached out to push open the kitchen door.

Absolute silence rang loudly through the house as they looked into the kitchen; the wind wasn't even blowing through the house to soften the scene they looked at.

Inuyasha stood completely still, Kagome a motionless heap at his feet from where he had allowed her to drop. He looked straight at them, his gaze utterly blank without any kind of emotion. No joy, no anger, no regret...nothing. Not even a hint of pain from the three long welts on his face.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother in contempt. "You dirty half blood. You allowed her to take you over?" He asked in disgust.

"Guards." Inuyasha called out without flinching at his brother's tone.

The dwarfs were caught completely off guard, they had no weapons or armor as the guards Inuyasha had brought back with him quickly surrounded them.

"Queen Kikyo wants to see them brought to her alive. She also wants the Princess Kagome's corpse brought to her." Inuyasha ordered the guards, not even glancing down at Kagome's rapidly cooling body.

The dwarf's looked at each other and nodded subtly at Kouga, their fastest runner. Kouga's eye's flickered, the only sign he gave he understood.

Hiten stepped forward, his grin mocking. "Sorry boys, but I don't remember any of us making such an appointment. So you'll have to understand if we turn down the invite."

The guards stared back at him stonily.

"Queen Kikyo wants you brought to her." Inuyasha said mildly. His hand waved, "Take them."

The dwarfs attacked first before the guards could even move a step, fighting with everything they had despite their lack of weapons to give Kouga time.

Kouga morphed into his demon for the second time, as he grabbed Kagome up and sprinted out the door, punching Inuyasha on the way. Inuyasha took it without a word, standing back up and staring silently as the dwarfs fought.

Kouga clutched Kagome to his chest, remembering the last time he had carried Kagome similar to this. He had actually been thinking about making her his mate. What a moron.

His mind raced as he thought of where to hide the body. He couldn't allow her body to fall into the hands of Kikyo who would only mutilate it. And maybe Sesshomaru would be able to escape and could bring Kagome back. No way would those puny human guards defeat the great Lord of the West.

He hardly even noticed where his feet were taking him as he ran, his ears listening for any sounds of a guard behind him. He only knew the path felt right when he realized where he was headed.

He refused to allow himself to slow down when he reached their jewel mine, not wanting his scent to linger. He padded into the mine, and felt the peaceful feeling of the place invade his soul despite the situation at hand.

Kouga gently rested Kagome against a pile of precious jewels the men had been saving for their women. He rearranged her hands in a more comfortable position as if she were still alive. Grief gripped his heart. How could someone as bright and wonderful as Kagome get their light snuffed out?

She lay quietly against the jewels, the reflections casing colored shadows on her white skin.

Despite all her work outdoors, Kagome's skin had remained the shade of nearly snow, her red lips and bright blue eyes the only bit of color on her face. Her face glinted on all the jewels as clearly as a mirror, almost as if she was surrounded by a glass prism. Everywhere he looked, she was there.

She would be safe here.

Kouga forced himself to get up, knowing he would have plenty of time to mourn his dead friend in prison if he didn't get a move on. He needed to circle back to cover his tracks.

He jogged out of the mine, not allowing himself to look back as he ran as far and as fast as he could in as many confusing patterns he could think of.

Without warning, he felt a pinprick on his shoulder and dropped, unable to take another step.

His hand clumsily groped along his back until his fingers brushed a feathered dart. He would have pounded his fist into the earth in anger if he had the strength. Kami damn them, if they had these for the other demons...

He was roughly pulled up and half dragged, half carried back to the cottage, the guards not especially gentle with him as his legs dragged over rocks and rough ground.

He was thrown at Inuyasha's waiting feet just outside the cottage, the other dwarfs tied up and kneeling angrily on the ground. He looked in horror at Sesshomaru, who had three darts sticking out of his chest and actually had a _muzzle_ on.

Oh man, once he got lose, someone was going to die.

Inuyasha only gave Kouga a cursory glance. "Load them up." he ordered, and the demons that didn't have the strength to walk were thrown up on horses and the humans shoved to their feet.

Sesshomaru growled violently when a guard prodded Rin with the back of his sword into walking, his eyes flashing red. Another guard merely pierced him with one more arrow.

"Any more of those and you may die." Inuyasha reminded his brother impersonally, getting up onto his own horse.

"Kami damn it, Inuyasha, why?" Rin screamed at him, "Fight it you weakling!"

"Shut up girl!" a guard ordered, slapping the back of her head.

Sesshomaru roared from behind his muzzle and jerked his body towards the guard who had hit

Rin, only to receive another arrow for his pains.

Inuyasha's eyes flickered, before frosting over again. "Let's go." he commanded, not looking at his friends.

* * *

_**Earlier That Day...**_

Inuyasha followed Kikyo, determined not to let her escape this time. Kagome was depending on him, he couldn't let her down after she just saved everyone in her army's lives instead of taking the easy way out and wishing Kikyo dead.

So he would take the hard way and kill Kikyo for Kag.

Maybe Kagome would accept her heart as an engagement present?

"Slow down bitch!" Inuyasha yelled at her. "Stand and face me damn it!"

Kikyo laughed, not slowing down. "Are we already getting tired little puppy?" she taunted, keeping him from recognizing how far away from the battlegrounds they were going.

He snarled at her back, just waiting for his chance. This time he would rip her into so many pieces her body wouldn't be able to fill the smallest trash can.

He gripped his sword reassuringly. This time, he would kill her right.

Kikyo stopped suddenly, her worm things depositing her on the ground and leaving, her back still to him as if she couldn't be bothered to turn around.

Inuyasha unsheathed his sword, his sword automatically turning into a giant fang as he thought of Kagome before forcing her away. He had to protect her.

He lifted his sword above his head and swung, aiming for Kikyo's waist so he could cut her in half.

She giggled and skipped out of the way, finally turning around and facing him.

"Now." she ordered and instantly, it felt like Inuyasha was being pierced with thousands of red hot needles all over his body.

Inuyasha howled and fell to his knees, never having felt pain this great before. He looked down on his body and nearly clawed at his skin when he saw the glowing red dots dance under his flesh.

Kikyo laughed again, "Don't fight it baby, it won't hurt so much." she soothed. "Those red dots you see? They've been inside you, moving along your blood stream from the day you killed me. They know everything about you, everything that gives you pleasure and gives you...pain."

Inuyasha fought the urge to whimper when the needle pricks turned into violent stabs.

"But listen to me and make me happy?" The knife immediately turned into feathers brushing his skin, soothing the ache.

After a moment the feathers turned back into daggers, leaving Inuyasha writhing on the ground. "Just give in to me. It's not that hard. Stop fighting." Kikyo urged, her eyes glittering brightly against her green skin.

Inuyasha shook his head, managing to lift his head up and snarled at her, until the pain increased tenfold.

Kikyo frowned. "I'm surprised at your will Inuyasha." she admitted. "But don't worry, a few more minutes and you'll be mine." she told him confidently.

She tapped her foot on the ground, waiting impatiently after several more minutes passed. "Come on, I don't have all day!" she snapped. "Can't you see when something is hopeless?"

She sighed, "Alright, fine. I hope you remember I didn't want to do this." she warned and the red dots began moving up his body, heading for Inuyasha's mind.

If she couldn't have him whole, she'd take him insane.

Inuyasha roared, feeling like his brain was being torn apart. Finally, he had no other choice. He allowed himself to be pulled over the edge into a white oblivion as his hold on reality snapped.

Inuyasha stopped moving as his eyes went blank, the fight draining out of them. He held still and took the pain his mistress gave him without complaint, knowing he deserved it.

Finally, it stopped and Kikyo kneeled to stroke his head calmly.

"Good boy." she praised as she removed her breast armor. "Now I want you to do everything exactly the way I tell you to."

* * *

**Kikyo**

Kikyo laughed as she re-watched the scene on Kanna's mirror, tears nearly falling down her face at the betrayed look on Kagome's face as Inuyasha forced the apple into her mouth. That was exactly what she had been looking for!

Naraku sat glumly next to her on her bed, "I still don't seen what's so great about him. Anyone can seduce a virgin." he grumbled.

Kikyo waved him away, not listening. "And he'll bring me those idiot 'dwarfs' so I can watch as their executed." she shot Naraku a glare, "And_ stay _dead."

He scowled at the floor, making sure Kikyo couldn't see him. Geez, make a few measly mistakes and no one ever let you forget it.

Kanna's mirror wiped clean. "They are here my queen."

Kikyo nearly squealed in excitement and sprung up from her bed. "Oh! I need to change. Naraku, go up and make sure their shown directly into their jail cells." she ordered and shivered. "I can't wait to see the look on their faces when I tell them when their going to die. And how." she shivered again, clearly eager. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go." she told Naraku.

Naraku muttered angrily under his breath as he left Kikyo her wardrobe.

...Was it paranoid to feel like he was getting replaced?

He walked up to the Great Hall where Inuyasha and the guards were waiting with their prisoners. Inuyasha stood respectfully, bowing slightly at Naraku's approach, and receiving only a sneer in return.

Naraku looked them over, saving a special glare for the red haired wolf bitch. And another one for that idiot kid who grew up to be an idiot woman. And another one for the old bitch who wasn't old anymore. And another one for the lightening jerk who didn't die even though he personally killed him. And another one at Inuyasha for good measure. Hell, he just glared at them all.

"Bring them to the dungeon. Queen Kikyo will meet with them there." he ordered the guards, not bothering to wait for them as he led the way.

He carefully walked down the jail steps, not wanting to trip in front of some of his most powerful enemies.

"Keep couples away from each other." he commanded the guards as they herded the dwarfs into single cells, ignoring the glowers each person sent him.

"Well isn't this cozy. It's like a reunion, now isn't it?" Naraku asked as they waited for Kikyo. She was probably going to be late so she could do her hair.

The one brat smirked at him, "You could be the chicken we roast for dinner." she said sweetly.

The dwarfs snorted in laughter despite how bad the joke was. "We'd get sick for a week if we even looked at that chicken."

"Yeah Naraku, how are the troops? We noticed there was a...significantly less number then you rattled off."

Naraku gritted his teeth, reminding himself he couldn't kill them yet, Kikyo wasn't here to watch it.

"Tell your jokes while you can." he only said, not even getting the pleasure of watching their fear when one of them began imitating him.

Kikyo's loud footsteps shut them up as she strode down the staircase, her elegant kimono trailing behind her.

She snapped her fingers and Inuyasha fell into place slightly behind her, looking like he was carved out of an ice sculpture.

She smirked and wrapped an arm around Inuyasha, leaning into him, "Well I won't waste to much of your time." she told them, nuzzling Inuyasha's neck. "I just wanted to be the one to personally tell you the day of your executions for crimes against the crown. Tomorrow, around mid afternoon you all will be publicly killed in a manner befitting your crimes." Kikyo nipped Inuyasha's ear.

"Some of you will be beheaded, some hung, drawn, and quartered, maybe one or two boiled in oil. We'll see what my mood is like tomorrow." she took up Inuyasha's hands, studying them, "The order is as follows- Rin, Sango, Kagura, Ayame, Hiten, Miroku, Kouga and Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru bared his teeth at the mention of Rin's name. Kikyo waved a hand, "Oh please, you don't even have the strength to kill yourself, much less threaten to kill me." she said dismissively. "Now then, where's my bitch of a stepdaughter's body? I have the perfect setting to make her fingers into earrings!" she clapped, looking around expectantly.

She quieted down at the silence around her. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Where is the body?"

One of the guards looked at his feet, "...we don't know my queen." he admitted.

Kikyo froze. "What the hell do you mean?" she asked angrily.

The guard shuffled his feet before pointing at Kouga, "That one stole the body and left it somewhere. We can't find it."

Kikyo paused before slapping the guard full out across the face, "Fool!" she hissed.

She narrowed her eyes at Kouga. "You better pray to Kami you die tonight before tomorrow. You won't even be able to scream by the time I'm through with you." she warned as she whirled around and grabbed Inuyasha.

"Come, I'm depending on you to find her Inuyasha. But first... new clothes!"

* * *

**Seven**

Bankotsu stood still as he watched Renkotsu set fire to the ex Seven's bodies, his nose twitching at the smell. Jakotsu and Oda were out collecting bodies for burial with Suikotsu drawing the wagon for them. They hadn't wanted to stay for this particular pyre.

"We'll have to bury Ginkotsu's parts." Bankotsu remarked.

Renkotsu shrugged and fell into place besides Bankotsu. "I assumed you would allow me to blow them up." he said casually.

Bankotsu sighed, idly examining the flames as they jumped and twisted into the night sky. "Do what you want."

Renkotsu studied his old friend from the corner of his eyes, tucking his hands into his sleeves. "What's troubling you?"

Bankotsu scowled at the fire. "What the hell am I supposed to do now?" he asked. "All my enemies are dead, Rin's going to be mated, safe and provided for. Taromaru's memory is finally put to rest. I can't go back to being a blacksmith now. But what else can I do?" he kicked at the ground, frustrated.

Renkotsu stared at Bankotsu, wondering why he was friends with such a idiot. "Do whatever you want to do. Spy, hunt, steal, fish, whatever. Pick something."

Bankotsu tilted his head. "...never thought of it that way."

Renkotsu glanced at the fire, assuming the fumes were affecting Bankotsu's head. "Let's help the others now." he suggested before pausing. "...someone's coming."

"SEVEN!" someone cried as they crashed through the woods.

Bankotsu scratched his head and looked around. "Who's there?"

"Drop the magic stupid!" a tiny voice snapped as a wildly panting Soten and Shippo appeared into view.

Bankotsu knelt down in front of them, recognizing from the tears shining in their eyes this couldn't be good. "What is it?" he asked gently.

"Promise you won't tell Hiten?" Soten sniffed.

Bankotsu exchanged a confused look with Renkotsu. "Of course."

"Hiten told us to come and get you right away, but we stayed at the window so we could watch Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha...did something to her."

Bankotsu's blood ran cold, "What do you mean?"

"She was lying on the floor at his feet...she wasn't moving." Soten swallowed, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"When the dwarfs came in, Inuyasha called out all these guards. They were completely surrounded when we ran to find you." Shippo finished, looking scared.

Bankotsu sucked in a breath. "Inuyasha betrayed us?"

Shippo sucked his lip in, before giving a small nod.

Bankotsu wanted to break something. Fucking hell, this was like Seven and Taromaru all over again. "What happened to the others?" he asked, almost afraid to hear it.

Soten sniffed, before closing her eyes and concentrating on something. "Koryn says they've been taken. All of them."

Renkotsu fiddled with his robes, "All of them? Even Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Even him."

Bankotsu muttered a curse under his breath. Fucking damn it, Rin. "This is so not good." he muttered.

"We need to save them!" Shippo burst out. "And punish Inuyasha."

Bankotsu nodded in agreement, rage and disappointment eating at his soul. Again. _Again_….he fucked up and he trusted the wrong person again!

"Oh trust me, we will." He looked at Renkotsu, his face cold. "Let's get the others, we need to get into town and come up with a plan." He looked up at the sky, the moon mocking him. "We'll be lucky if we even have till dawn."

* * *

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha went back to the dwarf's cottage, assuming it would be a good place to begin his search. He could go through his quarry's clothing and belongings, try to get a good scent before heading out.

Inuyasha dismounted off his horse, feeling exposed with the wind ruffing his newly cut hair. His mistress, annoyed at how long it would have taken to brush his long hair into a top knot had it shorn so it just barely framed his face. His mistress wouldn't like to know he was displeased with his hair though, so he quashed the emotion quickly.

He walked towards the cottage, frowning slightly at how much noise his new boots made. His feet rubbed painfully against the tough leather, and he wondered briefly why his feet seemed so unused to the footwear. His mistress had explained this type of covering was normal for men when she saw his reluctance to put them on. He should be pleased his mistress was kind enough to give him such a gift.

But he wasn't.

He didn't feel much of anything anymore. If he ever did. He couldn't remember much.

Though that woman his mistress ordered him to kill caused a struggle in his mind. Who was she?

Those people had called her 'Kagome'. Should that name be familiar to him?

Inuyasha shook his puzzlement off as he stepped into the house, his footfalls from the boots echoing oddly throughout the empty ransacked house.

He jerked when he spotted something red out of the corner of his eye, and whirled around only to see his reflection in a window. He studied himself, wondering if it was also normal for men to feel nothing at the sight of their appearance.

His eyes ran over the clothing his mistress had cooed over and picked especially for him. The black and purple kimono seemed to formal for him to search the woods in, but his mistress had seemed very pleased when he put it on.

He grasped the hilt of the sword Kikyo had given to replace his other, useless one. It felt...off. He pulled it out of his sheath quickly, expecting it to do..._something_. But it only shone quietly under his blank gaze.

He shook his head, feeling a dull ache in the back of his mind. He placed the sword in his sheathe, knowing his mistress wouldn't be happy he was wasting time.

The image in the window flickered, the reflection Inuyasha was familiar with switching to a young man with long silver hair in a cocky pose, eye catching in a bright red kimono.

Inuyasha winced slightly when his head throbbed and he finally left the window and his reflection behind, continuing his tour of the house.

His gaze swept over a vase of overturned flowers absently as he looked over the room, finding nothing important-

"_They're beautiful Inuyasha." Kagome told him, breathing in the flowers sweet fragrance. She blushed slightly when he took one of the daises and slid it behind her ear..._

Inuyasha shook his head, having no idea where that image had come from as he forgot it as quickly as he remembered it. Only one name stayed in his head.

_Kagome_

Inuyasha's eyes watered when his mind clenched, ripping the memory of the name into shreds.

It couldn't have been important anyway.

He walked into the dining room, dishes and food smeared across the floor, the shards to one plate crunching loudly under his boot.

"_It's you." A girl breathed, staring at his brother in wonder and shock with a broken plate lying at her feet. "You're the one who brought me back to the dead."_

He backed off the crushed pottery, his normally calm heart racing. He walked backward, tripping over his feet and nearly landing in a pile of food.

He breathed in the aroma, and his taste buds exploded in response.

"_Fucking Kami Kagome, your food is so good. Gimme more."_

He shot up to his feet; the long heavy kimono suddenly seemed to be suffocating him. What the hell was happening to him? He leaned his arm against the doorway, trying to balance himself.

"_Kouga!!" a red headed girl shrieked as she tackled a man stepped through the doorway. The man panicked and tried to claw her off him. "Damn it Ayame, get off!"_

Inuyasha jerked away from the doorway as if it had burned him. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply as the pounding in his head increased.

Carefully he opened his eyes, hoping these strange flashes had stopped.

His gaze landed on a pair of chopsticks with a sausage speared through them.

"_So since you like Kag and all I have to warn you that if you break her heart I'm going to cut off your dick with a pair of chopsticks."_

Inuyasha shuddered, losing his cool composure. He didn't understand what was happening.

He quickly walked into the next room; praying whatever was happening to him would stop.

He nearly tripped again over a broken staff that lay on the floor, the gold charms chiming sadly.

"_Inuyasha, do you love Kagome?" Miroku finally asked after a long night of seduction tutoring went unsuccessfully. _

_He blushed, "What the hell do you care monk?" his nervous tone giving him away._

"_Then tell her that." He paused. "Not that exact phase mind you. Just those three little words. Kagome will understand."_

His head exploded in pain, sending him to his knees. His hand brushed a little stone figurine, sending chills up his arm.

"_Ha ha!" the little boy mocked as he danced in front of Inuyasha's prone form captured under his fox magic. "Can't get me!"_

Inuyasha got up, the pain in his head making him run into the wall as he fought to regain his calm control.

He stumbled into what looked like a living room, though he couldn't be sure with the mess.

"_What did you do to my clean floor??" Kagome screeched after seeing the mud the dwarfs tracked in. "I just washed it this morning and it looks like you let a wild animal run around!"_

_Kouga sneered and pointed his thumb at him, "You do."_

Inuyasha held his hands to his head, the pain now in every limb.

The cards scattered across the floor-

"_Hello!" Kagura cheered when she placed her cards down in front of a stunned Hiten. "I won. Again." she looked at his chest suggestively. "Maybe you should try a little harder at distracting me."_

The arrows shot into the wall-

"_Focus Kagome, pour your energy into the arrows." Kaede's soothing voice instructed her, and his spirit lifted when he watched the purple power embrace the arrow eagerly._

The case for mini daggers, ripped carelessly apart-

_Rin beamed up at his brother, Seven glaring at him over her back. "Thanks Sess!" she chirped, and he was the only one who noticed the ice slightly thawed._

Curse words scrawled in crayon across the ceiling-

_Shippo and Soten, their legs kicking the air happily as they drew their masterpieces carefully, Hiten looking on proudly._

A few tufts of white fur-

"_Give the ring to Princess Kagome." His brother ordered. "I have no desire to watch you wallow in pity around my castle for the rest of your life should you lose her. Go tell her imbecile."_

The smudge of green against the wall-

"_CUTIE!!"_

All of it, everything he saw made his head feel like it was going to burst out of his skull!

He sprinted for the kitchen, knowing there was a door out of his hell hole. Inuyasha nearly broke the door off its hinges when he knocked it open before stopping dead.

He slowly kneeled, examining the bit of crushed gold and ruby on the floor curiously, feeling...something well in his chest.

"_I love you." Kagome breathed, before clapping her hands over her mouth in horror while my heart felt like flying._

The incoming pain was so great he saw dots flash in front of him while he curled up into a ball on the floor of the dirty kitchen floor, clutching the trampled ring in a tight fist, thousands of images and...memories maybe? racing through his mind.

Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Ayame, Hiten, Kagura, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kaede, Shippo, Seven

_Friends_

Kagome

_Love_

He snarled, smashing his head against the floor, something deep inside his mind still fighting against the pain.

"_Fight it you weakling!"_

"_I love you."_

"_Just give into me. It's not that hard. Stop fighting."_

"_I love you."_

"_You'll be mine."_

"_I love you."_

Inuyasha howled, his mind being torn apart. He didn't know what to do. So he took the easy way out.

He fainted.

* * *

REVIEW!!

* * *


	59. Thanks for the Memories

**Lovette- **Trust me, I'm going to keep going until this story is finally done.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, Snow White and I am making no money off this.**

* * *

**Seven, Botan's House**

"The two little ones are asleep." Gatenmaru told Seven and Botan as he entered the moldy dining room. "But I doubt it will be peaceful."

Bankotsu took a swing of tea, feeling awkward with the dainty little cup Botan served it in. "Just as long as they rest. We need to come up with a plan to save the others." he said firmly as if the others had forgotten why they were all here.

Renkotsu sighed, running a hand over his bald head, "If a outdoor execution is planned, that would be the best time to save them. There would be no way the four of us could break into the castle and escape with them successfully."

"And if it's indoors?" Oda demanded.

Renkotsu shrugged helplessly.

Botan pushed her tea cup around the table. "Couldn't you get some of Princess Kagome's army to return and storm the palace? They couldn't have gone very far."

Bankotsu shook his head, "There's no time to organize an army. They would all be dead before we could even head back with them." he explained grimly.

Jakotsu drummed his fingers on the table, repeatedly glancing out the window. Oda gently held his hand, stopping the noise. Jakotsu gave a half hearted squeeze before starting up again.

"I'll get more tea." Gatenmaru muttered, doing the only thing he knew how to do.

"We need to gather more information-"

"There isn't any fucking time!" Bankotsu shouted, shooting up and sending his chair skidding across the floor. "We need to do something now."

"We can't do just anything. If we get ourselves killed or captured then there's absolutely no chance Rin and the others will survive till sunset!" Renkotsu snapped back.

"So we're supposed to sit here and diddle our fucking thumbs to save ourselves?"

"Listen you fool-"

"Enough!" Botan snapped, glaring at the two men who were acting like children. "We are all scared. We are all worried we will make the wrong choice. But fighting among ourselves will sign Rin's death warrant as surely as Kikyo has decreed it." Botan pointed out, the tears in her eyes the only sign she worried about her daughter's safety.

She pressed her fingertips to her forehead. "I want my daughter home and safe more then any of you." she said, her voice harsh. "Picking at each other is not the way to go about it."

Bankotsu and Renkotsu looked guilty at the table. "Sorry Botan." they muttered.

_CRASH_

"Where the hell is Lady Ayame?" Hojo roared as he stomped through the door, Sayo at his back.

Gatenmaru followed his eyes dreamy. "I'm sorry Lady Botan, they forced their way in." he said, gazing at Hojo in idolization.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes, not wanting to deal with Gatenmaru with a serious case of puppy love.

"How the hell did you two get here?"

Hojo's nose twitched at him. "Wolf demon moron. Where's Lady Ayame?" he asked again.

"She has been captured, along with the other dwarfs." Suikotsu spoke up calmly.

"WHAT?" Sayo and Hojo screamed. "Kikyo is dead. Princess Kagome doesn't have_ that_ many enemies."

Oda scowled down at the tea cup he held carefully in his large hands. "Yeah, apparently we were wrong about that." he admitted.

Hojo went still, "No fucking way. There's no way Inuyasha could have betrayed us."

Seven stared down at the table.

"We are discussing ways to save them. You are more then welcome to join us." Botan invited while Seven gaped at her.

"But Botan-" Jakotsu started to whine.

"Suck it up." she told him sweetly. "Gatenmaru, go wait at the door. We should be having another visitor shortly." she looked at Bankotsu, her eyes twinkling even with the tears inside. "You don't marry a spy leader without learning a few tricks." she confessed.

Gatenmaru reluctantly left the room, casting a longing long behind him.

"Who's the servant?" Hojo asked, extremely causally.

Botan cast him a look from above her tea cup. "He would be delighted if you would ask him yourself."

"This is not the time to be playing love connection!" Oda snapped, scowling at Hojo.

"To catch the two of you up-" Botan began to say, ignoring Seven. "All the dwarf's and Kaede have been captured by Kikyo. The last time Princess Kagome was seen, it was unconscious, possibly dead at the feet of Inuyasha."

Hojo shook his head, "How could he turn out to be a traitor?" He looked down at the table, a finger tracing the edge absently. "He was perfect. Hot body, cute ears, pretty hair and golden eyes you could drown in."

"Yeah…." Jakotsu sighed, earning a sharp glare from Oda.

"Trust me, we were shocked too." Bankotsu said darkly.

"In here ma'am." Gatenmaru's soothing voice was heard down the hall. "Here, you can take my handkerchief."

"Thank you young man." a familiar female voice sniffed, blowing loudly.

Bankotsu's eyes widened and he nearly fainted in relief. "Mayu!" he shot to his feet when she came in, clutching the cloth to her tear streaked face.

Mayu bowed towards Botan, "I am very happy to hear you are not truly insane after all my lady. But you did not send for me to catch up."

"What's going on up at the palace Mayu?" Jakotsu asked.

Mayu took a seat, gratefully accepting a cup of tea from Gatenmaru. "After Kagome won the battle, we were all cleaning the palace, trying to get it ready for her arrival tomorrow when Kikyo came back." she started to recount, keeping her eyes on the table. "She quickly took over the palace, let Naraku and her supporters out of the jail and a few hours later, Kagome's allies were at the palace, under arrest."

"How are they?" Renkotsu asked.

"Fine for the moment. However, they are to be killed sometime tomorrow afternoon. Kikyo does not want to get up early." she explained at their confused looks. "Most of the town has been ordered to attend the execution. Kikyo wants to make an example of them." she chocked back a sob.

"And Princess Kagome?" Sayo asked.

"We have no idea. She was not with the others. I fear she might be dead already."

"And Inuyasha?" Bankotsu asked, not wanting to give up on Kagome so quickly.

Mayu held her hand up to her face. "He was the one who brought Kagome's allies in." she whispered, breaking down into tears again.

Bankotsu gritted his teeth together, glancing out towards the sky. "Enough. We need a plan before morning." he ordered harshly, and they forced themselves to push their emotions back as they began to plot.

* * *

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha found himself huddled on a cold floor, with blurry vision, a pounding headache and wasn't quite sure why. He slowly sat up, raising one hand to wipe at his head and was surprised to see a hunk of metal in his tightly clenched fist.

His hand dropped back to the floor while he scanned his surroundings. He hoped Kagome had started cooking breakfast early, he was starving-

Wait, no. That wasn't right. His mistress sent him to find a body, where were these strange thoughts of breakfast coming from? His mistress was depending on him, he couldn't take a break to eat.

...though that didn't sound very right either.

He rubbed his aching temples, still holding the crushed bit of metal. He needed to get Kag to eat a good meal today, it was Sango's turn to train her and she tended to be a bit hard.

No damn it. He needed to do an errand for his mistress. ...what had it been again?

He scrunched his eyes closed as it slowly came back to him. His mistress needed him to find a body. Kagome needed him to come save her-

He forced himself up, his thoughts swirling around inside his head in a jumble. He was so confused. Really, what was he doing?

Find Kagome. That was the only one that seemed to feel right to him. So he would find her.

Whoever she was.

"_I love you."_

Inuyasha jerked, thinking someone had come into the room. He only tensed up when he sensed he was alone, becoming more confused.

He tucked the bit of metal into a pocket without even realizing what he was doing as he went for the door, hoping some air might clear his head.

He gulped the air down, feeling like he was finally able to breathe since entering that home.

Which was strange since living at the dwarf's home had been one of the happiest times in his life.

No. No, that wasn't right. He was supposed to be happy only at his mistress's side, nowhere else. If she was happy, then he was happy. If she was upset, then so was he.

He smiled slightly. His heart always got lighter when he heard Kagome's laughter at the same time it sank, wishing he had been the one to encourage that sweet sound.

...fucking hell.

He rubbed his head again, wondering why something inside his mind felt broken. And incredibly whole at the same time.

He nearly sprinted from the house towards his waiting horse, wanting to get away from it. What was wrong with him?

The stars glinted down at him faintly as the coming sun began to cover them while he rode. Yesterday's battle had been one of most frightening things he ever experienced; he was so worried about Kagome. He hoped that since she would be queen she wouldn't take so many risks.

No, his mistress was queen, not this Kagome. Why couldn't he keep anything straight?

And besides, the best way to keep Kagome off the battlefield was to keep her constantly pregnant.

He resisted the urge to stop his horse and beat his head against a tree, assuming that would make more sense then whatever was popping into his head.

Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair, frowning when he noticed his hair was barely the length of his little finger. When had he cut it? _Why _would he cut it? Kagome didn't know this, but he had caught her sneaking longing looks at his hair.

...it was his mistress's will his hair be cut. He had to remember that. Had to remember...

"_Inuyasha! Come eat." Hiten invited, slapping him on the back._

_Kagura laughed at him from over her hand of cards. "I win again!"_

"_Gah! Kagome! Inuyasha's being mean again!" Shippo cried._

_Miroku looked at Inuyasha in exasperation. "Have I taught you nothing about women?"_

_Sesshomaru stared coldly at him, "Go tell her imbecile."_

"_I love you."_

Inuyasha nearly fell off his horse, the sudden wave of memories sending a pick axe through his head.

He had to focus; he had to focus on the task at hand. He needed to find Kagome.

...for his mistress. His mistress wanted this woman.

...this woman's body...

_...body..._

Grief grabbed him hard and squeezed like a vise while a dull knife began cutting away at his insides. Oh Kami...Kagome, dead?

A voice roared inside his head and he clutched at his chest. And he thought Kikyo's torture was pain?

He urged his horse on, vaguely hearing someone babbling that it couldn't be true, oh Kami please don't let it be true. Not Kagome. Anyone but Kagome.

Not before he told her he loved her too.

His horse ran on while the sun climbed the sky. He had no idea where he was going and at the moment he didn't care. He needed to find Kagome.

Every bone ached in his body, and it felt like a blunt toothed fish was chewing on his heart. He guided his horse blindly, relying on his instincts for directions. He only prayed it was a higher power leading him to where he needed to go.

Without even noticing, Inuyasha's horse stopped, waiting patiently for his rider to get off.

Inuyasha shakily got off, immediately seeing a cave before him. He took a deep breath, trying to catch Kagome's scent on the air.

Inuyasha's soul lifted in joy when his nose caught Kagome's familiar scent, rejoicing at finding her. Inuyasha's mind however, went blank.

Coolly, Inuyasha began to walk towards the cave, calmly thinking about how to get the woman's body back to his mistress while he kicked his shoes off. He supposed he could drape it over the saddle but then where would he sit?

_Crash._

Inuyasha studied the dirt from where he had a close up view of it, wondering why his suddenly bare feet were digging themselves into the ground, keeping him from walking. And when had he taken off his boots? His mistress wouldn't be happy if he came back to the palace with dirty feet.

In response, his feet dug themselves deeper into the muck.

Inuyasha sat up, forcing his feet to free themselves from the ground with a powerful tug. He began to stand up, his hand grabbing a rock lying on the ground while he bashed it into his own skull.

Inuyasha fell back down, his head bleeding and hurting worse then before now. This was ridiculous, what was he doing? He needed to get this body back to his mistress as soon as possible...

"_I love you."_

Inuyasha blinked, the numbness clearing slightly. Kagome...he needed to find Kagome. Even if it was only her body. He couldn't allow Kikyo to have her.

But he would, because his mistress ordered him to.

"_Fight it you weakling!"_

His claws gripped down into the earth when Inuyasha tried to get up, holding himself down.

Inuyasha ignored it, his fingers nearly ripping out of their sockets as he wrenched them up and stood. He walked determinedly towards the cave, avoiding the fist that swing at him, and the foot that tried to trip him. He unsheathed his sword and threw it away after he tried to slice his own head off. Nothing was keeping him from Kagome.

...and giving the body to his mistress.

Inuyasha coldly smiled in satisfaction as he safely reached the mouth of the cave and took the first step inside.

_**BANG!**_

The barrier exploded once it sensed the threat to Kagome, and gleefully sent Inuyasha flying across the field with a whirl of purple sparks.

Inuyasha groaned, rubbing his head as mini spikes were hammered into his brain. But despite the pain he felt almost...lighter.

He lay on the ground, watching the sun come up and blaze across the sky in bright oranges, reds and pinks, chasing the night away until it was a faint streak of dark blue.

...that voice...that coldness...that numbness...was completely gone.

He was free.

...KAGOME!

He shot up to his feet and sprinted his way inside the dwarf's mine, the barrier letting him in with a contended hum. He pounded past the jewels without even a look, looking frantically for Kagome.

Oh Kami, she couldn't really be dead. Please no. Please.

He looked up at the jewels and saw Kagome's face in their facets, mocking him. She looked so peaceful, maybe she was only asleep?

Inuyasha stopped dead and nearly fell to his knees.

Kagome was laying against a pile of brightly colored jewels, her hands folded against her stomach neatly. Her black hair spread out like black silk across the shaded glass, her long eyelashes making a dark crescent moon against her white face.

Her chest didn't move.

And her heart didn't beat.

Inuyasha roared in anguish, tears burning his eyes. He lost the strength to stand and he awkwardly crawled towards her limp body, grief and regret and self-loathing filling him to the brim.

He had done this. He had done this. Because of him Kagome...Kagome was dead. And all their hopes for a future with her.

Inuyasha slammed his fists into the hard ground and screamed, his cries echoing off the walls painfully while the stone ripped his skin apart.

Damn him, how could this have happened? How could he have betrayed the one woman who meant everything to him?

He looked down at her beloved face, a bloodied claw coming up to gently brush her cheek. She was nearly cold to the touch, and he nearly broke down again when he realized her warmth was put out by him. The man who wanted to protect her forever if he could have found the right words to ask her.

The least he could do for her was burn her remains properly so Kikyo could never get them. He liked to believe his brother would be able to break free but there was no possible way even

Sesshomaru could get out of the trap his own blood had walked him right into. Once Kagome's ashes were scattered, he could go on a suicide mission to kill Kikyo. It would never work, but at least he wouldn't have to live as Kikyo's pet ever again.

Gently as if she were still alive, Inuyasha moved to slide his arms under her knees and back before pausing, staring down at her.

Damn them all, he couldn't even remember what it had been like to kiss her.

It was wrong, and it would damn him to hell, but he wanted that to be his last thought before he died. How Kagome's lips felt so soft and pure on his.

Shaking, he began to slowly lower his head, love welling up in him. He tunneled his fingers into her hair and cradled her head tenderly, as if she was alive.

"_I love you."_

"I love you Kagome." Inuyasha said back, before placing his lips carefully onto Kagome's.

He closed his eyes, missing the purple and gold sparks that danced over Kagome's body as he concentrated on this one brief, lovely feel of her.

Her chest expanded, and her cold body suddenly became very hot.

Inuyasha jerked back in surprise, his head in the perfect position for Kagome's fist to pound right into it.

* * *

**Kagome's Own Little Internal Battle...**

Silence.

There was nothing here. Only black, stretching endlessly on.

Was this hell? Was this heaven? Was this a holding pen while the gods arranged for reincarnation?

I floated on, my hair a dark cloud around my head. It wasn't cold or hot here, wherever here was, so I wasn't overly uncomfortable without my clothing. I just wished I had my bow so I could shoot any peeping toms.

...

The silence continued on, with nothing to break it. The only things to distract me were my thoughts, which I wished would go away.

_Inuyasha._

Pain speared through me, stealing my breath. How could Inuyasha do that? How could Inuyasha kill me? It didn't seem right. Yesterday I would have bet my life on Inuyasha.

...but today? I might not be so sure anymore.

Tears filled my eyes, but they didn't drop. It hurt so much. Worse then if a person was digging my stomach out with a spoon. Kikyo had taken my family, my country and now my love.

I sighed, the sound prolonging until it faded. What was going to happen to me now?

_Inuyasha_

I closed my eyes, trying to harden my heart from him. He had betrayed me, and killed me for another woman. If I thought of him at all, it should be for planning his murder.

...but it didn't feel right. I knew Inuyasha damn it. He could never do something like this. It would cause him more pain to betray his friends then any torture they did to him.

I couldn't do this.

Until I heard from his own lips he had chosen Kikyo over me, I couldn't give up, couldn't stop loving him. No matter how much I hurt myself in the process, Inuyasha was not getting rid of me

this easily.

I love him.

No more of this pathetic, "oh-why-would-he-ever-love-me' crap. Inuyasha didn't know it yet, but I was not falling for this betraying me voluntarily idea. I was following my heart like Kaede always told me, and my heart was screaming with all its might, I LOVE INUYASHA!

So there.

A feminine voice laughed prettily, and the black was suddenly laced with purple and gold. I lifted a hand to my lips when I felt a sweet pressure there and I was suddenly pulled towards a violet light.

My eyes shot open to see Inuyasha on my lips while I gasped for breath, heat exploding through my body.

Inuyasha jerked back in shock while I merrily pummeled him with all my might.

Hey, I didn't say _anything_ about letting him get off totally scot-free.

* * *

AN: Having a bit of trouble writing 60. I would really appreciate reviews that will inspire me to finish it and get it up. Thanks

* * *


	60. Striking Back

**AN: **Sorry for the wait. But you'll be happy to know this story will be completed by April 23.

**Cat-** So that's what happened. I thought you might have died or something. (...and that was probably really insensitive. That's why I write, I have the social skills of a cockroach.) Yup. I'm amazing. I don't really know what it was to be honest. I guess it's just excitement this story is finally almost over. This chapter was a little hard, but I should be able to keep going at a steady pace until this is story is completed. (I'm going to try to comment on everything in your review, and I'm going in order. Sorry if it gets confusing) Thank you! I was trying to go for the selfless wish that would save her mom. Gah!! Me to! I love their little inner pervert, and it's probably going to get old, but your probably going to see them a lot in future stories. Their so much fun!! Thank you again. I was looking for a twist and it kinda hit me their sisters in the anime, why couldn't they be sisters in my story? Mwhahaha, I know, I'm such a jerk. But hey, freaking amazing cliffhanger right? And you'll find out what happens next chapter. (Would have given everything away if I put it in that chapter.) Thanks so much for the review!!

**Michelle-** Will do, thanks for the review!!

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Snow White and I do not own Inuyasha. I am making no money off this story.

* * *

**Kagome**

My knuckles stung, but I ignored it for the relief of stretching all the kinks out of my body and to move an irritating jewel away from my back. I looked around the mine I was in curiously. You know, there was something familiar about this place...

Inuyasha stared back at my, his jaw slaw open while a smudge of a bruise began to form on his cheek. He looked so adorable.

I cupped his cheeks hard, hesitated, before pulling his head down to meet my lips.

I purred when he grabbed me and held me tightly against him, acting completely unlike his former self.

As quickly as I grabbed him, I pushed him back, scowling darkly. "You moron! What the hell was killing me about?"

Inuyasha glowered back, "I didn't mean to! I was under a compulsion. And I didn't actually kill you." his eyes softened slightly and he reached out to touch my cheek. "Thank Kami." he added softly.

I pursed my lips, making Inuyasha's gaze drop to them. "So what did you do to me?"

Inuyasha shrugged his focus still on my mouth. "Well, I kinda did I guess. I don't know what Kikyo gave me, she handed me the fucking apple and set me off." he said bitterly. "Don't ask me why an apple either. She's gone insane."

"So then why am I back?" I asked, carefully taking Inuyasha's hand from my face and lacing our fingers together.

Inuyasha's eyes fell to our joined hands, studying them. "I don't know." he admitted.

I looked at him avoiding my gaze, "Why did you kiss my dead body?"

Inuyasha shuddered a bit at the word, 'dead'. "I wanted to know what your lips felt like." he grumbled, clearly embarrassed. "I wanted some way to show you my...my..." he swallowed, "feelings even though you were gone."

I tried to smile, "At least you aren't a necrophiliac."

Inuyasha slowly shook his head, "I can't joke about this Kag." He reached into a pocket, and for the first time I noticed his ridiculous fancy clothing.

...AND HIS HAIR!!

Inuyasha held his hand out in front of me, a small crushed piece of metal laid quietly on his palm.

My breath caught in my throat when I realized it was the ring he had given me.

"I lied when I gave you this." he confessed. "It wasn't a ring to gain the respect of my army, you already had it. It's a betrothal ring."

My pulse went into overdrive while Inuyasha swallowed nervously. "How do I know you're not under Kikyo's control right now?" I asked slowly, trying not to hope.

Inuyasha scowled, starting to lose his nerve. "Because you know me!" he snapped. "Am I under Kikyo's control right now?"

I looked into his blazing eyes, warm, molten gold pouring into my soul.

He really was Inuyasha.

I threw myself at him, his grunt in my ear when he fell back to the ground with me on top of him. "You jerk. Don't you ever get taken over by someone ever again!"

Inuyasha hmphed. "Only you babe."

I blushed when I remembered I was on top of him and moved to get off before his arms snapped up and held me in place.

He swallowed again. "I need to tell you...tell you..." he took a deep breath. "Iloveyou." he said in a rush.

My eyes filled with tears and began pouring down my face like a cliche. Only Inuyasha could make that stuttering sentence sound so romantic. "I love you too Inuyasha."

"I gave you the ring because, after all this is over, I want us to be together, forever," he continued. "I just chickened out, I'm such a wuss." He said, looking ashamed.

I nodded firmly, "You are." I informed him, and grinned when he laughed.

I rested my head on his chest, so freaking happy. No wonder the others were so cheerful all the time-

I gasped and shot up. "The dwarfs!"

Inuyasha winced and let go of me. "About that..."

My fist twitched with the urge to punch him again as he explained how he delivered our friends to Kikyo and Naraku.

"What I want to know is how she's still alive." I muttered, after having decided against beating Inuyasha to a bloody pulp. "I watched you kill her. She should be rotting in a ground somewhere. Not alive and well...and green."

We shared a chuckle before getting serious. "We have to save them. And kill Kikyo this time."

Inuyasha tried to stick his hands in his sleeves only to discover they were to small. He looked at me. "You know. Maybe we should give Kikyo what she wants. Your body."

* * *

**Dun Dun DUN!!**

Kikyo hummed happily as she skipped around her bedroom, lighting candles and getting things prepared for when Inuyasha came back with that bitch.

She shivered, clutching a pillow to her chest as her eyes went dreamy. She and Inuyasha could cut apart Kagome's body, watch the execution of all her annoying little allies and make love till dawn. Then build up her army, have a few quickies in between and take over the lands of all the leaders she just killed.

Kikyo laughed. Those fools. They never should have taken a step outside their lands.

Kikyo rearranged her whips so they were just right, Naraku watching her glumly from her bed.

He pulled the covers back invitingly. "It's too early to be up. Come back to bed." he purred.

Kikyo waved a hand at him. "Not now. There's so much to do before Inuyasha gets back." She sighed, getting a little thrill from just saying his name.

Naraku fought the urge to scowl, really starting to hate the sound of that scum's name. Inuyasha.

Fucking bastard.

Kikyo pursed her lips as she considered her clothing choices. "Black or green?" she asked.

"Black." Naraku answered curtly back.

Kikyo frowned at him. "I think I'll wear the green."

"It'll clash with your skin." Naraku shot back, rolling onto his back to glare up at the ceiling.

He chocked, Kikyo's slim green hands closing over his throat violently. "I think you are forgetting your place Naraku." she told him coldly, her fingers tightening.

"I'm sorry my queen, my love!" Naraku gasped. "Forgive me."

Kikyo sniffed and let him go, "Don't let it happen again." she warned, turning away to assume her previous activities.

Naraku rubbed his throat. Definitely Inuyasha's fault.

* * *

**The Dwarf's**

Rin leaned against the brick wall, making sure the guard was far away from her cell before gently tapping on the stone.

_How...is...Sess? _She asked Hiten through the knocking.

She waited impatiently as he ran the message down the line of cages till it reached Sesshomaru at the end of the line.

_...Says...he's...well... _Hiten tapped back after an eternity of moments. _Ayame...says...he...lies._

Tears burned behind her eyes, knowing whatever had been in those darts must have been bad if Sesshomaru was still under the effects.

_What...time...is...it?_

_Must...be...past...dawn._

Rin trembled, knowing Seven would do everything possible to save them, but she wasn't able to convince herself she wasn't a little scared.

_How's...Kagura? _

Rin leaned over and pressed her ear to the opposite wall. She didn't hear any crying or whimpering, so she assumed she was ok. She couldn't really be sure, considering Kagura had never learned the code they were using now.

_Think...she's...good_

The patrolling guard's boots came back down the hallway, and Rin threw herself in a heap on the floor, trying to look helpless and scared when the guard peeked through the tiny window on the door. Though considering the circumstances, it really wasn't that hard.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Inuyasha led his horse up to the palace bridge, absently noticing the sunrise turning into a pale blue sky as he made sure Kagome's limp body was still secured to his horse.

He handed the horse off to a stable boy and hefted Kagome over his shoulder, ignoring the chocked cries from the servants. Her body swayed as he walked, his heels nearly kicking at her

long, hanging hair.

"Door." he barked at a servant, not noticing the way the boy's head bowed in sorrow as he sadly held the door for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha strode through; his face looking like it was carved from stone. Silence fell over the castle as the inhabitants watched Inuyasha go by with accusing eyes. Inuyasha's heavy footfalls echoed off the walls, the sound traveling throughout the entire palace.

Inuyasha opened the door to Kikyo's fake bedroom and dumped the body roughly on the bed for the benefit of those watching before slamming the door shut.

He sank down beside the bed and tenderly brushed a curl off her cheek. "You alright?"

Kagome blearily opened one eye, still unfocused from the herbs she had used to make it look like her body really was dead. "Peachy." she gritted out and she grinned when the term made her remember a conversation she had with him months earlier here. "When this is all over I want peach cobbler." she announced suddenly.

"Uh, sure." Inuyasha said, not sure what she was talking about. "How much longer is that stuff going to last?"

She awkwardly shrugged, "Little longer."

Inuyasha vaulted himself on to the bed and pulled the book. "Let's get you down before Kikyo realizes then." he suggested as the bed began to sink down into the pits of hell.

...er, Kikyo's bedroom.

* * *

**Seven**

Bankotsu huddled deeper into his cloak, a cup in front of him as he sat in the gutter of a street, straining to hear the villagers conversations.

"At noon we've been ordered to assemble at the palace to watch the execution..."

"It's so horrible, don't you think?"

"Their getting what they deserve."

"Should I jack up the price of food or do you think people will be too queasy to eat?"

_Clomp, clomp, clomp._

Bankotsu coldly studied the men riding up to the town, their uniform's dully gleaming in the thin light. They stopped in front of some of the village men, looking down at them.

"We are recruiting several men to build a gallows for the execution." the fattest man announced, his nasally voice annoying. "Will anyone volunteer before we simply take you?"

Bankotsu subtly twitched his head, and the hidden Seven members jumped at the chance.

"I will be more then happy to assist the crown my lord." Renkotsu called out, makeup hiding his tattoos.

"And I!" Suikotsu, Jakotsu reported, and after a glare from Bankotsu, Hojo and Sayo agreed to do so as well.

"We will take one more." The fat man arched an eyebrow at the crowd, and anger simmered in Bankotsu at how the gesture was so similar to Sesshomaru.

Bankotsu stretched out on the street and burped, trying to draw his attention. The fat man curled his lip at Bankotsu. "We'll take you. I'll make you work for once you lazy pig."

Bankotsu shakily got to his feet and gave him a mocking bow. "As my lord wishes." he slurred, being careful to keep his satisfaction showing. He loved morons.

The man spat on the ground. "Get to it!" he ordered, already galloping back to the palace while the other two men began herding Seven up.

Bankotsu looked at Oda, disguised as a tea peddler. Oda's eyes flickered, his only sign to Bankotsu, he knew what to do.

Relived, Bankotsu stumbled around aimlessly towards the two impatient men, careful to keep up his drunk act.

Rin was going to be so annoyed she missed this mission.

* * *

**Kikyo's Bedroom**

Kikyo held two different earrings to her ears, trying to pick one. The dangling ones looked amazing against her black hair, but she was worried about getting blood on them. The jade ones were a stud, but they disappeared against the green of her skin.

She looked glumly at her reflection, wishing not for the first time Urasue hadn't died in the battle. Really, what kind of idiot confuses green clay for white? Was she color-blind?

Her eyes scanned over Naraku sulking in a corner. And what was wrong with that wimp? She had taken other lovers before and he had hardly twitched an eyelash. What was different about this time?

Kikyo slowly put the jade studs down and picked up the long ones, inserting them carefully as she thought. Love. She was in love with Inuyasha. Just saying his name quietly in her head gave her a little thrill in her heart. She had never come close to this feeling with any of her other lovers, expect maybe Naraku. Was that why he was so pouty?

The revolving door opened seamlessly, tossing her beloved onto her bed while she got an even bigger thrill at what laid in his arms.

Kagome's body.

She purred, sweeping forward to tenderly touch her stepdaughter's throat.

No pulse fluttered under the cold, white skin.

She laughed gaily, finally, after so many tries, she had solid proof Kagome was dead.

Kikyo ran a loving hand down Inuyasha's head, almost petting him. "Good boy." she told him huskily, staring at him from over her greatest enemy's corpse. "I can hardly wait to give you your award."

Naraku rudely cleared his throat, earning a sharp look from Kikyo, "We have the execution of your other enemies at noon, my love."

Kikyo frowned, wondering if she had time to do what she wanted with Inuyasha before noon. She sighed. Probably not.

She turned her attention back to the most important matter at hand. Now as for her stepdaughter's body...

She picked up Kagome's hand and played with her fingers. "I still want to turn her fingers into earrings." she remarked cheerfully. "I think that will be the first thing on my list."

Inuyasha went still. "Might I make a suggestion my queen?" Inuyasha asked after a slight pause.

Kikyo tilted her head, interested in the sudden appearance of personality from Inuyasha. "Yes?"

"It might be more amusing to watch your enemy's reaction to the death of their friend by displaying the body in front of them. Let her carcass be the last thing they see as they die." Inuyasha suggested, his face carefully blank.

Kikyo blinked, surprised she hadn't thought of that, "Good idea babe." she praised, rubbing his ears. "I like that. The perfect ending for them." she giggled. "The woman they gave up so much for, dead."

Inuyasha smiled slightly without any warmth. "I'm glad you approve my queen."

Kikyo thought for a moment, before brightening. "Let's hang her body from one of the palace turrets in front of the gallows! We can watch the show from there and manipulate the body with rope!" she said excitedly.

Inuyasha nodded solemnly. "Good idea mistress."

Kikyo beamed at him, "Isn't it? Come Naraku, I want to see to this myself personably." she ordered, sweeping out of the room without looking back to see if he was following.

Naraku glared at Inuyasha, getting angrier when he got no reaction and quickly left to catch up with Kikyo.

Kagome snorted with laughter, "You actually sounded smart!" she chocked, "I didn't know you knew words like '_carcass' 'approve'_ and_ 'suggest_'." she dug her face into Inuyasha's thigh, her entire frame shaking from glee.

Inuyasha scowled down at her, his ears twitching madly as if trying to get rid of the feel of Kikyo touching them. "Feh. There's a lot you don't know about me wench." he snapped.

Kagome sat up, the last of the drug fading away. "Then let's make sure I have time to find out."

Inuyasha looked around the room, frowning. "This place is creepy." he muttered, eyeing a whip hanging from the wall.

"After we kill Kikyo and Naraku I'll turn this place into a kiddie pool." Kagome told him, rolling her eyes.

Inuyasha slowly smirked. "And leave the bigger hot springs for us right?"

Kagome blushed, suddenly reminded of how she had met Inuyasha after so many years. Soaked to the bone after taking a quick fall into a pool.

"We're coming up with a different story to tell the kids." Kagome warned.

"Whatever you say wench."

Kagome ignored him, "So what's the plan now that we're in?"

A sudden light erupted along the floor under a strange painting of two angels, illumining a crease between the wall and the floor. A white piece of paper pushed itself out from under the wall and the light disappeared

Kagome and Inuyasha stared at it. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he strained to read it without getting up from his spot. "Dear Kagome-" he began.

Kagome groaned. "Not again."

* * *

**Seven**

"_Little_-hic up! _Elephant, little elephant_, hic up! _You have a long_, Hic Up! _Nose. Yes sirrrrrr, my mother has a long _Hic-Up! _Nose to. Little-"_

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET BACK TO WORK!" one of the fat man's lackey's screamed at Bankotsu , his face turning red.

Bankotsu looked at him, hurt while he watched Renkotsu lightly tap in nails from the corner of his eye. "But don't you, HIC-UP! Like songs from your homeland my lord?" Bankotsu asked innocently.

The man glared at him, "Just shut your mouth, stop singing, and get back to work!"

Jakotsu made the floor uneven behind the man's back while Suikotsu laid a small dagger under a floorboard. "Ok, so that's not a very good song." he admitted, "How about HIC-UP Spring Has Come?" Bankotsu suggested.

The man groaned, slapping his forehead and completely missing Hojo slipping a white powder into his drink. "Kami save me from morons." he begged.

Bankotsu only smiled drunkenly before continuing with his song, Sayo winking over the man's shoulder at him.

* * *

**Kagome and Inuyasha**

_Dear Princess Kagome,_

_By the time you should understand I am not to be trusted. Kikyo has killed me and taken me fully under her control with Urasue's power. I am humbly begging your help in finally releasing me. Like me, Kikyo is also dead. When Inuyasha killed Kikyo the first time, Urasue was able to pour her soul into a clay pot formed like the living Kikyo. Luckely for us, there is not enough room in the clay pot to hold both her soul, and the full extend of her power without overfilling the pot so to speak, and killing her. The devil button above is where most of Kikyo's power is being held until she has need of it. The only way to successfully kill her is to deplete her of her power. You must purify it and slowly take it into yourself. Without her power, Kikyo will be at only a fraction of her strength and will be easily defeated. If you do not take it into yourself, it will scatter until Kikyo has the time to go back and collect it after killing you. Please Princess, save us._

_-Kanna_

I studied the letter carefully. "I still get the feeling there's more we don't know." I mused, setting the paper down gently.

Inuyasha shrugged, glancing at the door. "We don't get to understand everything." he said flippantly. "Are you going to do it?"

I traced Kanna's elegant script with my finger, trying to ignore the panicked ranting my brain was screaming out and listen to my heart. Despite everything that happened, I was learning my heart wasn't about to fail me. "I'm going to do it." I decided, after a pause.

Inuyasha nodded, looking unhappy. "Make it quick." he ordered gruffly, trying not to look worried.

I leaned up and pressed a fast kiss to his lips. "Real quick." I agreed, dodging his hands to stand in front of the painting on the wall.

I took a deep breath, feeling Inuyasha's eyes boring themselves into the back of my neck and immediately felt at peace even with the danger surrounding us. I finally had Inuyasha. Nothing was worse then life without him.

Carefully I laid my finger on the devil's handsome mocking face, breathing a sigh of relief when there was no backlash. I pressed down, the button giving away easily under the weight of my hand. There was a grinding sound from behind the door and slowly the wall slid away while I forced myself to stand my ground.

I felt the malevolent energy swirling furiously together before I saw the mass of black and purple power, ramming itself against a thin barrier holding it on place.

I stared at the amount of it in horror. "I have to purify this? I'll be torn apart!"

Inuyasha suddenly wrapped his arms around me, pressing his chest into my back. "You faced down the most evil woman in Japan, you survived numerous attempts on your life and you clean up after seven dirty dwarfs." he grinned into the back of my neck. "You can do this." he whispered against my ear, squeezing me once before letting go and stepping back.

I shivered, warm in all the places he had touched me. I tossed my shoulders back, giving the dark power my best Sesshomaru-glare.

Firmly, I placed my hands flat on the barrier, closing my eyes and sending my power down through my arms. I recoiled at my first brush with Kikyo's power, the amount of evil radiating off it felt like I was trying to bury my hand in a mound of snow.

Inuyasha leaned forward and pressed his lips to the top of my back, sending a lick of flame up my spine.

With the sudden burst of warmth from Inuyasha, I pushed my hands back against the barrier and opened myself up to the malicious force.

It entered me and took my breath away from the coldness of it. It felt as if someone had just replaced my blood with snow. I gritted my teeth and let a picture of Inuyasha form in my head. My heart nearly exploded from love of him, easily melting the cold away and turning the power soft and gentle. I heard Inuyasha's sharp gasp as I started to glow, purple, black and gold covering my entire form.

The formerly dark power grew lighter, and gradually drifted softly down to the bottom of my soul where the rest of my power rested, joining it eagerly. I forced myself to go slow as I took more in at a steady pace, Inuyasha never far from my thoughts.

I have no idea how long I stood there, it could have been minutes, it could have been hours, it could have been days for all I know. I become completely unaware of everything around me expect the constant pull of power, and the feeling of Inuyasha keeping me warm. So I was unprepared when the pull become violent and started filling me more then I could handle. The dark power pushed in faster then I could purify it, crushing my soul. I shivered, cold racking my body. I couldn't breath; it was to much to fast.

I felt like I was about to be ripped apart from the inside.

"I hope it hurts you bitch." Kikyo hissed from behind Inuyasha and me.

I turned my head as much as I was able to see Kikyo glowing black and purple, her hands pulling back as she forced the dark power into me at a dangerous rate.

Inuyasha bared his teeth, his hand going for the sword that wasn't there. "Kikyo! Let her go!"

Kikyo looked at him, her eyes cold, hard stones. "No." she said simply, "And if you kill me, my power will explode and kill her." she smiled coolly. "Though the death might be faster." she sighed, as if regretful. "Naraku. Keep Inuyasha busy so he does not attempt to help Kagome."

Naraku stepped out from behind Kikyo, his eyes glinting madly. "With pleasure."

"Take your time." Kikyo ordered. "We have a few minutes." she told him softly, as she increased the rate of power spilling into Kagome.

* * *

**The Dwarfs**

"Get moving!" the guard screamed in Rin's face, pushing her roughly out of the cell. The other dwarf's received similar treatment from their captors, the demons getting another shot of

whatever was keeping them weak.

"Careful not to give them to much, the queen wants them still coherent." one of the guards instructed the other as he herded the humans first back up the steps.

The other guard snorted, tossing Ayame over his shoulder as he followed them. "Seems a hell of a lot easier to just cut off their heads. I don't understand why she's making this such a show."

"Shut up idiot. Don't question the queen."

The dwarfs were prodded through the great hall and finally out the door, leaving them squinting at the sunlight while trying to find a way out of their ropes and bonds.

Rin swallowed when the sight of the high platform hovering above the ground met her eyes and forced herself to scan the crowd, trying to find a sympathetic face. For the most part, they were blank; the townspeople too terrified to show any emotion that might be taken as threats against the queen.

All the dwarfs expect Rin were forced into cages facing the stage, then shackled to the back so they couldn't turn away from the bloodbath that was about to take place.

Sesshomaru had been given the drug so many times, his legs were completely useless and they dangled from where their guards tied his waist to the bars of his cage.

Rin swallowed as she desperately took in her fill of him, scared this might be the last time she would ever be able to stare at him. He was still so handsome and regal, even with the dirt and filth of jail covering him, his hair in total disarray and his eyes flicking back and forth between red and gold.

"Let's go girlie." her guard ordered, pushing her towards the platform.

She shakily climbed the steps, a cold sweat forming over her body. She had to remember Seven wouldn't let anything happen to her. She would be fine. They would all be fine.

Her guard held her in place in the center of the platform and let the crowd study her while a group of men sitting at a long table at the front of the audience talked among each other.

Finally, the one shrugged and they settled down into their seats.

"Aomori, Rin. You have been charged guilty in high treason and are sentenced to die. Do you have any last words?" the oldest man called up to her.

Rin held her head proudly up. "Kikyo is a maniacal tyrant. If anyone should be standing up here, it should be her."

The old man sighed and mouthed 'duh' to her. "In any case, Queen Kikyo has ordered your death, and we will follow her orders like the faithful subjects we are. You will first be raped, then split open from groin to stomach." the old man shrugged as if to say he was sorry, but he really had no choice.

The guard lifted Rin up as a table was brought up and he slammed her on it, quickly tying her down before she could even struggle.

Sesshomaru roared, his eyes fully turning red as he struggled to free himself. The dwarf's could only stare in horror, completely helpless as Rin's clothing was ripped and one of the guards eagerly prepared to mount her.

The old man sighed again and waved a hand. "Proceed."

* * *

**AN: **Again, sorry about the wait, but the last two chapters should be out by Wednesday. Oh, I don't suppose anyone would like to write a lemon for me? i need an answer, and a lemon scene for Kag and Inuyasha by late Weds. Please review!!


	61. To Ashes

**YOU BETTER READ THIS!!**

I just want to thank Morrigan Fey for writing the lemon for me. Her's is a lot better then what I would have done. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!

**Michelle- **Thank you! Sorry for the wait. My computer crashed. Don't ask, I'll just start ranting.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, I do not own Snow White, and I am making no money off this fic.

* * *

**Dwarfs**

Rin bared her teeth up at the grinning guard, squirming against her bonds. She had listened to her mother being raped once, no way was it happening to her.

"Just calm down girlie. Just wait a few seconds..."The man gritted out between his smiling teeth. "Gotta make a show for those old fuckers and soldiers."

Rin blinked up at him, totally confused. Make a show?

The man stepped back and went to take his shirt off, "Hold on." he mumbled to her, going for his sword instead as there was a loud crack and Rin was suddenly falling.

Rin's table hit the ground hard as a roar went up from the crowd. Her eyes closed from the bolt that went up her at the landing while someone loosen her bonds.

"Hiya Boss!" Jakotsu said cheerfully, helping her sit up as she stared at him in shock.

Rin threw herself against him. "Jakotsu!" she gasped. "Thank Kami you're here. Where are the others?"

"Probably fighting with Kikyo's soldiers as we speak. Oday Pie really came through for us, he rounded up all the soldiers that swore Kagome loyalty and are helping us fight." Jakotsu added proudly. "And we planted a few surprises..."

An explosion suddenly rocked the ground, Bankotsu laughter sounding out above the terrified screams.

Jakotsu reached up and pulled down a few small daggers from under the floorboards for Rin.

"Come on Boss, let's go put Lord Cutie out of his misery and rescue him." he suggested mischievously.

She easily flipped the knives in between her fingers, her smile turning cold. "And after we take care of the remaining guards, we'll go after Inuyasha."

* * *

**Kagome**

My knees buckled, hitting the stone floor as Kikyo poured the power into me with the force of a monsoon. My soul screamed in agony, crushed from the pressure of the dark force crowding around it.

"Let's play puppy." Naraku suggested as his body morphed, tentacles springing out from nowhere to rush towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha unsheathed the sword he had and blocked one of the slimy appendages, jumping out of the way of another one going for his head.

Pain exploded in my temple, my eyes catching sight of Kikyo's toes as she kicked me back into the wall.

I glared up at her, pain racking my form as her hands glowed. She looked back down coolly at me, a slight smile playing on her lips. "I'm enjoying this far more then I thought I would."

I forced myself to smirk, "I love green on you Kikyo." I told her, not having the energy to come up with anything better.

The small smile disappeared and her fingers twitched, more power then I thought was possible began to stretch me out from the inside.

I forced myself to stand, using the wall for balance. I pressed one of the buttons, but didn't care enough what it was to look.

Having no other weapon, I weakly backhanded Kikyo across the face, some wall groaning as it opened.

A red flush formed under Kikyo's green cheek, but she grinned it away and slapped me back down harder.

"As fun as this stepdaughter dear, I need to be running along to your little friends execution. And then I need to put Inuyasha back under control." She frowned disapprovingly at me.

A comforting hand touched my head, easing the terrible pressure for a blessed moment while Kikyo turned a lighter shade of green.

Something clanged next to me, and I turned my head slightly and my breath caught in my throat.

"It's all up to you Princess Kagome. You no longer need me." Kanna's gentle voice said over my head, and I watched in awe and horror as her fragile form drifted over to the swirling mass of Kikyo's power.

"Get the hell away from that bitch! Stay in your room!" Kikyo desperately ordered.

Kanna merely looked at Kikyo. "Kami would like his power back." she said pleasantly, before she threw herself into the mass of black and purple.

"Damn you!" Kikyo roared, a bright golden light filling the room.

Suddenly the light disappeared, along with the pressure against my soul and Kikyo's power.

And Kanna.

Kikyo screamed, pulling at her hair while grief and joy replaced the weight on my soul. Kanna was gone, but she was finally with her family.

My fingers brushed something cool and I glanced down to feel my heart stop.

My family's scared dagger.

I reverently picked it up, ignoring Kikyo's wails and Inuyasha's cursing as he fought Naraku. The cold hilt immediately warmed at my touch and the soothing voice of generations of my family's women wrapped around me, murmuring encouragement and lending me their strength.

Hundreds of women on my mother side had left a portion of their selves and their power inside this blade, making it the most precious relic my family had. I thought it had been lost, but it looked like Kanna had just been keeping it safe for me.

I stood up, my grip tight on the dagger. I knew even without my family whispering to me that it was time. Time to finally end this.

Kikyo had stopped whining and was now studying me, both of us ignoring the men fighting in the background. There was almost fear when she looked at me.

I called on my family's power and layers and layers of purple and gold wrapped around me as I smiled calmly, "Are you ready Kikyo?"

Kikyo's answer was the knife she suddenly threw at me from nowhere which I easily blocked and grabbed in my left hand.

Kikyo sprinted for the wall that boasted numberless weapons and snatched up a wicked looking sword.

Naraku sent a tentacle flying towards my face, trying to give Kikyo time. I ducked and sliced my dagger through it, the power sliding through the flesh like a hot knife through butter.

Naraku cursed while Inuyasha laughed and I dived towards Kikyo. My dagger shot towards her neck, Kikyo quickly blocking it but shuddering from the effort. I followed up with a fast jab to her side and scored a small cut on her arm before Kikyo backed away.

My ancestors whispers grew louder in excitement, guiding me on. Her blood wasn't red anymore, it looked like mud as it blotted against her arm, sealing the minor wound

She darted back towards me, spinning wildly in an elaborate move. I used my daggers to block the sword and hold it in place as I savagely kicked Kikyo's stomach. She gagged, and jerked the blade so it dug into my arm, opening the tender flesh wide.

Inuyasha roared while I moved back, my blood soaking Kikyo. I clamped my power down on the wound, not sure I could heal it and still have the energy to kill Kikyo.

Kikyo smirked at me, teasingly flicking my blood off her sword. "Come back stepdaughter. We're not done yet."

My back collided with Inuyasha's, and I felt how wet his clothes had become from sweat and blood. He couldn't go on much longer.

He cursed again and grabbed me as he flipped us out of the way of Naraku's approaching tentacles. "Damn it! I hate this fucking bastard."

I clung to his neck for a precious second before letting go. "I have an idea." I murmured quietly. "Drop when I give the signal."

Inuyasha gave me a strange look, before nodding and jumping back into battle, his curses ringing through the room. Even with my family's dagger, it wasn't large enough to cause any damage Kikyo couldn't cover. I would probably think of a thousand easier solutions later, but while in the heat of battle, this was what was popping into my head.

I faced Kikyo again and didn't hesitate as I attacked her, waiting for my chance as she easily blocked my thrusts and covered whatever I cut. I subtly kept checking over her shoulder, manipulating her into the position I needed.

I fought to keep the grin off my face as Naraku was directly behind her, gleefully thrusting his tentacles at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jumped back, inches away from a ignorant Kikyo.

"Inuyasha!" I called out, and he glanced back fast while I threw my family's dagger at him, just barely missing Kikyo's neck.

He caught it on relax, golden eye's widening when he began to hear my family whispering to him.

His head barely twitched, the only sign I had he understood.

"Feh. That all you got Naraku?" he sneered.

Naraku scowled as three of his tentacles swirled together, creating a larger, sharper, triple edition of his one single appendage. I kept my attention on Naraku while somehow blocking Kikyo's attacks, waiting.

With a growl, Naraku's tentacle shot straight towards Inuyasha, while Inuyasha braced himself with his sword up.

_Now._

"Sit!" I yelled and Inuyasha hit the ground, and kicking his feet out while he slid towards Naraku, just missing the tentacle as instead, it impaled itself into Kikyo's back.

Kikyo chocked as Naraku stared in horror, not noticing when Inuyasha buried his sword into his stomach from his position on the floor. Kikyo's sword hit the ground with a clang as she slowly fell forward, mud trickling out of her mouth.

"Kikyo!" Naraku wailed in agony, falling forward himself as he quickly retracted the tentacle and crawled towards her shaking form, leaving a trail of his blood across the floor.

Inuyasha landed in front of me, one hand holding me to his back while the other held the soiled sword in front of us, ready to cut off Naraku's head the minute he looked at me.

But Naraku didn't even look at us as he tenderly took Kikyo into his arms and brushed a strand of hair off her forehead, listening to her wheezing breath as he gently rocked her.

"Kikyo. I'm sorry. So sorry." Naraku told her, not seemingly caring at all his own blood was pooling with Kikyo's muddy life force onto the floor. "Next life. Promise." he whispered, leaving kisses over her face.

I thought for a moment, before deicing I really wasn't that heartless and lightly forced Inuyasha's arm down while I hugged him tightly, letting Naraku and Kikyo have their moment.

"Next...life." Kikyo agreed, leaning her head against his chest. Naraku closed his eyes and held her tightly against him, as they quietly died in each others arms.

My hands flexed on Inuyasha's back, wistfully wishing I had his long hair to grab onto. "It's over?" I asked into the quietness of the room.

He studied the bodies before letting out a long sigh of relief. "It's over."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Rin knocked the last guard away from Sesshomaru, growling as if she a demon while she bashed the hilt of her dagger into the man's temple.

At the beating of that man, the remaining few surrendered, pleading for the mercy of the dwarfs and Seven while the crowd gave out a loud cheer.

Rin grinned down at a groggy Sess, cupping the back of his head and kissing him hard. "That was fun." she told him cheerfully, absently noting the other dwarf's reunions with their own loves.

Sesshomaru weakly ran his hands up and down Rin's body, checking for injuries. "I want to kill them again." he told her darkly, glaring at the body of the man who had smacked the back of her head.

Rin patted his hand, "Don't worry, Bankotsu took care of it." Sesshomaru growled quietly. He wanted to be the one to take care of it.

"We'll have a quick rest so the demons can get their strength back, and then we'll hunt down Kag and Inuyasha." Hiten announced from where he leaned against a cage, Kagura in the crook of his arms.

"Look!" someone from the crowd called out, and everyone turned to watch the palace doors opening.

The dwarf's grabbed up their weapons, ready for whatever was about to come out.

Inuyasha and Kagome stumbled out, squinting their eyes in the sunlight while clasping each others hands.

Seven and the dwarfs shook in anger. "Inuyasha..." Rin gritted out.

Kagome's eye's widened and she jumped in front of Inuyasha protectively. "Wait! It wasn't his fault! Kikyo had him under a spell!"

The dwarfs looked at each other and shrugged. The ones that could move dropped their weapons and rushed towards their friends.

They jumped them, ignoring the blood stains and Inuyasha's whining while they held them tight and laughed. "Thank Kami your ok!"

Sango tugged playfully at Inuyasha's short hair. "Look at this mop!"

Miroku slapped Inuyasha on the back, "Kagome didn't like the girly hair?"

"It wasn't girly you dumb monk!"

Kaede gently touched Kagome's shoulder. "And Kikyo?"

Kagome turned her head slightly to where a few servants were carrying the bodies out. "Dead." she said shortly.

Bankotsu whooped and waved a hammer around, "Let's get this gallows down and use the wood for their pyre then!" he cheered, attacking the wooden structure happily with several other people.

Oda walked up, his arm looped with Jakotsu's. He bowed low to her. "Congratulations on being alive princess."

Kagome smiled wryly, "Thanks."

"And I'm sorry for thinking you were a slime eating, dirt bag, dung ball, traitor." he said to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha scowled, "Drop dead."

Jakotsu gasped, "Bite your tongue!"

"I'm more then sure Princess Kagome would be happy to do so." Oda murmured, eyes twinkling.

Kagome and Inuyasha blushed, though they didn't let go of each other's hands.

"Kagome?" a voice asked, and Kagome turned around to see Mayu step out, carefully holding a pillow with a cloth covering it. "I think it's best if we do this as soon as possible. We just need a holy man."

Miroku stepped forward, looking curious, "I am a monk. What can I help you with?"

"If it is acceptable with Kagome, would you do the honor of leading her coronation?" Mayu asked, another servant reaching out and slipping the covering away.

The North's royal crown sat on the silk pillow, the dark green jade and silver setting shining brightly in the light.

Kagome gasped, staring at the crown longingly. "I would be more then happy for Miroku to lead my coronation."

Miroku bowed, "Then let's begin."

Quickly the dwarfs moved back so only Kagome, Inuyasha, Mayu and Miroku stood at top of the palace steps, most of the audience's focus on them. Bankotsu and a few other men finished breaking the gallows down and were now sorting the wood into piles, thinking a bonfire might be nice.

Miroku tucked his hands inside his sleeves as he face Kagome, not giving any sign he cared his robes were torn and dirty.

Kagome absently tugged at her kimono, wishing she didn't have quite so much blood on it.

"Princess Kagome, are you ready to take your royal oath?"

Kagome swallowed, "I'm ready."

"Will you promise to govern the people of North Japan with justice, law, and mercy?"

"I will."

"Will you promise to love the land and its people, protect, and care for them?"

"I will."

"Will you lay down your life for your country and your people?"

"I will."

Bankotsu motioned for the bodies to be placed on top of their pyres, Renkotsu standing by with a torch as Miroku held the crown above Kagome's head.

"Do you, the people take Princess Kagome as your queen? Will you give your loyalty, your homage, and your lives for this woman?" Miroku called out to the crowd.

"YES!" the crowd screamed back.

Bankotsu nodded and Renkotsu threw the torch into the pyre, the dry wood catching fire quickly.

"I present to you, Queen Kagome." Miroku announced, setting the heavy crown down onto her head.

The crowd cheered, going wild as the flames from the pyre built up, raising towards the sky.

_Queen. _The word whispered across Kagome's mind. _Queen._

_Finally._

The entire pyre was burning as it turned the two bodies into ash.

* * *

**Later During Celebrations...**

Sesshomaru dragged Rin to his side; glaring at all the drunken idiots who were moving too close for comfort.

Rin hooked her arm around his waist and grinned like the love sick fool she was. "Mayu's had the servants prepare a room for us for the night. We can leave in the morning."

Sesshomaru glanced down at Rin in surprise. "You want to leave your friends so quickly?"

Rin shrugged, "I've seen them enough. Now I need some distance to finally miss them." she laughed. "Besides, I doubt Kag is going to want us around for very long." she said, slyly looking over to where Inuyasha and Kagome stood, glaring at other people bothering them when they clearly wanted some alone time.

Sesshomaru tangled his claws into her long hair, "I do not know why Kagome did not just have a marriage ceremony along with the coronation."

Rin looked at him, "...you want her to rush through one of the most important days of her life?"

Sesshomaru just barely resisted sighing. "Does that mean you want an elaborate ceremony also?"

Rin blinked innocently up at him.

He grimaced, already imaging the head ache this was going to bring him. But if it made her happy...

"But we can do it when we get back. I like the idea of living in sin with you." she giggled.

She leaned her head against his shoulder, so incredibly happy. "I need to tell Seven what I'm doing. Do you think they'll accept the spy positions from me?" she asked, suddenly anxious.

"I will kill them if they do not."

Rin playfully punched his arm. "Not funny."

She studied Suikotsu with Kaede and Jakotsu with Oda. "Do you really think they can leave their loves though for me?"

Sesshomaru's shoulder twitched in a movement of a shrug. "We shall see."

"Did I tell you today I love you?" Rin asked suddenly.

Sesshomaru squeezed her hand gently. "I love you also."

Rin's heart melted at hearing the mushy words coming from her ice prince. "Come on, let's go find that room." she grinned, pulling him along.

* * *

**Sango and Miroku**

"I got a message from one of my father." Sango told Miroku as she walked back from the door, holding a letter. "Kohaku has been freed of whatever spell Naraku had him under. He's a little dazed, but he should be fine."

Miroku pulled her down on his lap, handing her a cup of sake. "Good. I've also sent a message off to my parents to expect us in a few days." he smiled sheepishly, "I thought it would be a good idea to tell them in person of my decision so I can't guarantee they'll let us stay very long."

Sango snuggled into closer to Miroku, taking a small sip of her sake. "I'd much prefer the amusement of watching you rough it out in the woods with me."

"I didn't say it would come to that either..."

Sango looked up at Miroku, "Are you sure about giving up your title and your land for me?" she asked, "I don't want you to make a decision you might regret."

Miroku leaned down and pressed his lips firmly on Sango's. "I'm doing this so I have no regrets. I need only you Sango. And if this is the way, I'm prepared to take it."

"I want you to know I would have given up my way of life for yours."

"Trust me, yours is much more fun."

She grinned and leaned her head back down against him, "I've already found a village for us to check out. Apparently they're notorious for abusing orphans."

"We'll head out tomorrow then." Miroku glanced at Inuyasha and smiled lecherously, "I'm more then sure Inuyasha will be happy to see us all go."

* * *

**Ayame and Kouga**

"_Finally! We get Ayame alllllllll to ourselves."_

Kouga frowned slightly, leaning against the wall as he waited Ayame to come back from congratulating Kagome again. "I get her first." Kouga muttered under his breath, getting a strange look from people nearby.

His demon gasped in outrage,_ "No way! It's my turn!"_

"Is not."

"_Is fucking to you bastard!"_

Ayame worked her way through the crowd, smiling brightly at Kouga, "I think Kag and Inuyasha want us gone soon." she laughed, working her way into his arms.

Kouga easily held her close against his chest, glaring at a man who looked to long at his gorgeous redhead. "I can't wait to go home with you." he sighed.

Ayame paused before blinking sweetly up at him, "I couldn't wait to go to my home with you."

Kouga sighed again, "...we're talking about this now aren't we?" he asked glumly.

Ayame smiled widely, "Yep!"

"Winters and falls in the east, and summers and springs in the northern mountains?" Kouga suggested.

Ayame shook her head, rubbing her hand around his chest in soothing circles. "To much time spent away from our kingdoms." she said. "What if we switched every month?"

Kouga frowned, "Wouldn't it take a nearly a month to travel back and forth anyway?"

"For humans maybe." Ayame leaned up and gently kissed his neck, "For a strong demon like you? Two days."

"Hey, I could make it there in one-"

"I know, but I think we'll find reasons to be slow." She nibbled on his pulse, sending his eyes flaring red for a moment.

"That might..." he gasped when her hand slid down and cupped his ass. "You're trying to seduce me into going your way!" he accused.

"_Let her, let her, let her!"_

"Mmhmm." Ayame purred, squeezing. "Is it working?"

"Hell yes." he panted, grabbing her and running out the door.

* * *

**Hiten and Kagura**

"Do you really think your parents will like me?" Hiten asked again in between watching Shippo and Soten happily jump around, high on sugar.

Kagura continued playing with Hiten's braid, sitting sideways on his lap. "If they don't whatever.

They'll love the grand kids."

Hiten's eyes went wide and he cupped her stomach, sniffing the air. He went pale. "Oh my Kami. You went into battle PREGNANT?!" he roared.

Kagura rolled her eyes, "I didn't know it at the time." she countered. "I realized when we were in the dungeon."

Hiten dragged her close, holding so tight she almost couldn't breathe. "I can't believe it, I almost lost you both."

"You're not angry about the baby then?" Kagura asked hesitantly, placing her hand over the one he still held over her stomach.

"I'm ecstatic about the baby. I've always wanted children." his smile turned into a scowl, "You going into battle pregnant? Not so much."

Kagura sighed, "You're going to turn into one of those overprotective, wrap-the-little-woman-in-wool mates, aren't you?"

"Hell yes. Suck it up." he said promptly.

Kagura grinned, a little shocked she didn't mind one bit. "I love you."

He leaned down and tenderly kissed her, "I love you too."

* * *

**Oda and Jakotsu**

Oda and Jakotsu danced under the moonlight to a tune only they could hear, wrapped closely in each others arms.

"I handed my resignation in today." Oda suddenly announced. He grinned, "I like Princess Kagome. She took it and immediately told me to go get you."

Jakotsu stared at Oda in shock. "But Oda, you worked so hard to get that high..."

"And let my prince of thieves wander around without me to keep an eye on him? Screw the job. I'd rather be with you. I told you Jakotsu, there's no way you're getting away from me again."

"So you'll follow me to the west with Rin?"

Oda shrugged, elegantly dipping Jakotsu down, "She's not so bad after all. I wouldn't mind working for her as long as that's what you want to do."

"I want to be with you."

"Then you've got me forever."

* * *

**Suikotsu and Kaede **

"How did you know?" Kaede asked him as they took a quiet walk together, far away from the loud celebrations for Kagome's crowning.

"I didn't know for certain but I sensed the youngness of your sprit under the old body. I would have loved you regardless though. However, I will admit this form is more pleasant to look at."

Suikotsu remarked, running a hand down her long hair in the longest sentence she ever heard him speak.

Kaede tangled her fingers will his. "Will you stay here with me then?"

Suikotsu looked at her, "You have no desire to go back to your own land and rule? You are a princess after all."

Kaede shook her head, "My land has long since been passed onto a cousin. As long as he rules it fairly, I have no objections to him continuing."

"You don't miss your family?"

"My mother and father are dead. Kikyo's doing probably." she said bluntly. "So you see, there's really nothing for me to go back to. Besides, Kagome needs me more then my land does."

"Are you sure you want me? You're so beautiful, you could have your pick of men."

Kaede stopped walking and turned to face him, "You were the only one who saw me when I was an old woman in your own, quiet way. I want you."

"Very well then. I'll stay here, with you."

* * *

**Kagome and Inuyasha**

Inuyasha growled and grabbed my hand, "That's fucking it. We've talked to enough people." he decided and stalked off with me in tow.

I rushed to keep up with him, hand on my crown to make sure my fast pace wouldn't make it fall off. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find our room. Didn't Mayu say it was already set up?" he asked, dragging me into the hallway where he started randomly opening doors.

I blushed, "Our room?"

"Well it's gonna be our room as soon as possible."

"...that isn't your proposal is it?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched, "Isn't it obvious I want to mate you?"

"No." I chirped, wanting to make him say it.

Inuyasha scowled before he shoved me up against a wall and kissed me. I sighed, and Inuyasha's tongue quickly swept into my mouth, kissing the hell out of me.

"We're mating." Inuyasha informed me after he pulled away to give my fragile human body air.

I panted slightly, "Says who? I don't recall ever being asked."

His gaze darkened as he swept me into his arms and opened a door, not looking as if we cared if it was ours or not. "You think I would give you the chance to get away?" Inuyasha asked, shocked. "Trust me babe, we're mating. Tonight."

I blushed, "Look, Inuya-ohhh" I moaned when he stopped dead in the middle of the room and started to kiss and suck on my neck, making me forget what I was about to say.

"Let me." he murmured softly, walking forward towards the bed and laying me gently down. "But you already know I won't do anything you don't want."

He forced himself not to touch me as he stared, waiting for my answer.

I grabbed his shirt and yanked him down, the kiss I gave him all the answer he needed.

My hands found their way to his neck and I couldn't help but whimper at his now shorter hair. Forget about trying to kill me, Kikyo deserved to die for cutting his hair! But all was well when I heard Inuyasha purr as I rubbed his ears. Take that Jakotsu and Hojo! They're _allllll_ mine now.

I fumbled with the ties of Inuyasha's fire rat, needing to feel his skin against mine and know this wasn't just another dream. Once they were off his claws made quick work of the ribbons on the back of my dress. I was going to have to yell at him about that, when conscious thought was actually possible.

"Inu … Inuyasha!" I whimpered as he finally tugged down my dress. My body took on a mind of its own arching into him as his hands and mouth made a torturously slow trail to my breasts.

Our remaining clothing was thrown about the room as our hands became acquainted with each other. Every place his claws traced caused my body to tremble with pleasure in their wake.

I blushed when I felt something against my thigh. Though not as experienced as some of my friends, I had gleaned the basics over my time with the dwarves (some of the walls were very thin). But still I couldn't imagine anything better than what I was feeling with Inuyasha at this very moment.

I was soon proven wrong as Inuyasha entered me and started to thrust back and forth. Every movement brought more pleasure than the first, twisting the coil inside my belly tighter.

"Inuyasha!" I screamed as a white hot fire filled my every vein. A second later the room reverberated with a growl that sounded roughly like my name.

As the bliss faded into a subtle glow I realized that I didn't need him to say the words. I had Inuyasha, no longer just in my heart but here with me now, and hopefully for a long time after.

Everything after that took on a fevered pace. Clothes were thrown to the side, the air filled with kisses, moans and pants. As I felt the bliss of it all wash over me, there was something I needed to clarify.

"No apples in the bedroom, ever." I whispered to him, snuggling closer as his arms rapped around me.

"Wait, where's Shippo?" I asked. The last thing we needed was the poor fox demon trying to bust in and save me from cooties, again.

"Taken care of. Miroku promised to keep the brat occupied." Inuyasha murmured into my neck causing shivers throughout my whole body.

* * *

**Next Morning**

I woke up from where I was sprawled across Inuyasha's bare chest, our legs tangled and the sheet lay twisted somewhere under our bodies. I rubbed my cheek gently against his chest and tried to sit up, only to be stopped by the hand Inuyasha had buried in my hair and the iron leg across my calves.

"Where're you going?" he asked drowsily, tucking me closer to him.

My heart swelled, and I just barely resisted the urge to pin him to the bed, "I need to go back to the cottage."

He grunted and glanced out the window, "It's barely daybreak. Can't it wait?"

I shook my head and tried to crawl out of his grasp, stopping when he growled gently, "Alright. I'll take you down." He let go of me and slowly looked me up and down, smirking slowly. "I wanna try out the dining room table since you wouldn't let us last night." He purred, his smile growing wider with my blush.

He got up and draped his coat over me before sliding on his pants. "Come here." He ordered and scooped me up into his arms before dropping out the window.

I pressed my face against his neck, his body heat and jacket keeping me warm from the cold of morning as he ran, slipping past the guards easily.

I didn't bother to watch the forest pasting by since I knew it would be a blur and just waited patiently in the circle of Inuyasha's arms for him to stop at our destination.

Inuyasha suddenly skidded to a stop and I lifted my head up.

"...what the hell happened to the cottage?"

Inuyasha scowled, setting me down; "I didn't know what was going on!" he defended, shifting guiltily.

I frowned up at him, stepping carefully over the broken threshold and unto the dirty floor. Damn it, getting the floor clean had taken me forever!

I picked my way through the damage, making a mental note to send a few people down to clean this up. Now that I was queen there was no way I was ever picking up a broom again.

"What are we here for anyway?" Inuyasha asked, picking me up again so I didn't have to walk across glass with my bare feet.

"I need to see my mother." I told him quietly.

"...the dead one?"

I punched his shoulder, "Yes you insensitive jerk! Just bring me over to the staircase."

Inuyasha grumbled a bit but he clomped up the staircase, still refusing to set me down.

I sighed in relief, the second floor much better then downstairs. Kikyo's soldiers must not have had time to go through here. "My bedroom please." I ordered, starting to enjoy bossing Inuyasha around.

In response he tossed me over his shoulder, settling his hot hand on my bare ass.

"Hey!" I snapped.

"Yeah wench?" he drawled before dropping me in my bedroom, his hands lingering on my waist.

I decided to let him go, knowing I was probably acting a little arrogant and went for my bed, sliding my hands under the mattress until I found the book.

Inuyasha growled a little at seeing it, "That damn thing again?"

"That damn thing is the last link I have to my parents." I snapped back, flipping the cover open to the last piece of paper I hadn't used yet.

Inuyasha scowled and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms across his bare chest as he watched me. Carefully, I slid it out of the book and placed it on my lap, setting the book down near my feet. My finger hovered over the dot, hesitating. Gently, I brushed my finger on the surface and the familiar bright light came bursting out, blinding me. I felt a frantic Inuyasha grab me with his left arm, the right probably ready to attack something.

A woman laughed, "That's not necessary Inuyasha. I would never harm my own daughter."

I nearly chocked at hearing my mother's voice, tears clogging my throat as the blindness was cleared and I saw my mother smiling lovingly at me.

Even as a ghostly image, she was beautiful. Her long jet black hair hung down to her waist, her clear white skin shone like the inside of a seashell and she wore her purple marking as regally as if it were a crown. She was not dressed in her usual battle clothing but was instead clothed in a long flowery kimono.

"Kagome." she breathed, her eyes closing briefly in emotion, "Oh my precious baby girl. I've waited so long to see you again."

I felt tears start to pour down my face, wishing I could touch her. "I'm sorry you had to wait so long.

Mother shook her head firmly, "No. It wasn't your fault. You were so young when I died." her face broke out into another smile, "I'm just so happy we could meet again."

I tugged Inuyasha forward, "Mom, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, mom. He's the man I'm going to marry."

Her eyes ran over his ears, "Ohhh, I love his ears." she gushed. "Make sure I get a few grandchildren with ears like his."

Inuyasha bowed slightly, trying to hide his blush. "Yo."

I elbowed him. "Inuyasha!" I hissed.

Mother laughed again, "It's fine Kagome. I know he means well. My barrier would have killed him otherwise." she said calmly, obviously enjoying the looks of confusion on our faces.

"Did Inuyasha explain how he snapped out of Kikyo's spell?" Mom asked.

I looked at Inuyasha curiously. "We haven't had the time yet." I admitted.

"Do you remember at all the place I died Kagome?"

Realization dawned on me. "You mean, that was the dwarf's cave?"

Mom nodded. "When you were five years old I sealed you up in that cave to protect you. Since I died in that battle, my barrier was never brought down. It allowed you to leave, but it blocked out those who wished to harm you."

"I wondered why that barrier seemed to enjoy pitching me halfway across the clearing." Inuyasha grumbled.

"It woke you up didn't it?" Mom asked smartly. Mom lost the teasing attitude and looked at me, suddenly somber. "I love you so much Kagome. I already know you'll make such a wonderful queen and mother. Much better then I ever was anyway." she tried to touch my cheek, but her fingers past through the skin. "Be happy." she begged. "And don't grieve for me. We'll see each other again. Until then, your father and I will be watching over you."

She started to fade away, and I wanted to curse at how little time I had had with her. "Then I'll see you soon."

Mom smiled, "But not to soon." she told me as faded into the sunlight.

Inuyasha's arms closed around me while he nuzzled my cheek, offering comfort the best way he could. "Um, there, there?" he tried.

I giggled, just Inuyasha's attempts at comfort made me feel better. "I love you Inuyasha."

"Yeah, yeah, me to."

I laughed out loud, finally realizing how much my life had changed. Just months ago I had been Kikyo's smart ass slave, and now I was a powerful Queen with the hottest mate on the planet.

"We're going to live happily ever after." I decided for him, tugging on his short hair to kiss him.

Inuyasha grunted, "Sounds boring being happy all the time. Let's just live, alright?"

I laughed and let him push me back on my bed. "As long as you live with me, you can call it whatever you like."

* * *

AN: ONE MORE CHAPTER!!


	62. Epilogue

**Michelle- **Thank you! Hope it doesn't disappoint.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inuyasha or Snow White and I am making no money off this.

* * *

**Five Years Since the Death of Kikyo and Naraku **

"You're lost." I told Inuyasha patiently, hanging off his back as he stood in the middle of the forest and studied the rough map Sango had sent him.

Inuyasha scowled down at it, turning it around to see if that made more sense. "I am not lost!" he snapped. "I know exactly where I am."

I rolled my eyes and set my head down on his neck, not bothering to argue. The power pulses I sent out to Miroku should have been felt by now, one of the demons or Sango would be here any minute.

"Hey dog-mutt!" Kouga jeered as he skidded in front of us, flinging dirt into our faces. "Lose the scent pup?"

Inuyasha growled, his reply muffed by my hand, "It's so good to see you again Kouga!" I said brightly. "How's Ayame?"

Kouga sighed in mock distress. "Still busting my ass and raising hell." He grinned suddenly, "She's four weeks along now."

I squealed, sending Inuyasha's ears twitching. Kouga and Sesshomaru had been surprisingly possessive when it came to their mates. They had wanted her full attention on them, and held off on children as long as they could so they could have them all to their selves. I would have to ask Rin if Sesshomaru finally crumbled "I can't wait to see her!"

"Well come on then." He turned around and sped back into the forest, leaving a whirlwind for Inuyasha to dodge as he followed.

Kouga hadn't changed much in the five years since Kikyo's death. But then again he was a demon so it would be unlikely if he ever showed any signs of aging. His grateful advisors happily handed his throne back to him, glad to be rid of it and every month or two he and Ayame travel back and forth to their lands. Last time we had seen him they had made noise about just building their own palace on their border, something that was sure to happen since they were finally building their nursery.

Inuyasha stopped and let me off his back, tucking me against his side as we finally reached the clearing Sango and Miroku mapped out for us. I beamed, happily seeing Ayame, Sango, Miroku, already here, Kirara sleeping lazily on the ground next to Miroku.

"Kagome!" Sango and Ayame cheered, and we rushed up to hug each other.

"You're pregnant!" I squealed.

Sango and Ayame beamed. "I know!" They said in unison, gasping as they heard each other. "You to?"

"How far along?" I asked.

"A few weeks."

"A month." Sango said proudly, touching her stomach. Miroku's family had been furious to learn he was giving up his title to marry a female demon slayer and move in to her village. She's been hoping a grandchild might go a long way in easing family tensions. But even if Miroku's parents do refuse to see their grandchild, the child will have a whole village to step in to help raise it. Miroku had wanted to start a family earlier, but they had been to busy setting up their school.

"And how is little Midoriko and Nobunaga?" Ayame asked.

I smiled at the thought of my two year old twins. As soon as I had a firm hand on my country, Inuyasha wasted no time. "They're wonderful. They're back home with Kaede, Suikotsu, Mayu and a palace full of servants spoiling them rotten."

Ayame's nose twitched. "Oh, I smell Kagura and Hiten coming!"

We looked up to watch Kagura's white feather fill the sky before slowly settling down to allow Hiten and Kagura to hop out.

Out of all of us, I had less expected Kagura to be the crazy mother chasing after all her kids. But she and Hiten had four, all boys. For the last year, Hiten had been begging her to try for a girl, and would probably get his way soon enough. But I think he's secretly hoping for a boy so he can get her pregnant a sixth time. They were also the co-owners of an extremely successful shipping business I was proud to say I helped them with. In those early days, there was a lot of work to be done to fix everything Kikyo had screwed up and I used them to deliver money, food, and messages all over the North. Shippo and Soten were happily living with them, almost teenagers now. They were back home to, getting into trouble no doubt.

"Yo." Hiten waved, his arm around Kagura's neck after she tucked her feather back into her hair. "We almost ready?"

"Just waiting for Rin, Sess and Seven." Sango told them before launching off into her and Ayame's news.

A bright light flashed in front of us, and Sess and Rin appeared out of the orb, having used Sesshomaru's light ball thing to get here. Jakotsu, Oda, and Renkotsu emerged, panting, glaring at them.

"Land!" Jakotsu cried, falling to his knees to hug the ground.

Oda shuddered. "I'm walking back home."

Rin blinked innocently from where she was wrapped up in Sesshomaru's arms. "I didn't have a bad trip."

The three men glared unabashedly at the West's first female spymaster and queen. "Gee, I wonder why." Jakotsu muttered.

Oda helped Jakotsu up, his hand lingering for longer then it needed to. Oda had moved to the West with Jakotsu to work for Rin and Sesshomaru with my full blessings. They still acted like a bunch of love -sick horny bunnies with each other.

Renkotsu didn't seem very interested in starting a relationship yet, his full focus on his job.

Though I had seen him talking to a very interested pyromaniac slayer from Sango's village. I'm

hoping they get together, she's to intense for anyone else.

And as for Bankotsu...

"Yo!" he yelled, walking out of the woods, a bundle over his shoulder instead of his sword. "You couldn't have waited up?"

Sesshomaru sent him a dry glance. "No."

Bankotsu snorted as he gently set his bundle down. "Kid throws up once and he can't forget it...hey, short stuff. Up and at 'em." he shook Suekichi carefully awake.

The little boy slowly blinked his big eyes up at Bankotsu, before grinning widely and attaching himself to Bankotsu's neck. Bankotsu wrapped an arm around the boy, supporting him as he stood up. In one of their earlier missions, Sango and Miroku brought Bankotsu with them when they expected trouble. Luckily, they were able to rescue the three children they had come for easily, but of one them became very attached to Bankotsu. Whenever Bankotsu tried to leave him at the village with the others he would wail and cry and run after him until Bankotsu finally gave up and took Suekichi with him. Now it was nearly impossible for Bankotsu to go anywhere without three year old Suekichi coming.

Rin's face softened at Suekichi yawning. "Hello precious." she cooed, leaving Sesshomaru for Suekichi. "How's my little godson today?"

Suekichi looked at her, before burying his face in Bankotsu's neck, suddenly shy. Rin laughed, not offended at all and walked back to Sesshomaru, his arms finding their way around her quickly.

I studied Rin and Sesshomaru carefully, noticing his hold on her looked even possessive then usual.

Hiten's eyes swept over the group gathered. "So we're all here. Why don't you tell us why."

Miroku's hand crept around Sango, lightly touching her belly, "I've received reports that the village closest to here has been abusing a young girl about four years old. I don't expect any problems from them, they might even pay us to take her off their hands."

Rin frowned, "Then why are we here? No offense, I love the reunion, but I left Gatenmaru fleeing from Hojo."

Ayame rolled her eyes, "I keep telling Hojo if he would pretend to give up Gatenmaru would get bored and crumble. But he keeps insisting he likes the chase."

Jakotsu and Oda shared a fond look between them.

Inuyasha winced, "Can we get back to the point?"

"I believe it's Kikyo." Miroku said calmly.

The group looked at him in shock, "What?" Rin gasped.

"Kikyo's soul has been reborn." Miroku repeated patiently. "The child is a very powerful miko for her age, she looks similar to Kikyo and-"he paused dramatically. "On her back, there is a large birthmark in the spot where Naraku's tentacle pierced Kikyo. It's exactly the same size and shape as her wound."

I frowned, not sure how I felt about Kikyo still being around. "But why are we here?"

Sango shrugged, almost nervously. "To make a decision. Will we save her...or will we kill her?"

Silence reigned over us. No one knew what to say.

"It's obvious isn't it? We kill her." Bankotsu said, almost causally. "We can't take the risk she'll turn evil again."

Miroku said nothing, but patiently turn to look at me. I licked my lips, not sure how to answer. This Kikyo was just a little girl now, and innocent of whatever she had done in her past life. But could I really trust the same soul who had murdered so many people to stay innocent? Did I really want Kikyo to come back into the world my children now lived in?

"I remember something Kanna once said." I began slowly, "She mentioned that Kikyo was supposed to be good, but something had gone wrong and it had twisted her. The power all miko's have are Kami-given and are to be used for good. We know from Kaede Kikyo had a difficult childhood."

Sango nodded, "Yes. I remember that. She was often beaten, and treated like a monster."

"So without that kind of childhood, isn't there a possibility Kikyo would have had a better chance of becoming a good miko?" I asked.

Hiten frowned, slightly doubtful. "I know that Kag but still, she made her decisions at an age she should have known better."

"I'm not using her childhood as an excuse. But if she had grown up in a household similar to yours do you honestly think she would have turned out the way she did?"

Hiten thought for a moment, trying to imagine becoming evil after living with kind and wonderful parents with siblings he had been so close to. "Well no." he said truthfully.

I took a deep breath. "I think we should save her." I said in a rush. "She can't be expected to be the same as her past life. And since Kami is clearly giving her a second chance, so should we."

Rin nodded slowly, "I think Kagome is right."

Bankotsu looked at her, boosting Suekichi up higher. "Rin are you sure? You nearly died countless times because of her."

"Yes. I don't know what I did in my past lives, and I shouldn't be held accountable for them either." Rin said firmly.

Miroku studied the group and saw the general acceptance. He broke out into a small grin, "Very well. Let's go retrieve her then."

I sighed in relief, finding it extremely iconic that I of all people had been urging to save her. I should have been the first one of suggest to lop off her head before she could get old enough to be of any trouble.

Inuyasha squeezed my hand, "You good?" he asked, getting much better at reading my emotions after five years.

I squeezed back, "Yeah. I really am." I told him, smiling. He grinned back and swung me up into his arms.

"We shoulda brought a horse for you. It would have looked better if you rode in on a noble steed instead of on a half-demon."

I smirked, running my hand down his back, "You kidding? I can't wait to see how jealous all the women get when they see how hot my mate is. Besides, I love riding you."

Kouga gagged, "If you two done now, we're leaving."

Inuyasha sent him a dirty look, "You're lucky my hands are full flea-bag."

Kouga opened his mouth to insult him back, only to slip out a yelp when Ayame grabbed his ear and began tugging him away. "Later Kouga." she warned him, going off into a jog.

Inuyasha chuckled evilly before following the rest of them.

We arrived at the entrance to the village very quickly, Inuyasha setting me down again while he fished around his robes for my crown. I brushed some of the dust off my kimono, hoping I still looked as regal and scary as I had this morning when we set out. "What's this Kikyo's name?" I asked Sango.

"Kiyoko."

Meaning pure child. I would take that as a sign we were doing the right thing. "Alright, how are we going in?" I asked, carefully putting my crown on once Inuyasha handed it to me.

"Tough. We're not taking any shit from them. Just grab the girl and leave as quickly as possible." Sango briefed me, "Put on your best haughty 'I'm-your-queen-now-lick-my-shoes' face and lets get this over with."

I put my shoulders back and lifted my nose slightly in the air. "Like this?"

"Sneer a bit more-yeah, that's it."

I swept a hand around my forehead just to make sure there weren't any loose strands falling from the elaborate hair do Mayu had forced my hair in before leading the way into the village.

The villagers stopped what they were doing to watch in awe and shock, never having seen so many strangers at the same time. One of them gasped when they finally noticed the crown and started to bow, urging others to do the same.

I fixed one trembling young teenager with my best, haughty 'I'm-your-queen-now-lick-my-shoes' look, "Go bring your village headman out." I ordered, Sango and Ayame snorting back laughter at how quickly the boy ran.

We didn't have to wait long before a fat man came jogging towards us, his kimono pulled above his knees as he puffed along. He fell forward at my feet, his forehead touching the ground. "My queen!" he gasped into the soil. "Please tell this lowly humble servant what he can do for you."

"First, stop sucking up. I know your village thinks I'm a heretic, a whore and a simpleton. This will not improve my mood." I ordered.

The man raised his head up from the ground but remained kneeling, "Very well your majesty. Is that all you've come here to say?"

"Bring me to Kiyoko. I will be taking her off your hands."

The man's fat jaw dropped. "But...but your majesty, she's a demon child!" he said in shock.

One of my brow's lifted in a way I had seen Sesshomaru do a dozen ways, "Have you not called me a demon queen? You should be happy I'm doing this for you."

The man's head dropped back down, his face tight with anger. "Very well your majesty. This way."

We followed him, the village still in shock. The village headman led us back through the village square from the more prosperous villagers' homes down to the dirty, pitiful small huts of the poor.

The man stopped outside the worst of the huts. The roof was falling down, one wall of the hut staggered under it's weight and it looked like it could barely hold one person, much less a family.

"Kiyoko!" he called out. "Come out."

Slowly, a small dirty creature hobbled out of the hut. My heart clenched when I realized this was the child. Her long black hair hung in a disheveled mess around her head, her clothing was torn, dirty and barely holding on. She looked down at the ground, her body curled into herself as if she expected to be hit. She glanced up very quickly before looking down again, and for a moment I thought I saw a younger Kikyo looking back at me.

If I had any doubts before they were completely gone now. This was Kikyo and she desperately deserved a second chance.

"Kiyoko this is-"

"Shut up." I interrupted the headman and kneeled down in front of the little girl. "Hello. My name is Kagome. These people are very close friends of mine." I told her softly, including my friends in our conversation. "I know you're not very happy here. Would you like to come with me and my friends somewhere better?"

She looked up again, cautious hope in her eyes.

"I know it might be scary to leave everything you know, but I promise you'll be much happier if you come with us. Will you trust me?"

Kiyoko nodded her little head, tears filling her dark brown eyes. I moved to pick her up, only to let her go when she winced and cried out.

My miko powers nearly rushed to the forefront when I realized she must have been beaten very recently. There was a slight roar and Kirara turned into her big cat form, rubbing the girl's face with her nose soothingly.

Kiyoko giggled, reaching up to pat Kirara on the head with a black and blue hand. Sango crouched down in front of her. "My name is Sango. This is Kirara. Would you like to ride her?"

Kiyoko nodded rapidly and Kirara bent down while Sango helped Kiyoko climb onto her back.

"Is there anything you would like to take with you Kiyoko?" Miroku asked kindly.

"No thank you." Kiyoko spoke up for the first time very quietly.

"So are we all ready to go?" Hiten asked, looking around.

"Not just yet." a woman croaked as she came into view. By Kiyoko's violent cringe I assumed this was her mother.

Hard times had sketched lines to early into the woman's formally pretty face. Her thin hair was pulled to tightly back, her forehead stretched out over the strain. A permanent sneer was attached to her lips and her looks didn't soften when she looked at her daughter. If anything they got harder.

"You can't expect me to let my beloved daughter go without a protest can you?" She asked, her eyes lighting up with greed.

"Ai. This is our queen. We have to do as she says." The headman spoke up.

"But surely her heart is not so hard she would take my daughter away?"

"It is." I said shortly.

The woman's face closed down. "I demand something in return for giving you my daughter." she demanded.

"You get to keep your life." I told her. "In my current mood I wouldn't spit on you if you were on fire."

"Now wait just a damn minute-"

Rin tugged on Sesshomaru's arm. "Oh, oh, oh, do it Sess!" she implored.

He looked down at her before exhaling that strangely sounded like a sigh before stepping away from her.

The woman continued to complain and ask for money while Sesshomaru's eyes went red and his features elongated. He turned bigger and bigger until a huge white dog stood in front of Kiyoko's mother, acid drool dripping from his mouth.

Ai stopped talking to scream until my ear drums left like they were going to burst.

"You were saying?" I asked pleasantly.

"Keep her, just get away from me!" The woman begged.

Kiyoko giggled. "Puppy."

Sesshomaru stayed in his demon form as we walked back through the village to make sure Ai didn't change her mind and run back to demand for money again. Sango kept her hand on Kiyoko's back to help her stay balanced on Kirara, the villagers still staring at us.

Bankotsu let out a sigh of relief when we got out of the village safely. "I gotta run. Eri's baking a cake for me." he said dreamily, thinking about more then Mayu's niece's food probably.

He frowned, but he patted Kiyoko lightly on the head. "See ya kid." he told her with a significant look to me. I might have been able to convince him to give her a second chance but he was still going to keep a close eye on her.

So was I but I wasn't going to say that in front of her.

Suekichi raised his head back up from Bankotsu's shoulder, waved at Kiyoko and immediately dropped his head back down.

Bankotsu shifted Suekichi to his other arm. "We'll be back west in a few days." he told Rin.

Inuyasha scowled at him, "Don't make out with Eri in the hallways again. Get a room."

Bankotsu slowly smirked, "Well if you insist..." he trailed off and ran into the woods before Inuyasha could take the suggestion back.

Sesshomaru bent down to the ground and growled softly at Rin. She grinned and began to climb up his fur to his back. "Well this has been fun. We need to get together again soon." she suggested, firmly holding onto Sesshomaru's mane.

Jakotsu moved to climb up to, only for Sesshomaru to snarl at him and move out of reach.

His mouth fell open, "Hey wait a minute..."

Rin giggled, "You guys did say you were going to walk back. Bye Kiyoko! I won't be able to travel for awhile, Sesshomaru turned into one of those insanely over protective, over bearing mates the minute I got pregnant." she paused to think while the rest of us squealed. "Well, more then usual anyway." she added before waving as Sesshomaru padded off.

The three men stared after her, before looking towards the west and groaned. "We better get walking." Renkotsu said grimly. He looked back and Oda and Jakotsu and nearly groaned again at the lovey dovey gooey eyes they were making at each other. "You two, walk behind me." he ordered gruffly.

Oda and Jakotsu grinned at each other. "Okay!" they said in unison cheerfully.

Renkotsu looked at a tree, probably wondering if he really should hit his head against it. "Good bye." Renkotsu decided to say, disappearing into the woods, Oda and Jakotsu following happily.

"Hey Oday Pie, how sturdy does that tree look to you?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes, thanking Kami he wasn't Renkotsu.

Ayame looked at Kouga and waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Guess that's our cue to go too."

Kouga's eyes flashed red and as he grabbed Ayame and tossed her gently over his shoulder.

"See ya mutt. Later Kagome."

Ayame waved over Kouga's back at us, "Bye guys!"

Kagura leaned over and hugged me, "Bye Kagome, kiss the babies hello for me." She tugged on Inuyasha's shoulder-length hair. "Hope your practicing your game."

Inuyasha sneered at her, "Oh next time we meet, you are going down."

Kagura laughed as she and Hiten waved and got into her feather and floated gently away.

I bent back down to Kiyoko and held her shoulder carefully. "You're going to go home with Sango and Miroku, ok? They'll take good care of you." I promised.

Kiyoko nodded uncertainly. "Ok." she echoed.

Sango and Miroku got on Kirara behind her. "We'll talk to you soon." She promised, moving Miroku's hand down from her chest.

Miroku's face broke out in a sudden evil grin and he cupped Sango's stomach. "Hey Inuyasha, wouldn't it be great if we had a son who fell for your daughter? Then we really would be family."

Sango laughed as Kirara sprung away, Inuyasha looking horrified.

He whirled around to face me, "What the hell did he mean by that? That wasn't some hint his kid is going to grow up to be a pervert is it?"

"Inuyasha, I think you're overreacting-"

"Let's visit that Totosai before we go back. He makes swords; I bet he could make a chastity belt."

I sifted my laughter, "Inuyasha. I can think of a much better way to spend a few hours." I purred, reaching out and caressing a thick tree with lots of green, leafy branches.

A wolfy grin spread out over his face, "You mean...really? We haven't done that since the twins were born."

I leaned back against the tree, holding my arms out for Inuyasha. "Then it's long overdue."

He went eagerly into my arms, nuzzling my neck. "Love you." he murmured into my skin.

"I love you to." I whispered back, his clever fingers finding the ties to my clothing.

I looked up the tree, the green leaves making me think of Kikyo suddenly. As strange as this sounds, I was almost grateful to her. Without Kikyo, I don't think I ever would have had the courage to do anything I've accomplished. Ruling my country at such a young age, bringing two beautiful children into this world. Loving Inuyasha as completely and as strongly as I do.

I moaned and nearly slid to my knees at the first touch of Inuyasha's tongue. I ran my hands through his hair, clenching it in my fists. It was almost funny, the woman who took so much away from me, also gave me so much back.

_Thank you...Shima._

* * *

**The Slayer's Village**

Sango and Miroku helped Kiyoko down off Kirara, holding in their laughter at her awestruck face.

The village bustled with activity, slayers going off to practice, other slayers going off to slay, and even more slayers doing every day, normal tasks. It was much like Kiyoko's own village. She had just never seen so many people happy before.

"Sango and Miroku are back! Sango and Miroku are back!" a tiny voice screamed and a huge stampede headed for them.

One of the children launched himself at Miroku, laughing loudly when Miroku spun him around.

The other's crowded around Sango, chatting excitedly.

"I learned the double flip you taught me Sango!"

"Not after falling on your face 10 gazillion times."

"That's not a number!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Miroku, me next, me next!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Look, I can make my hand glow!"

"Is too!"

"Is class starting again tomorrow?"

"I wanna learn how to use those cool little swords Queen Rin fights with."

"Your hands are too little to use them."

"They are not!"

Sango put her fingers in her mouth and gave off one sharp whistle, her students going silent instantly. "I'm very happy to see all of you and yes, class will be starting again tomorrow. Now I want you all to meet our newest student, Kiyoko."

Kiyoko smiled shyly, waving awkwardly. These children seemed friendly enough, but the other village children had often acted like that to before hurting or mocking her.

Miroku placed a reassuring hand on Kiyoko's back. "Kiyoko, these will be your class mates. Sango and I teach a school here. You will be able to learn how to develop and control your powers." he explained.

Kiyoko looked down, her face flushing with shame, "Mother said my powers were evil."

Sango frowned and kneeled down to meet Kiyoko at eye level. "Kiyoko, you are not evil. These powers are a gift, not a curse. You will be able to decide how you want to use them, if you use them at all. It's all up to you." She grinned suddenly, "If you like, you could even become a cook and just completely ignore them. Or you can become a great miko."

Kiyoko thought about mentioning that her mother said miko's were whores of the devil but decided against it.

"I'm going to be a warrior." one boy boosted.

"I'm going to be a priestess." A girl chirped.

"I'm going to be a warrior priestess."

"I'm going to be happy." another child declared firmly.

Sango smiled at Kiyoko before getting up. "Dinner's in about half an hour. Get to know them a bit." she suggested, Miroku wrapping his arm around her waist as they trailed off, whispering to each other.

The children crowded around Kiyoko, introducing themselves and talking as quickly as they could.

One of the girls reached out and tugged on Kiyoko's dirty sleeve, "I can get you new clothing before dinner if you like." she offered, and Kiyoko's eyes nearly filled with tears. She never thought she would be treated with this much kindness...

A sudden breeze spread through, the back of Kiyoko's neck suddenly prickling. She tilted her head to the side, suddenly aware of...something.

"Oh hey, looks like Noboru is up." one of the boys said his eyes on something over Kiyoko's shoulder. "You should go over and introduce yourself Kiyoko. Noboru isn't a bad guy, just kinda quiet. We'll save a place for you at dinner."

"Sure." Kiyoko agreed without even realizing she had done so until the children nodded and went ahead. Kiyoko swallowed and slowly began to turn around, her soul stirring as it whispered long forgotten words she couldn't hear correctly.

"_Do you ever wish things had happened differently?"_

Kiyoko focused on Noboru's clothing as he slowly began to walk towards her, feeling to shy to meet his eyes just yet.

"_Or that we had met in a different time or a different place? Some times I wish we had."_

His black wavy hair fell down to his shoulders, the dusty practice sword and kimono indicating this boy was training to become a warrior. His jacket parted as he moved, showing a strange birthmark on his stomach.

"_I wish we were born in a different time, where we both weren't so hated, where we wouldn't have turned out so bitter. You know how I wished we met?"_

Noboru was directly in front of her now, Kiyoko kept her eyes on the ground, her heart pounding.

"_As children, when we were still innocent and pure."_

His hand reached out and after a moment, Kiyoko stretched out to carefully place her palm in his. Kiyoko took a deep breath and finally raised her eyes to meet his.

"_We would have met each other's eyes and that would have been it."_

Kiyoko felt the air get knocked out of her harder then her mothers hand had ever been able to.

She felt like Noboru's eyes were peering into her very soul, seeing every good and dark thing that resided there.

"_No one else but the two of us. No Kagome, no Inuyasha, no jewel. Just Kikyo and Naraku. Shima and Onigumo."_

And for the first time in her short life, she felt accepted. All of her, every aspect of her soul, her personality, her dreams, her hopes, her fears was understood and embraced.

"Hello." she whispered, as if a loud voice would break the spell he had set over her.

Noboru smiled gently back, his intense eye's softening, warming. "Hello." he said back.

"_Just Onigumo and Shima, content with only ourselves. I promise."_

And they all lived, contently, angrily, frustratedly, lustfully, sadly, and happily (despite Inuyasha's protests on how boring that was) ever after.

_**The End**_

* * *

**AN: **AND IT'S DONE!! My first fic ever is completed! GAH! I just want to say thank you to everyone who's ever read this fic, who ever reviewed, thank you soooooooo much. Thanks to the three beta's I had during the creation of this fic, DragonessoftheMiko'sFlame, Kassie and Crystal, thanks for everything. If you hadn't editing and verbally beaten me into writing, this fic still wouldn't be done. Thanks so much again everyone!


End file.
